The Devil's Sister
by Northern-Southern Belle
Summary: Gwen and Steve's new daughter, Avery, causes feelings of envy and jealousy in Lucifer that make him decide to abandon the family Steve gave him. Luckily, Ellie goes along to talk him out of it. Also, Helene and Ludovic go on the lam, and to everyone's shock...the dead have come back to Earth! Follow-Up to The Unknown Life.
1. On The Hunt For Eloise

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and any OCs are mine.**

**A/n: This is a sequel to, and continuation of, the previous story, The Unknown Life.**

"There's the house," Elijah remarked as they approached the ranch at his urging. "We've been looking all night. We need to go in, have something to eat, get some rest, and we can keep looking for Eloise after."

"No!" Adrian grabbed his uncle by the shoulders and gave him a shake, something he would never have done unless he was as angry and scared as he was then. "No! Eloise is pregnant! Who knows what's happening to her right now?" He began pacing and growling. "She could be hurt or cold or scared..."

"If you want to keep going, I'll come with you," Kai offered. "That's my daughter out there and I don't want anything bad to happen to her either."

"Thanks," Adrian smiled at his friend. "Thanks a lot."

"Then it's settled," Mikael smiled. He was cold and hungry and tired. "You two can continue on this fools' errand while the rest of us take a break."

Klaus gave him a push. "Well, if you're so eager to take a break, I don't even know why you came, anyway. You've never liked me. Never shown interest in Adrian before. Why are you so eager to help him now? What are you up to?"

"I understand this is hard to believe, but I genuinely want to help!" Mikael said.

"I don't know how much help you can be when the majority of us have some werewolf heritage and you don't!" Klaus snapped. "You might _as well_ go home and be with the girls since there doesn't seem to be a meaningful way for you to contribute to this whole thing!"

"Well now, who knows if the ladies are even there by now?" Lucifer asked. "We told them to stay but knowing what I know about several of them, they aren't going to do it just because we told them to."

"Yes," Mikael rolled his eyes. "We'll probably have to go looking for _them_ too once we find Eloise!"

Kai zapped up some beer and Ricky took one, uncapping it and taking a huge gulp before Elijah could grab it from him and giving a loud burp.

"Excuse me," he said after while Elijah rolled his eyes. "Okay, this is good enough. I can continue now that I've been fortified."

"Anyone else want one?" Kai asked and held up the six pack.

"No, thanks," Adrian shook his head. "I think I need to keep a clear head and you should too."

"Well, of course I am!" Kai replied. "This was just for other people." But, seeing as there weren't any more takers, he zapped the beer away and changed it for water, which was consumed much more quickly.

"And does anyone else need blood?" Adrian asked. "I think there are deer around here. We could feed a bit if we need to."

"Oh, no," Mikael shook his head. "If there's one reason at all to stop at the ranch, even if it's just for a few minutes, it should be to get some decent blood. I'm not feeding from animals if I don't need to. Not when there's perfectly good human blood right over there."

"For once, I agree with him," Klaus said, to everyone's surprise. "We'll be strongest if we have human blood from the house. Let's go."

They continued their march back toward the ranch for food and blood, rehearsing what they would tell wives and girlfriends if they tried to get them to stay...but when they arrived, they found no one. The house was empty.

"You don't think the crazy werewolves got them too?" Ricky asked. "Should we be worried about Grandma and Aunt Kayla and everyone?"

"Yes and no," Elijah sighed. "Damn it!"

"What?" Mikael asked, knowing that only one person who'd still been in the house could make him growl like that. "What's she done now?"

"Selina's made like the pied piper and convinced everyone to go and find the werewolves!" Elijah cried. "I mean, I should have figured she would do something like that, but...I didn't think she would be so heedless!"

"It sounds like 'Heedless' is kind of her middle name," Tyler got out and then looked guiltily at Adrian. "Sorry for talking that way about your mom."

Adrian shrugged and took the note from his father. "Well, it's not like you're wrong," he admitted as he took the note from his uncle to look it over. "She can be."

"And let's not forget that Eleanor and Amy are pregnant," Lucifer got out as if anyone needed reminding. He came to a decision. "Maybe we should split up. Some will look for the ladies and some will look for Eloise. Is that fair?"

"I think we should stay together," Ricky got out, his eyes on Elijah. "I know we don't see eye to eye most of the time, but if we separate, and then something happens to Grandma, you're pretty much all I've got left, aren't you?"

"Yes," Elijah nodded and put a hand on Ricky's back as Tyler, also moved, did the same. "All right, we won't separate. Get some blood and some food if you need it." He looked at the note. "And then we'll go see just what your grandmother is up to."

* * *

_Not long before..._

_"Who wants more coffee?" Selina asked. "Or cake? I could get out a card deck or a board game, or..."_

_"Selina, dear, this is not a slumber party!" Charlotte snapped in a rare rebuke of her friend. "A terrible disaster has happened and our...well, our idiot men are out all alone."_

_"Awww!" Selina smiled. "Does someone care about Mikael?"_

_"He's an idiot," Charlotte growled. "If he gets himself killed, I'll have to find someone else and all humans are also idiots, but less tolerable ones." She rolled her eyes._

_"Mom, I think that we should at least try and get some sleep," Kayla yawned. "Coffee isn't working on me anymore!"_

_"I'm not tired, but I think we could do something more constructive than play Go Fish," Roxie got out." She paused. "Why don't we go to Steve and Gwen's house and ask what happend to Eloise? We should have done that hours ago!"_

_"Don't bother," Charlotte scoffed. "He probably doesn't know. He's probably too busy paying attention to my sister and their daughter to focus on anything else. Or maybe it's something she's doing. Who knows what her powers are."_

_"I think that's kind of nice," Ellie said. "Besides, we don't really need him. Sure, it would be easier, but we can do things the hard way."_

_"Maybe that's not a good idea," Amy got out and looked down at her belly. "I...I know that we're not completely helpless, but maybe we should think of our babies. Maybe we shouldn't risk their safety doing something dangerous if we don't need to."_

_"Someone talking sense at last!" Charlotte proclaimed. "I agree with her. Let's stay here."_

_Seeing she was outnumbered, Roxie tried a new tactic. "What if we don't have to fight anyone to find Eloise? What if we just...have a chat and get all the answers we need?"_

_"I like it!" Selina said. "But how do you suggest we do that?"_

_"Well, why don't we ask the werewolves that are camping out in the woods?" Roxie suggested. "They're close enough that they had to have seen something."_

_"Oh, no!" Isabella shook her head, thinking of what she and Tyler had been up to in those same woods before the wedding. "No way am I going in there. I want to stay here and not be dirty and gross!"_

_"I knew you were just using my son!" Amy cried. "If you cared about him at all, you'd come with us!"_

_Isabella's lip trembled. On the one hand, in her heart of hearts, she _was_ worried about Tyler. But she couldn't admit it to anyone. And maybe volunteering to find him would give it couldn't afford that now. No way!_

_"Fine, I'll come with you," Isabella grouched. "But it's not because I like him. I want to make it clear right now. It's for...it's for Leila, that's it!" She stood up and stomped to the door while Selina wrote their men a note and then they followed behind her. "And if I get mud on my shoes, may Grandpa help all of you!"_

"How are your shoes?" Roxie asked Isabella as they trudged through the woods not long after. "Fine, I hope? I don't want any of us to get struck by lightning or anything."

"Oh, shut up," Isabella hissed.

Amazingly, it was Ellie and Amy who, along with Selina, were leading the group and seemed to have the most energy.

"It's all right," Selina encouraged Kayla, who she was pulling along behind her. "We're almost there. You can make it!"

"No, I can't," Kayla panted. "Too tired...so hungry!"

"Oh, here!" Charlotte snapped and pulled a chocolate bar out of her purse. "Eat that!"

"You...you have a chocolate bar in your purse?" Kayla asked in surprise. "You carry food around for emergencies too?"

"Well, yes," Charlotte nodded. "It seems this body of mine needs constant nourishment, otherwise it makes very irritating noises. But I'm fine now, so just take it!"

"Thank you," Kayla returned meekly and unwrapped the candy bar, taking a bite before putting her hand back in her mothers as they all continued the march to the camp.

"I see something up ahead!" Amy observed at last. "Do you think that's it?"

"I mean, it could be," Ellie said. "There are tents set up and a bunch of people walking around. Let's check it."

"All right, I'll take the lead," Selina decided.

"Good idea, Mom," Roxie said. "You're the most senior werewolf here. They'll respect you."

"Well, I don't know about that, exactly," Selina replied. "But it's what I'm hoping for."

* * *

When they reached the werewolf camp, it was immediately made clear that they weren't welcome when a few werewolves pounced on Selina and Roxie while the others fought how they could, with Amy and Ellie using magic from the sidelines and not entering the fray. They kept yelling for help, but no one came.

Finally though, one of the wolves looked over his shoulder, growled at the others, and they dropped the women on the ground, letting them get up at last, although it was obvious they were still spoiling for a fight.

"What's going on?" Roxie asked. "What happened?"

"Move aside, move aside," Ludovic finally appeared as the other werewolves cleared the way for him. "I apologize for all my men, ladies." He bowed. "What brings you here to our humble abode?"

"Oh, stop with all the fancy talk," Selina told him, smoothing her hair, scowling at her bruises, and wiping the dirt off herself. "We're just here because we want to know one thing and one thing only: Did you kidnap my daughter in law?"

Ludovic gave her a look. He recognized her...one of the Lockwoods, maybe? Couldn't quite put his finger on it, but she had a strong personality for sure. "I have no idea," he shrugged. "Maybe if you told me your daughter-in-law's name, I'd be able to help you better."

"How about you tell us where Eloise is before I rip off your head?" Roxie yelled. She really hated being ambushed and made dirty. That hadn't been a fair fight at all!

"Stand down!" Selina ordered, squeezing Roxie's arm.

"Her name is Eloise," She continued, looking Ludovic in the eye and speaking very calmly and firmly, the way Elijah did when she'd done something wrong and wanted to show he was 'disappointed' in her. "Her name is Eloise, she has blonde hair, she got married today..."

"Well, that's very specific," Ludovic got out. "But..I'm afraid I don't know anyone like that."

"Of course you do!" Roxie yelled. "We had the wedding at the house, just over there!" She stabbed a finger in the direction of the ranch. "And since this...home of yours isn't far, you couldn't have missed it!"

"I try to keep out of other people's business," Ludovic told her. "Please lower your voice. Some of my men are trying to sleep."

"I'm sorry," Selina apologized through gritted teeth, even though she didn't want to. "Now are you sure you haven't seen my daughter in law? Are you positive?" She pulled her phone out of her purse and showed him a picture of Eloise in her dress. "That's her."

"N-no," Ludovic got out, not as smoothly this time. "Haven't seen her at all. I'm sorry."

But Selina knew he was lying. "All right," she said. "So you aren't going to tell the truth. Fine then. But she's pregnant, you know. And if any harm comes to her or my grandchild because you wouldn't tell the truth, you'll be hurting worse than she will. You'll wish you were dead." She got in his face and showed her teeth as Roxie smirked behind her shoulder and Charlotte looked on with admiration. "Got it?"

"Yes, I've got it," Ludovic told her.

"All right, we'll go then," Selina said. "But when you decide to tell the truth, you know where we are." She looked at the others. "There's no point in being here any longer," she told them. "Let's go home."

"You're just going to give up right now?" Charlotte complained as they walked back to the house. She'd really been hoping for a fight. "You probably could have beaten it out of him easily! In fact, at one point, you would have! I miss those days."

"I don't," Selina sighed. "I was real screwed up then. Even your son thought it was too much. This is the better way. I promise."

"Fine," Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

Eloise's eyes popped open when cold water dripping from a leak in the ceiling fell on her forehead. She sat up and looked around, then blinked a few times to make sure she was awake. The room was very dark and cold and she was sitting on a hard stone floor. She looked around and saw nothing, not even a way out.

"Hello?" She yelled. "Is anyone here? Where am I?"

She then heard cackling in the darkness. Then it stopped. She thought she'd just imagined it. She called for help several more times and nothing. But there was that wicked laughter each time. Maybe she was going crazy.

Then, at last, two oddly placed gas lamps were turned on and the room came into focus. She was in a dungeon, cold, wet, and dirty. Eloise shivered. Then her eyes lit up when she saw who had turned the gas lamps on. It was Helene.

"Here you are!" She yelled. "I need to get out of here. I was kidnapped after my wedding and everyone is probably worried sick about me. I'm very hungry and thirsty. Will you help me?"

"No, I think I'll keep you right here," Helene replied. "A lot of planning would go to waste if I just let you wander out of here."

"What..._planning_?" Eloise asked. "Did you know about this?" She paused, and then her eyes widened as she murmured, "did _you_ do this to me? You bitch!"

That made Helene chuckle, stride closer, and then come closer, slowly stroking Eloise's cheek. "That's a nice way to talk," she said. "It's certainly not going to motivate me to free you." She smirked. "I mean, not that I was planning on it. Not for a while anyway."

"Why did you do it at all?" Eloise asked. "I've never done anything to you!"

"Simple," Helene shrugged. "Adrian treated me like garbage our entire relationship. Made me miserable. So why should he suddenly get to be happy? Why are you good enough for him when I wasn't?"

"Because you were awful to him!" Eloise yelled. "You made him miserable! You-" She went silent when Helene slapped her so hard the sound echoed off the dungeon walls.

"This has nothing to do with me!" She hissed. "I wasn't horrible. I just wasn't good enough. And neither are you!"

Eloise then felt a kick and tried to subtly move her hand to her belly without Helene noticing. But the witch caught the gesture anyway, a wicked smile curving her lips.

"Oh, yes," she said. "You're pregnant, aren't you? Well, if you're worried about the baby, don't be; a little longer like this, without food or water, you won't have a baby to worry about!"

"Wait a minute!" Eloise cried. "What am I thinking? I don't have to depend on you! I can get food and water myself!" She tried to zap some up, but something was wrong with her magic. Nothing was happening.

"How big of an idiot do you think I am?" Helene got out. "You can't use your magic in here. I made sure of that." Then she laughed that laugh that made Eloise's skin crawl. "I'm going to go now," she said. "I might be back later. Don't miss me too much." Then she shut the door behind her and Eloise shut her eyes tight, picturing Adrian's sweet, kind face and wishing and hoping that he would get her out of here. And soon.

* * *

"Just a quick shower," Helene muttered to herself as she ran into the bathroom and turned the shower on before tearing off her clothes. "Just a quick one. I have a prisoner to watch, so I can't be away all day."

Even though she'd planned on a quick shower, it wasn't quick enough. She was still under the spray when Ludovic strolled in, grabbed her clothes and towel, then waited for her to exit, which she did, letting out a loud shriek at the sight of him as she tried to cover her breasts.

"Give me my clothes!" She cried. "And what are you doing in my house?"

"You forgot to lock the door," he said. "You should be careful about that. Anyone could just walk right in."

"Well, now that I know you don't hold back from such things, I'll keep that in mind," Helene snapped. "Clothes?"

"Not until you give me my money," Ludovic said, his eyes roaming over her body. "When are you going to pay us?"

Helene waved her hand and the detachable shower head floated out of the shower and sprayed him hard in the face.

Ludovic was pushed back by the force of the water and knocked out when his head hit the wall. This gave Helene a chance to look him over without him knowing about it and making any smart remarks. Especially with the wet shirt clinging to his lithely muscled body, he wasn't bad looking. It was a shame he was such a jerk.

She leaned down to move a strand of hair out of his eyes just as he opened them, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her down on top of him, causing her loosely tied towel to fall off.

"What do you want with me besides money?" Helene asked. "Doesn't surprise me there's something. You stalked me to find my house. You're probably going to take liberties with my person as well."

"'Take liberties with your person'?" Ludovic repeated and then laughed, before wincing and putting a hand on his head. "Fuck, that really hurts!"

"Well, you were knocked out cold," Helene got out and reached for the towel to cover herself up with. "Maybe you should lay down, and..."

"I heard people who've hit their heads as hard as I did shouldn't be left alone," Ludovic said as he ran a long finger down the skin of her thigh. "Would you care to join me? It's the least you can do after you set a bunch of crazy women on me and then possibly gave me a concussion!"

"I didn't set anyone on you!" Helene cried. "What would make you say that? That would mean I'd have to think about you and I certainly have better things to do with my time!"

"Well, I don't know!" Ludovic cried. "All I know is that a bunch of crazy women descended on the pack looking for Eloise cause they thought we might know something."

"You weren't dumb enough to give anything away, were you?" Helene asked, automatically reaching out to grab his hand in hers.

"No, but if the crazy woman with the big blue eyes comes back and kills me because she found out about about the kidnapping, someone's gonna come after you!" Ludovic told her. "I've already made plans with my men. I'm not going to get hurt for your sake. You're not worth it!"

Helene glared and pulled her hand out of his. "Oh, just go away!" She cried. "You've already kept me here longer than I meant to be."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, Your Highness," Ludovic told her, inclining his head just slightly as Helene struggled to her feet.

"No, you're not," Helene scowled, then looked down at him as he remained on the floor. "Are you going to sit there or get up?"

He held a hand out. "You're gonna have to help me," he said. "I got whacked on the head. I could fall."

"You seem fine to me," Helen growled. "Now get up. And leave. Although I know it's too much to ask you not to come back since you know where I live."

"Yes," Ludovic nodded. "The threat of me coming back here until you give me the money you owe me should be enough of an incentive for you to get it and get it quick!" Then he got up and turned on his heel deftly walking to the door and making it clear to Helene that he was not as horribly injured as he claimed. "Don't forget."

"If it's a choice between giving you money and seeing your stupid face if I don't, the choice is simple," Helene replied. "I hate your stupid face!"

But, she thought as he gave a nod and then slammed the door behind him, his butt certainly wasn't bad at all.

* * *

"What is it?" Remiel demanded when the door to Katherine and Oliver's house was opened for her. "What's harmed you? Are you all right?" Katherine had called her about there being something in the house that was causing them a problem and asking if she would come over immediately to help deal with it.

"Yes, but...we just managed to hold it off," Katherine replied as she and Oliver both looked at one another with wide eyes and began coughing. Remiel smelled worse than ever now, and that was saying something. "It um, well..."

"It went in the bathroom," Oliver said firmly. "This way."

Although it drove her crazy to touch Remiel at all, Katherine reminded herself that what she was doing was for her friend's own good, and she could always shower later if the smell lingered.

They got to the bathroom then Katherine pushed her inside and Oliver locked the door behind them as Katherine turned the shower on and shoved Remiel under the spray. "What?" She coughed. "What are you doing?"

"Undress," Katherine said and pointed the shower head at her after detaching it. "Or you'll get this right in your face."

"You wouldn't," Remiel told her.

"I would," Katherine replied and sprayed her.

"Everything okay in there?" Oliver asked as Remiel began coughing and struggled to remove her heavy, soaked clothes.

"Yes," Katherine assured him. "Just fine." They managed to get Remiel's clothes off and with a roll of her eyes, she stood under the warm water for a little bit, then tried to get out.

"No, no," Katherine shook her head. "You're definitely not done yet. Get back under there."

"No!" Remiel shook her head. "I will not!"

"Fine," Katherine heaved an exaggerated sigh. "I didn't want to have to do this, but..."

Then she called Oliver and both he and Katherine held her down while Katherine did the best she could to get Remiel clean with soap, water, and shampoo.

Remiel didn't take to the process, squirming and thrashing and making both Katherine and Oliver glad they were using the bath with the showerhead to wash her rather than the shower alone. It was a lot safer that way. "Why are you doing this?" She asked as she spat out soap and water that got in her mouth. "I thought you were my friend!"

"I am!" Katherine said and gave her shoulder and collar bone a hard scrub. "But enough is enough! And if you don't want soap and water in your mouth, don't talk while we're washing you. Just be still and that will help us get this over with faster! Besides, you're beautiful. Don't you want people to see that?"

Tight lipped, Remiel shook her head.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Katherine said. "While you are here on Earth among people, you are going to stay clean and take care of yourself, all right?"

They finished one shower and then, to be extra sure Remiel was clean, they dragged her to another bathroom and gave her a bath, using some of Katherine's body wash that smelled like flowers.

Finally, Remiel was clean enough for them. Oliver gave her a towel to put around herself and she put it on, then scowled at her reflection in the mirror. "I can't believe what you've done to me!" She said. "I smell..."

"Pleasant?" Katherine put in.

Remiel made face at her. "No! How am i supposed to fight when I look like this? When I _smell _like this? It's as if I'm some...kept woman who does nothing!"

"Oh, you're going to do plenty, don't worry," Katherine assured her. "You're going to put on some of my clothes, we're going to do your make-up, and then we're going to go out to a club and have fun. You have to learn how to be around people. I won't argue with you about this!"

Remiel put her hands on her hips. "Well you're going to have to because I refuse to go. I think it's foolish and unreasonable!"

"No, it's not," Katherine shook her head and pointed at the bathroom door. "We're gonna get you dressed now. My room is that way. March!"

"Make me!" Remiel replied.

"After that scrubbing do you want to fight this battle again?" Katherine asked.

"Yes," Remiel nodded and then went to sit on the toilet after putting the lid down. "I do. Let's fight this battle. Unless you'd rathr just surrender right now."

"Not a chance," Katherine replied.

"Good," Remiel grinned. "May the best one win."


	2. One Night Of Letting Loose

"Please tell me that our most treasured house guest has finally vacated the good bathroom?" Oliver begged Katherine. He'd drank too much beer at once and the fact that he'd had to run all the way upstairs to use the toilet because Remiel had barricaded herself in the downstairs one the night before and refused to come out was not nice.

"Nope, she's still in there," Katherine sighed.

"Well, come up with something fast!" Oliver begged. "I'm not gonna keep running upstairs every time I have to use the bathroom. It's getting ridiculous! Can't you do something like...lure her out with food? Lucifer eats. His sister must too."

"Well, she does like mac and cheese," Katherine told him. "You want to help me make up a really good kind? Like the baked stuff with the bread crumbs on top?"

"Sure," Oliver nodded. "If it'll get me my bathroom back, I'll do anything!"

So they made up the mac and cheese and even before Katherine reached the bathroom, she saw the door open just a hair.

"Is that what I think it is? Remiel asked.

"Yes," Katherine told her. "Baked mac and cheese." She made sure the scent of the food went through the bathroom door, then set it down and pushed it gently toward Remiel. "And it's all yours if you come out of the bathroom. You've been in there a long time."

"Well, it wasn't my plan to just _stay_ here!" Remiel huffed. "The window is too small to squeeze through and the wall is too thick to break. I had no other way out!"

"You could have just...come out the door," Katherine said. "Like you could right now to have some yummy mac and cheese. And seriously, if you don't eat, you'll starve. It's not fun."

Remiel sighed. "So I can only have the bowl if I leave here? Is that the catch?"

"Yes," Katherine confirmed as Oliver tried not to chuckle too loudly. "That's the deal. It's not sanitary to have food in a bathroom."

"Fine," Remiel sighed deeply and left the bathroom, frowning at Oliver as he elbowed her out of the way to get in, slamming the door behind him.

"He really had to pee, I guess," Katherine shrugged. They sat down at the kitchen table, she handed Remiel a spoon, and then watched with a small smile as her friend wolfed the food down without even seeming to swallow."

"Good," Remiel got out through a full mouth. "Very good!"

"Well, that's good to hear," Katherine smiled. "Now, after you eat that, you can shower up and get on some clean clothes, because you and I are-"

"I don't _want_ to go out!" Remiel thundered, cutting Katherine off mid sentence.

Katherine then snatched the bowl away. "It'll be good for you!"

"Give me my bowl back!" Remiel cried. "I was eating that!"

"Not until you agree to go out with me," Katherine said. "And you don't have to worry about an outfit. I've got one all picked out for you."

Remiel dragged out the eating process until an impatient Katherine grabbed her by the ear and pulled her to the bedroom, even though her food wasn't finished, finally letting her go when the bedroom door was locked behind them.

"See?" Katherine motioned to the outfit on the bed. "Ta-da!"

"Oh no," Remiel shook her head and went pale. What she saw waiting for her was the tiniest, tightest black dress, along with high heeled sandals of Katherine's that she had admired, although she'd die before she admitted it out loud.

"Go on, you can touch it," Katherine encouraged and gave her a small push toward the bed. "It won't bite you."

Gritting her teeth, Remiel stroked the fabric of the dress. "This is very soft."

"It's silk," Katherine told her. "That's not so bad, right?"

"It seems kind of small and tight, but..." Remiel heaved a deep sigh. "You're not going to let this go until I agree, so I guess I have to." She paused and wagged a finger in Katherine's face. "But if I do this, you have to stop nagging me about my life and leave me alone, all right?"

"Sure," Katherine nodded, her fingers crossed behind her back. "Of course!"

* * *

"Well, here we are!" Katherine proclaimed as they walked through the club door. "Isn't it great?"

"I don't know," Remiel got out and sat in a nearby chair. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Dance, drink, play some pool or darts. whatever you want," Katherine shrugged. She then turned and Remiel spoke.

"Remember, you said you wouldn't leave me!" She reminded her. "You promised!"

"I won't," Katherine assured her. "I'm just going to hang my coat up. Do you want me to take yours too?"

"No, thank you," Remiel pulled the thick coat tighter around her. The dress made her feel naked. "I'll keep this on, thank you, while I still have my dignity."

"Oh, come on, you look great!" Katherine told her and pulled the coat off, making the sleeves of Remiel's dress slide down her shoulders. "See?" She then grabbed a glass of champagne off a tray. "Have this," she winked. "It'll lighten you up."

She then went to hang up the coats and went she returned, she found Remiel with three empty glasses next to her and she was finishing a fourth. "If you have that many, you'll get drunk, you know."

"That's the point," Remiel told her before putting the glass down and grabbing one more. Afterward, she began to dance, surprisingly well for someone who was as drunk as she was. Between her movements, the dress, and the heels, she began to attract a lot of attention, which made Katherine decide she needed to keep an eye on her less experienced friend just as she'd promised.

But soon, she was startled by her phone ringing and she groaned when she saw the call was from Oliver. "Yes?" She asked. "Is it an emergency? Remiel's drunk and surrounded by several male admirers right now and I might have dressed her up a bit sexier than she was prepared to deal with on her own, so I really shouldn't leave unless it's an emergency."

"It is," Oliver told her. "I know how important it is for you to be with Remiel right now, so I wouldn't call unless it was something important like He being at our house and being drunk as well. He's cursing and insulting me and he's tried to throw a few punches but missed."

Then Katherine heard a crash. "Was that something valuable?" She asked.

Oliver sighed. "Yes, and if you want to have anything valuable left, you might want to get down here and back me up. Noah and his people will look after Remiel in the mean time. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Katherine bit her lip, not really wanting to leave Remiel, but also knowing that she wouldn't be able to quiet her conscience if she left Oliver high and dry. "Let's hope you're right about Noah," she said. "Hold He off for as long as you can. I'll be there soon. I'm leaving the club now." She then whispered an apology to Remiel and headed to her car.

* * *

"You look like you could use a drink," Noah said as a sad Ricky approached the bar. He pushed a beer at him and refused the money Ricky pulled out of his pocket. "No, no. This is on me. What's up?"

"I was just thinking about Adrian," Ricky sighed. "And all the sucky crap happening to him with the kidnapping. This should be the happiest time of his life and some jackass ruined it for him.

"Yeah," Noah cleared his throat. "It's sad to lose love of your life."

Ricky heard this and snorted on his beer as he gazed around to try and find someone interesting to dance with. "Don't tell me you're one of those people! One of those love at first sight people! I don't believe in that."

"It's just not your time yet," Noah told him. "But you will."

"No," Ricky shook his head. "The only people I love are my family and that's that." Then, he took another swig and as he lowered the bottle onto his lap, he caught sight of a tipsy and wildly dancing Remiel. "Who in the world is that?" He asked.

"No idea," Noah shrugged. "Never seen her here before."

"This must be her first time because I'd not forget someone as good looking as that," Ricky said.

"Why don't you go and say 'Hello'?" Noah urged. "You never know what will happen. And besides, every word you say and the way you hold your body are screaming that you want her so bad."

Ricky rolled his eyes. "You sound like a mother wanting her kid to get married," he told him and then hopped off the stool and made his way to the dance floor. He'd only looked at the mysterious beauty for a few seconds, but in that short span of time, he knew he never wanted to take his eyes off her again.

As Noah watched Ricky go, Roxie stopped by the bar on her way to the kitchen with a tray full of used glasses to be washed. "What's going on?" She asked with interest. "Is that Ricky heading onto the dance floor?"

"Yeah," Noah grinned. "And he's practically drooling over a woman." He pointed at Remiel. "That exotic beauty right there!"

Roxie choked on her spit and coughed. "And you're okay with that? That's your aunt Remiel, you know. One of your father's angel sisters, straight from Heaven."

Noah turned to face her, wide eyed. "Please tell me you're making that up! How in the world do you know that when I don't?"

Roxie set the heavy tray of empty glasses on the bar. "Katherine's friends with her," she said. "Apparently they both appreciate each other's warrior natures and met when dealing with the whole alien robot business. How long has it been since you've been home if you don't know that?" She paused. "But then again, even if you did know, you probably wouldn't recognize her now. She's much different. Looks less like a warrior and more like a woman. Ricky has no idea what he's in for."

* * *

As Whitney Houston's "Higher Love" filled the club, Ricky finally reached Remiel, came up behind her, put his arms around her waist, and inhaled the wonderful scent of her before whispering in her ear: "Tell me something. Are you interested in all the men around you that think you're very sexy?"

"Not really," Remiel shook her head. "I'm just drinking and dancing to forget they're even here."

"Is it because someone else caught your eye?"

"Well, I don't know," Remiel took a deep breath and put her hands on top of his before turning her head. "You, perhaps? Is that what you want me to say?"

Ricky shrugged. "Well, you were looking at me when I was standing there; you can't blame me for thinking it's a possibility."

Remiel positioned herself to look him over before shaking her head. "Nope, no thank you."

"Not even a little bit?" Ricky asked. "Come on."

"Would you prefer to hear the words 'I'm not interested' flat outright?" Remiel asked.

"Wow, you don't hold back, do you?" Ricky asked. "You're a challenge. And I like a challenge."

She tried to get away from him, stumbled, and then decided it would be best to go back and hang on to him. "This isn't because I like you," she warned. "I'm very drunk right now and I think you're the closest solid thing to hold on to."

"Yeah," Ricky agreed, the scent of her breath making him cough. "I sure am."

As Ricky did his best to hold onto an unsteady Remiel, slower music came on and he began to sway back and forth with her.

"I want to know everything about you," he whispered against her ear.

She moved her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eye without blinking, seeming much more stable. "Is that so? Are you saying you'd like to exchange body fluid? Find yourself another woman if that's what's on your mind!"

Ricky burst out laughing. "Do I want to exchange _what?_ You know, I've never heard it phrased that way before. Thanks for the laugh!"

"I have a dagger between my legs," Remiel hissed. "And if you don't stop laughing at me, I won't hesitate to use it!"

"Is that so?" Ricky raised an eyebrow. "Smart. Not saying Noah doesn't run a safe place, but you can never be too careful."

"Are you warning me?" Remiel asked. "About yourself? I'm not kidding about the dagger."

To his surprise, she then took his hand and stuck it between her legs, and his eyes widened. "You're not lying!"

"No," Remiel shook her head. "And don't you forget it!"

Then a slow smile curved Ricky's lips. "You know, knife or no knife, my hand is between your legs right now."

Remiel's eyes widened as this realization hit her too. She quickly moved his hand, not pulling her hand away fast enough before he kissed her palm and chuckled.

"So...what's your name?" He asked, reassured when she wasn't exactly _running _to get away from him.

"None of your business," Remiel hissed, speeding up a little.

"What species are you?" Ricky pressed.

Remiel grinned. "You wouldn't be able to guess if you tried!"

"You're a mystery," Ricky said. "I like mysteries!"

Remiel turned around quickly and gave him a genuine smile. "You just don't give up, do you?"

"Well," Ricky blushed a little. "I guess I would if you really wanted me to. Do you really want me to?"

"No," Remiel shook her head. "I guess not."

"I like your smile," Ricky remarked. "You should smile more often." He then took a deep breath, letting himself be a little more daring and letting his hands roam over her back and butt, then tensing as he waited for the axe to fall. But it didn't.

"You know," he said, "I'm surprised that I'm still in one piece, considering where my hands are right now."

"Well," Remiel stroked his face lightly. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"I'm glad," Ricky said. Encouraged, he moved his hand further down and pulled her skirt up a little, not an easy task since the dress seemed to be on the tight side. "I want you more than I've ever wanted any other woman."

She gave him a good, long stare and he swallowed nervously. Then, he felt her lips brush his. He was less nervous as he kissed her back, his fingers threading through her pretty dark hair.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to decide they wanted to leave and go somewhere a bit more private.

"Now you're sure?" Ricky asked as they ran to his car. "I mean, are you sure you can wait to get to a hotel and you don't just want to do it in a room at the club?"

"No," Remiel shook her head. "Take me somewhere nice, would you?"

So they made their way to a nearby hotel and rushed to their room once they were given keys. With the door of the room closed behind them, they began kissing again, knocking into walls and furniture as they made their way backward toward the bed. When he felt his legs bump against the bed, he quickly came back to himself.

"I have to ask you something," he said.

"What?" Remiel asked. "Do you not want to do this anymore?"

"I do," Ricky replied. "I'm more concerned about you! I grew up being taught that I should look out for women and I just...I want to be absolutely sure you want to before we do anything. I know you're sort of drunk right now and I don't want to be taking advantage."

"But you're not!" Remiel insisted, not even slurring her words. "I'm not even drunk at all! And even if I was, I know what I want, maybe, kinda...I like you..." she reached up to play with his hair. "You're _sooo_ sexy! So let's do it already!"

Now that he was convinced, it didn't take long for them to undress each other, leave their clothes in a pile next to the bed, and fall back onto the mattress with Remiel looking up at him and running her fingers lightly over his ab muscles.

"You got such nice muscles!" She complimented.

"Well, you're beautiful," Ricky told her as he kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear. "And you smell so nice!"

She blushed and giggled loudly.

Then he swirled his tongue around her belly before kissing downward, especially lingering with her inner thighs.

"No!" She yelled suddenly.

"Why not?" Ricky asked and stopped immediately. "Don't tell me you've never been pleasured like this before."

Remiel blushed. Well, I...no, they did not, because...And I shouldn't tell about those, because..." she winced as she tried to get a grip on her words. "Really, I think it's simply disgus-"

"Are you kidding me?" Ricky yelled. "If you're afraid I'm not going to give back to you enough, I promise I will. I'm not a selfish person!"

He then proceeded to taste her, slowly and gently at first, but harder when it was clear that she was enjoying herself.

"Oh, my..." Remiel cried, her hips bucking forward as her fist crumpled the bed sheet. She felt like she was flying. She'd never felt anything like this before, reaching up for one of Ricky's hands so he could anchor her thrashing body and she wouldn't fall off the bed. She let out a yell as they both felt her orgasm.

"Good?" He asked.

"Yes," she panted. "I want you inside of me. "Please."

"Your wish is my command," he said and grinned. Then he froze. "Shit."

"What?" Remiel asked. "Are you nervous?"

"Oh, no," Ricky shook his head and positioned himself so she could see his erection. "That's fine, I just...I wasn't planning on this before i left to come to the bar since I just wanted a drink, and with all the drama with Adrian and Eloise, I didn't bring any protection with me." He shook his head. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"You mean...there's no chance?" Remiel asked.

"Well, possibly," Ricky conceded. "I promise you I don't have any weird diseases or anything so as long as you're protected on your end, I suppose we could just do it uncovered."

"Okay," Remiel agreed, thinking that there was no possible way anything could happen to her. It was one thing for her brothers to impregnate people, but that couldn't possibly happen to her, especially in a borrowed body. It was fine. She thought she'd be ready but she tensed up the second he first entered her, and then he quickly backed out.

"I _knew_ you weren't ready!" He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. I just..."

"No, it's fine," Remiel shook her head. "Please do it. I was just a little surprised, that's all."

"Okay, but I'm going to be gentle, just in case," he told her. "Then, if there's a next time, we can gett a little rougher if you want."

"Okay," Remiel nodded and felt herself relax as he made gentle circles on her skin with his fingers. He moved around her body this way, first with his fingers, then his lips and tongue, so that by the time he'd kissed up her thighs, she felt warm and like she was floating again. Very relaxed and comfortable.

"I'm ready now," she said and looked him in the eye. "Come inside me, please."

"All right," Ricky gave he a smile, then held her close against himself and entered her gently, over and over again until, at last, they clung to one another, panting and sweating before he let her fall back onto the mattress, their foreheads touching as they looked into each other's eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Was it good?"

"Yes," Remiel nodded, breathing steadily. "It was..."

"What are you doing to me?" He whispered and moved some hair out of her eyes. "It's like...like you're an angel from heaven or something."

This made her smile. "You don't know the half of it."

He put his hands on either side of her face. "You're so perfect. I'm completely under your spell and not just because of the physical stuff."

Remiel shrugged. "The physical stuff wasn't that bad."

Ricky chuckled. "Well, thanks. I'll take that as high praise!"

"I'm serious!" Remiel insisted. "I liked it. I enjoyed myself a lot!"

"What's your name?" Ricky questioned.

Remiel made a face. "You're not gonna like it. My name is Remiel. I know that sounds like a boy's name, but..."

Ricky shook his head and put a finger over her lips so she couldn't talk anymore. "I like it. I think it's the most beautiful name I've ever heard. The name of an amazing, beautiful, fearless, sexy woman."

Remiel bit her lip on a smile. "Now that I've told you mine, what's yours?"

"Ricky," Ricky replied. "Not my favorite name either. It's okay, I guess."

Later, they found themselves grinning at each other as they looked over one another's bare bodies and looked into each other's eyes.

"You wanna know a secret?" Remiel asked. When Ricky nodded, she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I really like your butt."

Ricky chuckled. "Well, thank you! I work out. What do you think of the front."

"Oh, that's average," Remiel replied. "Work on it."

Ricky gave her a smile as he got back on top of her. "I'd keep that in mind if it wasn't a big fat lie," he said. "I look good! I look _great!"_

"You do," Remiel admitted. Then she shut her eyes tight and blushed. "How was I? I know my breasts are kind of small, but..."

"They're perfect!" Ricky assured her. "Just the right size for me to hold in my hand."

She reached over, took one of his hands, and put it over her breasts.

Ricky smiled. "You like having my hands on you, don't you?"

"Well, maybe," Remiel said. "I just want you to be sure of what you're saying." She touched her breasts herself. "I just want to try and see what you see. And I suppose they're not that bad."

"I like it all," Ricky enthused. "Your perky, small breasts, your soft skin, your smooth, silky hair, your adorable butt, your lovely, big brown eyes, and your wonderful lips that I just can't stop kissing..."

"Well, if I'm that irresistible, what we just doing talking?" Remiel asked. "Let's do another round! And you can be rougher this time!"

Ricky grabbed his belt from the floor. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes," Remiel nodded. Then, he grabbed his belt and tied her wrists together before pushing hard into her, relieved when she laughed and begged him to do it again. "I like it," she told him. "Do it again, please."

"Yes, ma'am," Ricky winked. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

Afterward, they decided they were hungry and Ricky volunteered to go to the vending machine and get some things.

"Oh, my gosh, what is all that?" She asked when she opened the door. She wore his shirt and he was clad only in his jeans and held a bunch of junk food.

"It's cookies, candy, chips, chocolate bars..." Ricky came in and dumped it all on the table. "I couldn't decide what to get, so I just got everything."

"Wonderful!" Remiel cried. "That'll go perfect with all the booze I found in the fridge!"

"Don't you think you've had enough already?" Ricky winced, then pulled her away from the fridge and onto his lap, kissing her soundly.

"I don't care if I have," Remiel replied. "I just...I want to be different tonight. I want to have fun! I want to let loose!" She grabbed a chocolate bar, ripped it open, and took a bite.

"I don't understand that," Ricky told her. "So you'll have to explain it to me soon, all right?" He kissed her forehead gently and then led her back to bed, pulling her into his arms and hugging her close.

"What's the matter?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair. "You seem sad."

"I'm not," Ricky shook his head insistently. "Why would you say that?"

"I feel it," Remiel explained and squeezed his hand. "I see the pain in your eyes."

Ricky swallowed and even though he didn't want to cry in front of her, he felt the warm tears falling down his cheeks anyway. "I never knew my parents. Mom died giving birth to me cause she's human, and Dad...Dad blamed me cause he loved her so much. She was brought back to life after her death but that just brought up other problems and...they left me and each other. It hurts, even though I know I should be grateful for Grandma, Grandpa, and Aunt Kayla."

Remiel nodded. "I can help with that. I have powers that can help. Do you want me to?"

"Yes," Ricky sniffled. "Please do. Please make it stop hurting."

She nodded, putting a hand on his chest, over his heart. The room filled with light, making Ricky feel much lighter and causing the pain to disappear. When she removed her hand, she asked, "Is that better?"

Ricky nodded. "Yes. I'm very surprised, but it's _much_ better!" He hugged her and inhaled the scent of her hair. "Of course, being here with you, not being alone...that helps too."

"I understand," Remiel nodded. "And I promise I'll always be here for you."

* * *

The next morning, Ricky opened his eyes and turned to take Remiel into his arms, only to feel the prick of a knife on his throat, which cleared away the fog of sleepiness and made him look at her wide eyed.

"What the hell?" He asked, stunned. "What's going on? Is this some sort of new foreplay? I could be into it, but you might have mentioned you were doing it first!"

"Be silent!" Remiel snapped. Then she paused. "Although I suppose that it would be kind of me to ask you how you'd prefer to die after all you've done to me."

"What do you mean?" Ricky asked after picking his jaw up off the floor. "I asked you last night if you wanted to do what we did and you said 'Yes'. You can't accuse me of being ungentlemanly!"

"I can," Remiel said. "I should have known you'd be trouble from the second you first bumped into me."

"But we only met last night!" Ricky protested.

"How I wish that were true," Remiel scoffed. "But you've been a thorn in my side before. Calling me names, making a fool of me, sticking your nose into things that aren't your business...I finally was forced to bathe, but it has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, my god!" Ricky's eyes widened. "Smelly, it's _you_? Oh, geez!" He jumped out of bed and began rubbing his arms furiously. "I had unprotected sex with Smelly! What was I thinking?"

"Please," Remiel rolled her eyes. "Even if this _was _a problem, you wouldn't have to deal with any of the long term consequences since you're a man!"

"Oh, you think?" Ricky questioned. "Your father would smite me, probably, if it seemed like I'd abandoned you."

"He wouldn't if I did the job first," Remiel told him. "And I would, to someone who misled me in such a way!"

Ricky scoffed. "And while we're on the subject of misleading people, why would you spend all your time being smelly and gross if you can make yourself smell and look, you know, better? You're so..."

"If you call me, 'beautiful...' Remiel warned and brandished the knife.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Ricky shot back. "But you're certainly not the trainwreck you were before."

Underneath her anger, deep, _deep _down, part of her, a very small part, was touched. But she shook her head and bared her teeth. "I don't have to put up with this! I'm leaving. And don't you dare tell anyone a word about what we did!"

"Even if I tell no one, we can't deny that it happened and that it was nice," Ricky said and grabbed her to kiss her soundly. "Granted, it's kind of pathetic that you can only be nice when you've got alcohol in you, but...at least you were good for a night."

"Only a night," Remiel said. "Because I swear to you, there will never be another reason for me to come near you again. And that's a promise!" She then strode to the door and slammed it shut as he tried to follow, leaving him alone until checkout, drinking everything he could get his hands on in the mini fridge.


	3. Picking Up The Pieces

Selina and Elijah were enjoying a peaceful morning with coffee and paper. As peaceful as it could be with Eloise on their minds.

"Are you worried about her?" Elijah asked, reaching for Selina's hand as she put her coffee cup down and put her head on the kitchen island, her eyes closing. "Is that stopping you from sleeping?"

"No, I'm fine," Selina shook her head. "Actually, yes. I mean, she's pregnant and who the hell knows where she is or how she's being taken care of...it's scary!" She then tried to give Elijah a smile. "But Adrian won't let anything happen to her. It'll all be fine."

"Yes it will!" Elijah nodded, trying not to show that he was worried too.

Selina was about to fall asleep on the table again when a door slamming caused them to look up. It was Ricky and he seemed upset. They kept their eyes on him as he stomped down the stairs, slammed cupboard doors, banged pots and pans just to make noise, made himself a bowl of cereal, then slammed that hard on the kitchen island before grabbing a banana. Then, finally after raging in silence, he looked up and spoke two words.

"Coffee please," he said.

His grandparents shared a look.

"Are you sure you need it? You seem worked up enough already," Selina observed.

He just glared at her and she made him a cup and pushed it over to him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong," Ricky said, filling the cup with milk and white stuff from a shaker.

"I'm happy to hear that nothing is wrong, son, but you do realize that you poured salt into your coffee just now, right?" Elijah questioned.

"Shit!" Ricky yelled and gave the cup a push. Selina caught it as it slid across the table and frowned.

"Careful! That's one of my best cups!"

"Sorry," Ricky apologized.

"Did something bad happen at the club?" Selina asked. "Or at class? Please unburden yourself before you take it out on innocent coffee cups." She paused. "Is it Eloise? I just know we'll find her!"

"No, but she's better than...than _her!" _ Ricky hissed and squished his banana in his fist, letting the goo spurt out of the peel and go all over the counter while his grandfather rolled his eyes and went to get a wipe to clean it up with. "I hope we find Eloise too! She's so nice and polite and good. She didn't deserve to be kidnapped!"

"Did you meet someone last night?" Elijah asked as he got the banana goo off the island. "If it didn't go well, there'll always be someone else!"

"I...never mind," Ricky replied. "I wish it _hadn't_ gone well! If it had been awful, I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"So you _did_ meet someone?" Elijah asked.

"No!" Ricky snapped as Selina pulled her coffee cup out of his reach. "She's an absolute nobody I met no one at all!"

He began to growl and pace back and forth.

"Isn't it nice that our grandson has met someone, my dear?" Elijah remarked to Selina.

"Of course," Selina smiled. "Ricky, how about you be still a moment and tell us her name? We're very eager to hear."

Ricky gave a hopeless shake of the head. "I'm so stupid! I'm a stupid, _stupid_ man! I should have recognized her immediately and run for the hills, but I was so blinded by her sexy dress and legs and everything! The alarm bells were probably going off in my head and I didn't hear a thing!" He dramatically buried his head in his arms.

The kitchen went silent as Elijah mouthed, 'What is he talking about'?

'I don't know' was Selina's mouthed reply.

Then Elijah gave a pointed cough. "I know this situation is distressing, but we can't help you if we don't know what happened, so we'll need to know more."

"The Smelly One!" Ricky yelled dramatically and then blushed scarlet, hiding his face again.

Elijah looked at Selina without comprehension. "That was hardly a help. What does he mean?"

"Oh, dear," Selina smirked and tried not to laugh.

"A woman who bumped into him a few times before," Selina replied. "They haven't gotten along well. She's one of Lucifer's sisters and very...warlike and not in tune with her feelings or emotions or anything like that. Her name is Remiel."

"Don't talk about her!" Ricky cried. "If you absolutely have to, use an unflattering nickname like Smelly."

"I will not do that," Selina replied. "I don't see what it accomplishes." She gave him a smile. "So, you spent the night together? That's special."

"Clearly she was smelling better," Elijah added.

Ricky growled. "That...that _no one_ took advantage of me!"

"Did she?" Selina asked. "Or are you being melodramatic?" Knowing it was probably the latter, she gave a small smile.

"I hope you used protection," Elijah told him. "Remember how much we drilled that into your head? It's important!"

"I, um...well," Ricky blushed.

"Oh, damn," Elijah swore. "Ricky, you know that's what you have to do! Why didn't you do it?"

"Well, I asked!" Ricky defended himself. "I truly did. I hadn't planned on being with her so I didn't have condoms or anything and since it was a choice between having sex and not having sex, and she was very insistent that we do it..." He heaved a deep sigh. "We did it." He gave Elijah a look. "No more lectures. I know I screwed up. I don't need to hear from you what my brain has been yelling very loudly since that night."

Selina sighed. "It'll be okay," she told him. "What's done is done. Whatever happens, we'll get through it."

"Thank you," Ricky told her and then went to pour himself another cup of coffee.

* * *

"Could I have a little more coffee, please?" Oliver asked Katherine before gobbling down another pancake. "And thank you for letting me have some of these."

Truth be told, he'd just taken them, but something in Katherine didn't have the heart to take food away from the poor man. "It's...it's fine," she got out. She grabbed the coffee pot and brought it over, positioning it to pour some into his cup just as he reached for it to serve himself. Then their hands touched and they felt a static shock.

"Here," Katherine said quickly. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," Oliver replied. "Didn't feel a thing."

They went back to eating, only talking when Katherine asked Oliver for an apple, until Oliver finally cleared his throat. "I know that you really needed to look after Remiel the other night so thank you for coming to help me with He. It was very kind of you."

"Oh, you're welcome!" Katherine told him. "But you're such a big strong man that you could have handled it without me."

"I didn't want to though," Oliver insisted.

"As for Remiel, I bet she was fine," Katherine said as she buttered some toast. "What could have happened?"

It was then that Remiel barged in with a bag full of weapons and placed it on the table. "All right," she yelled, glaring at Katherine. "Choose which one you will die by!" She was dressed in her usual warrior clothes and frowning deeply.

"Oh, look!" Oliver exclaimed. "Your friend the killer has come to interrupt breakfast and murder us!"

"What's wrong, Remiel?" Katherine asked, keeping her cool.

"_What's wrong_?" Remiel hissed, getting in Katherine's face. "What's wrong is that even though you promised to stay with me, you left me _alone_ at the club last night!"

Katherine placed finger in the center of Remiel's chest and gently made space between them. "Oh, don't be silly," she said. "I'm sure you were fine. I wasn't even gone for that long. What could have possibly happened?"

"Yes," Oliver nodded. "What's got your panties all twisted?"

"Don't you say a word about my panties!" Remiel yelled. "As for what happened, he took my...he took my..." She struggled to get her words out, shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath so she wouldn't get sick.

"What's she talking about?" Oliver asked Katherine.

"No idea," Katherine shrugged. "She seemed fine when I left. Had a few drinks in her...and she was having a great time dancing with several men."

"Well one man in particular must have caught her eye since she can't keep quiet about it!" Oliver got out, a grin curving his lips.

Remiel turned her fury on Oliver, wagging her finger at him. "You keep your mouth shut!" She yelled.

"Oh, dear, you shook your finger at me!" Oliver cried dramatically. "Whatever shall I do? I'm terrified!"

Remiel growled and turned back to Katherine. "Because of you...because you left me, I exchanged body fluid with _him!"_

"What does that mean?" Oliver asked Katherine in a stage whisper.

"I don't know," Katherine shrugged. "Maybe it's her way of saying she made out with a guy or something." She shrugged.

"Well, there you go!" Oliver got out. "Marvelous! You see what a good scrubbing can do?" Both he and Katherine raised their cups in the air, toasted, and then took drinks.

"It wasn't just any man who was the cause of my humiliation!" Remiel burst out. "It was that worm Ricky Mikaelson!"

At that, both Oliver and Katherine spit their coffee out on the table and began choking, whacking on another in the back in an attempt to make it stop. "But I thought you hated him!" Katherine said when she could finally speak.

Remiel blushed and avoided Katherine's eyes. "Keep telling me that, please!"

"I don't know," Oliver said, putting in his two cents. "It seems she likes him at least a little bit."

It was then that Remiel grabbed him by the hair and put a knife to his throat. "I hope you're prepared to die, because I have had enough of you!"

"Remiel, let him go," Katherine urged. "Don't hurt him. Be nice!"

"But he insults me every time he speaks!" Remiel complained without moving the knife. "I'm not just going to stand here and be humiliated!"

"If he apologizes, will you let him go?" Katherine asked.

Remiel rolled her eyes. "Oh, all right," she said. "If I must."

"I'm sorry for what I said about you and Ricky," Oliver got out. "I know this must be a very trying situation for you and I bet I'm just making it worse."

"Yes, you are," Remiel nodded. "I know you're only apologizing because you were told to, but I accept."

"By the way," he said, "What is that smell on you? It's not bad because I know you shower now, but it's...different. Kind of manly."

Remiel sniffed herself, eyes widening. "Oh, no!" She cried. "His scent! It's all over me!" She looked at them. "Is the shower free?" She shook her head. "If you're both here, then it must be!" She then ran off without another word and Katherine and Oliver smiled at each other.

"If one good thing came of all this," Oliver observed, "At least she seems to like showering now."

* * *

"Aren't quiet, peaceful afternoons delightful?" Steve asked Gwen as he sat stroking Pepper the dog absentmindedly with one hand. "So nice, so comfortable."

"Maybe _you're _comfortable," Gwen snapped and punched a pillow repeatedly. "But I'm not. I just can't be! She keeps kicking me! I hope she just explodes out of my stomach one day and that's that!" She then frowned at Steve, who was smirking. "Is my discomfort a joke to you? You're partly the cause of it, you know."

"No, no, of course I'm not laughing at you!" Steve assured her. "But you won't have to wait long to find out what's so funny!" He got up and opened the door as Ricky charged through it and flew headlong into the love seat.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked as he tried to get up. "I would help you, but I can't move very easily these days."

"No need, ma'am," Ricky told her. "But thank you."

"You're welcome," Gwen replied and then winced at her daughter's continual assault on her organs.

"Look, dear, Ricky Mikaelson's come to visit us!" Steve proclaimed.

"Not a visit," Ricky shook his head. "I just...I demand restitution for what you've put me through!"

"Oh, dear," Gwen rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Steve, what did you do to the poor boy? And be honest."

Steve shrugged. "I have no idea," he said. Then turned back to Ricky. "Would you care to explain to me just what harm I've done you, young man? I can't help you if I don't know what I'm supposed to have done wrong."

"You lied to me!" Ricky cried. "You told me _she_ wouldn't be a problem anymore!"

"She who?" Steve asked. "I'm lost. Please elaborate."

"Your daughter Remiel!" Ricky cried. "But you know that! You're just playing dumb to irritate me! This is all just a big joke to you!"

"Of course, Remiel," Steve nodded. "I remember now. I told you it would be easiest to elude her on the street if you were in your grandfather's car. I never said there would be a point where she wouldn't be something of a problem for you. Is that what you believe she is?"

"Yes!" Ricky nodded. "Being tricked into sleeping with her is a problem!"

"Oh, dear," Gwen said. She couldn't help but chuckle a little, even though Ricky was clearly in anguish. "It seems like she's finally started bathing."

"Yes," Steve nodded. "That, and she's quite beautiful, especially when she actually puts effort into her appearance."

"I never said otherwise," Gwen got out.

Steve looked appealingly at Ricky. "Would _you_ say she's beautiful, son?"

"What?" Ricky asked, hating being put on the spot and turning the same color as a strawberry. "Well, I wouldn't say she's _ugly."_

"You see, my dear?" Steve told Gwen. "He doesn't think she's ugly. He wouldn't have slept with her if he'd thought otherwise."

"Obviously," Gwen nodded.

"That's beside the point and you both know it!" Ricky yelled.

Steve tilted his head and grinned wider. "Young man, you _do_ realize I know when you lie."

"Okay, she's gorgeous!" Ricky conceded. "But also a giant pain in my ass! You promised me I wouldn't see her anymore!"

"Well you obviously saw more of her than I thought you did," Steve said. "And I have to remind you that I said you should enjoy the quiet time without her because you wouldn't have much in the future. That's different."

"I hoped it would be the last time I laid eyes on her!" Ricky howled.

"Oh, dear, Steve," Gwen shook her head. "Did you lie to him again?"

"As long as you were safe and used protection, I'm sure you'll be fine and won't have to endure my daughter's presence anymore," Steve told him.

Ricky blushed. "Well, she told me she couldn't get pregnant, being celestial and all," he said.

"Well, she was very wrong!" Gwen said, and gestured at her belly, then at Steve. "He was part of making this child. And Lucifer and Eleanor have...how many will it be once the next baby is born, dear?"

"Eight," Steve supplied.

"Yes, eight," Gwen nodded. "So it should stand to reason that if male celestial beings can impregnate their wives, then females can get pregnant also."

"Granted it wasn't always that way," Steve conceded. "I hadn't always had grandchildren in the plan but eventually, I decided it might be nice. It's not my fault that Remiel either chose to ignore this decision or didn't listen when I made the change. She never pays attention to things she doesn't want to hear." He paused. "Now, when it comes to how _I _ personally procreated, I'm not quite sure of the specifics, something to do with this human body, perhaps, but..."

"Never mind!" Ricky huffed. "I don't want to hear any more of this!" He looked at Gwen. "Good day, ma'am!" He strode to the door and slammed it behind him without another word.

"You tortured that poor young man!" Gwen exclaimed. "Steve, _really_!"

"You helped," Steve countered. "Don't deny it!" He grinned and stroked her hair.

"Well," Gwen grinned back. "It was obvious he's quite taken with her. I don't think that can be denied." She shut her eyes and grinned as Steve gently kissed her forehead.

"Of course he is, my dear. Of course he is."

* * *

After a few hours of blissful silence, Gwen tensed when Steve suddenly looked up from his paper. "What?" She asked. "What is it? Something bad?" Her sense of anxiety increased when Pepper began barking.

"Well, 'bad' might be a harsh term," Steve told her. "Remiel is coming. And she's_ not_ in a good mood."

"How interesting," Gwen got out. "Apparently the post sex good feelings didn't last long with her. No surprise there."

"I'll get the door and try and make things as short and painless as possible since I know you're not feeling well and we've already dealt with one angry visitor today."

"Well as long as she's bathed I think I'll be able to handle it," Gwen told him. "But if she hasn't...things won't be pretty. I can't keep things down very well and that smell will just make things worse!"

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine," Steve waved this concern aside as the door opened. "Look who's here! My daughter, Remiel!" He smiled. "How are you doing, dear?"

"I'm not here for a chat over tea and cookies," Remiel snapped. Then she looked down at Pepper, who was barking and trying to nip her ankles. "And would you move this creature? It's distracting!"

Steve picked up the dog and stroked it gently. "Now, Pepper, be nice to your sister!"

Then, as Remiel's face went red, she burst out, "I have to give you a piece of my mind!" Then she turned to Gwen. "Hello, Aunt Gwen. Still pregnant?" She shuddered. "I would _never_ carry a creature like that inside of me. Never!"

"Well, it's not for everyone," Gwen conceded. "You look nice, dear. And you smell nice too." She gave Steve a wink.

"Really?" Remiel blushed a little. "I borrowed this shirt and these jeans from Katherine. They aren't horribly uncomfortable but I still prefer my usual clothes."

"I must agree with Gwen about how nice you look," Steve remarked. "And you smell so fresh! Doesn't it feel better? You've always been a beautiful woman but a good scrub has improved you even more."

Remiel rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the compliments, Father, but when will you get it through your thick skull that you cannot toy with me like you can my brothers and sisters?"

Steve gave her a look. "What have I done? I haven't toyed with anyone. What would make you say something like that?"

"I won't accept you making a fool of me while trying to get me to experience silly human things," Remiel clarified, arms crossed.

"Elaborate on what you mean by 'human things'" Steve told her. "I'm still not sure what you mean."

Remiel looked at Gwen. "Can you get him to stop playing dumb so I don't have to go into details? Please?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's not playing dumb," Gwen replied, a smile curving her lips. "And I'm just as intrigued as he is by where this is going. Please explain more."

"All right," Remiel huffed, her cheeks flushing pink. "I...I met someone."

"Did you?" Steve grinned widely. "So what the young Mikaelson said when he came here was true!"

"What?" Remiel went pale. "He came here and told you about us? That rat!" She balled her hands into fists.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, he didn't seem happy about what happened," Steve told her. "I believe he said he wanted retribution for it. Wasn't that the word he used, Gwen?"

"Yes," Gwen nodded. "It certainly was."

"Retribution for what?" Remiel cried. "If anyone should be asking for retribution, it's _me_, not him! He danced with me! Father, he put his hand between my legs! You should smite him for playing with my virtue!"

Steve grinned. "Well, it seems like you weren't so mad about it when you were together that night. In fact, you rather enjoyed yourself!"

"Father!" Remiel blushed even redder. "How dare you!"

"Well, I can't help it that I know everything," Steve shrugged. "In fact, there are some things I'd rather not. However, this is _not_ one of those things."

"I can't believe he told you," Remiel said, sitting down on a chair and burying her face in her hands. "I'm so embarrassed."

Steve came over and put a hand on her back. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, my sweet girl. You could do much worse and I think young Mikaelson is quite handsome."

Remiel clenched her teeth. "I wouldn't know. I barely looked at him. It was dark in the room."

"Dark or not, you still shared a room and a bed with him. And surely you saw him _before_ you entered the dark room," Steve reasoned.

Remiel growled and looked her father in the eye. "I knew it would be a mistake to try and talk to you!" She cried and stomped her foot. "Just know one thing: I know what you're up to and I will _not_ let you manipulate me into having feelings for that...that..._man_ is too generous a term but I don't know what else to call him! I've had enough. Goodbye, Father. Goodbye, Aunt Gwen." She then turned on her heel and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, that was fun," Gwen said after a few seconds of silence.

"Wasn't it though?" Steve smiled, and Gwen smiled too.

"I suppose we were kind of cruel, but she's so in denial of her feelings for him that we had to do _something!"_ Gwen remarked. "I have a feeling that if we just keep pushing, it will all come out of her one day."

"Or maybe we don't have to push," Steve suggested. "Maybe we'll just let time take its toll. Perhaps that would be better, my dear."

"But do you think that will work?" Gwen asked. "Do you think it's enough?"

"Yes," Steve winked and took her hand to kiss it. "I do."

* * *

Ricky parked his truck in the empty club parking lot. It was during the hour or so in the day that business paused so they could check inventory and do any errands that needed to be done before things started picking up again in the evening. The clientele knew this and while people weren't discouraged from coming at this point, it was the least interesting part of the day so they usually stayed away.

And that was perfect for him. It meant he could rage at Noah without making a fool of himself. Ricky strode inside with purpose and hit the bar repeatedly with his palm.

Not long after, Noah appeared. "Hey," he said. "Any news of Eloise?"

"No," Ricky shook his head. "Nothing yet."

They stood in silence for a little bit and then Noah went behind the bar. "We're almost done with the inventory check and Roxie and Vince are about to head to the store, so if you want a drink, I'll get it for you."

"Thanks but no," Ricky shook his head and put up a hand. "What I have to say to you, I'm saying with a clear head." He paused. "You should be ashamed of how you tricked me! You pushed me toward...that _person_ the other night on the dance floor and now my life is a living hell!"

As he spoke, his voice rose to a feverish pitch that brought Roxie out, her purse slung over her shoulder. "What are we talking about? Remiel? I had no idea she would be so gorgeous." She paused. "Did things go bad? I'm sorry. People have off nights sometimes. I'm sure she didn't mind that you couldn't perform."

Ricky turned to face Noah. "Seriously? Is she for real?"

Noah shrugged and grinned. "Roxie is Roxie, man. What do you want me to do?"

Ricky then put hands on hips and got in Roxie's face. "Just so you know, Miss 'I know everything', I performed very well, thank you. A good time was had by all!"

"Well, good!" Roxie said. "Why are you so mad at Noah then? I'm confused!"

"He...he tricked me into it!" Ricky explained.

"But you said you had a good time," Roxie countered. "So is that really tricking you?"

"I only gave you a necessary push because you couldn't keep your eyes off her and you were drooling all over my floor," Noah defended himself. "It was very painful to watch while you did nothing about it."

"Not true!" Ricky shouted.

"So you didn't like her?" Roxie asked. "Or don't?"

Ricky blushed. "Did I say that? I don't think I did."

"So you do?" Roxie's eyebrows came together. "Make up your mind!"

Noah then nudged her, a grin on his lips. "I think he likes her so much that he can't see or think straight."

She nodded in agreement and he put a hand on Ricky's arm. "It's okay, man; we've all been there and I think it will be better for you if you just accept that's what's happening to you now."

Ricky then growled and pulled away, Roxie and Noah's laughter ringing in his ears as he stomped back to his truck and drove home.

* * *

He tried to calm down once he reached his room, but he was still seething with rage about how Roxie and Noah had taunted him. He needed to yell. He needed to scream. He needed to give that woman a piece of his mind...or at the very least warn her that they might be parents soon unless she was taking pills.

He started to put in her number. Then stopped, swore, and threw the phone down. Picked it up, swore again and made the call before he could change his mind.

The phone rang several times before someone finally answered.

"What do you want, Ricky?"

He growled. "If you knew it was me, why did it take you so long to answer? How did you know it was me?"

"Well, only my father, my brother, and Katherine have my number," she said. "So it wasn't hard to guess. And also, I _really_ didn't feel like talking to you. So...what do you want? And make it fast."

"I just...wanted to know what you were up to," he said and sat down on the bed.

"Eating macaroni and cheese that Katherine made for me," Remiel replied. "It's one of the few things that makes life on this Earth tolerable."

"Oh I like that," Ricky laughed. "That's nice. Even when you piss me off you also manage to charm me."

"That's not what I intended," Remiel said quickly. "I don't want you to find me charming!"

"What are the other things that make life on Earth bearable for you?" He asked. "Care to share?"

"I don't know," Remiel said and blushed. "Now if you didn't actually have anything important to say, I'm gonna hang up. Got it?"

"No, wait!" Ricky yelled. "I just want to talk, that's all. Please?"

Remiel's breathing picked up and her heart was beating so loud she was sure Ricky could hear it on his side of the line. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, there are a few things," Ricky told her. "Last night? Why you ran away from me this morning? Stuff like that." This was met with silence. "Not very talkative all of a sudden, are you?"

"I won't ask for anything if that's what you're wondering."

"Did I say you would?" Ricky asked.

"Well, no, but-"

"Do you have Facetime?" Ricky asked, cutting off her protests.

"Do I have what? What's that?"

"Look at your phone, find the icon with the word 'Facetime' underneath it, press it, then enter my code, Ricky#234, and we'll be able to see each other while we talk."

"But I don't _want_ to see you!" Remiel protested.

Ricky chuckled. "That's rich coming from someone who couldn't keep her eyes off me last night!"

"Oh, shut up!" Remiel spat.

There was silence after. Ricky was sure she'd ended the call, until there was a beep on his phone. "Hey!" He cried. "You got the electronic touch!"

"Of course I do," Remiel replied smugly. "Dad created the world after all."

Then their pictures came on both their cell phones. They stared at one another in surprised silence and then spoke.

"Hi."

"Hi."

It didn't take much looking for Ricky to realize that Remiel had changed her outfit.

"What in the world are you wearing?" He asked. "Not that I don't like it, but-"

Remiel shrugged. "Katherine wanted to see what she could do about washing my other clothes so she let me borrow this shirt and these jeans. It's not fancy like what I had on last night. I'm much more comfortable now. I feel more like myself."

Ricky swallowed, thinking to himself that she looked much better in the casual clothes. Also, he was trying not to notice that she wasn't wearing a bra either, but he liked that too. Finally, he cleared his throat. "Well, I'm glad you're happy. What you're wearing suits you."

"Thanks," Remiel said. "So...what's this about? And you can be honest, whatever it is. I promise I won't put a knife to your throat this time. And in the future, I'll do my best to stay out of your way."

"Why, Remiel?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?" Ricky clarified.

"Well," Remiel sighed deeply. "Last night was a mistake; it shouldn't have happened."

"But it did," Ricky said. "And I don't regret it. It sounds like you do though, so..."

"No, I don't," Remiel told him. "Even if I don't want it to happen again, I don't regret it."

"But even so..." Ricky began. "That's it then? What if I don't want it to be? What if I want to know more about you?"

"That...that's not possible," Remiel said. "We're from two different worlds, and..."

"My uncle married a demon girl!" Ricky cried. "How different can we be? We can manage! God damn it, Remiel! It's not the end of the world!"

"Please don't bring my father into this," Remiel begged. "He hears and knows everything and we don't want him sticking his nose into this more than he already has!" Then she paused. "And that's your own fault since you went whining to him first."

"How did you find out?" Ricky cried. "Did you whine to him too? So nice that we had the same idea!" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't you be sarcastic with me!" Remiel yelled. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, I was pissed at you and it seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"What did he say?" Remiel asked. "Something else besides words of glee about how I was finally getting to be with someone?"

"Did he tell you that since we didn't use protection you could get pregnant?" Ricky asked, his voice more subdued now. "That's what I wanted to tell you too, just in case we need to, you know, get prepared."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Did you hear me?" Ricky yelled. "We didn't use protection last night! We did it more than once since you told me you were fine. I thought that meant that you took pills or something. Do you? Please tell me you do! Please tell me that we aren't going to have to deal with you being pregnant now."

"So that's the only reason you called?" Remiel spat. "To make sure I didn't do something that would inconvenience you and get in the way of your wonderful life plan of drinking beer, sleeping with women, and sitting on your butt?"

"Hey now!" Ricky cried. "That's not what I meant at all! If you would just listen-"

"I've told you that you wouldn't hear from me in the future, so kindly return the favor and don't try and contact me either," Remiel spat. "I won't be a bother to you anymore, Ricky Mikaelson. Thank you for stopping me from doing something with you that actually _would_ be a mistake: the biggest mistake of my life!"

The line then went dead, and Ricky swore, throwing his phone down hard on the bed and stomping downstairs for a drink, grateful that the kitchen was empty. He didn't want to have to explain things with Remiel to anyone; especially when he couldn't really explain them to himself.


	4. A Dramatic Entrance

Eloise was on her back, her mouth open to catch whatever water was dripping from the ceiling. It was disgusting water, probably full of dirt and disease, but it was still water and she had to take whatever she could to keep her baby alive. No way in hell would she lose it.

It took some time but eventually, she got enough for a mouthful, winced as she swallowed, and then, hearing a squeak from one of the dungeon's dark corners, pounced as fast she could on the rat, broke its neck, and sucked it dry, adding the body to the growing pile of rat carcasses. Again, disgusting, but blood was blood.

She heard a footstep and tensed. Then there came a voice from a masked figure who strode in to stand in the dungeon's dim light.

"I know who you are!" She yelled. "And you aren't going to hurt me! I won't let you! I won't let her and I won't let you!"

But he leaned closer and held out a large loaf of bread, some cheese, and some butter, along with a knife."Eat this," he said, his eyes roaming over the rat pile. "Unless you'd prefer vermin."

"Well, thank you," Eloise got out. "But...if you work for Helene, why would you do this for me?"

"I don't believe in torturing innocent people, especially not women." Eloise shivered and tensed as his hands balled into fists. "But there's one I'd like to strangle!"

Even though he didn't mean her, Eloise winced anyway and then pushed the bread away. "I can't take this! You're a beast! You're an outlaw!"

"Yes, but I'm a sexy one!" Ludovic winked and then tried his best to look innocent. "How can you not trust anyone that makes this face?"

Eloise frowned. "Helene used to make that face," she said. "I've learned my lesson."

Ludovic sighed, took some bread, and made a smiley face on it out of bits of cheese. "Look, the food is so happy to see you. Please eat it."

"Why?" Eloise asked.

Ludovic let out a growl of frustration. "Because you deserve better than a pile of rats!" He cried. "Is that all you want?"

"No, but I don't want to be killed either!" Eloise said. She then watched without blinking as he slowly at some of the bread and cheese and when he didn't keel over, she finally nibbled on some of the bread.

"Oh, look at you!" Ludovic told her. "Good for you! How brave!"

"Shut up," Eloise got out as she began wolfing down more and more bread.

After she was finished, she felt a bit stronger. "Thank you for the food," she got out. "Can you...can you free me? Please? There are...certain reasons...that I need to get out of here. I don't want to get you in trouble, but..."

"I can't," Ludovic told her. "At least not right now. But I'll make sure you and your baby have enough food to eat. More than enough if I can manage it."

Eloise's eyes widened and her hand went to her stomach. "How...how do you know that I'm...?"

"Just a guess," he said. "But an educated one. I...I feel things. You're part demon too, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Eloise nodded. "You got a problem with that?"

"Oh, no," Ludovic shook his head, then they heard a noise outside of the cell. "I should probably go," he said. "But I'll bring you more food soon."

"Okay," Eloise nodded, deciding to take a risk and trust him since she didn't have any other choice. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said. Then gave her one last salute before leaving her alone in the cell once again.

* * *

"All right, I'm about to go meet Astrid, Alistair, and the other Council members to see what can be done about Eloise," Steve told Gwen, shaking his head. "I shouldn't have to do that. Why can't I just see it myself?"

"Maybe it has something to do with Avery," Gwen suggested. "Maybe she's stopping you."

Steve shook his head. "No, don't be silly. Why would that be?"

Gwen frowned. "Before you go, could you give me a back rub? It's hurting again!"

"I just gave you one!" Steve snapped. "If I did that until you felt better, I would be later than I already am. How about you take a warm bath or shower? That should relax you."

"You know, I would do that if I had the energy to move," Gwen countered. "But if you didn't notice, I'm huge. Movement is difficult! And our daughter is sucking the life out of me!"

"Yes, I realize that but I have to go to this meeting now," Steve told her and kissed her forehead. "When I get back, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"All right," Gwen sighed deeply and stuck a pillow behind her back. "I suppose that'll have to do."

"I love you, dear," Steve said in a soft voice. "I do."

"Yes, I know," Gwen sighed. "Go to your meeting. I wouldn't want you to be late."

"But if anything happens, you call me," Steve said. "And I'll come right back. Will you do that?"

Gwen nodded.

"And would you like me to call someone for you so you're not here alone?" Steve asked.

"No, thank you," Gwen shook her head and shifted her body. "It's very sweet, but I promise I'm fine. If I need someone, I'll call them myself. Go to your meeting. Save Eloise. Be a hero."

"I will," Steve smiled. "See you soon, dear."

Gwen listened to him go, then tried to occupy her mind with a book or some TV, but she couldn't relax. Finally, she zapped the phone over to call someone to come over and keep her company. Perhaps Malachai. He was able to keep Avery reasonably calm and well behaved.

"Hello?" He greeted after she called him.

"Malachai, hello, it's Gwen Hamilton. This might seem like a ridiculous request, but...Steve's had to go to a meeting, so I'm at the house by myself. I wouldn't mind a little company. Would you stop by for a chat? If you have something else to do, it's okay, but if you have a bit of spare time..."

"Of course," Malachai nodded. He'd warmed up to Gwen and the child she was carrying. "I'll be there soon."

"Thank you," Gwen told him. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

After she ended the call, she managed to hoist herself to her feet so she could go use the bathroom, but as she took her first few steps away from the sofa, she cursed under her breath, looking down at the water on the floor. Miss Avery was on her way at last, and thank goodness Malachai was coming so she wouldn't have to deliver on her own.

* * *

Malachai parked his car in Gwen and Steve's driveway, grinning at the bright, sunny sky overhead. But his good mood turned to one of concern when Gwen answered his knock. She was white as a sheet.

"Hi, Gwen," he greeted her. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but...you don't look well. Is something wrong? If you'd like me to come back some other time so you can rest..."

He started to turn away, but was surprised when Gwen took his arm in a tight grip. "If you consider my going into labor something 'wrong' then yes, something is wrong. See?"

Malachai looked inside and saw a trail of water on the wood floor. "Oh, my goodness!"

"You're certainly right," Gwen nodded, her eyes closing. "Help me..."

Malachai's eyes widened and he stepped forward to catch Gwen as she swayed and fell forward. "Did you sense this was going to happen?" He asked. "Did you call me to help?"

"Not specifically," Gwen said after her eyes opened and she was able to take a deep breath. her whole body was really beginning to ache. "My water broke right after I got off the phone with you."

Malachai groaned. She was now dead weight and it was making his arms ache. "Where would you like me to set you down?" He had his eye on one of the living room couches but his aching arms let her down gently on the living room carpet before they reached it.

"Floor it is," he got out. "Sorry!"

"It's okay," Gwen told him and then let out a terrible shriek. "She's coming!" She yelled. "Damn it, Malachai, it hurts! I feel like my guts are exploding!"

"It will be fine," Malachai tried to assure her. "I'll just get you a pillow and-"

"I don't need a damn pillow!" Gwen cried. "You're as useless as Steve. She's coming now! You're gonna need to get towels to get her out!"

"Oh, I'm sure you're exaggerating-" Malachai began, then let out a shriek of his own and covered his eyes when she pulled up the skirt of her dress, revealing nothing underneath, but the top of a baby's head.

"What did you do that for?" He yelled.

"You needed proof!" Gwen said. "if you're wondering why I'm not wearing underwear, it's just been more comfortable this way lately."

"I was not wondering that, and thank you for scarring me for life even more!" Malachai told her.

"Oh, stop being such a coward and help me get her out!" Gwen snapped. "It's all we can do. She's coming and there's no stopping her."

"Well, how do I help you?" Malachai asked. "I've never delivered a baby before! I have no idea what I'm doing!"

"Just get some towels and hot water!" Gwen snapped. "Do you think you can do that? And do it fast!"

"Okay," Malachai nodded. He ran to the bathroom and came back with the towels and water, then pushed up his sleeves.

"Goodness, you have nice arms," Gwen remarked.

"Thank you," Malachai gave her a small smile.

"Okay," Gwen said and gave a push. "We're very close. You'll have to pull her out and put her in the towel."

"You mean look under your skirt at your...your private area?" Malachai asked. "You'll have to pardon me for saying this, but I really don't think that's appropriate."

"I don't give a damn about whether it's appropriate or not!" Gwen cried and then let out a yell. "Just get her out of me!"

Malachai heaved a big sigh and looked up and toward the window, and wherever else Steve might be. "You owe me big for this," he muttered under his breath.

Then Gwen began the final push, squeezing Malachai's hand so hard he was sure she'd broken a few of his fingers, even as he yelled words of encouragement.

Finally, Avery slid out and Malachai caught her in a towel. She came out with making little noises rather than crying loudly, something that concerned Gwen. "Is she okay?" Gwen asked. "I can't hear anything. Is my baby okay?"

"Yes," Malachai smiled as the baby instinctively grabbed his finger. "She's perfectly fine and she's an adorable child!" He cleared his throat. "Sit yourself up and I'll give her to you. Do you need help?"

"No, I got it now," Gwen said, then took her baby. "You're right. She is beautiful!" She cuddled her daughter, who had a button nose, big eyes, and a spray of dark hair. "Hello, Miss Avery. I'm your mother. "Your daddy is gone right now, but this nice man is named Malachai. You'll like him!"

With Avery safe in her mother's arms, he used his magic to clean everything up. "Will you be okay for a few minutes while I go make some phone calls? Do you want me to call Steve?"

"Thanks for offering, but I don't want to interrupt his meeting," Gwen said. "He can meet her when he gets home."

"All right," Malachai nodded and patted and kissed Avery's head. "Whatever you want."

"And Malachai?" Gwen asked.

"What?" Malachai got out.

"Thank you for your help," Gwen got out. "Avery and I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Malachai said. "You're very welcome."

* * *

Helene breathed in deeply as she pulled the tray of cinnamon rolls from the oven, slathered then in icing, and then cut herself a big one.

"There," she said, settling down with her breakfast. Then she let out a cry as it was snatched from the plate by another hand. "What?" She asked, then looked up and groaned as Ludovic gulped down her food. "That was mine, you know," she said.

"I know, but I don't care," Ludovic snapped.

Helene then noticed that his full lips had a bit of icing on them...and she had the strangest urge to kiss him and then lick it off. But she frowned and shook her head.

"You're an absolute slob!" She yelled. "You have crumbs and frosting all over you!"

"Well, it was good, what can I say?" Ludovic shrugged, then saw the pan and went to grab another. "Wow, it's like you knew I was coming! Thank you!"

"Those aren't for you!" Helene cried. Then she gave him a spank and froze as he turned, eyes wide.

"What the hell was that?" He asked. "If you think I came for...that...you're crazy!"

"Well, what exactly did you come for? To eat me out of house and home?" Helene snapped.

"No!" Ludovic shook his head. "Just to tell you that I want my damn money! And I don't care so much for how you're treating Eloise."

"Why do you even care about that brat all of a sudden?" Helene questioned. "I mean, you were willing to kidnap her. So what's changed?"

"Well, when I originally agreed to the deal, I didn't know she was pregnant," Ludovic reminded her. "Plus, I had no idea that you were gonna hide her away and starve her for days on end. I thought you were going to keep her for a couple of days, consider your vengeance wrought, and then let her go. What you're doing is way beyond what I signed up for." He paused. "Plus, I thought I would get paid promptly and I think it's obvious now that that is not going to happen." He scoffed. "Not unless I harass you endlessly until you fork the cash over. Don't think I won't."

"I'm not stupid, I know that," Helene replied. "Don't worry, you'll get your money."

"Yes, but when?!" Ludovic demanded, bringing his open palm down hard on the table. "I'm not just gonna stand around like schmuck waiting for money that will come who knows when. I want it now! And I want actual cash. Don't think you can change course and pay me in something like sex."

Helene choked and began coughing. "Oh, why would you say that?" She cried. "I'm eating!"

Ludovic pushed the cinnamon roll plate away and picked her up by her collar. "I'm absolutely serious," he said, locking eyes with her. "Cold hard cash, or..." He paused and looked down. Helene's fingers had sneaked under his shirt and were lightly brushing his bare stomach.

"Or what?" She asked.

Ludovic swatted her hand away and then let her go, but dropped her on the floor, rather than neatly depositing her in her chair. "Now who's being disgusting?" He asked. "You start treating that girl better. Give her good, solid meals at the very least. Or I will."

"Fine," Helene replied. "You want it, you do it. I have nothing against that. Because I'm sure as hell not gonna do it." She then let out a cry as he grabbed the pan of cinnamon rolls and carried them to the door. "Why are you taking those?" She yelled. "Damn it, give them back!"

He grinned. "Consider it a small part part of payment for services rendered," he retorted. "I'm gonna go and enjoy these now. Have a nice day."

* * *

"Shit!" Selina muttered. "I knew I should have worn flats!" She was running down the street to get to the Council meeting about Eloise, rushing because the dress she'd wanted to wear had gone missing and it had taken her way longer than necessary to find it. And now the heel had broken off one of her shoes just to make things worse.

Cursing again, she pulled the heel off and continued in an awkward gait toward the Council building. But on the way there, she wanted to stop by Helene's and like, pee in her bushes or something for how she'd lied and schemed and been hurtful.

That decided, she reached Helene's and grabbed a rock to hurl at the window, a more dignified vengeance. But just as she lifted up her good throwing arm, a voice stopped her.

"Wow, what a greeting," Ludovic remarked as he came out Helene's front door. "Is that how you react to everyone?"

Selina put the rock down. "What the hell are you doing here in the city?"

"Well, even beasts desire civilization sometimes," he said, getting close and throwing the rock between his hands. "Don't you think?"

"Could be," Selina nodded. "But I doubt you're telling me everything." She pointed. "I know that's Helene's house that she's lived in since she and Malachai broke up. What do you want there?"

Ludovic shook his head. "I don't know any Helene," he said. "My elderly grandmother lives here. I come by sometimes to play cards with her. Today I brought her a casserole."

Selina's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you but I don't have any proof you're lying." She grabbed him by the collar and bared her teeth. "But when I find out that you're lying and what you're up to, I'm going to get your ass! Do you understand me? That's a promise!"

Ludovic just smirked and got her hand off his shirt. "Temper, temper," he said and then clicked his tongue while shaking his head. "I don't know what you're so worked up and paranoid about. Maybe you should see a therapist or something." He looked her over, the woman with big blue eyes and a pastel dress. "I don't see you as being much of a fighter," he breathed. "you say you want my ass, but I think it's cause you like it. Not because you would hurt me." He saluted a stunned Selina. "Good day."

He then left a babbling Selina behind. Only when he was gone could she get a sentence out. "Yeah?" She called. "Well, fuck you!" Then she turned and continued walking toward the Council building, her phone vibrating in the deep pocket of her skirt. No doubt Elijah was wondering where she was. He hated it when she was late. It took a little bit of doing but she managed to break the heel off the other shoe so her gait would be normal, then sprinted, thinking of what she would say to head off what would certainly be a very long lecture on timeliness and responsibility. Finally she decided she'd say she'd taken vengeance on Helene by peeing in her bushes. A lie, but something that would so shock her husband that he wouldn't say another word...at least for a little while.

* * *

Alistair watched Astrid's hand shake as she poured coffee. "That's your fifth cup," he remarked, coming to put a hand on her shoulder. "You just keep drinking one right after the other. It can't be good for you."

"I know, but...I'm nervous, and you know when I'm nervous, I just..."

"Here," Alistair said and took the cup away before taking his wife in his arms. "I know why. Cause I think I feel the same."

"You think that Helene was somehow involved in Eloise's kidnapping too?" Astrid asked. "Cause I mean, when I told her about it, she didn't seem worried or sorry. I would hate to think that our child could do something so horrible, but..."

"I know we don't want to and it's entirely possible she could be innocent, but we can't let the possibility just go because she's our daughter," Alistair sighed. "Everyone will get here soon and then we can talk about what to do. Everything will work out. Eloise will be found."

"Hi," Adrian got out as he made his way into the room, sat down, and rubbed his eyes.

"Here," Alistair offered him Astrid's cup. "Take this. It looks like you need it."

Adrian looked up from rubbing his eyes, growled, and then pushed the cup aside, causing it to shatter and coffee to spill everywhere. "What I need is my wife and my child!" He cried. "And to slowly torture whoever took them until they scream for mercy!"

"I know you're angry," Alistair tried to calm him. "But it won't do you any good. Relax. Take a deep breath. Think about yourself so you're at your best when we find Eloise. She'll need you. You'll be no good to her if you're a mess. You know that."

Adrian heaved a big sigh and apologized.

"No need," Alistair told him and put a hand on his shoulder. "This is hard for all of us, and especially for you." He zapped the cup back together, liquid and all, and handed it to him again. "I insist you drink this." He paused. "Or would you rather have cocoa?"

"No, the coffee's fine," Adrian said. "Thank you." He knew better than to ask for a glass of scotch. In the state he was in, Alistair would definitely refuse him.

"You're welcome," Alistair said, and then went to answer the knock on the door that brought Lucifer, Steve, Kai, Klaus, and Elijah in to the room in the span of about ten minutes.

"All right," he said when they'd all gotten their refreshments. "I think you know why we're all here: Eloise is missing, and we have to find her fast. We might not have a lot of time left." He looked at Steve, who shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can be of the sort of help you want now," he told them. "My powers haven't been working like they should."

"Oh, come now, Dad," Lucifer huffed. "You don't mean to say you're completely useless? At least come up with something to start the ball rolling!"

Steve looked on helplessly and shrugged while Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Do you have any ideas, Lucifer?" Alistair questioned.

"Well, I would ask if Eloise had any enemies, but clearly she didn't," Lucifer replied. "At least not because of her own behavior." He looked at Adrian. "Don't take this the wrong way; I don't mean to sound accusatory when you're going through a hard time, but we all know you've had your bad moments; Can you think of anyone you might have angered in the past who would want to harm Eloise to get back at you?"

This made Astrid and Alistair look at one another uncomfortably.

"Well, I mean, it's possible," Adrian shrugged. "I know I haven't always been the easiest to get along with, but..."

"Oh, all right, we'll keep thinking," Lucifer huffed.

It was while this was going on that Kai decided to go take a bathroom break. After he was done and heading out the bathroom, he thought he saw a woman with a familiar blonde bob out of the corner of his eye. She was walking down the hallway and out of sight.

Knowing that it was impossible, but still very sure of what he'd seen, Kai started running, hoping to catch up to Gabrielle and ask just how in the world she'd gotten here.

He finally seemed to have her in his sight, but she never turned around, never spoke a word. Then, at last, she seemed to disappear for good, leaving only a slip of paper behind her. He picked it up, unfolded it, and read it.

_Check on the brunette who lives at 53 and Elm._

He had no idea what it meant. After he looked around and was completely certain there was no Gabrielle anywhere, he shook his head and made his way back to the conference room, thinking that he had just been seeing things.

"Nice that you could join us," Klaus said. "What kept you? Did you get lost?"

"Niklaus, don't make trouble," Elijah snapped.

"Thank you," Kai told him and then headed over to Astrid. "I found this note in the hallway near the bathroom? Does it mean something? Is it nonsense?" He paused. "Wait a minute...isn't fifty-third and elm your daughter's..."

"Yes," Alistair sighed. "That's Helene's house. But where did this note come from? It was just on the floor?"

"No," Kai shook his head, deciding to be a little more truthful. "I think a woman left it. A blonde I knew once. I can't give you more than that."

Klaus then looked at Alistair and Astrid and spoke very seriously. "If it turns out that your daughter had something to do with what happened to Eloise, she'll face consequences, won't she?" He asked. "You won't use your positions to protect her?"

"Of course we won't!" Astrid assured him. "If it turns out she had a hand in this, she'll face the the consequences for acting out against another witch just like anyone else."

"Good," Klaus nodded. "Because I know witches can be very protective of their own and can turn their backs if someone from another species is hurt by a witch or warlock." He paused. "I mean, of course we know Eloise has magical blood, but it's also obvious that her demon blood lowers her in the estimations of many, doesn't it?"

"To some it would, yes," Astrid said firmly. "But not to me, it doesn't. Whoever it was that did this to Eloise will be punished. Even if..." her voice trembled. "Even if it means I have to lock up my own daughter." She began to tear up. "Excuse me. I have something in my eye."

She and Alistair then left the room and everyone else surrounded Adrian.

"We'll find her for sure," Elijah assured his nephew. "Knowing that Helene might know something at the very least is progress."

"Yes," Lucifer nodded. "And if she doesn't talk willingly, Eleanor and I have ways of making her. Also, should the Witches' Council not punish her effectively if she's proven guilty, my wife and I will take up that slack as well."

"You will?" Adrian asked. He shouldn't have been surprised. But he was. And touched too.

"Of course," Lucifer nodded. "Wouldn't be doing our jobs if we didn't." He eyed Steve. "Isn't that right, Dad?"

"Yes," Steve nodded. "That's right. I'll see what I can do too, although with Gwen going through what she is and my powers on the fritz, I don't know how much I can accomplish."

"And while that's happening, you and I can go out for a pizza," Kai grinned. "What do you say?"

Adrian looked around. "I would say I feel much better now," he said. "Thank you, everyone. You..you don't know what this means to me."

"You're welcome," Elijah told him. Then he paused. "Would you know where your mother is? Did you run into her on your way over? I wonder why she's not here yet."

Just then, his phone rang. Elijah answered it, groaning openly when he heard it was his wife. "What are you doing? Why are you so late?"

"Well, I lost the dress I was gonna wear, then on my way over my shoe broke...and you'll never guess what I saw!" Selina cried. "As I was walking by Helene's house, I saw Ludovic come out of it! I just know he has something to do with Eloise's kidnapping! Maybe they're in on it together!"

"Could be," Elijah replied. "Keep making your way here so you can tell everyone what you saw. Good job, dear."

"Thanks," Selina told him. "It shouldn't be too long to wait. I'll be there in a jiffy."

* * *

After the meeting was over, Steve stopped at a florist and bought Gwen some roses as a way to apologize for how difficult he'd been before he'd left. He then continued on his way home, whistling jauntily, in a much better mood despite the fact that his powers were still messed up.

But when he opened the door, a cry met his ears. He followed the sound to the living room where he found Gwen sitting on the floor...with a baby in her arms.

"Oh, my...my dear!" He exclaimed. "Am I really seeing this? Was our fight so troubling that you decided to have the child without me?" He then put the roses next to her. "My apologies for how I acted before. It was terrible of me."

"Apology accepted," Gwen smiled. "I know it's frustrating to have your powers not work. Believe me." She paused. "And it was just a coincidence that Avery came out when she did. Sorry you had to miss it."

"I knew I shouldn't have left," Steve shook his head. "And made you handle it all on your own. I mean, I know you could quite capably, but you shouldn't have to!"

"She didn't," Malachai said as he came back. "I've been here. We got Avery out together."

"Well, thank you, young man," Steve told him after kissing Avery's head. "I owe you a big debt."

"You sure do," Malachai replied shamelessly. "Now that you're here and everything seems under control, I'll be on my way. Enjoy your new baby! Congratulations!" And it was just as he was about to close the door that Avery let out an ear-splitting shriek. "So glad I won't have to deal with that," he told himself. "What a blessing!"


	5. Brother Meets Sister

Lucifer was in his lounge, thinking of all that had happened in the past few weeks. The door was closed and he had every expectation of privacy, which is why he didn't notice when Ellie opened the door and sneaked in. She wore a low cut dress and and no shoes, which made it easy for her to tiptoe up behind Lucifer's chair and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who!"

"Eleanor!" Lucifer yelled and turned the chair around, trying to keep his eyes on his wife's face and not let them drop down to her breasts which were bigger than usual, thanks to her pregnancy. He tried his hardest, but she saw anyway.

"See anything you like?" She asked, rubbing his shoulders and nibbling on his ear.

"Eleanor Mikaelson Morningstar, you stop," he told her and tried not to laugh because her lips tickled. "This is not becoming behavior. Stop acting like a child!"

"Oh, come on," she said and hiked up her skirt to give him a glimpse of her panties before she sat on his lap. "I just wanna know what happened with Eloise. I want to know if she's okay because for some reason, your father didn't invite me to the meeting."

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that she's all right," Lucifer said and gently pushed her off his lap. "At home, safe and sound. Now, off you go." He then paused, his hand on her bottom. "Is that...firmer than usual?"

"Yes," Ellie grinned. "Go ahead. You can squeeze if you want. I don't mind." Then, a more wicked smile curved her lips as she straddled his lap and began undoing his tie. "This is a bit tight, isn't it? I think we should get it off of you so you don't get strangled!" She deftly removed his tie, threw it on the floor, and got a few of his shirt buttons undone before he grabbed her wrist.

"You stop that right now," Lucifer said firmly, a warning tone in his voice.

"Why?" She pointed and stroked his stubble-covered face. "I'm so horny right now and only you can make it better."

Lucifer made a noise in his throat. That pout was her greatest weapon. No matter how often he saw it, no matter how angry or not in the mood he thought he was, when he saw that pout, he always had to kiss it. And now was no exception. "Dad help me," he said, looking up before kissing her soundly and picking her up to carry her the short distance to the nearest sofa.

By the time he laid her down on that sofa, she was breathing heavily and her hips were arching forward, her eyes widening as she watched him remove his shirt and shoes and undo his pants, joining her on the sofa and hiking up her skirt to remove her panties.

"Good," she got out as he sucked gently on her nipples and rubbed her. "That's the way to go!" She let this go on for a bit and then, after she climaxed, took his face in her hands, bringing it forward so she could kiss his lips and neck. "Come inside me, please," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Is everything okay? How's our boy?"

"He's fine," Ellie said. "It'll be fine as long as you aren't too forceful."

He smiled, nibbling on her ears and taking her hand before pushing inside her over and over until they both sat up on the couch, clutching each other, hot and sweating. One side of Ellie's red dress was off her shoulder, her breast exposed, and her hair wild.

"Good," she said and kissed Lucifer's cheek. "That's what I needed."

Lucifer kissed her again and righted her dress before pulling her close again. "I'm so sorry Father didn't invite you to the meeting," he said. "I guess he thought it would distress you."

"I would have been fine," Ellie said.

"Maybe not," Lucifer replied. "It's all very...gut-wrenching."

"Oh, yeah?" Ellie said. "Why?"

"Well, you spend lots of time with Astrid and this Eloise business has put her in a very difficult position," he explained. "You're so caring, the sort of person who wants people to talk about it when there's family trouble and Dad didn't want Astrid and Alistair to have to deal with that. Helene doing what she did was very hard for them."

Ellie looked at him, uncomprehending for a few seconds, then her eyes widened as it hit her. "_Helene_ kidnapped Eloise? Oh, my golly! Poor Astrid and Alistair! Why would she _do_ something like that? For the love of Steve!"

"Who knows," Lucifer shrugged. "But she did. It's been determined without a doubt."

"Ah," Ellie nodded. "You don't have to tell me more if you don't want to."

"No, it's all right now," Lucifer told her. "Now that Helene's been caught, I can tell you everything thing that happened. For starters, Helene had an accomplice."

"She did?" Ellie asked. "Do they know who it is?"

"Yes," Lucifer nodded. "One of the werewolves who was making trouble over at Elijah and Selina's ranch."

"Oh, dear," Ellie sighed. "Keep going..."

* * *

_"See?" His second in command yelled at Ludovic after they got through another day without seeing any of the money that Helene had promised. "That's just dandy. We go out on a limb for that woman because she promised that she would pay us and we haven't seen a single cent. I bet we're not going to. We've been had! All because you were thinking more with your dick than your brain!"_

_Ludovic punched him and he fell to the ground. "Don't speak like that about me!" He yelled. "I know what I'm doing." He looked around at the other members of the pack. "Does anyone else agree with him?"_

_"No!" Came the call._

_"Good," Ludovic nodded. "We're fine. Nothing is going to happen to us and we will get our money!"_

_"I'll believe that when I see it," the second replied._

_Just then, a bunch of cars and vans pulled into the woods. Silver bullets began flying through the air, and as smoke filled the woods, everyone began running. But it didn't take long for the men and women to start grabbing wolves, cuffing them, and shoving them into the cars. Ludovic heard them all ask about Helene, and, of course, they got the answers they wanted because no one liked Helene much. And when one of the men came for him, Ludovic punched him in the face and took off running. Even though he knew it was a bit of a walk to Helene's, he thought that would be wiser than taking a car. Or maybe he just didn't want to bother. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that Helene was in big trouble and he had to warn her so that, like him, she would have a sporting chance to get away._

* * *

_Although his sides ached, Ludovic sped up once he spotted Helene's house because he didn't know how much time he had to tell her that the Council was coming for both of them, and probably pretty soon, too. _

_He burst in and Helene, who was sitting on the couch with her back to the door, let out a cry and turned. "Damn it, what do you want now?" She shook her head and muttered something about changing the locks, and then began yelling more about how impolite and stupid he was, until he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her hard, then just held her tight against him, while staring at her unblinkingly._

_"I don't know why I'm telling you this, but you have to get out of here!" He told her. "Come with me! Your Council has taken my men into custody for whath happened to Eloise. They ratted you out, so you'll be next...and me too. They would have taken me with the rest, but I got away!"_

_Helene just looked at him and laughed. "Don't be silly! I mean, I'm sorry about your men, and even you, when they come take you, but there's no way the Council will take me."_

_"What makes you so sure?" Ludovic asked, eyes narrowed. "What makes you so special?"_

_"Well, my parents run the Council," Helene replied. "Astrid Fale is my mother."_

_"You're joking!" He yelled. "Did you do this? Did you sell me out so you'd be free?"_

_"No!" Helene shook her head. "I didn't. Hell, I was even thinking of sticking up for you when you got arrested, but since you accused me of such a horrible thing, now I'm not so sure I want to."_

_"Helene, dear, come out here!" Her father called from outside at just that moment. His tone sounded like he was angry but trying really hard to be calm so she'd actually do what he said. "We want to have a word with you."_

_"Quick!" Helene cried, taking Ludovic's hand. "Let's go out the back!"_

_But even that didn't mean freedom. Once the door closed, they found a car waiting, and her parents, as well as Selina, Elijah, Kai, and Adrian waiting, all staring back at her with sour faces. _

_She stood still for a few more seconds and then Ludovic gave her a push. "If you're so confident you'll be able to get free, prove it."_

_"Fine," Helene returned. "I will." _

_Then she strode up to her mother, who stood, rigid and frowning, arms crossed. "What's going on, Mom? Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything wrong. Anyone who says I did is lying!"_

_"Shut the fuck up, Helene!" Adrian shouted. "We know you took her! What did you do with my wife?"_

_Astrid put a stabilizing hand on his back and gave him a push. "I bet she's in the basement," she said. "Run, go quick. We'll deal with this."_

_"We'll go with him to make sure he doesn't get lost or do anything stupid," Kai volunteered himself and Elijah, who quickly ran after Adrian_

_Once they were gone, Astrid and Alistair faced their daughter, their hands clutched tightly in each other's. _

_"It's gonna be okay," Selina said, putting a hand on Alistair's shoulder and a hand on Astrid's._

_"Thank you," Astrid said. Then she buried her head in Alistair's shoulder because it was all too much, leaving him to be the one to address their daughter._

_"You have disgraced your mother and me," he said firmly. "We raised you better than this. But clearly, we don't matter to you anymore."_

_"Daddy, I..." Tears began to fill Helene's eyes. She tried to step toward them, but they didn't look at her anymore._

_"Now just a minute!" Ludovic said, coming up behind her. "She has a perfectly reasonable-"_

_"Silence!" Alistair snapped. Then he gestured at one of the men they brought with them. "Take him. And lock him up tight so he can't get away."_

_Tears began flowing down Helene's cheeks as Ludovic was pulled away from her. Then she reached for her mother. Astrid grabbed her and for a moment, as she stood in her mother's embrace, Helene felt herself calm. Then she got pushed into another officer's arms._

_"Take her," Astrid hissed. She didn't look angry. She just looked sad as she watched her daughter be driven off to jail._

* * *

_"Here!" Kai cried. "Adrian, I found the right door."_

_"Well, it should be by now, considering that all the other damn doors you checked weren't right." Adrian snapped. Then he shook his head. "Sorry," he apologized. "Didn't mean to go there. It's just that I'm tense and..." He paused, eyes wide. "Wait a minute, what am I standing here babbling for?"_

_He was just about to hurl himself down the stairway when Elijah put a hand on his shoulder. "Go down reasonably normally," he warned. "That staircase looks uneven at best and you don't want to spend more time away from your wife because you got hurt."_

_"Right," Adrian nodded. He took the stairs two at a time while Kai and Elijah followed behind at a regular pace. Then he began roaming around, looking for Eloise. He thought about calling out, but he wanted to wait and see the look on her face when she realized he was there to save her._

_"Hey, who's there?" She called, her voice surprisingly strong. "Guy? Mystery man? Did you come with more food? Or another blanket? You said you would bring me another blanket and I'm very cold!"_

_Adrian's guts twisted when he heard that. Her voice sounded different. Strong for the circumstances, but still generally weaker than usual. He ran and let out a growl, which made Eloise flinch in the dark until after he got down on his knees, gripped the bars and she realized who he was. "Adrian!" She cried, dragging herself across the dirty cell floor and getting more dirt and muck on her once lovely violet dress. "Adrian, it's you! You're here!" She got her arms around his neck and burst into tears._

_Adrian wanted to say something comforting, but 'It's okay' seemed hollow and not enough. Instead, he just held onto her until her sobs stopped. "You're free now," he whispered to her. "Kai and Elijah are with me. We'll get you out of here, and take you to the hospital to make sure everything is okay."_

_"No, I'm fine," Eloise sniffled. "I don't want to go anywhere else but home and have a good meal and lots of snuggles. That's what I need. Okay?"_

_Adrian looked over and saw the pile of rats. "Of course. Have you been living on that pile of vermin in the corner?" _

_She nodded. "The blood more than anything. Not typically a demon diet but I was told it could sustain me if it had to. Get me out of here, please!"_

_With a grunt, Adrian pulled the bars apart and swept her into his arms. "You don't have to ask me twice," he said. "Let's go." He picked her up and carried her to the stairway. _

_"We need to be careful," Eloise told him. "Someone could catch us!" _

_"No, not anymore," Adrian swore, holding her against him. "No one can hurt you or the baby ever again."_

_"You know about the baby?" Eloise asked._

_"I do," Adrian replied. "My mother let it slip."_

_"Oh, of course," Eloise chuckled. _

_Adrian held her to his chest and only let her go for a bit so Kai could hug her too before taking her in his arms again. "Let's get up the stairs," he said._

_"Wait," Kai told him. "Eloise, do you want to walk up the stairs yourself?"_

_"No," Eloise shook her head and cuddled against her husband. "I like it right here, thank you."_

_"All right, I thought that," Kai said as Elijah led them up the stairs and out of the house. "But I just thought I would check."_

_As they drove away from the house, Eloise fell asleep in the back, her head on Adrian's lap._

_"Are you going to be all right, Adrian?" Elijah asked._

_"She didn't have much to eat!" Adrian raged, although quietly, so he wouldn't wake Eloise up. "There was a pile of rats in the corner of her cell. That is something I will _not_ be able to unsee." He began running his fingers through Eloise's hair. "But at least she won't have to go through that anymore. She's safe now; they both are."_

_"Yes," Elijah nodded. "They certainly are."_

* * *

Just then, Lucifer's phone rang. And rang. And rang.

"Are you gonna answer that?" Ellie wanted to know. "It could be something important."

"Oh, I doubt it," Lucifer shuddered. "Probably just my father calling again to nag me about seeing Avery the child prodigy. I have no interest in doing that."

"Why not?" Ellie asked.

"I'm not good with children," Lucifer snapped. "And I have no interest in bonding with this one."

"Oh, you're wonderful with children when you want to be," Ellie snapped and grabbed his phone out from under his hand. "Hi, Steve, sorry to keep you waiting. Your son is being a pain in the butt at the moment."

"I'm aware," Steve replied. "We've gone through this song and dance for a while now and the outcome is always the same. But now that I'm speaking to _you_, it might be different. Would you mind stopping by my and Gwen's house for a quick, painless tea so you can meet Avery? We won't keep you for hours, I promise."

Ellie grinned and locked eyes with her husband, who was making wild motions and shaking his head. "Why yes, Steve. Lucifer and I would _love_ to come to your house and meet Avery! At four? All right, we'll be there!"

"Damn it, Eleanor!" He cried as soon as the phone call ended. "Did you _not_ see me making it clear that I had no desire to go?"

"Well you know what? I think he was gonna call until you agreed, so best get it over with like a mature and sensible person," Ellie shrugged. "Were you like this before you rebelled too?"

"Yes, and I had a good reason then, also," Lucifer told her. "You know, there are times I envision the scene and you're with me."

"Yes?" Ellie raised an eyebrow. "And don't tell me I play along with the ridiculousness in these fantasies of yours?"

"Well, yes..." Lucifer nodded. "You do."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "You know I've got your back but not when you're being stupid. Now, we go in an hour. Shower and dress in the black suit with the red tie. And no dawdling. I'll even scrub you myself if I have to. And not in a nice way!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes as she marched him to the bathroom after they dressed. But then, his mood quickly changed. "You know, if you come in here with me," he said slyly as he peeled off his clothes and turned on the shower, "we'll get this done a lot quicker."

Ellie crossed her arms and shook her head. "Now that you're undressed, please get in the shower."

Lucifer made a face, peeved that his attempt to sway her hadn't worked.

"Remember, just wash your hair, scrub yourself off quick, and then get dressed so we can go," Ellie yelled. "I'll lay stuff out for you. Then I'm gonna watch you put it on."

"Who are you, my mum?" Lucifer questioned. "I find this pestering of yours very unattractive. No sex for you. Not for...a _year_!"

Ellie chuckled. "Oh, yeah right. I doubt you could hold out that long. I mean, _I_ could, because I can masturbate really well, but you? I don't know. I bet you couldn't even last a day!"

She won in the end, and soon a clean, dressed, and cranky Lucifer was following her out to the car to drive to Steve and Gwen's and meet Avery.

* * *

"Hi Steve!" Ellie greeted when he opened the door in response to her knock.

"Hello, Eleanor," Steve replied. He looked exhausted, but gave her a smile and then turned to his son, who stared in silence until Ellie nudged him.

"Say 'Hello' to your father," she got out.

"Hello, _Dad_," Lucifer got out. "I'm only here because Eleanor forced me to be."

"Well, I could have guessed that," Steve replied. "Come in anyway."

"All right," Lucifer sighed. "Please tell me the child is awake. I won't be kept waiting for hours. I have better things to do."

"No, he doesn't!" Ellie countered. "We _really_ don't. We can stay as long as you'd like to have us."

But luckily, they didn't have to wait. As soon as they sat down, Gwen emerged, holding Avery and looking just as exhausted as Steve.

"Here," she said. "Want to hold her?"

"No, I most certainly do not," Lucifer replied.

"I will," Ellie reached out. "She's so cute!"

"No, she isn't!" Lucifer spat, looking at Avery with distaste. "All red and puffy and..."

"Our babies have looked like that too," Ellie reminded him. "Are you going to be just as much of a jerk with the one who's coming?"

"No, that's different," Lucifer replied. "I fathered him."

"Ah, okay," Ellie sighed deeply. "I see." Then she noticed Avery was reaching one of her little hands in Lucifer's direction. "I think you should take her for a little bit. She wants to say 'Hello'."

"Fine," Lucifer sighed. "Give her over."

So Ellie did and Lucifer held his sister, who seemed to take to him quite easily. In fact, when Gwen tried to move her, she started crying.

"All right, that's it!" Lucifer yelled. "End that terrible shrieking please!"

"Okay," Gwen replied and put her back in Lucifer's lap. She instantly quieted and he narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Whatever you're doing, stop. I have no desire to be attached to you in any way, so don't get any ideas."

Just then, the teapot whistled.

"Ellie would you help me get the tea and treats ready while the boys watch Avery?" Gwen questioned.

"Sure," Ellie grinned widely at Lucifer. "Why not?"

"I'll get you for this, Eleanor!" He hissed as she stuck her tongue out at him and followed Gwen to the kitchen.

After everything was set out in the dining room they all sat down at the table.

"So..." Ellie began. "Weather's nice."

"Yes," Gwen smiled. "Avery must've known she was going to see her brother and wanted to make things delightful."

"So you're absolutely positive she can control the weather?" Lucifer gazed at Steve and then took a bite of his tiny sandwich.

"Apparently she can," Steve shrugged. "I mean, it's always sunny over this house on the rainiest days and I know neither Gwen nor I are responsible."

"So naturally, all the credit goes to the infant," Lucifer rolled his eyes. "_That_ makes a lot of sense."

"Well what other explanation would there be?" Steve asked.

"Well there has to be one!" Lucifer stood up. "Why would she be able to do that when I can't?"

"I have no idea," Steve shrugged. "I suppose it's just how things are."

Lucifer's eyes went red, he gulped down the rest of his tea, even though it was still hot enough to burn his throat, and then strode out the door. Then they heard the squeal of tires and the roar of an engine.

"Oh, my...is that him driving away?" Ellie asked and ran for the door. "Did he take the car?"

"Yep," Gwen nodded after getting to the window. "I don't see it in the driveway anymore."

"Oh geez, what a baby!" Ellie hissed and then ran her fingers through her hair. "I know you have a baby to watch, but could one of you drive me home?"

"I will," Steve told her. "No problem."

"Thank you," Ellie told him. "Thank you very much. And I promise that when I see your son next, I won't hurt him too badly."

"Do what you will," Steve sighed. "It's not like I can stop you."


	6. I Feel Fine

"You want some breakfast?" Ellie asked Remiel as she made her way down the stairs.

"No!" Remiel snapped. "I just came down to tell you to make that revolting smell go away!"

"What smell?" Ellie asked. "The coffee?" She paused and poured herself a cup, inhaling with gusto. "Or my omelet? Cheese and bacon and spinach with _extra _ onions!" She waited until Remiel reached her and waved the plate under her nose.

"Oh, dad!" Remiel groaned, grabbing sink, squeezing til her knuckles were white, and begging herself not to be sick.

"What's the matter?" Ellie asked. "Are you okay?" She knew perfectly well that Remiel looked ill, but just once, she wanted to have a little fun. It wasn't like it would kill her.

"No, I am _not_ okay!" Remiel snapped. "Dry toast and...tea..."

"Oh, that's not a breakfast!" Ellie smiled and began cracking eggs. "A big plate of scrambled eggs with cheese should do the trick for you! And biscuits with lots of gravy and butter..."

"I know what you're doing," Remiel hissed, trying not to be sick. "And if I were well, I would kill you!"

"I know, but you're not, are you?" Ellie grinned wider and came closer with her plate. "So...I've heard things from your father about you. Wanna tell me if they're true or not?"

"Oh, you have not!" Remiel snapped. "I know Dad wouldn't tell you anything about me."

"Well, okay," Ellie conceded. "He didn't tell me directly. I found out while snooping as he talked to your brother, but still..."

Remiel bared her teeth, turned on the faucet, and splashed Ellie with cold water. "Go to hell!" She snapped.

"I will," Ellie promised. "Remember, I work there. But back to you...did you _really_...did you really have sex with Ricky Mikaelson? _Did _you?"

Remiel's eyes narrowed. "I wish I wasn't ill so I could fight you and make you very sorry you asked that question!"

"Now, now," Ellie told her, stepping away and putting her plate down on another counter. "I'm sorry, I was just having a little fun. Can't we be friends?" She got closer. "You can tell your friend if the sex was good or not."

"It's none of your business is what it was," Remiel blushed.

"Well, since you're not being a very good friend, I'll just assume that it was good and say that I'm very happy for you," Ellie told her. "It's about time you did something to loosen up a little and get that stick out of your butt."

"What does that mean?" Remiel asked. "It sounds insulting!"

"It's not!" Ellie replied. "I'm saying that you've become more bearable to be around. Can't you take a compliment?"

"What I _will_ take is some tea," Remiel replied, pouring herself a cup of hot water and then sticking in a bag of chamomile. "How long will this take?"

"I can help!" Ellie replied. She zapped it, intending to speed up the steeping process, but instead, just made it disappear. "Oops, sorry," she apologized. "Sometimes I forgot how on the fritz my magic can get when I'm pregnant. Thank goodness nothing exploded though!"

"Yes," Remiel drawled and then stepped away from the tea kettle. "That's very...comforting."

To make it up to her, Ellie made up her tea and some toast. "You want anything on your toast?" she asked.

"No, no, thank you," Remiel shook her head. "I don't think I want to risk it just now." Then she felt her stomach twist, and her breath began to pick up.

"Are you okay?" Ellie asked. "Seriously."

"No, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Remiel cried and ran for the nearest bathroom.

"All right," Ellie called after her. "I'll put your tea and your toast in your room, okay? And maybe bring some clear soda too." She got no response, of course. After the toast was done, she put it on a plate, and then went to the bathroom where Remiel had locked herself, eating while she waited outside the door with Remiel's plate on a table nearby.

"Are you okay in there?" She called between bites.

"No!" Remiel replied and then threw up again. "I think I'm going to die! Father help me!"

"Oh, you're not gonna die," Ellie said. "Stop being so melodramatic."

"Stupid fragile human bodies!" Remiel cursed.

"You want me to come in there and hold your hand?" Ellie asked.

"No, thank you," Remiel snapped. "I can handle myself perfectly fine. I just...I wish I knew why this was happening to me. I'm a celestial being! I can't get sick! So why on Earth..."

"Maybe you're pregnant," Ellie suggested, glad there was the bathroom door between them.

"_What_?" Remiel cried.

"Oh, look, that sounds like the tea kettle!" Ellie cried. "I'll go put some in a cup for you and stick the tray in your room. Okay? Bye!"

And buy the time Remiel opened the door to respond, she was gone.

* * *

As the sun hit Eloise, she opened her eyes and kissed Adrian's forehead as his eyes opened too. "Good morning," she whispered and held him tighter, which was hard to do considering how close they were holding on to each other already.

"Good morning, baby bear," he replied with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," Eloise returned the smile. "But you know I sleep really well all snuggled up against you like this."

"Well, of course," Adrian replied. "Some things never change." He paused. "I know we've hardly left this room since you got back, but I just...I was so scared to lose you that I can't help but want to hang on for dear life."

Eloise kissed his hand. "There's no way you would have lost me. I love you to much. All the time I was in that horrible cell, I knew I had to stay alive and fight, both for the baby and because I knew I wanted so badly to come back to you. I missed you every day!"

"I...I hope you knew that I was going to come for you," he told her. "I know you're strong and capable and everything, and could have gotten out yourself if you absolutely had to, but I want you to know too that I wasn't just going to let you rot there."

"I knew that," Eloise replied. "When you showed up with Kai and Elijah, I wasn't surprised at all."

Adrian let her go for just a moment, a low growl escaping his lips as he tried to forget the condition she was in when he found her. "I could just _strangle_ that Helene! Why would she do that to you when you've done nothing to her?"

Eloise shrugged. "I don't know. Something about not wanting you to have it all this time around. She babbled and stomped and muttered so much, it was hard to really understand a word she said, especially when she said she didn't want to be hurt by you." She scoffed. "Kind of ironic, considering how she was treating _me."_

"Well, don't you worry," Adrian told her. "Now that she's been caught, she's gonna go on trial and then be thrown in prison to rot for a very long time. Something well deserved, I might add!"

"I think she needs help more than prison," Eloise got out. "She seems really lonely, like she doesn't have anyone around her to help her out or just be with her. It seems like she leads a very lonely life."

Adrian leaned forward and kissed Eloise's cheek, then put a finger over her lips. "Shhh...let's not talk about Helene anymore. I don't care about her. All I care about is you and the baby." He smiled and slid his hand under her pajama top, gently rubbing her belly.

Eloise smiled, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. "I'm so glad you're happy about it. I was afraid to tell you I was pregnant because I didn't know how you'd react and since you were forced to raise _me_, I didn't want to saddle you with another child now that I'm grown. I just want you to be able to do what you please with your life."

Adrian chuckled. "Hello? Did I ever seem less than happy to be your foster father? Sure, it was a bit of a surprise when Kai brought you to me, and my house wasn't exactly baby proof, but that had nothing to do with you. I fell in love with your cuddly self and your big blue eyes the second I saw you. And there's nothing that would make me happier than going through it again with another baby who'll be just as wonderful as you are, and the result of our love for each other. Mrs. Mikaelson." He grinned.

"Oh, my gosh!" Eloise's eyes widened. "That's who I am! That's right! In all the craziness, I forgot that we're married!"

"You forgot?" Adrian asked playfully and raised an eyebrow.

Eloise made a face. "Yes, but I hope you're not offended!"

"I'm not, sweetie," Adrian shook his head. "I was just teasing. But let me remind you; we still have to have our wedding night, you know."

"But it's not night!" Eloise reminded him with a chuckle. "The sun is up! It's morning!"

Adrian got up from bed and closed the curtains, then sat back down beside her. "There you go," he smiled. "Curtains are closed. We can pretend it's nighttime."

"Okay," Eloise grinned.

"I'm ready, are you?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah," Eloise nodded as his hand slid up her stomach and cupped her breast. "I am. Let's do it!"

"Enthusiasm!" Adrian grinned. "That's what I like to hear!"

After spending so many days in pajamas cuddling, it felt so good to both of them to peel off their clothes and have the soft sheets caress their bare skin.

"I'll go slow," Adrian promised. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not gonna hurt me," Eloise said. "I know you won't. I trust you."

And he did start slow. Several slow kisses, his lips against hers. Then the kisses became hungry and desperate on both sides as they both tried to get at each other's cheeks, necks, shoulders, everything.

"Okay," Eloise panted. "One at a time. I think we need to do this one at a time."

"Right," Adrian nodded. "Let me go first, please. Let me take care of you."

"All right," Eloise nodded, seeing no reason to protest.

He tasted her slowly and gently, holding both her hands. After she climaxed, he kissed her lips deeply, then her neck and belly, everywhere else until her whole body felt light and warm.

"Is it good?" Adrian asked.

"Yes," Eloise grinned. "It's very good!" She smiled. "But don't forget about yourself!"

"Oh, I'm not," he promised. "Seeing you satisfied, that's what needs to be done first, though."

"And you succeeded," Eloise said. "I promise!"

"All right," Adrian grinned, tickling her gently with one of the roses he'd bought for her. "If you're sure."

"I am," Eloise told him firmly.

He nodded, then leaned back to look her over. "You're so beautiful," he breathed. "And I'm so lucky!"

"Come inside me, please," Eloise prompted, wondering if he was gonna be this polite all the time. "And you can be a little rough."

"Wonderful!" Adrian smiled. Then he buried himself inside her several times, assured by her giggles and cries about how good it was that he was doing the right thing. He knew he was being absurdly cautious, but she'd been through so much that he didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want anyone to hurt the woman he loved ever again. And he would make sure they never did.

* * *

Feeling bad after all the fun she'd had at Remiel's expense earlier, a very repentant Ellie knocked on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Remiel muttered.

"It's Ellie," she replied. "Can I come in?"

"Drop dead!" Was the reply in a much stronger voice.

"That's not friendly!" Ellie replied. "I know I deserve it though." She sighed and sat down on the floor in front of the door. "I know we've never been close and we probably never will be, but...if you want to talk, woman to woman, I'm here."

"You say that but when I let you in, you'll probably just torture me some more and I've had enough of that!"

"I promise that's not the case!" Ellie swore. "And if you just open the door and let me in...it'll be a short conversation I swear!"

Then she waited and at last, Remiel opened the door for her. "Come in," she said.

"Thank you," Ellie nodded, heading inside, closing the door behind her, and holding out a paper bag.

"Just what in the world is that?" Remiel wanted to know.

"I've been where you've been," Ellie explained. "And it's...it's a scary thing. So here, take this. It's a pregnancy test. That way, you'll know for sure."

Remiel scoffed and pushed it away. "No, I am not pregnant! It's just...I don't know what it is, but it's not that!"

"But if you take this, you'll know for sure," Ellie insisted and held the bag out to her again.

Remiel took it, threw the bag on the floor, and frowned as she took the test out of the box. "Just what do I do with this? Put it in my mouth?"

"No, no," Ellie shook her head and tried not to laugh. "You have to pee on it!"

"Oh, that is _disgusting_!" Remiel hissed. "What is it with you people on Earth and your bodily fluids!"

"It's just how it works!" Ellie cried. "I don't make the rules! So you pee on it, wait a few minutes, and then if you see one line, you're not pregnant, and two lines means you are."

So Remiel rolled her eyes, took a big drink of water that Ellie poured for her, and after several minutes, she emerged from the bathroom, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, dear," Ellie sighed. "The test was positive."

Remiel nodded. "Well, you did say that two lines meant positive, correct?"

"Well, yeah," Ellie nodded. "What are you gonna do? End the pregnancy?"

"Yes!" Remiel cried. Then she shook her head. "No! No!"

"I see," Ellie nodded. "And you have to tell the father, too. Or he has to know somehow."

"I told him after our last conversation that he would never hear from me again," Remiel replied.

"Well, tell him that there was a change of plans and you have something very important you need to say," Ellie replied. "I'm sure he won't be mad at you." She sighed. "I know it's hard, but trust me, it's better to tell the father then try and handle it all on your own because believe it or not, they might care more than you think they do."

As Remiel buried her head in her hands, Ellie put a hand on her back. "It's gonna be okay," she said. "Trust me."

Remiel sniffled. "Why?" She asked. "Why should I trust you?"

Ellie took her hand, and was surprised when Remiel didn't try and pull it away. "Because I know where you've been," she said. "Vincent and Valerie weren't planned and...although I love them dearly and always have, the thought of raising two helpless babies when, truth be told, I was barely out of toddlerhood myself thanks to that spell your father put on me, and...it was just too much. So I left. Told your brother he could take care of them."

She waited for judgment, but Remiel just nodded. "Ricky was abandoned by his parents too."

"Of course in my case, it was only for a couple of days or so, but still...my whole original plan was to just leave my kids, and maybe come back when I was older, hoping they'd heard nice things about me." Ellie shook her head. "That's...really sad about Ricky. I take it you don't want to abandon him too?"

"I know you think I'm cold and heartless and I don't care about anyone, but...no," Remiel shook her head. "I don't want to do that to Ricky. He's been through enough and I think we could be friends."

"Of course," Ellie nodded. "And maybe, eventually, more than that. Who knows? And I don't think you're cold or that you don't care. Valerie has said some very nice things about you. And she's very grateful that you taught her ways to beat Vincent at darts!"

"Yes," Remiel grinned. "I did do that." She shook her head. "I'm just...I'm so _lost_!"

"Both with the baby and because you like Ricky a little?" Ellie asked. "Or a lot?"

Remiel blushed. "I suppose."

"I guess the sex was good too then, huh?" Ellie continued.

"Now you're going a bit far," Remiel got out. "I don't want to discuss that with you right now."

"Okay, that's fair," Ellie conceded. "I won't push." She paused. "And about telling Ricky...you don't have to do that right away. You can take your time."

"I will," Remiel nodded. "I don't even know what I'm going to say right now."

"All right," Ellie nodded. "I think I've done enough here. I'll leave you alone now, but if you need anything...if there's anything more I can do...you know where I am." She got up and headed to the door, her hand on the knob, pausing turning it when Remiel spoke again.

"Ellie?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Remiel got out.

"You're welcome," Ellie returned with a smile. Then she left the room, shut the door behind her, and said a soft prayer for the angel as she headed back to the library.

* * *

After Adrian was sure Eloise wouldn't be snatched away from him again, life resumed as normal, and there was one matter in particular on Adrian's mind: getting Eloise to a hospital so they could see if her kidnapping had had any dire effects on her or their baby.

"I tell you, I don't need to go to the hospital!" Eloise told him. "I didn't the first time you brought it up and I swear that it's no different now."

"Please?" Adrian asked. "It would ease my mind to be told that by a medical professional, and you're not one of those."

"Oh, so you trust some doctor to tell you about my body more than you do me?" Eloise scoffed. "Well, that's touching!"

"Of course not!" Adrian shook his head. "I just want to be sure, all right?"

"I think you're being unreasonable," Eloise snapped. "I refuse to go."

"Fine," Adrian replied and picked her up. "If you aren't gonna choose to go, I'm taking you anyway. That's how important this is."

He marched her out to the car and belted her in. She didn't kick or scream, but just glared at him, shaking her head. "You'll thank me for this," he told her. "I promise."

* * *

They arrived at the hospital soon after and because Eloise was mad, Adrian did most of the talking. In the end, it was decided that Junior, who was on a break, would come with them so Eloise might be more comfortable. That didn't work as well as they planned.

"This better not take forever," Eloise grouched as jelly was spread all over her stomach for the ultrasound. "I told Adrian that we didn't need to be here because I felt fine!"

"He also said that you were kidnapped and living on rats' blood, bread, and cheese for several days," Junior countered. "And because of that, I think I want my friend here to have a look at what's going on inside you."

"I haven't had any bleeding or sickness!" Eloise protested. "And I've even gotten bigger, which means the baby is okay. If it were miscarried or whatever, would it and I continue to grow?"

"Well, that's what we're trying to answer right now, so just hold your horses, missy," Sean replied. Then the four lapsed into silence and watched the monitor before the technician muttered "Oh, my gosh!"

"What?" Eloise asked. "Did I lose my baby?"

"No," the technician told her. "In fact, you seem to have _gained_ two more!"

"Wait a minute, no!" Adrian laughed nervously. "Are you joking?"

"No," the technician shook her head and counted. "See? One head, there's another foot, and there's one more head. I wish this was at a better angle so we could see the third head too because it's there. Now you can just see the other body parts."

Adrian went pale and swayed. Junior caught him and eased him into a chair with a sigh. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Can I...can I have a glass of water?" Adrian asked. "Please?"

"Sure," Junior nodded. "I'll get it."

After Adrian had had his glass of water, he took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "So...we're gonna have triplets."

"Yes you are," the technician nodded.

"Can you tell if they're gonna be boys or girls?" Eloise asked.

"Looks like three little girls," was the reply.

This cheered Adrian up immensely. "Oh, I can handle that," he said. "Three cute little girls! I can't wait!"

"Me either!" Eloise agreed.

After she'd been checked out the rest of the way, they headed home and sat in the kitchen.

"Triplets," Adrian shook his head. "Wow."

"I know," Eloise replied. "Nice to know I wasn't just getting fat." She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Are you nervous? If you are, you can say so."

"Well, it's just...it's a bit overwhelming to contemplate just now," he said. "But don't worry; I won't get scared and run off."

"I didn't even think about that," Eloise said. "So...do you want to call your mother and tell her?"

"Yes," Adrian nodded. "But let's give ourselves some time to get used to the idea first."

"Yeah," Eloise hugged him. "Let's do that."

* * *

Ellie was reading a book in her library when she heard a noise. Looking up, she saw a very pathetic-looking Remiel drag herself into the room and sit down.

"Hi," Ellie told her. "Are you okay? Maybe you should go back to bed."

"I can't," Remiel shook her head. "At least not now. Dad wants to speak to me. He's going to be here any minute!"

Ellie rose to her feet, her whole body filled with rage. "He can't do that! You aren't well! You should be resting! How about you go back to bed and I'll handle this for you? I've got some things I've been wanting to say to him myself."

"It's...I know you mean well, but I can't back away from this," Remiel told her. "I need to face him. I need to answer him myself."

Ellie sat back down and to her surprise, Remiel leaned against her, which was just more evidence to her about how Steve was bullying a very ill woman.

They stayed where they were until Lucifer poked his head into the library. "Dad's in the parlor," he said. "I tried to make him leave but you know how successful I am at that sort of thing. So come on."

"Oh, all right," Ellie snapped, taking Remiel's hand. "But this is going to be an efficient meeting. I won't let your father drag this on for hours because your sister isn't feeling well."

They headed to the parlor and Ellie took a seat on the sofa next to Lucifer, letting Remiel take the lead.

"Hello, Remiel," Steve said.

"Hello, Father," Remiel returned. "What did you want from me?"

"I just thought you had something you would like to share with your brother and me," Steve replied. "Some news that will have a big impact on all of us?"

Remiel swallowed hard and shook her head. "I...I don't think so," she said and turned. "If that's all, I don't feel well, and would like to go back to bed..."

Lucifer felt Ellie start to rise and thought about putting a restraining hand on her arm before giving up. This wouldn't be fun, but, he supposed, he had no right to stop her from getting involved.

"For god's sake, don't you listen?" She yelled. "Remiel told you she has nothing to say, so how about you just leave it alone? It's none of your business anyway!"

"For my sake, it would be better if she came clean and told us what changes will be coming to the family," Steve countered. "It's not good to leave your family in the dark."

"You're not gonna leave me alone until I confess, are you?" Remiel wanted to know. "You treat me like a criminal even though I've done nothing except get pregnant." She paused. "There, I told you. I'm pregnant. Are you happy now?"

"You shouldn't have had to tell him that!" Ellie shouted, outraged. "That was your business, not his!" She then began stomping around the room and seething as she thought about all the choices Steve had made for her over the years. Sure they had turned all right in the end and on most days, she even thanked him. But even though she'd reached that point, it still stung a bit to remember she hadn't chosen this life from the beginning.

Meanwhile, Lucifer for was looking at his sister in shock. "You're pregnant? Who's the young man that did this to you? Was it that Ricky Mikaelson? Was he the boy?"

Hearing this, Ellie stopped pacing and scoffed. "You too? Really? How is it any of your business who the father of her baby is?"

"Since when are you protecting my sister?" Lucifer asked in surprise. "I thought you two hated each other."

"I admit we've not really been the best of friends, but this is a hard situation she's in and she needs all the help she can get, especially from someone who's been in the same boat that she's in now," Ellie told him.

Remiel hadn't been able to get a word in before, but now she tried. "It's all right," she told Ellie. "Thanks for your help. But I can defend myself."

"No it's not okay!" Ellie shouted. "You shouldn't have to put up with those...those _men_ telling you what to do. It's your body and your choice about how to handle this!"

Lucifer's eyes narrowed as he turned to face Ellie. "Does that apply to you as well?" He asked. "Have you changed your mind about the child _you're_ carrying?"

"No, no," Ellie shook her head. "I didn't say that! In this specific case, I want the baby. But in general, yes. That's the whole reason I ended the pregnancy with Isabella the first time around: you and I were in a bad spot and I didn't want to have to raise a baby _and_ fight with you at the same time." She paused. "So, to reiterate, I want our son. But just maybe Remiel doesn't want the baby _she's_ carrying."

"All right, let's all just step back and take a deep breath now," Steve said. "Remiel, do you want to have the child you're carrying?"

Remiel stood silent.

"She doesn't know yet," Ellie supplied. "That's what she told me; she just knows she doesn't want to cause Ricky any more pain."

"Well, it's settled then," Steve nodded. "I'll give Remiel one week to pack her things and move to the Mikaelson ranch so she can tell Ricky he'll be a father soon; I'm sure Selina and Elijah will welcome her with open arms." He looked very pleased with his decision, almost smug. And that look pushed Ellie over the edge.

"Are you_ kidding_ me?" She shouted. "What sort of manipulative, selfish man are you? It's bad enough that you picked out my entire life for me when I was just a baby! Now you're foisting the same on your children too?"

Lucifer's jaw dropped. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "I thought you made peace with all that," he said. "I thought you were happy here."

"I have," Ellie assured him. "And I love you and the children dearly. But I can't just stand idly by while your father thinks he can run your sister's life. I just can't!"

"Never mind, Ellie," Remiel snapped and turned on her heel. "Thanks for your concern, but I'm too sick and tired to argue about this. Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm going back to bed." She shut the door to the parlor (Which was actually more of an enclosed space with a doorway in and out) with a bang, and then Ellie glared at her husband and father-in-law.

"Now see what you did? I hope you're proud of yourselves!" Then she strode off too, leaving Steve and Lucifer to stare at each other.

"That went well," Steve got out at last. "Don't you think?"

* * *

"Oh, damn!" Ricky winced as he came downstairs, finding his grandparents giggling and smooching, with a chocolate cream pie between them. They were taking bits of whipped cream off with their fingers and smearing it on each other before licking it off of whatever bare bit of skin they could reach. "Would you mind! Please get a room if you're gonna do that!"

They paused and looked him over. He wore a pair of jeans sans holes, a black t-shirt, and a leather vest, with his nicest zip up boots.

"No holes," Elijah commented. "Going somewhere nice? Do you have a date?"

"Yeah," Selina added. "Is that what's got you so cheerful? Did you and Remiel make up?"

"Her? Heck no!" Ricky shook his head and pulled out his phone to show them a picture of a very made up blonde with a big chest in a slinky dress. "This is Susie. She's a model!"

"Oh, how exotic!" Elijah chuckled.

"Very nice," Selina added. "So good to know you're trying hard."

"You two are awful!" Ricky cried and put his phone back. "I'm never telling either of you anything ever again!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," Elijah told him. "We're happy you're going out; we really are. We just wish it would have been with Remiel. That's all."

"Trust me, she's not as wonderful as you think," Ricky said. "She's not for me."

"Right," Selina nodded. Then she and Elijah caught each other's eyes and tried to hold in their laughter at this ridiculous statement.

Just then, Ricky heard the ding of a text message from the phone in his pocket. Then, at nearly the same moment, the doorbell rang. He pulled out his phone and read the message, his heart sinking a little.

"There's your date," Elijah told him. "Aren't you going to get the door?"

"I...I can't," Ricky shook his head. "Remiel just texted me; she says she's not feeling well. Would you do me a favor and tell Lucy-"

"Wasn't it Susie?" Selina interrupted, her eyes big.

"Well, whatever," Ricky snapped. "Just please give her my apologies because something came up and I can't go out tonight. I have to talk to Remiel."

Then he ran off, leaving his grandparents to sort things out with Susie.

As soon as Ricky disappeared, Selina's phone rang. "Would you deal with that?" Selina asked Elijah. "I have to take this."

"Oh, all right," Elijah nodded. "I suppose I'm the most diplomatic out of all of us anyway. I've never been happier to do something in my whole life." He strode off and Selina answered her phone.

"This is Selina," she said.

"Hi, Mom, it's Adrian," he told her. "We just...I finally got Eloise to the doctor."

Selina's grip on her phone tightened. "And? Did I lose a grandchild because of the horrible thing Helene did?"

"Actually, um...and don't freak out when I say this, but...not only did you _not_ lose a granddaughter, it seems there are two more of them keeping her company in there," Adrian got out.

"What?" Selina cried. "Did I hear that I'm going to have not just one granddaughter but _three_ of them? Oh, my gosh!" She began dancing around and then finally sat down and put the phone to her ear again. "Adrian that is so wonderful! I'm so happy for both of you! But...having three small babies at the same time is no walk in the park. It's going to take a lot of patience and some days...some days will not be as fun as others." Having had triplets herself a long time ago, she knew what she was talking about.

"I sense that," Adrian replied. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna run off when it gets hard."

"Good for you," Selina told him. "I'm proud. And don't worry, I'll be more than happy to help when I can, and so will many others if you tell them. It'll be a challenge, but you won't be alone. And your little girls will love you. I just know it."

"Me too," Adrian replied. "And I think that will make it all worth it."

"Yeah," Selina agreed. "It does." They then talked for a little while longer, until Adrian said he had to call Kai next. Then she told him goodbye, grinning widely as Elijah returned from dealing with Susie.

"What?" Elijah asked.

"Have I got something great to tell you," she said with a smile, then leaned in to share the news about the triplets.

* * *

Ricky threw himself through his bedroom door, slammed it shut, and then took a deep breath. He didn't want to be panting like a crazy man when he called Remiel. She seemed like she had enough to worry about. He called her up on Facetime and to his surprise, she answered immediately. What met his eyes, however, was very surprising: she was pale as a ghost and wrapped up in silky white pajamas. Next to was a plate with a piece of toast that had a few bites in it.

"Oh, jeez you really _are_ sick!" he cried.

"I know I look horrible," Remiel groaned. "Thank you for not screaming at the sight of me. I've tried everything to feel better. Ellie's brought me all sorts of tea and clear liquids with bubbles and...nothing is helping!"

"My grandma says that hot water with lemon is good," Ricky told her.

"Thank you," Remiel gave him a small smile. "I'll try that. What have I got to lose?"

Ricky gave her a smile. "You know, those are pretty snazzy pajamas you're wearing."

"Thanks," Remiel replied. "I know they aren't my style but I borrowed them from Valerie. She's such a sweet girl. Later she's gonna bring her dog in to visit me. She says that will cheer me up."

"Well, I hope it does," Ricky replied. "And that you feel better soon. How in the world did you get sick anyway?"

"Maybe _you _did it," Remiel replied. "Maybe I caught something from _you_."

"Oh, I hope not!" Ricky shook his head. "But I'm sorry if it's true!"

"It is," Remiel told him. "Believe me."

"I'm sorry," Ricky apologized again. "You know, I'm not doing anything right now. Do you want me to come over and be with you? Since you say I made you catch whatever it is, I don't just want to leave you alone."

"Thank you, but I'm not alone," Remiel assured him. "I have a whole army looking after me over here. I just wanted to hear your voice...see you. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

"You didn't," Ricky assured her immediately. "And even if I _did_ have plans, nothing is more important than this."

Remiel chuckled. "I don't know what's making you like me so much now, but I'm sure you'll come back to your senses some day and hate me even more."

"Even more than I have in the past?" Ricky asked. "I don't know if that's possible! I know this might seem like a surprise to you, but I hated you an awful lot before..."

"It's not a surprise," Remiel returned. "I hated you too."

"Yes, that was quite obvious," Ricky told her. "Are you sure you're okay? Cause I'm not kidding when I say that I'll drive over there if you want me to."

"You're kind, but...no, thanks," Remiel shook her head. Then she thought about her father's command, and how best to warn Ricky she was coming. "However," she got out, "If I'm not better in the next couple of days...do you think your grandparents would mind an extra houseguest? I might recover better in a house that's not so full of people."

"I'm sure they'd be more than happy to take you in," Ricky assured her. "Just let me know when you're ready and I'll come and get you."

"Thanks," Remiel told him as a knock sounded on the door. "There's Valerie with Nyx. I gotta go! Thanks for calling me back."

"You're welcome!" Ricky told her. "Take care."

"I will," Remiel swore before hanging up. "I promise."


	7. Not All Fun and Games

"I hate this stage in pregnancy," Ellie told Amy as she caught her eye in the gynecologist's waiting room. "I know I have to sit down but I always wonder if I'll be able to get up again."

"I hear you," Amy agreed. "It took Klaus a full ten minutes to get me out of the easy chair in front of the TV yesterday. I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my entire life. Luckily, he took it in stride and still finds me attractive!"

"Well, we just have to tell ourselves that this is a temporary situation and we won't be fat forever," Ellie got out, trying to sound optimistic. But Amy could tell she was troubled still.

"Are you all right?" She asked. "Or is there more going on than just feeling uncomfortable?"

"Oh, well..." Ellie sighed. "I still can't believe it about Helene and how she could hurt Eloise like that!"

"I know," Amy nodded. "I'm shocked too. I mean, Helene was always sort of bossy when she was younger and Adrian didn't like it but I thought it was just a little thing, you know? Something she'd grow out of, especially with parents like hers to bring her back to Earth. I had no idea that it could turn into kidnapping and torture!"

"And poor Astrid is just a mess!" Ellie added. "We had a meeting the other day to talk about something the witch government wants to use Hell space for and she just...she broke into tears right in the middle of it and it took an hour to calm her down again!"

"Yeah, I know," Amy added. "Alistair's not much better! He and Klaus have been talking and Alistair even wanted to move back in with us and do his old job."

"Really?" Ellie's jaw dropped. "Astrid didn't mention that. Things must be really bad then. I just wish I knew how to really help them."

"I don't know if we can," Amy shrugged. "Maybe we just have to ride it out and tell them that we'll be there for them."

Ellie squirmed uncomfortably. "I'm not good at doing it that way when it comes to my friends being sad," she said. Then paused. "At least I can deal with what's going on at home that way."

"What?" Amy asked. "Are you and Lucifer fighting?"

"No," Ellie's lip curled. "But now I can truly see why he's always had so many difficulties with his father over the years. The man is so controlling and bossy!"

"What did he make you do?" Amy asked. "Other than date Lucifer on his terms rather than yours, I mean?"

"Well now he's doing the same thing to Remiel!" Ellie raged. "She got pregnant and now he wants her to move in with the father because they're a dream couple of his, and she has to do it now, or else!" Her hands balled into fists! "I know we've never been friends, but I just feel so bad for her!"

"And just...just who is the father of the baby?" Amy asked, very curious to know the sort of man who would be attracted to Remiel.

Ellie swallowed. "It's Selina and Elijah's grandson, Ricky. But please keep it between us and don't tell Klaus!"

"All right," Amy nodded. She had every intention of keeping her promise, but hoped a situation wouldn't come up where Klaus would have reason to get it out of her because she was lousy at keeping stuff from him once he figured out that was the case. "As for Steve, I don't know what to tell you. It's his thing to stick his nose in other people's business and lives and what can we do about it, really?" Then she did a double take and shook her head. "You're still mad about Lucifer? I thought you loved him!"

"I do!" Ellie nodded. "He's everything to me! But because our whole relationship was on Steve's terms, things weren't always sunshine, chirping birds, and roses, you know?"

Amy nodded. "I do. Klaus and I had a nightmarish beginning too."

"And yet, here we are, carrying their children." They eyed each other, nodded, and smiled, then winced and put hands to their bellies as a flurry of kicks began.

"My gosh," Amy blinked. "Why is it that whenever I'm around you, a war happens in my belly? She's _never _this active any other time."

"Me too!" Ellie nodded. "That is so weird!"

Then their eyes began to close. "Are you tired?" Amy asked. "I'm so..."

"Sleepy all of a sudden..." Ellie finished, and then nodded. They fought to stay awake because they knew their appointments were soon, but they just couldn't help themselves and dozed off in their chairs.

_"I can't believe you made our mothers fall asleep! Hurry up, would you? If you're gonna go to all the trouble to do that, don't dawdle!" Growled the tiny red-head, teeth bared. Her hair was a definite contrast to complete white of the dimension they were in. "I don't have all day, Morningstar!"_

_"Oh?" The dark haired young man raised an eyebrow and began taking one step at a time. "Really? What else do you have to do besides suck your thumb in your mother's belly? It's not like you're doing anyone any good!"_

_"And you are?" Ellie and Lucifer's youngest son raised an eyebrow at Natalie's retort, even as she kept speaking. "Really? Please enlighten me about how." _

_He got close to her and began pulling at her hair. "And what sort of name is that for someone who looks like you? That's a girl's name and..." He looked her over. "I'm not even sure you are one."_

_"Oh, fuck you, Morningstar!" Natalie cried. She knew his name was Milo, but she didn't want to create any sense of familiarity with him. "Why don't you just shut up?" Then she kicked him hard enough in the shin that he fell backward._

_"What is your fucking problem?" He cried. "Damn it!"_

_"Well, that's nice language for God's grandson," she smirked. "Have a bit more decorum!"_

_"I'm sure I'd be forgiven for swearing after someone kicked me!" Milo cried. "In fact, you'll probably get in big trouble for that!"_

_"Oh, you think I'm scared of a man who needs his grandpa to fight his battles for him?" Nathatlie scoffed. "Please! The last thing I'm scared of is you and your ugly face!" She then took a deep breath and stepped away from him. "You just keep away from me before the sight of you makes me throw up!"_

_Milo began backing away, hands raised. "Well, all right. Not that you have to tell me twice. I have no reason to want to be near you, anyway. And neither would any other man. You know, if you made your face up, you'd actually look decent! Not gorgeous but...less ugly than you do now."_

_"You pathetic Mommy's boy!" Natalie yelled. "If the whole point of this was to insult me, you're gonna get as well as you give!"_

_"Oh, I'm so scared!" Milo retorted and stuck out his tongue._

_Natalie then gave a zap and suddenly, Milo was bald. Then she grinned broadly and held a mirror up to him. "Not so pretty now, are you?"_

_"What have you done to my beautiful hair?" Milo yelled, his face scarlet. "Put it back, put it back!"_

_"Okay," Natalie chuckled and put it back, but now it was long and curly and had pink bows in it. "Oh, look, you're so pretty! So like a girl!"_

_"There," Milo grinned smugly and took the bows out, then shook out his new dark mane. "Not so bad," he told her and looked in the mirror again. "Not bad at all. You should try it. Guys like playing with long hair, you know."_

_Natalie growled and stomped her foot, her evil scheme gone awry. Then she gave him his original hair back, but not before kicking him in the crotch for good measure. "Fine. You know, I don't care if you like it. Why don't you just go back to your mommy's belly before I really hurt you!"_

_"I will if you will!" Milo returned. _

_"Fine," Natalie rolled her eyes. "Whatever!"_

"Amy? Ellie?"

Amy and Ellie both woke up and saw a nurse peering down at them.

"It's time for your appointments," she said. "The doctors will see you now."

"Sorry," Ellie apologized.

"Yeah," Amy nodded. "We must've been really tired since we fell asleep!" They helped each other out of their chairs and then made their way to the exam rooms to see how their babies were doing.

* * *

Leila, now a toddler, was sitting in her room and playing with a new doll Lucifer had bought her, introducing her to her friends.

"Hi, Dolly! These are my other dollies from Grandpa and Daddy." She then made her voice high pitched, as if giving the other dolls voices.

"Hi, Dolly!"

She made it like the other doll was walking toward the group. "Hello!" She then hugged the toy and then gently kissed her head. Then she heard a noise and looked up with a smile, seeing Malcolm standing next to the doll shelf. He smiled and put a finger to his lips.

"Hi Uncle Malcolm!"

"Hi, sweetheart," he told her. "Grandpa gave you a new toy, I see."

"Yeah," Leila nodded, her red hair bouncing on her shoulders. "Mommy was mad but I get to keep it."

"As well you should!" Malcolm told her. "It's not nice of your mommy and daddy to fight all the time."

Leila nodded and handed him one of the boy dolls. "Be him please." She paused. "I wish Mommy and Daddy were nice like you."

Malcolm's dark eyes glinted and he took her in his arms and twirled her around before sitting her back down. "Well, even if they aren't, you know you always have me, right? I'll always be nice to you."

"Good," Leila smiled. "You're my bestest friend, Uncle Malcolm!"

"Yes, I am," Malcolm agreed. "And I hope you'll always remember that."

"I will," Leila swore as she held his gaze. "I promise."

"Wonderful," Malcolm told her. They played for a little while longer, then Malcolm stood up and patted her head. "I have to go now, darling, just for a little bit. But I promise I'll be back.

"Where are you going?" Leila questioned after getting to her feet. "Can I come too? Mommy and Daddy are busy and I'm _bored_!"

Malcolm bit his lip on a smile, ran his fingers through her hair, and shook his head. "You'll get to come with me someday, I promise," he told her. "But now it's too soon."

"But how long do I have to wait?" Leila squirmed. "I want to go _now_!"

"I'm...It's very good that you feel that way. It's just a little while longer, I swear."

"All right," Leila sighed, then held out her pinky. "Pinky swear?"

"Oh, yes!" Malcolm nodded. "And I never break a promise. And remember, don't say a word about me to your parents, either." He knew she would break that promise and just maybe, give her parents something to think about. He then gave her a smile and a wave, heading out of the room and leaving her alone with her dolls.

* * *

"I'll get it!" Leila cried and ran for the door as the bell rang. It was a day her father visited and she was _very_ excited.

"No, Leila!" Isabella cried. "It could be a stranger! We have people to do that for us!"

Leila pulled the door open and she and Tyler grinned at each other, then Leila turned. "Silly Mommy! It's not a stranger! It's Daddy!" She threw herself into her father's arms and gazed up at him adoringly. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, sweetheart," Tyler greeted her and stared right back. Then he rubbed noses with her. "Who's my little princess?"

"I am!" Leila cried and laughed.

Then they both looked up as Isabella made a retching noise.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Leila asked. "Why did you make that noise?"

"I bet your mommy's not feeling very well, angel," Tyler told her. Then he looked at Isabella. "Is that right? Are you okay?"

"Yes," Isabella snapped. "I'm fine!"

"Come on!" Leila told her father, her mother quickly forgotten. "Let me show you my new doll! Come fast!"

"Wait just a minute now," Tyler told her. "Don't you think we should be polite and ask Mommy if she wants to come play with us?"

Leila rolled her eyes and turned. "Okay. Mommy, do you want to come play with us?"

"No, thank you," Isabella shook her head and pulled a nail file from her purse. "I'm very busy."

"Okay we were polite," Leila said and began pulling at Tyler again. "Let's go!"

Tyler obliged and followed her to her room where Leila immediately pulled out her doll. "See? Isn't she pretty?"

"Yes," Tyler nodded. "Where did it come from? Did Mommy get it for you?"

"No, Grandpa did," Leila told him. Then her mouth twisted. "When Mommy saw, she got mad and tried to take it away from me."

"Well, that's not very nice," Tyler told her and took her in his arms. "How about I get you another one to make up for it?"

"Okay!" Leila smiled. "Thank you, Daddy!"

They began playing and it wasn't long before Leila said, "Daddy, do a voice for him like my friend did. We played together this morning!"

Tyler gave her a look, put the doll down, and stood up. "Excuse me, angel," he said. "I have to run to the bathroom, but I'll be back." He then left the room, excuse made, and strode up to Isabella, who was still filing her nails. "Leila talked about her imaginary friend again," he said. "Should we be concerned?" He was both surprised and pleased when his question was taken seriously and answered politely.

"Supposedly we shouldn't worry about it," Isabella told him with a sigh. "I asked around; lots of small children have imaginary friends. She'll grow out of it eventually."

"Good," Tyler nodded. They walked together back to Leila's room, talking along the way.

"How's law school going?" Isabella asked. "Since I don't see a lot of you on campus?"

Tyler smiled. "I like it a lot. It's a good challenge. Thanks for asking!"

They reached Leila's room and Isabella watched from the door as father and daughter played. This went on for a little bit before she got bored, excused herself, and headed downstairs for a snack, not noticing Tyler watch her go, and sigh deeply once her footsteps had gone quiet, wondering how long, if ever, it would take for them to be able to have a real future together.

She had been hoping to just grab some cookies and go, but when she found her mother in the kitchen making tea and a peanut butter and jelly, she knew that wouldn't be possible.

"So, it's Tyler's day," Ellie remarked. "Are you all right, Isabella? Should I hide all the alcohol?"

"No," Isabella snapped. "What Tyler does with his _princess_ Leila is none of my business." She growled and her hand became a fist. "His _little princess_ Leila."

Ellie's jaw dropped a little. "Isabella Lucy Morningstar, are you jealous of Leila? Oh, my gosh, you're jealous of Leila! You're just like your father!"

"No, I'm not!" Isabella proclaimed. "I don't know where you could get such a silly idea, Mom!"

"Yes, you are!" Ellie said, not fooled for a minute. "You're jealous of Leila just like your father's been jealous of his sister, Avery, ever since she arrived!"

"Why in the world would I be jealous of my daughter?" Isabella snapped. "That's just ridiculous!"

"I don't know," Ellie said. "You tell me. I think it would be good for you." She waited, and Isabella stood in tight-lipped silence, rocking back and forth on her heels until, at last, she confessed.

"Oh, all right," she huffed. "Tyler's ignoring me and giving Leila all the attention cause he doesn't like me anymore, and I don't think I like it. Are you _happy _now?"

"No," Ellie shook her head. "I think what you're saying is complete and utter bullshit. The guy's been in love with you for _years_. And believe me, between what I hear about Amy and Klaus and your aunt Selina and Elijah, Mikaelson men don't give up on those they love so easily. He's just living life and growing up, and I don't think it would hurt you to figure out who you are too."

She waited for Isabella to say something, feeling hope as her daughter's eyes lit up.

"You know what? I think I have the perfect way to get Tyler to like me again. I just need to find that new lingerie I bought!"

She turned and ran and Ellie heaved a big sigh and looked heavenward. "Or you could completely ignore me. Sure, why not?" She shook her head and sat down with her sandwich, trying to stave off the headache that came with trying to talk sense into her husband, and now, her daughter.

* * *

"I'm not _sleepy_!" Leila protested, though she was yawning openly as he father eased her on to her bed and tucked her in. "I want to stay with _you_!"

"I know," Tyler told her. "I want to stay with you too, but it's time for your nap now."

Leila held on to his sleeve and gazed up at him, wide eyed. "Will you come back?"

"Of course I'll come back," Tyler told her. "You'll see me soon, I promise."

Leila studied him, then nodded at last. "Okay," she nodded. "If you promise." Then, as her eyes closed, he looked her over, brushed some red hair out of her eyes, kissed her forehead, and went to tell Isabella he was leaving.

He knocked on her bedroom door, and when the door opened, his jaw dropped. She wore a nothing but a gauzy white robe and a tiny pair of white lace panties.

"Hi there," she said. posing seductively against the door. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yes," Tyler nodded, backing away while biting his lip. "And just in time too. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What?" Isabella purred and pinned him against the wall. "You don't like it?"

He then shut his eyes and sucked in a breath as her hand cupped his crotch. "A bulge is telling me otherwise."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Tyler growled, able to hold her at a distance at last and give her a good hard shake. "Enough of this! I came for Isabella...I mean, Leila, and not for you!"

"Ouch, you're hurting me!" Isabella cried. "Does this mean you want it rough? Cause that's okay with me."

"No," Tyler growled and pushed her toward the bed. She just missed it and landed in a heap on the floor beside it.

"Have you lost your mind?" She cried. "Rough sex is one thing, but this is another. If you're just gonna hurt me, I won't put up with it! I'm gonna tell my father!"

"Oh, yes, the act of an absolute child!" He scoffed. "Just what I expected!"

"Well what else can I do?" Isabella yelled. "What the hell do you want from me, since you clearly don't like me anymore?"

"I want you to grow the fuck up!" Tyler cried. "I can't be with you if you're gonna be immature and childish and only think of our relationship as being about sex. You're beautiful and sexy and all, but I need _more_, and I know you could be that person if you just tried. And besides that, Leila needs her mother to be a mature, responsible adult. Do you get that too? Doing what's best for her should be our top priority right now." He was very pleased how mature and responsible he sounded in the face of a woman who wore no shirt and had very nice boobs but if he gave in now, it would undermine the whole thing he was trying to get across, so he couldn't.

Isabella growled. "Leila this, Leila that! You can't shut about her anymore! What about me? It's okay to have a life outside of kids, you know!"

"What _about_ you?" Tyler wanted to know.

"Well, do you not like me anymore?" Isabella questioned again. "There was a time when I could dress like this and we'd be in bed and like animals!"

"Enough about you!" Tyler snapped. "I've always wondered...do you want _me? Truly_ want me? Not just as a lover, but as your husband and the father of our child? Are you ready for that?"

Isabella sniffed and stomped her foot. "That doesn't sound like fun! I want to have _fun! _You never gave a crap about whether or not I wanted you before! You always just assumed I did without asking. What's changed?"

"I have," Tyler said. "And I...I suppose you have a point. I'm sorry that so much of our relationship was me making choices for you that were more about making me happy. But that's done now. I want our relationship to be equal. I want us to work hard and play hard. But in order for that to happen, you have to stop being a child and become a woman."

Isabella's eyes narrowed. "I don't think you're listening to me," she said. "And for once, I'm gonna stand up for what I want! I want to have fun and if you don't, then we're done! I'll find myself another man! It won't take me any time at all!"

"What a relief!" Tyler yelled. "And best of luck to him for all that he's gonna have to deal with. As long as I get to see my daughter, you can do whatever the hell you want!"

Isabella then stepped forward and gave him a good hard slap. "I hate you!"

"I hate you too!" Tyler cried, a hand going up to his reddening cheek. "How can I hate you so much and still want you so much?"

"Get out of here!" Isabella screamed in his face as tears of frustration ran down her cheeks. "I don't want to see you anymore!"

Tyler then grabbed her by the throat and lifted her onto her toes. Then they started into one another's eyes, panting heavily before he let her go and she fell into his arms. Then they began kissing furiously, her unbuttoning his shirt as her hands roamed all over his torso, and him running his hand down her back and doing the best he could to slip off her panties. But then, when they finally paused to breathe, he realized what he was doing and untangled himself from her, once again leaving her on the floor. "You're not gonna do this to me," he panted, his face covered in dark red lipstick. "Not again. When you finally decide to grow up, you know where to find me." Then he turned his back on Isabella and left the room, slamming the door behind him without another word.

* * *

"There!" Ellie tied the tie of her snug gray sweat pants and checked her butt in the closet mirror. Then, satisfied with how it looked, hopped into bed where a bag of grapes was waiting for her to munch on, texted her husband and waited.

A few seconds later, he came in, but he wasn't looking at her. His mind seemed to be elsewhere. _Definitely_ not on late afternoon sex like hers was. "Hey, sweetie!" She cried, trying to get him to look up. "You want a grape? Or to watch me eat one? Then I thought after we could have a little fun, or eat in bed, or watch some TV...I know I was mad about what happened at your dad's house, but...I...I'm not mad anymore. I hope you're not mad at me."

He didn't look at her, but instead advanced toward his dresser and began rifling around in his drawers.

"Hey!" She cried. "Did you hear me? And how could you _not_ look at me? I'm not even wearing a bra! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I heard you," Lucifer sighed. He turned and faced her, his face somber. "What is it you want?"

She sat on the bed. "I just...I want to talk..." she patted the empty space on the bed beside her. "Please."

"That isn't a talking outfit, Eleanor," he said, looking her over but, to her shock, unmoved by the sight. "And even if it was, we've done enough talking; I've had enough. You've made your point loud and clear for ages and it finally makes sense to me. I've come to a decision."

"What decision?" Ellie swallowed nervously. "What are you talking about?"

"Just what I said," Lucifer told her. "You told my father that you wouldn't have been with me if he hadn't made you!"

Swallowing her fear, she went over and hugged him, even though he seemed fifty feet tall. "That's not what I meant and you know it. I _meant_ that if he hadn't interfered, I would have met you in Europe while I was, you know, doing language immersion or something. You know, as a worldly young co-ed! That's not the same as rejecting you! Please, just come sit down and talk to me, and we'll sort this all out."

He kept his eyes on her and shook his head as he pushed her away, a firm tone to his voice. "Let me go, Eleanor. Please."

She let herself pout a little. This was becoming a desperate situation. "What are you doing, Lucifer?"

"Granting you your freedom, since you seem to want it more than anything," Lucifer told her.

"That's not what I want at all, and if you think it is, then fuck you!" Ellie cried. "Once again, I'm a tool in your stupid rivalry with your father! At least the first time, I was used to bring you together! Now I'm being thrown away just because you want to give him the finger! And I bet you don't even care that it makes me feel terrible, or that I'm carrying your child while you do it!"

Lucifer shrugged, although Ellie could see something like a flash of regret or pain in his eyes that disappeared before it could be properly identified. "What's one more?" He shrugged. "It's not like this is the first time."

Then, without even taking time to think about it, Ellie gave him a good, hard slap.

As she lowered her hand, his expression changed from anger to shock while his hand went up to his reddening cheek, while Ellie stepped back and waited to see what he would do next.

She didn't have to wait long for his eyes to go red as he grabbed her by the wrists and held her against the wall with his body. At any other time, she would have been turned on, but not now. Not when he was so angry.

"I see," he told her. "You want to have sex now. And clearly that matters more than anything else at the moment so why don't I just unzip and we can get it over with?"

"Screw you!" Ellie yelled. "I don't want to anymore! Not when you're like this! Now I just want you to get away from me!"

"Well, that's what I was trying to do before you so rudely tried to force me to stay around," Lucifer replied. "I will pack up my things and be on my way. And once I have a chat with a lawyer, the papers will come soon after."

Ellie scoffed. "You can send them if you want to, but I'm not gonna sign them. I don't want to be divorced. I love you and I love our family, and I love our life!"

"Well then why do you feel the need to bring up how miserable the beginning of it was?" Lucifer shouted. "What's the point if you're _not_ miserable now and you don't want out?"

"I just...I just want it understood that I wish it would have been on _my_ terms, and not something I had to grow into!" Ellie clarified. "Why is that so hard for some people to understand?"

"I think it's unnecessarily hurtful," Lucifer shot back. "If it has nothing to bear on the present situation and will do nothing but cause hurt, just keep it to yourself from now on. You've said your piece. We understand. No need to keep beating a dead horse."

Ellie sighed. "You know, I've had just about enough of you. If you want to go, just go. I've had enough of you, especially how you keep acting like a child and whining about Avery. It's truly pathetic!" Then while he was leaning over and putting stuff in his bag, she grabbed him. "But here's what you'll be missing!"

She then kissed him soundly, her hands all over his body and in his hair. Growling in frustration, he picked her up and threw her down on the bed. They ripped off each other's clothes, and then he pinned her arms over her head. "You know what you need, Eleanor?" He hissed. "A good spanking!"

"Go ahead," Ellie returned. "Make my day! Do whatever you want. You think I'm scared of you?"

He then tied her wrists together, turned her on her side, and spanked her until she was screaming. "Have you had enough?" He said.

"No!" Ellie hissed. "Is that all you've got?"

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back. "Certainly not. I love hearing you scream!" He then got out of bed and ordered her up too. Then he gave her a gentle push against the nearby wall and buried himself inside her from behind until she nearly collapsed. When he caught her, she bit him and slowly licked the blood from her bottom lip. "Tasty," she breathed, smiling to show that her teeth were still covered in blood. "Had enough?"

"You're disgusting!" Lucifer returned as Ellie just stuck her tongue out at him. Then he ran his hand over her belly to make sure that situation was still okay. When strong kicking met his hand, he nodded, stepped away from the wall, dressed, grabbed his bag, headed out with Ellie's shouts that he'd be back ringing in his ears.

He soon bumped into an equally disheveled Tyler who was still reeling from what had happened with Isabella. They gave each other a long look, muttered an apology, then, as they were about to go off on their own, Tyler spoke.

"You need to do something about Isabella. You should have taught her how to be an adult, instead of the absolute child she is now."

Lucifer scoffed. "That's not the devil's job," he said. "Teaching people how to be responsible is not the same as sowing chaos everywhere, is it? And besides, you're the one who forced yourself into our lives because of some foolish destiny you thought my daughter was part of. Maybe you should have been more careful."

They then glared at each other, turned on their heels, and when their separate ways, everything going silent once more.

* * *

Soon after, a grinning Malcolm picked up his pace a little when he saw Tyler disappear over his shoulder. He made his way to Leila's room, where he found her sobbing into her pillow, her face and eyes as red as her hair.

"Darling Leila, what's the matter?" He asked, taking her in his arms. "Why are you so sad?"

"Mommy and Daddy are mad at each other," Leila said. "Everyone is yelling. It's loud and making me sad."

"Well, there's no reason for you to have to put up with that," Malcolm told her and stroked her hair. "I'll take you away somewhere where you can have peace and quiet."

"And lots of cake?" Leila added hopefully.

"Of course," Malcolm smiled. "Lots and lots of cake. And no one will fight and you'll have all the pretty things you want."

"Really?" Leila perked up. "Let's go!" She hopped out of bed and began pulling him to the door. "Come on!"

"Right now?" Malcolm asked in surprise.

"Yes, Mommy and Daddy are busy," Leila explained. "They won't miss me!"

He held on to her and kissed her hair. "I admire your enthusiasm, but let's wait until tomorrow, all right? Tomorrow morning? I want to give you a chance to get your beauty sleep."

"But I'm _already_ beautiful!" Leila countered. "I don't need sleep!"

Malcolm chuckled. "You're a persistent little one, aren't you? Can you wait one more day? Just for me?" He took her hand and gently kissed it. "Please, my darling?"

"Oh, okay," Leila huffed. "But only because I like you." Then she let him tuck her in and wish her a good sleep.

"So we go on a trip tomorrow?" Leila asked. "Will it be a _fun_ trip?"

Malcolm nodded. "It will be the most fun you'll ever have. I promise!"


	8. The New Queen

Ellie hadn't slept very well the night before. Lucifer hadn't joined her in bed, and though she had figured as much because he was mad at her, every noise made her eyes pop open in the hope that it was him. Finally, she gave up being in bed and paced back and forth in front of it until she was very surprised she hadn't worn a hole in the floor.

Finally, the door opened just a crack and Ellie dived for the bed so it wouldn't seem like she'd been desperate. She'd settled herself very neatly when Lucifer, looking very awake and very dressed, strode into the room.

"Well, good morning!" Ellie smiled and came over to him. "Now that we've had a night to, you know, heal from what happened yesterday, you wanna go downstairs and have breakfast with the kids?"

"No, not really," Lucifer shook his head. "I don't want to tresspass on your time anymore, Eleanor." He took out a fancy looking leather bag as well as some other bags to keep a few suits in, and began packing.

"What are you doing?" Ellie asked. "Did you sign us up for a couple's retreat? What good idea! Let me go pack too!"

"Don't!" Lucifer yelled. "Don't even think about it. You're not coming. You're staying here."

"Well, that defeats the whole concept of 'couple' if you just go by yourself," Ellie said.

"What makes you think we're going on a couple's retreat?"

"Well, I thought you'd want to save our marriage!" Ellie yelled.

Lucifer chuckled. "Since I slept on the couch in my lounge last night rather than with you, do you really think I'm in the mood to do anything about our marriage besides bring this horrible experiment of my father's to its inevitable conclusion? And I apologize for any inconvenience. It won't take me long to pack my things."

Ellie put her hands on her hips. "Just where are you going?"

"That's really not any of your business, is it, my dear?" Lucifer asked. "I would think that all that would matter is that once I'm gone, you'll be free to live as you see fit, and have the life you would have had if Dad hadn't intruded in your life and forced you to be with me without your consent."

Ellie didn't know what to say to that, and the last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of him when he was being like this, but after a little bit, she had to face facts: the tears were coming whether she wanted them to or not. They began rolling down her cheeks as she found the strength to stride toward him. Then she growled and began pummeling his arms and shoulders with her fists. "I know you're mad, but how could you do this to me, to your family? You coward, you monster, you son of a bitch! How could you!"

Unmoved, Lucifer let the pummeling go on a little while longer, then grabbed her wrists and looked her straight in the eye. "That's enough," he hissed and gently pushed her away. "You're done now. We're done now."

As he finished packing, grabbed his things, and headed toward the door, Ellie glared at his departing back. "If you leave right now," she threatened, "if you leave right now...before our son is born, I'll never be with you again! No matter how much you want it, no matter how much you beg!"

"Well, I don't beg at all," Lucifer chuckled. "You have such absurd fantasies, Eleanor. If that's a promise, your wish is about to be fulfilled, my dear."

Then, as Ellie's jaw dropped in shock, he gave her a mocking "Goodbye, now," and shut the bedroom door behind him, leaving her alone.

* * *

After Lucifer disappeared, Ellie went and brushed her hair, put on a clean outfit, and strode down to breakfast, head held high.

"Good morning, Mother," Vincent said and gave her a hug. Along with him were Valerie and Dexter, and Noah, Cassidy, and Willie, who'd decided a good meal would make up for partying the night before, as well as other chairs that looked like they'd been sat in by people who weren't there at the moment.

"Good morning, Vincent, everyone," Ellie smiled, but it was a thin smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I hope you slept well and are good and hungry!"

"I am!" Valerie cried and dove into her enormous stack of chocolate chip pancakes.

Ellie smiled and put her napkin in her lap.

Then she noticed Charlotte Junior putting two empty chairs next to hers.

"Who are those for?" She asked. "Stevie usually sits by you but he hasn't been down to breakfast in a while. He and Tara usually eat out because of, well..." she bared her teeth. "Someone who will not be named."

Just then, Stevie and Tara strode in and took their seats.

"What are you doing down here with her?" Noah asked his brother, wide eyed. "Do you want her to die or something?"

"We just need to chat with Dad," Stevie replied.

"Oh, don't worry about what your father's gonna think," Ellie said. "He's leaving."

"What?" Angelica asked, catching her mother's words as she strode into the dining room. "Daddy's not having breakfast with us? That's just silly! Grandpa knows about our family breakfasts, so why would he schedule a meeting so early?"

"He's not going to a meeting with your grandfather," Ellie shook her head. "He's leaving me. Leaving _us. _And for good!"

At that, everyone's jaws dropped. Half-chewed food fell onto plates and silverware dropped with what seemed like a deafening clatter.

"What do you mean he's leaving us?" Angelica growled. "He can't do that!"

"Who's leaving whom?" Isabella asked, having woken up late and just now getting downstairs.

"Dad's lost his mind and is leaving Mom!" Angelica cried, madly shaking her sister. "Do you understand?"

"Stop it!" Isabella yelled. "Calm down! That can't be true. You probably just misheard and are making a big fuss about nothing."

Ellie sighed and forced a smile. "It's true, and the sooner you face it, the sooner you'll be okay, like I am."

Figuring that the table could use some happy news after his mother's announcement, Stevie tried to change the subject. "In happier news, Tara and I got engaged this morning. Isn't that great?"

But everyone was still hung up on Lucifer leaving and no one heard a word from him.

"This is so dumb!" Angelica stomped her foot. Do you know if our father the jerk has left already, Mom?"

"He might still be packing his things, but I'd run fast if you want to catch him."

"Good," Angelica gave an evil grin. "Cause I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind! By the time I'm done with him, he won't be able to sit on his butt comfortably, much less leave the house!"

She ran off as Ellie yelled, "No, Angelica! There are better ways to-" She sat down. "Shit."

Soon after, they heard a bunch of banging, yelling, and swearing and eventually, Angelica reappeared, dragging Lucifer behind her while holding on to a bit of rope with another section tied around his neck.

"You know, Eleanor," he managed to wheeze, "If I wasn't mad at you, and it was you doing this rather than Angelica, it might be kind of hot." He then turned back to Angelica, his eyes going red. "Stop this at once!" He growled. "Release me!"

"Angelica," Ellie added, "Let your father go. You've had your fun, and this has gone far enough."

"But I thought you didn't want him to leave!" Angelica countered. "We tie him up and stick him down in the dungeon and he never will!"

"Angelica Eve, I mean it," Ellie repeated firmly. "Let him go. Keeping him here won't make things better. He let me go once; now I have to return the favor. It's only right." She wondered why Lucifer had let Angelica take him down so easily. She'd never ask, but assumed it was some combination of not wanting to hurt his daughter physically, and his own guilt about the fact that leaving her would hurt Angelica also.

"Fine," Angelica pouted and flicked her wrist before giving her father a swift kick. "But he's still an asshole!"

As Lucifer, now released, ran from the room panting heavily, Angelica's more self-assured siblings weighed in. "I wouldn't worry," Vincent told her. "I bet he'll be back. He just needs some time."

"Yeah," Valerie added. "Me and Dexter had the same problem once; And Mom came back, so who says Dad won't?"

"Now that that's all sorted out," Stevie said, still trying in vain to get everyone's attention on him and Tara, "is everyone free for a wedding in June?"

But no one answered as the chatter about what Lucifer had decided continued, not stopping until Malcolm strode in and grabbed a muffin out of the plate on the table. Then everything was silence. "Good morning, family!" He greeted cheerfully. "What a nice selection of muffins you have. I love muffins! And how rude of me not to ask how everyone's been."

"How are you here?" Isabella cried. "Last time I saw you, your head was gone! People don't just get up and walk away from that!"

Malcolm put a hand on either side of his head. "You mean _this_ head? It's fine now, thanks for asking! And nice to see you too, Isabella! Looks like you've done well since we went on our date and then your boyfriend, well, you know..." He made a motion like he was pulling his head from his neck.

"Mom, do something!" Isabella cried.

"Nice to see you, Malcolm," Ellie got out. "Nice to have you back."

"Nice to _be_ back!" Malcolm told her and bowed.

"Mom, how can you be taking this so calmly?" Isabella shouted. "The guy was dead and now he's not!"

"Yeah!" Noah added. "Aren't you even a _little_ concerned?"

"Why?" Ellie asked. "Nothing really shocks me anymore. Who knows what powers your aunt Avery's got? She probably brought him back. It's nothing to be worried about."

"That's so interesting!" Malcolm said from beside the coffee machine where he was making himself a cup. "Do you have any cream? And what else has been going on since I left?"

"You're seriously not gonna do a thing?" Isabella asked, feeling very disappointed in her mother.

Ellie sighed. "Isabella, Tyler made the choice to murder Malcolm so if he wants to settle things up, who am I to stop him? It's none of my business." Then she turned to Malcolm. "Nothing big really happened except that my husband decided to leave me. That's pretty much it."

Malcolm put the hand that wasn't holding his coffee cup over his heart. "I'm sorry about that," he said. "Truly. From the bottom of my heart, Ellie. I'm very sorry."

"Thank you," Ellie sighed and bowed her head.

Meanwhile, Stevie looked at Tara. "Since no one seems to give a crap about us, let's elope. What do you say?"

"Yeah!" Tara nodded. "Okay!"

Malcolm finished his coffee and then looked around. "What a lovely family." He eyed Isabella. "It's a shame your daughter's not here though."

"We thought about bringing her down, but she wasn't hungry and just wanted to stay in her room and play with her toys," Valerie informed him.

"Ah, that makes sense," he said, a grin curving his lips. Then he went to stand next to Ellie. "I'm just...I'm shocked that Lucifer would up and leave you like that."

"Oh, I...I know," Ellie sighed. "I suppose some of it's my fault. I've done things, said things..."

"Don't blame yourself for his choices," Malcolm told her. "I think he made a mistake. I think you should try and fix this."

"But...but what about Hell?" Ellie asked. "Who'll watch things if Lucifer is gone and I'm gone?"

"Don't worry," Malcolm told her. "I'll spread the word around. Things will be taken care of. You just focus on getting your husband back."

"Yeah," Ellie sighed. "I guess you're right."

They talked about it for a little while longer and then Malcolm cleared his throat. "Thanks for breakfast, but I gotta go," he said. "Lots of work to catch up on in Hell and all." He paused. "If that's all right with you, Ellie."

"Sure," Ellie nodded. "Go right on ahead."

"Oh, my gosh, are you _sick_?" Isabella yelled. "You're just gonna let him leave like that?"

"Well, he's one of my best men in Hell and with your dad out of commission, I'd have to handle a lot more myself without him, so...yeah," Ellie nodded. "If he wants his old job back, I have no reason to refuse him and every reason to allow it."

"Thank you, Ellie," Malcolm said and gave everyone in the dining room a deep bow. "_Au revoir, _everyone!" He then bowed and left, allowing everyone to take a deep breath and return to their breakfasts.

* * *

"Damn it, Tyler!" Isabella swore, staring at her phone as if it had betrayed her by sending her to Tyler's voicemail. She'd run all the way upstairs after breakfast to call him and warn him about Malcolm, and now he was _not_ cooperating. "Answer me! Malcolm's back and I think he wants revenge!" She began pacing, and then froze, remembering the look in his eyes as he asked where her daughter was, and how widely he'd smiled when Valerie had said that she was just in her room, playing with toys. She sprinted to the room and found it empty, but neat, a lone doll neatly resting against Leila's pillow.

"Leila?" She yelled. "Are you here? Are you playing hide and seek with Mommy?" But she got no answer. As silence assaulted her ears, she sat down heavily on Leila's bed, grabbed the doll, and cried.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "We really fucked up. Leila, I'm so _sorry! _Daddy loves you and Mommy loves you too, and we'll save you, I promise. Whatever that bad man's done to you, we're gonna make him pay for it!"

Knowing that her mother probably knew more about Malcolm than anyone besides her dad, she wiped her eyes and ran to her parents' bedroom, but if she was expecting a calm shoulder to lean on, she was wrong. Her mother seemed to be just as much of a mess as she was.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," Ellie sniffled, straightened up, and squeezed her daughter's hand. "I just..." she began throwing clothes on the bed. "I just...I have to...I have to go find your father. That's all. I have to tell him how much I love him and how sorry I am for all the bad, hurtful things I said and how selfish I've been. Malcolm was right about that!"

"No!" Isabella yelled. "If Malcolm said it, he was most definitely not right! He's plotting something bad and he's using this horrible situation to get you out of the way so you won't interfere! I mean, sure you have to fix things with Daddy, but...can't it wait?"

"No," Ellie shook her head. "I've said terrible things. He thinks I don't love him and that I never did, when he's the only one I want in my heart and my life!" She sniffled. "I let him think that your grandfather putting us together was a mistake that ruined everything for me, but it wasn't!"

Isabella sighed and hugged her mother. "I know," she said. "But I...I have something else I need to say and I apologize now if it makes you feel worse: Leila has gone missing! I think Malcolm took her when he left."

Elle detached herself from the hug and went to put some clothes in a bag. "No, that can't be true! She's probably just playing hide and go seek with that imaginary friend of hers. I'm sure she'll get tired of it and come out eventually. You're worrying for nothing."

"Malcolm took her," Isabella insisted with a firm shake of the head. "He wanted revenge on Tyler for killing him and he took it by kidnapping poor Leila who never did a bad thing to anyone!"

Ellie sighed and put a hand on either side of her daughter's face, wiping tears off her cheeks. "I'm _so _sorry this happened," she said. "But I have to find your father. I have to make this right."

Isabella grabbed her mother's wrist. "I need you!" She cried. "Please stay and help me. Then you can go find Daddy and take as long as you need to. I can't do this by myself! I don't know anything about Hell or demons...they have no reason to make things easier for Tyler and me and Malcolm will probably just wreck every plan we have!"

"Listen to me," Ellie said firmly. "You are Isabella Lucy Morningstar. You are strong! You will find a way to get Leila back. Remember, you don't have to be nice about it. You don't have to play by the rules. I bet you're right that Malcolm wants revenge but I doubt he'll hurt Leila. And Tyler is a strong man too. Give him a chance. Trust him. Work with him...and you'll get through this together. Probably come out stronger for it too. Do you hear me? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, but...I don't understand how it's possible," Isabella sniffed. "I've never done anything important or big or responsible in my entire life. I'm...I'm a spoiled brat with no purpose or knowledge about anything! I can't do this without you and dad! Not if I want it to end well!"

Ellie smiled. "I know it's scary," she said. "Believe me, I've been where you've been. But everyone has a moment in life where they can take it by the horns and say 'Yes' or they can go hide in the corner and be miserable, letting everything pass them by. This is that moment for you. And you're your father's daughter and mine. You'll make it, and it will be extraordinary. So...are you going to say 'Yes' and save your daughter, or are you gonna go cower in a corner because you're too scared of the unknown?"

"I...I think that once Tyler gets his butt here, we're gonna go save our daughter," Isabella nodded and gave her mother a smile through her tears. "I can do it. I don't know how, but I'll think of something."

"Good girl," Ellie smiled. "I'm so proud of you. Good luck!"

"You too!" Isabella said, waving as Ellie gave her one more smile, grabbed her handbag and suitcase, then left her daughter alone to wait for Tyler.

* * *

Although Malcolm held Leila close as he strode through Hell, and she had a good grip on her doll, they seemed to be little comfort for her. She'd gotten one look at the fire and heard the screams, burst into tears, and buried her head in Malcolm's shoulder. "I want Daddy!" She yelled. "I want Mommy!"

"Why?" Malcolm asked. "They don't care about you, remember? At least not as much as me." She didn't say another word until they reached his quarters. Then, wiping tears off her chubby cheeks, she spoke again, in a shaky voice, although she was trying to show she wasn't scared. "Where...where's my cake?"

"You'll get it in a minute," Malcolm told her and patted her head. "I have business I have to attend to first. Stay here."

He left her burying herself under the covers and met with a group of demons in the lowest part of Hell. Though many of them were loyal to Ellie through thick and thin, there was a small group that wouldn't listen to anyone but Lucifer and they were ready to rebel.

"So the pretender isn't coming back?" one of them asked.

"No," Malcolm shook his head. "And our king isn't either. So what do you say I let you out? You've been stuck down here long enough."

"Do you think you can do it?" Asked a demon in amazement.

"Yes," Malcolm grinned. "I do."

"How?" The demon questioned.

"Yeah," chimed in the others. "How? Why?"

"Well, Ellie and our King have parted ways. They aren't coming back." Malcolm shrugged. "So why should we stay here? Do you want to?"

"No," The demons shook their heads.

"All right then," Malcolm nodded and produced the key that would unlock Hell and opened the gate with a flourish. "There you go, men; you're free!"

The demons headed out, and then, with a grin on his lips, Malcolm locked the gate behind them.

* * *

Full of panic, Tyler had so much momentum that when he got into the mansion, he ran into Noah, who was pacing around in the foyer with his brothers and sisters, waiting impatiently to find out what would be done about Leila.

"Sorry," he apologized as they both got up off the floor. "What the hell's going on?"

"Calm down," Noah told him. "Panicking won't do us any good!"

"How can I be calm?" Tyler asked. "You should have heard the message Isabella left me; she sounded terrified! Blabbering about Malcolm being alive and...I think she said Leila disappeared too! Please tell me she's wrong!"

Noah shrugged. "Sorry, man. We don't know any more than you do."

"Well, can you at least tell me where your sister is, please?"

"In her room," Noah pointed. "I'd go fast. She's not doing so well."

So Tyler sprinted up the stairs and burst through the door, causing a sobbing Isabella to look up, startled.

"Sorry," He apologized, coming to join her on the bed and take her in his arms. "I didn't mean to scare you."

As he pushed her hair out of her eyes and wiped the tears off her face, she sniffled. "Tyler, he took our baby!"

"Who did?" Tyler tensed as he rocked Isabella back and forth. "Tell me who did it so I can kill them!"

"It...it was Malcolm," Isabella sniffled. "Malcolm took her! Probably cause he was mad about being _murdered_!" Her voice rose with this last sentence, then it quieted. "Not that I'm assigning blame now. Leila is what's most important."

"But like you say, I killed him, so...how is he back?" Tyler asked. "If I'd have known beheading him wasn't permanent, I wouldn't have done it!" He scoffed and shook his head. "And to think you dated him!"

"I don't know how it happened, but...he showed up at breakfast," Isabella replied, ignoring that last remark.. "Eavesdropped on breakfast conversations, stole food like the rat he is...and then, as if breakfast wasn't enough, he took our princess too!" She paused. "She's probably alone and scared and I bet she thinks I hate her. I was so selfish! She's scared and alone and she probably doesn't think she can trust her mommy!"

Tyler held her tight as they rested on Leila's bed. and she clutched Isabella's doll, and tried to stop his own tears as he ran his fingers through Isabella's hair. "I got you," he told her. "I got you, baby. We'll get Leila back, I promise!" He kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her until she stopped shaking.

After what seemed like forever, they heard a loud noise from downstairs and he finally had to let her go.

"What's that?" Isabella asked, wide-eyed. "We should go see! Maybe Malcolm brought Leila back!"

Tyler's eyes narrowed. "I doubt it. Maybe it's more demons come to take you too. I'm going to see for myself. Stay here and don't make a peep until I come back."

"Okay," Isabella nodded and clutched the doll tighter. "Be careful! I don't want you to be hurt!"

"Thanks!" He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile and blew her a kiss before heading out and shutting the door behind him, then speeding down the stairs, where he found himself face to face with a bunch of unhappy demons. Valerie and the others were trying to contain them but they were outnumbered and it wasn't going very well. Tyler watched for a little bit and then decided he needed to do something. "Enough!" He yelled.

For a few seconds, the demons paused and looked up at him. He thought the battle was won until they all burst out laughing. "You think we'll listen to you?" One of them asked when he could finally speak. "We don't even know who you are! You have no power over us! We want to speak to our king...or, at the very least, the Pretender."

"I'm your king now!" Tyler blurted out.

The demons were underwhelmed by this and continued to laugh until Tyler grabbed one of them by the throat. "I've killed one of your kind already," he hissed. "And although he came back to life, I wouldn't hesitate to do it again!"

Though he made a show of strength, it was still a pathetic display to watch.

"Can't you _do_ something?" Valerie whispered to Angelica. "You know all the rules and laws. What did Dad make up for a case like this?"

"Well, I do _know_, but...I don't know if I have enough, you know, power, to make it work," Angelica replied. "Just because you know the manual front to back doesn't mean you can apply the knowledge well."

"So what the hell are we gonna do then!" Valerie cried. "Who here is bold enough and bossy enough to think they can order these guys around and get away with it?"

"Put him down!" Yelled a voice when a demon picked up Tyler and began shaking him.

"Make us," said the demon without looking up.

"All right," answered the voice. "If you insist." Tyler was then dropped to the floor as every demon in the room flew up into the air and hit the walls hard and as they sat up and their vision cleared, they saw a woman, dressed in black, gliding slowly down the stairs.

"What..." Asked one of them. "Who...?"

Isabella strode up to the demon who'd been hurting Tyler. "Get on your feet," she ordered. "Now! And that's how you'll always be in my presence. I won't tolerate anything else."

"Y...yeah?" Asked the demon, trying to maintain his old bravado but not so assured anymore. "And who are you that you think you can boss me around like that?"

Isabella's eyes went red, and all her siblings gasped, although she didn't hear it. "I am Isabella Morningstar," she told him. "Daughter of your King. But I'm in charge now. I will be your queen and that man you treated so horribly will be your king." She looked at him, then all the other demons in turn. "Am I clear?"

To everyone's amazement, all the demons kneeled, one right after the other.

"Holy shit," Tyler gasped, eyes on Isabella. "Where have _you_ been hiding all my life?" He strode over to her and kissed her hand. "Should I bow?"

"You don't have to," Isabella told him. "In fact, I would prefer if you, and _only you_, didn't."

Meanwhile, her siblings were still in a sort of shock, speaking if they could find the words, but mostly still.

"_Damn_," Valerie whispered to Angelica. "I did _not_ see that coming."

"Neither did I," her sister replied. "But I'm glad it did."

* * *

"Well, look who's here?" Steve whispered fondly as Gwen sat down heavily on the sofa next to him. "Is Avery finally asleep?"

"Yes," Gwen whispered back. "And thank you for whispering. It takes forever to get that girl to sleep so we don't want to wake her up when it finally happens!" She lay her head on his shoulder. "I know this might make me seem like a terrible mother, but that child exhausts me."

Steve kissed her hair and gave her a smile but it didn't reach his eyes, something Gwen noticed.

"All right, what's going on now?" She sighed. "You can tell me."

"Oh, no," Steve murmured. "Not now. Not when you're finally relaxing."

"Spit it out," Gwen requested. "I saw your eyes; there's no turning back now."

Steve sighed and pulled her close to him. "There's good news and there's bad news. Which would you rather hear first?"

Gwen sighed heavily. "It doesn't really matter."

"Well, all right," Steve nodded. "It turns out that Malcolm, the demon Tyler murdered, came back to life and now he's gonna release a bunch of demons from Hell so they can overrun the Earth."

Gwen's jaw dropped. "I take it that's not the good news. Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Of course not!" Steve shook his head. "And that's not all. He also kidnapped Tyler and Isabella's daughter, Leila, and is holding her hostage in Hell too. I don't want to think about why."

"You matched them up!" Gwen accused. "Just like Lucifer and Ellie!"

"I didn't!" Steve shook his head, his voice accidentally rising.

"Well if you didn't, then who would?" Gwen asked as Avery began crying.

"Avery!" Steve and Gwen both realized at once. "She must've done it!"

As they went to comfort their daughter, Gwen said, "I think I could use the good news now."

"Well, Samael has left the life I created for him behind for good," Steve said, "Or at least, for _now_, it's for good. And Eleanor has run after him."

"How is this good news?" Gwen asked as they reached the nursery and she handed Avery to Steve. "How are you not angry?" Her eyes widened.

Steve chuckled. "Believe me, it's _very_ good news! This is just what my son needs to be truly sure that Eleanor loves him because she wants to and not just because I put them together!"

"But now let's think," Gwen said. "If she's gone, and your son is gone...who's watching Hell? Who will take care of the demons and the supernatural world?"

"Isabella has chosen herself and Tyler to take over Hell," Steve assured Gwen. "And though it might seem surprising, I think this is just the sort of opportunity my granddaughter needs to find purpose in her life. She'll do very well, and so will Tyler. As for the supernatural world...I see no dangers ahead."

"You don't?" Gwen sighed with relief. "Good."

"Yes," Steve nodded as Avery fell asleep cuddled against him. "Very good."


	9. An Angel Moves In

"Okay, how much chocolate sauce do you want in _this_ bite?" Kayla asked. "I think I'll give you a lot to thank you for the cherry that was in my last spoonful."

"Sounds good to me," Kai smiled. "Thank you!" They were sharing a large sundae and relaxing on the one of the couches in Selina and Elijah's living room. He opened up and Kayla stuck the spoon in his mouth. Then he put a bit of ice cream piled high with whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles on his spoon, and gave it to Kayla, who made a face before swallowing.

"What?" Kai asked.

"That was mostly a spoonful of whipped cream that I wasn't expecting," Kayla explained. "Not that I'm complaining though; it was still good."

"Good," Kai smiled. "Well, that's good," he said. Then gave her a long look and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes, clearing his throat. "I have something I want to say...and I've been meaning to say it for a long time, but because of how things are between me and your dad, I've waited."

Kayla shrugged. "Whatever it is you want to say, you might as well say it now. He tolerates you because of what happened with Eloise and I think that's as good as it's gonna get. So what do you have to say to me?"

"Well," Kai cleared his throat again. "Well, I was thinking...feel free to say 'No', but, um, I thought that maybe, well, you and I could...I mean, if you wanted to...maybe you could come spend the night at my house sometimes?"

"What?" Kayla asked in a hushed voice. "_What_ did you say?"

"It can only be on the weekends, of course, if you think that being at my house full time is too much," Kai quickly backpedaled. "Maybe leave a toothbrush at my place and I'll come get you on Friday nights, so we can..."

Kayla's jaw dropped as she started to piece together in her mind what he was asking. "You sweet, adorable man!" She grabbed Kai's face and gave him a big kiss. "Are you really asking me to move in with you?"

Kai smiled and flushed deeply. "Well, we could start with just weekends..." he repeated. "If it would help your father get used to the change."

Kayla let out a happy screech. "I can't believe you're asking me to move in with you! But...are you absolutely sure? I eat a lot."

Kai shrugged. "I have food. I can always get more. Don't worry about it."

"And I'll leave all my girly stuff like my underwear and my bra and my razors and stuff everywhere. Does that bother you?"

Kai winked and grinned. "Do you promise about the underwear?"

Kayla laughed and smiled, and then straddled him. "Oh, Kai! You're _marvelous_!"

"I suppose I am," Kai returned. Then they began making out, their lips touching each other's necks, cheeks, ears, and everything they could reach. Then Kayla felt Kai undo her zipper. "Should I?" He panted.

"Yes, please," she breathed. "Yes!"

He touched her until they heard the clearing of a throat that made them freeze. Then, over Kayla's shoulder, Kai saw Elijah, arms crossed and glaring at both of them.

"And just what," he asked, "do you think you are doing, Parker?"

At this, Kai and Kayla clumsily untangled themselves from each other and righted their clothes, with Kayla taking special care to do up her zipper without looking her father in the eye.

Since he had started this, Kai spoke first. "We were, I mean...I..."

"No need to explain what you and my daughter were doing, Parker," Elijah snapped. "Even a fool could have figured it out without an explanation!"

"Yes, sir," Kai continued resolutely, doing his best to stay respectful and not make the situation worse. "But if I may...if you would just let me explain..."

"No, I won't," Elijah cried and wagged a finger at him. "You rescuing Eloise showed me that you're not entirely up to no good, but don't push your luck. I've still got my eye on you! And with good reason, apparently."

"Of course not, sir," Kai nodded. "No luck pushing here!"

"But Daddy, we were just-" Kayla began, hoping her father would respond better if she was the one doing the talking.

"What's going on in here?" Selina asked as she came upon them, causing both Kai and Kayla to let out a sigh of relief. She looked back and forth between Elijah and the pair on the couch and gave her husband a look. "Okay, what are you bothering them about now? Do I seriously have to watch you every minute so these two can have peace and quiet?"

"They were making out on the sofa, Selina!" Elijah cried, his voice full of outrage. Then it softened as he got closer to her. "And I think they were even..._touching each other!"_

Selina couldn't help but laugh at her husband's scandalized look. "I should have _known_ that's what this is about!"

"Well, they won't listen to me, so would you please reiterate the rules of the house to them?" Elijah asked.

"Okay, kids," Selina said. "Remember, if you're gonna have sex, do it in your bedroom so you don't mess up the furniture cause that makes Elijah very unhappy. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Kai replied as he and Kayla jumped up from the sofa.

"And don't forget to use condoms!" Selina yelled after them as they ran for the stairs.

"That was close!" Kayla whispered loudly. "Thank goodness for my mom!"

Then Selina turned to her very sour-looking husband. "Well, that worked itself out nicely, I think!"

"Those _aren't_ the house rules, Selina!" Elijah snapped after pulling her into the kitchen. "And you know it!"

"They're _my_ house rules," Selina replied. "Yours are_ dumb_ and will just lead to more trouble. Kai and Kayla aren't babies and we don't need to micromanage their lives. I think we should trust that they understand the consequences of what will happen if you're not careful when you have sex."

"Well, why should they worry about that at all?" Elijah asked. "If there are consequences, _we'll_ be the ones dealing with them! It's already happened once!"

"Kayla and Kai are a much less emotionally fraught couple than Scott and Sophia," Selina told him. "I'm sure that if they ended up having a kid, they would pull together and deal with it themselves. Now would you just relax?"

"How can I, knowing what you let them do upstairs?" Elijah asked.

"Try not to think about it," Selina said.

There was a burst of loud laughter and Elijah shut his eyes tight. "Okay, but it's going to be very, _very _difficult."

* * *

After finishing his day at the tattoo parlor, Ricky had just reached his car and was about to unlock it when his phone rang. When he saw who it was, he immediately stopped fiddling with the car door, and put the phone to his ear. "Hello, Remiel. Why haven't you called me yet today? I was beginning to feel like you didn't care."

"Well, who says I have to call you every day?" Remiel asked. "A bit needy if you ask me. And I'm calling you now, so stop fussing!"

"I just meant that when you called me every other day this week, it's been a lot earlier," Ricky explained. Then he grinned widely. "What were you doing before you called me? Were you in the shower?"

"As a matter of fact, I was, since apparently being clean is so important here."

"Well, lucky shower," Ricky told her. "I wish I could have been there. I would have helped you. I'm very good at helping in the shower."

Remiel looked down at her belly and set a hand on it. "I don't think I need that sort of help from you anymore, _thank you_. And screw you if you say anything more about it!"

"All right, all right, sorry," Ricky told her, then paused. "So..." He said after a few seconds of silence. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Yes, thank you," Remiel replied. "_Much_ better. I think everyone was right about the tea and soup being good for me in this body."

"Good, good!" Ricky told her. "So...now that you're better, I was thinking..."

"Don't think!" Remiel snapped. "I have things on my mind that are more important than whatever you're thinking. Do you think your grandparents will mind if I come and stay at your ranch?"

"Oh, you want me to think after you told me not to, how funny!"

"Ricky, I mean it!" Remiel snapped. "Please be serious. Can I come or not?"

Ricky chuckled. "First you call me every day and now you want to move _in_ with me? You better stop or I might think you like me or something!"

"I could stop very easily!" Remiel returned, although she was sure that he wouldn't believe her.

"Sure you could!" Ricky said. "I bet it would be _real_ easy for you."

"Ricky would you just answer the question?" Remiel asked. "I have to come anyway, but I'd like to have your family's permission before I show up."

"Well, you have _my _ permission," Ricky assured her. "Isn't that enough? And I'm sure that they won't mind at all. My grandmother is very into collecting wayward souls and helping them out. I'll give them a call to be sure though, so that when you show up, they won't be shocked."

"Thank you," Remiel said. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Ricky returned. "So...other than you being sick for a week, anything big happen in your life?"

"Oh, the usual," Remiel told him. "Eleanor and my brother have parted ways, demons are walking the Earth, and we have absolutely_ no_ idea what the state of Hell is at the moment."

"The usual?" Ricky repeated. "Really? Are you _serious_? No need to worry at all?"

"Not more than usual," Remiel confirmed.

"Well, okay," Ricky got out. "No _wonder_ you want peace and quiet somewhere other than your brother's house."

"Good," Remiel told him. "See you later."

She hung up then and Ricky looked at his phone in surprise. "You're welcome!" He yelled at it. "And I like you too!" He then threw his phone in his car with a roll of his eyes, and drove home to tell his grandparents about their guest.

* * *

"You know, Kai, a blueberry pie was _such_ a good idea for dessert," Selina remarked. "Thank you so much for suggesting it. And thank you even _more_ for helping with both dessert and dinner. You're a guest; you didn't really have to."

"I know, but...I like spending time around good company, so any excuse to stay a little longer..." Kai said, taking some flour from the bag and throwing it at Kayla's face.

"Hey!" She said with a giggle before promptly returning the favor. "What did you do that for?"

"Don't know," Kai shrugged and winked. "Felt like it."

"I'm gonna get you so bad!" Kayla narrowed her eyes and grabbed the spray nozzle out of the sink.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Selina said. "Put the nozzle down! Don't soak my kitchen! If you want to goof around, stick with the flour and the whipped cream, okay?"

"Okay," Kayla sighed and put the nozzle back. "Sorry, Mom." She paused. "Do you need me to get the eggs now?"

"Yes, please," Selina nodded. "I think this crust is gonna be marvelous, if I do say so myself."

As Kayla went to get the eggs, Selina cleared her throat. "Remiel is coming to stay with us for a while because things have gotten chaotic at her brother's house and she wants some peace and quiet."

"Are you sure Ricky didn't invite her to come stay because he's _in love_ with her?" Kayla questioned and then made kissing noises. "Cause I really mean it, he is _in love!"_

"Well, I don't know," Selina told her. "But let's let him decide that for himself, shall we?"

Just then, Elijah came into the kitchen with paper in hand, then looked back and forth between Kayla, whose bent over posture made her bottom very visible, and Kai, who was trying very hard not to stare, and narrowed his eyes. "What are you still doing here?" He asked.

"We are making a pie for dessert," Kai told him. "Blueberry."

"And?" Elijah pressed, knowing there had to be more.

"Daddy!" Kayla warned. "Kai is being very helpful with dinner. Please don't bother him."

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "Kayla, I think I have been very generous in allowing him to stay here as long as he has without complaining, especially after that shameless display I witnessed on the sofa earlier today."

"He's my guest," Selina said. "I invited him to eat with us and if you have a problem with that then you can go on your way. I'll even make you up a plate so you can eat in your office. I think that would be more pleasant for you _and_ for the rest of us."

Elijah ignored this and locked eyes with Kayla. "What did you say about Ricky being in love? Please don't tell me more trouble is on the way."

"No, it's just that Remiel is coming to stay with us so she can have some peace and quiet in the country after all the craziness at her house," Selina explained. "Ricky, being the sweet young man he is, offered it to her, and Kayla believes it's cause he's in love with her." She paused. "You aren't gonna make a fuss about that too, are you?"

"No, no!" Elijah grinned. "I'm actually looking forward to meeting the young woman."

"How come you're excited to see her and not me?" Kai asked as he helped Kayla with the crust.

"Are you really asking that question, Parker?" Elijah asked through his teeth.

"No, no," Kai shook his head. "No, I'm not. Never mind."

"That's what I thought," Elijah replied, then grabbed a handful of extra blueberries from the bag and gave Selina a kiss. "I'm off to my office. If any taste-testing needs to be done, will you let me know?"

"Sure," Selina replied. "Of course I will."

* * *

Remiel approached the main house, took a deep breath, and hoped that she would be well enough not to throw up on whoever answered the door. Since she was being forced on these people, she wanted to make a good impression.

She knocked and waited, hoping that Ricky really _had_ told them she was coming. Then the door opened and she found herself face to face with someone magnificent. It wasn't just that he was aesthetically pleasing but...as her eyes roamed over him, she saw that he had the build of a warrior.

"Hello," he said warmly. "I'm Elijah. Are you Remiel?"

"I think so," Remiel nodded. "I mean, I...um...yes," she nodded. "I...suppose I am. I'm expected, aren't I? You...you were told I was coming here?"

"Of course you were expected," Elijah assured her. "I'll get your things and if you'll go inside, my wife will make sure you have a nice warm..." He trailed off as Remiel grabbed her bags without another word and went inside ahead of him. "Or you could just take them yourself."

Then she stopped, her bags thudding on the floor. "Sorry. Was I supposed to let you carry those?"

"No, no, it's fine," Elijah assured her and shut the door behind him. "I'll take them to your room now." He paused. "If you want, you can ask my wife..." he trailed off again, biting his lip on a smile as he noticed Remiel was already making his way toward Selina, who was grinning and holding out some cocoa with a big marshmallow on top. "Hello, I'm Remiel," she greeted.

"I'm sure you had a long trip," Selina said. "Can I get you something to eat or drink? What about this cup of cocoa? I made it before you came and I hope that wasn't too presumptuous of me."

Remiel nodded but her eyes were now on Kai and Kayla, who were sitting nearby. They were eating pretzels and popcorn and had several other dirty plates beside them.

"Who are _those_ two?" She asked Selina as she rubbed her hands nervously. Suddenly, she wasn't really in the mood for cocoa.

"I'll save this for you for later, and maybe add a sandwich," Selina decided. "Or else _I'll_ drink it and make you a fresh one. Cocoa doesn't really last." She was grinning to herself. "If it's something you're worried about, we always have a full kitchen; no one goes hungry here. I'm Selina Warren, by the way. Ricky's grandmother, although you'd never guess it to look at me. I know I don't look a day over twenty five." She winked. "You're a beautiful woman; no wonder my grandson is so taken with you."

"My _brother's_ Selina Warren?" Remiel asked, wide-eyed. "I...I never pictured you like this. Usually people who put so much trust in my brother are..._different_. I hold you in very high esteem." Then she blushed. "As for Ricky, I don't think he likes me at all. But thanks for saying it."

"I know I seem different than your brother's usual crowd," Selina smiled. "But Lucifer got me through some bad times. I'd still be a big mess if it wasn't for him. I owe him a lot. And thank you so much. It's always nice to know people hold you in high esteem!" Finally deciding it was time for introductions, she pointed at the other pair in the kitchen, who were watching Remiel with interest and chewing loudly, deciding to answer Remiel's earlier question.

"Those two are Kai and Kayla. They'll help you get acclimated."

"I don't like how they look at me as if I'm an animal," Remiel blurted without thinking about it.

"Don't be silly," Selina told her with a laugh. "_Kai's_ the _real_ animal here; he eats all the time." She paused. "Not that that's a bad thing, if you need it."

"Hi," They both said, and Remiel winced as she noticed food in their mouths.

''And thank you, Selina,'' Kai added, smiling.

"Kayla is Ricky's aunt and Kai is Kayla's-"

"Nothing," Elijah interrupted as he came back down. "Kai is nothing to Kayla. You're all settled, Remiel." Then he looked at Selina. "I need to go check on the horses, but I'll be right back."

Remiel rose to her feet. "Th-thank you for being so kind," she said. "You're marvelous...a god like my father, a supreme being!"

"Oh, dear," Selina said, warning in her next words. "I know that's the highest praise you can give someone, but really, all it's gonna do is inflate his ego!"

As if to prove her point, Elijah caught her eye and smirked. "Did you hear that, Selina? _I'm_ like a supreme being!"

"I really wish you would have thought of another name for him," Selina sighed and rolled her eyes. He was probably gonna start making her call him that in bed now.

"Excuse me, my dear," Elijah told her as he moved to stand behind Remiel. "But if this young lady wants to call me a supreme being, why can't she?"

"Because I said so," Selina snapped. Then, to take her revenge, she turned back to Remiel. "Kai is really Kayla's boyfriend," she said in a loud whisper. "It's just that Elijah doesn't like to think about that."

"Hello," Remiel greeted Kai and Kayla, who smiled back, waved, and then returned to eating.

The door opened then, and Ricky smiled at Remiel before slamming it shut. "I'm here!" He announced.

But everyone ignored him and Remiel even avoided his eyes and moved closer to Selina.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Ricky asked. "Can't you at least say 'Hi'?"

Remiel then cleared her throat and locked eyes with Elijah. "Supreme being, I have a very important matter to discuss with you."

Ricky looked back and forth between his grandparents. "What is she talking about?" He asked. "And why is she referring to Grandpa as 'Supreme being?"

But Selina waved his remarks away. "What is it, sweetie? You know that anything you say here will not leave this house unless you want it to, so no worries."

"Yes," Ricky nodded and stood in front of Remiel. "Go ahead and tell us what the hell is wrong with you now."

But Remiel pushed him aside, her eyes still on Selina. She reached out her hand, swallowed, and said, "I have to confess: my womb has a creature in it." She waited for the response but everyone just stayed quiet until Elijah spoke.

"I'm not following, dear," Elijah said. "I'm sorry."

"Maybe she has to go to the bathroom," Kayla guessed and then grabbed another handful of chips.

Then Selina's eyes widened as it hit her. "Are you saying that you're pregnant?" She asked. "Are you going to have a baby?"

Remiel swallowed and nodded as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I am."

"Wait a minute, hang on!" Ricky shook his head, eyes wide. "What? Did you really say..." he paused and shook his head. "What? How could this happen? You said..." He shook his head again as if he could make the words fall out of his ears. Then muttered, "What? Oh, geez!"

"So many 'Whats'" Kayla observed.

"Oh, shut up, Aunt Kayla," Ricky snapped before gently taking Remiel's hand. "What do you _mean_ you're gonna have a baby?"

But Remiel's eyes were on Elijah instead. "I'm sorry to disappoint you with this news, supreme being," she told him. "To put something of this magnitude on your shoulders."

Elijah then put a hand over his mouth to hide the fact that he was trying hard not to laugh. "Oh, my dear, you don't have to apologize. This is a surprise for sure, but not a terrible one."

Ricky didn't seem to feel the same way. Wide-eyed, he took Remiel by the shoulders and shook her gently. "What are you talking about? Tell me this is a joke. That it's not true!"

She shrugged and he released her to take a deep breath and run his fingers through his hair. The room had gone quiet, except for Kai and Kayla, who were munching away and watching the action as if they were seeing an action-packed movie.

"That's why you were sick for a week, wasn't it?" He asked, realization dawning on him.

"It surprises me that he's only understanding this now," Remiel told Elijah. "I mentioned to him _weeks_ ago that I caught a sickness from him."

"Oh, dear, it's not a sickness," Selina told her. "It's a wonderful gift from, well...your father and Ricky."

"_Grandma_!" Ricky whined. "Don't _say _it like that!"

Elijah grabbed Ricky by the shoulders. "I think we need to give Remiel some time to get settled into her room and relax now, don't you think?" He asked.

"I...I...I don't know," Ricky got out and then shrugged. "I guess."

"Good," Selina nodded and took Remiel's hand. "Come on. Let's get you settled in your bedroom and then I'll bring you up a snack later if you want it."

"Thank you," Remiel replied, a little dazed as she let Selina pull her along. "You're very kind."

* * *

After Selina dropped Remiel off at her room, she excused herself to run to the kitchen and promised to come back as soon as possible. When she arrived, Kai and Kayla, who'd paused eating for the moment and were now dealing cards to play poker. But when they saw her, they stopped that too.

"I really can't believe Ricky got Remiel pregnant," Kayla remarked. "It's crazy! Do you think everything's gonna be okay, Mom? I mean, we do our best but Ricky's got a lot going on and so does Remiel. Someone's gonna have to look out for that kid of theirs."

"I'm not worried," Selina shook her head. "I think if we all pitch in and give them our support, everything will be okay. I think they must like each other a little; maybe even love each other by now.

"I would believe that Ricky loves Remiel but...I hope for Ricky's sake that she loves him too," Kai shook his head. "I don't want to see Ricky get hurt again, poor guy."

"I don't think he will," Selina shook her head and readied herself to go back to Remiel's room. "Some people just aren't that good showing feelings but they're truly capable of great love deep down. I think Remiel is that sort of person. We just need to give her a chance to show it."

* * *

Selina tried not to notice how Remiel's body shook and and how her breath picked up as they made their way to her bedroom. Then Remiel sat down heavily on the bed and gave Selina a look. "Thank you very much," she got out. But her voice sounded almost mechanical. "You can go now. I won't inconvenience you any further."

"Well, okay," Selina replied doubtfully. Every instinct she had was screaming at her to stay, but she didn't want to push. Then, as she was about to leave, she heard a thud as Remiel fell into the fetal position on the mattress, whimpering quietly, and she felt she had to say something.

"Here," she helped her sit up and held her hand. "You're scared, aren't you?"

Remiel sighed. "Is it that obvious? I thought I hid it well."

"You probably could have hid it from a beginner, but I have experience," Selina said.

"Yes, I'm scared," Remiel nodded, surprised when Selina let her lean against her shoulder. "I have no idea what I'm doing and a tiny, squirmy creature will be depending on me not to kill it!"

"It's scary, I know," Selina told her. "But we're all here for you and...Ricky is a wonderful young man, I promise. He won't let you down."

Remiel nodded. "I think I'm starting to understand that now."

Selina gave her a smile. "You must like him a little bit."

Remiel scoffed and shook her head. "I'm sorry this is such a mess; I didn't mean to come here and impose on you like this, but Dad insisted and...it's very hard to fight Dad."

"I'm not talking about what your dad wants," Selina shook her head. "I'm asking you what _you_ want. Do you have any thoughts?"

"Well, I'm not sure!" Remiel shook her head. "I'd forgotten I even could get pregnant! I swear I wasn't leading your grandson on or trying to trick him or anything like that."

Selina nodded. "I know. I promise that sort of thing never entered my mind. You seem like a sweet woman in an uncertain situation, but I want you to know you're not alone. We'll go through this with you, okay?" She paused, stood up, and put her hands on her hips. "Now, would you like a sandwich and some tea and then to take a nap? Sorry this isn't one of the rooms with a bathroom in it, but it's down the hall, not too far away. You should be able to get to it without trouble."

"Thank you," Remiel told her. "For everything. And I love your dress."

"Oh, thank you," Selina grinned down at her white and black stripped dress. "It's one of my favorites too. Now I'll leave so you can settle in...and..." she plopped a buzzer down on Remiel's bedside table. "If you don't have a phone to text me with, press that if you need anything. It's very loud and I'll be sure to hear it. Otherwise," she scribbled her number down on a piece of paper. "Just text this number and it shouldn't be too long to wait."

"All right," Remiel nodded. "Sounds good. Thanks again."

"You're welcome," Selina smiled. "It's my pleasure."

As she put her hand on the doorknob, Remiel spoke again. "And Ms. Warren?"

Selina turned. "Selina, please," she said.

"Selina," Remiel sighed. "Don't let it leave this room, but...I do like Ricky."

Selina smiled and nodded before opening the door, and stepping out and looking at Remiel for a little longer. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Elijah had been sitting in the desk chair in his office watching Ricky pace back and forth and ramble for what seemed like hours. But, he'd decided, it was good for him to get it all out.

"I didn't see this coming at all," he said. "When someone tells you that they can't get pregnant and you have no reason not to believe them...yes, I know I was lazy and I should have gone back to the house for condoms but how the hell was I supposed to know she was wrong? And then after it happens, she doesn't say anything but is just really mean to me? What am I supposed to do now?"

"I know you're frustrated and surprised, but remember your responsibilities as this child's parent," Elijah reminded him. "You, of all people, should know what happens when a father drops the ball."

"I know I need to be responsible and do my part and because of that, I can't believe she didn't tell me before that we're gonna have a kid! I wouldn't have dumped her. I'm not my parents." Ricky paused, trying not to feel insulted. "I mean, she _did _say that what was making her sick was something she picked up from me, and I suppose that was a big hint right there, but this isn't something you can be subtle about! You need to hit a person over he head with it."

"True," Elijah agreed. "But what happened happened, and the best thing you can do for Remiel now is relax and not worry about this whole thing."

Ricky resumed pacing and muttering. "A baby. I can't believe I'm gonna be father to a _baby!"_

Selina then poked her head in. "I just wanted to let you know, Ricky, that Remiel is settling into her room now and soon she'll have something to drink and eat and we'll get her all acclimated. If you want to see her, be gentle with her."

"Does she...does she _want _to see me?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm sure she does, but don't push her too much. She's a gunshy little thing who's never really...I think she's never really felt...safe. I think that if we show her love and care, if we give her a little pampering...or a lot...it will be good for her."

"You're not saying I have to like, paint her toes or anything, right?" Ricky asked, making a face.

"No, but trust me when I tell you from experience that sometimes a hug and a massage go a long way," Selina said while Elijah gave her a wink.

Then Ricky made a face and headed for the door. "Trust the two of you to take a nice moment and make it gross." He sighed. "And don't worry. I'll be nice and polite and stuff just like you guys taught me to be. I wouldn't treat a woman any other way. Even if she's sometimes stubborn and mean and aggressive and rude, and..." He stomped off, unable to picture the fragile violet his grandmother saw Remiel as, and once was gone, Selina and Elijah grinned at each other.

"Do you think anything we said got through to him?" Selina asked, putting her arms around her husband.

"Yes," Elijah nodded and kissed Selina's head. "I think it did, even if it might take some time for Ricky to prove it."

* * *

Just as a restless Ricky began to fall asleep, troubled by the fact that he hadn't gone to see Remiel like he'd promised his grandparents, the door to his bedroom opened and someone sneaked in. He heard them. And then he saw a figure at the foot of his bed, a woman in nice, white, silk pajamas. Then, his eyes widened as wings popped out of her body, miraculously not hurting any of the furniture.

"Oh, geez," he thought to himself. "I know I didn't drink last night; what sort of wacky dream is this?"

Then the being spoke, in a whisper. "I'm sorry. I'm bothering you. I'll go now so you can sleep. And I'm sorry about my wings. I can't control them."

"No, wait! Please stop apologizing!" He cried, finally realizing who it was. He turned on the small lamp next to his bed, pulled the covers aside, and ran over to gently take her hand. "Are you okay?" He asked. "What's wrong? Do you need something, Remiel? Sorry it took me so long to realize it was you."

"N...no," she said while her eyes slid over his body. He was clad only in a pair of black silk boxers and she liked what she saw. But it didn't take long for that thought to make her blush deep red.

Ricky pretended not to see this and quickly changed the subject. "So...do you want to talk about the baby or something? I probably should have come up before, but I figured you wanted your privacy and to just rest for a bit." He paused. "W...was I wrong? Oh, damn, I was wrong, wasn't I? Let's talk now. I promise I'm up for it."

Remiel gave a barely visible nod and came around to the other side of the bed, climbing in and pulling the covers over herself.

Ricky sighed. "Or we could rest in bed. That works too." He took a deep breath, shook his head, and climbed in beside her. They stared at each other in silence for a little bit and then he asked, "Do you want to talk?"

She said nothing, pulling the covers over her head. Then he could swear he heard a whimper.

"Remiel, what's the matter? Are you crying?" He pulled the blanket down so he could see her face and sighed when she had very obvious tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why are you crying? I don't like to see you cry. And it's not good for you or the baby."

Remiel sniffled. "It's not?"

"No, it's not." He used his thumb to wipe her tears away, then raised his eyes to the ceiling and laughed. "Oh, you drive me crazy, woman!"

Remiel turned her head away from him and muttered, "Sorry."

"I just...I was so pissed that you didn't think you could share the baby news with me. _So_ damn pissed!"

Remiel frowned. "But I told you that I caught something from you."

"Could you have been an more vague if you tried?" Ricky questioned.

"I...I was trying not to bother anyone with my mistake," Remiel said, her voice quiet.

"You're not an inconvenience or a bother," Ricky assured her. "Would I have invited you here, even before I knew you were pregnant, if that was the case?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like we know each other very well. I'm just someone who got very drunk and slept with you once." She paused. "But I would like to think you did what you did because you're a good man who cares about people."

"Yep," Ricky grinned and playfully slapped her bottom. "That's me! And a much better answer than shrugging."

"Is it safe for you to slap my bottom this way?" Remiel asked, looking at Ricky over her shoulder. "I know you were gentle, but..."

"I promise it won't hurt them but it's doing me a world of good!" Ricky exclaimed.

"Oh, you ass!" Remiel said and gave him a small smile.

"Well thanks," Ricky said and returned the smile. "I really prefer making you smile to making you cry. Are you comfortable?"

"In this bed?" Remiel nodded. "For a man's bed, these sheets and blankets are surprisingly soft."

"I mean at the farm."

Remiel nodded and turned to face him. "Yes. The supreme being and Ms. Warren are very nice to me."

Ricky winced. "I beg of you not to call my grandfather that in my presence ever again! His name is Elijah!"

Remiel chuckled at Ricky's expense. "He's very imposing, isn't he?"

"Yep, I'll give you that," Ricky nodded. "Sometimes we've butted heads and it has not been pretty."

Remiel leaned against him, her lids drooping as she struggled to keep her eys open. "Can we go to sleep now?"

"Well, sure, if you want to. That's what we'll do."

Remiel nodded. "Yes, that's what I want."

Nodding, he reached over and shut off the bedside lamp, then pulled Remiel close and, very gently, slid his hand under her pajama top to rub her belly.

"I love these pajamas," he whispered as he pulled her tight against himself. "They look wonderful on you."

"I know," Remiel agreed and yawned. "Goodnight, Ricky."

"Goodnight, Remiel," he returned and gently kissed the top of her head like he'd seen his grandfather do to his grandmother so many times. Then he rested his chin in the hollow of her shoulder as his own eyes closed.

If he were entirely honest with himself, he'd missed being in bed with her. _So much._

As soon as his eyes closed, Remiel whispered to him, thinking he was deeply asleep and he wouldn't hear her: "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby." He smiled, squeezed her hand, and they both fell asleep. For real this time.


	10. Open Rebellion

The next morning, Selina woke up before Elijah did, and even though it wasn't her turn to do the morning chores, she found she couldn't go back to sleep, so she left Elijah a note that she put on her pillow and headed to the kitchen. She sat and looked at the view for a while, then made herself a cup of coffee. Then she decided to make another one and see if Remiel was up. She knew that coming to the ranch was a change and combined with the pregnancy, it was a lot to deal with at once, so she just wanted to check in. At the very least, to make sure the angel had made it through the first night without trouble. Cause that was a good start. She took the second cup she made and headed down the hallway, pausing by the half open door to speak in a whisper. "Remiel? Are you okay? Do you need to talk? I have coffee!" Then, she looked in, her jaw dropping just a little.

"Huh," Seeing no Remiel in her room, Selina took the cup of coffee and looked the one other place she thought Remiel might be: Ricky's room. She tiptoed very quietly to the door, opening it just enough with her free hand that she could see Ricky and Remiel tangled up in each other, but fully clothed and sound asleep. "Awww!" She whispered. "How sweet!"

She turned around, bumping into Elijah who had sneaked behind her, grabbed the cup tighter just in time to stop it from falling, and then put a finger to her lips before gesturing for him to come closer to the door and take a peek.

He yawned and smiled at her before she closed the door, grabbed his hand, and they both walked back to the kitchen where she promptly teared up.

"I'm so glad he found someone!" She said. "I hope it lasts!"

"It's a good start," Elijah agreed. "But remember that they still have a long way to go."

"Yes, but, she's a sweet girl," Selina told him. "He needs someone like her."

"_I _like her," Elijah grinned.

"Of course you do," Selina scoffed. "She calls you Supreme being."

"Speaking of," Elijah replied and spanked her. "Now bow down to your master and get me a cup of coffee, woman!"

Selina scoffed and drank the one she poured for Remiel. "Hell no. You get your own damn coffee. And if you actually want me to call you that, you have to come up with a nickname for me that has the same sort of ring to it. Like Empress Selina of Southern Comfort Ranch. _And_ say t to my face. Got it, you ungrateful man?"

Elijah grumbled and scoffed, but got his own coffee. "If that's not the most ridiculous thing I ever heard," he got out, loud enough that she could hear.

"No, I think you insisting that I call you Supreme being when you know me better than that is _way_ more ridiculous," Selina countered.

By the time Ricky came into the kitchen, both Elijah and Selina were drinking their coffee and juice in tense silence. "Good morning, Grandma, Grandpa," he greeted. "Am I interrupting something? It feels really tense in here."

"No, you didn't interrupt anything, sweetheart," she told him. "Don't worry."

"Good morning, Ricky," Elijah grinned as he put his paper down. "How did you sleep last night? Did you sleep well?"

This made Selina spit out her juice and turn her laugh into a cough, changing the mood significantly.

"I...I suppose I did," Ricky replied. Even though he and Remiel had gone to bed fully clothed, he still felt himself blush.

Selina leaned in closer to Elijah and gave him a wink and a nudge. "And I wonder if Remiel slept well too."

"Of course she did," Elijah nodded and winked back. "How could she not? The blankets on that bed of hers are just as comfy as if someone crawled into bed with you and put their arms around you!"

"I...I wouldn't know," Ricky lied. "The last time I saw her was last night when she was finished brushing her teeth and on the way to her room. No time after that."

"Right," Selina nodded. "I see."

Just then, Ricky's phone rang. "Oh, it's Natalie!"

"Who's that?" Selina wanted to know.

"A girl from my class at the tattoo parlor," Ricky explained. "She was gonna bring me more books of tattoo designs to practice sketching. I almost completely forgot. She's out there now, so I'm gonna go...deal with that. Be back soon!"

"Wait a minute!" Selina cried.

"What, I'm sorry," Ricky turned. "I promise I won't ask her out or anything. We're just friends, I swear!"

"No, I wasn't even _thinking_ about that!" Selina shook her head and grabbed a muffin off the plate on the table. "Since it's early, why don't you take this to her in case she hasn't had any breakfast? I know it's not much, but at least it's something in her stomach."

"Right," Ricky flushed and took the muffin. "Thanks!"

The second the front door closed, Remiel shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and stretching. Then she yawned and gave Selina and Elijah a small, shy smile. "Good morning Selina. And Supreme be-" She paused and shook her head. "I mean, Elijah."

"Good morning, Remiel," Selina nodded.

"Good morning," Elijah returned, then gave a small pout. "No calling me Supreme being anymore, I guess?"

"Apparently not," Selina shook her head. "And I think that's best for everyone."

Remiel sat down on one of the chairs around the island and gave Elijah a very serious look. "I can still call you that if you want."

"No, no, I was teasing, I promise," Elijah assured her. "Just being silly. How did you sleep? Very well, I hope?"

"Yes, thank you," Remiel nodded. "Many long and peaceful hours. And I hope you did too."

"I think we did," Selina smiled. "Thank you for asking. "Now, are you feeling up to some breakfast?"

"I don't think I should, but thank you," Remiel told her. "I think I made it through the night without being sick and I want to keep that going. This morning sickness is not fun at all. It takes me forever to get up the courage to put things in my mouth and then when I do, they fight with my stomach and just come back up again!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Selina apologized and put a hand on Remiel's shoulder. "I'll make you some tea with lemon and honey. That should help."

"Thank you," Remiel smiled and took the cup. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Selina smiled. "You want to come with us into the foyer? We usually have drinks and read the paper and things like that before we eat." She paused. "That'll give you a chance to talk a little before the food smells catch up with you and you have to run and hide to get away from them."

"Sure," Remiel nodded. "Thank you. I would love that." She paused. "Is Ricky in there too? I didn't see him this morning and I wondered where he went."

"No, he's outside," Selina told her, trying to phrase it delicately. "A person from his class brought him some drawing books to practice with."

"Ah," Remiel licked her bottom lip and put her hands behind her back. "I see."

So they headed into the foyer and Elijah continued to read the paper after giving Selina the comic pages and entertainment section. They read in peace for a little bit until Elijah heard swishing noises and looked up in surprise to see Remiel running from window to window (there were many), opening up the curtains, and peering out.

"What do you think she's doing?" He whispered. "The view isn't different from window to window."

"I believe she's seen the competition and wants a good look at what it seems she's up against," Selina whispered back.

"Just what in the world do you mean by that?" Elijah wanted to know.

Then, loud laughter sounded from outside. "You remember Ricky's _friend_?" Selina reminded him.

"You can't mean that!" Elijah decided. "That's absolutely ludicrous! There's no way Ricky would want to be with anyone else besides Remiel!"

"Well, _you _know that and _I_ know that...but _she_ doesn't right now," Selina reminded him. "And she's experiencing having feelings and relationships for the first time, remember. And I don't think she likes seeing Ricky talking to another woman very much. You should go talk to her."

"Why me?" Elijah asked. "_You're_ the woman! It should be _you!"_

Selina pulled a penny that she'd found on the floor that morning out of the pocket of her red polka dot bathrobe. "Let's flip for it. I pick heads!"

"All right," Elijah nodded. "Let's do it." He took it from her and flipped it, groaning.

"Ha, ha, I won!" Selina crowed.

"Damn it!" Elijah swore.

After the laughter abated, Remiel ran into kitchen and sat down at the table, drumming her nails on the wood. "I don't believe it!" She yelled. "Did you see that woman Ricky was talking to? Her, you know-" She gestured at her chest. "This part is so big! And you know the yellow hair, and the-Oh, I just can't believe-"

Elijah tried his best to calm her down. "Are you all right?" He asked gently.

She shook her head. "No!" She yelled. "I am _not_ all right!"

"Well, all right," Elijah nodded, very shocked and unable to think of anything more to say.

Selina then came in and looked back and forth between the two and sighed. "Elijah, why can't you handle this? What's so hard?"

"Hey, I tried my best!" Elijah defended himself. "But she said she wasn't all right, and she said it really loud, and I don't know how to respond to that!"

Selina sighed and rolled her eyes. "You wanna go to your office?" She asked.

"Yes, please," Elijah nodded and stood up. "I would like that very much."

He ran off and Selina took a seat next to Remiel. "Why aren't you all right?" She asked gently. "I mean, I know it's because of Ricky, but...you wanna talk about it?"

"No, and I'm not upset," Remiel shook her head, speaking firmly but quietly. "I'm fine!"

"You know you don't have to hold it in like that with me," Selina reminded her. "You can tell me if something is making you unhappy and I promise I won't laugh or anything."

"Well, I just..." Remiel gritted her teeth. "Who is that girl outside talking to Ricky? Do you know?"

"It's no one you need to worry about," Selina replied. "Just a woman from Ricky's class. She came to bring him more books to study."

"And she has blonde hair and blue eyes," Remiel got out.

"Yes, but you're much prettier than she is," Selina assured her.

"We both think so," Elijah added. He had sneaked back from his office, less intimidated now that all of Remiel's energy was now focused on someone other than him. "You look...unique and exotic. And very, very beautiful."

"You think so?" Remiel asked.

"I promise," Selina nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. "We both do."

Just then, Ricky came back, happily whistling through his teeth. "Hi, everyone. Remiel, I am so glad to see you up! I just got some new stuff to study but that doesn't mean I'm gonna forget about you."

Remiel frowned at him, arms crossed and chin raised. "Well, I wouldn't want to interfere with your studying!" She cried, then turned on her heel. "Have a nice day and goodbye!"

She strode off to her bedroom and soon they all heard the door slam.

"What was that about?" Ricky asked. "What have I done?"

Selina chuckled. "Nothing, really. Remiel just...you know how she's learning about feelings. She saw you outside with Natalie and it made her a bit jealous. Scared that you were looking elsewhere and were gonna leave her alone in a scary situation."

"I have to tell her I wouldn't do that!" Ricky said. "It just...that hurts!" He paused, a small grin curving his lips. "But was she really jealous? That's...I think I like that. Is it bad that I like that?"

"It certainly seemed like she was jealous," Elijah confirmed. "And it's not wrong to be flattered by it. It happens."

"You should go tell her the truth," Selina urged him. "I know she's mad now, but I'm sure that if you apologize and are gentle, she'll let you in her room. Remember to acknowledge her feelings. You don't have to go on and on about how you did something wrong, but don't tell her she's being ridiculous either. That will make things worse."

"I won't," Ricky assured her. "Thanks!" Then he shook his head. "I hope this works," he remarked, and took a deep breath before heading to Remiel's room to explain everything.

"Are we good or are we good?" Selina asked once he was gone.

"We're good," Elijah grinned and clinked his cup against Selina's. "We most certainly are."

Meanwhile, as Ricky made his way to Remiel's door, he tripped over the edge of a nearby rug, and whacked his head on the door. "Damn it," he yelled. "That hurt!"

The door opened and Remiel glared down at him. "Are you okay?" She asked, her voice frosty.

"Yes, I'm fine," Ricky replied.

"Good," Remiel told him. "Goodbye!"

She moved to shut the door, but Ricky stopped it with his hand. "Please don't shut the door on me," he said and got up. "Let me explain!"

"What's there to explain?" Remiel asked. "You were talking to a pretty woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a large chest and here I am, fat, with my boring dark hair and dark eyes...nice to find out you wanted something else that way!"

"That's just it!" Ricky cried. "I _don't!_ I don't want anything else!" He made his way into the room, put his arms around her, and held her close to himself. "The woman was from my class and was just giving me books of photos to practice sketching. That's all. I have no interest in her romantically. Why would I when I've got you?"

"Because I'm no prize," Remiel sighed. "I know that. I get worked up over the tiniest things...I've never had much control...I'm not a cheery cake baker like your mother...so why in the world would you want...?"

"Because I do!" Ricky said.

"Tell me why, please?" Remiel insisted. "Tell me what's good about me. Tell me why, when there are so many other women in the world who know what they're doing and how to just...be _people_, you want me."

Ricky sighed. "It's very hard to explain," he said. "And if I say it out loud, you'll probably hate me. But part of why I like you and want you the most is because you don't have things together. Neither do I! I'm as big a mess as you are. We're extremely attractive big messes together! Do you know how screwed up I'd feel if I was with someone who knew how to do everything right? We can learn together. We can build each other up. We can laugh, we can cry, we can get angry...then go to bed, wake up in the morning, and do it all over again. That's why I want you. Is that enough? I have more."

"N...no..." Remiel shook her head and hugged him back. "That's good enough. You can tell me the rest some other time."

"And by the way," he whispered, "Natalie's nice, but she's also married with three kids. So don't worry. Please?"

"I won't," Remiel said. "Not anymore, now that you've explained."

"Good," Ricky nodded. "I love you best, don't forget that, please."

"I won't," Remiel shook her head. "I promise."

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh!" Astrid opened her eyes, looked around, then looked at the clock on her desk. Damn! She had a meeting in an hour and she'd meant to get up _befire_ her alarm. No time to run home and shower, or continue her research, or...

She sighed and zapped herself neat. She didn't have to look in a mirror to realize that she probably wasn't a pretty sight. Sleeping crammed on a small office sofa would do that to a person.

Just as she set her last hair in place, she heard a loud thud and turned to see Alistair, who was frowning at her. "Figured you'd be here, since you didn't come home last night," he said flatly. "It's always 'work, work, work' with you, isn't it? Oh, and I found the list of books you wanted. It was on the kitchen table. Since you don't want to see me, I thought I'd be the nice one and bring them to you."

"Oh, don't be like that," Astrid said, and tried to embrace him, but he moved away. "It's not that I don't want to be at home, but helping Helene with the defense for her trial is a lot of work."

"Obviously!" Alistair cried. "She kidnapped and jailed a pregnant woman. How in the world do you defend that? Have you lost your _mind_?"

"You said you weren't going to mention that again," Astrid muttered through her teeth.

"Well, I lied," Alistair shot back.

Astrid began leafing through one of the books he's brought, then looked up, eyes wide. "Ooooh! I know, we could say that she was insane at the time of the kidnapping! That'll get her a lighter sentence!"

"She doesn't need a lighter sentence!" Alistair cried. "She needs to face the consequences of her actions! And besides that, how is it gonna look for your leadership as a whole if you're going easy on your daughter when you _know _punishments for crimes such as hers are much harsher?"

"You don't care about your daughter, do you?" Astrid screamed. "You don't give a damn about her at all!"

"I do," Alistair replied in a much calmer voice. "But I also care about Eloise and what she went through. I can't believe you're so blind that you've forgotten that." He paused. "I know what evil looks like. Think about all the time I've been around Klaus."

"There you go again," Astrid sighed. "Klaus this, Klaus that. If you think he's so great, why don't you just go back to working for him, even though it took a lot of effort to get you out of that deal with him the first time!"

"I know that you're just being sarcastic, but we've actually talked about my coming back," Alistair told her. "And he's accepted my offer."

"Excuse me?" Astrid's jaw dropped, she blinked rapidly, and then sank heavily into her desk chair. "I can't believe it. Why would you leave the council to go back and work for that...for that..."

"Because I feel like it's time to make some changes, Astrid," Alistair said firmly. "I'm starting by leaving the council, and once that's done, I'm gonna work on leaving...other things."

"What other things?" Astrid asked. "By 'things' you mean our marriage, right? Even though that's technically one thing."

Alistair shrugged. "Semantics don't matter. I've decided after all this time to face facts and that it would be best to just give you want you want. I'm not blind; I know that your mind has never truly been on marriage."

Tears began to fill Astrid's eyes. "I...I don't know what you're talking about! How could you say...?"

"I've never truly been enough for you," Alistair replied. "You want more in life than just a home and kids. Oh sure, we get a couple decades here, a year or two there...but then a government job comes along and off you go. You tell me you'll write...take a few days leave from time to time...but then you get busy and you forget. It's how it was during World War II and all those years after, and even though I hoped it would be different this time...it's the same. I mean, can you tell me the last time we...danced together? Went on a date? Said 'I love you'? Kissed?"

Astrid's heart sank. "I..." she began and trailed off when she realized with a sinking heart that she couldn't give him any answers he would like.

"You see?" Alistair got out. "You like work. It fulfills you more than I can. And I...I deserve better than that. I want a home. I want a wife. I want a home with a wife. And since you can't give me that, I'll have my things out of the house by the end of the day."

Astrid opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted (or saved) from responding by a knock at the office door. "Come in," she said.

"Sorry," Malachai poked his head in. "I hope I'm not interrupting, Astrid. Your assistant said you weren't busy."

"Of course you can come in," Astrid sniffled and wiped her eyes. "We're done." She then said to Malachai, "Thank you so much for coming to help me with Helene's case."

"Oh?" Alistair raised an eyebrow. "You've agreed to do that? You might not know this, but she wants you to do whatever you can to get our daughter off. I disagreed when it was my job. Thank you for taking over so I can quit."

Malachai looked at Astrid. "You know I'm more than happy to help, but I'm not just going to give you the tools to let Helene off the hook. She needs to face what she's done."

"Thank you!" Alistair cried. "See? He agrees with me!"

"Don't you have packing to do?" Astrid snapped. "Goodbye, Alistair!"

"What's going on?" Malachai wanted to know as he looked back and forth between the pair. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing much," Alistair replied. "I've just decided to leave the council. Good luck with Astrid, Malachai. You'll need it."

He slammed the door and then Astrid burst into tears and grabbed Malachai tight. "It's...it's okay," he said, surprised, but trying to stay calm. "Whatever's wrong, we'll fix it, okay?"

"Please don't make any promises you can't keep," Astrid requested. "In fact, don't say anything more. Just hold me, all right?"

"Yeah," Malachai nodded, still a little lost and stunned. "Okay."

* * *

Ludovic grinned as yet another rat scampered toward him in his cell and he grabbed it. "You know, I'm not in very nice accommodations right now," he said. "It's like a prison in here!" He then broke the rat's neck and threw it into the ever growing pile by the wall "Forty-five dead rats on the floor, forty-five dead _raaats! _If one more dies and it lands by the wall, there'll be forty-six dead rats on the floor!"

"Hey!" Yelled one of the guards. "Shut up!"

"Why?" Ludovic yelled back. "I've always thought I have a pleasant voice! Stop disturbing my singing!"

"Meet your new friend," The guard told him as he watched them try and force a struggling woman into the cell next to his. But she was firmly resisting. "Unhand me!" She yelled. "I'm Alistair and Astrid's daughter. I'm practically your boss! You'll pay for this, you miscreants!" Her eyes widened when she saw Ludovic. "You can't put me in here with that common trash!"

"We know who you are," the guard told her. "And we promised your parents we'd take very good care of you."

"Wow," Ludovic said with a smirk as he looked down at her through the bars. Her clothes were dirty now, her hair was tangled, and she glared at him as she struggled to get up off the floor. "You really know how to make friends."

"Oh, shut up!" Helene spat. "No one asked for your opinion!"

Once she was on her feet, she grabbed the cell bars tight and began begging. "Please!" She yelled at the guard. "Get me better accommodations than this! I don't see how sticking me in here with lowlife bastard criminals such as _that_-" she gestured wildly at Ludovic-"is going to help me learn any lesson."

"You are ordered by the council to stay locked up in maximum security until your trial," the guard snapped and rubbed his temples, wondering how many more times he'd have to explain that to her.

Meanwhile, Ludovic was laughing uproariously. "I wish I had some popcorn," he said. "This is like the funniest thing ever!"

"And why is that?" Helene demanded as she began to pace back and forth because there wasn't much else to do.

"Well, first off," he said as he surveyed her jumpsuit. "Orange really is not your color. Did they have any pink jump suits? You seem much more like a spring than an autumn."

"Oh, bite me!"

"I'd be glad to if you came closer to the bars," Ludovic said slyly and licked his lips.

Helene's mouth twisted in disgust. "You're gross! I can't believe I'm stuck in here with you! How did I end up here? I'm a good girl!"

"Well, your definition of 'good' is very strange," Ludovic told her. "Because, to recap, you're here due to: extortion, kidnapping, and holding an innocent pregnant woman against her will. I don't think a good person would do any of those things."

"Don't forget that you helped me!" Helene reminded him. "_You_ wanted money, so _you_ kidnapped that pregnant girl!"

"Don't remind me!" Ludovic told her. "It was the biggest mistake of my life! I rue the day I laid eyes on you!"

"I came to you first!"

"I don't know why I didn't kick your ass out of my camp that day! I should have left you face down in the muck! It would have improved it!"

"Someone must've hit you in the face with a brick or something when you were a kid and it obviously never healed!"

They went on like this for hours, trying to out do each others' insults, until, at last, a guard came and rapped on both their cell doors. "It's lights out, you two. I don't want to hear another word! Or else!"

"Or else what?" Helene asked. "You'll tell my mother on me?"

"Oooh! She's got you there, Captain!" Ludovic said.

"Don't tempt me," The guard told her. "Lights out and silence. Now."

"Fine," Helene huffed, getting on her hard cot and pulling the itchy blanket over herself. "Whatever."

Then it got darker, and before Helene's eyes closed, she thought she heard, "Good night, idiot," from the next cell.

"Goodnight, loser," she whispered back, then did her best to go to sleep in the cold, dark, dirty room.

* * *

The next morning, the guard came back and woke her up rather rudely and roughly. "Fale, come here!" He yelled.

"What?" Helene asked, sitting up and wiping her bleary eyes.

"You have a visitor."

"I do?" Helene asked, eyes brightening. "Who is it? My father? My mother? I knew they wouldn't keep me in this horrible place forever. They probably just wanted to teach me a little lesson before they let me out."

But then, another figure stepped out from the shadows beside the guard and the angry look in his eyes made Helene shrink back a little. "I'll teach you a lesson," he told her. "I've just been waiting for the chance."

"Adrian," she whispered and then began babbling.

"_That's _Adrian?" Ludovic asked. "Great! Now the fun will begin!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, this is none of your business!" Adrian snapped. "I have every right to yell at you too, you know. You were also a part of what happened to my wife. But since, for some reason, she wants me to spare you, just stay out of all this."

"Well, all right, touche," Ludovic conceded. "But can I ask...how is your wife? Is she okay? Is...is the baby okay?"

"Yes, no thanks to Helene," Adrian nodded. "My wife is fine. Nothing went wrong, through some miracle. Now, do you mind?"

"Fine," Ludovic nodded and curled up in a corner opposite the rat pile. "Just talk quiet and don't disturb my sleep."

"Fine, I won't, Sleeping Beauty!" Adrian spat. Then he turned back to Helene. "I should throttle you!" He said. "If I were allowed, I would reach through those bars and just slowly strangle the life out of you!"

"I-"

"Shut up!" Adrian hissed. "I'm far from being done and you can talk when I say. Did you know she was pregnant when you kidnapped her? If you did and you still treated her badly...you are just...you are the worst! I hope Ellie or whoever is in charge of Hell now finds out and gives you the same treatment for a long time! All the time we were married, you went on and on about how I should be more selfless and let us have a family, but the second I get to that point, you kidnap my wife and try and destroy my chance to have a good, stable home life. Why would you do that to me? Why?"

"I did it for her and the baby," Helene got out. "So you wouldn't be able to hurt them like you hurt me."

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit," Adrian spat. "This wasn't about saving anyone. You were pissed and you wanted to take it out on someone. You hated that things turned out well for me and they sucked for you!"

"But-"

"Seriously, tell me," Adrian hurried on. "What did you think this would prove? I mean besides the delusion that Eloise and the baby were in danger from me and you would get to be the hero by 'saving' them."

"That's pretty much what I thought it would prove," Helene muttered without looking him in the eye. "They would be gone or dead and you would be miserable. Then I would be happy cause we'd both be miserable at the same time."

"You are really sick, you know that?" Adrian scoffed. "And I am _so_ glad to find you in here instead of walking around out there and being a danger to polite society. Did you think your parents would just let something like this slip past them? That it wouldn't matter because they make the laws and you're their daughter?"

"Well, yeah."

Adrian growled, narrowed his eyes, reached between the bars and slapped her. "You...you are just...I can't..." He shook his head. "I don't believe you! You are lower than dirt! This is the best place for you. I hope the rats eat your face while you're sleeping! I hope someone murders you in here because you're dumb enough to pick a fight and think you're gonna win! And I hope...with every breath in my body, that your parents exercise good judgement, and never let you out so that you _never_ see daylight again!"

"I'm sorry!" She cried as she gripped the bars. "Adrian, I am so sorry!"

"Too little too late," Adrian shook his head. "Did you think you would just be able to apologize and smooth everything over? Because it's not enough. Nothing ever will be." He shook his head and let out a breath. "Shame on you." Then he turned on his heel to face the guard. "Get me out of here."

The guard took Adrian and left as Helene gripped the bars, slowly sliding down until she was on her knees on the floor, then sobbing face first in the dirt.

"I wanna die," she cried. "Just let me die, please! I don't have anything to live for!"

Ludovic let this go on for some time and then got up and whistled at her. "Would you stop?" He asked.

"Sorry," Helene sniffled. "Am I disturbing your sleep?"

"No, I just think you're being pathetic," Ludovic shook his head.

"No, I'm not!" Helene shook her head. "I got nothing! My parents hate me, I don't have a boyfriend, my kids probably won't ever talk to me again after this...so what's left?"

"I don't know," Ludovic shook his head. "But what I do know is that whatever it is, you're strong enough to figure it out. Don't just give up!"

"Leave me alone!" Helene gasped.

"I'm serious," Ludovic insisted. "You have your whole life ahead of you. This is just a bump. well, actually it's more of a big, ugly pot hole or a giant crack in the pavement, but you have lots of other days ahead of you and it'll get better!"

"Not if I'm stuck in a cell my whole life," Helene got out. "And before you suggest it, I don't think books and potpourri will cheer this place up any."

"I wasn't gonna say anything as dumb as that," Ludovic shook his head. "I doubt you'll be stuck in this cell forever. I might be cause I don't have any sympathy to appeal to from anyone around here, but you might if you behave yourself.

"You think?" Helene sniffled.

"I do," Ludovic nodded. "I do."

"Will you stop pacing?" Helene asked sometime later. They didn't really know what time it was, but they assumed it was dark. "Sit down."

"No," Ludovic shook his head. "I can't be cooped up like this. I need to get _out!_"

"Oh, please!" Helene chuckled. "Like _that'll _happen. _I'm_ not even gonna get out and you're lower than dirt, so what chance to do you have? You even said so yourself earlier, remember?"

"More of one than you think," he said with a grin as a bit of light suddenly entered the cell. "I have a trick or two up my sleeve."

Helene then watched in horror and struggled to back away as he began to transform into a wolf. Glad that she had the bars to protect her, she tried to get a good look at the animal, even though her heart was pounding and she wanted to scream. She'd seen Adrian transform, of course, but this was different. Whereas Adrian had been _very much_ an animal, the creature in the cell next to hers seemed almost human as it gave her a look, growled, and strode off into the shadows.

The noise of the transformation brought the guard back and he frowned at Helene after looking in the seemingly empty cell. "Where's the prisoner?" He asked. "You're not keeping him in there with you, are you?"

"What prisoner?" Helene asked innocently. She had to admit that she wasn't the world's best actress, but if Ludovic was going to escape and saw that she was capable of being helpful, maybe he'd let her come with him. Anything would be better than being stuck _here_. Even the prospect of a life on the run with _him._ "You mean the guy who was here? I'm sure he's in there and you're not looking hard enough. Get in the cell and see."

The guard looked at her suspiciously, but to her disbelief, did what she suggested. Then Ludvic pounced and pinned the man to the floor, growling and snapping at his face. She almost felt sorry for him. Then she remembered that the guard was in league with her parents and she didn't feel sorry for him at all, silently cheering Ludovic on.

Finally, the guard was in no position to move. Not dead, but injured enough that there was no way he'd be able to leave the cell on his own.

Satisfied, Ludovic turned back to human, either forgetting or not caring that Helene was watching and getting a very good view of him.

"Wow," she breathed. He was very lithe and muscular. And though it was hard to truly tell in the dim light, she decided he was probably well-endowed too. She blushed as this thought crossed her mind. Not that it mattered, she told herself. Not at all.

"See anything you like?" He asked.

"Yeah, I...sorry," she apologized and turned her head away.

"Oh, calm down," he said. "I don't mind. It's not like I had no idea things would end up like this." He paused. "Now, if you've had enough, I'm going to take this guy's clothes and get out of here! No point in staying another minute if I don't have to!" He got the guard's clothes on and grabbed his keys. "Bye!" He saluted her. "Have a nice life!"

"Wait a damn minute!" Helene said. "I helped you and you're just gonna leave me here to rot? Some friend you are!"

"I didn't ask for your help," Ludovic reminded her. "You did that on your own. I thank you for it, but I don't think I owe you anything in return. You have a debt to society and you should pay it." He paused. "You'll be fine, you're among your own. I'm not, so I won't be and I need to go. I hope you'll understand."

"I'm not gonna be fine!" Helene cried, tears falling down her cheeks. "In fact, things will probably be worse for me, considering what I did. They'll probably hang me, or set me on fire, or..." The thought of one of the old punishments being used on her was just too much. She began sobbing in earnest and wheezing so hard she could barely breath.

"Oh, shit," Ludovic muttered. "I know I'm gonna regret this. Damn my soft heart!" He opened the door with one of the keys on the guard's key ring and pulled her out. "All right, you can come with me. But your powers better work out there in case we need them."

"They will," she nodded. "It's only in the cell block that they don't."

"Good," Ludovic nodded. "Let's go. Don't say a word or do anything dumb that will get us caught. Do you think you can manage that?"

Helene nodded, her lips pursed.

"Good girl," Ludovic told her. Then grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along after him as they made a run for freedom.

* * *

Malachai gave Astrid a gentle kiss on the forehead and hugged her for what some would say was too long, although there was nothing sensual about their touching. "Are you going to be all right?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you," Astrid sighed. "I'll be fine."

"All right," Malachai nodded and let her go to make his way to the door. "But you know where I am if you need me."

Once he was gone, Astrid turned from the door, took a deep breath, and began straightening up her desk. When she heard a noise behind her, she froze. Alistair was standing just inside the office door, a smirk on his face.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Was I interrupting something?"

"I thought you left!" Astrid cried.

"I changed my mind," Alistair told her. "And lucky for me, too. How long have you and Malachai been carrying on like that? Very long? Have you been grateful I've been so blind?"

"Oh, you're a complete and utter fool, Alistair Fale," she sighed and rolled her eyes.

Then he burst out laughing and she caught a whiff of his breath as he strode up to her desk and leaned against it. "And since when have you been drinking? Where in the world did you find alcohol?"

In spite of how mad she was at him, when he stumbled just a little, she reached out to catch him, and he pushed her away. "Get off," he mumbled. "Don't touch me!"

"Fine," Astrid sighed. "If you don't notice you're too drunk to stand up straight, that's not my problem." She even tried to push him over, but even though he was more lithe than muscular, he still didn't move.

"Are you through?" He asked.

"I guess so," Astrid nodded and sighed deeply.

"So," Alistair pressed. "How long has he liked you? Has he kissed you?"

Astrid chuckled incredulously. "You're ridiculous! Malachai doesn't like me that way! We're friends! I wouldn't do something that immoral to you!"

"Yes, well, it would have been nice for you to have done _something_ to me!" Alistair cried. "Why is it that you can stand Malachai's touch and not mine? He went out of his way to touch you. How could you not see that he finds you attractive? But if you can't notice any of the effort I put in, it's not surprising that you're blind to his games as well!" He paused. "But maybe I was a fool to point it out to you because you'll probably go running to him now. A whore is a whore and this way, you can get in your time in bed and not completely disrupt your precious work schedule!"

That earned him such a hard slap that he actually _did _fall down hard on the floor this time.

"I am not the only one who's dropped the ball on this relationship," she panted. "Don't forget all the years you were busy kissing Klaus' ass! You could have come with me all the times I left, and you chose not to! It's obvious where your priorities are!"

"You know that things with Klaus were the way that they were because I was still being punished by the council!" Alistair defended himself. "You know the rules! I couldn't have left, even if I'd wanted to!"

"You could have!" Astrid cried. "I should have been worth it! What happened to the guy who murdered someone because he thought he sucked at his job and you could do better? I wish I could have known _that_ guy! At least he had purpose and integrity. You're just...I don't know what you are, but it's nothing good!"

Alistair got up from the floor, growling and baring his teeth. Then he grabbed her by the arm and pushed her hard against the door, his eyes jet black with rage. "You want that man?" He asked. "No holds barred?"

"Yes!" Astrid yelled defiantly. "That would be a nice change!"

Then he pulled her close against himself, kissing her deeply, biting her neck and earlobes, pulling her dress off her shoulder and her neckline down so he could kiss her shoulder and collarbone until she was panting heavily.

"More," she breathed. "More, don't stop!"

He gave her a good hard spanking and then zapped up a scarf to gag her with. "No speaking!" He snapped and then moved her to the desk, sliding everything onto the floor and setting her down on it. He undid his zipper and kept his eye on her. "Take off your panties," he ordered.

She did, and then he buried himself inside her, deep and hard, as she let out a cry from beneath the gag. After that, she lay back across the desk, and before he buried himself inside her again, he removed the gag so he could hear her cry out with each thrust.

Then, suddenly, the door opened without so much as a knock. They turned to face the intruder, who turned out to be one of the guards from the jail. He was panting heavily, his face flushed red.

"Yes?" Alistair asked, not at all embarrassed at how he'd found them.

"Sorry to interrupt," the guard replied. "Very, _truly_ sorry. But your daughter and the werewolf have escaped. I thought you'd want to know that. What would you like us to do now?"


	11. Wild Goose Chases

"So where do you think the nearest hotel is?" Helene asked as they trekked away from the jail in the rain. "I'm tired and hungry and I think I need a shower!"

"I'm not going to argue with that last thing you said," Ludovic told her, which made her jaw drop. "But there's no hotel around here. But don't worry; we'll stop and rest eventually."

"On a bed, right?" Helene asked. "In a room with central heating and blankets and-"

"No!" Ludovic shook his head. "Did you not hear me say there's nothing like that around here? Luckily, I know how to camp. I'm sure there's a clearing in the woods to settle in. Now shut up and keep moving."

"I_ can't_ move!" Helene whined. "I'm cold! My body hurts! I think I broke a nail! And the worst thing of all, this orange outfit they made me wear clashes with everything!"

Ludovic did his best to ignore Helene's pitiful whimpering. "Just keep moving," he told himself. "Just keep moving. And maybe if you outrun her, you'll never have to see her again."

Then, he heard a shriek and a thud, and whipped around to see Helene lying in a crumpled heap on the ground, not moving.

"What are you doing?" He asked, standing over her. "Get up! We have to go find shelter."

"No, thank you," Helene told him as water continued to cover her. "I twisted my ankle! I don't think I'll be able to walk. I just want to stay here and die." She burst into tears and he groaned, looking around and hoping there was a large tree nearby.

"Lucky for you, I see a tree and I can make shelter here," he said. "You aren't inconveniencing me one bit." He made up the shelter and sat under it, then continued to listen to Helene's whimpering.

"Geez you really are a pathetic baby, aren't you?" He asked as he picked her up. "Well never let it be said I'm not kind to poor dumb animals..."

"Takes one to know one," she interrupted weakly and gave him a small smile.

He just shook his head. "You're unbelievable." He took her under the shelter and held her to try and warm her up, but when the shivering didn't end, he sighed. "We have to take your clothes off," he told her. "You're too wet to be warm this way."

"But how is making me naked gonna help?" Helene asked.

"I have body warmth," Ludovic told her and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "Just trust me."

"Fine," Helene narrowed her eyes. "I don't really have any other choice, but you better not try and feel me up or anything."

"Oh, please!" Ludovic scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself. I have more important things on my mind right now."

Helene sighed and got as close to him as she could, then her eyes slowly closed as he ran a hand repeatedly down her bare back

"Why didn't you let me die?" She mumbled.

"I don't know," Ludovic sighed. "I'm a glutton for punishment, I suppose."

Helene nodded and snuggled a little closer. "It's nice in your arms like this," she admitted.

Ludovic blushed a little. "Get some rest," he told her. "I'll make sure you're safe."

As she fell asleep (and snored just a little) he ran his fingers through her hair. "Why?" He asked her and himself. "Why do you have to be so beautiful and so annoying all at once? Why can't you just be irritating? It would be much easier that way. Instead, here we are...I'm stuck with you. And, in a small way...I don't think I mind." He then leaned back against the tree, shut his own eyes, and wondered just how long he'd be able to sleep before she woke him up again.

* * *

"Hey!" The next morning, Ludovic was awakened rather abruptly by Helene, who had crawled off him and was once again wearing the now dry but wrinkly orange outfit again.

"What?" He asked, blinking.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" She asked. "We better get going! Stop being lazy or we're gonna get caught!"

"You're welcome for keeping you warm last night," he muttered and got to his feet.

"Well, that was your choice!" Helene snapped. "No one asked you to. Especially not me!"

"I'm gonna broaden my definition of 'Thank you' and reply to that remark with 'You're welcome'!" Ludovic snapped. "You know you're all wrinkly, right?"

"Well, my clothes were wet so what did you expect?" Helene questioned.

"I didn't mean your clothes, I meant your face!" Ludovic shot back.

"I..." Helene quickly put a hand to her cheek. "My face is _not_ wrinkly!" She yelled. "How dare you! Don't speak to me or touch me ever again! I don't care if I freeze!"

"Well, don't worry, Princess, I won't make that mistake again!" He assured her.

"Besides, you only wanted to do what you did so you could see me naked and feel me up!" Helene continued. "You don't care about me!"

"Oh, don't you be like that!" Ludovic snapped. "I know when I transformed and we broke out of jail that you were looking at me too! And I bet you liked what you saw!"

"Don't flatter yourself!" Helene said and tried not to blush. "I _did_ not such thing! I _felt_ no such thing!"

Then Ludovic shrugged. "Well, all right. You can tell yourself whatever you want, but that's not real vulnerability."

"I would say being naked and cold and alone makes a person plenty vulnerable," Helene spat. What else is there?"

"Trusting someone," Ludovic countered. "Even if you don't feel you should. Trusting that you can fall asleep in their arms and they'll keep you safe. Baring your soul. Being open, being honest. That's really what being truly naked is. You'll see it in time."

Helene burst out laughing. "There you go saying silly things again," she said. "Now, are we gonna keep moving or what?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ludovic muttered. "Let's go. But you're not gonna say another word, you got it?"

"No," Helene smirked. "I don't got it. And you can't make me!"

"Why did I save her?" He muttered as she strode ahead and he looked up at the sky. "_Why_?"

* * *

"Of course, Gwen," Malachai promised her. "I promise I'm on my way. I had to have my television fixed today and it took longer than I anticipated, but now I'm driving and will be there soon. I swear you'll still have time to get to the restaurant."

"Well, good," Gwen sighed. "I know you would never break a promise or anything like that, but this is something Steve and I have looked forward to for weeks now, and I would hate to have all that hope be for nothing!"

"I understand," Malachai assured her. "No worries." He then drove as fast as he could get away with, parked in Steve and Gwen's driveway, and then sprinted to the front door.

Gwen opened it before he could knock and actually embraced him, which was a bit of a surprise. "You're here! Oh, thank Steve! Finally!"

"Oh, I'm glad to see you too," Malachai replied.

Just then, he heard a tiny voice yell, "Uncle Malachai! Uncle Malachai!" And a toddler with bright dark eyes and her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail ran toward him and hugged his legs tightly. As she smiled up at him adoringly, he looked questioningly at her mother.

"Well, this is unexpected," he got out. "When did it happen?"

"Only a few hours ago," Steve supplied after appearing quite suddenly. "Just after four. Good thing I knew it was coming so we were prepared."

"It was twelve minutes _past_ four to be precise," Gwen corrected. "I don't think you can ever be prepared for something like this. It's how I found out what Hell truly was. I know you were planning on watching a baby, Malachai, and I meant to call and warn you, but..."

"It's all right," Malachai sighed. "It's not your fault. What happened happened and we'll go from here."

"Right," Gwen nodded. "Thank you."

"Avery, please let Uncle Malachai go and stand up now," Steve urged. "He needs to be allowed to come inside and sit down."

"NO!" Avery shook her head forcefully. "He's mine! I stay here!"

"What a cute kid," Malachai got out.

Gwen shook her head. "You think that now, but you'll eat your words soon enough. It hasn't even been that long and I am more than eager to have some time away from her."

Steve was now looking doubtful. "You know, since she just grew up, maybe..."

"No maybe!" Gwen shook her head and grabbed his arm to pull him out the door. "We're going and we're going _now_!"

They left and then Malachai and Avery were alone with the half open door. Unable to move very well, Malachai looked down at the eager little face, gave her his best smile, and tried to speak in a calm voice. "Sweetie, I have to close the door. But I can't reach it unless you get off me for a minute. Do you mind?"

She just giggled and shook her head, gripping him tighter until finally, he lost his temper.

"This isn't a game!" He said, pulling on her ponytail in an attempt to make her let go while she screamed and cried. "When I say I want you to let go, I mean it!"

Finally, he got her off him, closed the door, then picked her up as she stumbled. Something had to be done about her, and clearly Gwen and Steve were too overwhelmed to do it themselves.

"Now young lady, you and I need to have a talk," Malachai told Avery as he carried her away from the door and set her down on the sofa.

"Okay!" Avery smiled, bouncing up and down before giving him a peck on the lips and kissing both his cheeks as he flushed bright red and gave an awkward chuckle.

"You're affectionate," he got out. "That's a very good quality, but..."

"I'm gonna marry you!" She said, grinning widely.

"Oh, that's very sweet, dear, but you don't want me," he told her, shaking his head. "I'm too old for you. You need a nice _young_ man!"

"No, I want _you_!" Avery cried resolutely. "You're _perfect_!"

Malachai heard this and rolled his eyes. He thought he'd never tire of flattery, but this was getting ridiculous!

"Listen to me," he told Avery firmly. "One day _long_ from now, when you've grown up and learned about life and magic, you'll meet a nice young man..."

Avery pouted and stomped her foot, not letting him finish. "I don't want a nice young man! He's stupid! I want you! Are you _listening_?"

Malachai scoffed. He'd always considered himself a kind and even-tempered man, but this child was really testing that. "Avery, you're being very rude right now and as your future magic mentor and the person who is in charge of you right now, I-"

She just shook her head, blew a raspberry, and strode out of the room before he could finish. Clearly the fact that she was enamored of him wouldn't count for as much as he thought.

"Now come back here!" He yelled. "Where do you think you're going, young lady? I'm not done talking to you yet! We need to talk about the other things you've done! Like all your tricks with the weather, and bringing Malcolm back from the dead! Those are terrible, naughty things!"

"You're mean!" Avery yelled. "I'm doing magic in my room!" Then she slammed the door right in his face.

"Wow," he whispered and ran his fingers through his hair. "She really blows hot and cold, doesn't she?" He thought about pushing her further, then decided that maybe he should be grateful for a few moments' peace, turning to leave and heading to Steve's library, all the while hoping he could read without being interrupted by Avery doing something foolish.

* * *

But an hour later, he hadn't heard a sound and found himself beginning to get concerned. He put his book down and went back to her room. "Avery?" He called. "Are you done having your tantrum? Are you ready to be a good, mature girl?"

But then, the door opened so fast that he didn't have time to get out of the way and it hit him in the nose. He barely had time to look up as a very naked Avery came through the door and frowned at him. "I would use the word 'woman' now if I were you."

When he finally got a good look at her, his very vivid dream of her dancing at the bar came back. He began babbling as his mouth opened and closed repeatedly. He quickly zapped them both to the living room while he searched desperately for something to cover her with. First, he grabbed a lace doily from under a flower pot, but quickly realized that was too small. So he threw a quilt from one of the sofas at her instead. "Have some decency and cover yourself up, would you?" He snapped.

Avery just let the blanket fall at her feet, then reached out a hand and cupped his chin, grinning wickedly as she brought his eyes up from his lap and made sure he got a good look at her new body.

"You really _like_ me now, don't you, Malachai?" She said seductively. "You can admit it. You don't have to pretend. I know it'll be hard for you to resist me."

"Avery, why did you do this?" He questioned. "Your parents are going to kill me!"

Avery groaned, pushed him away, and rolled her eyes. "I don't think they'll care. They hate me anyway."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true!" Avery blurted. "They don't really want me. I'm just an inconvenience!" She then grabbed the blanket and put it around herself. "_You_ don't even like me. Admit it."

Malachai sighed. Now that she was covered up and actually talking somewhat like an adult, he found her much more approachable. "It's not that I don't like you," he told her. "I do! I just...we just need to teach you to control some of your impulses. That's all."

"I don't know," Avery shook her head. "What if I do it and my parents still hate me?"

"I don't think they hate you," Malachai told her. "It's just that they haven't had little kids in a long time and they're older, so it's wearing them out. It's not your fault. You were just being a kid."

"So I didn't do anything wrong?" Avery brightened.

"Well, not on purpose," Malachai said. "Not that we can just allow you to do whatever you want."

"I don't understand!" Avery said. "I'm doing nice stuff for people. Like bringing the people they like back from the dead!"

"I know your intentions are good, but..."

"But what?" Avery asked. "What's wrong with bringing people who love each other back together?"

Malachai opened his mouth and then realized that without taking time to think it over, he wouldn't have a very convincing answer. "You know what?" He said, "why don't I think about that and get back to you? Until then, let's just do something nice and quiet, okay?" He paused, and frowned. "What do you mean '_people who love each other'?_ Only Malcolm has come back. Are there others? Avery, what have you done?"

"Can we do something together?" Avery asked, quickly changing the subject. "Are you going to send me to my room?"

"No, you can stay out here with me," Malachai conceded. "At least until your parents get back."

"Okay," Avery smiled. "Thank you, Malachai!" She moved to hug him but he backed away. "I would rather not hug you until you're properly dressed," he said.

Avery rolled her eyes. "Well, all right, fine!"

They decided the most harmless thing to do would be to watch a movie until Steve and Gwen came back from the restaurant. Avery surprised him by sitting on a separate couch from him and keeping her blanket around her. It actually turned out to be kind of nice. At least until Steve and Gwen got back.

"All right," Gwen got out. "We're back early because _someone_ said we had to skip dessert and rush home." She eyed Steve. "What is the big problem?"

"Gwen, dear, look at the love seat," Steve pointed.

Gwen quickly turned, saw Avery, and turned back. "So?"

"So...so you don't think it's the least bit strange that a woman who was _not_ here when we left is here now?" Steve questioned.

Gwen shrugged. "I would have liked to be told Malachai was bringing a woman over, but...he's an adult. He can do what he wants."

"Oh, I'm not just _any_ woman," Avery got out. "I'm your daughter. Surprise!"

"Wait, what?" Gwen's jaw dropped. She then whipped around. "You _knew_ about this! Why did you have to be all secretive!"

"Well, you didn't want dinner ruined, so I thought I'd keep it to myself," Steve shrugged. "Sorry."

Gwen sighed. "Well, what's happened has happened. Nothing we can do about it. Avery, come upstairs and we'll see if my clothes will fit until we can go shopping."

"You see?" Avery cried. "Can't you just feel the love, Malachai?"

As Gwen herded Avery upstairs, Steve tried to give Malachai some money. "Thank you for watching her," he said. "You really did a good thing tonight."

"I don't need your money," Malachai said. "Just do me a favor: watch out for your daughter. Be patient with her. Please? Even if Gwen can't, will you?"

"I know what you mean," Steve nodded. "And I'll try. Goodnight, Malachai."

"Good night, Steve," Malachai told him. "And would you tell Avery goodnight from me too?"

"I will," Steve nodded. "I promise."

* * *

Klaus woke up to the sound of a madly ringing doorbell. Then he looked at the clock on the bedside table and groaned. What sort of an idiot would do this at two in the morning?

Careful not to wake Amy, who was, miraculously, still sound asleep, he made his way out of the room and ran down the stairs, pulling the door open, his mouth open to yell at the person, but stopping when he saw who it was. "Alistair?"

"Sorry," Alistair apologized, looking genuinely contrite. "You know I wouldn't bother you at this hour if it weren't an absolute emergency. May I come in?"

"S-sure," Klaus nodded. "I suppose." He let him in and they both went to sit on one of the living room sofas with a groggy Amy joining them a few seconds later.

"So I wasn't imagining the bells," she said, moving some of her wild red hair out of her face. Then she saw the suitcases Alistair had with him. "Did you come to tell us 'goodbye' before you left for a trip?" She asked as she hugged him warmly. "I hope you're going to a tropical island. A place like that would do you good."

Alistair sighed. "Actually, I'm not. I wish I was, with everything that's been going on: The demons escaping from Hell, Ellie and Lucifer running off to Steve knows where, everything with, with..."

"Helene?" Klaus finished as Amy none too gently elbowed him in the gut.

"We're so sorry about that," she told Alistair and took his hand. "If there's anything we can do to make it a bit easier for you..."

"Actually, yes, there is!" Alistair nodded. "Astrid's cheating on me and I..."

"What?" Klaus shook his head. "That's not possible!"

"Oh, it _is_!" Alistair insisted. "But I wanted to show her what I was missing out on so I had my way with her on her office desk! It was so exhilarating!"

"Great," Amy shook her head. "Didn't need to know that, but thanks for telling me anyway."

"I...I don't know what to say..." Klaus told Alistair while shaking his head. "That's usually the sort of thing _I_ would do, not you. Are you all right?"

"Of course!" Alistair insisted, pacing back and forth.. "Can't a man do something a little different once in a while?"

"Yes, of course, but don't you think this is a bit much?" Amy wanted to know. "I'm sure if you and Astrid talked, you could sort it out."

Alistair whipped around when he heard this, startling both Klaus and Amy. "If you are referring to my...Astrid, there's no talking to that woman any more. She's made her choices, she is an utter fool, and I'm not going to put up with her anymore! If she doesn't want to be married to me, that's her business and far be it from me to stand in that harlot's way! She can go to Africa, she can go to Europe, she can go to Hell for all I care!"

Amy moved closer to Klaus. "You've known them longer than I have," she whispered. "Have they ever been like this? Has it ever been this bad between them?"

"No," Klaus whispered back. "Not that I know of."

"You don't have to whisper," Alistair snapped. "I can _hear_ you!"

"Sorry," Amy shook her head. "I'm just...very concerned."

"You don't need to be," Alistair assured her. "I can manage."

"Well, whatever we can do to help..." Amy got out.

"You can!" Alistair cried with a smile and put his bags down. "I moved out of my and Astrid's house and need a place to stay. And I thought my old friends wouldn't hesitate to help me out." He gave his biggest smile. "Please? I'll help out around the house and everything!"

"It's nice to know that, but we really don't need you here long term," Amy said.

"Yes," Klaus nodded. "I don't need a minder again!"

"But...please?" Alistair insisted. "I told Astrid that I was going to be here. And you don't want me to be a liar, do you? Please? _I_ know you don't need me anymore, but Astrid doesn't know that and I want to keep it that way. I promise I'll make it up to you. You won't even know I'm here! At least not in a bad way."

Klaus and Amy looked at one another and sighed. "All right," Amy said at last. "It's early and I can't think. Find an empty room and we'll deal with this in more detail when the sun is up."

"Perfect," Alistair nodded. "Thank you. Thank you very much."

He put his stuff in a room and then went to the kitchen for a drink before he went to bed, poking his head out. "You know, this kitchen is a mess," he observed. "How can you find anything? I'll just rearrange it and be off to bed after. Won't take me any time at all."

Klaus and Amy then groaned as the bangs and clunks of Alistair rearranging the pots and pans echoed throughout the house. "You and your good heart," Klaus hissed. "Now we're _never_ gonna get back to sleep! You know how thorough he is when he's organizing!"

"Sorry!" Amy apologizing while blushing furiously. "It can't go on forever, though...can it? And it's not like we're gonna let him move in _permanently_!"

"I know _I _wouldn't," Klaus replied and began nudging Amy toward the stairs to go back to their bedroom. "But after all this, I'm not so sure about _you_."

* * *

"That jackass!" Lily-Eleanor yelled through He-or rather, Alec's open and empty bedroom door. "I've been there for him! Ever since he became human and had all that screwed up crap with his father and when it's a time where I need him to support _me_, what does he do? He runs away like a coward, and doesn't even tell me where he went or when he'll be back! That selfish, stupid, son of a-" Full of anger and not knowing what else to do, she just started kicking and punching the bedroom door repeatedly. "Damn him! Damn him! If he were to show his stupid face here right now, I would just-"

But what she didn't know was that Alec was on his way back to the house. He hadn't disappeared completely, but had gone to stay with Tyler for a few days and, having heard about the demons, decided to come back and make sure that Lily-Eleanor was okay. That was more important to him than the awkwardness of possibly having to confront his father again. It had been a few days. And that was enough.

As she yelled at the empty room, Alec barged into the house, rushing toward her room, not wanting to waste another minute. Even when he heard what she was yelling, he still had a lot of concern for her. But as he began to pepper her with questions, it was clear that she had no desire to answer any of them.

"Are you all right? Did they hurt you? Why didn't you call me? I could have come and gotten you away from all-"

That got to her. She'd been facing away from him, but at those words, she turned and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him so close that their faces were practically touching. "You want to know why I didn't call you?" She hissed. "In order to call you and tell you that something was wrong, I would have had to have known that you were missing and where you'd run off to, two things you _neglected_ to mention before you ran off and abandoned me! You didn't care before, so I don't see why you suddenly give a crap now!" She then dropped him on the ground. "I hate you so much!"

He swallowed as he got up from the floor, conceding that he deserved at least a little of that. But not all of it. "Now just a minute!" He yelled. "I'm here to help now! That should count for _something_!"

"It doesn't!" She replied as they reached her bedroom. "Too little too late. Fuck off!"

As Lily-Eleanor slammed the door shut, Alec didn't stop in time and it hit him right in the face. He began to growl and swear and pound on the wood. "Open this door, woman, or I swear I'll break it down!"

"Oh, sure!" Lily-Eleanor shouted back. "Like you can do that by yourself! Go to Hell!"

She then stepped back, her eyes widening and her breath picking up as he literally pulled the door from its hinges and held it over his head as he strode into the room.

"You were saying?" He asked with a smirk.

Lily-Eleanor's eyes couldn't help but land on his bulging arm muscles before she shook her head and straightened her spine. Her eyes narrowed, but she said nothing.

"That's what I thought," he told her. "Say it. Tell me I won."

"Never," Lily-Eleanor hissed, moving away as the skin of their arms touched and walking to the other side of the room.

"This is interesting," he observed. "The first chance you have to prove yourself, you run away."

"I'm not running away," she snapped. "I just don't feel like talking to you! Put my door back and go away!"

He chuckled and pushed her against the wall. "You think I'll do something just because you demand it?" He asked. "Not now. Maybe not ever."

"Well, just what is your problem?" Lily-Eleanor snapped. "You abandoned _me!_ You have no right to be angry right now! No right!"

"Yes, I do!" Alec cried. "You must know why I left! It's been so hard dealing with this new human life of mine! And to find out that the figure who's had my existance in his hands for as long as I can remember is actually my father and never said a word about it? You try and learn something like that and see how well you handle it! It was a lot to deal with and I didn't know how long it would take or how to end it, and I didn't want to burden you with my problems when there was no easy solution! I left to give myself time to find one. Sure I didn't tell you that I was going, or when I would come back, but that doesn't mean...that doesn't mean..." As he yelled, his face got closer and closer to hers until his top lip touched her bottom one. Then they were kissing soundly, their arms wrapped tight around one another. He kissed her neck and ran his fingers through her long red hair as her hands went up and down his back.

"I missed you," he whispered. "I truly did."

Lily-Eleanor sighed and stopped kissing him for a moment. "I...I know, but...you could have told me all this. It wouldn't have been a burden or a problem. This is the kind of thing I want to help you with! You're entitled to your secrets and you don't have to tell me everything, but if there's something you only don't want to tell me because you think it will be a burden, tell me anyway. Please."

"All right," Alec sighed.

"Thank you," Lily-Eleanor returned, as he picked her up, carried her to her bed, and continued to kiss her, their problems forgotten, at least for the moment.

* * *

"Here we are," Ellie whispered to herself as the cab driver helped her out of the car. She thanked him, paid him, and as he drove away, made her way toward the club where she believed her husband had settled himself. The weather in Los Angeles was warm and pleasant, and at any other time, she would have enjoyed it, but not now. Armed with steely resolve, she made her way into the club, and asked the first person she saw about her husband.

"Yeah, he's here," the man replied. "In the back...with quite a few nice people."

Ellie froze. "Excuse me?"

"He's here with a bunch of good looking people and several bottles of the good stuff," the man smiled. "What a way to live!"

"Right," Ellie nodded, her heart sinking as she turned away from him and wiped away a tear. She shouldn't have been surprised. She looked down at herself. She was heavily pregnant and it felt like none of her clothes fit right, which helped nothing. But she had to try anyway. She'd started this and it was up to her to finish it.

She strode off to one of the lounges where her husband had indeed set up court, surrounded by pretty women and a few very pretty men, not to mention several empty bottles of liquor.

When he saw her, he got to his feet and spoke in a slurred voice as she approached him. "Okay everybody, party's over. There's my wife."

"Or she could join us," suggested one of the blondes.

"No, she couldn't," Lucifer shook his head. "Just _look _at her!"

Ellie felt like she'd been slapped, but swallowed, got close to him, and pulled the wedding portrait out of her purse. "Do you remember this?"

Lucifer blinked and nodded. "Yes, nice day," he got out and threw it on the floor. "Shame it didn't mean anything!"

"It...it did!" Ellie got out, trying really hard not to cry now. "It did!"

Lucifer scoffed and swayed on his feet until two of the men he was with grabbed him to keep him from falling on his face.

"Oh, sure!" He spat. "If it was so great, then why do you have to keep bringing it up as one of the more horrible moments in your life? The defining reason why everything is ruined for you?"

Ellie sighed. "I know I do that. And I'm sorry. I...this time, I was just trying to help your sister. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yes, well, you did, no matter how much you didn't mean to," Lucifer spat. "Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I'm going to go down to the basement and get more to drink."

"Now just a minute!" Ellie cried, growling in frustration because she couldn't sprint after him and it was hard enough to keep up with his much longer strides when she _wasn't_ fat, since she was so much shorter than he was. "Slow down! I'm not done with you!"

"You think I'm not going to take advantage of how easy it is to get away from you now?" Lucifer yelled and then laughed somewhat maniacally. "You _clearly_ don't know anything."

But Ellie persevered and reached the stairs just in time to see her drunk husband lose his balance and fall down the last few steps, hitting the floor hard.

"Oh, damn it!" She cried and went down slowly. By the time she reached him, he was struggling to get up, and had a giant gash on his head. "That looks like it hurts," she said and winced, setting a hand on his chest after getting as close to him and the floor as she could. "Sorry I can't be more help, but I'm sure it will heal in a minute."

"Go away," Lucifer panted and winced in pain, cursing when he realized she saw it. "I don't need you! I don't need you."

"Yeah, you do," she nodded. "You can't even get down a flight of stairs by yourself. And I can hardly get out of a chair on my own. We need each other, whether we like it or not. And I'm gonna stay here with you at least until you can stand up!"

"You stubborn witch," he muttered, and then passed out.

"Lucifer!" Ellie yelled and shook him. "Lucifer, are you...?" She then trailed off and slumped beside him, her hand in his on the floor.


	12. Building Bridges

"You're so good at getting eggs," Remiel commented as Selina pulled the last egg out from the final chicken. "The chickens don't get nasty with you or anything."

"Oh, it takes practice," Selina replied, gently putting the egg in the basket. "Now...do you have the apples?"

"Yes, I do," Remiel nodded. "But I gave one to that nice brown horse you had me meet first. I hope you don't mind, but she looked so hungry."

"That's Cinnamon," Selina said. "She's mine and...yeah, she likes apples very much. You didn't do anything wrong. It's fine."

"Good," Remiel let out a breath as Selina took her hand and they made their way toward the house, looking around and smiling. "It's all so wonderful here. Horses, chickens, a cat...animals everywhere. I especially like the horses. I ride a lot back home."

"Do you?" Selina smiled. "That's nice. I had to fight tooth and nail to be able to ride a horse well. Riding side saddle is freaking ridiculous."

"Oh, I bet!" Remiel agreed. "And in a long skirt too. "I don't know how you managed it."

"Well, I didn't," Selina said with a blush. "I got one of the stable boys to give me an old pair of hs pants that didn't fit anymore and I hemmed them. It wasn't the prettiest, but it did the job."

"Smart," Remiel grinned. "You're very smart."

Selina blushed a little. "Thank you," she said. "You know, no one's ever praised me for that before."

"Well, they should," Remiel replied and put a hand on her back. "It's brilliant."

They got inside and were met with quiet. "I know Ricky's at class," Remiel said. "But where do you think your husband is? I don't think he went out."

"Oh, I'm sure he didn't," Selina agreed. "If it's not his chore day and he hasn't left the house, he mostly stays in his office to read or just be alone."

"It's not because we annoyed him or anything is it?" Remiel asked, horrified by the idea that she might have irritated Elijah Mikaelson.

"No, of course not," Selina shook her head and put a hand on Remiel's back. "Nothing like that. It's just that there are certain times a day where he'd rather not be social. That's just how he is and it's no one's fault."

"Well, good," Remiel breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried."

"I was a bit thrown off at first too, but it's something you get used to," Selina assured her. "And if you go and knock, he _will _talk to you. _You_ just need to be the one to make the first move if it's one of those times."

"Good to know," Remiel nodded. "I'll try and remember that."

"On the bright side though, if you're set on being social, my son Adrian and his wife, Eloise, are coming to dinner tonight," Selina continued.

"Oh, good!" Remiel smiled. "Your son has done marvelous work for my brother and Eloise...well, I heard what happened to her, the troubles she went through. Is she going to be all right?"

"Yes, luckily," Selina nodded. "So many things could have gone wrong, but they didn't. It's especially fortunate because she's pregnant like you at the moment."

Remiel's jaw dropped. "You mean, with what happened to her, she was pregnant and someone..." Her eyes narrowed and she growled. "If I could just find that person and..."

"She's being taken care of," Selina assured her. "The person who did it, I mean; No need to worry yourself."

"But I still can't help but feel bad," Remiel replied.

"Yes," Selina sighed. "Eloise is a very sweet woman. Maybe you and she could be friends. You don't want to spend all your time here with me. "

"Maybe I do," Remiel said. "You know, I'm not a very social person. What if I accidentally make her uncomfortable and drive her away?"

"You won't," Selina assured her. "She was raised by my son, remember, and he's not the most social person either. In fact, before she came into his life, he was gonna quit his job, take Rusty, and spend the rest of his life alone in a cave. If she can work with that, I don't think you're gonna freak her out at all." She paused and gave Remiel a wink. "I'm not gonna force you to be around them if you don't want to, but you're certainly welcome. Eloise is an absolute angel. Metaphorically, of course. Not a real one like you. I hope you'll think about it. I'll make appetizers and have them out around six."

"All right, I'll try and remember that," Remiel nodded. "I'll dress in something clean and...do you need help making things? I'd be glad to."

"Sure," Selina said. "Thank you, Remiel."

* * *

"That was something else!" Adrian said with a smile as he caught his breath and he and Eloise separated and he zipped his pants. "What a workout! When we get to Mom and Uncle Elijah's, I'm gonna be _so_ hungry!"

"Don't overdo it," Eloise sighed as he got out of the car and then waited while she re-positioned her clothes before helping her to the front seat. "I know you're trying to be nice, but...you don't have to. I can't do sexy stuff well anymore. I'm too fat!"

"No, you're not!" Adrian shook his head and pulled her to him as well as he could. "I loved it!" He smiled and kissed her hair. "I really did..._Mama_ Bear. Just like I love you."

Eloise sighed as he began driving. "Thanks," she sighed. "I suppose." Then she gave him a look, what he said sinking in. "I'm not Baby Bear anymore?"

"No," he grinned and put a hand on her belly. "With these three coming, you've been promoted."

"Good," Eloise smiled. "And...I love you too, Adrian. So much."

"Was it bad for you?" Adrian asked after a minute or so of silence as they just held each other's hands. He was very good at driving one-handed.

"Well, no, but...you deserve better," Eloise sighed. "I feel like you're doing all the giving and I'm doing all the taking."

"You're carrying our _three babies_!" Adrian reminded her. "I think that gives you license to do all the taking you want. Between them and going back to school, you're _far_ from lazy."

"Well, yeah," Eloise gave him a little smile. "I mean, you're working at Lucifer's again and that takes a lot of effort, but I suppose when you put it like that..."

"There's the smile I like," he said. Then he cleared his throat. "Thanks, you know, for talking to me about this." He paused. "Are you just having sex because I want to?"

"No, I want to also," Eloise replied. "I just...I can't guarantee it's the best it can be at this point...that's all."

Adrian gave her a wink. "Well, I thought it was pretty darn great!"

Eloise blushed. "Thank you." She paused. "So...did your mom happen to mention what she's making for dinner?"

"I think it's chicken tacos," Adrian replied. "She's gonna have all the ingredients set up and we're gonna make our own. I'll do yours if you want. Extra sour cream and cheese?"

"Oh, extra _everything_!" Eloise proclaimed. "I'm very hungry already!"

"I thought you would say that," Adrian told her with a grin and pulled a bag out of the glove compartment. "So I put some of that trail mix you like in a bag and brought it for you. I know it's not a lot, but I hope it'll at least help a little until dinner time."

"Oh, it's perfect! Thank you!" Eloise replied, grabbing it eagerly and causing the flowers Adrian had bought for Selina to start rolling off her lap toward the floor.

"The flowers!" Adrian cried.

"Right!" Eloise nodded and grabbed them just in time. "Sorry. I'll be more careful."

"It's okay," Adrian told her, then turned on the radio and kept his eyes on the road as she held onto the flower for dear life and munched on trail mix in silence the rest of the way to the ranch.

* * *

"You need my hand?" Adrian asked when they finally arrived and he got out of the car.

Eloise poked her head out and looked at the uneven ground. "Yeah, that might be a good idea."

"Or...you know what," Adrian decided. "If you carry the flowers for my mother, I'll carry _you_!"

"Oh, sure, I-" Eloise began as Adrian gave her the flowers. "Wow, I didn't think you were actually gonna do it."

"Why not?" Adrian asked. "I said I would." He began carrying her to the house, deftly skirting all uneven ground until they got up the stairs and reached the door. Then he put her down. "Easy as pie," he got out.

Eloise put a hand on her small but visible belly. "You won't be saying that for too much longer!"

"Hey, you guys!" Selina smiled and opened the door. "Come in, come in, come in!"

"These are for you!" Eloise got out and handed her the pink roses. "Adrian's idea."

Selina gave her son a very fond look. "Isn't he the _sweetest_?" Then she ruffled his hair in front of everyone, which made him blush. "Sorry," she said. "I'm just so happy to see both of you, especially after everything. Thanks for the flowers and I'm very glad you're okay!"

"Me too," Eloise nodded. "But I was never worried; I knew Adrian would come rescue me."

Meanwhile, Remiel, who had been eating chips and dip at the kitchen island, saw that Selina was busy with them and, not wanting to disturb what seemed like a happy family reunion, was preparing to sneak away when Selina called her out.

"Remiel, just a minute. Why don't you say 'Hello' Adrian and Eloise before you go?"

"I...I don't want to interrupt things," Remiel replied. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Selina smiled. "Come on over!"

So Remiel put her food down and went to join them. "Nice to see you again, Adrian. Nice to have time talk for more than five minutes. My brother keeps you very busy but you do great work."

"Well, thank you," Adrian smiled. "I appreciate that."

Then she looked at Eloise. "You know, you're very pretty! With your blonde hair and your blue eyes..._much_ prettier than me!"

"Oh, come now, you're beautiful," Eloise told her. "And I'll let you in on a secret: This blonde is from a bottle. I really have dark hair like you. I just changed it so I wouldn't look like my mother in law and freak Adrian out."

This got a small chuckle out of Remiel and, encouraged by this, Elijah discreetly motioned to Adrian. "Why don't you come to my office and help me break in my new bottle of scotch?" He suggested to his nephew. "It might be easier for your mom and Eloise to socialize with Remiel if we're out of the way."

"Sure, okay," Adrian nodded. "Let me just grab some nachos and I'll be right with you."

Once they were gone, Remiel sat in shy silence for several seconds before Selina's phone beeped and she looked down at it, then smiled at Remiel. "Ricky says he'll be back from class soon. It was a big lesson so it ran a little late. He can't wait to see you though!"

This made Remiel feel a little braver, to the point where she didn't try and change seats when Eloise sat with her, and even spoke the first words of their conversation. "I am so sorry for what happened to you. It must've been frightening. You're very brave, I think."

Eloise nodded. "Thank you, but I was only able to be as brave as I was because I knew I was loved and that Adrian would rescue me." She then reached out and touched Remiel's hair. "I really love your hair. What shampoo do you use?"

"Well, I really don't know," Remiel shrugged. "Selina would. I borrow hers."

"Your hair and your eyes...you're beautiful too. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Remiel looked at her in surprise, then dropped her eyes down to her lap. "No," she mumbled. "And it doesn't really surprise me, either. I've never felt beautiful in my life."

"Really?" Eloise questioned. Then she looked at Selina. "Do you believe that?"

"Well, she doesn't really believe in herself," Selina explained.

"If you let me, I could help with that," Eloise got out and took Remiel's hand. "Not that you need a lot of help. I just...I think you need a day to focus on yourself and be around people who know how to make your natural beauty shine through! We could go to a spa and have a massage and have our nails painted, and our hair done..."

"Why would I want to have my nails painted?" Remiel asked, genuinely dumbfounded. "What purpose does that serve?"

"No real purpose," Eloise shrugged. "It's just fun!"

"I don't really understand why," Remiel said. "But if you say so."

"Eloise, did you know that Remiel is pregnant like you?" Selina asked. "She and Ricky are gonna have a baby."

"Wow!" Eloise cried and pulled a surprised Remiel into a tight hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, I guess," Remiel shrugged when she was let go.

"Are you okay?" A concerned Eloise wondered out loud. "What's the matter?"

"Remiel is Steve's daughter from up there," Selina pointed. "So all of this is new to her. You know, relationships and kids and everything."

"Oh, I understand!" Eloise nodded. "It _is_ hard, isn't it? But if...if you need help or moral support or anything, I'd be more than happy to do anything for you that I can, because I think everybody needs a friend."

Remiel nodded and gave her a shy smile. "That sounds very nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Eloise replied. "Although, I have to warn you right now that Adrian and I are having triplets, so we'll be busy, but I'll always make time for you. I promise."

"Triplets?" Remiel raised an eyebrow. "What in the world does that mean? Does your baby have hooves or horns or a third eye, or...?"

"No, it just means I'm having _three_ babies instead of one," Eloise clarified.

"Oh..." Remiel's eyes widened and she went pale. "You can have more than one at a time?"

"Oh, yes," Selina nodded. I mean, it's not common, but multiple births happen."

"I don't know how..." Remiel got out as she lowered her shaking body into a chair. "I don't know how I would handle that. I guess I should consider myself lucky that I'm only having one." She paused. "At least I think. Maybe I should make an appointment with that doctor person and have them double check!"

"You're only having one," Selina reassured her. "That's what was in your sonogram picture. No need to rush to the doctor again."

"Right," Remiel took a few deep breaths. "Right, of course."

After that, Selina gave them both orange juice and Eloise asked, "I know this is probably none of my business since we just met, Remiel, but...do you and Ricky like each other?"

Remiel sighed. "I...I don't hate him. And I want to love him so badly some day, like how you love Adrian so much and he loves you. But I just...I don't know if I can. I don't know if it will ever be like that with us."

"Because you don't like him?" Eloise guessed. "You don't hate him but you don't like him either? At least not like they do in songs and romance novels."

"I have no idea," Remiel shook her head, feeling totally confused. "We were attracted to each other, together one night, and then..." she put a hand on her stomach. "Then _this_ happened and we're still trying to figure out how to make things work." She paused. "But the fact that I like falling asleep in his arms...that's a good thing, right?" Then she realized what she let slip, put a hand over her mouth, and blushed bright red.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," Selina told her. "It wasn't wrong for you to do that. In fact, Elijah and I were really happy about it when we found you two literally sleeping together."

"That's so nice!" Eloise exclaimed. "I guess you two do like each other after all!"

Even though they weren't teasing or being mean about it, Remiel still felt somewhat embarrassed by this line of conversation and was very relieved when Ricky arrived home and called out.

"I'm back! I hope I didn't miss dinner! And how's Remiel? Is she all right?"

"I'm fine," Remiel cried. And then, more out of relief than anything else, she ran to him as he came through the door and shut it behind him. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Soon after that, Adrian and Elijah came back to the kitchen, and Ricky said 'Hello' to them and everyone else before getting close to Remiel and softly kissing each one of her cheeks. "How's Mom feeling today?" He asked with a smile.

Remiel blushed. "I'm okay. I helped your mother around the farm and we picked apples and gathered eggs, and took care of the horses..." As she talked, everyone else in the room seemed to disappear for Ricky, and it was just the two of them in their own little world.

Everyone else couldn't help but eavesdrop, while grinning at each other.

"Look at them," Elijah pulled Selina close and smiled. "Isn't it nice?"

"Yeah," Selina winked. "It really is."

Meanwhile, Adrian was whispering to Eloise. "Is it just me, or are those two actually crazy about each other?"

"I don't think it's just you," Eloise agreed. "I see it too. But when those two will admit to it...that's another story entirely."

It took a little bit of time, but eventually Ricky and Remiel separated and turned to face the rest of the group. "Sorry about that," Ricky got out. "Sorry to keep everyone waiting even more. Is it time for dinner?"

"Yep," Selina smiled. "Now that you're here, it's time for dinner."

* * *

As he sketched, Ricky thought he heard a noise. He looked up and, there, standing between the open barn doors and bathed by the sunset, was Remiel, looking exactly like a...well, exactly what she was. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating and said, "Remiel, is that you? You left dinner too?"

She shrugged and made her way further into the barn. "I just...I wanted to give Adrian and Eloise some alone time with Selina and Elijah. I felt like I was in the way before."

"That's nice of you," he said, then went back to sketching.

When she was standing in front of him, she stopped and began hopping nervously from foot to foot. This made Ricky smile. "Are you okay?" He asked. "You can sit if you want. You don't have to stand forever."

"Oh, well, thank you," Remiel said. "I just...i see you're busy and I didn't mean to disturb."

"You're not," he assured her. "Please sit." He winked. "Preferably very close to me."

She grinned shyly, sitting close and leaning in when he put his arm around her. "It's...very calm out here now, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes," Ricky nodded. "I sketch out here a lot after a long day. That's why. The quiet and the calm, I mean. Nice after a long day at class."

"I understand," Remiel agreed. "I really do."

Then Ricky put a hand on her arm, making her turn and look him in the eye before he asked, "So, are you happy here? I know it wasn't your idea to come and it's never nice to be forced to do things."

"Define 'happy' for me before I answer the question."

"All right," Ricky nodded. "How about...'being able to take a deep breath, relax, and just be yourself'?"

With a nod and a grin, Remiel replied, "If you look at it that way, yes, I'm very happy here. It's nice to just be able to...get up in the morning, take a deep breath, go outside and enjoy myself...even though some would say that helping out around a farm is work, I like it. It gives me purpose."

"Good to know," Ricky replied and smiled back. Then he went back to his sketching and Remiel moved even closer to try and get a look. "What are you drawing? Show me!" Then she realized how pushy she sounded and, blushing, moved back. "Sorry, never mind. You don't have to show me. It's none of my business."

"You," Ricky muttered.

"I know, I know, I'm bossy and pushy and never know what to say and-"

"No!" Ricky cried and gently grabbed her arm. "I mean, I'm sketching _you_! And doing very well if I do say so myself. Have a look. I don't need it to be a secret."

"No, you're not sketching me," Remiel got out and gave a small chuckle. "It's a good joke but you can stop being funny now."

"It's not a joke!" Ricky tried to convince her. "I really _am _sketching you."

Remiel scoffed. "I don't know why. People should only sketch beautiful things and...I'm not beautiful. This face of mine would just taint perfectly good paper."

Ricky scoffed. "Oh, for your dad's sake! Have a look!"

He showed her the picture and Remiel's jaw dropped. Even though it was a sketch, she looked very good. Like a woman from a Renaissance painting or something. Beautiful, mysterious.

"You...you see me like that? How?"

"It's...hard to explain, but...I do."

Remiel, feeling very stubborn, shook her head. "That can't be me! You have to have been using someone else as a model! You're too smart to waste all your talent on me."

Ricky growled in frustration and grabbed her chin. "You know, it's you whether you believe it is or not. Because I think you're kind and loving and beautiful and if anyone deserved to be immortalized in a picture, it's you. And that's all there is to it. Believe it or not, it doesn't matter, because the truth is the truth."

She stared at him in silence for a few seconds, then growled in frustration, her hand balling into a fist. Ricky saw it and grabbed it, pulled her close to him, and kissed her instead. At first, he only meant to do it quickly to distract her. Then he realized that he liked it, and the kiss deepened and got longer. But as he felt his hand slip under her shirt, he gently pushed her away, creating distance between them as he apologized profusely.

"I'm sorry. I'm...I'm very sorry. The things a guy will do not to be hit." He ran his fingers through his hair. "You can go now. You can even tell my mother what I did. I deserve that."

Catching her breath, Remiel nodded. "Yes, I suppose I could," she said, turning on her heel and heading for the barn door. Then, just as she reached it, she turned around, sprinted back, and pounced on Ricky, who had been preparing to follow her out and face the music. Instead, he found himself sitting down again as she straddled him and began kissing him wildly, not even taking a breath between kisses for some time, their hands roaming all over each other.

When they finally had to pull apart, Ricky let his eyes stray downward and he bit his lip on a smile. "You know, I think your breasts are getting bigger," he remarked.

Remiel looked down. "Is that why none of my shirts fit the same anymore? I suppose things _are_ changing in my body, but they would have to to accomodate a child, wouldn't they? This is normal, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Ricky nodded, his eyes not moving at all. "Of course it is. Don't worry about it."

Remiel sighed and rolled her eyes, putting her hand under his chin and bringing his eyes up. "You're no help at all, but I suppose I can say you're a good kisser."

"You don't seem sure," Ricky remarked, his lips curving. "Would you like me to provide you with more evidence?"

"Yes," Remiel nodded. "I definitely need more evidence!"

They began making out again, and of course it got hot and heavy to the point where there was unbuttoning of clothes, at least until the noise of a throat clearing caused them to separate.

"Sorry!" Ricky apologized automatically, assuming the person was one of his grandparents as he and Remiel struggled to separate. "We thought we were being discreet, but..."

"Oh, would you relax?" Adrian asked. "It's just me and Eloise come to tell you that we're heading out and goodnight."

"Dinner's over?" Ricky asked in surprise. "We must've been out here for ages! Is anyone looking for us?"

"Oh, no, we all figured this is where you two had run off to," Adrian said. "The making out was a surprise though. Or maybe not." They began making their way out of the barn as an embarrassed Ricky and Remiel righted their clothes and had to hear Adrian remark to Eloise in a loud whisper, "I _told _you they were in here. And I _knew_ they would be making out. They're _crazy_ about each other!"

* * *

As Katherine finished setting the table, a man in dark slacks and a blue sweater over a white button-down shirt came into the kitchen, the glasses he wore falling down his nose for a few seconds before he finally pushed them up.

"Well, that's a new look," Katherine remarked. "I like it."

Oliver smiled. "There's a reason for it that I'll tell you later. But first, I just want to thank you for hosting this dinner for my son and Miss Morningstar. It's always a bit awkward to have your girlfriend meet the family, at least one on one, I suppose, so I want to make it as easy as possible."

"Are they really dating?" Katherine asked.

Oliver shrugged. "I really have no idea anymore, but just in case, what does it hurt?"

"And even if they aren't, this dinner will be a good opportunity for you and your son to put your huge egos aside and connect better," Katherine added.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Huge egos? I don't know what you're talking about. At least in my case. But I can see it in him, certainly."

"Well, he had to get it from somewhere, and since I never knew his mother, I'm just gonna assume that it came from you," Katherine decided. "You have one of the biggest egos I ever saw! Not to mention the fact that you're both so stubborn!"

Not wanting to continue with this line of conversation, Oliver quickly changed the subject. "Don't you want to know about why I'm dressed like this? Why I'm wearing glasses?"

"Well, I can make a few guesses," Katherine said. "Any of them involving sex?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Not at the moment but I'll make sure to note that that interests you in case we want to be initmate in the future." He paused. "But the _real _reason is that I've been hired to teach at the school for supernatural children. Tell them all about technology. What do you think?"

"Well, I'm proud of you, of course, but at the same time, I have to wonder why Astrid would hire you when, as a former robot or alien or whatever the heck you were, she has every reason to think you're up to something shifty still."

"And that's probably exactly why she did it," Oliver told her. "To keep an eye on me in case I'm still bad and evil and shifty." He winked.

"Well, I'm not saying you are," Katherine assured him. "I just..."

"Don't worry, I'm not offended," Oliver assured her. "I think she wants to keep an eye on me, have the students be in the know about technology stuff, and...I think she sort of wants to apologize too, because what happened wasn't really my fault, but I got sucked into it."

Katherine nodded. "That seems fair to me."

He cleared his throat. "And now that I have a job, there's something else I've decided: Since I have a way to support myself now, I'm going to find a place of my own. I've abused your hospitality long enough." He expected her to be relieved to hear this, but to his surprise, he'd completely misread the situation.

She slammed a plate down on the table, not hard enough to break it, but hard enough that he knew he'd said something wrong.

"Katherine, are you all right?"

She looked up, a smile on her face. "Of course I'm all right," she said through her teeth. "Why wouldn't I be? Good for you." But she continued to slam down the other plates too, which made him flinch.

Then, he let out a breath as they heard the honk of a horn. "That must be my son and Miss Morningstar," he said and ran to the door. "Perfect timing."

Meanwhile, as his son put the car in park in the driveway, he frowned at Lily Eleanor. "Why are we here again?" He huffed.

"So you can improve your relationship with your father," Lily Eleanor said for what seemed like the five millionth time.

"Why?" He cried. "I don't even like him!"

"Well, can't you put it aside for one meal?" Lily-Eleanor asked. "Maybe if you gave him a chance, you'd find you have things in common!"

"I don't see why all this is any of your business," He told her. "Why did you even come?"

"Otherwise, you wouldn't have," Lily-Eleanor pointed out. "And don't you get huffy with me. I can't believe that I'm the only person in your corner right now and this is the thanks I get."

"No, you don't understand!" He tried to tell her. "I just...you deserve more than to be dragged in all this between Optimus and me. No one who cared about anyone would drag their loved ones into crap like this."

"You know your father's name is Oliver," Lily-Eleanor reminded him, unmoved.

"Whatever," He threw up his hands. "Do you think I care?"

"Well, you obviously don't care about how you look," Lily-Eleanor pointed out. "It's not even a relative of mine that we're meeting and I dressed up." She looked pointedly at his shirt and jeans, which were both dirty. "Why couldn't you?"

"You do look very nice," He remarked. "Red suits you."

"What a surprise, you finally noticed that I exist!" Lily-Eleanor cried.

"Oh, believe me, I do know that," He assured her.

"Could have fooled me lately," Lily-Eleanor shot back. "How about you prove it?"

"Okay," He replied, taking her chin in his hand so that he was looking her right in the eye. "When your long, silky red hair brushes your breasts, my heart always feels like it's going to jump out of my chest. I know I should probably tell you this more often, but you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." He then kissed her gently on the lips and got out of the car to head up to the house, leaving her shocked in the backseat.

Eventually, they settled in for dinner and if they thought it was going to be a nice, friendly meal they were in for a surprise. Katherine wore a constant frown and hardly said a word. When Oliver asked her to pass him something, she wouldn't even pick it up to hand it to him. She'd just push it across the table, and she pushed the gravy boat with such force that when it slid across the table, it didn't stop til it had all spilled in Oliver's lap.

"Damn," He whispered. "I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't like my father today."

"Yeah," Lily-Eleanor nodded. "I guess." Then she eyed Katherine while Oliver tried to wipe up the mess. "Are you okay, Katherine?"

"Oh, yes," Katherine nodded. "Did the two of you know that Oliver here wants to get his own place? Although since he can't even catch a damn gravy boat, I have no idea how he'll survive in the world."

"No, sorry," He told her. "I haven't heard that. He and I don't talk very much."

"Katherine," Oiver said in a warning tone. "Let's keep our business to ourselves, shall we?"

"It's clearly what you'd prefer since your son didn't know anything about your plans either!" Katherine raged. "Isn't that funny?" She then went and grabbed some coffee, which, just for the sake of presentation, she'd prepared in a pot. That was slammed down on the table too, just like everything else had been. "Anyone want this, go ahead and take it."

"This was a recent decision," Oliver tried to excuse himself. "So it's no wonder that I've not told a lot of people."

"Well, you could have at least consulted me," Katherine said. "That would have been polite."

"Why?" Oliver asked. "Why should I have to consult you. It's not like you're my wife or anything."

"Oh, no," Katherine shook her head. "I'm just the woman who took you in and has clothed you and fed you ever since I found you lost and naked behind that dumpster!"

"I'm just trying to relieve you of a burden," Oliver reasoned with her. "And it's my life, so you have no right stick your nose in it. Let me do what I want!" He then let out a cry as she threw a glass of water in his face.

"Excuse me everyone, but I've had enough," she said. "So you'll have to enjoy the rest of dinner without me." She strode off and Lily Eleanor cleared her throat.

"I think...I think I'll go too," she said. "But not forever. I'll come back." She strode off and once she was gone, He handed Oliver a napkin.

"That was rough," he got out.

"It could have been worse," Oliver told him and gladly accepted it. "I don't understand women at all; that was one way being a robot was easier."

"Tell me about it," He said. Then they froze and looked at each other.

"Did...did we just agree on something?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," He replied. "I think we did."


	13. Just Research

"So..." Gwen said to Steve. "Have you thought about how you're going to fix things between Lucifer and Ellie? Part of the whole reason why they broke up is because you messed with her life and deprieved her of the chance to grow up typical: go to school, have hobbies, and friends her own age..."

"Don't worry, I fixed that," Steve smiled.

"You did?" Gwen asked in surprise. "Like, right this minute you fixed it?"

"Yes," Steve nodded. "And don't worry about their little boy. Nothing is going to harm him as a result of it."

"Well, I don't know..." Gwen winced. "Just how did you change it?"

"Simple," Steve shrugged. "I just gave Eleanor more time before she meets her destiny. This time, she'll be eighteen when everything goes into place." He smiled. "See? Isn't that better?"

"No, not really," Gwen shrugged. "It's a start, but doesn't really fix things. She's still being brought into a relationship without her consent really. Wouldn't it be better to actually give her a say?"

Steve froze. "Theoretically, I could see how you would think that, but I know what she'd be like without my son's influence! Self-righteous, proud, judgmental...even a little shrewish. There's no way they'd be together if she was just allowed come into the relationship on her own. She'd be too mean to him."

"Wanna bet?" Gwen asked. "I bet I could prove to you that you're wrong. And that left to her own devices, regardless of what that means for her personality, Ellie and your son would still find their way to each other. Cause you're absolutely right that they're perfect for one another. You just have to let them discover it on their own."

"Fine," Steve sighed. "I think I'll win this bet, but...do whatever you have to do to try and prove me wrong."

"Fine, I will," Gwen retorted with a roll of her eyes. "And I can't believe that you won't let Ellie have her own life because it means she'll be mean to your son. You condemned him to Hell!"

"Well, he's _my_ son, so that's different," Steve replied.

Gwen sighed. "It's a good thing I'm here to fix this," she muttered and waved her hand so that when Ellie next woke up in the other world, she'd be able to meet Lucifer on her own terms...

* * *

_"Shit!" Ellie yelled as her head hit the floor. She'd literally rolled out of bed and not for the first time. Then, as she got to her feet and rubbed the bump that had formed, she caught sight of her alarm clock and swore again: "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Damn thing! Why don't you ever work?" She was late...again. She quickly threw on the distressed jeans she'd worn yesterday along with a pair of birkenstocks and a red blouse. Then she brushed her teeth and grabbed her books. If she ran like hell, she would have just enough time to grab coffee before class started._

_"There you are, rushing again," said her room mate who was still lying in bed. "Always rushing. Why can't you ever take time to relax?"_

_"Because I'm late, Eliza," she huffed. "That's why."_

_"There's a reason why I didn't schedule any of my classes until afternoon," Eliza replied, sitting up, her long blonde hair a mess. "That way, I can stay in bed. Rest a bit."_

_Ellie scoffed. "Yeah, and stare at all those magazine covers you have taped up everywhere. Who's the guy on them anyway?"_

_"Lucifer Morningstar," Eliza told her. "He runs that club, Lux. And rumor has it that he's the devil. Isn't that hot?"_

_"No," Ellie shook her head. "He's probably just some dumb warlock who can only get by on his looks so he has to plaster his stupid face around the city to promote his club! I can't believe you're falling for it! And he's way too old for you."_

_"And I can't believe you're being so judgmental!" Eliza shot back. "Haven't you ever seen a man who just makes you wanna...rip off your pants and go for it?"_

_"No," Ellie shook her head in the direction of the magazine cover. "And if I did, it sure as hell would not be someone like _that_. He's too tall! And his nose...I don't like his nose. It's too long. He's not handsome at all!" She rolled her eys again and left her roommate alone with her thoughts, disappointed that of all the stupid men her friend could have gone after, she didn't at least choose someone typical for that, like a musician._

_Running like the wind, she got to the coffee shop just in time to yell out her coffee order, a double espresso with two lumps of sugar, and grab it before she took off again toward her classroom. Her professor wasn't too strict about them being exactly on time, but she hated disappointing people. She was so focused on getting to class on time, that she didn't notice where she was walking and ran into what felt like a solid wall and fell, sending her coffee flying and splattering on the nearby ground. She sat up and blinked, what, or rather _who_ she'd run into coming into sharp focus. It was that Lucifer Morningstar guy her friends all had crushes on. But of course she wasn't impressed. And he wasn't happy either. _

_"Hey!" She yelled. "Watch where you're going! I have a class to get to, and now I'm probably gonna be late, so thanks a lot!" She then looked at the mess her coffee had made on the ground and winced._

_Finally, Lucifer spoke. "You want _me_ to watch where_ I'm _going? You have some nerves, don't you, darling? You're not the only one who has places to go and people to see."_

_"Well, then, at the very least, you ruined my only cup of coffee for the day!" Ellie hissed. "Thanks a lot!" _

_Lucifer gestured at the other overturned cup on the pavement. "Your clumsiness ruined my cup too, so I could say the same to you, for Dad's sake."_

_Ellie narrowed her eyes and got closer. "Oh, my...it's you. I promised I would never set eyes on you and here you are in person. And don't call me darling. _Never_ call me darling!"_

_"Have we met?" Lucifer asked as he surveyed her ugly sandals and dirty jeans. "That's what you seem to be implying. But I think I would remember such an unpleasant, horribly dressed person."_

_"Oh, never mind," Ellie huffed. "You know what? I don't want to be around you anymore. But I demand restitution. Give me money so I can get another coffee and I'll get on my way." She held out her hand and tapped her foot impatiently._

_A growl escaping his throat, Lucifer got right up in her face. "Or what will you do if I don't?"_

_"You might want to," Ellie said. "If you don't, I can do very unpleasant things to you, because I'm a-"_

_"Witch, yes," Lucifer finished, wrinkling his nose. "And a novice one at that, probably still studying at the university. I can smell it all over you." His tone was full of disdain._

_Ellie bared her teeth. "Watch your mouth, buddy. What do you have against witches, anyway?"_

_"Well, not exactly, but there are other reasons and it's a very long list." Lucifer grinned perniciously. "Would you like to hear it?"_

_Ellie scoffed and shook her head. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"_

_Lucifer smirked. "Funny you should ask it that way, because Hell has a lot to do with it. I'm the Devil, of course."_

_Ellie heard this and burst out laughing. "Oh, that's right. You're the crazy man all my friends like. How could I forget. At least it's good for marketing, right? You may be nuts but if you've got a good con going, then why ruin it by telling the truth?"_

_"I don't see why this is so funny," Lucifer spat, very angry now. "And besides, I never lie!"_

_"Damn," Ellie was laughing so hard now that she had to hold her belly. "You're...you're really funny." She stopped laughing and gave him a look. "And of course you lie. Everyone lies. You're so full of yourself!"_

_"Am I really?" Lucifer grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to him so their chests and stomachs were touching. He narrowed his eyes while she swallowed. "What is it that you most desire, darling?"_

_Ellie swallowed and blinked several times, trying to look away, but unable to do licked her lips and opened her mouth as Lucifer eagerly waited for the answer he figured was coming: that she wanted him. But instead, much to his shock, she pushed him at a distance and then kneed him in the groin._

_He keeled over, swearing out loud._

_Ellie narrowed her eyes. "Stay away from me, you pervert! I don't care if you're a Las Vegas superstar. I don't even care if you're the devil! You owe me a new coffee and you owe it to me now, damn it!" She stamped her foot._

_While still doubled over and wincing, Lucifer managed to grab a ten dollar bill from his pocket and held it out to her. "There you go! Now take it and get out of my sight, witch!"_

_"Gladly!" Ellie replied, and then sarcastically, "have a good day, Mr. Morningstar."_

_"I will be now that you're leaving!" He yelled as she strode off and he tried to do his best to stand up and forget the whole encounter._

* * *

_A few days later, Ellie was on time for class, coffee in hand. As everyone took their seats, chatter filled the room until the bell rang and the teacher, who let his students call him Malachai, strode in. "All right, everyone, calm down. I have a new assignment for you, and it comes with a bit of a surprise."_

_"A good surprise or a bad one?" Ellie wanted to know. _

_"A good one, I think," Malachai smiled. "I want you all to learn how to run a business. You know, tell me about promotion, budgeting, that sort of thing."_

_"So we make one up and tell you how we run it?" Ellie asked. _

_"Not entirely," Malachai said. "You just take one aspect, like the budget, and write a paper. And to give you an example, we've been invited to be special guests at a club called Lux for the day."_

_The rest of the class cheered at the idea of a field trip, but Ellie groaned just as loudly._

_"Problem, Miss Mikaelson?" Malachai asked with a raised eyebrow. "Frankly, I didn't expect anyone to object."_

_"Well, _I_ didn't expect to be dragged to a den of iniquity against my will," Ellie replied. "Do I have to actually _go_ in order to do the paper?"_

_"Yes," Malachai sighed._

_"How dare you!" Ellie cried. "You hold my good grades hostage and force me to go be in a presence of a delusional man who thinks he's the devil in order to do this paper? You should be ashamed of yourself!"_

_"Well if it's Mr. Morningstar you have a problem with, it's highly unlikely we'll be doing a lot with him," Malachai tried to reassure her. "I was told that it would be his assistant Dexter who will be with us. He's a very pleasant fellow."_

_Ellie scoffed. "Poor man. I hope he's paid well."_

_"Anyway," Malachai continued, "When we get to the club, I want each one of you, as I said, to take one aspect, such as administration, accounting, or marketing, and write a paper about how that particular subject contributes to running a successful business. Does everyone understand?"_

_"Yes," Ellie nodded. "He seems to know a lot about marketing, that Lucifer everyone that he's the Devil is an excellent marketing strategy even if the man himself is a total idiot."_

_Malachai narrowed his eyes at her. "It's not just a marketing strategy. It's what he is. He's truly the Devil."_

_Ellie burst out laughing. "Oh, my gosh, Malachai, you believe it too? How funny! How does he do it? Has the whole world gone bananas?"_

_But no one else in the room was laughing. Malachai took a deep breath. "Miss Mikaelson, I have no reason to lie to you, especially about something like this."_

_"Well, all right, but...I don't understand!" Ellie cried. "Why would the Devil be on Earth?"_

_"I don't know," Malachai shrugged. "Maybe you can ask him yourself when we go to Lux. Until then, can we proceed with the class, please?"_

_"Yeah," Ellie sighed. "Whatever."_

_"Thank you," Malachai told her. And then began the day's lessons._

_As promised, when they arrived at Lux, they were met by Dexter, a demon in a perfectly tailored suit. He smiled pleasantly and spoke calmly. "Welcome to Lux, ladies. I am at your disposal for whatever you might need in researching your papers, so if there's anything I can help you with, don't hesitate to ask."_

_"Will we be seeing Mr. Morningstar today?" Ellie asked._

_"No, I'm afraid he's been unavoidably detained," Dexter informed her._

_"All right," Ellie nodded and made her way to an empty bar stool, asking for a glass of water as she spread out her things and began writing notes for her paper, and wincing all the while because the loud dance music made it hard for her to concentrate. Then, eventually, she felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck. She looked up and saw him descending the stairs from the upper floor. Lucifer Morningstar, looking the very picture of the rich and powerful man._

_His eyes widened with horror as he reached the bottom of the staircase. He'd forgotten that this was the day the tour from the witch university was coming. He was about to turn and run when Dexter caught him and grabbed him. "What are you doing here?" He whispered. "I warned you that they were coming!"_

_"I know!" Lucifer whispered back as the witches saw him and advanced. "I forgot!"_

_"Well, it's too late for you to go now that they've seen you," Dexter said. "Just say 'Hello'. That's the polite thing to do."_

_"Well, hello, ladies," Lucifer gave a smile and a nervous laugh. "Lovely to see you all, and good luck on your future endeavors!" Dexter let him go, but before he could sprint away, they were swarming. Getting away would not be easy, even as he begged them to write their questions down on a piece of paper and Dexter would deal with them._

_"Just go with it," Dexter yelled. "If you fight it, things will just be harder!"_

_Finally, a panting Lucifer threw himself out of the gaggle of chattering young women and ran for the safety of the bar, pouring himself a big drink._

_"What's wrong with you?" Dexter asked. "I thought you would like a horde of pretty young women in your club!"_

_"Yes, but Dexter, they're here for work!" Lucifer pointed out. "They want me to have a responsibility toward them! So loud and needy! If only there was one new person around here who didn't feel that way about me!" He took a drink and his eyes traveled to the bar where one bar stool was occupied by a young woman with a notebook on her lap while she scribbled in it, a glass of water by her side. Then she looked up and then looked away when she realized he was holding her gaze. But they met eyes long enough for Lucifer to realize who it was._

_"You see?" Lucifer whispered. "You see that woman over there? She's the one I was telling you about!" His eyes traveled down her her body, which ended in lovely long legs and dainty feet. She wore practical, ugly shoes, of course, and her outfit...atrocious! He wondered how she would look without anything on..._

_"No!" He turned away as he felt his body beg for release. _

_"Lucifer? Are you all right? Who are you looking at?"_

_"She's the one I told you about earlier!" Lucifer cried. "After all she did to me, she has the nerve to come here and sit on one of _ my_ bar stools!" He growled as he said the last three words._

_"Who?" Dexter asked. "You mean that woman over there? She's with the school group." He turned, his eyes widening. "What's wrong with you, Lucifer? Your eyes are red!"_

_Lucifer shut his eyes tight and rubbed his temples. "That's because she's a...she's a..."_

_Dexter chuckled and put a hand on his back. "You don't have to finish that sentence. It's obvious that she's done something to you."_

_"Yes!" Lucifer huffed. "She made me spill my coffee and she didn't even apologize! And then she blackmailed me into giving her money!"_

_"Oh, how rude!" Dexter said, not believing a word of it. "But seriously, what did she do to get you all worked up?"_

_"Just what I said!" Lucifer snapped. "I don't want to talk about it anymore!" Then he froze as Ellie's eyes lifted up from her paper, she noticed him looking at her, and made a face. "You see what she did there?" Lucifer cried. "So rude and so childish!"_

_"You know, she's not bad looking," Dexter remarked. "I would even say she's beautiful. Wouldn't you?"_

_"Oh, that's appalling," Lucifer winced. "Don't ever say that again! She's not even my type!"_

_"Yes, uh-huh," Dexter nodded, unbelieving. "Sure, whatever you say." _

_But before Lucifer could do something stupid like confront Ellie, Malachai called for his students to reconvene. "All right," he said when they'd returned. "Everyone have ideas for their papers? I want to hear them so I can be sure there are no repeats."_

_He was pleased with everyone's choices, and then he came to Ellie. "And...dare I ask what you're going to do your paper on, Miss Mikaelson?" He inquired._

_"Yes," Ellie said with a broad grin. "I think I'll do my paper on Lucifer Morningstar. If that's all right with you, Malachai."_

_"Interesting choice," Malachai remarked and then wrote it down on the list. "And I can't wait to see how this turns out!"_

* * *

_Ellie was still trying to figure out how exactly she was gonna accomplish what she wanted to do for her paper when, as she left the bathroom, she felt someone grab her arm and start pulling her roughly away. Surprised, she started to struggle, then, when she saw who it was, she smiled. "Waiting for your prey outside the bathroom, Mr. Morningstar?" She asked him. "If you're trying to prove to me that you aren't a pervert, this isn't the way to do it!"_

_"Oh, hush, would you?" Lucifer snapped as he grabbed her wrist instead. "There's no need for you to speak!"_

_"I think there is if I want to know what you're up to," Ellie pointed out as she tried to keep up with his stride as he pulled her after him. "And I do! Also, this whole caveman thing? Not really sexy. If this is the way you romance people, I don't know why you're so popular. Not doing a thing for me."_

_Swearing under his breath, he pulled her along for a little while longer until they reached a large closet and he shoved her inside, closing the door behind them. _

_Ellie looked around. It was a large space, dimly lit and full of shelves of wine. "All right," she said, her arms crossed. "What are you up to? What's the point of this and what do you want from me?"_

_"I want to know what's going on in that devious little head of yours, darling," Lucifer snapped. "Why on Earth would you do your assignment on me?"_

_"Why not?" Ellie shrugged. "My teacher approved it. Thought it was a very good idea. Are you scared, Mr. Morningstar?"_

_"I'm not scared of anything," Lucifer told her and pulled her close as his hands ran down her body. "You don't scare me. But I have to ask," he took her hand and kissed the fingers. "Was your teacher aware of your animosity toward me before he approved the topic of your paper? I just know you have a hidden agenda and I'm going to find out what it is-" He pulled her close against him-"one way or another."_

_Ellie, though slightly thrown off by his hands on her body, quickly pulled her hand out of his grasp before he could kiss it again and put it on her heart. "I'm so touched that you finally noticed, Luci! Good for you! You have brains in your head after all!" She then punched his chest and he grabbed her closed fist, squeezing it so hard that she winced and hated herself for it. _

_"Do. Not. Touch. Me, young lady," he warned._

_"Fine," Ellie pushed him at a distance. "And you're right. I do have a hidden agenda. I want everyone to know what a weird, troubled person you are, as well as being a liar."_

_"Oh?" Lucifer asked, picking her up and sitting her on a large, empty box while looking at her chest. "Please enlighten me about how you plan to do that. I need a good laugh."_

_Ellie shrugged. "I just...I don't think you're the Devil. You're too much of a player to be him. A giant cliche. And you would think that if the Devil were out and about wreaking havoc, he'd do a better job of keeping it a secret. That's how you go about doing nefarious business. Only an idiot would blab the truth everywhere." She paused. "I mean, if it IS the truth."_

_"I see," Lucifer nodded. "So your scheme is to get to know me better so you can tell the world my 'true identity'."_

_"Exactly," Ellie nodded. "Well, except for the 'getting to know you better' part. I don't want that." She moved back on the box as he got closer to her. "What are you doing? Why are you getting closer to me?" He was close enough now that the scent of his cologne was beginning to envelop her, making it hard for her to breathe. He then began to undo the buttons of his black silk shirt._

_"I think you're wrong about that," he said. "I think you want to get to know me very well."_

_As his shirt hung open and revealed a very sculpted torso, Ellie let out a squeak. Then she shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "If you keep me in here, I'll scream so loud that the walls of this club will shake!"_

_He grinned widely. "Is that a promise? It's funny that for once, we're thinking the same thing..."_

_"Oh, go ahead!" She cried savagely. "I don't care if you-"_

_He pulled her close and kissed her soundly, and, much to her shock, it wasn't long before she was kissing back. Because he seemed like a very good kisser. She didn't even mind that, as they kissed, his hands seemed to wander under her skirt. Or maybe she did._

_As Ellie pulled herself away after giving him a good, hard slap, she winced and wiped her mouth, glaring at Lucifer who was panting just as hard as she was, a hand going up to touch his reddening cheek. "Are you done with all this nonsense now?" He asked. He was sweating now, and somehow, it made him more attractive to her._

_"No," Ellie hissed and shook her head. "No one tells me when I'm done, especially not a man like you!" _

_He made a noise in his throat as she grabbed him by his tie so that their faces were close together before she took his face in her hands and kissed him again. Then, she moaned as she felt his lips on her neck. Then he picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist._

_"What's your name, darling?" He murmured while nibbling on her earlobe._

_"I'm surprised you're asking," Ellie panted. "But if you want to bother to remember it, it's Eleanor."_

_"What a beautiful name," he whispered and began kissing down her collarbone and undoing the buttons on her blouse. "Like a goddess."_

_Ellie chuckled and shook her hair out, then, when his hands were on her breasts, she leaned forward, nibbled on his earlobe, and whispered, "That line may work on other girls but it won't work on me!"_

_"What?" Lucifer asked, so surprised that he actually put her down and stepped back. "I don't know what you're talking about. Why can't you just take a compliment?"_

_"I can, but not when I know it isn't sincere!" Ellie cried. "When it's a line you've fed to who knows how many others? And besides...I'm _way_ too young for you! Won't it be just _delicious _for me to put in my paper that Lucifer Morningstar, owner of Lux, is a dirty old man?"_

_"What?" Lucifer asked, open mouthed. This was going to be harder than he thought. "You're not going to-"_

_"Oh, yes, I am," Ellie turned on her heel after buttoning her blouse. "Have a good day, Mr. Morningstar."_

_Then, she strode out of the room, and when she was far enough away, she took a deep breath. Her cheeks were red and her heart was racing. He might be a pervert, but there was no doubt he knew what he was doing and, she realized to her shock, that it had an effect on her. This wasn't good. It wasn't good at all._


	14. The Point Of No Return

"Thank you," Steve told Gwen as she set a beer down next to his chair and went back to her spot on the sofa with her own cup of tea. "This will be good."

"I hope so," Gwen replied and took a sip before going back to the arts section of the paper. They read in silence for a little bit and then Steve cleared his throat.

"Would you know where our darling daughter is?" He asked. "I haven't seen her all day." He sighed. "I wish I could know what's going on in her head. The fact that I can't makes me very concerned."

"Well, luckily for you, she told me," Gwen said without looking at him. "She's gone to the mall to get herself new clothes so that she and I quote 'Can look like the queen that I am'."

Steve choked on his beer. "That's not a direct quote!"

"Well, no, but it's close," Gwen said. "_There's_ a big surprise."

"Yes," Steve agreed. "She has a lot of your spirit!"

"Oh, I don't think that kind of talk comes from me," Gwen replied dryly. "Would you like to guess again?"

Steve blushed and got up to go use the bathroom. "Well," he said, clearing his throat as he walked away. "Maybe it's not as bad as I think. And it gives us some time to rest, doesn't it? That's good."

"It is, cause we need it," Gwen agreed. "I thought that having her be grown up would less trouble, but-" She stopped and shook her head, not speaking until Steve came back.

"Now," She grinned widely. "Next point of discussion: was I right about Lucifer and Ellie, or was I right?"

A corner of Steve's lip went up. "Now wait just a minute, dear. Don't celebrate yet; things might be going well now, but who knows how they could be down the road?"

Gwen scoffed. "I can't believe you would mess with things just to prove me wrong!"

"I'm not," Steve said. "I promise! I swore to you that I wouldn't mess with your version of what's going on, and I won't. I just want to warn you that things aren't as nice and perfect as they seem. That's all."

* * *

_"Thanks for letting me borrow your skirt," Ellie told Eliza. "And your shoes."_

_"It's fine," Eliza told her. "You know that I'm always more than happy to share clothes with you, although the split skirt is an interesting choice...and the higher heels. Do you even know how to walk in those?"_

_"Oh, it's..sure," Ellie replied before putting them on. "How hard can it be?" She quickly put on skirt, bra, and shoes, took a few steps, and fell down. _

_"Harder than you think, apparently," Eliza remarked dryly and helped her stand up. "Do you need a shirt too?"_

_"No, I have that covered, thank you," Ellie replied, grabbing a white button down shirt that she usually wore just for presentations. She put it on and then buttoned it up to the point where the one black lace bra she owned was clearly visible._

_"Interesting," Eliza put her hands on her hips. "I thought you were going to do research."_

_"I am," Ellie nodded._

_"Dressed like that?" Eliza made a face. "It's okay if you want to go have sex. You can tell me stuff like that. You don't have to make up stories. And since it's Lucifer Morningstar, I have to say that I like your attitude. And your taste. Very bold for someone like you to go after someone like him."_

_Ellie put her hair up in a bun, settled glasses on her nose, then turned around gently, her eyes narrowed. "And just what do you mean by that?"_

_Eliza blushed. "Well, I don't mean to upset you, but...don't you think you're being a little...bold for your first relationship? You've never been out on a date, you always have your nose in a book instead of, you know, going out and being with people on the weekends and you're kind of, well..." she stopped and bit her lip while trying to think of a proper but not offensive description. "...I just don't think he goes for the intellectual type, that's all."_

_"Well, you know what, excuse you!" Ellie cried, knowing full well that Eliza was wrong, although she would _never_ know what happened between her and Lucifer in the closet at Lux. "If I wanted to, I think I could have my way with him very easily, thank you! Maybe the man wants a challenge! Maybe he's tired of fawning, easy prey! Not that I'm going for him, just let me repeat that. This is research for my paper and if this is how I have to look to actually make the man give me more than two seconds of his time, then I'll do it. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late. Good evening, Eliza." Her tone was biting, and she grabbed her things and slammed the door before her friend could reply, then got her coat on and got in her car to drive to Lux and have what she hoped would be a very productive evening. Lucifer was going to be sorry he'd said she dressed badly. In fact, when she arrived at Lux, he wouldn't know what hit him._

* * *

_"You rang?" Dexter asked dryly as he poked his head into Lucifer's office. Then he strode in and looked around in surprise. Books and papers were everywhere. "Oh, my gosh, are you doing work? What's wrong with you?" He strode over and got in Lucifer's face. "Are you positive you're Lucifer Morningstar? Because I'm not so sure!"_

_"Yes, yes, yes, you're a real comedian, Dexter," Lucifer said."I just wanted to ask you to not have anyone disturb me, even if things are on fire or the world is ending. No exceptions."_

_"Oh?" Dexter raised an eyebrow. "So you have a date?" He sighed. "I thought it would be something different than usual." He made a face. "Can't you shake things up a little? Please? For me?"_

_"Well, you'll be happy to know that I suppose I _am_ shaking things up a little," Lucifer reassured him._

_"Oh? Who's coming?" Dexter questioned._

_"That Eleanor from the witch school," Lucifer replied. "Did you know she's a Mikaelson? Yes, I did my research on the girl. I figured that if she wants to have all my secrets, I should find out hers as well. I'm surprised. You'd think that someone who's a descendant of the first family of vampires would be a bit more exciting, but...there has to be an odd one out in every family, I guess." He shrugged._

_"So she actually _talked_ to you and she's coming?" Dexter asked. "That surprises me."_

_"Well, no, she doesn't actually have something on the schedule but she seems like the persistent type and after our last encounter, I highly doubt she'll just want to end things there." Lucifer shrugged and put his feet up on the desk. "So I guess now all I have to do is wait for her to show up. When she does, will you send her to me?"_

_"I suppose," Dexter nodded. "But would you just...she's only a kid. Be careful, would you?"_

_"Oh, of course," Lucifer nodded. "So kind of you to be worried for her."_

_"I'm not worried for her," Dexter shook his head. "I'm worried about what will happen to _you _if you do anything to make her mad."_

* * *

_Ellie parked her car and then went inside. She knew she didn't have an appointment, and that it was completely presumptuous for her to just barge in, but she didn't care. He would see her whether he liked it or not. _

_As she made her way toward the elevator, a voice made her pause. "Hello, there. Lovely to see you again."_

_She turned and eyed Dexter. "Hi. So...what's your job exactly? To keep an eye out for undesirables? Since I don't have an appointment, are you gonna toss me out on my butt?"_

_"I would never do such a thing," Dexter assured her and held the elevator door when it came. "Please go upstairs. Do your paper. I wish you the best of luck."_

_"T...thank you," Ellie replied and stepped inside, feeling a sense of foreboding. "Just a question. If something happens to me and I scream, will you be able to hear it?"_

_"Oh, yes," Dexter sighed heavily. "Yes I certainly will."_

_Ellie waited for more details but he didn't give her any. He walked away as the doors closed, leaving her to wonder, for the first time, just what she was getting herself into._

_As Ellie stepped off the elevator and began making her way through the eerily silent penthouse, she cleared her throat before speaking to make sure her voice was strong and didn't waver. "Mr. Morningstar? It's Eleanor Mikaelson, you know, from the witch school?...I'm here to ask you a few questions for my paper. Dexter said it would be all right and told me to come right up."_

_"Well, yes," Came Lucifer's voice. It was in a room close by, the door half open. "You're expected. Please come in."_

_Ellie came inside the room, which looked like an office, and cleared her throat again. His back was to her. If she left now, he wouldn't know..._

_"Well, hello, Miss Mikaelson," Lucifer got out as the chair slowly turned. His eyes were downcast, his hands together as if in prayer. Then he looked up, started violently, and swore under his breath. Whoever this vision was that had just strode into his office, it was not the same person as that badly dressed waif who'd threatened to ruin him before._

_He felt himself wince as she made her way toward the desk, walking in a way that showed a bit of leg with every step. Or maybe she still _did_ want to ruin him, she was just being more clever about it now._

_"Do you mind if I sit?" She asked, pulling the chair on the opposite side of the desk toward herself._

_"Yes," Lucifer nodded. "Please do. I...I hope it's not too...hard...for you to get the chair yourself. I'm...I can't really move right now."_

_Ellie sat, bit her lip on a smile, and undid one more button. "Really? I'm sorry. Anything I can do to help?"_

_"No," Lucifer shook his head and shut his eyes tight. "No thank you. I think I can manage." Finally, he felt like he could open them again, as long as he pictured her in clogs and a muumuu. "Sorry about that," he told her. "Now, you said your last name was Mikaelson? You didn't mention it before. Does that mean you're descended from the Original family of vampires?"_

_Not wanting him to know anything he could use against her, Ellie quickly stood up and changed the subject. "You know, I didn't come here to talk about me. I came here to talk about you!" She then pushed her glasses up her nose, took her pen and notebook in hand, leaning forward to start asking questions. She looked so much like something out of a porn film that Lucifer felt the urge to look around and ask if they were secretly being filmed, but he thought better of it. He took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and did his best to stay calm._

_"Are you all right, Mr. Morningstar?" Ellie asked and then crossed one leg over the other. "Can I get you a drink? A cold glass of water, perhaps? You seem nervous."_

_"Oh, no, I'm never nervous, darling," he told her with a smile. "It's always very exciting to meet someone new, don't you think?" He then shook his head and removed his suit jacket before pushing up the sleeves of his button down shirt. "I hope you don't mind my removing my jacket? It feels a bit warm in here. I'll have to have a talk with Dexter about the thermostat."_

_"Y-yes," Ellie nodded, unable to take her eyes off his arms. "You should." She wasn't stupid; she knew what he was doing. But she felt she could let herself enjoy it at least a little. "You want me to help with your shirt too if you're so hot?" Themn she realized what she said and put a hand over her mouth as he turned._

_"What? What did you say?"_

_"Nothing," she said quickly. "I was just saying that I wish I could change my shirt because I was so hot."_

_"I'm sorry," Lucifer replied. "But you're not that far from taking it off. I suppose I could help..."_

_"No, thank you," Ellie shook her head," she said as he shut his eyes tight and groaned. "It's not terrible. I think I can tolerate it. Now, about your work..." She began asking him questions, keeping her eyes on him as she slipped off her shoes, which were really starting to annoy her, and stretched out her legs under the desk. While she was doing that, one of her feet bumped into Lucifer's leg and his eyes widened._

_"Was that you?" He asked._

_"Sorry," Ellie shook her head. "I don't know who else it could have been." She leaned to look under the desk while Lucifer took the opportunity to get a better look at her butt. "Do you have anyone else under here?"_

_"No, can't say I do," Lucifer replied._

_"Right," Ellie agreed. She tried to sit up, but hit her head on the way up. "Shit!" She yelled. Then she looked at Lucifer, blushing slightly. "Sorry, I have a bit of a mouth on me sometimes."_

_"Yes," Lucifer nodded, discovering that her swearing was yet another thing that aroused him. "It's all right I suppose. Who doesn't?"_

_"Right," Ellie nodded. "Back to work." Then she made a face. "You're right," she said and started to remove her blouse. "Very hot in here, even with what I'm wearing."_

_"Oh, no you don't!" He cried, coming around the desk and grabbing a handful of her silky hair so that she was forced to look him in the eye. "If you're trying to seduce me, I don't know why. You're just a child. You're no good at it. I've no time to deal with a girl pretending to be a woman. Now, button up your shirt and do your work, or leave my sight!"_

_"Let me go!" She yelled and kicked him in the shin. "You're hurting me!"_

_As he fell down, she got up and started toward him, and once he stood up she got closer and closer until she backed him up against the wall, her grin unnerving him. "Maybe you're right," she said, kneeling down in front of him. "Maybe I don't know enough about how to seduce a man. But maybe you can show me. Want to see what I already know?" _

_His breath was beginning to pick up. "What are you doing?" He asked in shock as she undid his pants after unbuckling his belt. "What do you think you're..." He quickly grabbed the wrist of the hand that was making its way toward his crotch, and the other wrist as well, and pulled her to her feet. "Be careful," he hissed. "You're playing with fire now. Be glad that I stopped you."_

_"Or is it that you're glad you stopped me?" Ellie asked, panting. "The very thought of me touching you clearly did something to you. Admit it! And stop telling me I'm not a woman!"_

_"All right," Lucifer cried, picking her up and putting her over his shoulder. "If you're so eager to prove it to me, let's have at it, because your mind is clearly not on work!"_

_"What?" Ellie asked. "Just what do you think you're doing? You put me down right this minute!" She began pounding on his back and trying to kick him._

_"Interesting that you don't seem so brave now, do you?" Lucifer asked._

_"I'm not scared of you, if that's what you think," Ellie said. "I just don't like being manhandled by caveman jerks!"_

_He was silent as he made the determined march to his room. _

_"Did you hear me?" Ellie asked. "Say something! I will not be ignored!"_

_Finally, he threw her down on his bed. "There!" He cried. "I'm not touching you anymore! Will you shut up?"_

_"Make me!" Ellie cried. "I dare you!"_

_"Are you sure you know what you're asking for?" Lucifer wanted to know. "Because I'm not holding back."_

_"I don't need you to," Ellie said, pulling off her blouse and glasses. The blouse went on the floor and the glasses were set neatly on the bedside table. "Whatever you do, I can handle it."_

_Lucifer heaved a big sigh. "I doubt it," he said before he pulled her into his arms. "But since you're such an adult..." He kissed her deeply, pulling her hair out of its bun as he ran his fingers through the silky strands. Her arms went around his neck after the first kiss was broken, she stuck her nose in the space between his neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply, as he did with the scent of her hair. Then she licked his neck and even nipped it a little and then it was all over for him._

_"I need to take you," he said. "We've passed the point of no return."_

_"Good," she panted as he threw her back on the bed, undressing himself and undressing her the rest of the way. "So...good..."_

* * *

_He kissed her soundly again and sucked gently on each of her breasts before giving her a smirk, his fingers going down the side of her face. "I...I suppose you want me to be gentle," he told her. "I suppose I should be."_

_Ellie wasn't sure if this was a pointed reference to her being a virgin, but it seemed like he was mocking her. "Be gentle be rough, I don't care!" She cried. "I can take it just like anyone else you bring up here!"_

_"Well, all right," Lucifer told her. "I'm not holding back. But do remember that I asked if you decide to complain after."_

_"Oh, just shut up and do it!" She cried, expecting him to run her through. But instead, he slipped his hand between her legs and rubbed her hard, then slipped a finger inside her, gently going in and out. _

_"Yes, oh, yes!" She got out. "Harder! Harder!" She grabbed his face and brought it down to kiss her and as the kiss broke, he whispered to her._

_"I hope you're ready."_

_"Oh, yes," she breathed, letting out a yell that turned into a laugh as he began pushing into her. "Yes!" She yelled. "Good Golly!"_

_He then paused, put her hands up over her head, ran his tongue around her belly button, and then pushed into her again._

_"More!" She cried. "More! Harder!"_

_Lucifer was panting now and looked down at her with admiration. She was panting and flushed and grinning widely. He put his lips against her ear. "Don't worry. By the time I'm through with you, you aren't going to be able to move for at least a couple of hours."_

_"Really?" Ellie returned, slowly licking her bottom lip. "Is that a promise?"_

_"Yes," Lucifer nodded._

_"Well, in that case, let's change position," Ellie requested. "How does it feel to do it standing up?"_

_"Let me show you while you can still move with some ease," Lucifer returned. They crossed the room and he balanced her against the wall, burying himself inside her again and again until she collapsed against him. _

_"Why does it have to stop?" She asked, pouting adorably as she panted. "I mean, I know my body is tired, but my mind's not! Maybe we can go on a little longer."_

_"No, let's rest now," Lucifer told her and carried her back to bed. "At least for a little while. I suppose since I've apparently turned you into a mad sex fiend, I have a responsibility to help."_

_"Yes, you do," Ellie nodded as she pulled the blankets over herself. "These feel nice. This is the first time I've slept with silk sheets."_

_"Really?" Lucifer asked, gently rubbing her shoulder with a corner of the sheet. "I wouldn't sleep in anything else. I assume whatever bedding they give you at that school of yours isn't exactly comfortable."_

_"Well, it's not the worst it could be, but-" She took a handful of the silk sheet. "-It's definitely not this." She gave him a smile. "I've heard this is excellent for warding off wrinkles and having good hair. Is that true?"_

_He gave her a wink. "Well, considering that an 'old man' like me looks like this, what do you think?"_

_She giggled and swallowed, even blushing slightly pink. "Thank you for this. I probably don't need to tell you because I bet it's written all over my face, but...this was my first time."_

_"I know," he said and brushed some of her soft hair off her face. "That's why I tried to find a balance and be a little gentle. Did I hurt you?"_

_"Which time?" Ellie asked._

_Lucifer chuckled. "The first time, I guess."_

_She shook her head, reaching up to trace his jawbone with her finger. "No, you did fine. Didn't hurt a bit."_

_"Eleanor," he whispered in breathy voice as he slid his hands over her body under the covers. "Just what are you doing to me?"_

_Ellie smiled. "I still don't quite get it myself. You seem to really like my body but I've never thought of it as anything special. Mostly just a place to put chocolate cake and pasta."_

_He chuckled."Well, you obviously need new glasses then," he told her. Then he whispered against her ear. "You're an absolute vision."_

_She giggled. "Your five o'clock shadow is tickling my cheek, sir."_

_"Well, get used to it," he said and gently slapped her butt. "Because I'm not shaving."_

_"I wasn't asking you to," Ellie replied, running her hands down his cheeks, the feeling of the beard beneath her palms making her shiver. _

_"Talk to me," Lucifer got out as they both lay facing each other in bed. "Just who is Eleanor Mikaelson?"_

_She blushed. "Well, it's a good thing we had sex before you asked that question because once I tell you, you'll probably be horribly bored with me." She sighed. "Dad's a doctor, Mom's a fitness instructor. I was born in England because that's where my dad was attending medical school. and my mom, even though they were just teenagers at the time and not married, decided that she couldn't live without him. Along with that, I'm a witch...well, a witch/vampire with a little bit of werewolf and as for what I want to do with myself...something meaningful: Journalism, helping people...but something that leaves time for me too. It might be selfish but I don't want to give so much of myself that I'm just...drowing and miserable all the time. Like how my dad feels when he loses a patient..." She paused and blushed. "Is that what you meant? Or did you want the short answer that Eleanor Mikaelson is a pain in your butt?"_

_"Well, you're not at the moment, but I'm sure it could be easily arranged." He winked._

_Ellie chuckled. "Oh, there you go again!" She sighed. "I might not be very experienced now, but I want to tell you that if you go slow with me and are patient, I'm totally open to more exciting...bedroom things."_

_"Is that so?" Lucifer grinned widely. "How delightful. And it doesn't surprise me. You seem like a determined and ambitious woman, Eleanor, Mikaelson, and that you could be anything your heart desires."_

_Ellie sighed. "That's why...that's why I wonder if we should have done this. I have goals...and dreams and stuff and I want to be more than just...just another notch on your bedpost. I don't want to do this unless you truly want me and aren't just feeding me lines you've told so many others." She paused and winced. "Sorry if this hurts your feelings or is a mood killer, but I have to be realistic."_

_Lucifer pulled her to him and looked her in the eye. "I do want you," he said earnestly. "I did ever since I laid eyes on you." He paused. "Is that how you felt about me?"_

_Ellie scoffed. "Not that I would admit to myself, but yeah." She sighed. "But it confuses me why, you know, you'd want me. I'm inexperienced and boring and I can be real...judgy sometimes and...you're just used to having women throw themselves at you for the night, like nice toys or whatever, but I..."_

_Lucifer put a finger to her lips. "Shush. It's true that you're not the sort of person I usually pursue, but maybe that's good. Maybe it means you're the one I want to stay. I want you, Eleanor Mikaelson. Do you want me?"_

_"Well, yes," Ellie muttered. "But I...but I..." She was terrible at being put on the spot._

_"No buts," he said and began kissing her again until a discreet cough caused them to separate so that Ellie could cover herself up with a blanket._

_"Sorry," Dexter apologized, trying to avert his eyes. "She came several hours ago and I thought she'd left by now."_

_"Well, as you can see, she hasn't," Lucifer snapped. "Take the rest of the night off. I won't need you to come back until tomorrow. We'll be able to find something to eat, I'm sure."_

_"He doesn't have to leave," Ellie whispered. "I'm covered up now!"_

_"Sorry," Dexter was blushing now. "I'll just...go now. Good night."_

_"And remember to not come back!" Lucifer yelled._

_"Yes, boss, I promise I won't forget," Dexter assured him._

_Once he was gone, Lucifer took Ellie's hand. "I'm so sorry about that. He's usually so good about not interrupting."_

_Ellie grinned and pushed him back onto the mattress before straddling him and running her hands lightly up and down his bare chest before leaning down and kissing him lightly. "Show me how sorry you are," she whispered before kissing one shoulder and then the other. "And just maybe then I'll forgive you."_

_Lucifer chuckled. She was certainly learning fast. "Well, if you put it that way, darling, I suppose I have no other choice, do I?"_

_"No," Ellie grinned and thrust her hips forward a little. "You don't."_

* * *

_"How are you feeling?" Lucifer asked. "Better?"_

_"Very much, thank you," Ellie replied. He'd pulled out one of his shirts for her to wear when he'd noticed that her whole body was covered in goosebumps. It was a bit big, but that just made it easier to snuggle into. "So big and warm and cozy!" She sniffed. "And it smells like you too! I like this cologne!"_

_"Well, all right," Lucifer smiled. "I promise from now on, I'll only wear it when you're around." He didn't tell her that it smelled so much like him because he'd pulled it from the hamper. That wasn't something she needed to know. _

_He chuckled and pulled her close. "You know, you've adapted to all this incredibly well. When you came through the club door, did you think you were going to end up like this?"_

_"Well I thought it would be a possibility so I wasn't completely surprised," Ellie said._

_"And...are you glad that it was...and that it was with someone like me?" Lucifer asked. "Or would you rather it had been with, you know, a genius scientist or something?"_

_"No, no," Ellie shook her head. "I know you think that, and I can see why, but...I'm not much of a risk taker. I just...I'm the person who's in bed by eleven and does all their homework on Fridays, and...even asks to do extra because I have nothing else in my life, it feels like. This...this for me, was good. Knowing someone like you...it's very good for me. Expands my horizons. Gives me an adventure to tell people about. And I've never had that outside of a book, so...thank you."_

_"You're welcome," Lucifer told her. "Maybe next time you come back you could bring one of your favorite books?"_

_"Really?" Ellie grinned. "I think I'd like that."_

_She looked around the room, which was littered with empty ice cream cartons. "You know, when I said I would like some ice cream, you didn't have to bring me the whole store!" She paused. "What do you think the best flavor is? I'm torn between creme brulee and double fudge."_

_"The one with the cherries and little chocolate bits wasn't so bad." He ran his hand lightly over her bare arms and leg, which brought the goosebumps back again. "You're not the only one who likes ice cream," he said, whispering it aganst her ear, then gently biting her earlobe._

_Ellie giggled awkwardly, which ended in a snort. "Something tells me you want something other than ice cream."_

_"Well, just a little," Lucifer grinned, then watched as she dropped her dirty spoon onto the shirt, which made it stain. "Oops, looks like I'll have to get out of this, it's dirty!" _

_She whipped off the shirt and was naked again, giving him a wink. "Luckily for you, I am too." Then, she dipped her finger into the ice cream carton nearest and licked off some of the melted stuff which made him growl and pull her in close. _

_"Miss Eleanor," he whispered. "Are you trying to seduce me?"_

_"Well, yeah," Ellie grinned. "And it's working, isn't it?" She gave him a wink. "I guess I'm getting good at this."_

_"You'll never be able to convince me you had any other plan when you came in here with those high heels, that shirt that basically covered nothing, and that skirt slit up to your navel," Lucifer told her. "I won't believe it." He chuckled._

_Ellie shrugged, blushing a little. "Well, a woman can be both professional _and_ confident when interviewing a man without thinking the man wants to seduce her, can't she? My mom is in a field of work with lots of men in it, you know, teaching fitness instruction and helping athletes train and everything and it's hard!"_

_"You don't have to explain yourself to me," Lucifer told her. "If that's your plan, and you can't deny it was, there's no point in lying about it. It's not like it made me hate you."_

_"Maybe," Ellie shrugged. "So my final vote on the ice cream is the double fudge. What's yours?"_

_"I can't give you an answer because there's one flavor I didn't taste yet."_

_"And what do you mean by that?" Ellie looked around. "I don't see any empty cartons."_

_"I mean you," he said with a smile. "Please let me taste you." He tugged at her legs so she fell back onto the mattress with a chuckle and found him on top of her and looking into her eyes. "I want to taste the best dessert in the world."_

_Ellie blushed. "I don't know. You know, I've never had anyone...I'm really shy and I..." She was blushing bright red now._

_"Well naturally, you were waiting for me. I promise I'll be gentle," he assured her. "Just like before/_

_"Well, all right," Ellie sighed. "But don't blame me if you don't like it!"_

_"I don't think that's possible," he replied. He then kissed her lips and worked his way downward, kissing neck, shoulders, breasts, and stomach, and by the time he reached her inner thighs, she was panting wildly and squirming underneath him. As he got closer and closer to her core, the feeling of release was maddening and when finally, with a flick of his tongue, she climaxed and saw stars. She had no idea he was so good with his lips and teeth and tongue but she should have figured. Her hips bucked as she cried out his name, and a growl escaped his lips._

_Then, something happened. When Ellie was able to fully open her eyes again, she saw...wings. that Lucifer had wings. Wonderful, perfect, shiny things. She'd never seen anything like them._

_"They're so beautiful!" She whispered._

_"What?" He whispered back._

_"You have wings!" She said. _

_"Oh, damn!" He cried. "Damn, damn, damn!" And with that, his mood abruptly changed and he began throwing her clothes at her. "All right, lovely evening, but you're going to leave now and you're not going to mention a word of this to anyone or put it in your little paper, or I'm going to make you very sorry, do you understand, Miss Mikaelson?"_

_"What?" Ellie asked. "Lucifer, what's the matter? They're not bad! You're a beautiful angel!"_

_"I'm not, for Dad's sake! I'm the Devil! I...I don't have to explain anything to you," he said. "Please just get out and don't come back."_

_"Well, fine," Ellie spat and quickly dressed. "I was stupid to think this would end up any other way! You're a really good actor, but underneath that is the jackass I always knew you were! Goodbye, Mr. Morningstar. And thanks for an evening that I will regret for the rest of my life!" She left, slammed the door behind herself, and, when she got out to her car, instead of driving back to the dorm, sat in her car and sobbed and swore in the parking lot._


	15. On The Run

Astrid had just settled down for a rare moment of quiet and a cheeseburger, fries, and soda when all of a sudden, Adrian burst into her office with her very flustered secretary behind him.

"So sorry," she panted. "I tried to stop him ma'am, because he didn't have an appointment and I know you're eating, but..."

"It's no trouble," Astrid told her, taking the napkin off her lap and rising gracefully. "Please don't be worried." Then she cleared her throat and gave Adrian a look, hand on hip. "And young man, what is so important that you had to frighten my secretary and barge in here like this?"

"Well, I don't know," Adrian scoffed. "Maybe the fact that your daughter has escaped _jail_ and you didn't even have the decency to mention it to Eloise and me? You know, I'm starting to think that maybe you had something to do with the whole thing. I'm starting to think that Alistair had the right idea and he should have just strung her up from the start!"

"He never thought that!" Astrid cried in horror. "As for why you were not informed, it's because it's not your business to be involved in every single detail. If there was danger to Eloise again, of course we would consult you, but now that's not the case. And while it's true Helene is my daughter, I would _never_ forget that she's committed a crime, especially against someone in as vulnerable of a position as your wife was. I know it's hard for you to remember that, but you just calm down and take a deep breath before you say something you'll truly regret!"

Adrian sensed now that perhaps he'd gone a bit too far, sat down, and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "But it just...it's hard not to worry about Eloise and my babies after what happened. Are you _sure_ you didn't forget?"

"Of course not," Astrid assured him and put an arm around his shoulders. "Far from it. I swear."

"Okay," Adrian nodded and took a few deep, calming breaths. "All right," he said after. "I'm okay now." He paused and sat down. "Sorry I accused you of all that stuff," he told her. "I just...you know..."

"Yes," Astrid nodded. "I know. And I accept your apology."

"Thanks," Adrian nodded. "How are you doing? Does anyone know where Helene is right now?"

Astrid sighed. "I suppose I'm doing as well as expected," she said. "And as to why we're not taking as much action as we normally would...it's because apparently, Helene and Ludovic have run into the woods, and-"

Adrian snorted, throwing his head back and roaring with laughter. "The woods? Are you serious? She cries and screams when she breaks a nail or gets a paper cut and then goes to bed for days. How the hell is she gonna survive in the woods?"

"Exactly," Astrid nodded. "I love my daughter, I do. But being adventurous and outdoorsy is not one of her best things, and how we figure things is that she's only gonna last in the woods for so long before she gets fed up and comes back and turns herself in. No use spending lots of money on a big search when things will undoubtedly end quickly." She cast her eyes down. "I hope that's all right with you."

"S-sure," Adrian nodded, still grinning widely and trying not to laugh again. "And thanks for the big laugh. I really needed that today. For sure, she'll be back in no time. And did you say she ran off with that werewolf guy too?"

"Ludovic? Yes," Astrid nodded and pushed some of her fries toward Adrian. "Feel free to have some of those. I probably shouldn't eat an entire order by myself."

"Thank you," Adrian told her and took a handful. "Yeah, if the woods don't bring Helene back in a jiffy, the thought of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with a werewolf sure will. She hated it enough when it was me, but the thought of being stuck with a werewolf who has absolutely no shame and total comfort with what he is...that will drive her nuts!"

"Yes," Astrid sighed and took a bite of her burger. "We can only hope, Adrian. We can only hope."

* * *

"...Little old lady got mutilated late last night...werewolves of London again! Aoooowww, werewolves of London-"

"Excuse me!" Helene tried to say.

"Just a minute," Ludovic told her and then broke out in to one more howl. Then he stopped. "What?"

"Oh, thank goodness you stopped with that horrible song!" Helene breathed a sigh of relief. "I just...I just wondered...can we stop for a little bit? My feet are killing me! My shoes are destroyed, I haven't brushed my hair or washed in days and..."

Ludovic sniffed. "Yeah, you don't smell like a daisy, but neither do I. Who cares? We have to keep moving."

"And we will, once I sit down for just a little bit!" Helene cried. "I think I have _blisters_!"

"Listen, Princess, do you want to get caught? Being put in jail again will be _a lot _worse than a blister."

She just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay, you don't wanna walk?" He asked and threw her over his shoulder. "There. Let's go."

"Put me down!" Helene yelled and began pounding on his back. "You put me down right this minute!"

"No, I don't think so," Ludovic told her. "You had your chance and wasted it and this is too important for you to just be lazy and do what you want whenever you feel like it!"

"Ugh!" Helene growled. "This is so like a man! Taking away my agency and all that!"

"Blah, blah, blah," Ludovic rolled his eyes. "You know I have plenty of respect for your agency...just not when it might get me thrown in jail because you're being a baby and making lots of terrible choices!" He sighed. "Can't you at least, I don't know, zap yourself up some sneakers or something? They might be more comfortable and durable to walk in."

Helene scoffed. "Me? In _sneakers_? I don't think so."

Ludovic growled. "You either zap up the sneakers and I put you down and let you walk, or you keep the shoes you got on, I carry you the rest of the way, and you shut up. Those are your two choices unless you want to be murdered. That's the third choice. Or jail. So I guess that's four. This is _not_ a hard decision!"

Just then, Helene's stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry!" She cried.

"Yeah?" Ludovic asked. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Get me something to eat!" She cried.

"Put on your damn shoes and we can try and go find a restaurant," Ludovic hissed. Not that there were any nearby. He just wanted to distract her. Then he grinned and picked a black and shiny bug off a tree. "How about this? I hear certain bugs are supposed to be good for you."

"Fine," Helene muttered, her eyes closed tight as she tried not to be sick. "I suppose if it's the only way I can eat well..." She paused. "But just to warn you, my powers might still be a bit weird from when we were in jail. That's why I haven't tried to zap up food or anything."

"Thanks for the warning," Ludovic drawled. "Now get to work."

Rolling her eyes and groaning, Helene zapped on a pair of hot pink sneakers and they continued to make their way through the woods.

* * *

"You want me to pick you up again?" Ludovic offered when he saw that Helene was dragging her feet. She'd been good about keeping up the pace for a while, but now she was starting to lose momentum, which was bad news since it was beginning to get dark.

Just the threat of that happening made her straighten up and quicken her pace. "No, thank you. I can walk."

"Yeah," Ludovic grinned. "I thought so."

They continued until his arm shot out suddenly, making her nearly fall over.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked.

"Look," he whispered and pointed. "A car. It looks like it's been abandoned!"

"A car!" Helene whispered and then cried out. "A car!" She ran over to it, her still slightly sore feet forgotten, and sat down in the driver's seat after heedlessly pulling the door open. "Do you think it works? Doesn't look like anyone's around to use and well, finder's keepers!"

"No," Ludovic shook his head as he studied it. "It looks like it's been in some sort of accident. Probably why it was abandoned. I bet we're lucky to even be able to get the door open. Don't try and start it cause it will probably explode."

"Wouldn't you want that?" Helene asked. "Wouldn't that be a dream for you?"

"No, not really," Ludovic shrugged as he climbed in and found a sack of clothes in the backseat. "Besides, wouldn't it be less messy to just dump a bucket of water on you and watch you melt?" He asked and grinned wickedly.

"Oh, don't be stupid!" Helene scoffed. "Throwing water on witches doesn't kill them, you idiot! I think you've seen the Wizard of Oz too many times." She sighed, then spoke seriously. "Are you sure you can't start it?"

"Well, I could try," Ludovic told her. "Get out a second and I'll give it a shot, but like I told you, it probably won't end up working. Best scenario, it probably will sputter and then do nothing, worst case scenario, it'll blow up."

"I'll get out of the car then and go over there while you give it a shot," Helene told him, hopping out of the vehicle and striding several steps away. "Okay," she yelled. "I feel safe now. Go ahead and turn the key!"

Giving her the finger and gritting his teeth, Ludovic did just that, both swearing and breathing a sigh of relief when the car sputtered but remained still. "You can come back now," he told her. "This hunk of junk's not going anywhere."

"Well, then what's the point?" Helene groaned. "If this isn't gonna do us any good, then let's just go."

"I agree," Ludovic nodded. "But first, let's see if we can find anything useful."

"You mean you want us to be _thieves?_" Helene asked, her eyes wide and her hand on her heart. "Isn't that _wrong?"_

"You got put in jail for kidnapping and attempted murder," he reminded her. "Taking stuff from an abandoned car when it's clear no one is gonna come back for it is _not_ worse," Ludovic reminded her. "Now come on and help me look!"

Helene groaned and hopped in the car after him. They didn't find much in the front, just some snacks which they quickly hid away. But in the trunk was the jackpot.

"Clothes!" Ludovic yelled, pulling up a garbage bag that he quickly opened. "Both you and I could wear these. Skirts, sweaters, jeans, sweatpants, sweatshirts, leggings, t-shirts..."

"Are they all clean?" Helene asked. "I don't want to be walking around in dirty laundry."

"Yep," Ludovic nodded. "It looks like they were meant to go to charity or something." He showed her a note on the front of the bag. "And if you think about it, technically they are."

"Oh, don't say it like that," Helene told him and began looking for something even marginally fashionable.

When she didn't find anything that met her standards, she settled for a pair of jeans and an overly large sweatshirt. "So you don't see things and get any ideas," she explained when he raised an eyebrow at her outfit.

"Ah," Ludovic nodded and wiped his brow in relief. "Thank goodness! Thank you for going to such lengths to protect me from myself!"

"Oh, shut up and grab the bag," Helene snapped. Then she scoffed at the car. "Useless piece of garbage!" She said. "You were supposed to work so I wouldn't have to walk anymore!" She kicked it and pain shot through her foot, making her jump up and down. "Shit, stupid car! Ow, ow, ow!"

"That's what you get," Ludovic told her as he put the bag of clothes over his shoulder. "And it's not like it's a complete loss. We got some clothes and some snacks. That's better than nothing. Besides, since I bet the people who owned this car lost all their fuel, decided to cut their losses, and head for the city, maybe we should too. It's probably not far."

Helene looked him over. "You know, I can't decide if you look like Santa or a hobo right now," she mused.

Ludovic shrugged. "Well, people do love Santa!"

Now both changed, they continued their walk until an old man strode out in front of them and held them up with a shotgun. "What do you want?" He asked. "I don't take well to trespassers."

"Sorry," Ludovic told her, moving to stand in front of Helene as both their hands went up in surrender. "We don't mean any harm and we're very sorry if we're intruding, but...our car broke down and...we're trying to find gas, the nearest hotel, a mechanic, something..."

He looked and sounded so pathetic that the old man's face instantly softened and he lowered his gun. "Sorry," he apologized. "We've just been having some vandalism problems with the kids and, well, a man's gotta protect his land. But you don't seem to be looking for trouble."

"No," Helene shook her head. "I swear we're not."

He sighed. "Well, since you seem so lost and all, why don't you come into my house and we'll...we'll see what we can do. I'm Walter, by the way. And my wife's name is Barbara."

"I'm Michael," Ludovic introduced himself, thinking it would be best to use fake names. "And this is my wife, Lauren. We just got married and are on a camping trip for our honeymoon."

Walter smiled. "Newlyweds? Well, isn't that lovely? We have an extra room and we wouldn't mind sharing for the night."

"You wouldn't?" Ludovic asked. "Thank you. That's very kind."

"Yes," Helene nodded. "That's wonderful!" Then she whispered to Ludovic once Walter's attention was diverted, "What a great idea! Do you think they have food?"

* * *

"Good thing you kids and I ran into each other when we did," Walter told them as he led the way to his house. "Wouldn't want to be out here alone at night. Wolves everywhere, you know. Could rip you to pieces!"

"Oh, that's _awfu_l!" Ludovic cried and pulled Helene to him before picking her up bridal style. "So kind of you to help protect my wife from such a horrifying fate."

"I recommend teaching her how to use a shotgun. I taught my Barbara how the second we moved out here. Best thing I ever did."

"Oh, yes," Helene grinned. "Please teach me how to use a shotgun so I can shoot wolves!"

It was then that Ludovic faked tripping and dropped Helene on the ground.

"Hey!" She cried. "Watch where you're going, you clumsy son of a-"

Walter bit his lip on a grin. "Sounds like she could use a meal, Michael."

"Yeah," Ludovic nodded. "Poor thing is always crabby when she doesn't get enough to eat."

"Well, lucky for you, it's roast chicken night at my house," Walter said. "With mashed potatoes and gravy, and green beans!"

"That sounds so good!" Helene cried, inadvertently drooling all over Ludovic. "I'm so hungry. It's felt like ages since I've had food!"

"Well, it shouldn't be too long to wait," Walter replied and gestured at a magnificent log cabin with lights in the windows. "Here we are: home sweet home."

"It's lovely," Helene breathed as they headed inside. Once they got in the door, Ludovic put Helene down and she dusted herself off as Walter called for his wife.

"We have guests tonight, Barbara!" He called. "Do you think we'll have enough food?"

"Of course," Barbara nodded, appearing quite suddenly with a warm smile and reaching out to shake their hands when she reached them. "We always have leftovers usually, so a couple extra people will definitely not put us out."

"Barb, this is Michael and Lauren. They're newlyweds and I found them wandering around the woods because their car broke down," Walter explained. "I thought they could have a meal and take the extra room for the night and then, after they've had time to rest, they can think about what comes next tomorrow."

"What a good idea!" Barbara exclaimed. Then she clicked her tongue. "I bet you two are in the middle of your honeymoon, aren't you? Such a tragic thing to happen, getting lost like that."

"Well, what doesn't kill me and my honey bunny only makes us stronger," Ludovic smiled and gave Helene a kiss on the cheek. She wanted to slap him because his lips were all slobbery and left spit on her face, but she thought that would break their cover.

"Yes," Helene said through her teeth. "And I'm feeling _very_ strong right now."

"How long until dinner is ready?" Walter asked. "Is there time for me to show them their room so they can freshen up?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Barbara nodded. "Of course there is. And after you show them, come and give the mashed potatoes a good stirring, would you?"

"Yes, ma'am," Walter nodded and gave her a salute. He then motioned to Helene and Ludovic and led them down the hallway where the bedrooms were, quick to notice that they were keeping distance from each other.

"It's all right for you to hold hands and touch and kiss, you know," he told them with a wink. "It wouldn't embarrass me at all."

"Thank you, but...he's sick and has horrible germs," Helene replied. "And I just...he doesn't want me to catch them, so..."

"What are you talking about?" Ludovic asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her to him to give her yet another big, slobbery kiss. "I'm fine!"

"Yeah," Helene made a face and wiped her cheek off. "I guess."

"Did I do something bad?" Ludovic asked. "Maybe you should give me a spanking!"

This made Walter chuckle while Helene flushed bright red. "Never mind," she said.

"Here's the room," Walter told them and opened the door. It was small, but comfortable, with one large window, a couple of chairs, a desk...and one bed that would fit two people but without a lot of extra room to spare. "Sorry the bed's so small. You might have to squish together, but I'm sure that since you're newlyweds, you wouldn't really mind that, would you?"

"No," Helene shook her head. "No, it's...it's nice. Thank you again for your hospitality toward me and my...Michael."

"It's no trouble," Walter said. "You two take as long as you want to freshen up and we'll keep things warm for you." He left and once he was gone, Helene let out a groan and stomped her foot.

"Well, this is great!" She groaned. "Now they think I have no better taste than to be married to _you_!"

"I don't see what you're fussing about," Ludovic told her. "You wanted a hot meal, a roof over your head, and a shower, and at least for one night, you're getting it! And besides that, Walter and Barbara seem like lovely people!"

The door opened again and, in a panic, Ludovic grabbed Helene and smooched her.

"Sorry to interrupt," Walter told them. "I just have one more thing to tell you. Our water heater's being a bit temperamental right now, so if you wouldn't mind showering together instead of separately to save hot water, we'd appreciate it. Not that that's something I need to ask of you, but I just thought I'd let you know."

"Of course!" Ludovic said. Walter gave them a wink and left them alone again.

"Well, this is just great!" Helene sighed. "First I have to sleep with you, and now I have to shower with you too!" She scoffed and wiped her mouth. "And stop kissing me every time Walter shows up. They might think we like each other!"

"That's the point of it, since we're supposed to be newlyweds?" Ludovic questioned.

"Can't we just say that our marriage was arranged by our parents for business reasons and we don't really like each other all that much?" Helene wanted to know. "I think I'd like that better."

Ludovic rolled his eyes. "That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard! Now, after all your fussing, go get in the shower!" He gave her a spank and a push.

"Was that really necessary?" She griped.

"Yes, it was," Ludovic nodded.

"Turn your head while I undress," Helene commanded. "I don't want you to look at me!"

"Why not?" Ludovic wanted to know. "I've already seen everything you've got. And it's not like I'm gonna be overcome with desire and take you on the bathroom floor!"

"Why not?" Helene returned. "I'm attractive!" She ripped her clothes off. "See? See how attractive I am?"

Ludovic couldn't keep track of her moods, but he wasn't about to push aside an opportunity that was presenting itself. "Yes," he nodded after giving her body a good sweep. "Yes I do." He undressed too and then Helene turned the shower on.

"I go first," she said. "You follow."

"Fine," Ludovic nodded, his eyes settling on her perfectly shaped bottom. "Works for me."

They got under the warm water and Helene snatched the soap away before Ludovic could grab it. He watched her slide the soap over her body...felt a bit jealous of the soap. "You want some help?" He asked.

"No, thank you," Helene shook her head, getting lather over every spot she could reach, then handed him the soap. "Your turn. Scrub real hard."

He did, and then as he put the bar down, picked up the shampoo. "Can I do your hair?" He asked. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

"Well, okay," Helene decided. "But only because we don't have forever. Otherwise, I wouldn't let you touch me."

He slowly and gently worked the shampoo through her hair and even massaged her scalp a little. Then, as the spray washed off the shampoo, he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her soundly, then moved down from her lips to her neck, even nibbling a little, which made her moan as she threw her arms around him, shampooing his hair as his hands roamed over her body and even slipped between her legs to rub her.

"Oh, yes," she cried. "Oh!"

When he noticed her mouth was open, he kissed her again. Then, as soon as the water turned off, he got ready to bury himself inside her. "I want you," he whispered in her ear before nibbling on the lobe and licking the inside with his tongue, nearly causing her to climax right there. "I want to bury myself inside you right now."

"Do it!" She hissed. "Just this once. It's not like anyone is around to see!"

But then, Walter's voice sounded. "Sorry to interrupt!" He called. "But dinner is ready any time!"

"Thank you!" Ludovic called and gave a loudly panting Helene a look. "Sorry, baby," he said and headed out of the shower while feeling her eyes boring into his back as she tried to keep her legs from collapsing underneath her. "Looks like it's going to have to wait."

"We hope we're not an inconvenience," Helene said as she sat down at her place at the table. "I know we just showed up and everything." She was dressed and felt calmer, hoping fervently that her face wasn't deep red.

"Oh, no," Barbara shook her head. "It's lovely hosting young people. Our grandchildren live so far away...so it's nice to have visitors."

"I can help you get that chicken," Ludovic offered, his eye on a very large and juicy drumstick.

"Oh, don't be silly, you're guests!" Walter told him. "You don't need to do anything. So...how did you kids meet?"

"I bet it's a lovely story," Barbara replied. "We could use a nice story."

"It's _very_ nice," Ludovic told her. "See, Lauren was in this beauty pageant but she finished ninth."

"It was _not_ ninth!" Helene cried indignantly, even though she was just now finding out about this story. "I was second runner up!"

"Who cares," Ludovic told her and chucked her under the chin. "You didn't win!" Then he leaned forward and said in a whisper, "It's still a touchy subject. She was in her _awkward_ phase. Anyway, she got so upset that she ran sobbing into the street and would have gotten run over by a car if I hadn't seen and pulled her out of the way."

"Oh, what a touching memory!" Barbara cried and put a hand to her chest. "You're lucky, my dear. Your own knight in shining armor."

"Yeah, it would have been more romantic if he would have given his life to save mine, but...yes, lucky me," Helene said through her teeth and gave a forced smile as Ludovic put his arm around her and then scooted his chair closer.

"Isn't that sweet?" Barbara observed. "You two weren't sitting close together and I wondered...but then I just figured you were shy, and I think that's adorable!"

"Oh, Michael here is _definitely _not shy!" Helene replied. "In fact, he's so _not_ shy that he got us arrested. Remember when you got all demonstrative in that dressing room while I was trying on dresses for our rehearsal dinner?"

"Oh, dear!" Barbara remarked.

"It wasn't as terrible as you think," Ludovic assured her. "We just had to spend the night in jail. She had a _very _pretty mug shot."

Helene flushed, her eyes downcast. "And...and you definitely made the time pass, talking about all the ways we could break out and everything...including that plan where you would distract them with a giant dog? It was all hypothetical of course, but it made me forget where we were for a bit."

"Well, if you can get each other through a night in jail then you're definitely in it for the long haul," Walter told them and put the chicken on the table.

Ludovic grabbed both drumsticks and then offered one to Helene. "Would you like this?" He asked. "I'll take the other one."

Once everyone had their food and had time to take a few bites, Walter smiled at their young guests. "If you two are restraining yourselves in front of us, you don't need to. Go ahead and kiss if you want."

"Oh, yes, please do," Barbara agreed.

"All right," Ludovic nodded.

But Helene was ready to be grabbed this time. Her arms went around his neck and up in his hair and their lips came together in exactly the right way, so that it wasn't just misses and slobbering. When she was ready for it, Helene admitted in her head, he was actually a very good kisser. And because he was good, they let it go on for awhile. And it was only when she heard Barbara's voice that she gently broke the kiss with an embarrassed chuckle. "Okay, that's enough, sweetie," she said. "We don't want to embarrass these people."

"Oh, we're not embarrassed," Walter assured her. "We're just glad to see a couple so in love." But then, blessedly, they went back to their food and talked about things like the weather and not another word was said about her and Ludovic kissing.

* * *

Later that night, as they got ready for bed, Helene was surprised about how Ludovic arranged the blankets and pillows on his side. "You're very neat with those," she remarked.

"Yeah," Ludovic nodded. "I don't have much of a bed normally, but I like to keep it nice. No wrinkled sheets unless...you know." He winked.

"Oh, don't be disgusting!" Helene cried and hit him with the pillow before he grabbed her arm, pulled her in with him, and accidentally kissed her quickly before pulling away and pushing her onto the mattress.

"What the hell was that?" Helene asked.

"I don't know," Ludovic shook his head. "Do you think we should, you know, make noise? Do you think they'll be expecting it? I mean, _clearly_ they don't mind us kissing. Maybe it applies to other stuff too."

"No," Helene scoffed and tried to keep her tone neutral as she spoke. "And even if they were, I've already had your tongue down my throat tonight much more than I want to. Let's just go to sleep." She hadn't forgotten the shower but there was no way she was talking about that with him. EVER._ Or_ the smooch they'd had at dinner.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ludovic agreed. He pulled the blanket over them, but it was a very small bed and Helene was not imagining it when she felt him rub up against her.

"I don't know when I agreed to be any kind of spoon!" She yelled and kicked him. "Do you mind?" She was glad she had clothes on, otherwise it would be even more of a disaster.

"Sorry!" Ludovic apologized.

"You better be!" Helene hissed. "Stay in your own space or you're sleeping on the floor!"

"The bed is small so I don't know how easy it will be for us not to smash into each other," Ludovic told her.

"How convenient," Helene snapped. "You could at least _try!"_

"Well, at least try to get some sleep because we're leaving in the morning, preferably before Barbara and Walter wake up," Ludovic told her. "We'll leave them a note...thank them for their hospitality, but say we got a hold of someone to come get us."

"We shouldn't just abandon them!" Helene whispered. "We need to tell them to their faces why we're leaving! We don't want to be rude!"

"Fine, whatever," Ludovic sighed. "But we're still leaving tomorrow."

They tried to settle into sleep without touching or bumping into each other, but as predicted, it was very hard, and finally, after Helene rolled over to face him and they knocked heads, Ludovic groaned.

"That's enough!" He cried. "It's been twenty minutes and I'm not going to do this all night. Come here. Let me put my arms around you. If we're already close together, then we won't bang into each other."

Helene was still a little suspicious, but hated to admit that he had a point. She snuggled against him and let him put his arm around her, marveling how good his body warmth felt against hers.

"You okay?" He asked. "Does that feel weird or anything?"

"No, I'm good," Helene smiled and closed her eyes, even snuggling in a little more. "What about you?"

"I'm all right," he told her, closing his own eyes, a small grin on his face too. "Goodnight, Helene."

"Goodnight, Ludovic," she returned, feeling her body relax as she drifted off into the darkness.


	16. Little Girl Lost

"Ready to patrol?" Dexter asked Tyler. "I know you got a bad knock on the head yesterday so I can go on my own if you want..."

"No, no," Tyler said, eager to have yet another opportunity to show the demons what was what. He didn't care how many times they knocked him down. "I want to come. I think it'll be good for me. So let's go. I'm ready if you are."

"All right," Dexter nodded. "If you're sure." He sighed.

"What?" Tyler asked. "You don't think I can do it?"

"Of course I think you can do it," Dexter told him. "I just...you've been getting hurt a lot and I-"

"I'll heal," Tyler pointed out. "It's not like it'll kill me."

"Good point," Dexter agreed. "Let's go."

"All right." Tyler agreed. But before they left, he stopped by his and Isabella's room where she had a whole pizza on her lap and had already consumed half of it. "I'm going to patrol with Dexter now," he said. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes," Isabella said. "You go and show those demons what's what." She grinned. "And if you kick a lot of butt, there might be a reward waiting for you when you come back."

Tyler didn't respond to this because he didn't want to encourage her. He just told her a quick 'goodbye' and shut the door. It was a bit off-putting not to see he mired in grief, but at the same time, he was relieved she wasn't sobbing her eyes out anymore.

"So everything is okay, I take it?" Dexter said. "If she's feeling bad, you don't have to come with."

"No, no," Tyler shook his head. "She's got a full pizza and a mind in the gutter. She'll be all right on her own for a few hours. Trust me. Now let's go check on those demons and kick some ass if necessary."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Dexter asked as he helped a bloody and slightly limping Tyler out of a den of demons they'd looked in on to make sure everything was going well. Things had been until now. "You look like you got in quite a fight."

"Well, apparently they don't like being checked on," Tyler replied and wiped off some blood that was dripping from his nose.

"Do you need to sit down?" Dexter asked. "Maybe I should take over the rest of the patrol tonight."

"No!" Tyler cried and pulled away. "They're never gonna do what I say if they don't understand I'm the boss."

"You tried to be the boss?" Dexter asked, grinning widely. "No wonder they hit you."

"Don't you laugh!" Tyler cried. "I'm new at this and for your information, I have a very hard punch!"

"I'm not laughing," Dexter told him. "You're doing very good."

"It's okay," Tyler told him. "You don't have to lie, Dexter."

"I'm not lying and I'm not laughing!" Dexter tried to reassure him. "Especially not about your efforts. What's making me smile is the look that Lucifer would have on his face if he saw how well you're doing."

"Compared to him, I'm not doing well," Tyler sighed and shook his head. "I'm never gonna get anywhere. Maybe we should have Isabella patrol instead. It would be good for her."

Dexter raised an eyebrow. "I agree she'd be very effective, but do you honestly see her roaming around places like this? She gets freaked out when she's in a place that doesn't have any five star restaurants in a five mile radius!"

"True," Tyler chuckled. "That's very true. In some ways, I'm much better suited for this, but...I'm never gonna be as good as Lucifer is."

"And you think he's been good all the time?" Dexter chuckled. "That's not right."

"It's not?" Tyler asked. "Really?"

"Nope," Dexter sighed. "If there's one thing you need to know about demons, it's that, regardless of demon type, we were always intended to be a servile species. The first batch, the red type, were meant to serve Lucifer and help him torture humans, but it didn't take long for them to catch on to his whole 'free will' thing and...not fulfill their purpose."

"What?" Tyler asked. "Really? I mean, I knew that other species of demons, the ones created by Hazel to help out the witches if there was a big thing between werewolves and vampires, were meant to be completely servile, but I didn't know the first ones were too!"

"Oh, yeah," Dexter nodded. "And in the early days, because there wasn't really a good way to close the gates, they would keep getting out and causing trouble, which is a big part of why Lucifer has such a bad reputation among humans."

"Do you...do you think Steve did that on purpose?" Dexter wanted to know. "To show Lucifer the follies of free will?"

"No," Dexter shook his head. "Not intentionally. I think that's just how people, and demons, are. But at least we learned and when they got out this last time, Steve decided to let Lucifer come to them instead of trying to drag them back, which wouldn't have worked _at all_. And things went really well until now."

"Do you think we'll get this taken care of?" Tyler asked. "Do you think we'll be able to get things back to normal?"

"Of course we will," Dexter assured him. "I have no doubt. Now, how are you feeling? Do you think you can continue? We don't have much left to do."

"No, we don't," Tyler shook his head. "And I seem to have healed up, so let's get it done."

* * *

He breathed a sigh of relief as he got inside, thanked Dexter, and hung up his coat. "I'm gonna go check on Bella now," he told him.

"How's she doing? Any better?" Dexter asked. He knew that she'd put up a pretty good front for the demons, but away from them, her daughter's loss had made her a mess.

"A little," Tyler nodded. "At least she's eating more now and not watching sad movies."

"It'll get better," Dexter said. "I promise."

"I know," Tyler replied. "Thank you." He bounded upstairs and threw the door open. Isabella looked up, her face and nose bright red as she blew it again. The pizza box was empty now and tossed carelessly on the floor by the bed. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Sorry," she said, holding up one of Leila's baby pictures. "I was just looking at this. She's so cute! And she's gone because we're terrible parents! This is all my fault!"

"Hey, stop that," He said, sitting down beside her, grabbing Leila's picture, and kissing Isabella's hair. "We'll get her back, Bella. We will. SInce I started this, I at least owe her that." He showed his teeth. "When I get my hands on that Malcolm, I'm gonna rip off his head..._again!"_

Isabella chuckled. "You know, you have blood on your face. Do you mind?"

"Oh, no, sorry," he said. Then he paused as a smile broke out on her face. "I hope it doesn't bother you more."

"No no, it's fine," she said and wiped the blood off with her thumb. "How did it happen?"

"You would have loved it," he said with a smile. "One of the demons was giving me crap and I had to show him who was boss."

She laughed and wiped away a tear. "I wish I could have seen that."

"I know, I know," Tyler sighed. "I'm not your father...but I know you need a good laugh these days, so..."

"No, no, that's not why I laughed," she was quick to reassure him. "It's just that... you remind me of my father now, all bossy and wanting to punch people for not listening to you..." She began to play with the buttons on his shirt. "It's _hot!"_

Tyler blushed and smiled, gently moving her hand. "You know, Dexter said that too." He paused. "Well, not the 'it's hot' part, but that I'm like your father."

Isabella nodded. "I bet you'd be surprised at how much you have in common. And so would he."

"Oh, but I bet he'd bite off his tongue before telling me anything like that," Tyler winked.

Isabella smiled back and leaned forward, taking Tyler's face in her hands as she began to kiss him. Surprised, he let this go on for a little while before he came back to himself, pulled out of the kisses, and shook his head.

"No," he said firmly as he grabbed her wrists and moved her hands. "I know you miss Leila, but this isn't going to be the way to fix it. You won't be able to compensate for Leila being gone by trying to get pregnant with another Leila!"

"That's not what I'm trying to do!" Isabella shook her head. "It's just...I'm trying to relax and you should too! It would be good for both of us!"

"No, baby," Tyler shook his head. "We need to do something that will actually help...like, I don't know, look up spells or something."

"But I don't know how to do that!" Isabella cried, tears filling her eyes as she flopped back on the bed. "I feel so useless and stupid!"

Tyler opened his mouth to respond, but before he could get any words out, the bedroom door burst open and Lily-Eleanor ran in, her voice full of triumph.

"It's taken a lot of work and a lot of time, and I'm sorry for that, but...I think I finally found a way for you to see Leila!"

"What?" Both Isabella and Tyler asked her at the same time, feeling absolutely stunned.

* * *

"Will you tell us what's going on, Lily-Eleanor?" Isabella begged her niece. "What's going on? What's the plan?"

Lily-Eleanor just shook her head. "Hold on a minute; you'll see."

They were stunned when she led them into the large ballroom, which was full of Isabella's family, plus Amy, Alistair, and Malachai.

Tyler looked at his mother. "Thanks for coming, Mom, but if magic is involved, do you really think you should do it since you're pregnant? You could get hurt or we could get zapped to Mars or something!"

"Don't worry," Amy assured him. "I'm not actually doing any magic. I'm just supervising."

"Okay," Lily-Eleanor said, pointing to a circle on the floor that was surrounded by candles. "You two get in there and we'll do the spell." She turned to Amy. "Sorry. I know you were supposed to do that part. That's what they're supposed to do, right?"

"Yep," Amy nodded. "Just lie down in the circle and we'll go from there."

"Are you sure we should do this?" Malachai questioned. "I've never done such a powerful spell before. What if it doesn't work or something goes wrong? Are you sure there's no other way?"

"Yes," Valerie groaned. "We've been through this a gazillion times. Since Malcolm closed the gates, there's no other way to get in Hell but by magic. I know it's dicey but this is all we got. It's better than nothing."

"Well, all right," Malachai huffed. "I just wanted to check."

So Tyler and Isabella got in the circle, and Isabella asked, "What happens now?"

"Now that you're in the circle, we'll all hold hands and Alistair will say the spell, then your spirits will separate from your bodies and you should be able to get to Hell and see Leila," Amy replied. "That's how it's supposed to work anyway."

"Is it gonna hurt?" Isabella asked.

Amy shrugged. "I don't know, sweetie. I've never done this one before."

"We'll be okay," Tyler promised and took Isabella's hand. "I swear."

"Okay, are you ready?" Amy asked. "We won't say the spell until you're absolutely ready."

Isabella squeezed Tyler's hand and shut her eyes tight. "All right," she said. "Go ahead. I'm ready!"

Everyone began chanting the spell, getting louder and more passionate with every line as a bright light appeared over Tyler and Isabella, getting bigger and bigger until it nearly enveloped their bodies. But then, it went out, the chanting stopped, and Isabella opened one eye.

"Did it work?" She asked when the light had disappeared.

"What kind of question is that?" Tyler asked. "We're still here, aren't we?"

"Damn," Isabella swore and pouted. "I...I was really hoping it would work." She looked around the room and locked eyes with Lily-Eleanor. "It was a nice thought. Thank you for trying to help us." She looked around. "Thank you everyone."

"So you're just gonna give up?" Tyler asked.

"Well, this is pretty strong stuff!" Isabella pointed out. "And if that doesn't work, what else can we do?"

"I have an idea," Lily-Eleanor cried. "We need...we need more _power_!"

"I could call some people," Alistair offered.

"Not more witches or warlocks!" Lily-Eleanor shook her head and ran off, the came back a few minutes later, pulling a somewhat resistant Alec/He behind her.

"Lily-Eleanor, what are you doing? Would you kindly explain..."

"Do you want to help your friend in a big way?" She asked and half shoved/ half guided him into the circle Isabella and Tyler had vacated. "Here's your chance!"

"What?" He asked, still very confused. He looked around at the family, who were muttering and whispering.

"This could work!" Lily-Eleanor cried confidently. "Let me give it a shot!"

Since no one in the room had any clue what was going on in her head and it wasn't like they had anything to lose, they just shrugged and let her get on with it.

"It's not crazy, you'll see!" Lily-Eleanor said. "He's got lots of power we can borrow, since he's a robot and everything!"

"I'm not anymore!" He cried warily. "You know this, Lily-Eleanor!"

"Sure you might not be, but your power is the same," Lily-Eleanor pointed out. "Now hush and be still so we can do the spell, and thank you for your help!"

He just rolled his eyes and stood still. The things he did for her.

* * *

"Oh, my gosh!" Isabella whispered when they appeared in a large and dimly lit room. "I demand to know why Malcolm gets a place with such big bedrooms! This is outrageous!" Then she stopped and shook her head, focusing on the sobs meeting her ears.

"That _monster!" _she whispered, grabbing Tyler's hand, pleased when they could actually move without disappearing. They got close to the sobbing and saw it was their daughter, shivering, sobbing, and unkempt, a blanket clutched against her chest. She was now very grateful the spell had worked.

"Leila," Tyler whispered and got down on his knees. "Leila, it's daddy."

But he was surprised when Leila put the blanket down and tried to take a swing at him. "You're not real!" She yelled. "You're a trick to make me sadder! Go away!" She tried to take another swing, but Tyler pulled her close against him.

"No, it's me, baby. And your mommy, too. We're not a trick."

Isabella came and sat on her other side so that she was sandwiched between them. "We're not. We came to see you. We wanted to try and make you feel better."

"Are you taking me home?" Leila asked her. "I'm sorry I was bad and ran away with the scary man!"

"We know you are, baby, and it's not your fault. He's very sneaky," Isabella told her."We can't take us home with you right now because we can only be here a few minutes, but we love you very, very much!"

"Yes, we do," Tyler nodded and kissed her hair. "So much! Don't forget that!"

"And when the scary man comes back, you kick him and bite him and hit him all you can," Isabella told her. "It's okay."

"Really?" Leila asked, brightening. "I can beat him up real good?"

"Yeah, have at it," Isabella nodded. "Cause nobody has the right to hurt you, you know."

"Especially not bad scary men," Leila nodded. "Thank you, Mommy." She looked between her parents. "I love you," she said. "Please come back for me soon."

"We will," Tyler promised. "As soon as we figure out how."

"Until then, you're tough and strong and you don't have to be scared of anything," Isabella told her. "I mean, it's okay if you are, but I hope knowing that Mommy and Daddy love you and are thinking about you makes it better."

"Yes," Leila smiled. "It does." She paused. "You gotta go now?"

"Probably," Tyler nodded, unsure of how long they had. "Goodbye sweetie. We'll see you soon. Love you!"

"Yeah," Isabella added. "Love you!"

"Love you a gazillion!" Leila cried and blew them a kiss as they disappeared, before sitting down and waiting for Malcolm to come back. She was ready for him this time. And she wasn't scared a bit.

* * *

When Tyler and Isabella opened their eyes again, they found everyone watching them with bated breath, which was quickly let out as they got to their feet.

"Did it...did it work?" Alistair asked. "We didn't send you off the end of the Earth?"

"No, no, you did it right," Isabella reassured him. "We saw Leila. She's gonna be okay."

Everyone cheered and hugged them and Lily-Eleanor jumped in He's arms. "Thank you!" She cried. "Thank you, He! You did it! Thank you!"

He blushed. "Lily-Eleanor, people are watching. Please control yourself."

"It's all right," Tyler told him. "I'd kiss you too. Thank you so much for helping me see my daughter...for letting me know she's all right. I can never repay that."

"You don't have to, my friend," He said and squeezed Tyler's hand. "It was my pleasure and I'm glad Leila's all right."

"Yes," Tyler nodded as he and Isabella hugged the former robot. "Us too, He. Us too."

* * *

As soon as her parents left, Leila, feeling much braver, threw her blanket aside and sat on the bed, and when Malcolm came back, she ran at him, trying to bite him as she kicked him in the shins with her small feet. But because he was much bigger, he was merely annoyed by what she was doing and, after a little while, he rolled his eyes, heaved a deep sigh, and pushed her so that she landed on her butt on the floor.

"And just what is wrong with you?" He asked. "Why are you doing that? You know it's a bad idea, don't you? You're tiny enough that if you make me mad, I could squish you like a bug."

Unafraid, Leila got to her feet, crossed her arms, and lifted her chin. "I'm not scared of you! I saw Mommy and Daddy and Mommy said I could hurt you because you're a bad man! I'm going to fight!"

Malcolm chuckled and put a hand on her face. "That was a dream, darling. How could your parents possibly have gotten here?" He then swore as she bit him hard before he pulled his hand away.

Then she made a face. Her body gave a little shake. And she ran to the corner of the room where she'd been huddled, letting out a cry as her clothes ripped and her body began to change. Malcolm was a little surprised at first, then, realizing that it was about time for this to happen, sat on the bed, waited, and watched.

He thought he would be ready, but when she turned to face him, he had to suck in a breath. Her hair...her hair was beautiful...bright wonderful red with streaks of yellow, just like the fires of Hell.

He tried to keep calm as she strode toward him so she wouldn't catch on to how attractive he found her new grown up self. When she reached him, he stood up with both hands on his waist, staring at her without blinking. And she didn't blink at him either. Finally, he looked her over and chuckled. "Are you cold, sweetheart? I'd be more than happy to help warm you up!"

Leila spat in his face. "Oh, I'm sure you would, and it's not like there aren't enough fires around here to help you do that! I bet you wouldn't hesitate to throw me into one! But I don't need anything from a lowlife rat like you. Not clothes, not a source of warmth, nothing! I can find it all by myself somehow. You have no soul and no heart and I hope my father has a chance to kill you again someday if I haven't finished you off first!"

* * *

"Wasn't surprised I'd find you here like this," Tyler told Isabella when he found her in bed again and staring up at the ceiling. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not!" She sat up. "We just...we just left her there! How could we do that?"

"Well, we weren't really in a position to take her with us," Tyler reminded her. "We didn't even have our bodies. Not really."

"Okay, true, but that doesn't make me feel better," Isabella told him.

Tyler came and put his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad that it upsets you though. That really pleases me. It's nice to see you're growing up."

"Well," Isabella grinned and reached over to undo a few buttons on his shirt before sneaking her hand under to run it over his chest. "Now that I'm so grown up, you know what would make me feel a whole lot better?"

"I think I can guess," Tyler replied, moving her hand out of his shirt. "Which is why we're not doing it now."

"But you said I was grown up!" Isabella pouted.

"It's a start," Tyler said. "But now it's like all that good work has been erased. Did you...do you really care about our daughter or did you just comfort her because you thought that's what would make me have sex with you?"

"I meant it!" Isabella cried indignantly. "What would possibly make you think-"

"Cause it's how you deal with everything," Tyler told her. "Sex. And don't you try and tell me I'm wrong."

Isabella sighed. "Fine, I do that. But I don't see what's so wrong about having sex. And don't you sit there and tell me you don't like sex because that's a lie."

"I do," Tyler nodded, taking Isabella's hand. "I even really like it with you. But I also like _you_ too, and it would make things even better if I knew you really liked me back."

"I...I do like you back," Isabella replied. "Is this a trick question?"

"No," Tyler replied. "But...what's my favorite color? My favorite song? When's my birthday?"

"Um..." Isabella thought and thought. "No idea. But I know you love plaid boxer shorts and that you have sexy dreams of me dressed in lots of leather. That's a start, right?"

Tyler sighed. "I suppose that it's a start. But I just...I don't get it. Don't you want _more_?"

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked.

"I mean, right now it feels like you just want me for the sex," Tyler elaborated. "You don't want to talk about our feelings or goals or whatever. It feels like you don't want to know me as a whole person. You just want to take what you want and then go."

Isabella scoffed and shook her head. "No, I think you're mistaken. That's what guys do and I just want to stay in this relationship as long as I can! There's no way you're gonna be interested in me if I spend a lot of time blabbering about my feelings!" She paused and took a deep breath. "And...and if you stopped liking me, it would just break my heart because...because I love you so much! As much as Leila and maybe even more than that." She then looked up, her eyes wide with horror as he stared at in surprise.. "I...I didn't mean to say that. I'm not clingy and creepy, I swear. I promise I'll let you have a life...I-"

But she didn't get to finish her sentence as he pulled her to him and hugged her hard. "I've been waiting for you to say that for ages," he said.

"Really?" Isabella said. "So you believe me this time? I don't blame you if you don't. I know I've been horrible and I probably don't deserve to be trusted." She tried to hop off the bed. "I'm complete dirt! I'm gonna leave now."

"You're not," Tyler shook his head and pulled her to him gently, her chest against his as he stroked her hair. "You're going to stay right here."

"Why?" Isabella asked nervously, even as she felt her body beginning to relax. "Is this some sort of weird revenge? Are you gonna hurt me?"

"Of course not," Tyler told her, kissing the top of her head. "Quite the opposite, in fact. We're going to have sex."

"Hey!" Isabella said. "When I suggested it, you said 'No'. Why is it okay now that it's your idea?"

"Cause we're doing it my way, which is better," Tyler replied. "Nicer. Gentler. I'm sure you'll notice a difference."

"Are you sure?" Isabella asked. "Maybe I should have a few drinks first. I mean, we've been drunk-ish before and that seemed to work well enough."

"No," Tyler took her face in his hands and kissed her soundly. "I love you and I know there's a delightful, funny, sweet, charming person in you, but I need one thing from you right now. Can you guess what that is?"

"Sex?" Isabella guessed.

"No!" Tyler shook his head."Please stop making excuses and trust me, okay? I'm not gonna dump you when this is all over, I swear!"

Isabella took a deep breath and tried to relax, but Tyler could still feel her shaking as he held her, so he gently lowered her on the mattress and kissed her gently. "I love you," he repeated. "I do." He paused, gently running his hands over her body. "Do you trust me?"

Isabella nodded. "Yes. But I also want you to know that I'm kind of still scared right now. Not because I think you're gonna hurt me or anything, but-" She shook her head and growled. "I'm sorry. Will you kiss me please? Otherwise I don't think I'll be able to shut up."

"With pleasure," Tyler replied, kissing her lips first, several wild, long kisses, one right after the other. Then, he moved down her body, slowly and gently, before parting her legs and tasting her.

"Good," she muttered, slowly closing her eyes. "That feels very good. Please do that more."

"You want me to?" Tyler whispered after pausing. "All right." He continued to taste her, then moved on to massaging and touching other parts of her until her whole body felt tingly and weightless.

"Are you scared anymore?" He asked. "Are you ready for me to come inside you?"

"Yeah," Isabella reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "Please."

He smiled and took her in his arms, pulling her close, nuzzling her neck, and gently biting her earlobe before slowly and deftly burying himself inside her. "I know this is all kind of slow," he told her. "And maybe I'm trying too hard. But I just...I don't want you to be scared, okay? I will say it until you know it. And if we have to take things slow and gentle for a bit, that's okay."

"Well, you don't have to be _so_ gentle," Isabella told him. "I mean, thank you, but...I'm better now, so...yeah."

"All right," he said and kissed her hair before pushing into her a few times in succession. "Is that better?"

"Yes," Isabella nodded. "Much better!" Then she put a hand on either side of his face. "After this, is it your turn?"

He smiled. "I'll have time to have my turn, eventually. But tonight, we're just going to take our time with you."

"Are you sure?" Isabella wanted to know. Normally, she had no problem having things be all about her, but now it felt like a trap.

"Yes," Tyler nodded, pulling her close against himself. "I'm very sure."

"And you're doing this because you...love me?" Isabella got out.

"Yes," Tyler nodded. "Cause face it, Bella: you're kind of a mess, aren't you? A beautiful mess, but a mess nonetheless. And if you and I are going to have a good relationship, we need to make it so you feel better."

"I do," Isabella promised. "Or at least I'm starting to, because of you. I love you. And by the way: your favorite color is green, your birthday is July 3rd, and your favorite song is 'Surrender' by Cheap Trick." She gave him a smug look.

"Oh, my gosh," Tyler looked at her in surprise. "That's right. You remembered all that?"

Isabella shrugged and began running her fingers through Tyler's hair again. "Apparently. Are you impressed?"

"It's a start," Tyler nodded. "But we still have a way to go."


	17. Let It All Out

Malachai let himself wake up late in the morning just this once. He had some studying to do after the spell for Tyler and Isabella and he'd decided the night before that he needed to be well rested. Thus, it was almost eleven in the morning when he pulled the covers aside, showered, and then got dressed in worn jeans with a hole in one knee and his old gray college sweatshirt. He then headed to the kitchen and as he made coffee and cereal, grinned at the silence. Good thing for him to have while he looked through his books and notes.

But that didn't last for long: Soon, the doorbell rang, and even though he hadn't been expecting anyone, there were only a number of people who'd come to visit him since his split with Helene so it wasn't hard to guess who was at the door. But when he opened it, he realized that he'd guessed wrong.

"Hi, Malachai!" Cried Avery. He took one look at her, let out a small yell, and then slammed the door in her face as she tried to step in the house.

"That's not very nice, you know!" She called. "I have heavy books in my arms cause Mom and Dad...I mean, Steve and Gwen, wanted you to teach me magic and manners. But maybe when I tell them how you're treating me, they'll ask someone else."

"Good!" Malachai cried. "That's the point."

"Oh, come on," Avery cried. "I'm going to be very polite! I promise I'll behave! You're not being very fair!"

"I...your parents should have warned me before they sent you over here," Malachai said and tried not to breathe too hard. "I'm very busy."

"Doing what? Wearing an ugly shirt and stuffing your face?" She called. "I like those jeans though. They make you look tough and manly and hot!" Her words were met with silence instead of an invitation inside, so she stomped her foot. "Open this door!" She cried. "I can't do it myself. Remember all the heavy books I have?"

More silence. Then Malachai decided that it would be best to just let her in and explain things to her that way. He opened the door as far as it would go without undoing the chain. "All right, I'll let you in, but you have to promise that you'll behave."

"Of course I will!" Avery replied earnestly. "Cross my heart!"

He opened the door but blocked the entryway because he still had a few things to figure out. "Now, tell me more about these books? Why do you have them? What did your parents want from me exactly?"

Avery sighed and rolled her eyes. "Didn't you hear me say that Gwen and Steve want you to teach me magic and good manners?"

Malachai sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, of course. I did say that some time ago but I didn't expect your mother to actually take me up on it."

"But of course she would," Avery said. "Anything to make me go away." She then gave him a look. "You do see how nice I'm being right now, right? If I wanted into that house really bad, I could just blast you out of the way and come inside, but I'm letting you stay there, even though it hurts my feelings." She pouted.

Malachai groaned. "It's not that I don't _want_ to teach you, but I had plans today!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "Can't I just read my books and eat cereal alone? What does a man have to do to make that happen?"

"Please, please, pretty please?" Avery begged, her dark eyes big. "I came with good intentions. I just want to learn about my powers from the best there is!" She crossed her fingers behind her back and gave him her biggest, most innocent smile.

"Oh, damn," Malachai sighed. "I just know I'm gonna regret this." But he got out of the doorway and gestured for her to come in, even taking her books for her.

"Thank you, you're _such_ a gentleman!" Avery said, giving him a peck on the cheek as she passed by him.

Malachai scoffed and wiped his cheek off. "Now let's get one thing straight, young lady: If you want me to teach you manners and magic, you're going to have to stop kissing me. We are going to have a strict teacher-student relationship."

Avery pouted. "But that's going to be very hard for me!"

"Why?" Malachai asked. "How is that hard?"

"Because it's _you_, silly!" She got out. Then she brightened, grinning mischievously. "Is it gonna be like those movies where the student does something naughty and then the teacher takes off his shirt and hits her on the bottom with a ruler and then they start kissing and take off each other's clothes?"

"No!" Malachai shook his head. "And do your parents know you're watching movies like that?"

"No," Avery shrugged. "And please don't tell them."

"Sure," Malachai sighed and rubbed his temples. "Can we please not speak until we get to the living room? I'm starting to get a headache."

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby," Avery told him. "Would you like me to rub it for you?"

"No!" Malachai shook his head. "I'm fine. No need for you to rub anything on me!"

"Well, okay, I was just asking!" Avery exclaimed. "No need to bite my head off when I was just trying to be nice."

He waited for her to say more to rile him up, but she must have sensed that she crossed some sort of line, because she remained mostly silent, following him through the house and remarking on the decorating rather than anything about him.

"You have very good taste in decorating. I like the modern style."

"Thanks," Malachai sighed. "But it wasn't really my idea. It was all Helene. I actually kind of hate it."

She saw that he was getting down again and whipped off her jacket. "And where can I put my coat? Is there a closet nearby?"

"Sure," Malachai answered. "Just let me have it, and I'll..." But as he grabbed her coat, he got a good look at her outfit: high black stillettos and a short black leather mini dress that had a neckline practically going down to her belly button.

"Okay!" He decided as he put a hand over his eyes and let her coat drop to the floor. "First rule: if you want me to teach you good manners and how to excel at magic, you're going to need to dress properly for our lessons."

Avery looked down at her dress, then back up at Malachai. "What's wrong with this dress?" She asked. "You don't like it?"

"It's wonderful if you're going to go to your nephew's night club or to a party, but not very good for the learning environment. You're a very smart woman," Malachai tried to reason with her. "The classroom is not a place to put all your..." he swallowed. "...Your assets on display. Don't you want to be known for how smart you are? Don't you want people in the world to take you seriously?"

"I can turn them into bugs and squish them if they don't take me seriously, no matter what I wear, so what's the problem?" Avery asked.

It's...um..." he found his eyes straying down to her chest. It was very hard to look away. "The problem is...that dress reveals a lot of your attributes and I can't...I can't..."

Avery tilted her head. "What do you mean by my attributes?" She asked, thrusting her chest out and putting her hands on her hips.

Malachai was blushing bright red now, and really trying to look her in the eye. "You know," he waved his hands around wildly. "Your..._chest area."_ He whispered the last two words so quietly that she could barely make them out.

"And what's wrong with my chest?" Avery asked, cupping her breasts and flopping down on the sofa. "Go ahead and tell me so I can fix them. Do you want them bigger? How do you do that with magic?"

"Oh, damn," Malachai sighed. "I'd ask your father for help but he's in way over his head as it is."

"Don't try it," Avery shook her head. "When it comes to me, he doesn't even bother. I just get to do whatever I want."

"Doesn't surprise me," Malachai told her as he tried to take a deep breath and stay calm. "I promise you that your breasts are fine. You don't need magic to make them bigger or better."

"Really?" Avery brightened. "Yay!"

"But you truly need to do something about that dress," Malachai told her. "If you wore it specifically to attract me, I don't like it. It makes you look like a lady of the night."

Avery's eyes widened. "You think this makes me look like a hooker? I don't want that! I want you to think I'm pretty!"

"Well I'm always going to think you're pretty but...wouldn't you rather dress like royalty?" He questioned. "I mean, after all, you're _God's_ daughter!"

"Yeah," Avery scoffed and narrowed her eyes. "Lucky me." But then she gave him a small smile. "Do you really think I'm royalty?"

"Wait!" Malachai exclaimed. He ran into his room and came back with a hoodie that while normal sized on him, completely covered Avery's dress. "Wear that and we can get on with things."

At first, Avery pouted, but then put it on because she knew it would make Malachai happy. But then when it was covering her, she realized something.

"This smells like you!" She cried, putting the sleeve against her nose and inhaling deeply. "All right, I guess I don't mind wearing it after all."

"If that's what it'll take to keep me sane, then so be it," Malachai muttered between his teeth.

"What?" Avery asked. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Malachai shook his head. "Moving on!"

"I get to learn stuff now?" Avery grinned. "Yay! Teach me how to turn people into bugs!"

"No, no," Malachai shook his head. "It's too soon for that. You have to learn about the history of magic first so you have a foundation. Because witches and magic have a lot to do with the whole supernatural world. All right, so a long time ago, witches were ruled by men. A man called Conal had a son. But he didn't like his son very much so he decide to have one of his daughters rule instead. He planned on the oldest, Hazel, but knew that his younger twin daughters would want a chance too. He got them together and made up a contest: whoever showed the best display of magic would win. So while the younger daughters duked it out and created werewolves and vampires, Conal discreetly crowned his daughter Hazel and there you go."

"So are you done now?" Avery asked. She was bored to tears and the thought of having more lectures was terrible. She didn't want to hurt his feelings though.

"No, there's so much more to share!" Malachai told her. "Don't be in such a rush!"

"Oh, all right," Avery sighed. "Please continue babbling." She let it go on until she couldn't take it anymore, then stood up and pulled a pencil from her bun, which caused her hair to cascade over her shoulders. Then she heard a noise and looked up at Malachai, who had his eyes on her once more. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh, yes," Malachai nodded and stepped back. "Of course I am. No worries! I just need to grab that book on the table."

"No, I'll do it," Avery told him. "Just let me..." They reached for the book at the same time and bumped heads. "Are you all right?" She asked him. "I hope I didn't hurt you too bad. My head is sort of hard, I know."

"No, no," Malachai shook his head as her scent enveloped him. "You know, never mind about the book. I think you've learned a lot today and we can resume lessons later."

"Okay," Avery nodded. "If all you're gonna do is talk, maybe that's a good idea."

To prove to himself that he was doing all right, Malachai walked her to the door, keeping a few steps behind her so she couldn't see how oddly he was walking, yet another reason he ended the lesson early.

"Thank you for teaching me," she said. "Do you want your hoodie back?"

"No, no, please keep it," Malachai insisted. "I beg you."

"All right," Avery agreed, kissing his cheek. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." She winked. "See you later, Professor."

"Right," Malachai nodded, running his fingers through his hair as she opened the door and left. "Right." Then he found himself focusing on her bottom as she got farther and farther away. "Damn," he told himself when she was gone. "Boy am I glad that's over."

* * *

"So what did the doctor say?" Klaus asked as Amy sat next to him on the couch with a hand on her belly and then leaned in against him. "Nothing wrong?"

"Not wrong, I suppose," Amy shook her head. She had just returned from an appointment with the gynecologist to talk about her unusually long pregnancy. "I mean, she's not breach or anything like that...she just...doesn't want to come out. Or she's growing at a rate closer to a human pregnancy, which is really weird." She shrugged. "But as long as she's okay, I suppose I can...tolerate it...for a little bit."

"Really?"

"No," Amy huffed. "This doesn't make any sense. It's just astonishing!"

"Hey, don't go blaming me," Klaus put his hands up. "I finished doing my part a long time ago."

"I'm not blaming you, I just think it's weird," Amy winced. "I should have had this kid by now." She looked up at Alistair, who was wearing a 'Kiss the Cook' apron and walking around stirring something in a bowl. "Do you know why my pregnancy is suddenly slower? Please tell me you do? Make yourself useful!"

"Well, I can't say I know for sure," Alistair admitted. "Maybe now that you're a vampire or something you have powers that go against the influence of the demon genes?"

"That's ridiculous!" Amy replied. "If I had that, why would it just show up now? Why wouldn't it have led to weirdly long pregnancies with my other babies?"

"I have no idea," Alistair said. "I just am throwing out ideas. Now since you don't seem to like what I have to say, I'm gonna go...um...polish the silver and wash the china."

"You do that," Amy nodded. Then she looked at Klaus and rolled her eyes. "I really hoped he'd be more help." She put a hand on her belly. "If only I could ask her what's going on...if only..."

_As Milo came whistling into the white space, Natalie crossed her arms and glared at him. She was thinking the exact same thing. But she knew who to ask."What do you want? And what are you doing to my mother?"_

_"Well, there you are," Milo remarked. "Looking good as usual."_

_"Oh, don't you try to flatter me!" Natalie narrowed her eyes. "I'm not even born yet and you make me sick!"_

_"I got news for you, babe, you're not the only one," Milo told her._

_"So why did you drag me out here then, if I don't want to be around you and you don't want to be around me? You spill it right now!" Natalie demanded. Then a grin slowly curved her lips. "Unless you're incapable of forming complete sentences, which would _not _surprise me!" She tilted her head and grinned._

_He gave her a push and when she landed on the floor, he put a shoe on her belly. "My parents are indisposed at the moment and will be for quite some time. I wanted to tell you why."_

_She reached over and grabbed his ankle so he wobbled and fell. "Keep your dirty shoes off me," she spat._

_"They're my best Italian loafers!"_

_"You think I give a rat's ass?" She yelled, giggling to herself as she pictured him in neon pink flip flops before taking his hand and biting it._

_"Owww!" He yelled and snatched it away, then tried to kick her, but missed."That hurt! Fuck you, you crazy bitch!"_

_"Did that hurt?" She grinned. "Good!"_

_"You're gonna pay for this!" He yelled._

_"Oh, I already am, being stuck here with you," Natalie returned. "Now, what the hell is going on? Why am I still here?"_

_"Well, my parents are going to be indisposed for some time and there is no way you are going to be allowed to be born before me," Milo told her._

_"Why are they indisposed?" Natalie questioned. "Cause the thought of having you is so horrible?"_

_Milo bared his teeth. "None of your damn business, that's why."_

_"Oh, for fuck's sake, if you're not gonna tell me anything useful, then I'm leaving!" She huffed."That way I won't have to look at your stupid face!"_

_"So you're just gonna leave?" He asked. "You're not...you don't have anything to say about what's going on with your mother?"_

_Natalie turned and got in his face. "Actually, I do. What is your problem, you punk?" Her body was tense and her hands were balled into fists at her sides. "I oughta punch all the teeth out of that pretty mouth of yours! How dare you?"_

_"Well, I did just dare, sweetheart," he told her and grabbed her, his eyes roaming over her trembling body while he tried not to show how affected he was by it._

_"Oh, I see," Natalie nodded. "I should have known that you're so insecure and dumb that you couldn't stand being beneath little me. You have to have your mommy and daddy protect you. Well, you're right about something for once," she conceded and poked him in the chest. "Because believe you me, Morningstar. When we get out of here and meet again, I will not forget this and I will beat you up so bad you'll bleed! Maybe become unconscious if I'm lucky!"_

_But then she gasped as Milo grabbed her and pulled her close against himself. "Now, are you sure about that?" He asked her as she squirmed and thrashed, trying to get free. "Because I don't think so."_

_"Fuck you," Natalie cried._

_It was then that Milo grabbed her face in his hands and crashed his mouth on hers. But almost immediately, they realized what they were doing, froze, and detached from each Natalie slapped him._

_"Don't you ever lay your dirty hands on me again, Morningstar! Or put your filthy mouth on mine! Do you understand me?"_

_"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," he said. "I like pretty girls. Not ones who dress like boys." He looked at her chest. "And who are built like them too."_

_"Not entirely!" She huffed. _

_"Yeah, well," he looked again. "Close enough."_

* * *

As Oliver pulled up to Katherine's house and parked his car in the driveway, he took a deep breath. He had no idea why she was so mad at him, but he'd decided to get her flowers, thinking that maybe that would cheer her up. He looked at the dozen roses beside him. They were pink because he thought red would be too much. He grabbed them and studied them. A very pretty shade, he decided. How could she not like them?

He was about to get out of the car and present the flowers when a wave of regret and nervousness hit him. Not only did he have to make things up to Katherine for who knew what reason, but then there was his son, too. Now that time had passed, he had to admit to himself that he'd not been the world's best father to the boy. He had a lot of making up to do, but at least, thanks to the Angel of Death, there was time to do it. But Katherine, the gorgeous, sexy, amazing woman who made his heart beat faster, came first. It would give him time to think and he would take whatever he could get.

Finally, he got out of the car and made his way up to the door, immediately ringing the doorbell before he lost his nerve and gripping the roses tight. It took a little time, but finally the door opened, revealing a sour-faced Katherine.

"Yes?" She snapped, arms crossed. "Just what do _you_ want?"

He coughed and struggled to speak. "Yes, hi. Well, I called and I've left you several messages, but you didn't reply, so I just...I just wanted to come and see if you were all right?"

"You know, some people would have taken being ignored for so long as a hint to go away," Katherine told him. "Lucky me that I get the one guy in the world who hasn't figured it out yet. Just tell me what you want, because I'm very busy!"

"Well, I, um..." He gripped the roses, which he'd moved behind his back, tighter. "I bought you some flowers to make up for my bad behavior and how insensitive I was about...something. I'm not sure what, exactly." He pulled them out from behind his back with a flourish. "Here they are. For you!" He grinned and held them out toward the open door where she stood.

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Well, I have to give you points on how well you've adapted to becoming a human man because only a true human man would think that he could just get me flowers after everything and things would be okay."

Oliver blushed. "Well, if you would just tell me what it is that I've done, then maybe we could-"

"I don't think so!" Katherine told him, grabbing the bouquet and slamming the door in his face. "Thank you and goodbye!"

Oliver's jaw dropped in shock and he began knocking relentlessly on the door. "Hey!" He cried. "Let me in. This isn't fair!"

"Well, deal with it!" Katherine called. "You got all you wanted from me and now you're free to move out just like you planned. Go away and leave me alone!"

Oliver sighed and got up close to the door. "All right, I won't come in," he said, in what he hoped was a calm and soothing voice. "Not unless you want me to. Please, open the door and explain to me what I've done wrong. I know I'm a man. I know I can do stupid things. But it wasn't more than a few weeks ago that I was something else entirely. I want to learn. I want to do better. Please let me have a chance. I don't know what I'm doing and I need your help." He paused and took a deep breath. "When I say I have no idea what I did wrong, I'm not saying that you don't have a right to feel hurt. I know, again, that I'm a man and probably the biggest idiot out there, and I probably don't deserve to ask this of you, but..I miss you. I miss our connection. Yes, is that what you would call it? Our connection?"

After what seemed like an eternity of silence as he stared at the closed front door, Oliver sighed and turned on his heel. That was that. He'd tried, and if she wasn't going to come out, then she wasn't going to come out.

But just as he got down the first step, he heard the door open. He turned, leaped up the front step, and found Katherine glaring back at him, arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't be so happy," she warned. "You're not forgiven yet. I'm not just some doormat that you can stomp all over."

"I never thought you were," Oliver said. "Now, since the door is open, may I please come in?"

"Fine," Katherine sighed. "Do that. But I'm only letting you because the neighbors will ask questions if I abandon a man on my front step."

"When did you start caring about what the neighbors thought?" Oliver asked.

"I don't," Katherine shook her head. "I just don't want trouble. Now, what do you want?"

"I want to do whatever I can to make things up to you," he told her. "You're sort of...well, really the only person I know at the moment. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Oh, that's sweet," Katherine said. "You can't make friends so I'm bound to keep you around." She paused. "Not that I have much experience with friends myself, but I don't think that's how you treat them. Why would you just want to leave?"

"Because...because I remember how I used to be. I know I was a rat. And I don't want you to be so sick of sight of me because we live together that you don't want me around anymore. I thought I was doing you a favor." He reached out and put a hand on either side of her face as she sucked in a breath, while his thumb made circles around her cheek. "Even if I move out, we can still be friends, right?"

"I'm...I'm not a friendly person either," she got out, wondering just what sort of friend he meant.

"You have been to me," he said and kissed her hair as his hands gently moved down her arms. "A very good friend."

"How can you say I'm your friend? I don't know how to be anyone's friend since I've never had one, not really." She paused. "Actually, I have Remiel now, I guess, so..."

"See?" Oliver exclaimed. "You _do_ have a friend!" He gave her a soft smile and pushed some hair out of her eyes."I know I'm a mess. I just don't know what sort of man I'll become; I don't want to drag you into it if I fall into my old habits and become bad."

"What if that's a risk I want to take?" Katherine asked, getting on her tiptoes to speak the words against his lips. "You can't just make that choice for me. Apparently, I have more faith in you than you do."

"Oh, Katherine," he shut his eyes and took her hands in his as his heart began to beat faster.

"Oliver," she murmured.

They moved just a little and soon, they were kissing deeply, their hands roaming all over each other as he pushed her against the refrigerator and some of the magnets fell on the floor. Katherine gasped and moaned as he, after pushing a bit of shirt aside, kissed her shoulder, then nibbled on her neck. Then he picked her up and kissed her soundly on the lips again as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. This went on until, just as she was sure that she would soon end up without panties as he had his way with her on the kitchen floor, he paused, kissed her forehead, and put her down.

"Well, that was a nice bit of fun," he told her with a smile. "I just remembered that I have to go do an errand, but I promise I'll call you again later. Is that all right? Good. Goodbye, Katherine." Then, before a shocked Katherine could get a word out, he turned on his heel strode out the door, and slammed it shut, leaving a shocked Katherine behind him as she tried to catch her breath.

* * *

"I hate you!" Helene hissed. "We could have stayed with Walter and Barbara in their nice warm house with all the food and the hot water, but no! Thanks to you, I'm traipsing around the woods again! Thank you _so_ much, Mr. Considerate!" She sped up so she was walking ahead of him and Ludovic didn't mind. She had on new clothes, which included some very tight black exercise pants that she would probably need his help peeling off at night. All in all, not a bad trade off.

He let her rant for a while, then reached out and grabbed her arm to yank her closer to him. "Are you done with the pouting and the whining?" He asked.

"Not until you explain why you made me leave," Helene said. "And anything along the lines of 'I said so' is not acceptable!"

Ludovic chuckled, twirled her, and dipped her. "Oh, Princess, I'm touched! I had no idea you felt so good about being married to me!"

"It's not that I felt good about it, but if pretending to be married to you gets me good food, a warm bed, and a roof over my head, that's what I'll do," Helene shot back. "But in reality, I'd rather eat a bag of cockroaches!"

"Not a bad choice," Ludovic told her with a grin. "You know, they're very nutritious."

Helene made a face. "Gross!"

Ludovic sighed, speaking seriously. "Look, I know you would have preferred to stay with Walter and Barbara, and if I thought we could afford it, I would have wanted to stay too. But remember that we're not just honeymooners. We're on the run from the law and who knew if we could trust them? If we had stayed, they probably would have recognized us and ratted us out eventually. Do you want that?"

"Well, no, of course not!" Helene shook her head. "But how is it that you're so sure of everything and always have an answer?"

"I'm older than you," he told her.

"What?" Helene asked. "Say that again? What do you mean?"

"Nothing!" Ludovic shook his head. "Never mind, let's just keep walking."

"I understand your concerns about them calling the authorities," Helene told him. "And while it makes sense from a logical standpoint...I liked staying with them and I'm grateful for the time we had. It was...it was nice to be in a place that really felt like a home."

Ludovic did turn his head to look at her for a moment. "Do you miss your parents?"

Helene shrugged. "I don't know. I just...my parents and I have an interesting relationship. They had to go all over the place for their jobs and mostly spent time at the office or their employer's house and brought me along. I mean, we had a house, but it wasn't like either of my parents clocked out at five and we had dinner in our dining room in our house every night. And at Walter and Barbara's, I finally had a taste of that: a taste of normalcy. What it's like to have a place to go where people love you and wait for you. Where it's comfortable and steady." She sighed. "Never mind. I know it's stupid."

"Oh, honey, I thought I gave you that in our marriage," he winked.

She chuckled but kept it brief so he wouldn't be able to lord over her the fact that sometimes he made her laugh and took the darkness out of her life, if only for a little bit.

"Well, if your parents didn't give you much of a sense of home, was it...was it your place with that well-known warlock husband of yours that you miss?" He asked. "Did that improve things for you?"

She froze and stared at him, wide-eyed. "Are you...how do you know about him? Are you following me now? Stalking me?"

"Well, no, but I had to do my research on you before I had the not so brilliant idea of becoming your employee."

"Yeah," Helene sighed. "Malachai. was a nice man, but...he had a lot of baggage. Thirteen kids, crazy sister...at least I _think_ she was his sister...and it just..."

"Wait," Ludvic cut her off. "He had _how_ many kids?"

"Thirteen," Helene sighed. "None of them were mine, although I did end up being stepmother. Not a lot of peace. And he and I did have one son named William. It took him time to get control of his magic. Thank goodness my parents were at least able to help with that."

"Do you miss him?" Ludovic questioned. "No offense, but it doesn't sound like things with him were a lot of fun. What was in it for you?"

"I...uh...um," She struggled to find a good answer, having never thought of it that way before. "I got to be married...that's something."

"No, I mean really, seriously, and truly, what was in it for you?" Ludovic pressed. "What did he do to make _you_ happy? What did he to to lighten _your_ burden? Was he just the sort of guy who dumped thirteen kids on you and then ran off to a bar until the wee hours?"

"Well, no, but..." Helene muttered. Truth be told, he hadn't done as much as he should have to help out, all things considering. Or at least she wished she would have asked him to help more. "It was okay," she sighed. "It wasn't great, but it was okay."

"You still miss him, don't you?" Ludovic asked.

"As a friend," Helene sighed. "Just like Adrian. I go after guys who are good to be friends with, but crap to be married to, at least in my head."

"So you weren't in love with him?" Ludovic clarified.

Helene shrugged. "Well, apparently not." She paused. "Now let me ask you the same question: Do you have a wife or a girlfriend? A secret family you haven't told me about? What about your parents? Where are they?"

Ludovic sighed deeply. "Well, I have parents just like everyone does, you know. People who made me...but I haven't talked to them for a very long time."

"I see," Helene nodded, even though she really didn't. "And don't forget about whether or not you have a girlfriend."

"You know I can't," he winked. "I'm married! But in all seriousness, no girlfriend. As for kids, can't have 'em. Maybe that's for the best. Werewolf families can be...very difficult."

Helene paused. "What do you mean you can't have kids?"

"I can't," Ludovic shrugged. "Simple as that."

"Does it bother you that you can't have kids?"

"I've come to accept that that's how things are," he told her. "Are you done with all the questions?"

"Yeah, I guess," Helene nodded.

"Good," Ludovic snapped. "Then let's keep walking. We have a way to go before we reach the camp site."

* * *

"Damn it!" Helene yelled. "Not another mosquito bite! Do they think I'm running a blood bank here?" She growled and then began stomping around the campsite with Ludovic watching her as he began setting up the tent.

"Why don't you help me?" He offered. "That will distract you."

"I don't want to," Helene pouted. "Every time I try and help you, you criticize me!"

"Well, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'll try not to do that anymore. And then, afterwards, we can catch dinner. I think there's a lake with fish in it somewhere."

"Not more fish!" Helene cried. "No. More. Fish. If I even _look_ at another fish I am going to puke or scream!"

"Oh. come on, it's part of the experience!" Ludovic told her. "Why are you having so much trouble embracing this? It would be a lot easier if you did."

"I am not having any trouble at all!" Helene cried. "I think I'm doing a very good job embracing things under the circumstances! I can embrace my raw, primitive self!"

"Yeah, in a hotel with room service, satin sheets, and cedar closets to put your fancy clothes in," he remarked. "With your hair and nails always done...you couldn't last a minute without all that."

She held up a hand, which had chipped plum nail polish on it. On some fingers, the nails were jagged and on others they'd been bitten down to the quick and the other hand was the same. "Do those look perfectly done to you? No!" She snapped.

Ludovic sighed. "Helene...I know, in my heart, that there is a part of you that could really handle this. You're a tough, strong, badass woman and it's only...only your denying your true self and this crazy need you have to conform to prim and proper witch society that's turning you into a mess right now. Just let it go!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Helene huffed. "Will you stop babbling nonsense?"

"I don't think I am," Ludovic shook his head. "I mean, look at you! Look at your relationships with men!"

"Excuse me? The fact that my relationships have failed in the past is not all my fault!" Helene defended herself. "The guys had problems too, you know! And I can do a lot of things, but I can't work miracles!"

"I'm not saying that everything is your fault, but think about it: with Adrian, you tried to turn him into the perfect Prince Charming and because it wasn't what he wanted, it didn't work out. As for you, I sense you always wanted to be the perfect witch and have the perfect, long-lasting grown up relationship with a house and a picket fence, even when you were a teenager. Am I right?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," she said and grabbed a blanket, her eyes on the grass rather than Ludovic's face as she tried to hold back tears and failed.

"With Malachai, you thought you'd finally achieved your aim," he continued. "You got yourself a nice, upstanding warlock, you had your nice little family, and so you could look witch society in the eye and say 'look how well I've done'. But that's all he was for you: a means to an end, since you obviously were not in love with him, even though you seemed, from the outside, the perfect couple."

"Oh, my gosh, stop!" She yelled. "I don't see you in a relationship! So don't you judge me! I did the best I could!"

"I'm not trying to judge you!" Ludovic cried, his voice full of exasperation. "I'm trying to help you! I'm trying to help you see why you're not happy! Why everything you've done in your life has made you miserable, and how the best thing to do is to chuck all of it and try something completely different! I want you to finally be _happy_!"

Unsure of what to say, she stared at him in silence before saying, "Since it's a warm night, I think I'll go clean myself and get some sleep."

"Fine with me," Ludovic huffed. "It's a full moon, so I'll be doing what werewolves do!"

"What?" Helene gasped, her hands coming up to cover her mouth as she looked toward the moon. "You...you're going to transform tonight?"

"Of course I will!" Ludovic nodded. "Because unlike you, I'm not afraid of my true self. Don't wait up for me, sweetheart."

Then, as Helene growld and stomped her foot, he turned on his heel and walked away.

* * *

"Oh, geez," Helene whispered as she got out of the lake, her teeth chattering. She was cold and covered in goosebumps but at least she felt clean. That was better than nothing. She began gathering up her clothes, finding her panties a few feet away from the lake where she'd thrown them. But as she reached to pick them up, she heard a growl. Then, a tiny squeak escaped her throat as a large, majestic wolf emerged and strode toward her. Her breathing picked up. She could feel her heart start to race. She knew in her head that the wolf was Ludovic, but she...this was the first time she really had a sense of how _large_ he was when transformed.

He reached her, and stared at her as she slowly grabbed her panties. He sniffed them, looked at her, took a few more steps, and nudged her with his nose, making her stumble and fall to the ground.

Unsure of what he was going to do next, she tried to hold his muzzle at a distance, until she realized that all he wanted to do, as weird as it was, was sniff her very gently. She tensed her body and shut her eyes tight as she waited for him to get it over with. "Turn back," she whispered, hating his warm, sour breath on her shoulders and neck. "Turn back, please."

Then she heard a soft whimper. She opened her eyes. He didn't seem feral. He seemed calm...almost human. Tentatively, she reached out and stroked him behind ears, which made him get closer to her, the whole weight of his warm, furry body resting against her stomach and chest as she ran her fingers over his fur. "Turn back," she whispered, for a much different reason now. "Turn back, please."

She wasn't sure how much he understood, but he began licking her face and before she knew it, he was in human form again, holding her close and licking and nibbling on her neck.

"Here you are," she said with a smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he breathed. "But I need..."

"Yeah," Helene nodded. "Me too."

He then kissed her soundly as he pulled her to himself and her legs wrapped around his waist. They then fell back onto the ground, still kissing furiously. When he broke the kiss and paused for just a moment, she frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"Are you...you realize that I'm gonna be fucking you in the dirt, right? Are you okay with that? Do you want to move to the blanket?"

"No, I don't care!" Helene cried. "Just...I don't care!"

"Well, all right, then," Ludovic nodded. "Works for me! And if the spirit moves you, don't hesitate to scream and yell as loud as you can. Something tells me you don't exactly want me to be gentle."

"No, thank you," Helene shook her head. "I mean, if you really want me to scream..."

"And I do," Ludovic nodded, grinning and baring his teeth. "All right, I'll go for it."

Nevertheless, he started out reasonably gently, nibbling and licking everywhere he could reach until Helene was panting loudly. "Enough of this!" She cried. "I'm going to explode!"

"I know," Ludovic told her. "Why do you think I did it this way? Ready for the real thing?"

"Yeah," Helene nodded and sucked in a breath. Then she let out a cry as he buried himself inside her, yelling and screaming as he did it over and over again. He couldn't help but want to kiss those full lips of hers, but he knew she had a lot to let out so he just let her keep going until he collapsed against her. They rested for a moment as she ran her fingers through his dark hair, and then he pulled her into his arms again, kissing her furiously, and barely letting either of them having a breath.

"Come inside me again," she ordered. "Now."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded, though he was slightly gentler this time, her screams more from his nails going down her back. Then, at last, he rolled off her, exhausted, panting just as heavily as she was.

"I know you probably have lots more to get out, but...can it wait until tomorrow?" He asked. "Or at least an hour?"

"Yeah," Helene panted and reached for him. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Holy cow! All my life, I've never...it's never been like that." She took his face in her hands. "Are you okay? I hope you can still hear things. I know I was screaming a lot."

"I'm all right," he promised, taking her hand and kissing it. "It was good for you."

He then got up and grabbed a blanket, coming back to put it over both of them. Then he pulled her close and gently kissed her neck. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Good," she assured him. "I just...it felt really good to let it all out like that. I...I hope we didn't freak anyone out. I hope no one thought you were, you know, murdering me or anything."

"I don't think anyone thought that," he told her. "I think it's just us out here."

She smiled and took his face in her hands again. "Thank you...so much. I...is this what it feels like to actually live? I've been missing out on a lot, haven't I?"

"Yeah, you have," he nodded. "At least I think so."

She ran her hands over his cheeks. "You know, that beard of yours tickles," she smiled.

"Oh, come on," he grinned and kissed her palm. "You know you love it."

"Yeah," she nodded, interrupted by a large yawn. "I do."

"Sounds like you're tired," He remarked."I could take you to the tent."

"No," She shook her head. "We have the blanket here. I really don't want to move. I just want to be like this. Maybe forever."

"Yeah," Ludovic nodded as she snuggled up against him and her eyes slowly closed while he looked up at the moon. "Me too."


	18. A Very Persistent Man

"I am so glad that Avery was pleased to have lessons with Malachai," Gwen smiled. "She said they seemed to go very well and she's looking forward to more."

"Yes, well, I hope she actually learns something," Steve said. "Instead of spending all her time distracting the poor man."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll learn a thing or two," Gwen replied. "Even if it's just one thing, I think we can be grateful. And she's opening up. That's good too."

"Right," Steve drawled. "Of course, dear. Whatever you say. And, speaking of people who will always fall back on old tricks...I hope you're ready to lose our bet because things with my son and Eleanor aren't going well in the other place either. I knew that once his wings appeared, it would ruin everything!"

"I think you're wrong," Gwen shook her head stubbornly. "I think this will all work itself out. Even if it's painful to watch for a while because this world is _different_! Are you so set on winning that you want them both to be miserable?"

"No, but you have to face the facts," Steve told her. "I don't want them to be miserable, which is why I set them up the way I did. And this could ruin that."

"Don't tease," Gwen told him and played with his hair. "You know it'll be all right."

Steve's eyes widened. "Not if you don't zap yourself down to that club and stop them from waking up it won't!"

Gwen's eyes widened. "Oh, my gosh, thank you!" She ran to the door and paused. "Before I go and keep them asleep, you _are_ watching over their future son, right? No harm is going to come to the baby from them staying asleep for so long?"

"Of course," Steve nodded, speaking very seriously. "I promise. No harm is going to come to him."

"Good," Gwen nodded. "Then I can enjoy this. I'll be on my way, then."

"Right," Steve nodded. "Take care, and hurry back!"

"Oh, of course," Gwen nodded. "Can't wait to see how all this turns out!"

She quickly zapped herself to the club, then headed straight for the cellar, threw the door open, and strode down the stairs, putting a hand on the arm of a janitor who was staring at Lucifer and Ellie's prone bodies.

"I don't know what they're doing here," he told her. "Maybe we should get them to a hospital."

"They'll be fine," she said with a smile. "They probably just had one too many. Best to let them stay here and sleep it off, don't you think?"

"Well, sure, I-" The janitor muttered and then trailed off.

"That's good," Gwen smiled and patted him on the cheek. "You just run along now and leave all this to me. I promise you won't get in trouble."

"All right then," The janitor nodded, even though he still sounded skeptical. He didn't move and finally, Gwen just turned him into a fly and watched him fly out the open door.

"I wish I didn't have to do that," she muttered, then waved her hands over Lucifer and Ellie so they fell asleep again. "But some people just will not _listen!" _ She put a blanket over the prone pair and pillows under their heads, then, smiling with satisfaction, headed back to Steve to see how Lucifer and Ellie's story would play out and just who would win the bet.

* * *

_"I have to go in there," Dexter told himself as he stood just inside the penthouse elevator. "I have to go in there and get him ready for his appointment because he needs to go. It will be hard, there will be suffering, but it's absolutely necessary." He straightened up, took a deep breath, and strode purposefully out of the elevator and through the penthouse, to the bed where Lucifer was spread out with the lights off._

_"All right, time to get up."_

_"No, thank you," Lucifer shook his head. "I'll stay right here. You wouldn't mind handing me another beer, would you? Or no, a bottle of scotch would be better." He burped._

_"You're a pathetic mess right now, you know?" Dexter told him._

_"Damn, you really know how to hurt a man, Dexter."_

_"Well, you are!" Dexter cried. "Stand up, if you can."_

_He couldn't, nearly falling over once his feet hit the floor. He was clad on in socks, boxer shorts, and a robe, which hung open. Both it and him smelled like they hadn't seen any sort of soap or water in days. "Look at yourself. How long has it been since you've showered? You need to go see Doctor Warren!"_

_"And pour my heart out to another woman? I don't think so," Lucifer replied. "I'm canceling, now and forever."_

_"Fine," Dexter told him and snatched up his phone. "If you won't go to her, then I'm going to make damn sure she comes to you. Because this can't go on. It just can't!"_

_"Fine, do whatever as long as I don't have to," Lucifer told him. "Doesn't mean I'm going to cooperate though!"_

_"Oh, are you sure?" Dexter asked then grabbed a mirror to hold up to Lucifer's face. "You can't say that you like living like this. I mean, look at yourself!"_

_"What's the point in being clean and looking nice?" Lucifer sighed. "No one cares."_

_Dexter scoffed. "I do because I have to live with you," he said. "Going to call the doctor now!"_

_He strode off and called Dr. Warren, hoping that she could come._

_"How bad is it?" Selina asked._

_Dexter ran back to Lucifer's bed, snapped a picture of what a mess he was, and then sent it. "That bad. What do you think?"_

_"Oh, my goodness!" Selina cried. "Are you sure that's him? I've never seen him like that."_

_"I know, it's a shock...but there was this woman and he screwed things up with her and now..."_

_"Now he looks like that?" Selina finished._

_"Yes," Dexter confirmed. "Exactly. I know you're busy but he's refusing to shower or change clothes ever again cause he doesn't see the point. Could you come and talk him out of that? If not for him then for my sanity? Please? I'd be very grateful, because I know how busy you are."_

_"I can come," Selina assured him. "My last appointment just cancelled."_

_"Thank you!" Dexter told her. "Thank you so much!"_

_"And could I trouble you for a little bit of lunch?" Selina asked. "Something simple like tea and a sandwich?"_

_"Sure," Dexter nodded. "It'll be here waiting for you." She paused. "Just...can I ask what sort of woman would make him a mess?"_

_"Her name is Eleanor Mikaelson," Dexter replied. "She's a student at the witch university and they got together one night, but since then, she's kind of left him high and dry."_

_Selina scoffed. "Well, since she's a Mikaelson, that doesn't surprise me. They're all selfish and snobby and think they're better than everyone. Nice to see that personality type has been passed down to the next generation." She paused. "We _are_ talking about someone who is a member of the first family of vampires, correct?"_

_"Yep, that's what the boss's research said."_

_"Poor guy," Selina sighed. "I know he's had a lot of relationships but he never is cruel about it. So sad he had to meet someone who was."_

_"You sound very bitter about the Mikaelsons," Dexter observed. "I know they can't be your clients because you wouldn't talk about them, but...how do you know them?"_

_"Well, I just...we met in passing," Selina said. "Silent auction. Elijah Mikaelson mistook me for a waitress and made me go get him snacks _and _refill his drink."_

_"And what did he say when you told him you weren't a waitress?" Dexter asked._

_"He said that it didn't matter, would I do it since I was there anyway and I didn't seem busy? And then he outbid me for this lovely vase I wanted." She scoffed. "Asshole. He's just a know it all and I hope never to see him again." She paused and cleared her throat. "But enough about me. I'm on my way and I should be there in a little bit."_

_"Thank you so much!" Dexter said. "And your tea and sandwich will be waiting when you get here. Do you need blood too?"_

_"Nope, that's taken care of for the day, so just the tea and sandwich, thanks. Bless you, Dexter."_

_"Oh, no," he told her. "Bless _you."

* * *

_"So..._do _you have feelings for her?" Selina asked, her eyes locked on Lucifer's and a smile on her lips as Dexter came to set her lunch down on a little table beside her. "For Eleanor? Dexter said you two were intimate. Not that that guarantees anything but, since you ended up like this, there must've been some feelings!"_

_"Oh, don't be crazy," Lucifer scoffed. "That's like...that's like asking if I have feelings for you and we both know that's not possible."_

_"I don't think it's the same thing," Selina replied. She began to walk around the room, looking in all the nooks and crannies. "Interesting."_

_"What is?"_

_"Usually, it doesn't take me more than two seconds to find misplaced underwear or something from one of your overnight guests and I found nothing." Selina came back and sat down, crossing one leg over the other. "When was the last time you had a date?"_

_"It was...I've been busy," Lucifer told her. "Takes a lot of time to run a night club." But he was blushing furiously._

_"You've been so busy, yet you had time to see this Eleanor, who's affected you so much," Selina pressed. "Could that be why you haven't had a date? You don't want one because you like her?"_

_"No!" Lucifer shook his head. "Can we not talk about this?"_

_"You don't secretly have her panties hidden somewhere, do you?" She asked. "Cause that would be really creepy and..." Selina trailed off as she noticed a piece of crumpled paper by the bed._

_"No!" Lucifer tried to snatch it away from her before she could read it, but he missed. _

_"Oh, my gosh," She held it out. "Is this...is this a love poem to her? It's beautiful!" She paused. "You could pretend before that you didn't have feelings for her but this just...this tells me that's not true."_

_Lucifer scoffed and burst into laughter, even as he blushed an obvious scarlet. "It is," he said. "I think you've lost your mind! Maybe you should take some time off and go have a lie down."_

_Selina put her hands on her hips. "No. And I'm not leaving here until you tell the truth. It'll be good for you."_

_She stared and tapped her foot while Lucifer ran his hands through his hair and growled with impatience. She was about a foot shorter than he was, maybe a little more, but she was very stubborn and forceful. When she said she wouldn't leave until he confessed everything, she wasn't kidding._

_"I was the one who messed things up with her," he said. "After we were together, my wings came back."_

_"What?" Selina spit out her tea. "You mean your actual wings?"_

_"Yes," Lucifer nodded. "First time that's happened since I had Dexter get rid of them. My angel side's come back, maybe, and it's because of _her! _So naturally I panicked and sent her away and...I felt so good with her, and now..." he trailed off._

_"She brought out the good in you," Selina said. "Brought your angel side back. And now that she's gone..."_

_"Now that she's gone, I'm miserable," Lucifer bared his teeth. "There, I said it. Are you happy now?"_

_"Well, I think it's healthy you admitted it, but no, I'm not happy that you're miserable," Selina shook her head. "Of course not. But do you know what will make you feel better?"_

_"No," Lucifer shook his head. "At this point, I doubt anything will, but if you have suggestions, please share them."_

_Selina shrugged. "Well, I think that allowing yourself to be comfortable with how you feel about her will help. You know, because it's pushing all the feelings away that is making you miserable. Let her into your life, especially since she makes you feel so good. Do whatever you need to do to make that happen."_

_"You mean go apologize to her and bring presents so we can continue where we left off?" Lucifer asked, brightening. "If that's not letting her into my life, I don't know what is!"_

_"No!" Selina cried. "I was speaking figuratively! I didn't mean you should actually-"_

_"This is why I pay you what I do!" Lucifer exclaimed. "Because you're a genius! Thank you, Doctor!" He grabbed her and kissed the top of her head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go clean up and dress because I can't make headway with Eleanor if I look a fright, now can I? And I have things to pick up on the way...chocolates and a stuffed animal maybe, and-" His voice trailed off as he headed in the direction of the bathroom._

_"So, how are we doing?" Dexter asked after poking his head out from one of the doors. "He sounded cheerful."_

_"Yes, but he completely ignored me like usual," Selina sighed. "He thinks I said go try and woo Eleanor again, which I did not, and now he's gonna do just that." She paused. "On the upside, he's showering and dressing so I suppose that's a good thing."_

_"He's...he's going to try with Eleanor again?" Dexter's jaw dropped. "The girl he kicked out of his room after she had her sexual debut thanks to him? I don't see this going well. He's still fragile! Oh, not again. I can't go through his emotional mess again."_

_"Well, if it happens, you know my number," Selina told him. "And may I repeat that all I wanted to encourage was some deep thinking. This was not what I was getting at at all_

_"Yes, I'm sure of that," Dexter sighed. "And I do know your number. Thanks a lot."_

* * *

_Lucifer parked his car in the campus parking lot, grabbed a large box of chocolate out of the back seat, and strode onto campus, grinning and whistling through his teeth._

_Everyone was staring at him, pointing, and laughing. He was used to being stared at, so that part didn't bother him. But the laughing and pointing was odd. That didn't matter though; he had more important things to think about: like finding Eleanor Mikaelson. _

_He thought he could do it on his own, but finally gave up, groaned in frustration, and stopped a group of young witches who were passing by. "Excuse me, ladies," he said smoothly. "Could you tell me where Eleanor Mikaelson lives? She's not out today, is she?"_

_"Oh, my gosh, it's you!" Cried one of the blondes, who then burst into giggles. "I can't believe you're here! As for her, she hasn't left her room for days, but she's a real wet blanket normally, so it's not like that's a surprise."_

_"And just where is her room?" Lucifer asked. "The building, please?"_

_"Room 13, ground floor," the young woman pointed. "But why you'd want to go there, I have no idea." She leaned forward. "Unless...maybe she's easier now. She slept with with you once. She'll probably do it again."_

_He opened his mouth to protest, his hands balling into fists, but took a deep breath to calm himself down. She wouldn't want this. If she knew he was beating people up, she'd probably hate him more._

_So he took a deep breath and continued into the dorm, and, much to his surprise, he heard Eleanor's loud, clear, voice first off._

_"I told you, Billy. I'm not going out with you."_

_"Why not?" Came a young man. "Is it that you're only a whore for old men?"_

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"Not until I show you what it's like to kiss a real man!"_

_At that, Lucifer's eyes went red, he dropped the box of chocolates, and sprinted in the direction of the voices, grabbing the young man by the throat and pulling him up off his feet as he tried to cut off his air supply as Ellie and the boy's friends watched, the boys in shock, Ellie in dismay. "That's not the way you talk to a nice young lady," he said. "That's definitely not the way you treat her. Apologize or I'll do worse than squeeze your throat."_

_But the young man couldn't say a word, and his hands and legs were flailing around as he tried desperately to free himself, something that seemed impossible, at least until his salvation came from an unexpected place._

_"Lucifer, drop him," Ellie remonstrated. "Now."_

_"But why?" Lucifer asked. "He deserves to die for what he said and how he treated you and you're just going to let him go free?"_

_"Well, luckily for him, and perhaps for you, also, I'm very forgiving toward people who hurt me so please...put him down _now_."_

_He growled in frustration. "You're lucky," he hissed, giving Billy a shake. "I'll do as she says, but you and your friends better not so much as breathe the same air as her or lay a finger on her ever again. Am I clear?"_

_Billy nodded and Lucifer dropped him in a crumpled heap on the floor. Then, as they ran away terrified, Ellie threw fireballs at their retreating backs, making them scream._

_Lucifer tried not to grin too widely as she turned to face him, her eyes narrowed. "Don't tell anyone I did that," she said. "We're not to use that level of magic in the dorms but I read ahead, so I know..." She scoffed. "Why am I telling you this? It's not like you care."_

_"Well, in that case, you know I would have done it for you, if you'd asked me since the last thing I would want is for you to get in trouble," he assured her."Although it was a very impressive display. I'm in awe." And he was, too. Enjoying immensely the fact that there was more of a rebel in Eleanor Mikaelson then she let on._

_"Great," Ellie rolled her eyes. "Now...what is it that you want?" She began gathering up her books that had fallen on the ground._

_"I just...I heard the way that cad was speaking to you and I thought...I just...I thought I might..."_

_"Rescue me?" Ellie snapped. "Be my knight in shining armor? Find a way to get me in debt to you so that I'll feel obligated to be your kept woman? No, thank you! In case you haven't noticed, I am more than capable of handling things myself and I don't need you at all. You can be on your way now."_

_"Just a minute," Lucifer told her and went to get the box of chocolates. "I picked these out for you. They're the best kind. Belgian."_

_Ellie took the box. "And you think you could bribe me too! Well, you just keep showing how dumb you are, don't you?" She grabbed a few chocolates to stick in her bag and stuffed one in her mouth, then dumped the rest on his head, making sure she'd swallowed the chocolate she was eating before she spoke again. "Well, you thought wrong!" She cried, some of the chocolate she had eating still clinging to her teeth. "Now get out of my sight before I turn you into a bug and stomp on you!" _

_And as Lucifer opened mouth to protest, buoyed by the fact that she'd eaten some of the chocolate, she turned on her heel, stomped to her dorm room, and slammed the door in his face without another word, leaving him with nothing to do but go home and plan. He'd lost the battle, but in his gut, he knew he would win this war._

* * *

_"Where's the scotch?" Lucifer demanded as he burst into the penthouse. "Or the whiskey, or the beer..anything!"_

_"I'm guessing your meeting with the lovely Miss Mikaelson did not go as well as you thought it would?"_

_"No, it did not," Lucifer scoffed. "And no smart remarks. Just get me my drink!"_

_"Well, apparently being rejected by a worthwhile woman is making someone testy," Dexter clicked his tongue and poured Lucifer a double scotch. Lucifer gulped it down and ran for his laptop, quickly skyping Selina._

_"Doctor Warren!" He yelled, completely ignoring the old woman on the couch across from Selina. "Doctor Warren, I need help!"_

_"It'll have to wait," Selina told him and gestured at the old lady. "Gertrude and I are in the middle of a session."_

_"Who is that, dear?" Gertrude asked with a grin. "Is that your young man?"_

_"No, it's my neediest patient," Selina said through her teeth. "But he'll have to wait. You were here first."_

_"And thank you for calling me a young man," Lucifer told Gertrude. "I haven't heard that enough today." He paused and gave her his sweetest smile. "Would you mind if I borrowed the good doctor? It will only take a second."_

_"I don't mind," Gertrude shook her head, falling under his spell as Selina rolled her eyes. "You young people do what you need to do. I can wait."_

_"No, you can't!" Selina cried, really not wanting Lucifer to have his way. "You're old! You could be dead tomorrow!"_

_Gertrude and Lucifer both gave her a look. "I mean," she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. Lucifer, you have five minutes. Make it quick." _

_Lucifer opened his mouth to start talking while Gertrude pretended not to listen, but before he could say a word, Selina frowned. "You better have a very good reason for being so rude," she told him. "You know I'm more than happy to see you outside of our regularly scheduled sessions if it's an absolute emergency, but just what is so important that you needed to just interrupt like this?"_

_Dexter heard the chiding and began chuckling silently while Lucifer struggled to get out an apology. "I'm sorry, I truly am, but I just got back from my meeting with Miss Mikaelson, and..."_

_"Let me guess," Selina replied dryly. "Didn't go so well? Let me express what a shock that is."_

_"Sarcasm is not helpful," Lucifer shot back. "I bought her all those nice chocolates and you know what she did? She dumped them on my head! Let them roll all over the dirty floor!"_

_Selina put her head down, her body shaking as she struggled not to laugh, which was very difficult._

_"Are you laughing?" Lucifer asked. "Is this amusing to you? Stop that!"_

_"Sorry," Selina got out as she looked up at him and tried to catch her breath. "I truly am sorry, but I have to say that even though I've never met this girl, I already like her more than her pretentious relative Elijah Mikaelson."_

_Lucifer scoffed. "Well, now that you've had a laugh at my expense, tell me the right way to proceed, because I truly have no idea. I've never been in this position before!"_

_"Okay," Selina nodded. "I know you'll find this very hard to hear and I very much doubt you'll actually do it, but in my opinion, the best thing to do now is just let this go. Step back, take a breath, and see what she does now that she knows how sorry you are. The ball is in her court now and she has to take the next step."_

_"Excuse me?" Lucifer asked. "Are you saying I'm at her mercy now? That my only choice is just to sit and do nothing?"_

_"Yeah," Selina nodded. "I truly think that would be the best thing. But don't worry, I am fully prepared for you to ignore me."_

_"I know you mean well, Doctor, but I think I have a better idea!" Lucifer exclaimed._

_"Well, look at that," Selina clapped her hands down on her thighs and sighed. "He has another idea. What a surprise."_

_"I'll just spoil her more!" Lucifer cried. "Surely that will convince her of my devotion. And what woman doesn't like nice, pretty things?"_

_"Well, not many that I know of, but seriously, if the chocolates didn't work, what makes you think anything else will, especially in large quantities?"_

_"What a marvelous idea you had!" Lucifer exclaimed. "Thank you very much, Selina!" He looked down at himself. "Dear me, I look a fright, don't I? I'm going to go clean myself up and change. This is making me feel better already!" _

_He turned on his heel as Selina called after him. "No, Lucifer, that's not what I meant! Come back here!"_

_Dexter sighed and looked at her with sympathy. "Give it up," he said. "He's gone."_

_"I don't understand why on Earth he would think that's what I meant!" Selina huffed. "It makes no sense! How did he decide that's what I was trying to say?"_

_Dexter shrugged. "I stopped trying to figure him out a long time ago. Only his father knows, I think, if anyone does at all."_

* * *

_Lucifer parked in the university parking lot, but instead of getting out of his car, he just sat in it, gripping the steering wheel tightly. It had been two weeks, he'd lost track of how many gifts he'd sent Eleanor, and she hadn't sent a single word back. So even though it was the last thing he wanted, he'd come to tell her that he'd gotten her message loud and clear and she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore._

_Finally, at last, he was able to pull himself out of the car and look at his reflection in the side mirror. Instead of his usual suit and tie, he wore neat blue jeans, a red shirt, and a black leather jacket. Hopefully much more approachable than the fool who'd been chasing after her before. Satisfied, he opened the car door one more time and took out a bouquet of lilies of the valley, one last goodbye present for her of her favorite flowers._

_Heading inside, he expected the place to be bustling with activity, to possibly even hear another fight in progress, but he heard nothing. The dormitory seemed abandoned. Where had everyone gone? Was Eleanor gone too? Or what if something terrible had happened to her? What if that Billy fellow from before had gotten ideas in his head?_

_The idea filled Lucifer with urgency and panic and he sprinted toward Ellie's dorm room, knocking furiously on her door when he reached it, even though he was panting and exhausted._

_Eventually, Ellie answered, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, giving him a look that kept him out in the hallway. "May I help you?"_

_"Yes, hi, um..." Lucifer got out, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to remember what he'd planned to say. Finally, he just handed her the flowers. "These are for you."_

_Ellie took the bouquet but her eyes were still serious. "All these gifts, they aren't gonna change things, you know. I'm not the sort of person who will just automatically be won over by _stuff."

_"Yes, my dear," Lucifer sighed. "You've made that crystal clear."_

_"And how did you know these are my favorite kind of flower?" She asked, holding out the small bouquet._

_"Oh," he shrugged. "I just looked at your Facebook page. You list practically everything you like, don't you?"_

_"Right," Ellie nodded. "Yes, I do." She put the bouquet on the table._

_"Where's is everyone?" Lucifer asked. "It seems like the whole campus has been abandoned."_

_"It's spring break," Ellie explained. "Everyone's out partying or whatever."_

_"I see," Lucifer nodded. "And why aren't you? Why have you trapped yourself in as glum a place as this?"_

_She shrugged, blushing a little. "I would have been home alone because Mom and Dad jetted off to Africa for some sort of medical thing and cause Mom wanted to go on a safari. I could have gone too, but..."_

_"But you would rather stay keep your nose in your books."_

_"Yep," Ellie nodded. "Exactly."_

_"All right," Lucifer sighed. "Now that I know you're fine, I won't take up any more of your time. I thought that Billy fellow from before was up to something which is why I rushed over here." He started to turn and walk away._

_Ellie sighed and took a few steps toward him. " The gifts don't matter to me, but...when you defended me from Billy earlier, and when you were scared that he would hurt me again just now and rushed to check on me...that counts. I appreciate it, regardless of how I might have acted before. Even though I was a bit defensive...thank you."_

_Lucifer smiled. "Really?"_

_Ellie gave him a shy smile back. "Yes."_

_He turned and stepped just up to the threshold, not wanting to press his luck, all the while suddenly struggling to get a deep breath. "Just so you know, Eleanor Mikaelson, I _would_ kill for you."_

_He made a slight movement and Ellie reached out a hand to stop him from coming inside the room."Don't even think about it," she told him. "I'm still very mad at you! Mad as hell, in fact."_

_"But?" Lucifer prodded._

_Ellie shook her head. "There _is _no 'but'."_

_"Oh, I'm sure there's a tiny, small, minuscule 'but' somewhere." He took her arm and started his lips on a blazing trail up to her shoulder._

_"Don't do that!" Ellie said and made an admittedly half-hearted effort to pull away. "It's not right!"_

_He smiled wickedly. "Well, isn't that the point, darling?"_

_"Well, no, maybe...I..." Ellie's breath was picking up, her body temperature was rising. And this was just from him kissing her arm. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like when he reached more sensitive places. Actually, she did have _some _idea and waiting for that was making her crazy._

_"Oh, what the hell," she muttered and just jumped on him, beginning to kiss him furiously._

_"Eleanor, do you want to explain...?" He began, looking a little surprised._

_"No, do you want to stop a good thing?" Ellie asked._

_"Certainly not," he shook his head and put her down on her bed as they began tearing off their clothes. "Could we really stop it though? It's like stopping a tsunami at this point."_

_"Right," Ellie agreed. She didn't need much in terms of foreplay. Just lips on neck, shoulders, and inner thighs and then before they knew it, he was buried deep inside her, over and over._

_"Yes," she cried. "Oh, yes! How did I go without this for so long?"_

_"Beats me," Lucifer told her as she threw her arms around him and bit his earlobe. Finally, they they climaxed._

_"Wow," Ellie panted. "Just wow."_

_"Are you done?" Lucifer asked._

_"I don't think so...I think I need more. Lots more, don't you?"_

_"Oh, yes," Lucifer nodded. "So...we're completely alone here, are we?"_

_"Yeah," Ellie nodded. "It's just me."_

_"So...we have the run of the place. We could do it anywhere."_

_"Yeah," Ellie grinned. "We could."_

_And they did, on every surface they could reach. It even got more acrobatic the longer they went._

_"Wow," Lucifer remarked at one point. "That was fabulous. I had no idea you could bend that way!"_

_"Mom and I do yoga," she winked and ran a finger down his cheek. "I'm very flexible!"_

_"Good to know," Lucifer grinned back and chuckled. "Very good to know."_

_Finally, after a good few rounds on Eliza's bed (something she would never know about), they ended up back in Ellie's own bed._

_"Sorry," Ellie apologized, squishing against him and running her hands up and down his body. I know my bed's kind of small..."_

_"'Kind of'?" Lucifer winced and put his arms around her. "A mouse couldn't be comfortable here. I don't know how you stand it."_

_"Well, it's just what there is," Ellie sighed. "This place isn't much fun when everyone's gone. The food's terrible, they dial down the hot water so the showers are only lukewarm on a good day, and...and the sheets...Mom tried to get me really nice ones but..." she sighed._

_Lucifer grinned and held up a fistful of sheet. "Is that why you kept the pink silk ones I got you?"_

_"Yes," Ellie sighed. "It's just...with midterms and everything, I was feeling a little...overworked and tired and like I needed some comforting so...I saved the sheets and a couple of the pairs of panties cause the ones I wore to your place before went missing...and perhaps that second box of chocolates too..."_

_"I knew you would!" Lucifer grinned. "Don't think I didn't see you eat the piece from the first box!"_

_Ellie sighed. "Don't consider this complete acquiescence, but...I suppose you've convinced me to...loosen up a little. Treat myself. It's a start. Thank you."_

_"You're welcome," Lucifer told her. "I know I've caused you a lot of trouble and pain but it's good to know it hasn't been all bad." He made a slight movement and his head hit the headboard hard. "Damn this bed!" He yelled. "Why is it so small!"_

_He gave Ellie a look. "I promise you that we'll keep any future trysts in locations of your choosing, but I'm begging you, can they be in a place with a bigger bed? I'm not at my best when I'm crammed in like this."_

_Ellie's eyes widened. "This is you...being _bad_? Holy cow!"_

_Lucifer sighed. "It's been a while. I could be out of practice."_

_"You could have fooled me," Ellie gave him a smile and pulled him close to kiss him soundly. "Now come here."_

_"Yes, ma'am," Lucifer chuckled and kissed her back. "I certainly will. No need to tell me twice."_


	19. It's So Nice To Be With You

Ludovic wasn't normally a morning person, and usually tried to sleep as long as possible, but his eyes opened very early, just as the sun was coming up, and the beauty of it struck him. He gave Helene's sleeping form a gentle kiss on the cheek, grabbed some pants, and then, after putting them on, headed out of the tent and into the open. He smiled and took a dep breath. It was so calm that at times like this, it was hard to remember that they were on the run from the law.

He looked a little longer, then turned, startled by the sound of a twig snapping. His face twisted into the start of a snarl, but when he saw it was just Helene looking at him sheepishly, he relaxed.

"I didn't mean to step on that twig and scare you," she smiled and came to put her arms around him. "I just wanted to see what you were looking at."

"Sunrise," Ludovic pointed. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah," Helene nodded. Then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his shoulder.

"You know," he told her as he played with her hair and then grabbed her hand to kiss it. "I didn't mean to wake you; but sometimes I like to come have a look when the sun is rising and all the colors are in the sky. I think it's just beautiful."

"Yeah," Helene whispered in agreement. "It's beautiful!"

"You know what's even more beautiful though?" Ludovic questioned and pulled her close. "You, you sexy witch!"

Helene giggled. "You just want sex. And it's good timing too." She looked him over, a wicked glint in her eye. "I think I like you better with the pants _off!"_

Ludovic grinned. "It can be arranged. But holding you tight like this during the first light of day is even better!" He gently kissed her forehead as she looked up at him.

With a grin, she pulled away from him and began walking a few feet away. Stubbornly, he immdiately followed after her, and when she finally stopped, he came behind her, put his arms around her waist, and gently kissed her neck and a bit of her exposed shoulder. "You know, I can always transform again, if that's what it takes."

"Oh, please don't," Helene shook her head. "Do you know how giant you are when you're a wolf? It almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Yeah," Ludovic nodded. "I could sense that. That's why I tried to be gentle. I hoped it would calm you down. Make you not so afraid of me."

"Well, it felt kind of good when you were sniffing me," Helene admitted and then reached up to touch his brown locks. "You know, your fur is very soft. Just like your hair."

Ludovic chuckled. "I may spend a lot of my life outdoors but I know a thing or two about conditioners. Trust me. Don't want to be all covered in knots if I don't have to be." He paused. "Seriously, though, I'm sorry if I scared you in my wolf form. I really didn't mean to. I was just curious."

Helene shrugged and locked eyes with him. "I really wasn't bad. I knew it was you so I wasn't like, terrified out of mind. That was just the first time it really hit home to me how _big_ you are when you're a wolf!"

He pulled her close enough so that their lips were nearly touching. "Are you scared of me now?" He asked.

"No," Helene shook her head. "I'd actually really rather kiss you now." She leaned forward and kissed him deeply and he quickly kissed her back as they squeezed each other tight. Things quickly got hot and heavy, but before they removed any clothing, Ludovic pulled away.

"You know, Helene, you're a very good kisser!"

"You aren't bad either, except for when you have werewolf breath!" She giggled.

"Really? I thought you said it wasn't bad when I was on top of you in my werewolf form."

Helene swallowed and blushed. "No, it wasn't bad," she shook her head. "It was just intense. It should come as no surprise to you that I never had anything like that happen before."

"Really?" Ludovic raised an eyebrow. "You mean, Adrian never turned around you?"

Helene shook her head. "Not in an intentional, controlled way like you did. I saw him turn once we were younger and he attacked me. It got me put in the hospital and I wasn't too keen on being around him when he was turned after that. Happened when he was a vampire too."

Ludovic bared his teeth. "Was the attack on purpose?"

"No," Helene shook her head. "From what I remember, we were young and misjudged how wild he would get when he turned. It definitely wasn't intentional or his mother would give him such an earful. Or worse."

Ludovic smiled. "I have no doubt you were nervous when you saw me like that, but...thank you for trusting me." He put a hand on her face. "It was amazing." Then he kissed her lightly. "I have to go into the city. I promise I won't be long."

"Go where?" Helene asked. "Where do you possibly need to go now? You're not just going to abandon me here, are you?"

"No, I promise I'll come back," he told her firmly. "I just...I want to get supplies and food and things and if I'm lucky, be able to be absolutely sure no one is out and about looking for us. We've been lucky so far, but who knows how long that will last?"

"Are you _crazy_?" Helene cried, her eyes wide. "No way in hell are you gonna go into the city, risk our freedom, and leave me here by myself! If you think we need more supplies, just tell me what and and I'll zap them up! I'm sure it's been long enough that my magic isn't nuts anymore."

"Good to know," Ludovic nodded. "It means you'll be able to take care of yourself until I get back. That's really a load off my mind."

"Here's a thought," Helene told him stubbornly. "If you're that worried, you can, you know, _not leave_!"

Ludovic chucked her under the chin. "Nice to know you're missing me already and seem to be willing to throw everything away to live with me and my werewolf breath in the woods." He then took her in his arms and kissed her soundly. "You stay near the tent and have wood nearby so you can always keep a fire going and you'll be fine. I promise." He took a deep breath and let her go. "Okay, bye! I'll be back soon, I promise!"

He then began walking away with his back to her, biting his lip on a smile as she continued to yell and curse at him for leaving her.

* * *

"Oh, my gosh!" Kayla cried. She'd felt nervous as she'd ridden up to the house and saw Kai and her father talking to one another, jumped off her horse and made a run for it, arriving just in time to see Kai running around the kitchen while Elijah ran after him with an old, rusty hatchet, threatening his life with every breath. "Daddy, stop! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

This made her father stop for a breath, but he still held the hatchet high. "I don't think so! Once I get my breath back, I'm going to make sure that Mr. Parker here is nothing short of impotent!"

"I have to say that I object to this," Kai panted as he began running again. "I think I like my family jewels where they are, thank you. Aren't there other ways we could resolve this? Elijah? Mr. Mikaelson? Sir?"

"See?" Kayla cried. "He was polite! He called you 'Sir' even though you are trying to castrate him!"

"I'm only doing it because I know that once that happens, you won't find him so irresistible."

"Oh, please," Kayla said, chin up. "If you cut them off, I'll jut hide them somewhere and we'll get them back on with magic!"

"Or with help from a doctor," Kai added. "That works too..."

Just then, Selina came in wearing a floppy pink sun hat and a pink and purple dress, a basket of fresh flowers hung over her arm. "Oh, my stars!" She yelled, her eyes wide. "Elijah, what on Steve's green Earth...?"

"It was then that Elijah realized he still held the hatchet over his head. He lowered it down, his gaze boring into hers. "I know you told me to get rid of this," he remarked.

"Yes, I did," Selina replied. "And this is why, you crazy person! Why did you keep it?"

"To castrate Kai!" Kayla cried, taking the opportunity to grab Kai and hold him close against her as she blushed bright red. "That's why, Mom!"

Selina narrowed her eyes on her husband. "Oh, I can't wait for you to explain this to me," she said, hands on hips. "And you tell me _now."_

"Well, I had a very good reason!" Elijah excused himself and pointed at Kai. "This lowlife rat asked me if Kayla could come live with him permanently! Isn't that _terrible_, Selina? Can you believe his nerve?"

Selina tried not to laugh and settled for rolling her eyes instead. "I see. I can also see that you're very troubled about this. But wouldn't it be better to talk about it in a calm, mature, responsible, _adult_ way? Cause I know you secretly live in terror of my father treating you the same way you're treating Kai, so I would think you would have some empathy and understanding instead!"

Elijah flushed, looking down at the floor and not meeting anyone's eyes. "There's nothing to discuss," he said firmly. "Cause our daughter is not going anywhere with him! He's not taking her anywhere!"

Selina sighed and put her basket on the kitchen island. "Well, whether you like it or not, it's already happened. He's already taken her and with her consent too! She's crazy about him! And I give him a lot of credit for asking you first, like a true gentleman, instead of just sneaking around behind your back, even though that would have meant a lot less trouble for both of them."

Kai cleared his throat and reached for a basket of fruit on the island. "Excuse me, but...may I have an apple?"

"Sure," Selina nodded. "Go ahead!"

"But just before he could grab it, Elijah brought the hatchet down and split the apple in half.

"Oh, give me that!" Selina cried and gently but forcefully took it from him so that no one would be hurt. "I'm keeping this. You've abused the privilege!"

Now that the hatchet was in the hands of a more responsible person, Kayla felt a bit braver. "Are you done acting stupid, Daddy? I love you, but for heaven's sake!"

"Far from it!" Elijah replied, crossing his arms and continuing to give Kai, who was now pale, a glare that could kill. But before he could say anything else, Ricky and Remiel returned from the walk they'd been taking.

"We got more apples on our walk!" Remiel said, not immediately noticing the tension in the room.

Then Ricky noticed the hatchet and his eyes widened. "Well, this is a nice welcome. What in the name of Steve do you have in your hands, Grandma?"

"This?" Selina looked down at it. "One of your grandfather's toys that I'm going to dispose of very soon."

"You wouldn't dare!" Elijah cried.

"Oh, I certainly _would_ dare!" Selina swore.

"I think we should go to my room before Dad challenges you to a duel or something," Kayla whispered to Kai and took his hand. "Come on."

They slipped away as Selina and Elijah stared at one another and Remiel eyed Ricky. "I know this will be an amazing coming from me. I need to say it though: I love your family, but sometimes it seems like they can just be..." She broke off and shook her head, unsure of how to finish. But she didn't need to.

"Yeah," Ricky nodded, thinking they should go too. "I know what you mean."

"Good," Remiel said and let him lead her out of the kitchen.

* * *

"No, no, no, no!" Eloise growled in frustration. In a few days, she and Adrian were going for one last hurrah at Noah's before the girls came and she couldn't find anything stylish that would fit her expanding belly. That's why she was starting this project early. Finding something that was both cool and would fit was a bit of a chore. Then she managed to find a red A-line blouse in the back of her closet. It wasn't her favorite style, but maybe, with a pair of black stretchy jeans, it just might...

She held it up against her and looked at the mirror. That actually wasn't bad. It was then that she noticed Adrian sneaking up behind her, kissing her neck, and putting his hands on her chest.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," She smiled. "You know, they're still as big as they were yesterday. And if you were hoping to sneak up on me, you shouldn't have walked in front of the mirror."

"I wasn't trying to surprise you at all," he said as he grinned and kissed her neck. "I _wanted _you to see me."

"While you're here, I have a question," Eloise said.

"Sure," Adrian nodded. "Shoot."

"Is this-" She held the red shirt against her again-"cool enough to wear to a nightclub if I pair it with black jeans?"

"Yes, please wear that!" Adrian nodded. "Not only will you look amazingly sexy and cool, but..." He straightened and she was able to focus on his own jeans and red shirt. He'd been picking out an outfit just like she was. "We'll be twins!"

"And that makes you happy?" Eloise asked.

"Does it make me happy to be one of the two most stylish people at that night club?" Adrian nodded. "Heck yes!"

"Are you sure?" Eloise asked, looking skeptical. "I mean, thanks for the compliment, but I think this outfit makes me look fat, just like everything else in my closet."

Adrian took her face in his hands and kissed her gently but soundly. "I promise you that you've never looked sexier than while you've been carrying our girls."

She smiled and gently caressed his face. "Thank you. I needed that." Then she chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Well, I just...you're so open and physical and stuff now," Eloise replied. "It wasn't too long ago that you wouldn't come near me and thinking like that about me made you sick to your stomach!"

Adrian shrugged. "You're my wife now, so it's different." He began gently nudging her toward the bet until she ended up on the mattress. "We're married so now...now I need to do my duty as your husband...if it's all right with you."

"Yes, please," Eloise smiled, helping him get her skirt up, then grinning wider as he began tasting her after throwing her panties on the floor. "That's good," she assured him. "You can go a little harder if you want!"

"Yes ma'am," Adrian nodded, doing just that as Eloise giggled and squeaked, her tongue running over her lips. He went harder and harder until she climaxed, letting out a cry and panting heavily.

"Good?" He asked, taking her hand. "Or too much?"

"Good," Eloise assured him. "_Very_ good! Where in the heck did you learn how to do that with your tongue?"

"Well, I can't let you in on all my secrets," Adrian chuckled and kissed her gently. "What fun would that be?"

"Good point," Eloise admitted as Adrian handed her her panties. They then sat in silence for a few seconds before he spoke, changing the mood in the room.

"It's important to me to make sure you're relaxed and calm," he said. "I don't want you to spend all your time freaked out and worried because Helene and her werewolf boyfriend are still at large and no one at the Council seems to give a crap about finding them." His eyes narrowed. "That stupid werewolf jerk, Ludovic!" His hands became fists. "I don't know why she ran off with him when I was a werewolf too and it was the one thing she'd always go on and on about not tolerating. Maybe he's killed her in a fit of psychotic werewolf rage! Wouldn't that be a lesson to her? She had the good werewolf all along and she threw him away!"

Eloise sighed and put a hand on Adrian's thigh. "You really seem worked up about this. Is it because you're still in love with her? It is, isn't it? And the only reason you're with me is because you can't have her? You know if that's the case, you could have been honest about it instead of going all the way and marrying me and stuff. How fair is to me to be married to a man who loves someone else?"

Adrian sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said. "Helene and I still have _many_ issues, but...none of them are romantic. And I have no idea why this is making me so mad because Helene and I...romantically, we were wrong for each other in every possible way!_ Nothing_ about our relationship helped either of us. It was...it was a mess!"

"And you don't think the one with _me_ is a mess?" Eloise asked, brightening.

"No," Adrian said firmly and took her face in his hands. "You're my life, my heart, the reason I open my eyes in the morning and get out of bed...and the only people you'll ever have to share that honor with is our girls," he assured her as he put his hand on her belly. "I swear. I could never love anyone like I will love the four of you."

* * *

After Ludovic got into the city, he did a quick glance around to see if anyone was looking for him and Helene to haul their butts back to jail. But no one seemed to. He didn't see any wanted posters or anything with their faces on them. He wasn't even sure if people did that anymore.

After a while, he went into the first building where it looked like he could get a drink. It was virtually empty as he sat down on a bar stool and waited for someone to come back so he could order. It was Noah's club.

"Wow," Roxie remarked, starting a little as she came up from the storage room. She hadn't been expecting anyone, as usually people knew when the hours were and didn't come during off time, so they never felt the need to lock the door. "Wow, I wasn't really expecting to see anyone."

"Really?" Ludovic asked. "Is the place always this dead?"

Roxie looked him over. He reeked of werewolf and he was really good looking. Not as handsome as Vince of course, but awfully close. "No," she said at last. "It's just that we're closed at the moment."

"Oh, sorry, milady," Ludovic apologized and got off the bar stool. "You know anywhere around here I can get a drink?"

"Don't blame yourself," Roxie shook her head. "I know you're not from around here or any sort of regular, so you couldn't have known."

"Yeah, I'm just visiting," Ludovic nodded. "You got a nice place here."

He turned to go just as Noah came into the bar. After Roxie explained the situation, Noah insisted Ludovic stay.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked. "On the house, I insist. It's always nice to have someone new come in."

"Just whatever kind of beer is closest," Ludovic replied and sat down again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Noah replied, grabbing a really good brand of beer and pouring it out for him before turning to Roxie and helping her go over the inventory and unpack what she'd brought up.

Finally, he turned back to Ludovic. "So you're just visiting for the day?"

"Or a couple of days," Ludovic nodded. "I don't know yet." He looked around with a smile. "But I might stay a little longer and come here for a visit."

"That would be nice," Noah told him. "I think you'd have a good time. We're not just a dance club. We schedule events and parties every week." He leaned in. "You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

Ludovic bristled. "Yes, I'm a werewolf," he said. "Is that a problem? Are werewolves not allowed in this club?"

"No!" Noah shook his head. "Any species can come here and have a good time." He gestured at Roxie. "She's got werewolf blood herself. A lot of it."

"Yeah," Roxie nodded. "I do. And so does my husband. He does all the maintenance work around here." She paused. "You come here for any other reason besides a drink?"

"Yes, actually," Ludovic nodded and took a gulp from his glass. "My wife and I are traveling for our honeymoon and our car is crap. It's the second time it's broke down in a week." He sighed dramatically. "But that's part of the memory, I suppose. I was just looking for food and stuff before I went back and fixed things."

"Are you sure my husband and I can't help you?" Roxie offered. "Vince is also a very good mechanic and he's taught me a thing or two about repairing stuff."

"Thanks, but...I can figure it out," Ludovic assured her. "Really, I swear. You're very kind though."

"Well, okay," Roxie said doubtfully. "If you're sure."

"Where's your wife now?" Noah questioned. "Is she okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Ludovic nodded. "When I left, she said she wanted to go and get her hair or her nails done or some other womanly thing. So she's doing that and here I am at your delightful establishment talking to you wonderful people." He gave Noah a look. "You know how it is."

"Yeah," Noah chuckled. "I do. What's your name by the way? I'm Noah."

"I'm Michael," Ludovic told him, deciding to use the alias he'd used with Walter and Barbara. "And my wife's name is Lauren."

"Nice," Roxie smiled. "How sweet!"

It was then that a poster for the upcoming karaoke night/dance party caught Ludovic's eye. "Karaoke night?" He asked.

"Yeah," Roxie nodded. "We do that a couple times a month. It's fun! It doesn't even matter if you're a good singer or anything. We get barbecue, have lots of good music...a good time is had by all."

"And you got the orders for the pies to your mom, right?" Noah asked. "You didn't forget?"

"No, I didn't forget," Roxie promised. "She said she'd bring them by early in the day or I can go pick them up. Whatever."

"Her mom makes really good pie," Noah whispered to Ludovic. "Actually, she makes really good _everything_!"

"Now tell me the list of who's coming again," Roxie requested. "I gave mom the list so she could make enough dessert but before she makes it, she wants one more recount."

"Well, my whole family," Noah said. "Including spouses and children. Your mom, your uncle if he wants to come-"

Roxie scoffed. "Which I doubt he will because he hates fun."

"-Adrian and he's coming with Eloise so I have to make sure we have juice and clear soda and stuff like that-"

"Good!" Roxie nodded. "It's good for her to get out cause who knows when she'll have the chance again with three babies coming."

Other than when Noah had talked to him about the pie, the pair seem to have forgotten Ludovic was even there.

"Excuse me," he interrupted as his gut twisted just a little. "Eloise and Adrian?"

"Yeah, my brother and his wife," Roxie nodded. "She was kidnapped and held hostage by his crazy ex who tried to make her miscarry or even kill her."

"Oh, well isn't that unfortunate?" Ludovic got out. "I hope she's okay."

"She's getting there," Roxie nodded. "But they're both mad that neither Helene nor the nut who helped by doing the actual kidnapping have been caught. They escaped from jail, you know."

"How frightening," Ludovic told her. "You never know what sort of crazies are out there." He finished his beer and then gave Noah a look, wanting to get out as soon as possible now. "Are you sure I can't pay for this?" He asked.

"Nope," Noah shook his head. "I won't take your money. I know we probably won't see you for the party, but I hope you can come. And your wife, too."

"I'll let her know and we'll see what happens," Ludovic told him. "Thanks again for the drink. See you around."

* * *

Later that night, Remiel, clad in dark red lounging pajamas, tiptoed to Ricky's room, opened the door very gently, and peered inside. He was reading a book and seemed to be deeply absorbed in it. Part of her didn't want to disturb that, but another part told her that he wouldn't mind. She listened to the second part, opened the door more, and made her way in, standing in front of the bed and playing with her hair for a while before she cleared her throat, causing Ricky to look up and put the book, which was for class, down and give her his full attention. "Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't see you."

"It's all right," Remiel told him. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything."

"No, you're not," Ricky shook his head. "Just doing a little reading for class but I can do that any time."

"Thanks." She sighed. "I came straight here and didn't run into anyone. That was a relief."

"But you don't have to worry about that," Ricky assured her. "Everyone knows we're sleeping together. No one will give you grief. I mean, Grandma might squeal and give you a hug, but no one will get mad at you."

"I know that and it's comforting in a way, but it's also very strange. I don't know what to make of it." Remiel shrugged.

"Yeah," Ricky nodded and put his book on the bedside table. "I know what you mean." He looked her over. Her cheeks were red and her forehead was glistening with sweat. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just very warm in my room," Remiel replied, wiping her brow. "I seem to be...leaking water from my face."

"It's sweat," Ricky told her. "Your body is reacting to heat."

"Oh," Remiel nodded. "All right. "May I sleep in here with you? And can we open a window?"

"Sure," Ricky nodded. "I don't blame you. It's kind of hot for this time of year." He got the window open and when he turned back around, his jaw dropped. Remiel was standing naked in front of him, her pajamas neatly folded on his desk chair.

He blushed red and quickly put a hand over his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Remiel was surprised by his reaction. "I thought you wanted to sleep together, but if not, I can leave."

Ricky moved his hand, jumping off the bed and hopping around, eventually sweating a lot himself. "No, it's fine, we can sleep in the same bed." He paused. "But why?"

Remiel frowned. "Are you all right? Did I do something wrong? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, you didn't anything wrong," Ricky was quick to reassure her. "I just wonder why you're naked."

Remiel shrugged. "I didn't think it would make you react like that. You saw me naked a lot before. And you're going to be tattooing people all over their bodies, aren't you?" She shrugged. "It doesn't bother me like that. To me, this is just a vessel. A flesh sack. But I apologize for not considering your feelings."

"Oh, it's not that," Ricky hastened to assure her. "I'm fine with nakedness. I _am! _ And damn it, woman! Now you're even _more _beautiful with your round belly and full breasts and..." He broke off to run his hands through his hair. "Help me, Steve!" He looked up at the ceiling. "Remiel, you're torturing me!"

Remiel shook her head. "I'm very confused. I thought...I thought we were becoming. What's the word on Earth? Friends?"

"We are!" Ricky assured her. "But for Heaven's sake! You're doing things to me!" He paused. "My body is reacting to yours in a..." He lowered his eyes down to his crotch, which was bulging. "A big way. You really...you're really getting me going! You're turning me on!" He paused. "Like the other day when we were in the barn and we kissed and...now you're standing naked in front of me!" He took a deep breath. "I'm only a man! I have needs! And what I really need now is _you_!"

Remiel's hands clenched and unclenched. "I didn't mean to distress you," she got out. "I'm very sorry. I'll get dressed and go back to my room now." She was confused and hurt by his reaction but it seemed like her leaving would make it all stop and that was better for both of them.

"No, you don't have to leave!" Ricky cried. "Just, you know, put on your pajamas, or underwear and t-shirt if it makes you feel less hot while I do the same for myself. But please stay. I can't imagine going to sleep on my own now."

Remiel put her underwear and a t-shirt on, then gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I like sleeping in your arms very much," she told him.

"Good," Ricky breathed a sigh of relief. "Me too."

Now that she was covered, Remiel made her way to the bed and Ricky joined her soon after, putting the blankets over both of them.

"I...what do you know about the party on Friday at Noah's?" She asked him.

"Oh, it'll be so much fun!" Ricky enthused. "You should come!"

"I don't know," Remiel shook her head. "I had too much alcohol and behaved horribly last time. What if it happens again? Maybe I should just...not go anywhere beyond this house." She sighed. "I'm so horrible at this. I don't know what you want, or what you need. Or how to even do relationships."

Ricky grinned. "One of the things I need should be obvious. I can't even look at you without being overtaken by the urge to have my way with you."

"You're right," Remiel chuckled. "How could I forget that?"

"Can I call you my girlfriend?" Ricky asked.

"Do we have to label it?" Remiel asked. "I think I'll be a terrible girlfriend." She shook her head nervously.

"Just be yourself," Ricky suggested, pulling her close. "And enjoy the evening with me. Don't think about it too much. You'll do great. And if you don't want to drink, I'm sure we can find you something that doesn't have alcohol in it."

"Maybe that's a good idea."

"What if people ask what our relationship is?" Remiel asked. "What will we say?"

"Well, if you aren't comfortable being a girlfriend, what do you _want_ me to say?" Ricky asked. "That you're the mother of my child? It's true, at least."

Remiel shrugged. "Whatever you want. I have no idea. I suck at all of this."

Ricky smiled and kissed her hair. "Well, I don't think you're sucking now," he reassured her as he put a hand under her chin and kissed her deeply.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go?" Kayla asked as she went with Kai to the door. "You don't have to. I'm more than willing to share my room and you're very welcome!"

"Thanks, but...it's okay. And it's not like I won't come back," Kai said. "You'll see me tomorrow."

"Well, all right," Kayla nodded and grabbed the doorknob to open the door. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"No, I love _you_ more."

"Make it stop," Elijah muttered from his place next to Selina by the kitchen island. "Will he _ever_ leave?"

"Stop that!" Selina remonstrated and gave him a swat on the back of the head.

It was then that Kayla turned to her father. "Kai is leaving, Daddy," she made clear to him. "I mean, he's coming back, but for now, he's leaving."

"Thank Steve," Elijah muttered. "I thought he'd decided to move in!"

"Elijah, go say 'Goodnight' to Kai," Selina suggested.

Elijah scoffed. "He's a grown man! He doesn't need me to do things like tell him good night and tuck him in bed!"

"Do it now," Selina growled, then added in a softer, but no less forceful tone, "please."

"It's okay, Ms. Warren," Kai called from outside. "He doesn't need to do that. I'll be the nice one here. Goodnight, Mr. Mikaelson. Ms. Warren. Sleep well. It was a nice visit."

"Yes, you're the nice one all right," Elijah called after him. "Just like you were when you let Victoria die!"

The room was plunged into silence and Kayla grabbed Selina's arm as their jaws dropped. Finally, she spoke. "Daddy, what's _wrong_ with you? Why would you say something so horrible?"

Hearing the distress in Kayla's voice, Kai came back inside and held her tight. He thought something like this would happen, which is why he'd stayed out on the porch. "It's okay, Kayla," he assured her before kissing her hair and leaving again.

Selina then turned on Elijah. "If you don't go out there and apologize on hands and knees right this minute, I'm gonna leave you and not come back!" She grabbed two beers from the fridge and slammed them down on the breakfast bar. "And take those with you."

Elijah shut his eyes tight. He'd regretted what he'd said the second it had come out of his mouth. He took a deep breath, grabbed the beers, and went outside, hoping Kai hadn't left yet.

Meanwhile, Kayla hugged her mother hard. "Mom, Dad's a good man. Why would he say something so cruel?"

Selina shook her head. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but I just don't know. I guess, to him, even though you're grown, you're always gonna be his baby and Kai's had a colorful life, so maybe your father thinks he'll hurt you or something. Not that that excuses being rude, but..."

"Kai would die for me!" Kayla said. "At least I'm pretty sure he would!"

"_You_ know that and _I _know that, but it's no use trying to make your father understand," Selina said. "He needs to realize it for himself."

Meanwhile, Elijah breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Kai was still making his way to his car.

"Kai!" He shouted.

Kai didn't turn around. "I know, I know! I'm leaving, okay?"

"Well, maybe you don't need to go so fast," Elijah told him. "I have beer. Want to sit on the porch with me?"

Kai did turn now. "I don't know," He said. "What's the catch? Did you poison it or something? Is this a trick?"

Elijah held the bottles out for Kai to inspect. "Selina handed them to me and I haven't tampered with them. See? I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

"Oh, all right," Kai nodded. "Let's do it."

They sat in awkward silence for a little bit and then Elijah spoke. "Look, I'm sorry I've made things so difficult for you and Kayla, but...you have to understand. She's my baby and I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I'm overprotective, I know, but..."

"No, I understand," Kai reassured him quickly. "You'd never know it from looking at me but I come from a powerful magical line and I've...I've had this _feeling_ for a while now that I can't explain. A really weird, not-good feeling."

"So...you want to protect Kayla too?" Elijah asked. "You're not just going to drag her into danger?"

"Of course not!" Kai shook his head. "I would die for Kayla if I needed to. She is _so_ important to me. I just want her to be happy."

"So...if she came to live with you, she could still come visit us?"

"Yeah, of course!" Kai nodded. "I wouldn't stop her from doing that! I know she loves this place and I do too!"

"Even in spite of me," Elijah gave a chuckle and shook his head. "Wow. Logically, I've always known that you would do anything for Kayla. That's why I've been a bit...jealous. She always needs you now. She doesn't need me."

"Yeah, she does," Kai nodded. "That's why you shouldn't drive her away." He grinned then. "Were you seriously jealous of me because Kayla likes me? Please tell me more!"

"Don't push your luck," Elijah said. "Just drink your beer and enjoy the night."

"Right," Kai nodded, really wanting him to repeat his confession even though he'd heard it clearly. "Yes, sir."


	20. Trust In Me

The sun was just about to come up and Helene was half awake thanks to the chirping birds and other animal noises. As she cursed nature and tried to get back to sleep, another soud, that of a loud crunch and several thuds, like approaching footsteps, jolted her awake the rest of the way.

Aware that she was only clad in an old t-shirt of Ludovic's and nothing else, she grabbed a large branch that she'd kept in the tent just in case and stepped outside. Her heart was pounding, her palms and forehead were wet with sweat, and as she tried to get the branch up over her head, the sweetest voice she ever heard made her drop it on her bare foot instead.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Damn it," she swore. "Damn you! You made me drop a very large branch on my foot! It _hurts!_"

Ludovic smiled and put the bags he was carrying down, trying not to laugh too hard as she hobbled toward him.

"I don't know why you're laughing cause it's not funny!" Helene spat, her voice breaking. "I was all alone and I thought you were some creep who was gonna hurt me! I was scared!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized and ran his fingers through her hair. "I didn't mean to scare you. But now that I'm back, I _promise_ that you're safe, because I'm the biggest, baddest beast around here!"

He gave her a wink and a smile that was quickly wiped off his face as she frowned and gave him a slap, hard enough to send him stumbling backwards and fall. After he got his bearings, he put a hand to his face and looked up at her in surprise. Damn, she could really hit _hard!_

He growled in anger and tried to get to his feet, but Helene refused to accept his anger.

"Don't you have the nerve to get mad at _me!_" She said, getting close enough to poke him in the chest with her finger. "It's what you deserve for running off and leaving me all alone in the woods and then coming back to scare me half to death while acting like it's all a big joke!"

He knew that he had hurt her, that her fear was somewhat his fault. Even so, he grabbed her forearm and pulled her close to him. "I know this is my fault. I know you're pissed off; you've made it very clear." He paused, keeping his eyes on her. "But one thing _I _have to make clear is that one one, and I mean_ no one_ raises a hand to me." He paused, eying her trembling lip. "Even if you're a vision and I know you're probably not wearing any underwear right now."

They continued to glare at each other as he pulled her even closer. "You make me sick," she whispered. "You disgust me."

"Oh, yeah?" Ludovic said. "I wouldn't have come back if I'd known this is what I had to look forward to!"

"What?" Helene asked.

It was then that their lips touched and he didn't hesitate to kiss her deeply, his mouth crashing on hers. With her arms around his neck, he nudged her back against a nearby tree, his hands going up her long legs and thighs just to see if he'd been right about her not wearing any underwear.

"You'll find out soon enough, but no, I'm not wearing any panties right now," Helene growled, very angry she had to tell him that, but also very aroused by the look in his beautiful dark eyes. He looked like he wanted to eat her up.

He scoffed. "Doesn't matter if you are or not because we're going to do this either way, but thank you _so _much for making this easier for me." Then he undid his belt and his pants fell down around his ankles, showing Helene very clearly that he wasn't wearing underwear either.

Her eyes widened, and she just barely whispered something she'd said several times. "Big boy!"

But just as she finished, she barely had time to get another breath before he grabbed her, and then, without much ceremony, they began going at it against a tree. He kept his lips off hers so he could hear her moans and her whispering of his name which only aroused him more.

Eventually, Helene grabbed his face before he thrust again. "I never thought I'd say this," she panted, but-"

"But you want me to stop?" Ludovic interrupted. "Oh, all right. I guess-"

"Not stop!" Helene shook her head. "Pause. Move to the blanket. I don't think I can feel my butt anymore from it rubbing up against this tree!"

"Right," Ludovic nodded and carried her to the blanket where they they undressed completely and began going at it again.

"I see you missed this too," Helene got out.

"Oh? How can you tell?" Ludovic asked.

"It's hard," she got out and then let out a moan and a cry. "I mean, you're being so subtle about it!"

It went on until they both lost their breaths and collapsed beside each other, and he held her close, her head on his chest so he could play with her hair as they watched the sun.

"Wow," Helene breathed. "That was some homecoming!"

"Good," Ludovic grinned. "I'm glad you liked it." He paused, getting up. "And speaking of things you're going to like-" He grabbed a brown paper sack and placed it beside her. "I brought you gifts!"

"I hope this isn't stuff you expect me to cook, because I can't-ah!" She let out a shriek, a grin on her face as she pulled out a bottle of shampoo, a bottle of conditioner, and-"Soap!" She cheered. "I'm gonna be _clean!_"

"I thought you would like that," Ludovic smiled. "Yeah, I got you shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash for my bad breath-" He winked. "It won't last forever but it'll do for now."

"Yes!" Helene cheered and actually squeezed him hard. "This is the best present ever! Thank you! Now I'm starting to feel a bit more normal!" She then noticed another bag. "What's in here?"

"Have a look," Ludovic told her. "It's for a surprise."

"Huh." She got up, grabbed the other bag, and pulled out heels, a black dress, a necklace and some earrings, along with boots, nice dark jeans, and a t-shirt for him. "What's all this for?" She questioned. "What's the surprise?"

He grinned. "Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, now would it? Let's just say it's something that will show the world you're not so easily defeated. Not perfect because you've definitely made some mistakes, but...that you're still entitled to a life."

"What are you saying?" She asked. "I don't understand your babbling at all."

"Well, when I was out and about, I went into this club for a drink, made friends with the owner, and he invited you and me to a party they're having."

"Oh," Helene smiled. "That sounds like fun!"

"Only catch though...Eloise and Adrian will be there," he added without looking at her.

"What?" Helene cried. "Well, I can't go then! Why would you do this to me?! If we go, we'll get caught! Noah might even be in league with my parents and this is a way to trap me! I can't believe you agreed to do this! How stupid can you get?"

"Would you _relax?_ Ludovic urged. "We're not gonna get caught. Don't worry about it. And I highly doubt anyone at that bar is in league with your parents. It was mainly a werewolf crowd and we don't get into that sort of alliance with anyone unless there's a very good reason."

"But even so, why take the risk?" Helene repeated. "I have a debt to pay to society and if that means that I have to spend the rest of my life in the woods, away from civilization, then so be it!"

"You're not gonna have to be in the woods for the rest of your life," Ludovic assured her. "Even though you did wrong, you still deserve to have a life, and belong and be loved. This party is a chance to remind people of that. I know it's hard and I completely understand why you're reluctant, but...can you trust me about this? Please? I promise it will work and I wouldn't lie to you. Do you think I would? That I'm some horrible thug?"

"Well, of course not!" Helene shook her head. "Not anymore!"

Ludovic smiled and took his hand in hers. "You trusted me once to bring you into the wilderness and I need you to do it again. This will work out, I promise."

"All right," Helene sighed. "I trust you. It's crazy, but I do."

* * *

Isabella was standing in front of her closet in nothing but her skimpiest black lace bra and panty set as she looked over all her clothes to decide what to wear for the party.

"Nope, nope, hate that color, that makes me look like somebody's grandma, no, no, no..."

As she flipped through the dresses, she suddenly saw Tyler slink in out of the corner of her eye and sit down on her bed. She tried her best to take no notice of him and then he spoke.

"I like that look. You know, I think if you put shoes and a jacket with it, your brother might let you wear it in the club!"

She scoffed. "Don't be silly! This is underwear!"

"So?" Tyler pressed. "What's your point? And besides, I'm being sarcastic. Don't you know a joke when you hear it?"

"I know a _good_ joke when I hear it!" Isabella reassured him.

"So have you picked an outfit yet?" Tyler questioned.

"No, obviously not!" Isabella replied. "You would think with all these clothes, I could find something but it's very difficult!"

"Wear the backless black and silver jumpsuit," Tyler said. "If I may make a suggestion. It's very you."

She finally turned, both eyebrows in her hair. "How do you know what's me and what isn't?"

Tyler shrugged. "I just know you don't want to be a common girl, Isabella Morningstar. "Because you're definitely not that."

"No I'm certainly not," Isabella agreed, shaking out her long dark hair as she went back to rifling through her closet. "So...you think I should wear the black jumpsuit, huh?"

"Yes," Tyler nodded. "I do."

"Well," she pulled out a low cut red dress. "I think I'll wear this instead!"

"Oh, please," Tyler scoffed. "Don't even try it. I think we both know the second I leave here, you're gonna put on the jumpsuit. And heels too." He shrugged as she turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "You know, you're_ really_ childish!"

"Well, guess what?" Isabella returned. "I don't care!"

They lapsed into silence for a few seconds before Tyler cleared his throat. "So...we're _not_ gonna talk about it?"

"About what?" Isabella asked, glad she had rifling through her closet to occupy her so she wouldn't have to turn around and let him see the deep blush on her face.

"You know about what!" Tyler told her. "The fact that we had sex for the first time since we conceived our daughter!"

Isabella sucked in her breath, grabbed the black jumpsuit out of the closet, then headed to her jewelry cabinet to pick out what would go with it.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to talk about it," she said as she avoided his gaze again. "It's just that I don't...I don't know how to talk about stuff like that. Too many feelings!"

"I don't know how either but we could learn together, couldn't we?"

Isabella groaned. "Look, I know this is important and all, but...can't it wait? Can't we just...forget it for now and have fun at my brother's party? Please? It's the only way I'm gonna forget that thanks to me, our daughter is stuck in Hell with a crazy demon!"

"I suppose we could wait," Tyler nodded. "But do you really think it will help, or are you just trying to hide from the fact that our relationship is becoming deeper and you're scared?"

"Why do you always do this?" She groaned. "Why can't you accept me how I am and talk about the good stuff in my personality instead of focusing on what needs to be fixed?"

Tyler gave her a look. "Sweetheart, I accept plenty! If there wasn't a lot to like already, if I just wanted to rebuild you from the ground up, do you think I'd have a child with you already? Do you think I'd want to be around you as often as I am? Do you think I'd spend all my time pulling the curly hair my father gave me out of my head? Why are you so stuck on having things a certain way that you throw everything good that's already there out the window?"

"Fine!" An enraged Isabella cried and threw the jumpsuit on the bed. "If you want me to say it, I'll say it. I'm awful! I'm terrible! I'm a bad person who doesn't want to be seen with you. Are you happy? Do you want me to admit I'm a spoiled brat too? Because I know you think it all the time!"

"Not all the time, but you can't deny that sometimes you are...when you're not being the woman I love deeply,"

"Oh, don't you do that!" Isabella cried. "You can't trick me! I know when I'm being insulted and you can't sugarcoat it!"

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Tyler shouted. "You wanted me to say something nice about you. I did and you're still yelling! You really _are_ a piece of work." He scoffed. "You know what? Wear whatever the hell you want, do whatever the hell you want, I don't care. I'm going home."

"Not yet!" Isabella told him and he suddenly found himself handcuffed to her. "There," she said triumphantly. "Now you can't say I don't want to be seen with you!"

"Get this damn thing off my wrist!" Tyler cried. "Isabella, this is _insane_!"

"No," Isabella shook her head, looking very smug.

"How are you supposed to get dressed if we're stuck together like this?" He wanted to know. "Did you think of that before you came up with this ridiculous plan?"

"Easy," Isabella replied and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, she was wearing the jumpsuit. "Any more questions, don't ask; you're just gonna have to trust me."

"Oh, boy," Tyler rolled his eyes. "Coming from you, 'trust me' are two of the scariest words in the English language."

* * *

He (who still preferred to go by that rather than his given name Alec) was sitting in relaxing silence in his room when the door burst open and Lily-Eleanor strode in without so much as a knock.

"Why aren't you dressed for Uncle Noah's party, Alec?" She asked when she saw him. "It's almost time to go! Chop-chop!"

"Stop calling me that name! You know I hate it."

"Well, for starters 'He' is not even a name," Lily-Eleanor replied. "And Alec is what your parents named you, probably your father most."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Lily-Eleanor scoffed. "Just get dressed, would you? I'm not gonna be a loser and go to the party by myself. I need an escort!"

"Don't you have a brother who could take you?" He questioned. "And if I _was_ going, I'm already dressed. Please make note of all the fabric covering my body."

Lily-Eleanor scoffed at his slacks and sweater. "That's not what you wear to a party!"

"Well, _you're_ not dressed either," He indicated her workout clothes and tried to go back to his book. "Stop bothering me and get dressed yourself!"

"I was on my way to do that!" Lily-Eleanor snapped. "These are just my exercise clothes! I wanted to make sure you were getting with the program before I went to change!"

"Well, I don't think I'll go, so you just be on your merry way," He told her. "Thanks for stopping by!"

"Why don't you want to go?" Lily-Eleanor asked. "Tyler will probably be looking forward to seeing you so he and Isabella can thank you for your help!"

"They already thanked me, and I don't need to be thanked any more," He replied simply. "Therefore, there's no reason for me to be there. I'm sure Tyler and Isabella will understand. Please go away now." He tried to go back to his book, but still felt her eyes on him.

He turned his head a little and saw her out of the corner of his eye, her arms crossed. "If you're only not going because I'll be there, I'll stay home. That way, you can be with your friend and you won't feel like I'm ruining it."

Growling in frustration, He threw his book aside and rose to his feet. "Will you stop being such a child, Lily-Eleanor? That has to be the dumbest thing you've ever said, which is saying something, considering how long I've heard words come out of your mouth!"

"Then why won't you go?" Lily-Eleanor asked. "I don't understand you one bit!"

"Because going to clubs isn't my thing," He reminded her. "You know that. You know I prefer smaller gatherings."

Lily-Eleanor scoffed. "You didn't seem to mind it the day we made out in the bathroom!"

He bit his lip on a smile. "That was ages ago and you're still thinking about it?"

Lily-Eleanor blushed. "Yeah...no!" She cried. "I think you're just being stupid and making up excuses not to be around me. And what's up with that? Have I _offended_ His Highness for some reason?"

His eyes widened, and his book fell to the floor as he got to his feet. "Are you kidding me?" He got out. Then his voice began to rise. "Where do you come off, talking to me like that? Like I've never done you an ounce of good? I've done _everything_ for you! Including being your extra power so Tyler and Isabella could see Leila in Hell. You never say 'Please', you never say 'Thank you', you just...expect me to, like I'm a servant or something! And I hate it!"

"Well, all right," Lily-Eleanor's eyes were wide. "All right, you don't have to yell. Thanks for all your help with Tyler and Isabella."

"You're welcome!" He shouted. "Now was that so hard?" He shook his head. "I don't know how you do it, but you have a real talent for making me very angry!"

"Well, I'm sorry about that, but I'm still staying home so you can go to the club and see Tyler without making a fuss." She turned to go, but didn't get very far before she felt He grab her arm in a tight grip. "What are you doing?" She cried as she struggled. "Let go of me, you brute!"

He turned her around so she was looking into his eyes. "If I have to go to the club, so do you," he decided.

"Let go of me," she repeated and tried to hit his arms and back.

"Now you're going to take a shower and dress," he continued.

"Oh, make me!" Lily-Eleanor challenged.

"With pleasure," He returned. He then picked her up and put her over his shoulder, carrying her to the bathroom, and turning on the shower. Without bothering to turn it onto warm or undressing her, he pushed her under the spray.

"Cold!" She yelled. "That's cold, damn it!"

"Is it?" He questioned. He'd followed her in, but positioned himself in such a way that only a small amount of water was hitting him even as it soaked her.

Eventually though, he noticed her shivering and goosebumps and pulled her close. "There," he said. "I was just making a joke. I...let's warm you up a little."

"A little?" Lily Eleanor barked. "How about a lot? I'm freezing and shaking, and-"

She didn't get a chance to finish as his mouth crashed against hers and they began kissing deeply and peeling off each other's clothes, letting them pile up on the shower floor and be soaked.

"Better?" He asked as he began running his hands down her body.

"It...would help if you made the water warmer," Lily-Eleanor got out.

"We don't need warm water," He said. "We can do without it. You'll see."

But Lily Eleanor rolled her eyes, and with a little skillful maneuvering, she managed to get the water warm before continuing to kiss He. "Sorry about that, but I just don't have that much trust in your ability to do well at this without warm water."

"Well, you don't know if you don't try, do you?" He asked.

She scoffed and held the shampoo out to him."Will you shush before you ruin everything and wash my hair please? I would find it immensely enjoyable."

"Oh, all right," He gave her a small grin. "Since you said 'please.'" But even just washing her hair started to arouse him and by the time he'd scrubbed her with the soap and it was rinsing off her body and down the drain, he was kissing her repeatedly, her body pinned against the wall as he tried to figure out the best way to take her in the shower.

"You don't have to be delicate," Lily-Eleanor assured him. "If it hurts a little, it hurts a little."

With that, He stopping worrying so much about position and soon they were just going at it, Lily Eleanor's ass banging repeatedly against the shower wall.

"See?" He panted when they pulled apart for a second. "I told you I could get you warmed up!"

"Well, some of that credit goes to the water," Lily-Eleanor smiled and then grabbed his face to kiss him again. "But you're not doing so bad!"

When he was finally ready to take a break, Lily-Eleanor decided to scrub _him_ off, making a face when he backed away from her a little.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "It's just soap!"

"Sorry," He shook his head. "This is gonna sound crazy but sometimes I forget I'm not made of metal anymore. I thought the soap was gonna make me short circuit if it touched me."

"Ah," Lily Eleanor nodded as she gently slid the soapy wash cloth down his arms and then moved onto his stomach. "That is an oddly reasonable explanation. Are you better now?"

"Yes," He nodded. "I remember what I am."

After he was all scrubbed and clean, they went on to a more passionate round two with their hands going all over each other and, because standing against the shower wall proved not to the most comfortable, they resorted to touching to make each other climax instead.

Finally, they turned the water off and got out, clinging to one another for balance. "You know," Lily-Eleanor said, "That was one of the best damn showers I've ever had."

"I agree," He nodded. "Truly, I do."

"Now, we have a party to go to!" Lily-Eleanor said. "Put on those really snug blue jeans and that black silk t-shirt I know you have in your closet!"

"Or we could get back in the shower..." He suggested in his best sexy voice. "Go to bed...wouldn't that be more fun?"

"No, but props on doing a damn good job of trying to seduce me!" Lily-Eleanor told him with a smile as she zapped the clothes she thought would look best on the bed for him. "You know, if we hadn't just done it in the shower all that time, it might have actually worked! I'm off to my room to dress now. See you in a little bit. We'll take my car to the club, all right?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but the door shut behind her before he could say a word, leaving him nothing to do but stare at the outfit until he made himself put it on.

* * *

Malcolm hadn't minded when he'd brought Leila to Hell at first. She'd stayed in his quarters and, more or less, been easy to control. But now...now not so much. And he hated it. It hadn't taken her long to find the throne. And not the one her grandmother preferred either, but the one her grandfather used: black, shiny, made of smooth obsidian, and set slightly back from one of Hell's most imposing fire pits. She'd spent many days there, lounging in it naked with her beautiful long legs hanging over one side while sipping bourbon pilfered from his private stash.

But finally, one day, he looked out the window and saw that she wasn't lounging. She was up from the throne and standing at the edge of the pit, looking down into the flames. Her red hair shone brilliantly in the light and her skin just seemed to glow. He couldn't look away. But he knew he had to. He grabbed a shirt and made his way up to her.

By the time he reached her, he was panting loudly, both from anger and exhaustion because she was making him crazy. He gave himself a few seconds to drink her in and cleared his throat.

"What?" She asked. "I don't believe I invited you up here. Do what you came to do and go away!"

"I just...you're very distracting," he told her, feeling disconcerted for the first time in his life. He'd taken a few lovers before, but no one had made him feel like she did. "Please," he threw the shirt at her. "Wear the damn shirt!"

A grin spread slowly over her lips as she shook her head. "It's a very nice shirt, but no thank you. In case you didn't notice, it's very hot down here and I'd rather just be naked. It feels much better!"

He shook his head and growled in frustration. He didn't know how to respond to that, at least not in a way that would give him the upper hand. She was such a...bitch! Unfortunately that was perfect for around here, and that didn't make her any less alluring. He groaned as he tried to look away from her body. He knew it was wrong of him, and if the boss was here...if either of them were...his head would probably be on a platter or something equally gruesome. But they weren't, so that was lucky. He could think about taking her savagely as the flames roared around them and no one could do anything about it. Taking a deep breath, he tried to make one last case for the shirt.

"Just put the damn shirt on, please!" He growled.

But she just shook her head and laughed, focusing on the drink in her hand. "You know, my grandfather has an exquisite taste when it comes to alcohol. You think he's gonna notice what I took when he comes back here? Or that Grandma will notice and tell him?"

"Yes," Malcolm nodded and pushed the glass out of her hand, causing it to break as the bourbon puddled at her feet.

"Damn it!" Leila cried and tried not to step on any class. "I wasn't finished with that! Fuck you!"

"You wish!" Malcolm grinned.

"In your nightmares as I rip out all your organs while you scream until you have no voice!" Leila hissed.

Malcolm threw his head back and burst into laughter. "You know," he said when he could finally form words, "If anyone could do that, I believe it would be you, sweetheart."

Leila got in his face. "You know it. And I'd be more than happy to prove it if given the chance." She paused, her voice a hiss now. "And just like my father, I wouldn't miss."

For the first time, Malcolm felt slightly nervous, but tried not to show it. He swallowed and whispered, "Wear the damn shirt."

"Why are you so insistent about the shirt?" Leila asked as she circled around him like a vulture, which gave Malcolm the chance to see her from all angles. "Does it bother you to see me naked?"

"Oh, I couldn't care less!" He lied.

"You know, if it's sex you want, I think you're aiming a bit high for now," she said. "Isn't there some lowly damned soul around here you could have your way with? That seems _much_ more appropriate."

"You know," He said, undeterred by her snobbery. "It's a shame you're not offering...because if you were...that might just get you back home. I know that no matter how high and mighty you act, you don't _really _want to be here." He put his lips against her ear and whispered. "Do you?"

Leila pushed him away and spat in his face. "If that was the only way, I wouldn't take it! I'd find my _own_ way!"

He wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Be careful standing so close to the edge of the cliff. You could easily fall into the fire. Or I could easily push you."

"But you and I both know that's an empty threat," Leila reminded him. "If I was gone, how would you get your revenge against my father?" She began circling him again. "No matter how much you pretend otherwise, you're just a poor pathetic demon, stuck here since the beginning of time, never knowing anything like family, or love...and definitely not honor."

He didn't look at her as he spoke, muttering, "Would you show me those things, Leila?"

"What?" Leila asked, eyes wide, because of course she'd heard him. "Did you just say what I think you said? Did you mean it?"

"No of course not!" Malcolm snapped as he realized what he'd let slip. "Why would I want that sort of thing from you? You're nothing to me!"

"I'd be careful about how you talk to me!" Leila snapped. "Remember who I'm related to!"

"You mean your grandparents who aren't here?" Malcolm chuckled. "Oh, I'm _terrified_!"

Then she kicked him. "You will be! Neither my parents nor my grandparents will appreciate you using me like you have been!"

"Really?" Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "That's all you have? It doesn't matter cause they aren't here now and they aren't gonna be. The only reason why you're still alive now is because you're useful. I don't care about you in any other way."

"Fine," Leila snapped. "Whatever, I'm leaving!" But her foot slipped in the puddle of spilled bourbon and she let out a shriek as she slipped, nearly falling off the cliff and into the fire, only stopped by Malcolm grabbing her arm.

"Thank you!" She panted. "Thank you! Pull me up!"

"I will, just...stay calm."

"Okay." Leila shut her eyes tight and tried not to look down. "You promise you won't let me go?"

"I promise," Malcolm told her. "If I was going to, I would have done it by now. And those flames would end even _you_ very unpleasantly. Give me your other arm if you can. It'll be easier to pull you up if I have both."

Lily Eleanor shut her eyes and reached toward him with her other arm, crying with relieve when he grabbed her and pulled her up.

"Thank you," She sobbed as she clutched his body tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She tried to get her breath as she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you...for saving my life when you could have just let me die in the fire."

He stroked her hair. "You're welcome. I just...I _couldn't_ let you die. You're fresh blood and do you know how _boring_ all the other demons are?" He put a finger under her chin and looked into her eyes. "_Are_ you all right?"

"Y-yes," Leila nodded. "I am now...thanks to you." She leaned against him, liking the feeling of his body and his body warmth. Soon, his hands were running down her body and as he looked at that beautiful smile, as he thought about what his existence would have gone back to if she would have died in the fire, he forgot about his revenge, at least for the moment. He smiled directly at her, she smiled back, and before he knew it, his lips found hers and they kissed.

He thought it would be easy to pull away, but it wasn't. He just wanted to kiss her and kiss her and kiss her, because it felt so _good_. She seemed to feel the same since she wasn't holding back either. He must be a _very_ good first kiss.

Eventually though, he went from just sliding his hands over her body to gently squeezing her bottom. That was too much. She broke the kiss and gave him a slap. "Watch it," she whispered. "Just because you saved my life, that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want."

She then turned on her heel, leaving a bewildered Malcolm trying to apologize as he caught his breath and watched her lovely round bottom go away from him and down the trail back to the main part of Hell.

* * *

"Well, look at that," Kai remarked with a smile as he and Kayla arrived at the club. "No one else is here yet! We're first!" He got out of the car, then opened the door and helped Kayla out. He wore dark jeans and a dark t-shirt. Kayla was dressed similarly in a black tunic blouse, dark skinny jeans, and black platform sneakers. Her earrings were silver hoops and her hair was in a braid that hung over her shoulder.

"We look like a hot couple, don't we?" Kayla asked as she accepted Kai's offered arm and they made their way into the club where a large section was blocked off with a red velvet rope for karaoke night.

"Wow," Kai said. "Did you shut down the whole place for the party?"

"No, the place will be packed tonight, you'll see," Roxie assured him. "They just won't bother us."

"Before you get distracted, tell me what you and my father talked about, please," Kayla requested. "Did he give you trouble?"

"No," Kai shook his head. "He was very well behaved." He played with her hair and kissed her gently on the lips as they heard a voice.

"What are you doing to my sister, Parker?"

Kai grinned as he turned to face a grinning Adrian. "It depends. What are you doing to my _daughter_, Mikaelson?"

Adrian winked and Eloise grinned and blushed beside him. "I asked her to marry me so it's okay, remember?"

"Right, yeah," Kai nodded. "Of course. So glad you two were able to make it. It's nice to see you."

"Well, I wouldn't miss this!" Eloise exclaimed. "It's probably the last time I'll be able to do anything not baby-related for a long time!"

"And speaking of babies," Kayla asked, "How are yours? Are you okay? Are you feeling all right?"

"Well, I have three growing babies that don't hesitate to make their presence known," Eloise said and put a hand on her belly. "I'm probably the biggest woman here. I have no idea how I got these clothes to fit without ripping to shreds!"

"Well, I think you're the prettiest one here," Adrian said and kissed her red lips that matched her shirt. "No contest!"

"Oh!" Eloise made a face and put a hand on her belly.

"Are you okay?" Adrian wanted to know. "We can leave and go see the doctor if you-"

"No, no," Eloise shook her head and smiled at him. "Just a lot of kicking. I think the girls were agreeing with you."

Adrian grinned. "Of course they were!" He kissed her belly. "Good girls!"

"I think you look beautiful too," Kayla added. "You're absolutely _glowing_, Eloise!"

Eloise blushed. "Well, I know I'm very happy, that's for sure!"

"Three girls at once," Kai grinned. "Are you ready for that Adrian?"

"Ready for three girls who look exactly like the love of my life?" Adrian asked. "Of course! I can't wait!" He grinned and Eloise rested her head on his shoulder.

The mood of peace and tranquility was broken as a grumpy Tyler appeared, dragged after a very strong Isabella.

"Don't say anything," Tyler said. "Don't you laugh or I'll punch you in the face."

"There's nothing to laugh about," Adrian said, even though he was smirking. "But I really think you should leave the sex games behind closed doors, brother!"

"Oh give him the benefit of the doubt," Kai urged as he jumped on the bandwagon. "Maybe it has nothing to do with sex. Maybe it's a strange new fashion statement we all missed out on. Maybe we should try it too." He looked at Kayla. "Do we have any handcuffs?"

"The only handcuffs we'll have are the ones that will be on your wrists if my father finds out we're doing what he would consider weird sex games," Kayla replied. "So unless you have some at your house, no."

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Parker!" Tyler growled. "This is none of your business!"

"Maybe not, but we're dying to know anyway," Adrian got out as he tried very hard not to laugh in is brother's face. "You can't show up here like that and _not_ give an explanation. Lose the key or something?"

"No," Tyler spoke through his teeth. "This was all Miss Isabella's idea! She thinks it's a good way to show the world how 'together' we are."

"Don't blame me for all this!" Isabella cried. "You were the one who was whining about me not appreciating you and not wanting to be seen with you! I try to give you what you want and you _still_ complain! I have no idea what your problem is!"

Eloise smiled. "I think it's really romantic, her showing you affection in public like this. Sweet!"

"How is being handcuffed to her a sign of affection?" Tyler groaned. "I really don't get it!"

"Well, do you know how hard it is to get people to show their feelings in public?" Kayla asked. "It's very hard for a lot of people. Consider yourself lucky! You have a woman with a lot of guts!"

"Thank you!" Isabella cried. "That's what I've been saying all the time!"

Just then, Lily-Eleanor and He joined them. "Yes!" Tyler got out. "I hoped you two would come!"

"Sorry we're a little late," Lily-Eleanor apologized. "_Someone_ refused to dress properly!"

"She wants everyone to call me Alec," He told her through clenched teeth. "Embrace my real name and all."

"Right," Tyler nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. "Everyone, this is Alec. My friend." He paused and then shook his head, as he tried the name on for size, like everyone else. "Nope, that doesn't really feel right, does it?"

"Nope," everyone answered in unison.

"See?" He said to Lily-Eleanor. "I told you! Are you happy with me for at least giving it a try?"

"Yes," Lily-Eleanor nodded. "And I don't care what they say. Alec is still your name: Alec, Alec, Alec, Alec, Alec!"

"That's the way to get us to accept the name," Kai said. "Just shout it all night."

Just then, Roxie approached with a try full of drinks. "Hey everyone! I wanted to wait until more of the party was here before I started offering drinks. Beers for mostly everyone-" She grinned at Eloise who opened her mouth to protest. "-And Shirley Temples with extra cherries and umbrellas for the ladies who are expecting. There's also various flavors of juice, water, and milk as well. Just go ask Noah at the bar." She looked around. "Is this everyone? Are we missing people? Nice to see you all!"

"Nice to see you too, Sis," Adrian got out and reached for a beer. "Especially when you bring the good stuff!"

"You're just missing _us_!" Ricky called, gently leading Remiel. "Sorry we're late! The drive up from the ranch isn't the shortest and there was traffic besides. But we made it!" He was clad in jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket and Remiel wore a short, white A-line dress with no back.

"Wow, Aunt Remiel, you look really different!" Isabella commented. "And congratulations on the baby news! What a surprise!" She nudged Tyler. "Wouldn't you say Aunt Remiel looks different?"

"Well, I'll say you look hot!" Tyler told her and toasted. "And congrats about the baby! Didn't see that coming at all!"

"No one did, really," Kai and Kayla said together.

"Thanks for the comments everyone," Remiel remarked. "I thought people would notice that I was wearing a dress and smelled nice." She found it hard to look Isabella in the eye. This was the niece she'd shamed repeatedly for a pregnancy out of wedlock and now here _she_ was the same way. It was a lot of pride to swallow. Luckily, Isabella didn't seem to be holding it against her.

"That's not exactly what we meant but it _is _noticeable!" Tyler replied.

"Okay, okay, everyone," Ricky called. "Everyone give Remiel a break." He then leaned his head down to whisper in her ear. "But you _do _smell nice," he assured her. "And I like that dress very much!" Then he went back to the group. "Thanks again for your words of love and support. The pregnancy was a surprise to be sure, but we're taking it day by day, and I'm very happy to be on this journey with her." He turned his head and gave Remiel a big smile, which she returned.

"They really do look in love," He muttered to himself. But Lily-Eleanor heard.

"Yeah, right, cause you know_ so_ much about what love is."

"I know it when I see it!"

And he didn't see much after that because everyone began having their own arguments.

"I've had enough, Isabella! Just take the damn handcuffs off!"

"No, they'll come off when I decide, damn it!"

"Go to the bar and get me a daiquiri, would you, Alec?"

"I will not!" Stop calling me that and get it yourself! It's not hard!"

"Are you _positive_ you and my dad didn't get in a fight? I mean, he _did_ come after you with a hatchet."

"No! It was fine! Stop nagging me about it!"

The noise from the corner rose until Noah came, whistling to get it to stop. "What's going on here? I thought we were supposed to be having a party! I was gonna ask if everyone was having a good time, but apparently not!"

"_We're_ having a good time," Ricky said, indicating Remiel and himself. "I don't know about anyone else."

"Well, good," Noah nodded. "And thanks for coming, Aunt Remiel. Honestly, after what happened last time you were here, I didn't think you would."

"I know I was really upset about that at first," Remiel told him. "But now it's not so bad since I've gotten used to it."

"Good," Noah smiled. "Now everyone just calm down before you start breaking stuff. I'll go see how Roxie's doing with the karaoke equipment so we can start having fun!"

He left then and everyone got silent for a second before starting to chatter again. "See?" Ricky said to Remiel. "I think we're doing great! Who says we can't be boyfriend and girlfriend? We're doing better than practically everyone!"

"Apparently so," Remiel nodded. "Apparently, I don't know as much as I thought I did!"

* * *

"I'm so excited to be here!" Avery jumped up and down and clapped her hands as she pulled Malachai up to the front of the club and prepared to go inside. "I've never been! Steve and Gwen don't let me go out very much. It was so nice of my nephew to send me an invitation. What a great first date!"

"Date, huh?" The bouncer said and gave Malachai a wink. "Seems like you'll have a good night." He was talking about the fact that Avery had decided to wear a very short red dress to the party. With an equally low neckline.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Malachai sighed and held out the invitations. "Here are our invites. Please just let us in."

Once they were inside, Avery gave Malachai a look. "You could have been nicer to that man! He could tell Noah that I'm connected to someone horrible and never let me come back!"

"Well, good!" Malachai told her. "In fact, I don't know how you even convinced me to come in the first place!"

"It was because I am supposed to be studying all the species in action and you thought it would be better than one of your boring lectures," Avery told him. "So sweet of you!"

"No, _you_ thought it would be better than a lecture! And this is certainly not a date at all!" Malachai cried, thinking longingly of the lesson it had taken hours to prepare that was now sitting abandoned in his living room.

"Well it _is _better!" Avery assured him. "And besides, I think you need to get out more." She looked him over. "You _clearly_ don't know how to dress when you go to a night club." She then took off his tie and threw it in the trash and undid a few of the buttons of his black shirt.

"That's my favorite tie!" Malachai wailed. "Give it back!"

"It's hideous!" Avery shook her head. "And besides, I'm not putting my hands in trash!" Then she smiled. "I like seeing your chest hair. You can't see it with all the stupid buttons in the way!"

"Stop that!" Malachai whispered and tried to push her away. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know what you're so worried about," Avery said and rolled up his shirt sleeves. "I'm making you sexy!" She paused and looked him over. "Much better. Just a couple things left to do!" She then took his glasses off and stuck them in his pocket, and spit on her hands to fluff his hair up. "Much better! Now you can par-tee!"

"You spit in my hair!" Malachai whimpered. "I can't _believe_ you spit in my hair..." He shook his head. "Please tell me you're done. Please tell me there's no more."

"Oh, would you stop whining?" Avery asked. "This is a dance club! Act like you're having fun!"

"I don't see why I have to. Tonight in particular, I didn't want to be here to start with!"

"I didn't hear you protest...especially not when you saw my dress!"

"You dragged me here for non-educational purposes, and you know it, young lady!"

"No I didn't!" Avery shook her head, fingers crossed behind her back. "Let's dance!"

She got him on the dance floor just in time for a slow Latin song to start. "At least give me this one, please?"

"If I give you one, you'll just keep asking for more," Malachai sighed. "I'm no fool. But fine...have one. I'm a damn good dancer, sweetheart. No sense in letting it go to waste!" He pulled her close to him and placed a hand on her bare back.

Avery smiled. "Did you just call me sweetheart? How nice! I kind of liked it."

Malachai blushed deep red as he realized this too. "Don't read too much into it. It's a figure of speech."

"Right," Avery winked. "Okay." She took his face in her hands and gently grinded her hips against his, giving him a seductive smile.

"Avery..." Malachai hissed through gritted teeth.

"What? This is a romantic and sexy dance so we need body contact to do it properly!" Avery told him. "I don't make the rules!"

"Oh, look, there's your family!" Malachai proclaimed, his voice full of relief as he looked over his shoulder. "What do you say we stop dancing and tell them 'Hello'?" He dragged her off the dance floor to go see the rest of the party guests.

"Wow, Aunt Avery, didn't expect to see you here," Isabella told her. "What a nice surprise! You look great! And Malachai, too! Talk about surprises!"

"He's teaching me," Avery grinned. "He wants me to call him 'professor' now."

"Yeah, and I like it when Kayla calls me Sargent Malachai behind closed doors," Kai grinned. "But I only have to wear a hat!"

This got Kai a swat on the back of the head.

"Hi everyone!" Avery waved, immune to all the awkwardness.

Remiel winced. "Wonderful, my sister the child prodigy has arrived. Just when I thought my morning sickness was over, it came back."

"Hello, Remiel," Avery said. "Looking pregnant as ever, I see. Shame you aren't wearing black. That's more slimming."

"Well, I'd be careful doing sexy dances with Professor Malachai because you could end up just like her," Kai blurted out, getting another swat. But he didn't mind. He had to defend his uncle somehow.

Everyone was chuckling now and Malachai was bright red.

"Just so you all know, we're here to _study_," Avery explained.

"I bet I know what you're studying," Kai smirked. "A perfect one on one lesson."

This got him another swat from Kayla. He turned and grabbed her wrist. "Would you stop hitting me?"

"Stop saying stuff to start trouble then!" Kayla shot back.

"Okay," Adrian tried to salvage things. "You want a drink, Malachai? I know where you can get big ones!"

"Thank you, Adrian!" Malachai told him. "And there seems to be a seat left. How lucky!"

"Where will I sit then?" Avery asked, confused for a second. Then a grin broke out on her face. "I know!" She exclaimed and plopped down in Malachai's lap. "How silly I was not to think of this sooner."

Kayla turned and glared at Kai, who put his hands up in surrender. "I wasn't gonna say a word, I swear."

"Good," Kayla nodded.

"Here's your drink, Malachai," Adrian said, appearing and handing Malachai a large mug. He handed Avery a second glass. "I didn't know what to do for you so I just got you a Shirley Temple."

"What sort of alcohol is in this?" Avery questioned.

"None," Malachai said. "Just drink it and thank him."

"Oh, this is nice, I like it, even if it's not alcohol!" Avery grinned. "I can try that later. Thank you, Adrian."

"You're welcome," Adrian replied. "Cheers."


	21. Party Crashers

"I hope you don't mind my sitting here with you while you talk to your buddies," Lily-Eleanor said to He, taking a drink from his beer glass as he absentmindedly played with her hair. She was on his lap and he was surprised to discover how much he liked it.

"No, of course I don't mind," He told her. Then he kissed her cheek and her eyes widened.

"Well, that was nice," she said, wondering if he'd realized what he'd done.

"What was?"

"Oh, nothing," Lily-Eleanor shook her head, keeping quiet so she wouldn't ruin the moment. This was probably one of the only times it would happen so she had to enjoy it while she could. "You know, my neck is a little sore. Would you mind giving it a bit of a rub?"

"Sure," He told her and proceeded to rub her neck. "Is that better?"

"Yes," Lily-Eleanor nodded, shutting her eyes and grinning. "Yes, it is!"

Then he began to gently run his hands over her bare arms and took her hand in his. She watched this out of the corner of her eye, wondering just what was going on. He'd never touched her or kissed her in public before, especially not with his buddies or anyone else watching. Was this a sign of new things to come? Or just some freak occurrence that would never happen again after it was all over? She scoffed. That's probably what it was. Best stop it now before she got too fond of it and developed expectations that He would never meet.

"Hey!" He cried as she hopped off his lap and gulped down the rest of his beer. "What are you doing? What's the problem?"

"_You're_ the problem!" She snapped, stabbing her pointing finger in his direction and nearly poking him in the eye before walking away. "I never know how to be with you! And it's not like you're any good at explaining!" She then turned on her heel and stalked away with out another word, leaving everyone to wonder just what she was doing. They never knew what was in her head.

"What was that about?" He got out. "I swear I didn't do anything to her! Just like I don't every time she freaks out like this!"

His friends shrugged. "Don't ask me," Tyler told him. "I don't have any idea either. With Isabella, I just learn as I go along. I wonder if other women are so difficult."

That got him a hit on the back of his head. "Quiet! what if she hears you?" whispered one of the others.

He looked intently at the space where Lily-Eleanor had stood before striding off into the crowd, then rose from his seat and decided to go look for her. Their conversation wasn't over yet. It took some time, but he finally found her, leaning against one of the club's walls, away from all the dancing, a glass of chardonnay in one hand, which she promptly gulped down and choked on at the sight of him.

"Just what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked when she'd gotten her breath and could talk again. "What in Steve's sake is going on?"

Lily-Eleanor shook her head, her hair bouncing wildly on her shoulders as she turned to try and avoid looking him in the eye. "It's not of your business. Go away!"

"No, I will _not _go away!" He insisted. "If I did, you'd probably just yell at me for abandoning your hour of distress or something ridiculous like that, so I'm going to stay here until you tell me what horrible thing it is I've done? What is it? What wrong have I committed against you?"

"You haven't done anything wrong!" Lily-Eleanor shook her head. "You...you finally did something _right_ for once!"

"What?" He put his hands on either side of her head and trapped her against the wall. "I don't understand. Explain to me what in the world you meant by that!"

"Well," Lily Eleanor took a deep breath. "Before now, you never played with my hair, or or caressed my neck, or even admitted you liked me in front of people. And just now, you were being all warm and loving and nice...like the perfect boyfriend! Is that to prove something to your friends? Are you going to go back to treating me like dirt now and acting like you can't commit? Cause I'm not going to put up with that! Not anymore!"

"Wait, what?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair. As usual, she was babbling and not making any sense. "You thought I made that all up? I didn't! And I...I promise I won't go back to how things were. I'll...I'll try to be more demonstrative. Okay?"

"Are you just saying that so I won't be mad at you?" Lily-Eleanor questioned, her eyes narrowed.

"No," He scoffed. "And I can't believe, even after knowing me for so long, that you would think I was capable of being so shallow and mean! You're driving me nuts! Would you just grow up?"

Lily-Eleanor put her hands on her hips as her jaw dropped. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"You heard me," He repeated, glad his voice didn't wobble. "If you and I are going to do this, you need to grow the fuck up. I'm at least trying, but you're definitely not. I'm new to all this human stuff! I don't know how to do everything right. I'm sorry if what I'm doing makes you unhappy, but it's all I've got for now. I didn't touch you today because I was trying to trick you. I touched you because I liked what we did in the shower, it made me feel good to have my hands on your skin and in your hair, and I wanted to feel those feelings again and be close to you. If being touched by me in public is something you don't like, then fine...just don't nag me to come out with you next time! And even if you do...I won't be available. You got me?" He then stormed away, and since his back was turned, he didn't see the repentant look on Lily-Eleanor's face as she turned the other way to go hide in the bathroom.

When He returned to his chair by Tyler, he was more than pleased to see another glass of something at his place. Without even asking what it was, he took it and downed it in one gulp.

"Wow, slow down there, buddy!" Tyler said. "I ordered you that because I thought you would need it, but it still is a bad idea to drink it that fast."

"Sorry," He apologized and burped. "I just...I feel like garbage! I don't understand a thing about that woman!"

The men lapsed into silence, then looked on in surprise as Lily-Eleanor came back and stood in front of He.

He sighed and shrugged, feeling too worn out to fight her anymore. Whatever happened next, let it. He didn't care. "What do you want?" He asked warily. "Whatever it is, let's just get it over with. Right here, right now."

"You know, that's exactly what I was thinking," Lily-Eleanor agreed. "Good to know we're on the same page!" Then everyone looked on in surprise as she straddled him, grabbed his face in both hands, and gave him a big smile. "You were right before," she admitted, fully aware everyone was watching. "You were right that you have a lot of learning to do about being human and that...even if you don't exactly know how to show it, your love for me is always there. I should have realized that and been more patient and loving in return. I know I suck at it but I'll do better in the future. Will you forgive me?"

He was so surprised that he didn't quite know what to say. Nothing came out of his mouth but weird babbling, so he was more than happy, relieved, even...when she crashed her mouth against his and kissed him soundly as he ran a hand up and down her back.

Neither of them heard the "oohs" and "ahhhs" from his friends, but they were definitely there.

"That went better than I thought it would," Kai said to Tyler. "You think we need to look after him anymore?"

"I don't know," Tyler shook his head. "I don't think so. From the looks of it, He's gonna be just fine."

* * *

"So...it's...is it scary, having babies?" Eloise asked Isabella. "I'm...honestly I'm a bit frightened even though my doctor says everything is going well." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "They'll probably have to..._cut me open!"_

"Really?" Isabella questioned. "I mean, I wish they would have done that with me. When Leila came out of me, it hurt like..." She trailed off as Eloise's eyes widened. "You'll be fine!" She chuckled and tried to be cheerful again. "If I can make it, so can you!" She paused. "So...I bet you'll be glad to have the three babies out of you. That must be miserable!"

"Well, yeah, it's not exactly comfortable, but..." She smiled and put a hand on her belly. "I love my babies and Adrian has been a big help, so it's worth it."

Isabella's face twisted. "Tyler wasn't a big help at all. I had to do everything myself." She sighed. "Guys are always happy to help make a baby but a lot of them really suck at staying afterward."

"Adrian is really looking forward to our babies," Eloise said. "He told me so lots of times." She paused. "So giving birth hurts?"

"For me it did," Isabella nodded. "But I don't know how it is when they operate on you first. For all I know, it might not hurt you at all!"

"Oh, I hope not!" Eloise shuddered and then reached for her Shirley Temple and took a big sip, glad that Adrian and the other boys had gone off to the bar because there was no way she could talk openly about things like this if Adrian was around. The thought of her being cut open freaked him out, so she hadn't said a word about it since the doctor told them it would be the most likely delivery method.

Pleased by how much she seemed to be helping Eloise, Isabella turned to her aunt, who was trying to get into the conversation because she felt she should be, but didn't really know how to begin. "How about you, Aunt Remiel? How can I tap into my great and marvelous store of birth knowledge and help _you_?"

This made Remiel snort quite loudly. She was now doing her best to be nice to her niece but it was remarks like that, however well meant, that reminded her why having a relationship with this particular niece was a process that was going to take a while: because she was the one that was most like her very trying father.

"Thank you for the offer," she said through gritted teeth. "But I won't be needing help from you. I have someone already who is perfectly capable of answering any questions I might have."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you _positive_? Cause it's really no trouble!"

"No!" Remiel yelled. "Just leave me alone and mind your own business!" Then, as if to add insult to injury, she immediately began talking with and getting advice from Eloise, getting along with her as if she were an old friend.

"Well, fine, geez!" Isabella said. "I was only trying to help. You didn't have to go all hormonal crazy woman on me." She then turned to complain to Tyler about how ungrateful _some_ people were when she looked down and realized he wasn't handcuffed to her anymore. "Hey!" She cried. "Anyone see Tyler? Where did he go?"

"He told you!" Lily-Eleanor reminded her.

"Yeah," Kayla added. "He was standing right next to you when he said he was gonna go get drinks at the bar. How could you have missed that?"

"Well, he shouldn't have been able to do it while he was handcuffed to me!" Isabella complained and stomped her foot. "This is just not fair! I'm going to have a word with him!"

* * *

"Oh, shit," Ricky muttered as Isabella approached the bar. "Tyler, nice knowing you, but we'll be going now." The rest of the men nodded in agreement, grabbed their drinks, and ran as Isabella approached, but Tyler stayed where he was, a wide grin on his face.

"Hey, Bella, what's up?" He asked nonchalantly and took a gulp of his drink. "I'm surprised you actually came up here yourself instead of making some poor sucker get your drink for you!"

"Excuse me...'What's up'? You want to know 'what's up'? Well, I would like to know where the hell the handcuffs went!" She demanded, hands on hips with another stomp of her foot that barely made any noise.

Tyler grinned, chuckled, and beeped her nose. "You know, Bella, you are the _cutest_ little thing!"

"Don't you treat me like a toddler and touch my nose like that!" Isabella exclaimed. "Tell me where the damn handcuffs are! I can't _believe_ you got out of them!"

"Well, I can't believe you thought that _I_, the son of a very powerful witch and an Original vampire, could just be trapped in those things forever," Tyler chuckled. "It's truly laughable! I mean, not that I'm not willing to be in handcuffs ever. If that's what you want, you just have to ask..._and_ you have to be in your underwear."

Isabella growled. "Oh, I hate you!" She cried. "I hate you!" She then turned on her heel and tried to stalk away, the battle won. But he grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Going somewhere?" Tyler drawled and flashed his teeth.

"What are you doing?" Isabella asked and pummeled his shoulders. "Let go of me!"

"Well, this is a fun development," Tyler continued, enjoying her anger immensely. "The Miss who wanted to be handcuffed to me and show the whole world how solid our relationship was suddenly doesn't want to be anywhere near me."

"I've come to my senses now!" Isabella snapped. "And I won't make that mistake again. But why...if you could get out of the handcuffs, why did you wait so long to do it?"

Tyler pulled her closer (not that there was much distance left between them), nibbled on her earlobe, and whispered in her ear. "I can't believe you have to ask that question. I would have thought it would be obvious by now."

"It is?" Isabella asked, confused. "Well, I don't get it! Pretend I'm stupid!"

Tyler chuckled. "All right, that's easy."

"Hey!" Isabella protested and tried to kick him. "Be nice!"

"Oh, all right, all right, sorry," Tyler apologized, his hands moving down her back and onto her butt. "But I don't understand what's so hard to get. And I already told you, anyway."

"Told me what?" Isabella yelled in frustration.

"That I wanted to be handcuffed to you," he said. "Because you wanted us to be together in front of the whole world." He grinned. "I like that. It's really nice."

Isabella blushed. "Oh. Well, I'm glad you liked it and didn't just think it was a joke or something. Cause I meant it."

"Oh, yes," He grinned, taking her chin in his hand and kissing her. "I like being handcuffed to you."

They began kissing deeply until Noah interrupted them.

"Do you _mind_?" Isabella hissed. "I don't need the whole 'protective big brother' act, thank you."

"Oh, this isn't about that," Noah said. "I just don't think I want any sexual displays in the public part of my club!"

"What about in the bathroom?" Tyler asked. "Could we do it in there?" He winked at Isabella and continued to kiss her.

"I don't care where you do it!" Noah rolled his eyes. "Just as long as no one can see you!"

* * *

After a little bit, Roxie went and urged the DJ to put a slow song on because she felt with the state the guests in the party were in, they could use a little closeness.

Everyone else was still bickering among themselves so Ricky took Remiel's hand and led her away. "I know...this might sound like a stupid question and if you don't want to, it's all right, but...I wouldn't mind dancing now. Cause I'm with someone I care about and this is the sort of music that you dance to with someone you care about. I mean, I'm no Fred Astaire, but I won't crush your toes. Care to join me?"

Remiel chuckled. "You know what? All right. But I can't make the same promise to you."

Ricky shrugged. "I'm wearing my good boots. You step on me and I won't feel a thing."

Remiel grinned. "Well, since you put it that way..." She let Ricky lead her out onto the dance floor where she put her arms around his neck and began to sway to the music. It was harder than she thought to keep her mind off the other couples and their squabbling though.

"I know this will spoil the mood, but...do you think we'll end up like everyone else?" Remiel asked. "Just..fighting all the time?"

"No," Ricky chuckled and held Remiel just a bit tighter. "Do you really think we're like that?"

Remiel shook her head. "I don't think so...I hope not. I mean, we don't fight much, do we? The last time I wanted to punch you in the face or knock you down on the ground was ages ago!"

"You know, I feel the same way!" Ricky agreed. "I suppose that's good!" He shook his head. "No, I don't think we fight like they're fighting. We're just two people who are very clear about what we don't want and what we do and aren't afraid to let it be known. You can be open with me and I can be open with you. We don't feel like we have to hide things because we'll hurt each other's feelings. And that's_ good."_

Remiel sighed, still eyeing the group. "Well, that's good, because a life of constant bickering is the last thing I want for us." She then put a hand on her belly. "Or our baby."

Ricky smiled. "Duly noted, Miss Remiel. But you don't need to worry about all those people. No matter how much all those people are fighting now, they truly care about each other just like we do."

"I hope so," Remiel told him. "I mean, I don't know much about love, since it's a human emotion, but it just doesn't look to me like any of them like each other at all."

Ricky winked and kissed her forehead. "Suddenly, we're not so bad now, are we? Let me explain something to you: there are different kinds of love and passion out there."

Remiel raised her head and stared into his eyes. "There are? You know, your eyes look lovely tonight."

Ricky blushed. "Well, yes there are. Some people have a burning fire at the beginning of their relationship, and then the peace and understanding that comes with getting to know each other will...it won't make the passion go away but it will...slow it down. Will just allow a couple to be calm and enjoy each other. Then there are the ones who start out slow and then. as things go on, the passion happens, like a giant burning fire, and then you get the calm, love, and respect in the pairing." He stopped. "I probably explained that badly," he said and blushed. "But that's how I see it, if it made any sense at all." He shrugged. "But I'm just a guy so what do I know?"

"Which one do you think we are?" Remiel asked.

"Whatever we want to be, sweetie," he said and gently caressed her cheeks before shaking his head. "You're so beautiful tonight, Remiel! That dress is beautiful on you!" He ran his hands down her back and over her bottom.

Remiel gave him a soft, real smile. "I'm never gonna have a wardrobe that's only dresses, but...I agree. I like how I look, and this is very comfortable!"

"Good," Ricky said. "But what do you think about what I'm saying about relationships and everything?"

"Well, I don't know for sure because I'm still learning about feelings and all that, but I can't deny that I feel very good in your arms, from the first time when I was drunk, and now I'm not and here I am. My heart is pounding in my chest, I breath faster in your arms, my palms are sweaty, and I have a weird feeling in my belly. It's nothing bad and there's nothing wrong with the baby. But it just...I feel drunk still, and light and floaty. Like I'm flying, and it's much better than when I actually fly." She blushed. "Please don't laugh at me."

"Oh, Remiel!" Ricky smiled and put a hand on either side of her face. "I couldn't laugh at you! My heart is pounding my chest too, my sweet angel." He lowered his head to gently kiss her lips before mouthing on top of them. "I can't breathe when I'm around you. My palms are sweaty too and I have butterflies in my belly!"

Remiel chuckled. "Well, it's good I'm not the only one!" She then stood on tiptoe to kiss him back.

"You're certainly not," he assured her when it was all over.

Meanwhile, Roxie and Noah were watching them from the bar and grinning. "Look at them," Noah said. "Remember how they used to flirt with each other?"

Roxie looked at him in surprise. "I can't believe you want to talk about this. That's your aunt over there!"

Noah shrugged. "It doesn't bother me."

"Good," Roxie smiled. "Cause...no offense but she was kind of a mess before and I'm...I'm glad she found someone and that Ricky did too."

"But it's not a surprise to us, is it?" Noah wanted to know.

"No, not really," Roxie shook her head. "From the minute they were first together, I knew this was how they would end up."

"Yeah," Noah sighed and grinned. "Me too."

"This calls for wine, don't you think?" Roxie asked and poured them each a glass. "To Ricky and your aunt Remiel?"

"Yeah," Noah nodded and clinked his glass against hers. "To Ricky and Aunt Remiel!"

* * *

"Oh, look!" Avery exclaimed. "The slow music is over! That's good because it's really boring if no one will dance with you. The faster music is much easier to dance to by yourself and I'm really good at all!" She hopped off the sofa, planted herself in front of Malachai, and began shaking and shimmying, with the intention of getting him to look at her, of course.

And though he tried very hard, he found himself eying her lowcut neckline and those hips that wouldn't stop moving...

"Would you stop dancing like that?" He snapped at her. "Please?"

"Why?" Avery grinned. "The music is great! I love this song! How can you not be dancing now yourself?" She then grabbed him and dragged him onto the dance floor, her determination just barely overcoming his resistance. Then she put his hands on her hips and continued to move. "There. Isn't that better?"

"No, it's not!" Malachai snapped. "We're here to study the interaction of the species, not take part in a wild and out of control party! Now, can we sit back down before someone sees us?"

"Oh, but I'm studying a species!" Avery protested and took his face in her hands, bringing it very close to hers. "I'm studying it very closely and it seems like the species Warlock is in general tightly wound and in need of a good dance, a big drink, and possibly even a roll in the hay!" She reached forward and played with his hair. "I'm really enjoying myself, actually."

He'd frozen and gone silent, his breathing ragged as he silently prayed to Steve to give him the strength to deal with his very persistant daughter, even though he didn't know how long he could keep control of himself at the rate she was going.

Finally, though, he took a deep breath and grabbed both her wrists, pushing her away to keep her at a distance. "Avery, I know you're having fun and it gives you perverse pleasure to watch me wriggle like a worm on a hook, but I beg of you, truly...if you have any positive feelings for me, please stop!"

"I wish you would wiggle like a worm on a hook!" Avery rolled her eyes. "That might actually be fun to watch! But you're not fun at all, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Malachai snapped. "But I accept that. It doesn't matter." He grabbed her arm. "Let's get away from here and go sit down."

He sat her down on a sofa some distance away from the dance floor and tried to regain his more intellectual demeanor. "So...what have you been noticing about all the species interacting? For example, do werewolves and vampires interact differently than witches and werewolves would?"

But Avery was in no mood to continue her lessons. "Yeah, sure, fine, there's a difference," she sighed. "A big one."

"Now we're getting somewhere," he gave her a look of approval and got to his feet. "Could you please give me a more detailed answer?"

Avery got up too. "No, I can't," she said as she came toward him. "And you're lucky I could even give you that little bit at all. I'm done now. Time for a break." She got on tiptoe and nibbled his earlobe.

"Avery!" Malachai hissed as he took in another breath and started counting to ten to try and calm himself.

"What?" Avery muttered. She was kissing his neck now and starting to deftly undo his shirt buttons.

"We can't do this!" He insisted. "It's wrong!"

"Is it?" Avery asked and kissed him ever so lightly on the lips. "Or is it right?"

For just a second, his control broke and he grabbed her, kissing her back and not even fighting her as she undid his pants buttons.

"I think...I think there are rooms close by where you and I can..." she panted in between kisses.

But then, as quickly as it had begun, it ended. Blushing furiously, Malachai pushed her away and did his pants up before grabbing her wrists and squeezing them hard. "What the hell do you want from me, woman?"

"Ouch!" She cried, wincing. "Stop, you're hurting me! And I don't know why you're asking that question. I thought it would be obvious what I want from you."

"Well, it's not!" Malachai snapped. "Do you want to cause trouble between your parents and me? Do you want me to lose my job?"

"No, of course not!" Avery yelled, pulling away and rubbing her wrists. "Why in the world would you say something ridiculous like that?"

"Then why?" Malachai cried. "Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"Because I want you, damn it!" Avery yelled. "How you don't understand that, I have no idea, you thickheaded man!"

Malachai let himself feel flattered for a second and then tried to control his breathing and his hands again. "Well, as we've previously discussed, you can't have me! It's wrong!"

"And as I've also said, I don't think it feels wrong at all!" Avery countered. "It feels very right to me!"

Malachai scoffed. "You're just a child, Avery! Will you do me a favor and please grow up?!"

"You didn't think I was such a child when we were kissing a few minutes ago!" Avery reminded him. "You even let me undo your pants buttons! You could have stopped me, but you didn't!" Tears were filling her eyes and she was letting them flow unchecked.

Malachai heaved a deep sigh, wiped the tears off her face with the handkerchief he kept in his pocket and put his hands on either side of her waist. "It was a moment of insanity, I guess. I have to be bluntly honest with you: you're not my type of woman, Avery. But you're very attractive and more than happy to show off your assets, so of course I'm gonna react to you. I'm only a man, for crying out loud. But it was purely a physical reaction, that's all. I don't feel anything more for you."

Tears were falling down Avery's cheeks again. "I know you're lying!" She spat. "I _know_ you're lying! You're a hypocrite and a coward! You're just not going after what you want because you don't want your stupid, precious witch council to see you as anything more than a saint!"

"And you're just a whore who takes whatever she wants and orders people around just because she feels she can!" Malachai snapped. "Who doesn't actually care about others enough to respect that 'No' means 'no', even if it means you don't get what you want. No wonder your parents are at their wits' end with you. I am too!"

He turned to walk away and then Avery called out to him again. "Oh, really? If I'm nothing but a whore, then why can't we act like it?" She strode toward him, turned him around, and grabbed him by the crotch. His eyes widened and he hissed and flailed.

"Not so talkative now, are you?" She asked and then crashed her mouth on his.

He responded for a few seconds to give himself some time to find a way out of this and once he'd gotten and idea, he pushed her onto a red velvet sofa and leaned over her, casting a spell to make her sleep. It would be safer and better for his sanity to let this play out in her head...

_As she entered the dreamworld, she sat up from the sofa, and saw Malachai looking at her, his nostrils flaring._

_"Are you all right?" She asked._

_"Oh, I'm sure I will be," he told her. "I'm here to make your dreams come true. To give you what you want so very badly..."_

_He then began herding her toward the bathroom, hoping that no one else was already thinking of the same thing. _

_"Wait a minute," Avery protested. "Why are we going this way? Do you really want me to do it with you in a bathroom?"_

_"It's there or nothing," he said. "How badly do you want it?"_

_"Well, fine," Avery rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I guess I shouldn't be too picky since I'm getting what I want."_

_"There you go," Malachai nodded. "First sensible thing you've said in a while."_

_He pushed her into the bathroom, locked the door, pushed her against the wall, and hissed, "You better be ready for this."_

_"I don't care as long as I get my money's worth!" She returned, trying not to show that his change in mood was making her a little confused._

_Then, without ceremony, he pulled down or off as much clothing as he needed to in order to have access to her skin. Avery was surprised and didn't help him but still was interested to see where it all would go._

_He started by kissing her lips once more, then his lips moved down her body as his hands slid down her arms. _

_Her tongue slid over her lips and she let out a whimper as his hand slid under her skirt and rubbed her hard until she climaxed and bumped her head against the wall._

_He didn't ask how she was or anything, but then undid his pants and buried himself inside her over and over as he nibbled on her neck and pulled her hair._

_"If you're trying to freak me out, it's not working!" Avery cried. "In fact I like it! Harder! Harder!" _

_Growling in frustration, he zapped her with a spell to keep her quiet, continuing to have his way with her until she collapsed against him. Only then did he pull out and let her go so she landed on the floor. Then he threw what she wasn't wearing on her. "Get dressed," he snapped and gave her her voice back. "Was that everything you hoped it would be?"_

_"Well, it's better than nothing!" She snapped before he strode out of the room while she tried to catch her breath and pull herself together..._

Avery woke up with a start, pushing her hair back and looking around as she realized that she was on a sofa in the club, still fully dressed, and people were looking at her as they passed by. She blinked several times and took a breath to get her bearings as she realized that Malachai was nowhere in sight. And if she was here on the couch, then she couldn't have been in the bathroom. It was all a lie...all a lie from _him_!

As she realized this, she rose and strode over to the bar where Roxie and Noah were trying to tell Malachai he was cut off and they weren't gonna serve him another drink. He caught her eye, mumbled incoherently, and tried to stand up.

"Oh, no, no," she pushed him on the ground. "Don't get up on my account." Then tears began to roll down her cheeks, causing her mascara to run too, the third time this evening. She hated that this would be the last impression she'd leave him with but what other choice was there?

"Aunt Avery, are you okay?" Noah asked. "Maybe I should call Grandpa, and..."

"No, no!" Avery shook her head. "I'm fine! I just..." She turned back to Malachai. "I just wanted to say that this is the last time you'll ever have to see me. I'll never bother you again. You've made your point, even though you did it as a coward who couldn't face me and tell me all that in reality, to my face. Or have your way with me while looking me in the eyes. That's what I deserve. And since I'm not going to get it...we're done here." She then turned on her heel and strode out the door.

Roxie and Noah both watched her go and when the bar door had closed, they turned their attention to Malachai, who was still on the floor and struggling to get up.

"Well, it all makes sense now, doesn't it?" Noah asked. "A man who drinks that much because of a woman must have a lot of feelings for her."

Once Avery was outside, away from the crowds, she finally got down on her knees on the pavement and burst into tears, feeling an immense sense of loss and frustration for what could have been if Malachai wasn't such a thickheaded, stupid man. Then, she took a deep breath and waved her hand. Loss was hard for her, but it shouldn't have to be for others. She knew she could bring those who had died back to life. If losses went away for people, then they wouldn't hurt like she did. That was at least one selfless thing she could do through all this hurt.

As she lapsed back into sobbing, she was startled by the sound of a car horn. She looked up and wiped tears from her eyes as a man approached her and leaned down.

"Don't worry, Miss, I won't hurt you; you're not the first one I've picked up after an unfortunate night with some guy at this place. Want me to take you home? No charge."

"Thank you very much," Avery sniffled as he helped her to her feet. "That's very kind of you." She followed him to his cab, let him help her inside, and as they drove away, she took a deep breath and tried not to devote another thought to Malachai, the biggest jerk in the universe!

* * *

After a few rounds of dancing, Kai and Kayla decided to take a break. They headed to the bar and he ordered a turkey sub and she, a cosmopolitan. But when they went to sit back down again, they found, for the moment, that there were no open seats nearby so they took their food and drink and went to stand over by a wall until they could get a seat again.

"I know I could have just zapped a seat empty," Kai told her as he stood holding her close with his chin resting between her neck and shoulder. "But I thought you'd see that as unkind."

"And you're right," Kayla nodded and kissed his hair. "I'm happy for Noah that the place is packed tonight." Then she giggled and ran her finers through his hair. "I really don't mind being close like this. I always thought it's kind of a miracle that we can be now."

"Why?" Kai asked. "What do you mean? We spent a lot of time together while we were on the run. And we've had sex..." He didn't know where she was going with this.

"Yes, but were those times because you actually loved me like you do now?" Kayla asked. "Or was I just there?"

"Well, I-" Kai began. "I still don't-"

"For the longest time, I was a kid you never took seriously and a baby before that..."

"You're wrong," Kai assured her. "I took you too seriously. It was scary. Really." He winked and ran his hands down her sides. "Plus, I love your curves, and the way you eat a burger is so _hot_...not to mention other foods!"

Kayla chuckled, blushing a little. "Oh, stop. I know you're making fun of me, Kai Parker. I know I don't eat like a lady one bit. And I've been told that's not attractive."

"Well, it is to me and who else matters?" Kai questioned. "You gave me my life back, Kayla Mikaelson, and I could not be more grateful to you. I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"You know I've always loved you too," Kayla told him. "From the first time I saw you, even though I wore diapers at the time, had no idea what love was, and the only word I knew was 'cookie'."

Kai blushed and pulled her close, putting his chin on her shoulder. "I love you too, Kayla Mikaelson. So much."

She smiled and kissed him deeply, but the kiss was broken abruptly when, out of the corner of his eye, Kai thought he saw the familiar blonde head of Eloise's mother in the crowd. Then he blinked and saw nothing.

"What's the matter?" Kayla asked. "Kai, are you okay? Maybe you should sit down?"

"It's nothing," Kai told her. "Just my mind playing tricks on me for a second. Maybe I should wait a little while before I have my next drink."

"Or maybe you shouldn't drink anymore at all," Kayla suggested. "Why don't I go get you some juice instead?"

"I'm not drunk," He promised. "I just...I thought I saw someone I knew but apparently it wasn't them. No worries for me, all right? Just relax and have fun. I always find it very sweet when you want to rush to take care of me, though."

"Yeah," Kayla nodded and ruffled his hair. "Well, I know no one else really has for a while." She pause. "Are you sure you don't want some juice? I'm getting some."

"Oh all right," Kai sighed. "Thanks, a glass of orange juice would be great."

* * *

"Okay everyone," Noah announced. "Now that everyone has had time to get some food and have a few drinks (cause let's face it, this'll be a lot more fun now that we're all not completely sober,) it's time to start karaoke! There will be a prize at the end for the best song...and it's a good prize!"

"What is it?" Kai yelled.

"I can't tell you," Noah grinned. "It's a surprise prize!"

"And for that, I think Mr. Parker is the first singer," Roxie winked. "You get up here."

"Oh, no, I really...I couldn't..." Kai blushed. "I was hoping for a little more time..."

But Kayla put her hands on his butt and gave him a push. "Do it for me! I think you'll be great!" She whistled. "Go Kai! Go Kai!"

He winked and grabbed an apple he'd gotten off the table, carrying it to the stage and then undoing his shirt as the music started.

"All right everyone," He yelled over Kayla's excited shrieking. "Sexy and I know it...but I'm doing something a little different."

He let the music go on for a little bit and then took a bite out of the apple, juice dribbling down his chin for a little bit before he licked it up with his tongue. "I'm hungry and I know it..." He sang. "I'm hungry and I know it..."

He continued to sing the song, all the while having eyes only for Kayla, who was enjoying herself very much and even threw her panties at him on stage. They hit him right in the face.

"Wow, good aim!" He said, picking them up and winking. Then he exited the stage after he finished and sat down. Kayla got him his next drink, of course, and they waited for another singer.

"This'll be good," he said. "I bet no one will top me, though!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ludovic and Helene had arrived and parked their car in the parking lot. "I still don't know if we should do this," she told him as they got out. "I mean, we're already late! And I still think we're gonna get caught!"

"No, we're not!" Ludovic tried to assure her as they made their way to the club doors. "Will you just trust me? For once in your life, could you relax?"

"Not if I don't even know how we'll get in!" She cried.

As she shielded her eyes so that no one would notice her, Ludovic rolled his and pulled her to the club door, showing two invitations to the bouncer. "Voila," he said. "We've been invited. Sorry we're late."

"Go on through, please," the bouncer told them.

"See, told you we'd be fine!" He told her with a smile.

"What if they recognize me here?" Helene asked. "What's your idea then, smart guy?"

"Easy," Ludovic supplied. "No one will recognize us if we go backstage. Come on!"

He heard her make a squeak of nervousness and pulled her into his arms. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in that dress?"

"I..." she blushed. "Thank you."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Helene smiled. "Let's do this."

Ludovic went out first, keeping his eyes down, and feeling very grateful that no one, except for Roxie and Noah, had ever really had the chance to get a good look at him. All they saw, he knew, was a good looking guy in great fitting jeans and a nice leather jacket.

"I think this solves our problem about who the next singer is," Roxie said into the microphone. "What'll you sing?"

He quickly conferred with Helene off stage. "You wouldn't happen to have 'Sucker' by the Jonas Brothers, would you?" He asked. "My wife and I really like that song."

"No problem," Roxie told him. "Knock yourself out."

The music started and the bar erupted in cheers as Ludovic began to sing.

"We go together like birds of a feather, you and me..."

Helene appeared, wearing sunglasses, and was given her own microphone by Roxie. "Yeah, I'm feeling heat in December when you're around me."

Ludovic got close to her. "I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars, I follow you through the dark, can't get enough-"

Helene smiled, removing her glasses. "You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain And, baby, you know it's obvious.."

Then they sang together. "I'm a sucker for you

You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly

I'm a sucker for you, yeah

Any road you take, you know that you'll find me

I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things

No one knows about you (about you) about you (about you)

And you're making the typical me break my typical rules

It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah..."

As the song went on, it finally hit Adrian who they were. He'd been trying to place their very familiar faces since the music began.

"Damn it!" He whispered and rose to his feet. His hand was still in Eloise's and he squeezed hers hard and bared his teeth. "I can't believe it!"

"What?" Eloise asked, then winced. "Honey, loosen your grip, you're hurting my hand!"

"Sorry," Adrian apologized and let her hand go. "But don't you see? That's Helene up there! Helene and her kidnapper thug boyfriend!"

"Oh, really?" Eloise frowned. "Surely they wouldn't be stupid enough to come here...would they?"

"Apparently so," Adrian scoffed. "After all the years I spent having to look at her stupid face, I would recognize it anywhere!"

Eloise looked again and realized he was right. "Okay, so it is them. But please don't start trouble. They don't look like they want to hurt anyone at this point. Let's just leave them alone. We don't want to ruin the evening for the whole club...especially when this is the last time we'll be able to go out for a while. I don't want to have to raise three babies by myself because you let your anger get the best of you and got hurt or arrested!"

Adrian sighed and put a hand on either side of her face, kissing her forehead gently. "I know where your head is and I would never let anyting like that happen. But I can't just let them go! They put your life and the girls' lives in jeopardy!"

Eloise took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly. "And I love that you care so much, baby, but...I think the best thing to do now is to leave their fate in the hands of the Council...no matter how much you don't want to hear that."

"I agree with Eloise," Tyler said. "Here they are, and we can't do much now."

"Oh, I disagree," Adrian huffed. "I can walk up to both of them and punch them in their stupid faces! I'll pay for the damage after."

He started to walk toward the stage, but Remiel stopped him. "No, don't! Demons just came in!"

Adrian turned his head, eyes wide. "What?"

"I'm a demon," Eloise said. "Maybe I can stop them!"

"No, they aren't your kind," Remiel shook her head. "They're the ones from Hell. Much harder to deal with if you don't know how."

As the demons began ransacking the club, Helene and Ludovic stopped singing. "Well, this is a stroke of luck," he muttered to Helene. "Let's get out of here!"

While they ran for the door, Remiel changed back into her battle armer and took up her spear to fight the demons.

"That's my woman there!" Ricky shouted to anyone who would listen, his voice full of admiration. Even pregnant, she was still an amazing fighter.

Along with Remiel, everyone was fighting the best they could. Even Tyler, although he was keen on trying another method first.

"Guys, I demand you stop this foolishness right now and go back to Hell like I told you to."

The demons just laughed at him and threw him at the wall like he was nothing.

"Hey now," Isabella cried. "That's enough! Now you're going to pay for hurting my man like that!"

"He's your man?" Remiel asked Isabella. "Since when?"

Isabella shrugged. "Always, sometimes...it just depends on how much he annoys me. But I certainly don't like to see him hurt!"

Despite all the power they had, (and even adding in Helene's magic after she listened to her conscience and came back to help) the demons still had the upper hand until Ludovic got an idea: if they wouldn't listen to the man, maybe they'd listen to the beast. He started to transform himself but then saw Adrian and realized they'd have an even _better_ chance if they both transformed.

"Be a werewolf!" He yelled at him. "Be a werewolf! Like I will be!"

"No, thank you," Adrian shook his head. Eloise had asked him not to do anything that would get him hurt or killed and becoming a werewolf and fighting would definitely do that. "Do it yourself and leave me the fuck alone!"

Ludovic swore under his breath. "I know you're nervous about your daughters but...think about what a good story it will be for them when they hear what a big hero you were!"

"Oh, shit," Adrian whispered. "Why did he have to say that?"

"Go ahead," Eloise told him and shot a fireball toward a demon. "Just be very careful."

"You too," Adrian said. Then grinned as a demon burst into flame and exploded.

"I didn't mean for it to be that strong," Eloise said, wide-eyed. "How did that happen?"

"He got hit with the babies' magic too!" Adrian grinned and patted her belly. "Good girls!" Then he sighed. "If you're okay with me transforming, I'll do it."

"Yes," Eloise nodded. "Please."

So he transformed too and he and Ludovic fought the demons together, eventually sending them packing, and Helene running for the door and out of the club, with Ludovic trotting behind her, still not transformed back to human.

"That was close," Helene sighed, starting the car. She turned and reached out to scratch wolf Ludovic behind the ears as he settled into the backseat. "We made it," she said as they backed out of the club parking lot. "I told you I would. Let's go, big boy...before we're caught for real!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the club, Roxie was covering her brother in blankets and offering him drinks while Noah looked for something for him to wear.

"That was quite a fight," she remarked. "Good job, you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Adrian waved the compliment aside. "Where did they go?"

"Where did who go?" Roxie asked.

"Yeah, who?" Noah asked as he came back with jeans and t-shirts for Adrian to choose from while they looked for his other clothes.

"Helene and her thug boyfriend!" Adrian yelled. "They sang the sucker song earlier!"

Roxie gasped. "That was Ludovic and Helene? What a fucking liar! He came to the bar before and said he had a totally different name and was on his honeymoon with his wife, paying a visit to the city!" She growled. "We should have made him pay for that drink!" Her hands balled into fists. "If I could just get my hands on him..."

"No use thinking about that now," Noah sighed. "They left, they're gone, and who knows if we'll ever see them again?


	22. Taking Cover

"Hey, wait until I at least stop the car!" Ludovic told Helene as, nearly to camp, she opened the car door and tried to get out.

"Sorry, right," Helene nodded. "I just...I'm finding it very hard to sit still! That was great, what we did, wasn't it?" She did a few punches in the air. "Did you see me do the spell that sent that chair to whack that demon in the face? And when the other guy got hit with the pie? Wasn't it _amazing_?"

"Not to mention our singing," Ludovic added. "That was amazing too!"

"Yeah," Helene giggled. "And did you see the look on Adrian's face when he realized it was us? I haven't seen him look like that since the teacher at school told him he had to do math himself without cheating off anyone!"

Ludovic chuckled, enjoying her energy immensely. He was very surprised when he stopped the car, let her out, and the first thing she did was cartwheel all the way to the tent. "I didn't know you could do that," He remarked.

"Oh, yeah," Helene nodded. "I did gymnastics when I was a kid. Mom thought it would be a good way to learn teamwork and flexibility. It didn't work because I'm not good with either."

He pulled her close, putting his hands around her waist. "Oh, don't talk like that. You were in such a good mood, which I was enjoying immensely. It looked good on you. Let's get back to it."

She blushed and ran her hands over his five o'clock shadow. "I...I've never really been," she confessed. "The only reason I am now is because of you, I guess."

He chuckled, taking her hand and kissing the fingers gently. "Don't let me take all the credit," he insisted. "A lot of it goes to you. You made the choice to change and I'm proud of you."

"Really?" Helene grinned widely. "You take _no_ credit for how I am now?"

"That's not what I said, if you listened closely," Ludovic corrected, a twinkle in his dark eys. "I said I wouldn't take _all _ the credit. I'll take some where it's due. You needed the change because you had a big stick up your pretty ass before."

"Hey," Helene chided. "Watch your language!"

"Make me!" Ludovic challenged as he ran his hands over her back and bottom. "I'd _love_ to see you try and shut my mouth!"

"Do you?" Helene grinned. "Well, I can't let a challenge like that go unanswered!" She took his face in her hands as he grinned and kissed him deeply. He pulled her close and kissed her back and soon, they were stripped down to their underwear, both having done their best to fling their clothes in the general direction of the trash bag they used as a laundry basket.

As his eyes caught sight of her body, Ludovic sucked in breath.

"What?" Helene asked. "What's the matter?"

"I...I forgot about the lace panties," he breathed. "Wow."

"I...you forgot?" Helene asked. "But you're the one that bought them!" She ran her hands over her hips and thighs. "So they look good on me?"

Ludovic's breath was picking up. "Well, yes, of course, but...I'll be much happier when they're off."

"You know, I could say the same to you," Helene smiled as he took her in his arms, slipped the panties off, and threw them in the pile before he took his off too and they ran for the blanket, kissing furiously again.

But when she felt his hand come close to slipping between her legs, she stopped him.

"What? Why?" He asked, confused.

She smiled. "I always get a turn. I want you to have yours."

"What?" Ludovic raised an eyebrow. "You mean you're gonna...?"

"Yeah," Helene nodded. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. It's not like this is my first time!" It was her first time in a while, but he didn't need to know that.

"Well, all right," Ludovic settled down and shut his eyes. "If it'll make you happy."

"I know it'll make _you_ happy," she assured him. She started out touching him gently, and when it was clear he was happy and enjoying himself and she wasn't massively screwing up, she began licking him.

"Oh, good god!" He yelled. "That...that's..._good_! Do it again!"

Encouraged, she did, again, everything she'd done before, but harder. At last, he climaxed and Helene looked at him, wide-eyed with alarm. "What was that?" She asked of the noise he made. "That was good, right? Or did I hurt you?"

"No," Ludovic shook his head as he tried to catch his breath, wondering why in the world she was so confused. Had she never heard a man orgasm before? Maybe not. "No, you did really well! I'm proud of you! I will definitely need more of that, so I hope it doesn't bother you."

"It's fine," Helene assured him as she cleaned her hands with sanitizer. "It surprises me though." She turned to face him. "You know, you can be honest. You don't have to sugarcoat what a terrible job I did just to spare my feelings. I can take the truth."

Ludovic's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What would make you say something like that?" He wanted to know.

Helene sighed. "Well, things were very basic between Adrian and me, mostly because that's what I wanted. And it was the same with Malachai too. Not much passion there. I'm not a very adventurous person...in any aspect of my life, so if that's what you want..." she paused and heaved a long sigh. "I can't guarantee you're going to get it."

"You broke out of jail and now you're on the lam," Ludovic reminded her. "And you don't live in a house or anything, but you're handling very well. I'd say that's pretty adventurous." He paused. "And you really can't look at your past relationships and say that you'll be that same person forever. With Adrian, you were just a kid. You were _learning._ People don't start out as amazing sexual gymnasts or whatever. As for you and Malachai, since you married him to keep up appearances, there wasn't really a lot of passion to start out with, now was there?"

Helene sighed. "I guess not. What would you say about us, though?"

Ludovic grinned widely, showing all his teeth. "Well, I think that's pretty obvious, isn't it? Even fron our first meeting, we wanted each other. Or at least soon after."

Helene burst out laughing. "Oh, come on! You are so full of crap!"

"No I'm not!" Ludovic insisted. "It's the truth! Even more so now! I really think you've changed a lot even in the short span of time we've been together. I mean, would you have done a karaoke duet in front of all those people at Noah's club before now? And do it _well?"_

Helene chuckled. "No, I don't think so. That's not really me. Or at least I thought it wasn't."

"See? You've grown a lot!" Ludovic told her. "I know that some day this is gonna blow over and you'll definitely have the confidence to start over and make a wonderful life for yourself."

"By myself?" Helene asked. "Why by myself?"

"Well, I know you don't want to hang around me for the rest of your life, do you?" Ludovic asked good naturedly. "Not when you fought so hard to get away before."

But instead of joining him in a good-natured chuckle like he expected she would, he saw her lip quiver before she burst into tears. "That is so typical of you!" She cried.

"Excuse me?" Ludovic questioned. "What in the world is the matter with you?"

"None of your damn business," she snapped, fuming that he was thinking of dumping her after having his way with her. She pushed him away. "Just leave me alone!"

He pulled her to him again. "Not until you tell me why you're crying."

"Because you want me to start a life by myself!" Helene burst out. "After all we've been through, you just want to throw me away!"

"I never said that!" Ludovic protested as Helene began shaking her head wildly. To stop it, he grabbed her face in his hands. "Helene, you look at me," he ordered firmly. "It's not that I want you to go, but...when you love someone, you need to give them the chance to be free; to be absolutely sure that's what they want. Do you understand? It's not that I want you to leave, but you and I, we never actually chose to date or anything like that. We were just...we came together because of weird circumstances, and if we're gonna be a couple, I want to do it right. Am I making sense? I...I care about you too much to have it any other way than you deciding what you want to do about us."

"All right," Helene sniffled and locked eyes with him after taking a deep breath. "I want to stay in the forest with you. Maybe in something bigger and more solid than a tent, but that's what I want."

"Are you sure?" Ludovic questioned."Maybe you're just scared to start over again, which is perfectly understandable, given...everything, but-"

"No!" Helene said firmly. "I'm not scared of anything! I want to start a new life. In the forest. With you. Do I have to be any clearer?" She sniffled. "Unless of course...you don't want me."

"I don't think I said that," Ludovic told her, kissing one cheek and then the other. "I want you to stay...because..." he began kissing her neck. "Because I want you. Here. With me." He paused. "Right now."

"Okay," Helene agreed with a smile, her last word before he pinned her down on the blanket, his hands restraining her wrists as he kissed her lips and then moved down over her body, tasting her before burying himself inside her over and over until she screamed his name, which never sounded so good as when she said it.

* * *

"Have you seen Avery?" Steve asked Gwen. "If she waits any longer to come down, her eggs will be inedible!"

"Oh, I'll go check," Gwen sighed. "I hope she doesn't think that if she stays away long enough, we'll bring them to her." She made her way toward Avery's room, and even before she reached it, her ears were met by the sound of sobs, which were crystal clear as she stood in front of Avery's door. She knocked gently and called out to her. "Avery, are you all right? Will you come down for breakfast? Your father is worried about your eggs."

When there was no response but more crying, she rolled her eyes and decided to go inside and confront the problem head-on. As she shut the door, Avery looked up and hastily began to wipe away tears. "Sorry, Mother."

"A young lady should never cry," Gwen remonstrated. "Especially one who has relatives in Heaven."

"Why not?" Avery asked. "What does it matter if I cry? Why does that offend you?"

Gwen sighed. "Well, I suppose I should explain better. It depends on the reason why you're crying. There are perfectly good reasons to cry, like breaking a leg, and terrible ones...like men. Are you crying over a man?"

"Do you really want to know?" Avery asked, surprised by her mother's sudden interest in her life.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't," Gwen replied.

"Fine," Avery sighed. "I admit it! It _is_ a man! I don't know why though, when they are so _stupid!_"

Gwen sighed. "Let me reiterate that men are the absolute _last_ reason you should cry." She reached for a tissue and handed it to her daughter. "Please, dry your tears. But I won't disagree with what you're saying about men. I had multiple stupid husbands before I met your father. That's what made me decide to not waste my time with it all for a long time."

Avery chuckled and blew her nose. "Good thing you decided to stop being with stupid guys and be with someone good, like Dad."

Gwen sighed and rubbed her temples. "I love your father but he can be stupid too. Sometimes, more stupid than you'd think. I have to hear every day that he is who he is, as if that makes him perfect and incapable of making a mistake. He's far from perfect and the fact that he won't admit it..." She paused and tapped her nails on her arm. "Well, it gets on my nerves."

This made Avery burst into giggles as Gwen reached out to tuck some loose hair behind her daughter's ear. Then they both coughed and looked at each other awkwardly.

"You are way too beautiful and intelligent to be treated badly by a man," Gwen told her at last. "Who was it? Not some silly boy you met at that club, I hope?"

"No," Avery shook her head. "Do you promise you won't get mad when I say it?"

"We are talking about men and how stupid they are," Gwen said. "That's no reason to get mad."

"Well, all right," Avery nodded. "It was Malachai."

Gwen's eyes widened and she put a hand to her heart. "For the love of your father!" She exclaimed. "Did he hurt you during one of your sessions? I'll talk to him and tell him to be more gentle."

Avery rubbed her hands together and cleared her throat several times before she was able to look her mother in the eye. "It wasn't exactly during our learning session," she said. "It was during our..._make-out _session instead."

"Oh, really?" Gwen asked. "You had a make-out session with Malachai? He's not the worst you could do. A little old for you, perhaps, but still very sexy and debonair. I'm surprised, though. I didn't think you would be his type at all!"

Avery's jaw dropped a little. "Well, thank you very much, Mother."

"No, I don't mean it in a bad way," Gwen hastened to reassure her. "But...he's kind of stuck up and very sure of his own superiority, isn't he? And you...well, you're you! And I mean that as a good thing!"

Avery smiled and shrugged. "Thank you...I guess."

"Well, this will pass, I promise," Gwen told her. "We'll find you a new teacher and you can find a new boy to play with."

"No, I can't," Avery sighed. "Mother, Malachai is the one. It really sucks for me, but it's true." She paused. "Wouldn't Dad know that? I'm surprised he hasn't told you."

"Are you sure he's _the one_?" Gwen questioned. "Well, this is unexpected. As for your father, he hasn't told me because he doesn't know. You're a mystery to him. He can't tap into what's going on with you like he can with other people. I guess it's one of your special powers and thank goodness, because the things I would have to hear about if he knew all that went on in your life..." she shuddered at the thought.

"Don't try and make it seem like I'm special," Avery replied. "I'm not. I'm nothing to him...or you, for that matter!"

Gwen shook her head. "That's not true. I have to explain something to you. Scoot over."

Avery did so and her mother sat down next to her. "Your father, God, created the world. All his children, the angels, were creations with your Aunt Charlotte. But they all came into existence as fully formed adults. It wasn't like with you, where I carried you and then gave birth to you. The angel would be created and then they would go on to serve whatever purpose your father set for them. So your father never learned how to truly parent children who were small and grew up to adulthood. Granted, he was very fond of your half-brother, Lucifer, but that ended when he decided to take a different path than the one your father laid out for him."

"Are we anything alike?" Avery asked.

"Who?" Gwen questioned. "You and Lucifer? Oh, yes. More than you know."

Avery sighed. "That's probably why he doesn't care about me. I remind him of someone he hates. And I'm just in his way."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Gwen tried to reassure her. "Lucifer needed some time off to, well...change. You'll find time to bond with him soon enough."

"And Father doesn't know how to be around me?" Avery continued. "I'm...I confuse and overwhelm him?"

"Yes," Gwen nodded. "Something like that." She smiled and pulled Avery against her.

"Do you think he ever will?" Avery asked.

"Well, if you remember that he's just as thickheaded as every other man so it takes him time to adjust to things...I think he will," Gwen assured her.

Avery looked up. "And what about you? Do _you_ like me? Even a little bit?"

Gwen sighed. "Oh, Avery. You remind me of myself...so much. You...you're my daughter and I've failed you."

"No," Avery shook her head and let herself snuggle against her mother. "I don't think you're failing me now."

"No, I guess I'm not," Gwen chuckled and held her tighter. "As for Malachai, dry your tears and let him rot. Hell is a good place for him. In the meantime, you can grow, become a woman, and make him regret ever treating you badly."

"That sounds good," Avery smiled. "But...how do I do that? Will you help me?"

"Yes," Gwen nodded. "If that's what you want, nothing would make me happier."

* * *

Astrid got up from her desk chair, opened the top drawer of her desk for what seemed like the millionth time, straightened out the stack of papers, and put them on her desk to look at with a sad shake of her head. Divorce papers for her and Alistair. She was still wondering how in the world things had gotten this far.

Then she heard the door open and without looking up, since it was someone who was not announced by her secretary and there was only so many people that could be, said, "Malachai, you're early! We weren't supposed to meet for another hour!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," said another voice that made her freeze. "Since you seem to have expected your love. But it's only me, Alistair," he corrected her as she brought her head up. "Your _husband._ Don't be sad."

"Oh, Alistair!" She started and put a hand on her chest. "What brings you here?"

He scoffed and shut the door behind him. "I'm very surprised you still remember my name."

"Just tell me why you're here," Astrid demanded, chin raised. "What do you want?"

"I was summoned here," Alistair told her. "The Council requested my presence for some secret meeting between the magical world and another supernatural presence. Are you trying to tell me that you're clueless and had nothing to do with this? You'd think that since you run everything, they would have told you!"

"Well, you know, the other members haven't liked everything I've put into law and not telling me about everything that goes on around here is their passive-aggressive way of telling me that," Astrid sighed. "I hope this meeting doesn't last too long. I'm just exhausted." She paused as Alistair raised an eyebrow. "I was invited too!" She exclaimed. "Don't act so surprised!" She grabbed the pile of papers and hit them against the desk as if they needed to be straightened into a neat pile.

"Are those the papers?" Alistair asked. "Have you started on them?" He got close to her and pulled the pencil and tie out of her hair so that it fell free on her shoulders.

"What...what are you doing?" Astrid asked. "Step back a little, would you?" He was making her nervous. Making her forget things.

"Oh, I always loved your hair down," he murmured, threading the silky blonde strands through his fingers. He came to stand behind her and began massaging her neck and back.

"What...what did you mean by 'Did I start the papers'?" She asked. "What papers?"

He tapped the pile on the desk. "The divorce papers, of course! These right here." He then put his arms around her waist and then began to kiss her neck as she turned to face him.

"I don't know," she muttered, throwing her arms around his neck and resting her head against his shoulder as he supported her weight. "I don't know. I don't know. I..."

He continued to kiss her neck and nibble on her earlobe, which made her more unsteady. Who knew he could do this? That it could be like this? If she had known that he could do this, she might have taken more time off work!

He then moved her a little so he could push her suit jacket off her shoulders and undo the buttons on her blouse, cupping her breasts through the lace of her bra. "I could take care of the divorce papers if you want," he offered. "Make it so you have one less thing to worry about."

"I..." Astrid was breathing fast now. "What are you...what are you doing to me? What spell did you use?"

"There's no spell," he assured her. "Since you want to divorce me, I want to enjoy these last moments with my wife. That's not a problem, is it?" He kissed her while raising her skirt up to slip his hand under it and rub her under her panties. She let out a sharp gasp and muttered something. "Did you say 'Stop'?" He asked.

"No," she shook her head and braced herself against the desk. "Don't stop. _Please_ don't stop!"

He nibbled on her ear and spoke with his lips against it. "Harder?" He whispered.

Astrid let out a whimper. "Yes," she muttered, her hands gripping the edge of the desk hard. "Harder!" She was so close...

"Come for me, Astrid," he murmured.

Just as she felt herself about to climax and fall on her bottom, the door opened and Malachai poked his head in.

"Everything all right in here?" He asked.

"Oh, yes," Astrid chuckled as she struggled to get to her feet and straighten her hair and clothes. "Sorry, lost my pen."

Meanwhile, Alistair rolled his eyes. Of course Malachai would show up when everything was going so well!

After she realized she looked reasonably presentable, Astrid sat down and cleared her throat, inviting Malachai to come in the rest of the way.

"Hi!" He said as he came in and sat in the chair opposite her. "Am I early? Sorry I interrupted whatever it was that I interrupted." He looked at Alistair. "And look at that, Alistair too. Sorry I didn't see you."

"Obviously!" Alistair scoffed. "Why are you here? Another rendez-vous with my wife?"

Malachai coughed and looked at Astrid, who was bright red and burying her face in her hands. "No, I'm here for a meeting; the Council requested my presence and I didn't want to ignore them."

"People do," Alistair told him, his voice full of irritation. "Why can't you be one of them?"

"We were called to come to the meeting too!" Astrid told Malachai, ignoring Alistair completely.

Alistair crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Please go ahead and ignore me. I wouldn't want to get in the way. Nice to know she won't be sad and lonely once she's my ex-wife."

"Alistair, that is enough!" Astrid snapped.

"I don't have to take that from you when we're not divorced and already another man is warming your bed," Alistair snapped.

As Astrid protested this statement, Malachai began pacing around the office and a thought occurring to him. Sure it wasn't true, but...if he were to fake being in a relationship with Astrid, it would be a good way to let Avery down gently. And not only that, Astrid would have support while she figured out what to do about this mess with Alistair. It was perfect! He suddenly turned and said, "You know what, Alistair, you're right. I'm not gonna hide it anymore."

"What?" Astrid asked, in shock. "He is?"

"Yes," Malachai nodded and strode back to the pair. "I don't think we should hide it anymore; he's too smart for us." He put a hand on Astrid's shoulder. "We need to come clean and tell him about our relationship."

"Our..." Astrid began, giving Malachai a look.

"Go with it!" He mouthed.

Finally catching on, Astrid turned back to her husband and tried to look ashamed, which was hard to do when you hadn't actually done anything wrong.

"Well, it's good to know that you aren't the coward I thought you were," Alistair commended Malachai. "Honestly, I didn't expect it. But here you are coming clean!" Although his words were nice, inside, he was seething.

"Sorry," Malachai apologized. "But you know, things happen. And I still, despite what I've done, have the utmost respect for you."

"Oh, don't make me sick!" Alistair snapped. "I don't care if I have your respect. I truly don't give a damn!"

Meanwhile, Astrid looked back and forth between them, unsure of what to say and white as a sheet.

Luckily, though, before Alistair could do something stupid like challenge Malachai to a duel, there was a knock at the door and one of the senior council members stepped in, followed by a smartly dressed older man in a dark suit with salt and pepper hair, and a woman who was about his age, in black, with her hair pulled up in a very tight bun. Neither of them were smiling.

"Ms. Fale, and two Mr. Fales...May I present their Majesties, King Rudolph and Queen Mathilda of the Lycanthrope Kingdom."

Malachai's eyes narrowed. Just because he still needed to change his last name back to the one he was born with since he'd divorced Helene, that didn't give anyone the right to still refer to him as 'Mister Fale'. It was a sore point even though he and every other warlock born knew that they would have to take their wife's name when they married. "Let me make one thing clear," he said. "I am _not_ a Mr. Fale. I mean, I was married to their daughter once so I guess I..."

"Silence!" Mathilda snapped. "Stop blathering and kneel!"

Malachai didn't say another word and got to his knees with his head down.

"Good," Mathilda got out. "I have to say, Astrid, I was hoping for a much better reception. It's as if you weren't prepared for us at all."

As they struggled to get back up, the three looked at the king and queen with open mouths. Rudolph was very old, the first werewolf ever created, as punishment for breaking the witch Enid's heart, and given immortality too, so he wouldn't forget what he'd done, both to himself and his descendants.

"I apologize," Astrid said. "Please sit down and we'll talk. What is it that I can do for you?"

"First I would like to know what's distracted you," Rudolph told her.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about," Astrid shook her head. "Just my daughter..."

"Your daughter, Helene," Rudolph finished.

"Yes!" Astrid froze. "How do you know that my daughter is named-"

"She has used her wiles to lure my son, Prince Ludovic the twelfth, into disgrace and disaster," Rudolph supplied. "And I hold _you_ wholly responsible!"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Alistair said. "We had no idea Ludovic was your son or we would have done something about it sooner."

"Well, now that you know, just what do you intend to do about it?" Mathilda asked. "If you're thinking of punishing him, think again."

"If we can't punish him, what do you want us to do?" Astrid asked. "What _can_ we do?"

"Nothing competently, it seems," Rudolph replied dismissively. "So I have taken upon myself to rectify the situation. They will be found and brought here very soon."

* * *

"Those two are something else, aren't they?" Malachai shuddered as he went with Astrid to get something out of the vending machines once Rudolph and Mathilde had left. "They make Steve and Gwen look absolutely humble and _that's_ saying something! Glad we got out of it in one piece!"

"Yes, we may have solved one problem, however awkwardly, but _someone _ opened a whole new can of worms!" Astrid cried and punched Malachai in the arm before lowering her voice to a hiss. "What were you _thinking_, lying to Alistair like that? You and I are _not_ having an affair!"

"I know!" He told her. "I know, and on the face of it, it seems like a _horrible_ idea, but if Alistair thinks you're having an affair, he'll be pissed off and leave you alone, right? It'll give you time to think things through and get through this without more trouble than you can deal with. And it's not like we'll actually be having sex or anything." Of course he also came up with the plan as a way to hold off Avery, but there was no way he was saying _that_ to Astrid.

Astrid sighed. "I still think it's nuts but I really _could_ use something to hold Alistair off. I think he's intent on ruining me psychologically. Or trying to win me back or something. I really can't tell. And I just...I just found out I'm pregnant. I don't want to tell Alistair he's going to be a father again until he's got his head solidly back on his shoulders. Let's do it."

"Good!" Malachai nodded and grabbed himself a Coke. "What do _you_ want? I suppose clear soda would be appropriate, given the circumstances? And...congratulations."

"Yes," Astrid sighed and accepted the Sprite he handed her. "Yes it would be. Thank you."

* * *

The silence of Steve and Gwen's house was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the doorbell, causing both of them to jump.

"Well, that's loud," Steve remarked as he peered at Gwen over his newspaper. "Are you expecting anyone, dear?"

"No one specific," Gwen shook her head. "Not that I can think of. Although," she sighed deeply as it suddenly hit her. "I think I might have an idea who it is. Don't get up, I'll get it."

She strode to the door and opened it, her suspicions confirmed. "Hello, Malachai; to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Her tone was flat though, making Malachai wonder if it was really a pleasure at all. "Sorry to disturb," he said as he nervously jumped from foot to foot and rubbed his hands. "I just...I just thought I'd come by and talk to Avery if that's all right. I only need a minute and then you'll be free of me."

Gwen's eyebrows went into her hair. "Only a minute? Really? That's all you want?"

Malachai blushed. "Well, yes. Of course."

"Oh, all right, you can come in!" She opened the door wide enough to let him in and they headed to the living room where Steve saw him and smiled.

"Well, hello, Malachai! Are you here to have another session with Avery? What a pleasant surprise!"

"Nice to see you too, Steve, but...no. I'm not here to have a lesson with your daughter. Just a brief chat about a personal matter and then I'll be on my way."

"And what will you be talking to her _about_?" Gwen pressed. "Very strange that you can't tell her parents. Almost suspicious!" Her eyes narrowed.

"I...I only have the best and most honorable intentions toward Avery, I promise," a nervous Malachai tried to reassure her. "You have no reason to worry."

Gwen scoffed. "Well, isn't that the most assuring thing I've ever heard! Did you hear that, Steve? He has nothing but good intentions toward our daughter! We have no reason to worry! What would we do without this _sant_ of a man in our daughter's life!"

"I'm sure it has to do with one of their sessions," Steve said. "And that he truly means what he says."

Gwen snorted into her tea cup. "One of their sessions doing _what, _I wonder?"

"What are you going on about, my dear?" Steve questioned. He hated times like this when he felt clueless. "If there's something I should know, please tell me."

"Dear husband, why would you need me to tell _you_ something? Surely, as _God_, you already know everything!"

"Not when it comes to Avery, I don't, and you know that perfectly well!" Steve said between his teeth.

"That's right!" Gwen chuckled. "You don't!"

They sat in awkward silence for a little bit before Steve cleared his throat and eyed Gwen. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to tell Avery Malachai is here speak with her?"

Gwen heaved a deep sigh. "You know, you have a voice and legs. If you want her to know he's here, why don't _you_ tell her?"

"Gwen..." Steve said warningly.

"Oh, fine, I'll get her," Gwen huffed. "The last thing she needs to deal with now is more stupid men anyway!"

Avery soon followed her mother, dragging her feet as they both came into the living room, and Malachai couldn't help but notice that she looked different than usual. Now she wore black sweatpants with a white stripe down the side and a sparkly purple hoodie with the hood hanging over her face to hide her eyes. But as she prepared to speak to him, the hood was lowered and he saw that, even though she wore no make-up and her hair wasn't brushed, she looked more beautiful than any time she'd tried to attract him on purpose.

"What do you want, Malachai?" She asked warily. "I told you that I wasn't interested in you having sessions with me anymore. You're free."

"But my dear, why is that?" Steve asked, dumbfounded.

"Go ahead and tell him," Gwen encouraged, a grin on her lips. "I think he'll be very interested to hear."

"I agree that we need to talk, but can we do it on the porch? I have something else I need to tell you; something I should have told you before."

Avery shrugged and followed him outside, and after he locked the door and turned to face her again, he was struck by how attractive she was, even though she was wearing sweats and hadn't made herself up. "So? What do you have to say to me?"

"Well, I want to apologize for what I did to you," he said. "Using magic to manipulate you like that. It's reprehensible. And morally wrong. The Council rules state that you aren't supposed to use magic against a fellow witch or warlock unless it's something like self defense."

"So they're gonna take you to jail? Serves you right."

"Well, maybe they won't, since I didn't kill you or physically hurt you, or whatever. I don't know what the rules are _precisely,_" Malachai shrugged. "But the point is, I'm sorry I did it. No matter how I felt toward you, there were better ways to deal with it than by magic. And those are what you deserved."

Avery wiped some tears away that were falling down her cheeks. "Is that it?"

He tried to touch her arm but she backed away from him as he spoke, looking at him in a way that made him feel such shame that he had to close his eyes. "I know you won't forgive me so easily, and that's what I deserve, but I had to come here and present my apologies to you personally."

"Yes, well, it's done now, so get out of my sight!" Avery snapped, looking out into the empty street.

Malachai took a deep breath. "I want to make it clear that regardless of how I've behaved, I think you're an amazing woman, and you have your whole life ahead of you to accomplish amazing things. And I also want to say that the reason I can't return your affections is because..."

"Because you're a big jerk who doesn't care about anyone's feelings but his?" Avery interrupted. "And I didn't want to give you _affection_! I just wanted to have sex! Why is that so hard for you to understand? I thought that was Guy Talk 101!"

He winced. "No, the real truth of the matter is that I'm seeing someone already; I have another woman in my life."

"Excuse me?" Avery's jaw dropped in shock.

"It's a secret because she's _so_ close to getting a divorce and we didn't want to risk ruining that for her."

"Who is she?!" Avery demanded between clenched teeth.

"I don't think you really need to know-"

"_Who is it?"_

He sighed. "It's...it's Astrid from the Council.

"Well, I hope you'll be very happy with her!" Avery huffed. "Goodbye, Malachai!" Without giving him a chance to say another word, she turned on her heel and ran back into the house, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, not feeling safe again until she was in her bedroom with the door closed.

"Well, what in the world was that about?" Steve questioned. "Please tell me you know, Gwen."

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Gwen assured him. "Something more suited for a mother to deal with. You just stay where you are and read your newspaper." She put it back in his hands and headed to Avery's room.

"Remember what we said," Gwen reminded her when she saw Avery was sobbing again. "No wasting tears over a man."

"But...you don't understand, Mother!" Avery sniffled. "Malachai is in love with Astrid from the Council and that's why he doesn't like me!" She expected her mother to be shocked but instead, Gwen just raised an eyebrow and burst out laughing.

"This isn't funny at all, Mother!" Avery exclaimed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Cause it's complete and utter nonsense is what it is," Gwen remarked. "The worst nonsense I've ever heard!"

"What makes you so sure? He could be telling the truth!"

"Oh, my dear," Gwen sighed and patted Avery on the head. "If you knew Astrid at all, you would know that she's madly in love with her husband, Alistair, and that there could never be anyone else for her. They're going through a rough patch in their marriage, which is probably why she had Malachai make up this wild story. I couldn't be sure though. However, I _do_ know that if you went to your father and asked him, he would be able to tell you in no uncertain terms that Astrid is in love with her husband."

"Could you ask him for me?" Avery wanted to know. "Please?"

"If I did, I would have to tell him the whole story," Gwen cautioned. "And I'm sure you don't want that."

"Heck no!" Avery cried. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"I thought not," Gwen grinned. "As for Malachai, it's clear that he's trying to push you away in the most cowardly fashion imaginable. Put him out of your mind and don't give him the time of day. On the off-chance he has feelings for you that he won't admit to, it'll drive him mad!"

"But he _wants_ me to ignore him! Why would it drive him mad?"

"Because he's lying to himself," Gwen assured her. "_You're_ what he really wants!"

Feeling satisfied that her daughter was beginning to understand, she got to her feet. "Now, wipe your tears and get dressed in something reasonably nice. We'll go have lunch."

"All right," Avery nodded. "And Mom?"

"Yes?" Gwen asked, hand on the doorknob of Avery's bedroom door.

"Thanks for all your help with this, even if you think I'm being silly; thanks for being there."

"You're welcome," Gwen replied as she opened the door. "It's my pleasure."

* * *

After an early dinner, Helene zapped the plates clean and put them in their places, then gave Ludovic a smile. "I feel like running down to the lake for a little bit, don't you?"

"Yes," Ludovic grinned and got up. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea!"

They tossed their clothes aside as they ran, only in their underwear as they got into the water.

"You know, this is surprisingly warm," Ludovic observed as he floated around on his back. "I like it."

"Me too," Helene agreed and dove under the water to swim a short distance away. Then she just treaded water for a bit until she felt someone push her gently from behind so that she went under. When she re-emerged, she gave Ludovic a look. "Did you do that?"

"Maybe," he smiled sheepishly. "Or maybe you were clumsy and fell in the water."

"I'll show you clumsy!" Helene smiled and splashed him, then gave him a push. "How's that for clumsy?"

Ludovic chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss. "Well, you sure showed me!"

Soon after, the air around them began to cool.

"You're shivering," Ludovic observed and picked her up to carry her out of the water. "Let's get you dried off and under a blanket and then I'll make a fire."

"Okay," Helene agreed and leaned against him with a smile. "Sounds good to me!"

As they made their way out of the water and toward the tent, they paused to watch the light of the sunset through the trees as Ludovic kissed Helene's hair. "Are you happy?" He asked.

"Oh, yes," Helene assured him. "Immensely."

"Good." He grinned and kissed her forehead.

After they dried off, warmed up, and got in bed, Ludovic fell asleep, although Helene didn't realize it right away, and just lay with her head on his chest as she gently stroked it. She bit her lip and decided to make a confession, raising herself up on her elbows for a better look at him. "You know," she murmured, "you're making it very hard for me _not_ to fall in love with you." She waited for him to respond, and then when he didn't, she looked closer and realized he was asleep. "Well, that's fine," she sighed. "Maybe it's best you don't know what I said yet." Then she yawned and lowered her head back down to his chest as she felt her eyes close.

What seemed like just a short time later, however, her eyes popped open. She didn't know why. She looked around, took a deep breath, and suddenly, it hit her: a feeling that she was being watched. Then she saw the little boy and girl staring back at her and grabbed a shirt to cover herself up with. The girl was about four or five and the boy just slightly younger. "Oh, my gosh, kids, you scared me to death! What are you doing here?"

The little girl rubbed her eyes and the little boy yawned.

"We're looking for Mommy and Daddy," the girl explained.

Helene shook Ludovic awake. "Wake up!"

"Damn it, baby, I'm sleeping. What is it?"

"We have company," Helene told him. "Put on a shirt."

He sat up and got a good look at the children. "Well, look at that! You kids don't need to be afraid, all right? We won't hurt are you doing here?"

He dressed and threw Helene her clothes so she could do the same before she headed over to get information out of the little girl. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

The little girl gave Helene a long look and after deciding she was someone who could be trusted, said, "I'm Madeline. And this is Brady. He's my brother."

"Hi Madeline," Ludovic smiled at her. "That is a _very_ pretty name."

"You do have a pretty name," Helene agreed, hoping they were putting the children at ease as she kneeled in front of them. "And I like your brother's curly hair."

"He has curly hair like Mommy," Madeline informed her.

"I bet he does," Helene agreed.

"Can you tell us where your parents are?" Ludovic asked.

"Back away from them!" The voice was loud and sharp and followed by the sound of a gunshot. But no one was hurt so it was just a warning. The children trembled with fear anyway.

Soon, a young man emerged, and pointed a gun at the group and the kids ran into Helene's arms.

"Okay, okay," Ludovic told him. "No need for violence. Let's discuss this peacefully so the kids don't get scared. If these kids are yours, they came to _us._ We didn't take them."

"Yeah, they're mine," the young man nodded.

"How?" Ludovic asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"They're my brother and sister."

"Good," Ludovic nodded. "Now we're getting somewhere. How about you put the gun down and tell me your name?"

The young man kept the gun up. "I'm Nico."

"Nice to meet you, Nico. I'm Ludovic and this is my girlfriend, Helene."

Helene looked up in surprise and then blushed and smiled. She wondered if he realized what he'd called her. She wouldn't point it out. She was too glad to hear it said out loud.

"Okay," Nico nodded, but still continued to keep a tight hold on the gun.

"Nico, I'm scared!" Madeline told him.

"You heard your sister," Ludovic said. "She's terrified. Drop the gun."

"Please?" Helene pleaded. "We're not dangerous and we won't hurt them."

Nico finally nodded and slipped the gun into the holster at his waist.

"You're a werewolf, right?" Ludovic asked.

"How did you know that?" Nico questioned.

"Cause I'm one too," Ludovic informed him. "Now, where are your parents?"

Nico's eyes began to fill up with tears, although he did his best to stop his brother and sister from seeing him cry. "Our village. They came to our village, and there was a fire, and-"

Ludovic sighed and caught Helene's eye. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were dealing with orphans. "Who is this mysterious 'they' you're talking about?"

Nico sighed and shook his head helplessly. "I don't know. Thank you for keeping my brother and sister safe but now I just want to take them with me and find a good place for us to sleep tonight."

Ludovic nodded. "I believe you do, and I know you mean well, but a life in the woods...that's a hard thing for two small children. I know you're old enough to take care of yourself, but...what are you going to do about them? How are you going to keep _them_ safe?"

"I just..." Nico shook his head. "We'll be fine. We need to go now. Get out of here."

"Listen," Ludovic insisted. "We have friends nearby. They have a big cabin with a spare bed, and I have no doubt they'd give you food and a roof over your head for a night or two. Would you like that?"

Nico started to refuse, but then realized it didn't sound like such a bad idea. "I think...maybe," he hopped from foot to foot.

"I think," Ludovic said as he kneeled in front of Helene and the kids, "that we're going back to see Walter and Barbara."

"I thought as much," Helene nodded. "But what are we going to tell them?"

"I don't know, but we'll think of something;" Ludovic assured her as they began walking. "It's either that or leave them out here, and you know that's not gonna happen. It'll all work out."

"Yeah," Helene sighed, taking Madeline's hand, and telling her to put one in her brother's. Then Ludovic took Brady's other hand so they were all in a connected line. "Stay like this," she instructed. "We don't want to lose each other."

"No," Ludovic shook his head and kept his eye on Nico. "We sure don't."


	23. Double And Trouble

"So...what's going on with Avery?" Steve asked. "Plotting to use her to destroy mankind?"

"Oh, of course not!" Gwen shook her head. "We're just having a little mother-daughter bonding that doesn't concern you!"

Steve put his paper down and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You can evade the issue all you want, dear, but you know I'll find out what's going on with Avery eventually."

"And that's perfectly fine!" Gwen assured him. "You can find out all you want...eventually."

"I just think it's very cruel and unreasonable for you not to share it with me," Steve continued. "How are we supposed to properly parent our daughter of one of us doesn't even know what's going on?"

Gwen lowered her book. "It's nothing terrible; no one is in danger. If Avery has something personal that she feels more comfortable sharing with me than with you, I'm not going to break that confidence. We haven't exactly done much to earn her trust, have we? I'm not gonna spoil my chance just because you're a bad sport. It's mother-daughter confidentiality."

"I don't believe that's a thing."

"Well, it is now!" Gwen said and then nodded resolutely. "Just between her and me. Not her father and not God!"

"I beg your pardon!" Steve huffed. "But she's my daughter too, and-"

"And if she were hurt or injured or anything like that, I would certainly tell you," Gwen promised. Then her eyes widened a little as Steve rose to his feet. "But now is not one of those times. So you sit down!"

"Hey!" Steve protested. "Now, just a minute-"

"No," Gwen said firmly. "If the universe wants you to find out what's going on with Avery, you'll find out. But right now, it's just between her and me. It must kill you, since you've never been left out of something in your life."

"Yes," Steve huffed. "Which is why I expected a little more sympathy!"

Gwen squeezed his cheek and talked to him like he was a child. "You poor baby!" She said.

Steve huffed and grabbed his paper before sitting down heavily. "That's not what I meant!"

"Oh, I know," Gwen smirked. "Believe me!"

Then a grin curved Steve's lips. "You may think you've won with Avery, but I know I'll have a victory as far as my son and Eleaor are concerned. I believe we've gone as far as we can go with that."

"I agree that we've gone far enough," Gwen nodded. "But as far as victory for you is concerned, don't you get too cocky."

Steve scoffed. "If you think this experience will change them, you're mistaken, my dear."

"Really?" Gwen asked. "That's all uou have to say? You have so little faith in your children, even as everyone else is supposed to have the utmost faith in you. It's truly despicable."

"Now hang on a minute," Steve protested. "I don't mean to say that they won't succeed _at all._ Just that I don't think now is the right time. I think it's too soon. Just trust me on this; I know my son better than you do."

"Just because you spend a lot of time around someone, it doesn't mean you know them," Gwen pointed out. "And seeing as how your relationship with Lucifer was so terrible, mostly because of how _you_ acted, I wouldn't be surprised if there's a lot of things that he kept to himself."

"Regardless, I'm about to go visit them," Steve grinned. "I need to see my point proven with my own eyes. It'll be much sweeter that way."

"Don't you do that!" Gwen said. "If you interfere, that's cheating!" She was trying not to show it, but he was making her nervous. "That's what you're doing...isn't it?"

"Oh, you have no need to worry, dear," Steve told her, pulling her close and kissing her head. But it sent shivers down her spine. "If things happen that you need to know, you will in due time. That's how it is when you can't know everything."

* * *

_"Wow!" Dexter said, and then let out a huge sneeze as he looked around the penthouse, which was now covered wall to ceiling in flowers of different colors. "When did you tell me that we moved into a garden?" He sneezed again._

_"Don't tell me that demons get colds," Lucifer said and fluffed the pillows on every sofa for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Eleanor has finally agreed to move in with me and arrives today. I don't want it ruined, so if you're ill, find somewhere else to put yourself. How about a nice hotel?"_

_"Well, I wouldn't decline that offer, of course, but..." Dexter sneezed again as Lucifer quickly threw himself down on the couch in an attempt to get away from the germs. "But I'm not sick, I'm just...allergic to pollen...don't worry, I have pills though."_

_"Good," Lucifer nodded. "Please take them. The flowers are very important in all this." _

_"Oh, all right," Dexter rolled his eyes and heaved an exaggerated sigh. "I guess. Since you said 'please'." _

_He began to walk away and Lucifer called, "Oh, and when she gets here, go get her things, would you? It wouldn't be good to make her carry them all the way up here herself."_

_"You're a real prince," Dexter drawled. After he took his pills, he was in much better spirits as he looked around the penthouse with a smile, then chuckled. "I can't believe she actually agreed to move in with you. I thought she had better sense."_

_"Oh, you're hilarious," Lucifer drawled as his phone beeped. "She's on her way."_

_"All right, I'll wait for her and get her bags then," Dexter nodded. But when he came back with just one bag, Lucifer was surprised. "That's it?" He asked._

_"Yes, this is what she told me to take," Dexter shrugged. "_And_ she said 'Thank you'."_

_"Well, clearly I'll have to get her new clothes if this is all she has," Lucifer remarked, looking at the single bag and clicking his tongue. "But I don't want to choose wrong."_

_"Get her gift cards from a few places," Dexter suggested._

_"Or a credit card, perhaps," Lucifer nodded._

_"No," Dexter shook her head. "That might make her feel like she's being kept or bought. And you don't want that, do you? Go with gift cards."_

_"All right," Lucifer nodded and gave a little hop. "I'll try that." He was grinning in a way Dexter had never seen._

_"Do you need anything else before I head out?" Dexter questioned._

_"No," Lucifer shook his head and sat down on the sofa. "I guess...I guess I'll just wait here for her. Can't clean anything more than I already have."_

_"No," Dexter shook his head. "But I truly think she'll be impressed." He paused when he noticed Lucifer was blushing. "And don't be nervous. She's good for you."_

_"Yes, I suppose she is," Lucifer agreed. "And would you check and see if the special brunch is here yet? If possible, I'd like it set up before she comes."_

_"Of course," Dexter nodded and continued on, pausing once more just before the elevator door closed because Lucifer spoke again._

_"Thank you for all your support," he said. "I know it's crazy to ask Eleanor to live with me; and I'm still shocked that she's agreed. I was expecting her to think I was crazy for even suggesting it."_

_"I wasn't," Dexter assured him. "She may seem mild-mannered, but I have no doubt she can handle you."_

_Lucifer chuckled and gave Dexter a smile before taking one last stab at straightening up the magazines on the coffee table._

_When the elevator door opened again, he didn't even turn to see who it was. "Did you forget something, Dexter?"_

_He froze when a female voice that was not Ellie's answered him. "Hi, Lucifer! I was in town and I haven't forgotten our standing date. Want a little company?"_

_Turning, he saw Amber, one of his stewardesses, standing just outside the elevator, wearing the highest heels, and white lace underwear and a matching bra under an open trenchcoat. "Amber, what are you...?"_

_"Sugarplum, remember?" She grinned. "You always called me sugarplum." She paused. "Isn't it obvious? My flight landed not too long ago. It's a layover and I have a few hours to kill. I thought I could do that in your bed." She sauntered toward him and ran a finger down his cheek before moving them down to his chest. "And I brought handcuffs...see?" She held them up as Lucifer shook his head and tried to pull away._

_"No, no, dear," Lucifer shook his head. "Once upon a time, I would have been more than happy to take you up on your offer, but things have changed. I'm afraid I'm going to have to end our standing date. I'm seeing someone else now. It's quite serious. Let me show you out."_

_"Oh, I'm sure you don't mean that," Amber said, shaking out her light blonde hair and putting her arms around his neck. "If you don't like the handcuffs, we could play with something else. I brought a whip too..."_

_"I...no..." Lucifer tried to be polite while attempting to pull out of what was suddenly a very tight grip. "It's not the whip or the handcuffs...I just...I don't need you anymore. I don't want you anymore. I want you to..." She grabbed his face and kissed him just as a voice rang out from the elevator._

_"Stop that, and step away from him! Did you not hear him say he doesn't want you here? Leave my man alone and get the hell out!"_

_Surprised, both Lucifer and Amber jumped and separated, turning toward the elevator to see Ellie, her eyes narrowed at the other woman, and her arms crossed over her chest. Here was a girl just like Eliza and all the others who thought that they could just take whatever they wanted. She hadn't minded before; thought it would be easier just to let things be what they were and not start a fight. But this...this relationship with Lucifer was worth fighting for. She strode with purpose toward the sofa and grabbed the blonde by the hair. "He doesn't want you here," she repeated, her voice a hiss. "And neither do I. Get the hell out of my home and don't come back! And tell your friends, too!"_

_Meanwhile, Lucifer's eyes were on his lap and he was coughing and blushing while he tried to think of something to say. Finally, he managed to choke out, "You...you heard my...my girlfriend. Leave."_

_Ellie threw Amber down on the ground, she started coughing, caught her breath, and stood up. "Wait, you truly have a girlfriend? I thought you were joking...or thinking of bringing in a third!"_

_"Don't get any ideas," Ellie shook her head. "I won't ever think of that!"_

_Amber got her balance and did up her coat, giving Ellie a wink. "You know you're really lucky! This guy sure knows his way around a bed!"_

_"Oh, I know," Ellie grinned wickedly. "You don't have to tell me!" She snatched up the cuffs and whip that Amber was preparing to take with her. "I think I'll be taking these, thank you! You're not gonna need them!"_

_"No, I guess not," Amber shook her head. "But I'm glad someone can get use out of them!" She gave Lucifer a wave and blew him a kiss. "Bye-bye, Lucifer! I bet I don't need to say this, but...you two have fun now!"_

_As the elevator doors closed, Ellie looked at Lucifer with a raised eyebrow._

_"I...I didn't invite her, I promise," Lucifer tried to assure her. "She just came out of nowhere!"_

_Ellie sauntered close to him and put a finger over his lips to silence him. "You don't have to explain; I really don't care. I don't care about her, or your past. That was all before. Now it's us. Now and for the foreseeable future." She held up the cuffs, letting them dangle on one finger. "Now...what interesting things can you do with these?"_

_Lucifer chuckled, putting his arms around her, then running them down her back."Let me assure you, Miss Eleanor, that there are quite a few interesting things I know how to do with them. And I'd be more than happy to show them to you." He started to kiss her. "But first...is there anything you have in mind already?"_

_Ellie opened her mouth to reply, but then the elevator doors opened again, causing Lucifer to swear under his breath. "What now?" He groaned as another female voice called his name._

_Thankfully though, this time, it was Doctor Warren, followed by a very nicely dressed but annoyed man in a navy blue suit. "Oh, hello, Miss Mikaelson! So nice to see you again!"_

_"Same to you, Miss Warren," Ellie nodded, trying to hold in her laughter at the frustrated and annoyed look on Lucifer's face._

_"Now that we're all friends, could you do me a favor?" Selina requested. "Will you please tell your uncle to stop following me like a dog?"_

_Ellie turned on her heel to face her uncle, her eyes wide with surprise. "Uncle Elijah! What are you doing here?"_

_"Your parents wanted someone to check on you," he told her. "Apparently, you've forgotten to call for a while and they were worried, and since I was in town, I promised I would stop by and assure them you were all right."_

_Selina rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Your arrogance doesn't know any end, does it? She is young woman, not a toddler! She doesn't need to be checked on!"_

_"If you are hoping to shame me," Elijah said, "Just know that I have little to no interest in what you think of me."_

_"Well, I don't care what you think of _me_ either!" Selina told him. "Were you born this way or did you learn it from some equally shallow, self-centered person?"_

_"I really couldn't say," Elijah told her. "But let me ask you a question in return: How long has it been since a man has been kind enough to let you into his bed? Because based on all your frustration and hostility toward me, it seems like it's been awhile, if ever."_

_"Did you hear that?" Selina cried, eyes locked on Lucifer and Ellie. "Did you hear how he talked to me?"_

_"Uncle Elijah, I promise I'm fine. Now, I apologize for not calling my parents and for making you come all the way out here, but...my social life isn't any of your concern...or my parents' either." Ellie's voice was firm as she spoke._

_"Do you know who that man is, Eleanor?" Elijah asked, stabbing a finger in Lucifer's direction._

_"Yes," Ellie replied firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. "And it doesn't matter because...because I've fallen deeply in love with him!"_

_"You did?" Lucifer grinned widely and began doing a little dance, even in front of Selina and Elijah. "Well, that's good because I've fallen deeply in love with you too!" Still grinning, he strode up to Elijah and held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Lucifer Morningstar!"_

_Elijah didn't take his hand, stepping back instead. "I don't care if you love him! He is the devil!"_

_"So what?" Selina said. "I bet there's more than one walking around...and way worse than him, too!"_

_"What's that supposed to mean, Miss Warren?" Elijah asked. "Would you care to elaborate?" As he spoke, he didn't hesitate to get in her personal space._

_"I do," Selina told him. "All you have to do is look in the mirror, Mister 'I-think-I'm-better-than-anyone'!" She paused. "Oh, and another thing-"_

_"What?" Elijah snapped._

_"It's _Doctor_ Warren to you, you-" Selina fumed._

_But she didn't get to finish her sentence as Elijah pulled her close, his mouth crashing on hers. She fought, pulling away once and slapping him. "No!" She said firmly._

_"Really?" He raised an eyebrow._

_"Not really," Selina shook her head. "But don't you say a word about it!" She threw her arms around his neck and then began kissing him again. _

_As he slid her skirt up, Ellie gave Lucifer a look, still holding the handcuffs up. "We don't want to interrupt, do we? Let's go to the bedroom and do things with these!"_

_"Why not?" Lucifer grinned, knowing full well that his therapist and Eleanor's uncle were going to end up having sex on his sofa. The noises they were making soon proved it. "It's not like they won't have ways to entertain themselves without us."_

_He took her hand and led her to their bedroom, where they quickly undressed and fell into bed, their hands all over each other as they held one another as close as they could. He began to kiss the inside of her thighs and taste her slowly and gently. Then, after her climax, he looked her in the eye as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Did you mean it?"_

_"What? That I'm deeply in love with you?"_

_"Yes," Lucifer nodded. "That. Or did you just say it to shock your uncle?"_

_"Oh, I meant it very much," Ellie smiled. "The fact that it shocks my uncle is just a delightful bonus!" They paused. They could hear Selina and Elijah making noise out in the living room. "Geez, for two people who hate each other, they sure are loud," she remarked._

_"Well, what do you say we drown them out?" Lucifer grinned. "Are you up to it?"_

_"Yes," Ellie smiled. "Come inside me, please!" And they weren't shy about what they were doing. In fact, eventually there was a loud bang on the bedroom door. "Do you mind?"_

_"You want us to be quiet, you should have been yourself!" Lucifer shouted as he buried himself inside Ellie and she nibbled on his earlobe. _

_"Yeah!" Ellie cried. "Go away."_

_Elijah heaved a big sigh. "Wait until your mother hears about this!"_

_"Do you think she'll be mad if he tells?" Lucifer asked Ellie._

_"Nah," Ellie shook her head. "My parents were teenagers when I was born. I was kind of a...surprise. But my parents loved each other very much and still do. She'll sense the same thing with us. I know it. And how could she be mad about that?"_

_He held her close. "I hope you're right," he told her. "I hope you're right."_

* * *

_"How was the shower?" Lucifer asked from the couch as Ellie walked toward him, barefoot, her hair still damp, and buttoning up one of his shirts as she walked. It had been two months since she'd moved in with him and she was getting more comfortable walking around the penthouse not completely dressed.  
_

_"I hope you don't think it's gross that I just grabbed this shirt out of the hamper," She said, doing up the last button. "I just...I didn't feel like getting all the way dressed yet. Plus it smells nice. It smells like you!" She headed over to the large fridge, grabbed a couple of pieces of leftover pizza, and then came to sit next to him on the couch, putting her legs over his lap. He moved them for a moment, rested his books on her ankles, and then absentmindedly began massaging her feet and running his fingers lightly over her clean shaven legs._

_"It's amazing what a couple of months can do," he said. "Before, you would have been blushing with embarrassment about taking food out of the fridge before asking me, or just settling yourself down while I was working."_

_She shrugged. "It's different now," she said. "I think I live here, right?" She paused. "As for the shower, it's much better now. Warm and everything."_

_"Good," Lucifer smiled. "Glad to hear." He paused and looked up. "How much more studying do you need to do to feel good about that test tomorrow? Because if it's not a lot, we could go out to dinner. Or order something in. Maybe put a movie on?"_

_"I'm feeling pretty good about it," she said. "We definitely could watch a movie." She paused. "You know, yesterday, my car was saying some stuff about the oil and the check engine light and all that. I assume you have a guy who looks after your cars. He could handle mine, right?"_

_Lucifer nodded. "I think he wouldn't mind a slightly used BMW. Nice gift from your father by the way. Excellent taste."_

_"I know," Ellie smiled. "It's the one big thing I let him get me before I left for school. It was a birthday present." She paused. "And thank you for my gift cards. I got some nice jeans and blouses, and a couple of pairs of trousers, and a blazer or two." She paused. "But they're kind of long. I know this is a stupid question, but...do you have a tailor that could hem them?"_

_"Of course they can be hemmed, quite easily," Lucifer assured her. "No trouble at all."_

_"Thank you," Ellie nodded. "But as grateful as I am, I want to make it clear that these are just...gifts. I won't make a habit of asking you for money or anything like that. Okay?"_

_"Right, darling," Lucifer nodded. "Of course."_

_They sat in silence for a few seconds and then Ellie cleared her throat. "Tell me something...are you happy with me?"_

_"Am I what?" Lucifer asked in surprise. "What did you say?"_

_"Are you happy with me?" Ellie repeated, then got up to pace around the room._

_He frowned, putting his papers down to watch her. "What on Earth would make you think I'm not?"_

_"Well, I'm not like the others you've probably dated. I'm no supermodel. I'm just...me. Fast-food eating, 'second-hand everything-cause-that's-my-style' me."_

_He put his charts aside and strode over to embrace her and kiss her wet hair. "Oh, sweetheart; Everyone else I've been with, from the club and other places, none of them have made my heart pick up just by looking at me like you do."_

_"Really?" Ellie asked and gave a small smile. "Do you promise?"_

_"Yes," Lucifer smiled back and put a hand under her chin. "I promise."_

_"Good," Ellie nodded. "That makes me happy!" She put her books aside, and gently removed his charts from his hand and put them on the side table before straddling him. "You know, I think we've both been working so hard that we deserve a break!" She began kissing his neck. "Don't you think?"_

_"I thought you would never ask!" Lucifer grinned, hands roaming over her back, then laying her down on the sofa and kissing her furiously as they began to undo their clothes. He was glad, not for the first time, that she often didn't wear much during the weekend anyway. He ran his hands up her legs and thighs and she moaned loudly as he gently sucked on her nipples. She was so loud that they didn't immediately hear the other person in the room clearing their throat._

_It was only when that person tried again that they took any notice._

_"Son? Miss Mikaelson? Am I interrupting?"_

_They both jumped a mile and quickly tried to untangle themselves from each other while they did up their clothes. "Father, what in the name of...what are you doing here?" Lucifer asked._

_"Don't worry, son," Steve tried to reassure him. "I didn't come to cause trouble. I just...when one of my children is so happy and with such a wonderful woman, I have to come see for myself if it's the real thing or not."_

_"'Father'?" Ellie cried. "Your father, as in...God?" She was blushing furiously. "Oh, my..."_

_Steve smiled and held out his right hand. "Hello, Eleanor. It's lovely to finally meet you in person. And you can call me Steve. It's much less formal."_

_Ellie shook his hand, but still didn't look him in the eye. "Hello...Your Highness?" She couldn't call him Steve. It was just too weird. Then again, meeting God was weird too._

_Steve smiled. "Isn't she the cutest?"_

_"Oh, calm down," Lucifer whispered. "Call him Steve; it's what he deserves. He's anything but a Highness."_

_"Well, anyway," Ellie got up. "Nice to meet you...Steve. I'll leave you and your son to your family chat."_

_"I feel the same, my dear. Wonderful to meet you," Steve told her._

_She left the living room and Lucifer poured his father a drink, and an even bigger glass for himself. "What do you want, Father? Did you come to tell me how this relationship will fail? That I'm going to lose her one day? Well I can assure you that I know that already!" Facing away from Steve, he downed his glass and slammed it down. "I just...I want to be happy for five minutes...or however long it is I'll have with her."_

_Steve frowned. "Why would you think that I want this to fail? I was the one who put her in your path! I want this to succeed very much!"_

_Lucifer raised an eyebrow."What do you mean by that?"_

_"What do you think I mean?" Steve returned._

_"No," Lucifer whispered, his eyes wide with shock as he retreated behind the bar. "That can't be true! It just can't!"_

_"You know perfectly well that everything on Earth is God's will," Steve told him._

_What they didn't know was that as they talked, Ellie left the nearby bathroom and had stopped to listen to every word they said._

_"What's the point of all this?" Lucifer demanded. "What's your angle, Dad?"_

_"There's no angle," Steve shook his head. "I just thought she was kind and good, and that she would be good for you."_

_Lucifer scoffed. "Oh, there's more to it than that. You know I wouldn't accept such a thing. I can handle my own relationships without your help!"_

_Every word in that last sentence was a knife in Ellie's chest. Bursting into tears, she ran back to the bedroom, grabbed her suitcase from under the bed, and began packing the things she'd originally brought with her. She wouldn't take anything she'd bought from _him._ That could be burned for all she cared._

_As she ran out of the room and out onto the balcony, her eyes blind with hot tears, Lucifer told his father,"We, and by we, I mean Eleanor and I, were the ones who decided that being together would fill our lives with joy. That would make us happy for the rest of time. You didn't have anything to do with it, am I clear? _We_ decide what happens in our future. Not you."_

_Steve nodded and shook his head, a grin on his lips. "Gwen was right," he whispered._

_"What?" Lucifer asked. "Who the hell is Gwen?"_

_"No one you need to know about," Steve told him. "I'm going to go now. I'm finally convinced that you have a life that is going to make you happy. I understand that now. You've chosen a marvelous destiny for yourself, my son. May it always bring you joy."_

_He disappeared then and Lucifer called out for Ellie, eventually finding her sitting on the balcony, her one bag beside her on the ground. It was windy and she was swaying somewhat precariously. "Eleanor, what are you doing there? Get down, you could fall and hurt yourself?"_

_"No!" Ellie shook her head. "Why do you care? You don't want to be with me! I was shoved down your throat by your father!"_

_"What?" Lucifer's eyes widened. Then he realized with a sinking feeling in his stomach how loudly he had been shouting. There was no doubt she'd heard him. "No, no, no!" He said. "You don't understand! I..." He tried to reach for her, but she leaned back to get out of the way of his fingers._

_"Don't touch me!" She demanded. "Don't!" Then her eyes widened. She'd leaned back too far. She let out a scream of fright and for a moment, Lucifer watched helplessly as she plunged off the balcony. Then, he remembered that he had wings. He then began flying as fast as he could, praying that he would catch her before she hit the ground._

_When he caught her, he almost cried with relief, grasping her tight as he flew back onto the balcony and set her firmly on the ground. She was unconscious and still, not moving one bit. He waited a little bit to see if she would awaken and when she didn't, he pulled her close, his wings enveloping both of them. "Oh, darling, I'm so sorry...please find some way to tell me you're all right...please!" He began to cry, his tear drops covering her face and her clothes as he cradled her. Then, suddenly, her eyes popped open._

_"Lucifer?" She whispered weakly. "What...happened?"_

_"Eleanor!" Lucifer cried, full of relief. "Eleanor, you're all right! Thank Dad!"_

_"What happened?" Ellie asked._

_"It was windy and you lost your balance and fell," Lucifer explained. "What were you thinking, sitting on the balcony like that?"_

_"Well, I wasn't planning on falling!" Ellie said. "I just...I got dizzy." She sighed. "It's been happening a lot these days. I haven't been feeling well."_

_"I'm sorry," he told her. "We'll fix it. We'll make it better." He sighed. "And I'm sorry for...for what you heard. I was angry with my father and I let my temper get the best of me."_

_"Why would you say that?" Ellie asked. "Why?"_

_"You want to know what else I told him?" Lucifer asked, taking her face in his hands. "I told him that I was choosing to make my own destiny with you. That I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_"Really?" Ellie smiled. "You said that?"_

_"Yes," Lucifer nodded. He couldn't stop hugging her and kissing her face._

_She took a deep breath. "Is this...would you be willing to have a baby in our future?"_

_"Yes!" Lucifer nodded. "Of course!"_

_"Good," Ellie smiled. "Cause I'm pregnant. Right this minute. We're...we're gonna be parents! We're gonna have a family!"_

_"What?" Lucifer asked. "You're pregnant right now?"_

_"Yeah," Ellie nodded. "I wasn't sure how to tell you. I didn't know how you'd feel about us having kids now."_

_"Well, I love the idea," Lucifer told her. Then he chuckled. "Shame you already turned that paper in. This would be something to put in the report!"_

_"Yeah," Ellie chuckled. "Even though it wasn't as full of drama as Mr. Malachai was hoping, I still got top marks on it."_

_Lucifer shook his head and put a hand on her belly. "We made a baby," he sighed and then gave Ellie a wink. "We made Rosemary's baby!"_

_Ellie chuckled. "Oh, aren't you hilarious?"_

_"Yes," Lucifer grinned. "I rather think I am!" He hugged her and rocked her back and forth gently. "My darling, I'm happy. So happy!"_

_"You're not mad?" Ellie asked. "You're gonna be happy being a father to little...Valerie?"_

_"Or Vincent," Lucifer grinned. "Of course. Not that I have any idea what I'm doing, but there are books, aren't there? We'll figure it out somehow."_

_Ellie laughed and cried. "Yes," she nodded and let him carry her back inside. "We sure will."_

* * *

He felt the blinding pain before he opened his eyes. And it took a lot of effort just to do _that._ Then Lucifer took a deep breath and put a hand to his throbbing temples, cursing softly. "What happened?" He whispered to himself. And where could he get a good, stiff drink?

But then he saw Ellie lying beside him, her body still, her eyes closed. As everything that had happened before came back to him, like their fight and him falling hard down the stairs, all thought of his own comfort disappeared. He had to get her out of here. Get her to a doctor. She looked all right, but who knew how long they'd been down here? He leaned over her and gave her a gentle shake as he kissed her forehead.

"Eleanor? Eleanor, darling, rise and shine! Time to wake up! I think we should get you to a doctor so they can check on the-"

But he trailed off as Ellie's eyes popped open. "Thank Dad!" he yelled exuberantly, then cast a hunted look around before taking her hand and kissing it. No doubt that little exclamation would be held against him later.

"Lucifer, what...what happened? Where are we?" She put a hand to her forehead. "It feels like someone ran over me with a truck!" Then her eyes widened and she let out a terrible shriek.

"What?" Lucifer yelled, wide eyed. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing," Ellie chuckled weakly. "Nothing big. The baby is just coming. _Now_."

"Now?" Lucifer's eyes widened even more if that was possible. "Well we should get you to the hospital then! Can you stand up?"

"N-no!" Ellie shook her head. "I can't."

"Okay, what about zapping us to the hospital?" Lucifer questioned. "I know your powers are risky right now, but..."

"I'm giving birth," Ellie said through her teeth. "And you want me to zap us to the hospital too?" She jabbed a finger up to the ceiling, making a giant hole in the roof. "How easy do you think it's gonna be for me to get us to the hospital, huh?"

"Oh, all right, all right," Lucifer shook his head. "Excuse me for not wanting my wife to give birth on a cold and dirty floor!" He rooted around for a blanket, a tarp..anything that would be a barrier between her and the ground. He found one, though it was obviously dirty. But he knew Ellie didn't care. He slipped it under her, pulled off her bloody panties, and then pushed up his sleeves to fill a bucket up with water from the sink, turning when he heard Ellie make a noise.

"What happened?" He asked. "Are you okay? What hurts?"

"Nothing," Ellie gave him a grin and a small laugh. "You just..." She winced. "You look very good with your sleeves rolled up like that. You don't perhaps...you couldn't undo a few buttons on your shirt, could you? And do you have any..._stuff_...on you for pain?"

Lucifer undid several shirt buttons and then came to run his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry, darling. Anything that might help with that is back at the house. But I don't think anyone but a doctor should be giving you that anyway."

"Oh, all right," Ellie pouted.

She tried to focus on his arms and bare chest and it helped a little, but didn't make all the pain go away. Eventually, she burst into tears. "Make it stop!" She cried. "Please make it stop!"

"I can't," Lucifer shook his head helplessly and grabbed both her hands. "But look at me, Eleanor! Look at me!"

When she was looking at him, he began singing "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley in a calm, soothing voice. She started taking deep breaths and although there wa still screaming that Lucifer had to sing over. Eventually, she stopped and took a deep breath.

"Thank you so much," she said. "You sing beautifully." She paused. "I love you...I love you, but I am _so_ scared! We're in a dirty basement in the middle of nowhere and I hurt and I don't have any access to drugs and a baby is coming out of me, and I just...I can't stress enough how scared I am!"

"Oh, no, no!" Lucifer tried to soothe her, running his fingers through her hair. "You'll be fine. Our son will be fine. Everything will be okay!"

"What happened to us?" Ellie asked. "Why do things always get messed up?"

"They do, but then we find our way back to each other...like always!" Lucifer reminded her. "And that's how it will always be, darling. I promise." He smiled at her and then peered under her skirt. "All right, I think I see a head. It's time to push now!"

Ellie nodded, took a deep breath, and after a few strong, hard pushes, they heard the cry of a baby.

"You did, Eleanor!" Lucifer cried. "We have a son!"

Ellie smiled and sat up as Lucifer handed the baby to her. "Hello, Milo Alexander," she told him as Lucifer smiled at them both. "We did it, sweetie! We did it! Good job!"

They let themselves bask in the glow of their baby for a little bit and then Ellie looked around. "I think...I think maybe we should go to the hospital now," she said. "I'll hold on to Milo, you call the ambulance."

"Right," Lucifer nodded. "I will do that."

* * *

It didn't take long before the ambulance came and as Lucifer was wheeling Ellie into the hospital, they quickly came across a doctor. "Hi, I had a baby," she said. "Can I have a room?"

"Yes!" The doctor smiled and came over to help them. "Looks like you did! Everything go okay?"

"Wasn't the best delivery ever," Ellie admitted. "But Lucifer was with me and he made it all okay. This is Milo."

"Hi, Milo," The doctor greeted the baby before taking Ellie to an elevator while Lucifer filled out her paperwork. "I'm gonna make sure you and your mother get taken care of." He patted the baby on the head. "I'll see if I can't get you two a room so you can be looked over. But you look fine to me. That's good."

"Thanks, Ellie said as the doctor wheeled her away.

"I'll call the other children," Lucifer added. "Tell them that they have a new sibling. And that we're back together."

"Would you?" Ellie smiled. "That would be so nice!"

* * *

"And there's the last towel," Amy sighed and added it to the pile. "Now for some rest, relaxation, and peace and quiet!" She sat down hard beside Klaus on the couch.

"Did you have to go to the bathroom?" Klaus asked her, pausing reading his newspaper. "You know with how big you are, it takes us a while to pull you up!"

"Yes, but you didn't have to say it!" Amy hissed. She was just about to punch him in the face when Alistair opened the door and called out to them.

"Home from the grocery store! Little help?"

"Well, I guess you'll have to help him since, as you pointed out, it's hard to get me off the couch!" Amy grinned evilly.

Klaus growled under his breath. "I'd ask how you are, but then you would tell me," he told Alistair as they began to empty the grocery bags.

"Yes I will," Alistair huffed. "Can you believe the nerve of that Malachai, stealing my wife?"

"If you're getting divorced and it was your idea, he's not really stealing anything!" Klaus pointed out.

Alistair, who was tying an apron around himself to prepare for starting dinner, whipped around, a spoon held high. "Excuse me?" He hissed. "What did you say? How dare you!"

Klaus burst out laughing. "Do you want to challenge me to a duel? I'm sure if you do, you can do better than a wooden spoon!"

"What's so funny?" Alistair snapped.

"You're wearing a pink, frilly apron!" Klaus pointed out and herded him to the bathroom so he could look at himself. "If you saw this, would _you _take it seriously?"

Amy let out a small chuckle and cradled her large belly. "Oh, give him a break, Klaus. Can't you see he's been through enough? And the man _did_ buy us groceries!"

Klaus scoffed. "Well, it's his own fault what he's going through," he said. "If he had just told Astrid his feelings to start out with, he'd be with her, instead of here, moping and whining to us about how he isn't!"

"That's it!" Alistair yelled. "Just for that, _you_ get cold cereal for dinner, Mister! And just what do you want me to admit, hmmm?"

Klaus threw his paper down on the table. "Well, for a start, you could actually admit out loud that you still have feelings for Astrid! You love the woman! We've known each other for hundreds of years and you're only a mess like this whenever you feel unsure about her or that she's slipping out of your grasp!" He shook him. "Come on, man! You know what you have to do to stop your suffering! to stop _all_ our suffering!"

"Yes I do!" Alistair cried. "She's my woman, I love her, and no Malachai is gonna take her from me!"

"That's a start," Klaus told him. "Good job!" He looked at Amy. "Don't you think it's a good start? I think we're finally getting somewhere!"

"It depends," Amy sighed. "Does Astrid know this?"

"No!" Alistair scoffed. "I'm not gonna beg her to love me!"

"_And _we're back to square one..." Klaus sighed deeply.

"Well, not entirely," Alistair contradicted him. "I had my way with her in her office. It was exhilarating! I enjoyed myself immensely and so did she." He narrowed his eyes. "It would have happened again, but that buffoon Malachai interrupted us!"

"Please, no more details!" Klaus begged, wincing. "You know I'm usually very open about sex, but when it's you...it's like hearing about your parents doing it!"

"Oh, come on!" Alistair said. "After all the escapades of yours that I've unfortunately been privy to, it's time for you to listen to mine. Now I have my vengeance! Ha ha ha!"

"I hate to interrupt," Amy groaned. "But my back is _killing_ me!"

"Do you want me to rub it for you?" Klaus asked. "Would that help?"

"Yes, please," Amy nodded. "As for you, Alistair, maybe instead of trying to dull the pain of your breakup with Astrid by jumping her bones every time you meet, you could tell her how you feel about the break-up. I promise that will be much more productive in the long run."

"No, it won't!" Alistair shook his head and crossed his arms. "She'll laugh in my face!"

"Wow," Klaus chuckled. "It's taken many years, but...I'm finally realizing how stubborn you are, my friend."

"You can talk!" Alistair scoffed. "You let Amy marry your brother!"

"That's low for you to bring up!" Klaus yelled. "That was _ages _ago."

"But it's also true!" Amy reminded him.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell," Klaus murmured. "Don't either of you move, I'll get it." As he headed toward the door, he listened to Alistair and Amy talk a little more, then grabbed the handle and opened the door. "Whatever you're selling, we're not interested in-"

His voice trailed off as he realized who was on the other side of the door: not a salesman, but someone he'd loved deeply once and lost...his best friend, Sybil. "Oh, my gosh," he told himself, blinking several times. "I must be seeing things. You can't be Sybil! She's dead!"

"I am," Sybil nodded. "I came back. Hello, Klaus." She sniffled and wiped tears out of her eyes.

Klaus shook his head. "I...I don't understand. How can you...how can you...after all this time...?"

"Well, I don't know, but...don't I at least get a hug?" Sybil asked. "I'd like that very much."

Not hesitating another second, Klaus grabbed Sybil and hugged her hard. "I don't know how this happened, but...I'm so glad to see you! Are you sure you don't know how it happened?"

"I promise I don't," Sybil said. "I'm as clueless as you are. But I'm glad I got a chance to see you again."

Not long after, alerted by the commotion, Alistair and Amy joined them. Amy was a bit surprised by who she saw in her husband's arms. She went pale and swayed on her feet, but Alistair caught her.

"I-I hope you don't mind my asking, Sybil," she said. "But how are you here?"

"We're still working on that," Sybil told her. "Look at you, Amy! By the looks of things, Klaus managed to win you back. Congratulations!" Then she turned to Alistair. "How are you?"

Alister couldn't help but shake his head in surprise. "I...I'm fine, I guess," he got out. "B...but it's still a shock to see you, Sibyl. From what I recall, you didn't exactly die in a way that would have just allowed you to get up and walk away alive."

"I know, I'm just as stunned as you," Sybil shrugged. "And I know it's probably a terrible imposition for me to show up like this, but it's the only place I could think of to come, since I have no home, no money, no-"

Amy let out a cry. "Enough!" She yelled. "We all have our sad stories but mine is much more important! I...baby coming...right now! I think my water just broke!"

Sibyl blushed. "Never mind then. I'll just...I'll go. I don't want to be in the way."

"You stay," Amy told her. "I need all the help I can get!"

"We need to get to a hospital," Klaus told her. "Can you stand up?"

"No, there's no time!" Amy huffed and let out another yell. "She wouldn't come for weeks and now she's _really_ making up for lost time!" She grabbed both Klaus and Sibyl's hands, squeezing so hard that the friends winced at each other.

"I'm glad you could be here for this," Klaus told her.

Sybil made another face. "That's what friends are for, right?"

They continued to hold on to Amy's hands and say words of encouragement while Alistair focused on the actual delivery which, to the relief of everyone, didn't take very long.

Klaus was grinning widely as Alistair handed him yet another little girl with an obvious sprinkle of red hair wrapped in a blanket. "Another one for the Army of Redheaded Lovelies," he grinned. "Hello, Natalie, I'm your father!" He cuddled her and kissed her head.

"Does she have red hair?" Amy asked.

"Yes, she does," Klaus grinned. "There's no way we need to do a maternity test. She's definitely yours!"

Amy burst out laughing at this as Sybil and Alistair helped her sit up and get a good look at her daughter.

"This is so sweet!" Sybil grinned. "I'm so glad I was alive to see it."

Alistair smiled back and took her hand. "I'm glad you're alive too, my dear."

"And speaking of Sybil being alive..." Klaus said, finally able to tear his eyes away from Natalie and Amy for a second, "I know you said you had no idea how you came back, but...are you the only one? The only one who's returned from the dead?"

"No," Sybil shook her head. "No, I'm not."


	24. What Goes Around Comes Around

"I have a surprise for you, Remiel," Selina announced one morning.

"Oh?" Remiel asked. "What sort of a surprise?" She drank her juice and took a bite of cereal, chewing slowly.

"I think you'll really like it," Selina told her, taking a sip of coffee and then standing up. "Just a minute."

As she scampered out of the room, Ricky put his own coffee cup down and took a bite out of a muffin. "You know, Grandma's pretty good with surprises," he said. "But I'm a bit nervous about this one. What do you know about it, Grandpa?"

Elijah shrugged. "I certainly have no idea. When your grandmother wants to keep something a surprise, that's what she does!"

After a little while, Selina came in and set a large square that looked like a calendar on the table

"What is it?" Remiel asked, picking it up.

"It's a monthly planner!" Selina said. "It'll help you organize what's important in your life, so you don't forget!"

Elijah heard this and nearly spit out his coffee. "You're championing organization?" He stood up. "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

Meanwhile, Remiel was leafing through the planner, which had her usual schedule written down in Selina's beautiful script. "But I don't...I don't understand why I need this. I know my schedule. I know we brush the horses on Tuesday and get the eggs on Thursday and so on. I wouldn't forget because I love doing it."

"See?" Elijah said. "It's silly! Don't make her feel pressured to use it!"

"Maybe I'll give it to _you _instead!" Selina shot back. "Then perhaps you'll remember to take the trash out on Thursday!" She thought he'd be proud of her attempt to be more organized, but apparently not.

"I _did_ remember to take the trash out!" Elijah shot back. "Without you going on about it. You're just choosing to forget so you can make a point that doesn't need to be made."

"Yeah, you always take it out _now_," Selina conceded. "But how many times did I have to tell you to before it became a habit? Don't answer, because I rest my case!"

As they bickered, Remiel gave Ricky a curious look. "I...don't get me wrong, I appreciate the gift, but...I don't get it still."

Ricky hugged her against him and gave her a wink. "That's okay, don't think too hard about it. Just say 'Thank you' and promise her that it'll be put to good use and she'll be happy."

"Right," Remiel nodded and cleared her throat. "Selina, this still doesn't make any sense to me and I find it useless, but I like it if that's what will make you happy."

"Not exactly what I had in mind," Ricky whispered and rolled his eyes. "But close enough."

"You know, Remiel," Elijah grinned. "I like you more and more every day."

She grinned back. "I like you too, Supreme Being!"

"No!" Ricky and Selina yelled at the same time. "Don't start calling him _that_ again!"

"You can do whatever you want," Elijah reassured Remiel with a wink. "Don't listen to those two; they're just jealous!" He grabbed a muffin and was about to take a bite when it was snatched out of his hand and his smug grin left his face.

"Hey, everyone," Kai greeted, his mouth full. "I hope everyone is well on this lovely day!"

Elijah groaned and pulled his coffee cup closer to his body so Kai wouldn't steal that too. "Can't you just say 'Good morning' like a normal person when you enter a room?" He grinned as Kayla greeted him and kissed his head.

"How are the muffins, Daddy?"

"I don't know," Elijah snapped. "I didn't have a chance to try one. Why don't you tell me? Lovely to see you, by the way."

"Well, thank you!" Kai said.

"I was talking to Kayla," Elijah corrected. "I still have some reservations about you."

While her boyfriend and father exchanged barbs, Kayla when to stand by her mother, who was looking through Remiel's planner. "Just what's that?" She asked and put her arm around Selina.

"It's a day planner for Remiel," Selina said and sighed deeply. "I thought it was such a good idea, but everyone thinks I'm nuts and has not been shy about telling me so."

"I don't think you're nuts," Kai told her. "I think having a monthly planner would be amazing! I could plan all my meals in advance!"

Selina chuckled and gave Kai a hug. "I'm happy to know that at least _one_ person likes my idea."

"I appreciate it too," Elijah added. "In fact, I'm gonna make a note in it right now!" He grabbed it, muttering as he scribbled. "Throw Kai out of house!"

"Oh, come on now!" Kai complained. "I thought we had a truce and agreed to be civil to each other! I thought we were friends! Elijah? Mr. Mikaelson? Sir?" He blushed.

"I assure you that we did and we are," Elijah put a firm hand on Kai's shoulder and gave him a look that made him swallow nervously and begin sweating. "It's called being friend/enemies, and we can't take a joke!"

"Daddy, please leave my boyfriend alone now so we can all have a nice breakfast, okay? We didn't come to cause trouble," Kayla chided him.

Elijah released his grip and heaved a big sigh. "Well, that will be _very_ difficult, but..." He paused and kissed the top of her head. "...since it means that much to you, and I love you dearly, I can try."

"Is that the way your family usually shows that thing called 'love'?" Remiel whispered to Ricky.

Ricky snorted into his bowl of cereal. "Well I'm not sure that you could call what's between Kai and my grandpa 'love', but as for me, I'm trying really hard to show you what love is. I hope I'm doing a good job." He blushed and smiled, reaching for Remiel's hand to kiss it.

"Yes, you are," Remiel assured him, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Then, with lips still on his cheek, she realized, after seeing it out of the corner of her eye, that everyone was watching them.

"Don't mind us," Selina said with a smile.

"Yes," Elijah gave Selina a wink and pulled her close. "Just keep doing what you were doing. We don't mind one bit."

* * *

With everyone else doing chores, Selina and Elijah were left alone in the kitchen. As he tried to read his paper, his concentration was continually broken by the loud sound of her nails clattering on the kitchen island. He tried to ignore it, but finally, he set the paper down and kept his eyes on her. "What in the world is the matter with you?" He asked. "Are you trying to get my attention? Is something wrong that we need to discuss?"

"Oh, no," Selina shook her head and quickly rested her hand palm down on the marble countertop. "Why would something be wrong?"

"Cause I know you," he told her. "You only make that much noise when something is wrong. And don't think I didn't see how much you ate at breakfast. What have you done?"

"Nothing," Selina laughed nervously. "What makes you think I've done anything? Can't a woman just be hungry?"

"Well, of course, but...Selina, I know something's wrong. Please tell me the truth." He crossed his arms and frowned. "Otherwise I will drag it out of you and I don't want to have to do that. Now...what's wrong? What have you done?"

"I don't...you'll just get mad," Selina told him.

"I won't," Elijah promised, even though that's exactly what he was doing internally. "I promise I will not get mad. Did you have another fight with your mother? Are you and my father at war again?"

"No," Selina shook her head and began emptying out the dishwasher to give herself time to think. "It's nothing like that; nothing important. I'm just thinking."

"Oh, come on, dear," Elijah told her, trying to keep his tone light. "I know you better than you know yourself and if you're in some sort of emotional pain, I don't want you to have to go through it alone. Please tell me."

"Oh, all right," Selina began biting her nails. "I...I might have done something I shouldn't have done; I don't know what I was thinking." She put her hand on her hips. "I don't know why I do such stupid things. It's like...now that I don't do drugs anymore, making stupid decisions is like a high or something!"

Elijah sighed. "Did you invite my father over? Did you make him mad? I told you to be careful with him!"

"It's not...it's not your father," Selina sighed. "It's Charlotte. You were close though!"

Elijah breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that's fine; you two are friends, so why shouldn't she come and visit?"

Selina winced and shook her head at her own stupidity. "I didn't just invite her here to have tea and cookies and chat with me. I invited her here to...to..."

"I...I don't understand..." Elijah shook his head. Then it hits him. "Oh...you mean you brought her here for Remiel? Oh, no."

Selina sighed. "Well, she's Remiel's mother, and I thought...I thought...perhaps with the baby coming, they could come together like mother and daughter, if I invited her here."

Elijah sighed and took Selina in his arms. "Darling, I know you meant well, but...I really don't think you should have gotten involved in this. I don't think, and I am simply stating it as a fact, that either Charlotte, nor my father, would win parent of the year, and as vulnerable as Remiel is right now, she needs people that would...people like you."

"Yeah, sure," Selina sniffled. "I'm so good...exposing innocent people to their worst nightmares and making them miserable just to make myself feel good. I guess it was wrong for me to think it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Well, everything is not completely lost," Elijah said. "You could call her and tell her something has come up at the last minute so we have to cancel the visit."

Selina opened her mouth to reply just as the doorbell rang. "It's too late for that, I guess," she sighed. "Let's make the best of this." She made her way to the door, opening it and greeting her friend.

"Charlotte! How nice to see you!"

"Hello, Selina, dear, nice to see you, too!" Charlotte returned as she and Selina kissed both each other's cheeks. "I am _so_ glad for an opportunity to get out of the house for a while." Then she saw Elijah. "You! Your father has been annoying me immensely for ages! Can't you do something about it?"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Elijah replied dryly. "But after several hundred years, I've learned that no one can control my father and if you have a problem, the best thing to do is stay away from him. Something I am more than happy to do."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and handed Selina her coat, which Selina quickly hung up in the closet. "Now," Charlotte continued, "I know you usually ask what people want to drink, and I don't want to go anywhere near alcohol in case it leads that fool I'm living with to get ideas, so...large espresso. That would be good, I think."

"Of course," Selina nodded, trotting after Charlotte with wide eyes. "I'll put a cup in the machine. Milk?"

"Yes, please," Charlotte nodded. "Milk would be delightful."

Just then, Ricky and Remiel entered with a basket full of eggs and the sound of their chatter and laughter brought Charlotte's head up, putting her eye to eye with her daughter. Remiel froze, the laughter gone from her eyes.

Then Charlotte turned toward Selina. "What's she doing here? If you brought me here to talk to her, it was a horrible idea. You shouldn't have."

Selina sighed. "I'm sorry. It seemed like a good idea when I made the call but now...but now I see..." She sighed and plopped the espresso down on the table. "Here's this. Best to drink it before it gets cold."

"Thank you!" Charlotte snapped. "And you obviously thought wrong about me and my daughter. I don't know what was going on in your head!"

Elijah, who had been pretending to keep busy by going through the fridge, joined Ricky and Remiel and said to his grandson, "I need help with something in the barn. Could you give me five minutes?"

"Do I have to?" Ricky asked, not able to miss the look on Remiel's face. "I really don't know if I should leave Remiel alone-"

"Go," Remiel's eyes were shut tight. "Please just go, Ricky. "If you stay, it will only make things worse."

Ricky took a deep breath. "Sure, Grandpa. What do you need help with in the barn?"

"What a nice, helpful grandson you have!" Charlotte called. "You must be so proud!"

"Well, thank you!" Elijah replied.

"She's just saying she's not that proud of me," Remiel told him. "She never says it. She only yells at me."

Charlotte scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a high maintenance child, Remiel. I shouldn't have to praise everything you do."

"A 'child' is about to have one!" Remiel cried. "As for being high maintenance, I don't think it's wrong to want to be loved by your mother! And it's no surprise I feel that way since you've never been a mother to me!"

Elijah looked down and saw Ricky's hand turning into a fist. "Come on, Ricky. Let's go."

But Ricky was more uneasy now, and more insistent on staying. "Remiel, I will stay if you want me to."

"No," Remiel sighed. "Please, Ricky. Just go. Go with your grandfather. I'll be fine."

The room lapsed into silence for a few seconds before Selina cleared her throat. "You know, I have laundry to check on. I think I'll go do that now. Excuse me!" She started to run out of the kitchen, paused, and then turned back. Elijah wouldn't let Ricky look after Remiel...so she decided she would, since she got Remiel into this mess in the first place.

She sat herself down by the stove and gave them both a look. "Please go on with your conversation. I'm not listenng, I promise."

"Well, I know you are, dear," Charlotte told her. "How could you not? And do you think that my daughter is a fool for wanting to take on the responsibility of having a family? She doesn't know anything about it! She'll probably kill the child!"

"Oh, like you would care!" Remiel shouted. "You just want me to feel horrible! And why? So I can come back to Heaven and have no life whatsoever other than doing Father's bidding?"

"It's funny, dear," Charlotte said. "You used to agree that that was the right way to go. You knew your place and were more than happy to make sure your brothers and sisters knew theirs."

"And that...that was what you liked, right? I just did want you wanted of me and you didn't have to put in any of your own effort," Remiel snapped. "No kind words of praise...no hugs...no making me feel like what I was doing actually meant something. I'm not a robot, Mother! I am a person with thoughts and feelings and I just...I just want to be loved!"

"Yes, but when you judge like you do, when in the past you've told your brothers and sisters how horrible they are, what makes you think you deserve it?" Charlotte asked.

Then Remiel locked eyes with her mother. "Love isn't about deserving," She spat. "People who are good and kind and wonderful...people like Ricky, Selina, and Elijah, have looked at me and thought I was worthy of love. They invited me into their home. They let me know what it's like to be part of a family that cares about one another."

"They turned you into a servant!" Charlotte hissed.

"They gave me a purpose!" Remiel corrected. "And I love them for it. I love them for caring about me. And I...I feel sorry for you if all you can think of to do with your life is to be mad at me for daring to want things that you'll never have! I'm sorry you and Father aren't together anymore. I'm sorry that you feel your life is garbage. We can work on that if you want. We can come up with ways to improve it. But it does not...does _not_ give you the right to make me feel horrible about being happy." She got to her feet as Selina tried to choke back a sob, sounding a lot braver than she felt. "I want you to leave. And I want you to leave _now_." She couldn't hold on much longer. If she had to face her mother for more than a few more minutes, she would burst into tears and there was no way she'd let her mother see _that._

"Fine," Charlotte spat, gulping down the rest of her espresso. "Fine with me. Better than seeing you here, reduced to this!" She left the cup on the table, gave Selina a curt 'Goodbye', and strode out, slamming the door behind her.

Selina finally took a deep breath and stood up. "Remiel, I'm so sorry! I didn't think it would go like that at all! I thought she could bond with you over this. Take the chance to be a mother to you and a grandmother to your child."

Remiel shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks openly now. "I know you meant no harm, but...please don't make me talk about this. Leave me alone." She then strode out of the room, leaving Selina alone and trying not to cry herself.

* * *

Ricky watched out the door of the barn until he saw Charlotte leave, then came inside with Elijah on his heels, finding his grandmother in tears.

"Grandma, what happened? Is everything all right? Where's Remiel?"

Selina took a long gulp from her tea cup and wiped her eyes. "She's in her room and horribly upset. I'm so sorry about that, Ricky. I didn't mean to cause chaos and trouble. I just...I just wanted Remiel to have a chance to be close with her mother. I hope she'll forgive me for what I've done; but I understand if she doesn't. And that's probably what will happen, seeing as how she didn't answer when I knocked on her door to apologize, or eat any of the food on the tray I left for her."

"I'll go check on her," Ricky said. "She'll probably let me in.

He strode off, and Elijah put his arms around his wife, kissing the top of her head. "Now, now. There's no need to get all worked up about this or you'll make yourself sick. Everything will work itself out in the end. I just know it."

Selina sneezed and coughed. "How can I _not _blame myself when it's all my fault? Who else is there to blame?"

"You believed you were doing something good," he reminded her. "There was no malice. It came from the goodness of your heart and that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But what I did hurt Remiel," Selina reminded him. "And now she's never gonna want to be close with me ever again!"

"I don't think you give her enough credit," Elijah said. "I know she'll come around eventually. Just give her time. And based on how things went with her mother, you'll have to be her mother now. Is that a problem?"

"Of course it's not a problem!" Selina shook her head. "I mean...if she'll have me, of course. I love her like she's one of us!"

Elijah smiled and brushed a few more tears away. "Isn't she though? And I don't think she'll forget that. She just needs a little time to recover. Ricky will sort everything out and I bet everything will be just as it was before at least by tomorrow morning."

"Yeah," Selina smiled. "Okay."

"No more tears left in there?"

"No," Selina shook her head. "No more tears. I promise."

* * *

When Ricky reached Remiel's door, he knocked several times until he finally got an answer.

"Go away," Remiel whispered, thinking it was Selina yet again. "You've done enough."

"It's me, Ricky," Ricky told her. "Are you okay? Can I come in, please? Will you open the door?"

It took some time, but eventually, the door opened and Ricky came in. Remiel was in about as good of shape as he expected, sitting on the floor, sobbing her eyes out, surrounded by used tissues. A creak in the floor brought her face up to look at him, exposing the fact that her eyes and nose were red from crying.

They looked at each other for a long moment, then Ricky got down on his knees next to her and took her in his arms as she began sobbing again, throwing more tissues in the pile around her.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I'm so _sorry_!"

"No, you don't have to be sorry," Ricky told her as he held her tight. "It's okay to cry. Just go ahead and let it out. My shirt will dry." He began kissing her head and running his hand down her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"Mothers love children," she got out. "And since my mother doesn't love me, I'm unlovable! I'm going to be unlovable and alone forever!"

"Oh, that's just silly," Ricky grinned and took her face in his hands. "Absolute bullshit. You're _very_ lovable, kind, and selfless. Honest, caring, and good. My grandparents are very good judges of character. So do you think they would love you as much as they do if you were a terrible, horrible person?"

"Your grandmother is the whole reason I'm sad!" Remiel reminded him. "How could she do that to me? It was horrible!"

"I know, sweetie," Ricky assured her. "You think I wouldn't know? I've been abandoned by both of my parents. I do know how you feel. But I've also been blessed with an extraordinary family that loves me very much. And they love you too. Don't hold a grudge against my grandmother; she just wanted you to have a chance to bond with your mother. She didn't do it to hurt you."

Remiel sighed and leaned against him. "Sorry. I don't mean to burden you like this. I know you're hurting too."

Ricky shook his head and smiled. "No, not anymore. I was, but now my heart is healing. I'm loved and at peace. It's...joyful. I have Grandma Selina and Grandpa Elijah; I have Aunt Kayla, and, weirdly enough...I have Kai."

"Yes," Remiel smiled as they laughed together. "That _is_ truly weird."

"But what's most important is that I have you and you have me, and we both have our baby on the way." He put a hand on her belly and began massaging it in a circular motion.

Remiel raised her eyes up to meet his. "I know it might not seem like it now, but I'm very happy here. I wouldn't want to leave this farm and I especially wouldn't want to leave _you_, Ricky."

"Well, I would hope not," Ricky replied. "Because when you consider how I feel about _you_, I'm very hard to get rid of." He grinned and kissed her lightly for a few seconds before the kiss deepened and they pulled each other as close as they could, their fingers tangled in each other's hair and then roaming around each other's bodies for what seemed like several minutes before Ricky pulled away. "I'm...I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to take advantage of a vulnerable moment, but it's always _so_ hard to resist touching you. Sometimes it takes everything I have in me."

"Don't apologize," Remiel begged, taking his hand and threading his fingers through hers. I want you to. And I don't want you to hold back. I want us to go all the way!"

"Really?" Ricky asked, wide-eyed as he pushed her hair behind her ears. It wasn't the first time she'd asked, of course, but he was always a little surprised to hear it come out of her mouth. "Are you sure?"

Remiel nodded, pulling her shirt out of her skirt and then slipping it off before placing his hands on her breasts. "I'm sure!"

Despite her enthusiasm, Ricky decided to start slow and careful, running his hands over her breasts and stomach, swirling his tongue around her belly button before kissing her belly. "You've never looked so beautiful as you do now, with our child inside you," he whispered.

Remiel smiled and squirmed a little. "Thank you," she whispered. "But you can try a little harder at this, you know. I appreciate why you're being gentle, but-"

She wasn't able to get any more words out because Ricky then crashed his mouth on hers for long kiss before gently sucking on her nipples and kissing her stomach. Then, he tasted her in a slow and leisurely fashion as she gasped and whispered his name, making him want her more than ever.

"I need you now," he whispered. "Can I come inside you?"

"Oh, yes, please do," Remiel nodded and took a deep breath. "I wouldn't want you to continue to suffer!"

"Just a minute." Ricky looked around, wincing at the pile of used tissues before carrying Remiel to bed, where they both undressed the rest of the way and she held his hand tight as he buried himself inside her.

"Too much?" He whispered after doing it once. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes," Remiel nodded. "Please don't stop now!" She put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him repeatedly as he entered her again and again.

Finally, they rolled off each other and looked out Remiel's window, realizing with shock that it was beginning to get dark. "Well, Miss Remiel, looks like we've been at it all day," Ricky breathed. "You are a very tough lady!"

"What can I say?" Remiel grinned and snuggled against him. "I have stamina! I usually think about it in regards to hunting but apparently it's good for other things too!"

"I'm glad you're not angry," Ricky told her and ran his fingers through her hair. "You're not, are you?"

She sighed. "Well, no, of course not. Even though there were other things I was planning to get done today. Maybe taking a day off every once in a while is good."

"Good," Ricky smiled and kissed her lips. "Well, you're free now, if you want to do those other things. Like eating, for example."

"Oh, I don't want to be free now!" Remiel said and pulled him back as he hopped off the bed. "I want more! I'm not hungry so don't leave me to make food. Your mother makes enough to feed an army. It's not like it will just disappear!"

Ricky chuckled and came back, kissing her hair. "My gosh, what have I done to you? I've turned one of God's angels into a sex fiend!"

"Oh, I don't mind!" Remiel smiled. "In fact, I like it!"

He got in bed with her again and as she leaned against him, she asked, "Ricky, is it okay if we do it every night?"

Ricky burst out laughing. "Are you seriously asking if it's okay for me to have sex with the woman I love every single night?"

"Don't laugh," Remiel told him and pounded on his chest. "It's not funny!"

"Okay, okay, I apologize," Ricky said. "I promise that I'm not laughing anymore. It's just that sometimes you're so blunt. You don't hold back with what you say and it surprises me so much that laughing is the only thing I can do. But in answer to your question, it's more than okay that we do it every night. In fact, if it's what you want, I demand that that's how we do it!"

"All right," Remiel grinned. "If you demand it, I suppose I can't deny you, can I?"

"Well, I hope you wouldn't," Ricky returned before she straddled him and kissed him soundly, more than ready for a round two.

* * *

The next morning, Selina got up early and made breakfast, still feeling very bad about Remiel as she served it.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked as he poured her a cup of coffee. "You can't still be upset about Remiel. Charlotte's actions are not your fault!"

"How can I not be upset?" Selina cried. "I didn't see them all night! They are obviously still mad. Anyone else see them?"

"No," Elijah shook his head.

"Me either," Kayla shook her head.

"But I still wouldn't worry," Elijah tried to reassure her. "You're putting bad ideas in your head for no reason."

"And I am so sorry that things went bad with Charlotte yesterday," Kayla said and hugged her mother. "It always sucks when you mean things to go well and they don't."

Selina sighed and shook her head. "Nope, but your father is right; it wasn't my fault and I'm gonna try not to let it bother me."

"And so what if her parents don't like her," Kai added. "My parents hated me and look how well I turned out! They were all 'Kai is a psychopath' and stuff was all for nothing!"

"You stole your cousin's magic and you probably would have killed him too," Elijah reminded him. "You _were_ a psychopath!"

"'Were' is the operative word here and if you ever met my mother, you'd understand why," Kai reminded her. He pulled Kayla close. "But thanks to the love of a good woman, I'm a nice guy now! Can't you accept that?"

"Not going to happen, Parker," Elijah growled. "And take your hands off my daughter! Why are you still here?"

"Because I am having a nice breakfast with my family," Kai told him. He grinned at Elijah who pulled his coffee and pancakes close to his body while Kayla and Selina smiled at each other, trying not to laugh.

"You know, Miss Warren," Kai said to Selina.

"Selina," she corrected. "Please don't be afraid to call me Selina. In fact, I insist on it!"

"You know, Selina," Kai said, making his way to the weekly planner that now hung in a place of honor in the kitchen. "I think I'll make use of this thing. Put down all the days I plan to be here!"

Elijah reached out and grabbed his arm, squeezing so tight that Kai winced and moaned. "Don't even think about reaching for that pen," he hissed.

"But I..." Kai protested.

"No," Elijah said firmly. "You're not gonna put a single word on that planner."

Just then, Ricky and Remiel entered. Knowing that no one else in the house had seen them for a while, they tried to be inconspicuous. "Good morning, everyone," Remiel greeted first before sitting down.

"Hey," Ricky added.

"Good morning, Remiel," Elijah greeted without missing a beat. "There are pancakes if you want some. Or I can make you some eggs."

"Thanks," Remiel smiled. "I would love some pancakes." She looked at Selina, who was keeping her head down and avoiding eye contact. "Would you pass the pancakes, please Selina?"

Without saying a word, Selina pushed the pancake plate toward her. Remiel grabbed her wrist, holding it lightly so that Selina finally looked her in the eye, then she got up, came around the table, and hugged Selina hard as tears streamed down Selina's face.

"I hope...I want you to know that I'm not mad at you about what happened yesterday," she said. "And I love you very much. You're the best mother I could have."

"I love you too," Selina nodded. "So much. Now, would you like juice? Or to take a chance on some decaf coffee? I remember how you like it."

"That sounds good," Remiel nodded. "Thank you."

Selina kissed both her cheeks and gave her a gentle push toward Ricky so she could take a seat next to him.

When she was settled, Kai slinked next to her. "So, I heard things didn't go so well with your mom yesterday, Remiel," he said. "Sorry to hear that, but if you want something bad to happen to her, I have lots of experience in that area. You wouldn't be disappointed with my work."

"Kai!" Kayla yelled and gave him a slap on the back of the head. "Don't!"

"It was just a joke," Kai said.

"And a funny one," Remiel smiled. "Thank you, Kai. I needed that." She then noticed the pen on the table and made her way to the monthly planner. "I know I thought this was dumb before, but I have an idea about how to use it. Can I?"

"Sure," Selina told her, sticking her tongue out at Elijah just a bit. "Go ahead and write whatever you want!"

"Okay, thanks!" Remiel grinned. She took the pen and wrote in every square '**Make love with Ricky.'**

"What's she writing?" Kai asked. "I can't see."

"Yeah," Kayla added. "What's she writing. Can _you_ see?"

"Yes," Elijah smirked into his coffee cup. "Ricky is a very lucky young man!"

Selina chuckled. "Oh, come now, Elijah. Don't make them uncomfortable."

Finally, Ricky saw and blushed bright red.

"Now I understand the point of this monthly planner," Remiel grinned with satisfaction and put the lid back on the pen. "It's very useful!"

"Remiel, you didn't need to do that," Ricky muttered. "I wouldn't have forgotten. Can't that sort of business stay-"

"What?" Remiel asked. "I'm just trying to make sure no one forgets. What's wrong with that?"

"I should do it for us too," Kai told Kayla.

"You do and you're dead, Parker!" Elijah snapped.

"I think it's sweet that you don't want to forget what's important," Selina told Remiel. "And making time for your relationship is a very important thing!"

"I think so too," Remiel smiled and then turned to Ricky. "Pass the syrup, please."

As she poured it on her pancakes, Ricky kept his eyes on the table cloth, wishing he was somewhere else where he felt less embarrassed. But it wasn't over yet.

"You know, as long as we're making notes of when we're having sex, maybe I should put _us_ on the schedule too," Elijah said. "You know, our three times a week."

Selina chuckled. "You've got to be joking! If I only gave you three times a week, you wouldn't be able to stand it, Mr. Mikaelson! You need three times a day!" She approached his chair, ran her hand up his thigh, and kissed him soundly while Ricky began to pace around the kitchen with his hands over his ears.

"I don't want to hear this!" He yelled. "La la la la! I don't want to hear this at all! Do do do, la la la!"

Everyone burst out laughing until the loud ringing of the doorbell cut into the merriment.

"I'll get it," Elijah said and stood up. "It's probably a package I'm expecting."

But when he opened the door, he saw Klaus instead. "Niklaus?" He asked. "What are you doing here? Can't you ever call first instead of just showing up uninvited?"

"Well, why don't you just pretend like I'm announcing myself right now?" Klaus asked. "No more nonsense, please. I have something very important to tell you!"

"Do I hear Klaus?" Selina called. "Don't just leave him standing out there! Let him in. Do you want breakfast, Klaus? We have plenty!"

Elijah rolled his eyes and let his brother in the house, shutting the door loudly behind him.

"Hi, Selina," Klaus told her. "I won't be able to stay very long, but if you wouldn't mind putting some leftovers in a bag or box for me to take with me, I'd be very grateful. Things are crazy at our house because Amy had our baby. Her name is Natalie!"

"Oh, how sweet!" Selina exclaimed. "I certainly _will_ send you leftovers. You won't need to cook for ages!" She paused. "How are they doing?"

"Very well, thank you," Klaus said.

"Congratulations, brother," Elijah told him. "Now, how many children is that? Is it me or you who's winning our little contest?"

"I am immensely happy for you and Amy, but please don't continue this baby competition between you and your brother," Selina told Klaus. "It's getting ridiculous!"

"I'll try," Klaus reassured her, chuckling nervously as he tried to find a way out of all the mindless chitchat and say what was really important. "Elijah, listen to me: there's something very big I have to tell you-"

"Bigger than having a baby?" Elijah interrupted. "I don't think so! And I happen to have the perfect bottle of wine to celebrate this occasion!"

Klaus growled. "Thank you, but...that's not important now. I need you to listen! There's something very important I need to-"

But before he could finish his sentence, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Selina yelled. "Everyone else sit!" She ran to the door and opened it, nearly fainting when she saw who was on the other side: her former husband Dorian, who'd been dead for a very long time. He smiled and reached for her hand, kissing it gently. "Hello, Selina."

She let out a very loud and obnoxious giggle, then took a deep breath and put a hand over her chest. "You know, I must be hallucinating because...because you look like my ex-husband Dorian, and he's dead!" she whispered.

"It really _is_ me, dear," Dorian told her, pushing some of his dark hair out of his eyes. "I'm sorry for just showing up like this. I know it must be a terrible shock. But I can assure you that it's really and truly me."

Selina looked deep into his eyes and, finally convinced, jumped into his arms as she tried not to cry. "You're alive!" She cried as he held her tight. "It's really you! You're alive!"

Meanwhile, at the table, Elijah was frozen and rigid. "My wife's ex arrived, didn't he?" he asked. "How? How in the word...and they better not be kissing or anything like that!"

"I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise!" Klaus reminded him. "This is _not_ my fault!"

"Well, obviously not, but who's is it? How did it happen? Surely Selina didn't-" Elijah trailed off.

"No, I don't think so," Klaus shook his head. "Cause it's not just him. Sybil's back too. With absolutely no idea how or why."


	25. Conceal, Don't Feel

Selina stood staring at the door in shocked silence for what seemed like several minutes before Dorian spoke.

"May I come in? Or you can come out here. Whichever is more comfortable for you. But either way, I know you're surprised to see me, and I think we have to talk."

"Right, sure," Selina nodded and blinked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude. Please come in and have a seat, Dorian. Can I offer you a drink or some food?"

"No, thank you," Dorian smiled and shook his head. "I just wanted to pop by and say 'Hello'."

"Well, how exactly did you know where to 'pop by' to?" Selina asked.

"I asked around and everyone said you closed down your bakery in the city and moved out to the country. At first I thought they were kidding, but...here you are." He grinned.

"I know it's a surprise, but, I felt like I needed a bit of a change," Selina sighed.

"Yes, a change!" Elijah said, striding up behind her. "A change in _husbands_ to start with. _My_ wife moved out to the country with _me_ to live in a house that _I_ had built for us!"

It wasn't very obvious, but as Klaus came up to his brother to try and calm him, he noticed Selina wincing with every emphasized word. "Careful, brother," he whispered. "Don't make a scene."

"Hello, Elijah," Dorian said, raising his chin and narrowing his eyes.

"Gray," Elijah replied with the same motions. "What brings you here? Although I think we all know the answer."

"Well, nothing much...came back to life, thought people should know," Dorian shrugged. "So...you two got married again? How..._nice_."

Selina sensed a fight was brewing so she just wanted to have her chat with Dorian and send him on his way. "Come on," she said and grabbed his arm. "Let's talk, in the kitchen. It's not far from here. We need to talk about the Arthur business and who's gonna tell him you're back. Can't have our son _not_ know it."

"Right," Dorian agreed. "I sense that will need to be handled delicately."

"How long will this take?" Elijah asked. "I hope you aren't counting on a private conversation."

"Fine," Selina huffed, rubbing her temples. This was _not_ a conversation that she truly wanted to have. "Whatever. I just need to explain myself. That's all. I've got nothing to hide."

She ordered Dorian to the kitchen, and Elijah, of course, followed close on both their heels. They sat down with cups of coffee and just before Selina began to speak, Elijah frowned at his perceived rival.

"You know, if you were planning on coming back here and just picking up where you left off, that isn't going to happen. Once you die, which I have to remind you that you did, any marriage you have is over!"

"Yes, I am well aware of that," Dorian agreed, rising to his feet. "I don't bear Selina any ill will for moving on, but things ended very quickly between us. Just because the marriage ended, doesn't mean the feelings have been totally resolved!"

"Um," Selina said. "How about I-"

But before she could get any words out, Elijah wound up to hit Dorian in the face. But before his fist could meet Dorian's nose, Selina put herself between them and Dorian pushed her gently to get her out of the way of Elijah's fist, causing her to crash into the stove as she fell.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Klaus cried, seeing Selina on the floor.

"Elijah was gonna hit Dorian," Selina said woozily. "I had to stop him."

Klaus sighed and helped her sit up with the other men looked contrite. "That's enough. See what you've done, brother? Let's calm down, shall we?" He knew his plea wouldn't stick forever, but hoped it would for the moment, at least. He held Selina close as she shook in his arms.

"I don't know what to do with them," she muttered. "I just don't know..."

Dorian moved forward and reached out. "Selina...Selina, I'm sorry. I just...I didn't want you to get hurt, but..."

"Oh, stop!" Elijah snapped and brushed his hand away. "She has her husband to take care of her. She doesn't need you!"

Meanwhile, everyone else was now aware of what was going on at least somewhat. With all the yelling going on, they couldn't help but overhear.

"Who is that that just came by?" Remiel asked Ricky. "I mean, I _know_ in my guts that I've seen him before, but I just can't recall _where!"_ She shut her eyes tight and tried to think. "It's driving me crazy!"

Ricky shrugged. "I couldn't be much help because I have no idea. The best guess I have is that he's someone Grandma knew and my grandfather isn't too happy about it."

Kai slid over to them. "I know who it is," he said in a whisper. "That's Dorian Gray, a bigwig demon. He and your grandmother were married a long time ago and I think they had a son too. But he died. So I have no idea what he's doing here."

"Excuse me,_ what_?" Ricky asked, blinking fast. He'd heard that his grandmother had had something of a colorful romantic history that caused his grandfather a lot of distress, but his grandmother was so nice that he'd just assumed Grandpa was being paranoid and making it all up because he was scared and not wanting to admit it. Here was evidence though, apparently. Oh, boy.

"He died a long time ago," Kai repeated, almost cheerfully. "Blown up by a bomb or something like that, so it's _definitely_ a big surprise in more way than one to see him just walking around. He died around the same time Vicky did."

"Oh, my gosh, yes!" Remiel nodded and snapped her fingers. "That's it! He was dead and in heaven! _That's_ where I saw him before!"

Kayla scoffed and put a hand on Remiel's shoulder. "Well, he may have been dead before, but he certainly isn't now!"

They paused speaking as Klaus came out of the kitchen and gestured at Kai, who came to stand by him and ask, "What? You never want to talk to me!"

"I just...I have a warning for you," Klaus whispered. "What with Dorian being alive, and Sybil, maybe Vicky is too. Maybe you should stop by that old house of yours because if she _did_ come back, I think that's where she'd go and I don't believe it would be a good idea to leave her alone."

"This is a_ terrible_ joke to play on me, Klaus," Kai said.

"It's not a joke!" Klaus replied. "Why would joke about something like this? I mean, I could be wrong, but it's highly unlikely. I called Kol to warn him and you should know too!"

Kayla was pale and shaking as she backed into a chair. "He's trying to say that your former wife could be alive, Kai."

"Oh, don't be silly," Kai told her and ran his fingers through her hair to try and calm her down. "That's not possible, is it?"

"Well, let me reiterate that I don't know for sure, but...I think it's a distinct possibility," Klaus answered.

Kayla took a deep breath and tried to stay strong for him, even though inside, she felt like her guts were being torn apart. "I think you should go," she said, proud her voice didn't shake. "Go to your old house and see if my cousin Vicky is alive."

"Are you sure?" Kai asked. "Because if you don't want me to, I can stay here. And I won't go if you're just trying put on a brave face."

"No, _go_!" Kayla replied firmly. "I...I know you love me. I know we'll still be together after all this has been sorted out. I'm fine, I promise."

Finally convinced, Kai kissed the top of Kayla's head and lifted up her chin so that she was looking him in the eye as he spoke. "I love you too," he assured her. "So much. And I would _never_ forget to come back to you." Then he gave her a quick peck on the lips, waved goodbye, and took off for his and Vicky's old house.

With him gone, everyone was reminded again of the mess in the kitchen.

"You two can leave," Klaus told Remiel and Ricky. "Go to your rooms, go take a drive, anything to get away from here. That might be best, at least for now."

"But what about Grandma and Grandpa?" Ricky asked. "What's going on? Will they be okay?"

Klaus gave him a smile to ease his anxiety. "They'll be fine. This isn't the first time in their long lives that something like this has happened. They've been through much worse and survived. They will again. So don't make yourselves sick over this."

When Ricky and Remiel were gone, Klaus heaved a deep sigh as his brother and Dorian continued to argue about Selina's feelings and the validity of marriage and who was best for Selina between the two of them.

"If you think you're so wonderful for her, then how come you can't see how upset you're making her over all this?" Dorian yelled. Selina was sitting at the kitchen table with a whole chicken that would have been for dinner that night. But now she felt she needed it more.

Elijah puffed up his chest and got in Dorian's face. "You see, Gray, that is the difference between you and me: _I_ have been with her long enough to know that she is a strong woman who doesn't need to be mothered by anyone, especially not _you!_"

Dorian sighed and stepped away. It was time to end this, at least for the moment. He gazed at Selina, gorging herself on chicken, came over, took her free hand, and squeezed it. "Sorry I caused so much trouble," he said. "It truly was not my intention to distress you. I'm going to leave now and if you need me, for _any_ reason at all, day or night, I'm sure you'll find a way to get in touch with me. And I'll be waiting."

He gave her a smile and she stared back, wide-eyed and chipmunk cheeked, before he let her hand go and strode out of the house without another word to anyone.

Once he was gone, the door slammed behind him, Elijah let out a growl and frowned.

Selina swallowed her chicken and stared back at him, tears running down her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but he just shook his head.

"No," he snapped. "Don't you dare!" Then he turned on his heel and stalked off to his office, slamming the door as loudly as Dorian had, while Selina lay her head down on the kitchen table and cried.

But not for long though. It was hard not to hear her crying, and of course it brought Klaus back to her.

"Hey," he said, pulling up a chair next to her and holding out his arms. "Come and cry in here instead. It'll be much more comfortable."

"Thank you," Selina sniffled. "But Elijah is mad enough already. What if he comes back out, sees us, and thinks..."

"Oh, who gives a damn?" Klaus asked and took her in his arms as she began sobbing again. "Just go ahead and let it all out, love. There's a good girl." He ran his hand down her back and kissed her hair. "I know this probably won't help much now, but things will get better. Elijah's not mad at you. He doesn't hate you. He's just...Dorian coming back has frightened him. He's afraid he's gonna lose you again."

"Not that that's any excuse," Selina sniffled. "I know I've screwed up in the past. I know I've set up a precedent so he has reason to be a little nervous in front of my exes, but if he wants to set up cheating scenarios in his head, that's _his_ problem, not mine!" She then accepted Klaus's offer of a handkerchief and blew her nose before asking, "Do you think I'm an idiot for continually going back to your brother, even though invariably we end up like this?"

"No," Klaus shook his head. "Because he loves you. And you love him, dearly. He's just so thick that he hasn't figured it out yet."

"You ever think he will?" Selina asked. "At this rate, it might take a miracle."

"Yes," Klaus nodded. "I think he will."

* * *

Kai got out of his car, shutting his eyes tight as the door slammed behind him. Although he hadn't sold the house that he and Vicky had before her death, he hadn't had the heart to live in it anymore, either. He'd gotten an apartment for himself and let this place just hold on to all the memories.

But now he was back, for the first time in ages. As he made his way toward the front door, he reasoned that if Vicky had come back with the others, this was the first place she would go and he didn't want to leave her all alone. He opened the door and was met with silence. Taking time to stabilize himself, he soldiered on, key clutched tight in his hand, making his way to their bedroom, the last place he'd seen her.

When he reached the open door, he was startled to see her sitting on the bed, tears running down her cheeks, even though that was exactly what he'd expected to find. When she looked up at him, she wiped some of the tears away. "Kai?" She sniffled. "Is that you?"

"Yes," Kai nodded."Vicky, you're alive! I...I hoped you would be." He opened his arms and she ran over and jumped into them. "I can't believe you're alive!" He muttered as they both laughed and cried. "I don't know how it's possible. I was at Elijah and Selina's farmhouse...you remember them, right? And then her ex-husband who died showed up, and I thought..."

"You thought?" Vicky murmured. "And of course I remember Elijah and Selina. Elijah is my uncle, silly!"

"Yeah, right," Kai nodded. "I thought. And here we are."

Vicky sighed. "I know you're probably wondering how I got here, but the truth is that I have no idea. A bunch of us just...appeared. And did you say my uncle and Ms. Warren are living in a _farm house?"_

Kai nodded and shrugged. "Farmhouse, ranch house, whatever you want to call it. It suits them and they're very happy."

"Good," Vicky said. "I...I need to tell my parents I'm alive."

"I know," Kai nodded and caressed her hair. "And we'll tell, them, I promise. All in good time. Klaus already called your father and told him about Sybil coming back. And I don't doubt that he added you in as a possibility."

"Well, that's a relief," Vicky sighed. "I don't want to give them metaphorical heart attacks by suddenly showing up on their doorstep unannounced." She sighed. "I thought that would be the case when I came here, too. I stood on the doorstep for ages. But when I finally came in, it was empty. No one was here. Dust covers were on all the furniture. I began to wonder if I'd come to the right house at all. Why don't you live here anymore? How long have I been gone?"

"It...it's been _years_," Kai confessed.

"Oh," Vicky sighed. "That certainly explains it."

"And...I couldn't stay in this house. It was too painful for me to live where you died. Where I put you to rest. Where I couldn't save you." He hung his head and blushed deep red.

"Hey, I understand," she said. "You had to go on with your life. You did the right thing. It would have broken my heart to see you moping."

Kai looked up and swallowed, shutting his eyes tight as a few tears ran down his face. "Please forgive me," he begged.

"For what?" She asked, taking his face in her hands after wiping the tears away.

"For...for not being here for you when you needed me," Kai explained.

"You couldn't have known that I was going to be killed when you left," Vicky said. "How could you have?"

"Even so, I should have been here," Kai told her firmly. "I should have."

They hugged for a long time and as they pulled away, Vicky asked, "What were you doing at my uncle's house?"

Kai blushed and swallowed. "Just visiting your new cousins."

"I have new cousins?" Vicky smiled, her brown eyes bright. "I can't wait to meet them!"

"We will," Kai said and looked her over. She was bruised and covered with dirt, presumably from climbing out of her grave. "But first, you need to eat and shower. Your clothes are still around. I didn't get rid of anything."

"Oh, my dear Kai," Vicky smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You haven't changed a bit! Of course you would tell me to eat first!"

"Yeah, well," Kai shrugged. "I know it's been awhile."

"Yeah," Vicky nodded, putting her hands on her rumbling stomach. "It sure has." She paused. "And then we call Lydia. Please tell me you still keep in touch with our daughter."

"Yeah, I mean, we talk at least once a week. Or at least we did," Kai sighed. "You dying hit her hard of course. Now it feels like the only person she talks to is that friend of hers, Ingrid. Or her boyfriend, Nate."

"Well, we have to talk to her now," Vicky told him. "If only to say that I'm back."

"Yeah," Kai nodded. "Yeah, we do."

* * *

"Thank you for the table, Bernard," Oliver said to the maitre'd who gave a nod and then turned to leave. As Katherine prepared to sit down, he looked her over in a way that he couldn't have in the car on the way to the restaurant. He grinned as he realized that she'd made an effort with a red A-line dress, her hair up, but loose enough that it would be easy to take down and play with later, gold hoop earrings, and silver high heeled sandals.

"Hey!" She said and snapped her fingers.

"What? Oh, sorry," Oliver apologized. "Did you want me to pull out your chair for you? I don't want people to think I'm impolite to my date."

"No, no," Katherine gently pushed him away. "I can pull out my own chair. But you were staring like a zombie and just about to start drooling!"

"I...I really like the dress you're wearing, so can you blame me?" Oliver asked.

"Thank you," Kathrine told him, rolling her eyes at his attempt to be gentlemanly as she sat down and grabbed her napkin. "You're wearing a very nice tie and I like what you did with your hair."

He blushed at this remark, his eyes on the floor and then moving up her legs and on to her lap, where he noticed a subtle flower pattern on her dress that he'd missed before.

Katherine smiled. She liked making him blush. "Thank goodness I managed to look good today, compared to looking like a troll the rest of the week," she remarked slyly as she sat her napkin in her lap before she looked him over. His tie matched her dress, but other than that, he was dressed all in black: Dark slacks, gucci belt, black cashmere sweater...and those glasses...she sucked in a breath. She still found it hard to believe they were one of the sexiest parts about him...but they were. Sighing deeply, she set her napkin in her lap. "Will you please explain why you invited me on this date?" She asked. "It's been weeks since I threw you out of my house!"

Oliver's lip quirked. "And I bet you were hoping that I would be so mad at you that I would never want to see you again. You wanted to be totally rid of me. But that's not the case. Will you look at me? Please? I have something important to say."

He snapped his fingers and Katherine looked up at him, wide-eyed. "What? And don't do that! I'm not a dog!"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "I know it took me some time to make contact again, but I had to have time to get accustomed to my job and my new living arrangements. The university is making the transition to teaching very smooth and so I wanted to take the time and make good lessons for them instead of just obeying my instincts and running to you. Did you miss me?"

Katherine scoffed and raised her chin. "I most certainly did not!" Then she snapped her fingers at a nearby waiter. "Hey, can we get a bottle of your most expensive champagne, please?" The waiter nodded and Katherine turned and gave Oliver a pernicious look.

"Very well, madame," the waiter nodded and hustled off.

"You know, you're not trying to pull anything over on me," he told her. "I was going to order the champagne anyway, if you'd just have given me a few minutes. No need to be a shrew about it. And your dress is lovely, by the way."

Katherine chuckled. "Oh, this old thing? It's all right. Been in the back of closet for ages though."

Oliver smirked. He'd seen the price tag sticking out earlier, even though she'd probably realized it and removed it by now. It wasn't an old thing at all. "Oh? Was it in the back of the closet for so long that you forgot to take the price tag off?"

"What?" Katherine shook her head and tried to twist around and see. "It is not! I took it off!"

"Ah!" Oliver grinned. "So nice to know you bought a brand spanking new dress to go on a date with me. I'm very touched!"

"This is _not_ a date," Katherine shot back, blushing scarlet. "I wanted to eat because I was hungry and I invited you so I wouldn't look pathetic and alone. Plus, I thought you could use a night off of macaroni and cheese or whatever you eat now that you're poor."

"Oh, thank you," Oliver drawled. "How kind."

"As for the dress, I just wanted something new and pretty to wear," she continued. "It has nothing to do with you and shopping for clothes is not a crime."

"If it was, they'd probably haul you in for a lifetime sentence!" Oliver joked.

"Ha, ha," Katherine said. She made a face at him and then started violently as her eyes strayed to the front door of the restaurant. Malachai and Astrid had just entered and his hand was around her waist. "Do you see them?" She whispered to Oliver, pointing. "I wonder what that's all about?"

"Well, I don't know," Oliver shrugged. "I don't know them well. I mean, I know Astrid is head of the Witches' Council and I heard a rumor that she and her husband are separating, but-"

"What?" Katherine asked, reaching across the table and grabbing Oliver by his collar. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" She then grabbed a pair of opera glasses out of her purse and trained them on the other couple. "You think Astrid and Malachai are together now? I mean, they sure look cozy!"

"I'm sure it's none of my business," Oliver replied. "I don't know and I don't care. "What are you doing? Why are you so interested?"

"I'm just looking," Katherine told him. "Lay off!"

"Of course you are," he sighed deeply. "Do you always carry opera glasses in your clutch bag to spy on people?"

"Wow," Katherine got out. "I'm pleased you know this is called a clutch bag. And no, I don't carry them around exclusively to spy on people! They're in here because the last time I used this bag, I-"

"You what?" Oliver asked, a glint in his eye.

"I went to the opera!" Katherine finished.

"So nice to know that you like opera," Oliver said. "I'll tuck that away for later. We could go on a date to the opera! It's very romantic of you to suggest it."

Katherine scoffed before turning back to Malachai and Astrid. "I'm not one bit romantic. Stop putting words in my mouth and let me watch the drama unfold!"

* * *

"I'm feeling a bit unsteady," Astrid said to Malachai as they made their way through the restaurant. "Would you mind giving me your arm?"

"I can do better than that," Malachai assured her. He pulled her close and held her tight.

"You don't need to go so far," Astrid said, wincing as they made their way toward the table. "You can loosen your grip just a little."

"We want this to be convincing, don't we? How can we be convincing if I don't hold you close?" Malachai whispered. But he did loosen his grip just a little before letting go and offering Astrid a chair. Meanwhile, their host's eyebrows were in his hair as he offered them their menus, but he said nothing.

Malachai gave her a peck on the cheek, but nearly missed her face entirely as her head whipped around to face a table nearby. "Great!" She scoffed. "Katherine Pierce is sitting over there watching us with opera glasses. You know what a gossip she is! Everyone is gonna know about us tomorrow! Or not even tomorrow if she's _really_ on top of things!" She put her head in her hands. "I wish I could have a drink. This is a nightmare!"

"Oh, it's not that bad," Malachai tried to reassure her, giving Katherine a wave then smiling when she waved back. "See? She's polite and I'm polite. We'll just pretend everything is normal. And if this gets around, that's good! It's exactly what we want!"

"I don't know," Astrid sighed. "But if that's what you think is right, then I trust you." She grinned and looked him over. "I have to say, I like the new look. Never thought I'd see you in a leather jacket!"

"Oh, this?" Malachai chuckled and pulled some string off the sleeve. "It's nothing new. Just an old jacket I thought I could get use out of again!"

She smiled. "Well, it certainly looks wonderful on you...a whole new, wonderful vibe!"

Malachai blushed. "Thank you!"

They then grabbed their menus to pick their lunch as Katherine turned back to Oliver. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open.

"What?" Oliver asked. "What's the matter?"

"This...this can't be possible?"

"What can't be?" Oliver questioned and took her hand. "If something is distressing you, you know you can tell me."

"Look over there!" She stabbed a finger at a nearby table. "You see those two people?"

Oliver turned and saw a blonde and a man with longish dark hair approaching. "So? Who are they? Are you going to be fretting about everyone who comes in the door?"

"The woman is named Sibyl," Kathrine informed him. "She was a demon and she _died!_ And she's with Astrid's husband, Alistair!"

"She doesn't look so dead to me," Oliver pointed out. "Dead people don't walk around restaurants with their arms looped in someone else's."

Katherine made a shushing noise and leaned in to soak up this new development as Alistair led Sybil to a table.

"It was very nice of you to invite me out to eat," Sybil told Alistair as he held out a chair for her and she sat down. "But also wholly unnecessary."

Alistair laughed. "You must be joking, my dear Sibyl. After you died and came back, it was the least I could do for you! Plus, you were so good to Klaus in the past. A friend of his is a friend of mine."

"Well, thank you very much," Sybil smiled and caressed his cheek. "Klaus is wonderful, so it wasn't hard." She sighed. "I'm very sorry about you and Astrid. If there's anything I can do-"

"There isn't," he cut her off. "I'm all right." He cast a look around. "Is this table good for you, or shall I ask for another one?"

But before Sybil could reply, he froze, catching Astrid's eye. His eye began to twitch and he squished some of the table cloth in his fist.

"Alistair?" Sybil asked. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

Alistair pointed and Sybil looked over, just in time to see Astrid come toward the table. "Alistair, is that...you?"

"Hi, Astrid," Sybil said. "N-Nice to see you. This is a lovely restaurant, isn't it?"

"What are you doing here?" Malachai asked, his voice full of shock as he got up and came to join Astrid. "How are you alive?"

"Well, we're still working on that, honestly," Sybil admitted. "I have no idea."

"See, there you go," Alistair said. "She has no idea so I see no reason to press her further. You just go on back to the table and enjoy your..." He winced. "Your date, and let us enjoy ours. All right?" Then, feeling a bit more steady, he met her eyes and gave her a pernicious grin. "All right?"

"You...your _what?"_ Astrid breathed.

"Our _what?"_ Sybil breathed.

"Oh, don't be shy, my dear," Alistair told her. "You're a beautiful woman!"

"Maybe you could join us at our table," Malachai suggested. "It seats four and I think I have more questions to ask you."

Alistair shrugged. "Sure," he agreed. "Why not?"

When they sat down to order, Alistair was shocked to see Astrid order beef. "What did you order that for?" He asked. "You never eat beef. You always eat chicken! And so many vegetables! And who drinks milk in the middle of the day?"

"I just wanted it, that's all," Astrid said. "Calm down, would you?"

But he didn't. Especially not when the oysters came. They were really to raise her iron levels, but of course, Alistair couldn't know why she needed to do that. "Oh, and now you're having oysters. Probably to prepare for a hot date!"

"Well, what about you?" Astrid cried. "You don't like pasta! You say the garlic is terrible for your breath and blah, blah, blah..."

"I changed my mind," he said, breathing in her face and making her cough. Meanwhile, Malachai and Sybil were rolling their eyes at each other.

"What do you think is going on with them?" Sybil asked. "I don't think they brought us here to have a nice meal."

"I think I might have an idea," Malachai assured her. "But I'm not positive." He paused. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, he's...the divorce is really messing with his mind, I think," Sybil said. "Or the thought of it, anyway. Maybe I should see about sending him away somewhere for a nice long rest."

"Maybe," Malachai agreed and they turned back to the fight.

"Would you just sit down and eat?" Astrid hissed. "You're making everyone uncomfortable. Now, speaking of uncomfortable, I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." She then strode off without looking over her shoulder, so she had no idea that Alistair was following her close behind, giving the onlookers a lot to chew on.

"I can't believe they ran off like that," Katherine said. "Wow."

"Oh, why are you surprised?" Oliver asked and took the glasses away. "Anyone could have figured out that's what was gonna happen." He put them up to his eyes and focused on what he assumed were the bathroom doors. "Now we just have to wait til they come out. But something tells me it will be a while. They wouldn't fight like that if it wasn't gonna take a while."

"So you think they still like each other?" Katherine asked.

"Or are attracted to each other," Oliver agreed. "And now they're gonna be in a place where no one will see them. Who knows what could happen?"

* * *

Astrid burst into the bathroom and ran for the sink, fearing she was going to be sick, like she'd been for the last few days. Her breathing ragged, she clutched the edge of the sink tight and waited. When she was finally convinced nothing would happen, she took a deep breath and splashed water on her face.

Then, as she dried off, she heard the door open. Thinking nothing of it, she kept going, then caught sight of Alistair in the mirror. "What are you doing?" She asked, whipping around as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "This is a _women's_ bathroom. Get out!"

He smirked and buried his hands in his pockets. "Why? Does it bother you to be close to me?"

"No!" Astrid shook her head, wishing one glare from her could kill. "It makes me want to throw up! Get out of here and go back to your new girlfriend, Sybil!"

Alistair grinned and put a hand to his heart. "Do I detect jealousy? I'm touched! I know this might disappoint you, but I don't feel the same about _your_ lover, Malachai the Puppet! I never knew you to be foolish, but clearly, missing me has made you lose your mind!"

"I have _not_," Astrid spat, regaining her composure and reapplying her lipstick. "I'm perfectly well, thank you. And when you're done being a jerk, you know where the door is."

She turned back to the mirror to touch up her hair, then gasped when she saw him stride up behind her, smirking.

"Looks like you've put on a little bit of weight. I like it," he observed and gave her a spank that made her gasp and smack him. Then he pulled her to him and kissed her soundly before she twisted back to face the mirror, wiping off her lips and making a face, squirming as he put his hands around her waist.

"Alistair," she breathed while trying not to moan or show in any other way that she liked what he was doing. "What has gotten into you? We're in _public _for crying out loud!"

"I know what's gotten into me," he said. "You. And I'm not going to stop." He nibbled on her earlobe and blew in her ear. "And we're not _really_ in public. Everyone else is behind that door. No one is gonna see." He flicked his wrist and locked the door so that no one else could come in. "Especially not now."

Astrid closed her eyes tight and in spite of all her efforts, a whimper escaped her lips.

"I like the little sounds you make," he whispered and backed her gently against the wall. The room was getting warm enough to fog up all the mirrors as he pulled her to him, his hands sliding over her body and cupping her bottom. "And I want to take you now so you'll make some more."

"Not in a bathroom, no," Astrid shook her head, dropping it onto his shoulder.

He put a hand under her chin and brought her face up so her eyes met his, then kissed her soundly again, his hands cupping her breasts. "Close your eyes," he whispered. "And you can be anywhere you want."

"You're crazy," Astrid breathed. "You're crazy. You're-" She then gasped as she felt his hand slide inside her panties. "Oh," she gasped. Yes, that's good."

"Is it?" Alistair whispered. "Should I go harder?"

"Yes," Astrid whispered, leaning against him and holding him tight. "Harder!"

He rubbed her until she let out a cry, then he grabbed her face and kissed her hard. When he pulled away, her eyes were wide and she grabbed him, kissing him furiously. "More," she said between kisses. "More. Please." She was panting heavily now. Soon his pants were unzipped and her panties were off, all stomach trouble forgotten.

"Oh, yes," She cried as he balanced her against the wall and pushed into her again and again. It was as if the dam had finally burst. Whatever had stopped them from connecting like this before was suddenly gone and now they couldn't stop. They didn't want to stop.

Thinking that the couch in the fancy bathroom would be more comfortable, Alistair paused for just a moment to set her down on it before burying himself inside her again. And again. And again."

"Don't stop," she murmured, overtaken by how good this felt, but still hating him for going on a date behind her back. "Let's just go home, lock the door, and not come out...not for days..."

"Good idea," Alistair agreed as he sucked gently on each one of her breasts, loving the sound of his name coming from her lips and her moans every time he buried himself inside her. "What a marvelous idea...I could get out of these clothes, and then we could..."

"Yes," Astrid smiled. "We could." Her stomach rumbled, turning her attention elsewhere. "But not just now, I'm hungry."

"Oh, all right," Alistiar huffed as they both did up their clothes. "But eat fast. Please?"

Astrid wiped the sweat off her brow as they headed for the bathroom door. That had been close. It was just sex, that was all. And hopefully, now that they'd done it, he could just leave her alone, and not make her have to worry about _feelings_ anymore.

* * *

Oliver brought his last spoonful of creme brulee up to his lips and popped it in his mouth before setting the spoon on the table. "Kathrine, how was your-" He broke off when he noticed that her cake wasn't even touched. Instead, her gaze was toward the bathroom, as it had been for the last several minutes.

"Katherine?" He asked.

No response.

He tried a little louder. "Kathrine!"

She whipped around, frowning. "What? This had better be good. You're interrupting something very important!"

"You've just been ignoring me all night and that upsets me," Oliver said. "I'd like to know why."

"Well, did you _see_ Alistair and Astrid run off toward the bathrooms and shut the door?" Katherine asked. "And they haven't come out for ages. I bet you a hundred dollars they're having sex in there!" She turned back to staring at the corridor as Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I wish the rest of us could be so lucky," he grumbled.

"What?" Katherine murmured, just barely turning her head. "Did you say something?"

Not sure that she was actually listening, he decided to fib just to make sure. "Oh, I...yes. Something I forgot to tell you: I'm, sad to say I'm going to be turning back into a robot at midnight. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Yeah, yeah," Kathrine waved her hand impatiently. "Whatever."

"All right, that's it!" Oliver huffed, coming around the table, grabbing Katherine, and kissing her soundly as the opera glasses clattered on the floor. "You're not listening to a word I'm saying!"

He caught her by surprise, and she stiffened, not returning the kiss at first. Then he pulled away just a smidge so that he could hear her moan before she grabbed his face and kissed him back. He soon deepened the kiss, and then, when her hands were in his hair and she was pulling him as close as she could, he ended it.

"There," he grinned at her still-puckered lips. "I have your attention at last." He got up and went around to sit back down, enjoying Katherine's deep blush immensely, even as she grabbed a napkin and scrubbed at her mouth.

"Don't flatter yourself," she spat. "The kiss hardly affected me at all! I'm not romantic, and thus, this date didn't affect me at all either. Sorry to break it to you, Sparky! I don't do romance and I don't do dates! The only good thing that came of this was all the juicy gossip I learned!"

Oliver smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you done now?"

"No," Katherine shook her head. "Not even close."

"Let me tell you something about yourself, Katherine," he said. "You _have_ been affected by this date. And by me. In fact you're _so _affected by it that you're trying to make yourself forget how you feel about me. I know you were romantic once. I know you dreamed about it all your life when you were younger. And then life hurt you so bad that you stopped believing it was possible to be loved and be happy. You prefer to wear the mask of Katherine Pierce the Bitch because it's easier not to feel anything than to face the pain in your life."

Katherine's eyes narrowed. "You-You-" Her lip began to quiver as tears fell down her face. "Don't say another word to me!" She spat. "Go to hell!" She rose so fast from her chair that she knocked it over, threw her napkin on the table, then gathered up her things before striding from the table.

Oliver wasn't surprised. He threw a enough money on the table to not only pay for their food, but also leave a very generous tip, and then ran after her, soon catching up to her in an empty alleyway. "Okay, stop," he said. "Wait for me!"

"Go away!" Katherine demanded, facing away from him.

"No!" Oliver shouted at her. "I _won't_ go away!" He grabbed her and turned her around so they were looking into each other's eyes, pushing her against the alleyway wall as both their breaths picked up. "I want to kiss you again," he whispered, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes.

Kathrine raised her chin. "Well, I'm pretty sure I don't want you to kiss me!"

"I think you're lying," Oliver countered.

Katherine's tongue slid over her bottom lip as he kissed her again, softly at first, and then deeper, surprised when she brought one of her legs up to rest against his hip. This turned him on more and he began touching and kissing everything he could reach: lips, neck, shoulders, breasts, back...he didn't want to take his hands off her. Finally though, he did, when he felt his hand go up her hip and under her dress. That was going too far.

"What?" Katherine breathed. "Why did you stop?"

"Because," he said, very much in control. "A gentleman never takes advantage of a lady on a first date, especially when she made it very clear how much she didn't want his attention."

"No, I-" Katherine protested.

"I'm very sorry," he said flatly. "It won't happen again. I'll wait for you in the car. And be sure, when we drive home, to sit in the back."

* * *

"So," Malachai said to Sybil as they waited for Alistair and Astrid to return from the bathroom. "Any ideas about how you could be in heaven one minute and on Earth the next?"

"No, I'm still thinking," Sybil replied. "It really could be anything. Cause the spirit world is nothing like Earth, you know, and-" She paused as Malachai suddenly turned toward a nearby table and noticed Gwen, followed behind by a lady in a white lace A-line dress, with matching shoes and pearl drop earrings. and carrying a clutch purse. A very distinguished and sophisticated young woman. It couldn't be...Avery?" He turned away and began playing with his napkin as he realized it _was_ in fact her. And she looked _good!_

"Are you okay?" Sybil asked him. "What are you looking at?" Then she realized. "Isn't that Gwen, one of the big witches?"

"Try 'major divinity'," Malachai corrected.

"Wasn't she with Klaus' dad?" Sybil asked. "And who's that girl she's with?"

"She's not with Klaus' father anymore," Malachai sighed deeply. "She's with God now, but if you met him, he'd want you to call him Steve. And that girl with him...she's...something else. Her name is Avery."

"I'm so glad Gwen found another fish in the sea," Sybil told him. "As for that Avery, you don't seem to be able to take your eyes off her."

"Well, she's Gwen and Steve's daughter, so-" Malachai shrugged.

"Their daughter?" Sybil asked. "You mean God and Gwen's? Oh, boy."

"Yes," Malachai sighed. "That about sums it up." Then he shook his head. "I'm sorry for ignoring you. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that where you go when you die isn't like Earth," Sybil continued. "All I can remember is that one minute, I was existing as a soul, and then the next, I was on Earth and alive. That's it."

"What's it?" Malachai asked.

"I was just saying that there was a spell, and-"

But Malachai wasn't listening. His gaze was only on Gwen and Avery's table.

"I don't understand," Sybil shook her head.

"It's okay, I'm sorry," Malachai said. "I just need...would you excuse me for a second?"

"Of course," Sybil nodded. "Please go!"

Malachai tried not to appear nervous as he approached Gwen and Avery's table. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw they were looking at their menus rather than him. That way he could make sure he wasn't sweating anywhere before he started speaking. Finally, after checking every upper body part that could sweat (and knowing he looked very strange in the process), he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Good evening, ladies. It's lovely to see you."

Gwen looked up first. "Malachai!" She grinned, sneaking a look at her daughter. "What a nice surprise!"

"Mother," Avery broke in loudly as Malachai opened his mouth to reply. "What do you think about shrimp salad as an appetizer? I like it."

"I'd recommend it," Malachai told her. "Their shrimp salad is the best here." He paused. "How are you, Avery?"

She kept her eyes on her menu for a little longer then ever so slowly raised them to look at him. "Oh, hello, _Mister Fale," _ She greeted him, strongly emphasizing the name she knew he hated. "Lovely day. Sorry I didn't see you before."

Gwen lowered her head and tried not to laugh as Malachai blushed and blustered, wanting so badly to make a scene, but knowing how that would look in public. Her daughter was learning fast.

Finally, he managed to calm down and keep his eyes steady on her face, which was just lightly made up, compared to all the makeup slathered on it before. "Yes," he got out. "It's a beautiful day indeed."

They stared at each other but before it could become a longing gaze, Avery cleared her throat and bunched her napkin in her fist. "Nice that you could stop by, Malachai," she said. "But I have no doubt that you brought a date here. Don't be rude to her like you were to me. You don't want it to be a habit."

"By the way, Malachai," Gwen said, wanting to get into the conversation before he could leave...maybe make him suffer a little longer. "That leather...it's new for you. What inspired you to wear that?"

He shrugged, keeping his eyes off Avery, who was also trying not to look at just what her mother had mentioned, especially how it clung to his big arm muscles.

Malachai blushed and coughed. "Oh, no, this...this isn't new. It's very old. Just...found it."

"Well, in any case, I think it's a good change for you," Gwen said with a nod, then looked at her daughter. "What do you think, Avery?"

She looked him over, trying not to be too obvious and maintain an air of indifference. "It's rude to comment when the elderly are trying to be hip and fit in with the young people," she said dismissively. "I think he's trying to get someone to believe he's attractive or something."

"Some things I do for myself," he told her. "Not everything has to be about _someone!" _ He paused. "Besides, I already have a date. I'm over at a table with Sybil. I just wanted to say 'Hello'."

"Sybil the demon?" Gwen asked. "But how? Didn't she die...and brutally too?"

Avery, who was drinking some water, nearly spat it out, but knew that she had to keep her cool.

"Yes," Malachai nodded. "She was dead until one night when your daughter got so sad that she cast a spell to bring back all the dead from heaven!"

Gwen whipped around. "Avery, is this true? Please tell me it isn't!"

Avery slowly raised her eyes to meet her mother's. "I have no idea what he's talking about," she said. But her deep blush gave her away.

"Avery," Gwen said. "Don't lie to me. Tell the truth."

"Fine," Avery huffed. "I did the spell like he said but I don't see what so bad about reuniting people with their loved ones!"

"Oh, damn," Gwen shook her head. "Your father's gonna have a heart attack! We'll have to find him a new body...and how are we gonna explain all this to your sister Azrael?"

"Why did you do it, Avery?" Malachai asked.

"It's none of your damn business, _Mr. Fale!"_ Avery hissed.

"Stop calling me that!" Malachai cried. "You know it gets on my nerves!"

"We need to go now," Gwen decided. "We need to go home and tell your father what you've done."

"I don't see what the rush is," Avery told her. "And what about our mother-daughter lunch?"

"If the world still is in one piece after we get through this, then we'll try again," Gwen told her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Malachai asked.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Gwen nodded. "Thank you."

"No, it's not!" Avery protested.

"Okay, I'll go give me regards to Sybil and if I can find Astrid, I'll let her know that we're leaving too."

But before Malachai reached the table, Alistair beat him to it. "We have to go now," he said. "Get your things."

"But we just got here," Sybil complained as she stuffed free bread in her purse. "And I'm hungry!"

Alistair redid his tie. "We'll go somewhere else, I swear. Just...not here."

"Why?" Sybil wanted to know. "Are you exhausted after all the sex you and Astrid had in the restroom?"

"I beg your pardon!" Alistair cried.

Sybil smirked. "You can pretend all you want, but I'm not stupid!"

Meanwhile, Malachai and a red-faced Astrid reached the table at the same time soon after.

"Did you and Alistair have sex?" Malachai asked. "Is that why you were in the bathroom so long?"

"He's my husband," Astrid said, not looking Malachai in the eye. "It's not a crime to have sex with him."

"What happened to our plan?" Malachai wanted to know. "We're supposed to be a couple!" He tried to stay mad but found himself moving on to look at Avery and Gwen's table instead.

"And you want to be with her," Astrid guessed, gesturing at Avery. "You're so in love with her that you can't focus on anything when she's right there!"

Malachai blushed again. "Not true!"

"Yes it is!" Astrid replied.

"I need to go see Steve," he told her.

"Why? So you can ask him to marry you and Avery?"

"Oh, very funny, Miss 'I had sex with my husband in a bathroom'!" Malachai spat. "No, it just so happens that it was Avery who cast the spell to bring the dead back to Earth!"

"What?" Astrid cried, her voice full of shock. "What are you standing there for? Don't wait another second! Go with them to see Steve and I...don't worry about me! I'll take a taxi!"


	26. She's The One

Malachai heaved a big sigh as he tried to start his car. "Avery-"

"If you tell me to smile or be nice to you, I'll kill you!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't going to say that," Malachai told her. "I just...please put your seat-belt on." He began backing out of the parking lot as Avery rolled her eyes.

"Yes, _Dad,"_ she mocked. "But really, what's the point? It's not like I'll die if we crash."

"No, of course not but it'll still hurt for some time," Malachai reminded her. "Do you _want_ to be in the hospital? Do you want to think about what would happen to me if I had to tell your parents you were in the hospital?"

"Yes," Avery hissed. "And it would be your own fault if I got stuck in the hospital because you're a crappy driver!"

"Just put your damn seatbelt on!" Malachai yelled.

"There," Avery said, belt put on with a _click_. "I can't believe you're being such a pain in the butt about this! I hope you're happy!"

"Oh, very much," Malachai nodded, trying to keep his eyes on the road as they drove. It was very hard though, since she was playing with her skirt, and raising it to expose her legs and thighs, all very smooth and soft-looking. If only he could touch...

"What?" Avery asked, giving him a look. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Malachai blinked and vowed to keep his eyes on the road. "I just...I can't help but notice your beautiful dress. Is it new?"

"Yes," Avery snapped. "Now, Mr. Fale, will you kindly not say another word to me? I'm not in this car because I want to be and I'm very sure you don't want me to be either, but my mother forced me to be here by abandoning me at the restaurant. Let's just be quiet, get this over with, and then you can leave me alone...forever if you want. In fact, I would prefer that."

"Your mother didn't just abandon you," Malachai corrected. "She had to go home and prepare your father to find out what you've done."

Avery growled. "Don't you act like this is all _my_ fault!" She burst out, crumpling sections of skirt in her fists so she wouldn't punch him in the face, and eyes in her lap as she muttered under her breath. "If you hadn't messed with my mind and treated me like dirt, then I wouldn't have gotten upset and cast that spell!"

"What was that?" Malachai asked. "I don't think I heard you."

"Nothing," Avery shook her head. "Keep your eyes on the road while you drive! Unless, of course, you can't _see_ the road. I hear eyesight is one of the first things to go in old people."

Malachai shook his head and took a deep breath. He wouldn't respond; he wouldn't give in. She was hurting and trying to punish him by making him hurt just as much. But he wouldn't let her have her way. She'd never have the satisfaction.

They both lapsed into silence and when her eyes were placed firmly ahead, he sneaked another look at her: she'd never been more beautiful than she was today. Sophisticated, refined, graceful, demure...and actually demonstrating good manners. But even with all that, he could still feel her original passion underneath it all. The passion that (as much as he hated to admit it,) he was beginning to miss like a man in the Sahara looking for water. "You-You look beautiful today," he got out at last. "That dress was a wonderful choice!"

"Thank you," she said, turning her head to look at him. "And you don't look so bad either. Is the new look going to stay, because-"

"No smart remarks about the jacket," he said. "I can wear a leather jacket if I want to. I may be older than you, but I'm not _ancient!_"

"I'm not trying to insult you!" Avery shook her head. "It looks nice! Does your new girlfriend enjoy it?" She tried to keep her tone light and not betray how much she was burning up inside.

"I wore this because I wanted to," Malachai said firmly. "Not to impress Sybil or anyone else." Then he gave a sly smile. "So if _anyone_ is impressed, that's their business."

"So basically your whole relationship with Astrid is that you'll fuck her as long as she's not fucking her soon to be ex in a bathroom?" Avery wrinkled her nose. "Geez, that's awful. I thought you had more self-respect than that! Any real man would!"

Malachai gave an audible growl, pulled onto the side of the road, and stopped the car.

"Have you finished saying your piece?" He yelled. "Are you done being a spoiled brat?" He hope she couldn't see the smoke coming out of his ears. Or maybe he wanted her to, so it would hit home just how mad he was.

"Only if _you're_ done thinking you're Dad's gift to women when you can't even figure out what it is that women want in the first place!" Avery snapped back.

That was it. He'd had enough. He'd show her a thing or two! "You want me to show you?" He snapped. "Want me to show you how wrong you are?"

Avery burst out laughing. "Go ahead...if you can."

He ripped off her seat-belt and pulled her against his hard chest, his face moving to within barely an inch of hers as both their breathing picked up.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she took hold of the lapels of his leather jacket as he began gently rubbing his unshaven cheek against hers. "What perfume are you wearing?" He whispered and then nibbled on her earlobe.

"It's...it's Coco Mademoiselle," Avery said. "A bit childish I know, and I intend to get some more grown up scents soon, but-"

"No need to rush," he said, lips against her ear. "This one suits you nicely." He then kissed her ever so lightly, bringing his eyes to meet hers once more as he tried to control himself and not take her right there in the car, even though her fingers were in his hair and her hand was moving downward. "We...we should probably get to your parents' house before...before something happens..."

"Before I give Daddy another reason to be mad at me," Avery agreed, moving her hands to her lap. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to have sex with him; she did, but the thought of having to deal with her father's reaction to that along with everything else was too much. It would have to wait.

* * *

As Gwen paced around the room, not looking at Steve and grunting in an unladylike fashion, Steve got to his feet. "Dear, will you please sit down and talk to me? You're stressing me out and you know I don't stress easily! Why did you leave dinner early? Is Avery hurt? Ill somehow?"

"No, she's fine and healthy!" Gwen huffed and pulled at her hair. "If she wasn't, we probably wouldn't be in trouble! She's...done something. And I don't know how to fix it and I'm trying so_ hard_ to keep stress from your life!"

"So...Avery did something," Steve clicked his tongue. "There's a big surprise."

"Yes, and it's going to make you mad if I tell you, so if you want peace in this house, don't press me!" Gwen cried.

"Peace or no, whatever it is, we have to solve it, which means I have to know what she's done," Steve insisted. "Does it have to do with the dead walking the Earth? One can't help but notice if you know what to look for. And I know for a fact that Halloween isn't for a long time."

"You..." Gwen's jaw dropped. "You _kno_w?"

"Yes," Steve nodded. "I don't know why you think I wouldn't."

"Well, don't be mad, but it's not like you've seen what's going on with Avery before!"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Was that comment helpful or necessary?"

"No," Gwen huffed. "I suppose not."

Just then the doorbell rang and they stopped fighting. "All right," Gwen said after taking a deep breath. "That's our daughter and Malachai. Do not kill either of them!"

"For my sake!" Steve shouted. "Why would I kill my own daughter?"

"Come in, you two," Gwen yelled. "Let's get this over with!"

Malachai came in first, eyes on the floor before gently lifting them and trying to maintain an air of nonchalance. "Hello, Steve. Hello, Gwen. How are you?"

"We're doing fine," Steve said. "So...to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Avery," Malachai turned to see that she was trying to sneak away toward the stairs. He sped over and took her by the arm. "Oh, no! Come back here, you! I'm not facing this all by myself!"

"Let go of my arm!" Avery cried. "Unhand me!"

They tussled and struggled until Avery found herself facing her parents. She gave a nervous laugh and a small smile. "Mom, Daddy...you look well." She gave an audible swallow.

Steve shut his eyes and breathed in and out for several seconds.

Gwen growled in frustration, looking back and forth while Steve pretended to stress and Avery flinched. "Stop dawdling like a fool and tell her that you know! It'll be better for all of us! Then we can move on and fix this mess!"

"I _do_ know," Steve told Avery firmly. "Luckily this is something with very visual consequences and not just a thing you can keep to yourself. What on Earth possessed you to recite spell like that? To go against my will and so something I very specifically have said not to do?"

"You never said it out loud!" Avery protested. "And I'm not a mind reader, Daddy! Besides, I just wanted to make people happy by letting them see their loved ones. It's not like I'm creating a super powerful zombie army that's gonna destroy the world and-"

"Stop," Gwen shook her head. "Please stop."

"As for why I did it-" She stabbed a finger in Malachai's direction. "Ask him! He was a jerk to me! This is all his fault!"

"I will concede that I behaved terribly and it hurt you," Malachai said. "But you have to take responsibility for your part in all this. Hurt or not, you still made a bad choice!"

"Yes, but _you_ pushed her to it," Gwen got out in a show of passion that surprised everyone.

"Her choices are not his fault!" Steve corrected. "People have control over themselves. People have free will. Avery's choices were her own, regardless of how upset she was. How many times do I have to have this conversation with people?"

"You're right," Avery said. "He broke my heart, Father. He hurt me enough that I foolishly did something that I knew I wasn't supposed to do. But I'm proud to say I'm older and wiser now, and nothing like that will happen again. He no longer has that effect on me. Much too old!"

Malachai snorted. "Says the woman who had her hand in my pants not two weeks ago! And let's not forget, Miss Coco Mademoiselle, what we almost did on the way over here!"

Steve whispered to Gwen, "Have I missed something?"

Gwen tried not to burst out laughing. "Oh, you missed out on more than _something!_ You missed out on _a lot_ where our daughter is concerned, but now that it's all starting to be out in the open, I'm sure you'll be brought up to speed eventually."

"Are they a _couple?" _Steve wanted to know.

"No," Gwen shook her head. "I mean, not officially, but sometimes..." she shrugged and winked.

"Ah," Steve said. "Interesting. Now I understand all that nonsense with Astrid." He burst out laughing. "Why anyone would believe that they're a genuine couple is beyond me..."

"Because you set Astrid up with Alistair and she could never love anyone else," Gwen finished in a monotone. "Yes, yes, yes."

"Excuse me, can you two focus?" Avery asked. "I know I'm in trouble and I'd like to get the scolding out of the way as soon as possible. What are you whispering about?"

"We're whispering about how disappointed we are in your behavior," Steve said. Then he narrowed his eyes at Malachai. "And you, young man. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Malachai turned on her with a grin, ready to point out what Steve had just called him, but she let out a chuckle instead. "'Young man'?" She said. "I'm sure to _you_ he is! But really...it's hilarious to even call him that!" She crossed her arms over her chest and just kept laughing.

"I'm deeply sorry about the spell I put on your daughter to keep her at a distance," Malachai apologized. "I didn't want to hurt her. I just wanted to keep her away. Encourage her to pick someone better."

"I see," Steve nodded. "Were you afraid of lowering your defenses in front of her?"

Malachai blushed. "Never mind. Just know that she is not entirely to blame for what has happened with the souls of the dead. That's all I'm trying to say."

Steve turned his attention to Avery. "Young lady, do you realize that by casting that spell, you have not only gone against my wishes, but toyed with the lives of...I don't know _how_ many people?"

Avery pouted, looking adorable, even though she knew she was in big trouble. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Would you like me to go to my room?"

"Yes," Steve sighed. "Until I can figure out what we do next, go think about what you've done in your room." Then he looked up from his lap to see that she had her hand in Malachai's and was trying to pull him toward the stairs. "_Alone_, please, dear. Malachai will _not_ be coming with you."

"Fine," Avery huffed and stomped up the stairs. "Whatever!"

"I'll be on my way too, now," Malachai said. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. Hopefully you can salvage what's left of your evening."

"You _should_ be sorry," Steve told him. "And I'm glad you are. Next week, you'll start educating Avery again. But at the Council building this time, where someone can keep an eye on you."

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Malachai asked.

"I _never_ kid," Steve told him with a shake of his head. He and Gwen then watched Malachai leave and once the door was closed behind him, Steve let out a laugh. "I think I like Malachai and Avery together," he said. "And now that I know that they want to be a couple..." He rubbed his hands together and grinned. "I'm gonna have so much fun charting their path out!"

"What about all the poor souls who got brought back to life?" Gwen asked. "Shouldn't you be thinking about _them_ instead of all the ways you're gonna terrorize Malachai and Avery?"

"I would, but-" Steve shrugged. "Whatever has come back, they're Avery's creations, not mine. Anything to do with them is out of my hands now."

* * *

"Good morning," Gwen said to Steve as she sat down with her cup of coffee in hand the next day. "I really hope today will be much calmer than yesterday. Can I have that hope?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think you're hoping for too much, dear," Steve told her and took her free hand. "It's going to be another rough day, I'm afraid."

Gwen sucked in a breath. "Of course," she said. "Is it because of Avery again?"

"You'll see," Steve told her as the doorbell rang. Then he ran for the hills.

Gwen's eyes widened as she opened the door and saw a very perturbed Selina on the front step, hands on hips and looking like a bull about to charge, instead of a mom out of a fifties sitcom like she usually did. It was very disconcerting. Even a little frightening. And just looking at her, Gwen began to understand how she became one of the most notorious murderers of all time in the vampire world.

"What's the matter?" She asked. "Have you come to murder my husband-I mean, Steve? I'm sure that whatever he's done-"

"Oh, no," Selina grinned and spoke sweetly. "I would never hurt a fly. Nothing is wrong. I just want to _talk_ to your husband, or Steve, or whatever you call him...is he in?"

"N-No!" Gwen tried to block the door. "He's gone out."

"Gwen, dear, who is it?" Steve called, feeling much more confident now that he was a safe distance from the door.

"Shit," Gwen muttered under her breath. "Just Selina. She wants to have a word with you!"

"Actually I have _lots _of words I want to say to you, but l think we should start with one in particular." She pushed past Gwen and made her way to the living room, where Steve was looking very peaceful, even though a close look would betray a body full of nervous tension.

"Selina Warren Mikaelson," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, you can tell me why my human life was crap...why everyone I loved died while I was young or was miserable, and most importantly..." She stomped her foot. "Why the hell the one person I wanted to stay dead had to show up alive on my doorstep? What the hell did you do to Dorian Gray?"

"You wanted him to stay dead?" Steve raised an eyebrow. "My dear, he was murdered before his time! That's not very kind."

"Oh, well fine!" Selina huffed. "But couldn't you have at least given him a steady girlfriend or something before he showed up on my doorstep? I've moved on and married someone else, you know!"

"Dorian Gray is one of the ones who came back?" Gwen asked with a smile. "How marvelous. I always liked him! He was so dashing...and a gentleman too!"

"Dear, please don't speak," Steve requested through gritted teeth. "You're not helping!"

Selina put her hands on her hips, rolled her eyes, and scoffed. "I can't believe you're asking me if Dorian coming back is a problem! You know damn well it is." She began wagging a finger under his nose. "And you know what, fuck it! I don't care if you're God because I've been through a lot and I'll swear all I want to."

"Wait," Gwen shook her head. "Are you serious about Dorian? Is he really-?"

"Don't!" Selina snapped. "Don't even finish that sentence!"

"My dear Selina, I know you're in a lot of pain right now," Steve told her. "But if you'll just give me a chance to explain-"

"Damn right I'm in a lot of pain!" Selina nodded. "And _once again_, you're the cause of it!"

"Actually, this time he's innocent," Gwen got out.

"Excuse me?" Selina bared her teeth. "Why are you protecting him? I thought you were on _my_ side!"

"I am," Gwen nodded. "But I also won't let you accuse Steve when it was our daughter who did the magic that brought Dorian and the others back. Steve had nothing to do with it."

Selina's jaw dropped a little and she turned to Steve. "If she...if she's telling the truth, I'm sorry about blaming you for Dorian."

"It's all right," Steve told her. "I understand you're angry...but I don't understand what about. How could Dorian coming back be a problem? You and Elijah have remarried, he built you a house and a marvelous kitchen...you two seem to be on much more solid ground than you've been in a long time..."

"That's all true," Selina nodded. "I love Elijah with all my heart! He's my whole life! And we've never been happier than we are on the farm."

"And not to mention he's _another_ dashing, sexy, handsome man," Gwen added unnecessarily. "If you're torn right now, I don't blame you."

"Please stop helping," Steve told her. "In fact, I _insist_ that you stop!"

"I'm not torn, I_ swear,_" Selina said. "Elijah is the love of my life and that's not going to change. But Dorian...he was one of the best friends I've ever had, and I wouldn't be the person I am today if he hadn't given me a safe place to express all the feelings and thoughts I've always had trouble expressing."

"There," Steve nodded. "You've answered your own question. Don't be here yelling at me when you could be talking to him and fixing-"

"No," Selina said firmly, arms crossed. "Just because he's the love of my life doesn't mean he can't also be a big selfish, possessive macho jerk! I'm not going _anywhere_ near him until he changes his attitude toward me and Dorian!"

"Oh, boy," Gwen huffed. "This is going to be a long wait."

"Can't you just...not say anything for once unless it helps?" Steve asked. "That doesn't help!"

Selina sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry I was so rude and ruined your day," she apologized. "I'll be on my way now. I don't want to cause a fight. I've already done too much of that lately."

"No harm done, dear," Steve told her. "It didn't bother us one bit."

He breathed a sigh of relief as she walked toward the door and put her hand on the doorknob. Then she froze, slowly turned around, and strode back, getting right up in his face again.

"One more thing I forgot," she hissed. "If you _ever_ try and pull any stunts with Ricky and Remiel's baby...if they lose it or something like that, I will kill you with my bare hands! Am I clear? Ricky deserves to be happy and Remiel does too!"

Steve's eyes were wide. "My dear, please remember that Remiel is my daughter. Why do you think I would cause her so much pain?"

"Because her mother didn't hesitate to," Selina replied. "And I have a longstanding friendship with a certain son of yours that shows quite clearly that you _are_ willing to cause your children pain when it suits you."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Doesn't surprise me at all about my sister; Don't worry about her, dear. She's not the maternal type. But lucky for Remiel, _you_ are, and it's going a long way toward fixing the damage she's caused. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Selina replied. "I'd do anything for her. She means a lot to me." Then she turned back to Steve. "So?"

Steve sighed. "If you need it, I give you my word that nothing will happen to Remiel or the baby. I know you've been through enough after what happened with Scott and Sophia, and Ricky is the same. I wouldn't do anything to either of you to cause more hurt. I swear."

Selina sighed. "All right, I'll take you at your word. And in a weird way, I got Mama, Daddy, and Uncle Andrew back and things are better than they could have been when we were alive, so...I guess it all worked out." She paused. "Sorry again for all this. Have a nice day. And...do you guys want a pie? I'd be more than happy to make-"

"Cherry, please," Gwen told her with a smile. "If you feel you must. Thank you, dear."

* * *

After a good night's sleep, Gwen, feeling very refreshed, came downstairs, popped a couple of waffles in the toaster, and then, once her coffee was made, sat down with the cup, feeling very happy with the state of things. Until she saw the look on Steve's face. "Oh, no! Not another trying day? What else could possibly happen? Who else could cause us trouble?!"

"Well," Steve sighed. "My son and Eleanor are back in town with little Milo. They're being checked out by Eleanor's father as we speak."

"So?" Gwen shrugged. "I don't see the problem."

Well, there isn't one at the moment...but soon they're going to see Maeve," Steve told her. "Do I need to explain further?"

"Oh," Gwen shook her head. "No, I'm good. I understand."

"And when Samael realizes that his sister is the one who brought back the dead, he's going to come straight here."

Gwen sighed and went to put some whiskey in her coffee. "Don't you look at me like that!" She said when Steve eyed her with a raised brow. "You want me to get through the day, I'm gonna need this!"

* * *

"You take good care of them," Lucifer said as he reluctantly released Ellie and Milo into the care of an orderly that he'd never seen before. After arriving home, they headed first to the hospital, at Lucifer's insistence, because he didn't quite trust the Las Vegas doctors. "In fact, you know what? I'm sure there are other nice pregnant ladies in need of your attention. Since everyone here has been checked once, I'm sure we can wait until her father comes."

The orderly rolled his eyes and strode off to help someone else as Ellie clutched Milo tight to her. "You know, I'm touched that you care and all, but he could have helped us just as well as anyone else."

"I don't want 'just as well'," Lucifer told her. "You're the most precious thing in my life, and so are the children. I'm not just going to entrust you to the first person who comes along. Are they going to call your father, or do I have to do it?"

"No!" Ellie cried as he impatiently strode toward the nearest nurse's station and called over the intercom.

"Will Dr. Mikaelson please come to the east entrance door of the hospital? Your daughter has given birth and we need a competent doctor!"

"Oh, dear...me." Ellie sighed, her lips a thin line as Lucifer turned and strode back to her.

"There now," he said. "Your father should be on his way. He'll look after you and Milo."

Just then, Junior came running at them, stuffing a sandwich in his mouth.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt your eating," Ellie apologized.

"Yes, we did," Lucifer nodded. "Thank you for being so prompt. Want to meet your new grandson?"

"Sure," Junior nodded and took him. "He's good sized and healthy! And a head of dark hair already!"

"His name's Milo," Ellie said, then swayed on her feet, luckily landing in a wheelchair before she passed out.

"We need to get her to a bed," Lucifer said. "Overnight, at least, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, wouldn't hurt," Junior nodded and gave Milo to his father. "How long did you stay in the other hospital?"

"Not as long as we should have, apparently," Lucifer told him. "But we've had a long couple of...well actually I don't know _how_ long it's been that we've been gone. But I bet Dad and Gwen would know if you asked them."

"I was wondering about that, too," Junior said. "I was beginning to worry after not hearing from either of you for ages!"

As Junior wheeled a more awake Ellie toward the elevator and Lucifer kept a tight grip on Milo, a familiar voice gave Junior pause.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but...would you be able to tell me where our daughters are?"

He turned and froze, seeing Lucifer's old bodyguard, Maeve, approaching

them, her dark eyes wide with surprise and worry. "Maeve, is that you?" He asked her. "Or am I seeing things?"

"No, I'm alive now," Maeve shook her head, her black hair flying around her face. "Somehow."

"Well, good!" Junior smiled and gave her a big hug, which surprised Lucifer especially, since all his time with Maeve had told him that she didn't like being touched. "I'm glad you're alive! It's wonderful, however it happened."

"Yes," Maeve nodded. "Now...our daughters?"

"Oh, they aren't here," Junior told her. "They're on a round the world cruise with two of Lucifer's brothers and they seem to be having a wonderful time. Last postcard I got was from Paris. Emma thoroughly enjoyed the ballet, but Michael, not so much."

"Are you positive you don't know how you came back from..." Lucifer looked upward. "Up there?"

"No!" Maeve shook her head. "I just know that a spell was cast that brought us back somehow and here I am!"

"Well, that's simple enough," Lucifer got out. But his voice was tight and Ellie could tell something was up. "Do you need to go?"

"Yes, darling, I'm sorry," he said, kissing her forehead first, and then Milo's. "I need to see Dad but I promise I won't be gone forever. You'll be all right."

"Yes," Ellie nodded and eyed her father, who was looking shocked and a little pale. "I might be the only one who is. Go to your father. We'll be fine."

As they and Maeve got in the elevator, Maeve felt she needed to assure Junior and Ellie of something. "I promise I only came for the girls," she said. "I don't want to split you and Sarah up, Sean."

"You wouldn't," Junior told her. It was weird hearing his name coming from her lips. Even Ellie's mom called him Junior. "Not anymore. Sarah and I...we're solid now."

"Even so," Maeve insisted, "I think it would be best for me to go and see our daughters. Did you say Paris was where they were? I'll need to book a flight..." She began taking notes on paper that she took from one of the nurses' stations. "Find flight, get tickets...what else?"

"Pack clothes?" Ellie suggested.

"Yeah, that too," Maeve nodded. "Lots to do, so I better get on it. Good to see you all. Eventually I'll be in touch! And...you and Lucifer had another baby, Ellie? What number is that?"

"Eight," Ellie told her.

"Oh, my," Maeve shook her head, a grin on her lips. "Poor Dexter. I hope he's all right."

* * *

Lucifer's eyes widened with surprise when, just as he was about to knock, the door opened and he found his aunt looking at him. "All right, he's here, Steve. Just like you said!" Then she gave him a look. "Come in! We've been waiting for you!"

She sat him down on the sofa, and they plied him with food and drink. "So..." Steve said. "Milo's born!"

"Yes, and in very good shape despite what you two did to Eleanor and I," Lucifer said. "You kept us unconscious for weeks!"

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic!" Steve told him. "We had it perfectly under control. I made sure no harm would come to your son."

"And I made sure that in that world, Ellie made her own choices," Gwen added. "If it were up to your father, you'd still be dealing with the same mess!"

"Well, thank you, that's much appreciated," Lucifer nodded. "But I-I have a question about-"

"More cookies?" Gwen asked. "What color is Milo's hair? How much does he weigh?"

"No more cookies, thank you," Lucifer said, "and I'm touched by your interest in my son, but I came here to-I wanted to ask-" He paused. "You helped us in the other world? You looked after us?"

"Yes," Gwen winked. "Much more than your father!"

"Okay, good, wonderful, very grateful for that and the interest in Milo," Lucifer told them. "But before I forget why I came, who was the one that cast a spell bringing people back to life?"

"It was me!" Said a young woman's voice. "Sorry if I inconvenienced you too!"

He turned and found himself face to face with a dark haired, dark eyed young woman. "My sister?" He asked.

"Yeah," Steve nodded. "That's Avery!"

Maybe it was because they had the same features. Or maybe it's because he sensed something in her that he really connected with. But Lucifer suddenly didn't hate this new little sister anymore. In fact, he realized, he loved her. "So...you're Avery.

"Yeah," Avery nodded. "I am. And you're Lucifer?"

"Yes," Lucifer grinned. "I'm not used to people needing to clarify that."

Avery smiled back and came to sit next to him.

"So you're the one who brought all the souls back," Lucifer said to her.

Avery lowered her head in shame. "Yes, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be sorry, darling! I'm very proud of you! You did something that really is driving our father crazy! That he has no control over whatsoever!" He gave her a big hug.

"Oh, please, try and be polite, would you?" Steve groaned.

"No!" Lucifer shook his head. "I won't!" He grabbed Avery and gave her another tight hug. "You beat Dad at his own game! Oh, I'm just giddy! We really _must_ catch up sometime, darling, but it can't be now. I have to get back to my wife and son. Talk later?"

"Sure," Avery nodded as he made his way to the door. "Love to."

* * *

Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief as he parked his car in its usual garage and made his way into the mansion. Talking with Dad, even though it wasn't as trying as it used to be, still took a lot out of him. Thank goodness he didn't feel the same about Avery! She was really something!

Not wanting to talk to anyone but Ellie, (who, along with Milo, had been sent home earlier from the hospital after some sleep, a big meal, and a last check by her father) he bypassed the hallways where his children and their families lived and headed straight for the master bedroom, giving a soft knock when he saw the door was closed. He then opened it a little and whispered, "Eleanor, are you decent?"

"Yes, you can come in," Ellie said. It always made her giggle a little when he asked that. It was so him, yet so different from the man who would race her to see who could tear whose clothes off faster.

Lucifer made his way in and smiled when he saw her settled in a rocking chair and bundled up in a robe while Milo slept soundly beside her in his little bed. "Looks like we're all set here," he said. "Everything go all right? Sorry I took so long at Dad and Aunt Gwen's. You know it takes him ages to stop talking."

"It's all right," Ellie said, leaning down to kiss Milo's dark hair. "I fed him his milk and he went right to sleep."

"What a shame I had to miss that," Lucifer gave her a little grin. "I like being around when you feed our babies."

"Yes," Ellie smiled and then looked down her robe. "Two guesses why."

"Cause of the brightness and love in your lovely eyes when you do it," he said and kissed her lightly before ruffling her hair and giving her a wink. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Eleanor!"

"Right," Ellie winked. "Like I'm the only one whose mind has been in the gutter." She moved to the bed and sat down, with Lucifer following.

"May I sit next to you?" He asked.

"Sure," Ellie nodded and patted empty space on the mattress. "I'd like that." Once he was seated, she asked, "So..did you actually go and see your father? Did you find out who revived all the souls?"

"I did, and it was my sister, Avery!"

"Wow," Ellie's eyes widened. "That's impressive. Did you two meet? If you did, I hope you were nice to her."

"We did meet, and I was," Lucifer assured his wife. "I like her very much, actually. Very headstrong and devious like me. Dad has his hands full once again!"

"Oh, boy," Ellie said.

"She's not just out of control," Lucifer said. "She's beautiful and intelligent and sensible too!"

"Good," Ellie nodded. "That's what I was hoping to hear."

"Have you seen Isabella?" Lucifer asked, then gently rocked Milo's bed. "I know that's not the highest priority right now, but-"

"Yes, I've seen her," Ellie nodded. "She told me that she and Tyler took over Hell while we were gone."

"Right," Lucifer nodded. "I should probably talk to both of them tomorrow."

"You won't kill Tyler, I hope? The boy really did do his best while we were in that other place."

"And speaking of the other place...it was some sort of creation of Dad and Aunt Gwen's," Lucifer informed Ellie. "Dad wanted us to meet basically the same way we did here, but Aunt Gwen looked after us and made sure you had the most choice in everything."

"What a good idea," Ellie replied. "Cause keeping things your dad's way...I don't think that would have helped." She paused. "Now, do you _promise_ you won't kill Tyler when you go talk to him?"

"I swear."

"Good," Ellie nodded and sucked in a breath. "Oh, and apparently, Layla is stuck in Hell too. We need to look into that."

"Yes," Lucifer nodded, tensing. "Yes, we certainly do." To ease both their minds, he began massaging the sensitive part of her wrist with a circular motion and then kissed her fingers. "I'm sorry I doubted you would love me if Dad hadn't thrown us together. It was silly. I should have known better than that!"

"I should have known better too!" Ellie shook her head. "I have no reason to think so, but sometimes, in the darkest part of my mind, I get to thinking that you wouldn't like someone like me cause I'm too boring! But clearly I was wrong."

They looked into each other's eyes and then burst into nervous laughter. "Does it...does it feel like we're dating all over again to you?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah, any minute now, I'm afraid Daddy's gonna call and tell me I broke curfew!"

"Yes, except for our football team of children!" He winked.

"Even then I just...my brain doesn't register that," Ellie shrugged. "Sometimes, it's like...I live with my husband, a bunch of roommates I know I gave birth to, and their families. It's very strange." She settled down under the covers and Lucifer stood up from the bed. "Would you...would you mind if I snuggled in there next to you? Doesn't make a lot of sense for me to go to a whole different room when we could both be needed at any second."

Ellie turned and smiled at him. "Oh, it's more than okay. Wanna be the big spoon?"

"Of course I do," Lucifer smiled back and snuggled up against her, holding her close and kissing her forehead. Then, they both tried to get as much sleep as they could before Milo woke up again.


	27. You're The One

Elijah stood, staring out the window as Selina's car drove up. She'd told him that she was going to see "Steve" and then go to the grocery store. That had been several hours ago. Who knew what she and "Steve" (who was probably Dorian Gray) had been doing in that time?

As she approached the door, he shut the curtains and hustled back to his chair, trying to maintain a look of ease, as if he hadn't been spying two seconds ago. As Selina struggled to get the groceries in, he stayed where he was.

"Hey!" She yelled as she tried to grip all the bags and failed, sending apples and oranges and things flying everywhere. "A little help, please?"

"Oh, you want my help _now_, do you?" He drawled. "This is new. I wasn't aware you wanted anything to do with me."

"Hey, you're the one who chose to sleep in another bedroom," Selina snapped. "I never asked you to!"

"You didn't have to," Elijah said. "Your actions clearly demonstrated that that's what you wanted. Now please leave me alone. And stop making a mess! I don't have time to clean up after you!"

"Oh, yes," Selina huffed. "I can see you're _very_ busy!"

"And take off your shoes at the door," he huffed. "I want my house to be nice without your scuff marks and dirt all over the place. If you insist on making messes everywhere you go, I could always set you up a tent in the backyard!"

Selina froze. "I thought...I thought you made this house for me. As a sign that this time we were gonna do things right!"

"That was the plan," Elijah nodded. "But apparently, things have changed!"

Selina flinched and tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat, removing her shoes and throwing them against the wall, where they clattered loudly and landed on the floor in a heap. Without looking at her husband, she began emptying the grocery bags and putting things in the fridge and freezer. "What do you want for dinner?" She muttered.

"What?" Elijah cried. "I couldn't hear you."

"I _said_ what do you want for dinner?"

"Nothing made by you," Elijah told her. "You weren't here to prepare lunch, so I won't be needing you to prepare dinner either. I think that I would find _garbage_, as you call it when it's food made in some way than your own hands, preferable at this point."

Selina shut her eyes tight and counted to ten. He was an asshole, for sure, and trying to get a rise out of her, but she wouldn't respond. "I wasn't here for lunch because I had to go to more places than usual to find everything I wanted to make dinner," she explained.

"And even then, it took you _three hours? _I refuse to believe that our nearby grocery stores were that poorly stocked. For just once, tell me the truth! Who were you with? I know you were with someone. _Steve_ is exactly who i think he is, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "I went to have a talk with Lucifer's father about Remiel before the grocery stores."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes," Selina said firmly, standing her ground. "I don't know what you're trying to con me into saying but I'm not going to play your game, Elijah! I won't!"

"Of course not," Elijah nodded, folding his newspaper and gently rising from his chair. "Why would you play with me when you _clearly _have a new toy?" He approached the kitchen island and sat down on one of the stools, waiting to see her sweat.

"I don't have to take this anymore!" Selina cried. "You want to make your own food, that's fine with me! Gives me some time to myself instead of being constantly ground under your heel!"

"Good," Elijah smiled. "You know, it's been a long time since I've had a social life outside this house. Since Sibyl is back in town, maybe I'll make something up and invite her to share it with me."

Selina scoffed. "Poor woman. I hope demons can't get food poisoning." She paused, gripped the edge of the counter, and leaned close to him. "I don't care what you do, Mikaelson. Screw you!"

Elijah just laughed. "Oh, my dear. Don't be afraid to expand your horizons. Why not go after another fish in the sea? Maybe someone from the past that you already have a taste for?"

As a grin curved his lips, Selina couldn't hold her composure anymore. Shaking and about to cry, she ran out of the kitchen, leaving the rest of the groceries sitting out on the table, running until she reached the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Elijah let out a growl and a sigh. "Damn it," he breathed and put the rest of the groceries away. He knew, deep in his heart, that it was wrong to make her hurt like this, but she'd started it, and what was he supposed to do in response? Sit there like a lump? No way that was going to happen!

"Is...is everything okay?"

As he picked an orange up off the floor, his eyes caught sight of a troubled Ricky, who was holding Remiel's hand while she rubbed sleep from her eyes. "We heard the yelling. What the hell is going on with you two? You're making sleep very difficult!" And making sex very difficult too, but there was no way he'd tell his grandfather _that._

Elijah sighed and stood up straight. "I'm sorry we disturbed you and distressed you, but it's all done now. Please go back and rest. You need all you can get to take care of your baby."

"I'm fine, Supreme Being," Remiel assured him. "It's just that...I hate to see you and Selina fight when I know you two love each other so much."

Elijah sighed and shook his head. "That's what I thought too; when I built this house, I was sure of it. But now, with Dorian Gray nosing around, I'm not so sure."

"She doesn't love him," Remiel said firmly, shaking her head. "She loves _you!"_

Not wanting to get too deep into what was his grandparents' problem, Ricky began pulling things out of the fridge and putting them in a basket. "You know what, Remiel? Why don't we have snacks in the barn and watch the sunset? I think that'll be nice."

"Okay," Remiel nodded, although she still looked at Elijah with concern. "Whatever you say. Goodbye, Supreme Being."

"Goodbye, Remiel," Elijah replied. "Have a good picnic, you two."

* * *

Selina lay on the bed crying for a while, but then realized how foolish she was being. He wasn't worth crying over. He was doing the same jackass things he always did. It wasn't like this was new.

She headed for the kitchen and began making muffins for breakfast the next day, large chocolate ones, with a delicious aroma that soon brought Elijah into the kitchen. She felt his presence behind her, picked up the rolling pin, and began whacking it against her palm. "And just what do _you_ want?"

"I just...I had a talk with a Council lawyer and he said that since Dorian died, even though he came back, you're no longer married to him! You're still married to me!"

She growled and began throwing open cupboards and throwing pots and pans everywhere. "You know, I'm sorry about that," she hissed. "Must be horrible to be married to such a worthless, unfaithful cheater!"

That wasn't the reply he'd been hoping for. "So," he looked around. "You baked. Are these celebration muffins?"

"No, they're 'we need to eat breakfast' muffins and unless I make something, everyone eats garbage!" She knew that wasn't strictly true but she was angry.

"And you wouldn't want Dorian to eat garbage when he comes for breakfast," Elijah nodded. "I see."

That was it. She ripped her apron off, strode up to him, and slapped him so hard that his head snapped to one side. As he focused on her again and brought a hand up to his reddening cheek, he let out a growl. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"You are the biggest jerk!" She yelled. "And with a giant ego to match. Ever since Remiel gave you that stupid 'Supreme Being' nickname, your head has gotten so large that you can't even see straight! Do you know what your priorities are anymore? Do you?"

"Speaking of forgetting priorities," Elijah shot back, "You've forgotten your vows to me! All you care about now is Dorian Gray! All you want is to go back to him and abandon everyone in this house!"

She kicked him hard and he swore in pain, hopping around in a way that made her giggle, which, of course, made him angrier. Finally, he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her over to the breakfast bar, setting her down on one of the stools as they both breathed deeply and glared at each other.

"You've hurt me in many ways," he hissed. "But this business with Gray...it's by far your biggest sin!"

"What do you want me to do?" Selina asked. "He was my husband! You and I were having an affair when he was in a horrible car accident! Does that not matter to you? Is infidelity okay to you as long as you benefit from it?"

"It wasn't my most shining moment, I admit," Elijah conceded. "But what I want is, once and for all for you to choose to be with _me_. Choose me over everyone else."

Selina sighed, shut her eyes, and looked heavenward. "And just what do you think I've been doing all this time?" She struggled against the grip that had enclosed her like iron. "You asshole! Elijah Mikaelson, you let go of me!"

"What'll you do if I don't?" Elijah snapped. "Hit me again?"

"Well, no," Selina shook her head. "I just...I want all this crap about Dorian over with, so what is your problem?"

"How could you be with him?" Elijah asked. "And I don't mean just now...I mean, the whole time?"

"Well, you got mad and were acting like a jerk!" Selina replied. "And I shouldn't have to be in a relationship with a guy who's acting like a jerk!"

"And_ you_ _weren't_ acting like a jerk when you took advantage of the fact that I had no powers and you did to compel me to do what you wanted? Elijah asked. "You enjoyed having power over me! You don't treat someone you love like that! Can you blame me for being mad?"

Selina sighed. "No..." she said. "My...my compelling you because I could wasn't one of _my_ most shining moments, I grant you," she said. "And you had every right to be mad about it, and even to leave me for Amy. I mean, we could also talk about how you sent Laura after Dorian to kill him with her scissors once you realized we were together, but-"

"I did not," Elijah shook his head. "She did that on her own. But I'm touched by her loyalty to me."

"Well, whatever," Selina sighed. "The point is, I have forgiven you for Amy and all the crap you did, so why can't you forgive me? Why do you have to hold it over my head? It's not like it's endearing me to you. It won't make me want to just fall into your arms!"

"Because...Because with Dorian, the problem was me!" He cried. "When it came to Niklaus or Aleksandr or anyone else, I could just blame your need for freedom or whatever and tell myself you'd eventually come back after you sowed your oats and wanted security again...but when it came to Dorian, you were with him because I made a mistake and drove you away. He was your security from _me._ Nothing I could tell myself would fix how terrible that made me feel."

"And?"

"And now that he's back...I'm scared you're going to want to be with him again. That you'll look at me, see the jerk once more, and go away." He sighed. "That's why...that's why I suppose I was more blase about our affair than I would normally be about such things. I was...and you're going to hate me for this...I was winning. I was attracting the woman I'd pushed away from the man who took her from me!"

"Well, it's not much of a victory if the only way you could win it was when I was miserable and drunk off my ass," Selina reminded him. "If you'd...you'd come to me when I was sober and just...talked like a normal person, then maybe we could have worked something out sooner. And it would have given me time to end things with Dorian the right way." She sighed. "I was never...never in love with him, at least not like I am with you. But he made me feel treasured and loved and special! Not just like a trophy on the wall, but like someone who was precious and mattered! That's what you did when you built me this house and let me turn it into a home. Do you see a difference?"

Elijah sighed. "I suppose you're right."

Selina nodded. "But because you _didn't_ allow me to let Dorian down easy back then...I have to do it this way, now. Okay? No more lies or anything."

"Right," Elijah nodded, his heart breaking a little as she flinched when he reached up to move a bit of her dark hair out of her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you were going to hit me, like I slapped you. I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have done it."

Elijah sighed. "It's all right, I'll heal. And I...I would_ never_ raise a hand to you."

"Good," Selina nodded, bursting into tears. "I'm...I'm sorry. I know I'm super emotional even for me, but...with the baby and and all..."

"Oh, it's all right," Elijah chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair. Then he froze. "Darling, did you say 'baby'?"

"I did, silly!" She grinned as he wiped some tears from her cheeks. "I'm pregnant!"

They stared at one another, identical goofy grins on their faces, before he kissed her soundly, picked her up, and carried her off toward the bedroom.

* * *

"Here we go," Ricky smiled as he set the blanket down on the ground with the picnic basket on top and then went to open the barn doors to get a good view of the sunset. "This will be lovely."

"Thank you for suggesting we do this," Remiel told him. "I've never been very romantic. At least not until I met you."

Ricky grinned. "I'm glad," he said.

"But I'm worried," Remiel made a face.

"Why?" Ricky asked. "You don't have any allergies or anything do you? I mean, I packed strawberries but you can stay away from those. And nothing with nuts, and-"

"No, it's about your grandparents," Remiel sighed. "They're fighting. What if they never go on another date?"

"Don't worry about them," he tried to reassure her with a smile as he leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead. "They fight like this because they _love_ each other, but sometimes have difficulties expressing those feelings."

"Oh," Remiel smiled. "Like we did when we first met."

"Kinda," Ricky nodded. "I mean, not that fighting guarantees that sort of thing. A fight could lead to one person trying to run another over with their car, and then screaming and yelling and one of them driving off and deciding they never want to see the other again."

Remiel kissed his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair. "Was that what happened with your parents?"

"Y-yeah," Ricky nodded. "Sorry. I didn't mean to think of them now. They don't matter."

"How about a strawberry?" Remiel picked it up out of the basket and held it out to him. "Will that make you smile?"

Ricky chuckled. "There's not much you can do that won't make me smile, he said, taking the strawberry and hugging her with one arm. "Thank you." Then he cleared his throat. "How are you feeling? Comfortable?"

"Oh, yes," Remiel nodded and reached for some chicken. "Very." She then smiled down at herself and put a hand on her belly. "Our baby," she said.

"Yeah," Ricky nodded and put a hand on top of hers. "Our baby."

They continued eating, going back to the strawberries once the savory food was gone. "Do you think this blanket is comfortable?" He asked.

"Yes," Remiel nodded. "Why?"

"Cause we might have to camp out in the barn all night," Ricky explained.

"Why?" Remiel asked.

"Well, do _you_ want to inadvertently walk in on my grandparents having sex? Cause we will if we leave the barn. I can feel it."

"So you're still very certain that they'll make up?"

"Yes," Ricky nodded. "I am." He leaned forward. "Come here. You have some chocolate on your cheek."

She did so and after the chocolate was gone, he gave her a long look, then kissed her long and hard. When he pulled away, he murmured, "I love you, Remiel."

She nodded. "Yes. Everything we have in here we love."

Ricky took Remiel's hand and squeezed it tight. "Please look me in the eye, Remiel. When I say 'I love you', I truly mean it. I. Love. _You. _You beautiful angel!"

Instead of grinning or kissing him again like he thought she would, she eyed him uncertainly and pulled away.

"What?" He asked, clueless. "What did I say? Tell me, please!"

She looked down at her lap as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Don't say you love me. Please don't; Perhaps one day you'll remember that I'm just the smelly girl who bumped into you one day and made you dump all your books on the sidewalk and you'll want to be free of me. I know I don't know much about people on Earth, but I do know that many men don't stay with the women they accidentally get pregnant. I don't want you to feel like you're stuck with me. I want you to have your own choice."

Ricky shook his head, put a few fingers under her chin, and brought her eyes up. "I'm not stuck with you!" He tried to assure her. "I'm crazy in love with you because you're funny, sweet, kind, and beautiful! And-" he lowered his voice and gave her a wink. "Not many people would not only confess that they'd like to make love to the person they're with on a daily basis, but also put it on a calendar for everyone to see-"

"You hated that," Remiel interrupted. "I saw the look on your face!"

"It was a bit of a surprise," Ricky conceded. "But...I, I shouldn't have expected anything less from you. You're beautiful, inside and out, and I can't imagine my life without you!"

"So that's true?"

"Yes," Ricky assured her. "I wouldn't lie to you about that. I wouldn't lie to you about anything."

"You...do you love me like the Supreme Being loves Selina?"

Ricky cleared his throat. "About that 'Supreme Being' business..."

Remiel gave him a wink. "You love me like Elijah loves Selina?"

"Exactly," Ricky said. "I didn't at the time, but now I'm so glad you and your unique scent bumped into me outside tattoo class because I love you _so_ much, Remiel."

"My 'unique scent'?" Remiel chuckled as she threw her arms around him. "Wow, love must make you tactful!" She paused. "And I...I love you too."

They began kissing passionately and pulling at each other's clothes but Ricky paused for a second.

"What?" Remiel asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ricky nodded. "Are you? Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Oh, we have to!" Remiel nodded. "Couldn't be better!"

Ricky grinned and soon they were both undressed, their hands roaming all over each other with Ricky kissing wherever his lips could touch. He especially couldn't resist kissing her belly. "Wow," he remarked. "We have an active little one in there. A little warrior like their mom!"

"Give yourself some credit too," Remiel grinned as he pulled her close. "You know how to put up a fight."

"Well, I hope I don't put up too much of one," he said. "At least not to you." He then massaged the rest of her body and tasted her slowly and gently before asking, "Do you want me inside you?"

"Yes," Remiel nodded. "I don't think I've ever wanted much more." She held onto him tight as he buried himself inside her until they were both panting and exhausted.

"I...I have to take a rest," he remarked. "You're still a tough woman."

Remiel pointed. "Don't fall asleep yet. The sun is setting!"

They watched it with their fingers intertwined and then, as they found themselves looking at stars, Remiel said, "I'm scared of giving birth. Will it hurt?"

"I'm not going to lie to you and say it's a walk in the park," Ricky told her. "But they have ways to stop it from hurting and I'll be with you every minute. I'll hold your hand, I'll say encouraging things, I'll tell you I love you..." He paused. "In fact, I'll say it now. I love you, Remiel."

Remiel snuggled up against him. "I love you too, Ricky."

* * *

"Oh!"

Selina's eyes widened as Elijah kicked open the bedroom door and then continued into the room. He couldn't open the door in a normal way because he was carrying her bridal style, but she didn't mind...seeing him be so physical was very..._arousing._

Which was why it didn't take very long after he sat her down on the bed for them to start kissing again as he unzipped her dress and she ripped off his shirt, making buttons fly everywhere.

"Don't worry," she assured him between kisses. "We'll find all the buttons and I'll sew them back on again."

"Or-" Elijah panted as he pushed her back onto the mattress, pushing up her skirt so he could slide his hands up her thighs. "Or I can get another shirt. It doesn't matter."

She was moaning loudly now, her hips bucking forward over and over. But as her eyes locked on him undoing his zipper, her mind suddenly cleared and she sat up. "No. We can't do this."

"Why? What is it?" Elijah asked. "Don't you feel well? Do you need crackers and soda for your stomach?"

"No," She sniffled, turning away from him to stride over to the opposite wall, her arms across her chest, facing away as she spoke because she was so angry. "My stomach is fine, but...don't you realize we're doing it again? Having a fight and then only stopping cause sex is on the table? I bet if I started talking about certain things once we were both dressed again, we'd just keep fighting! In fact, the only reason why you stopped being mad at me in the first place is cause I told you I was pregnant! Now you'll probably hunt Dorian down and throw it in his face like I'm some object that you can lord over him because you have me and he doesn't! I would like to think you don't do it on purpose. I would like to think that this is all a part of you from your father that you hate and want to try really hard to get rid of, but I can't...I can't put up with it anymore! I can't deal with the cycle of: you see ex; you fear ex will steal me away; you get angry; I feel I can't talk to you cause you're angry; and last but not least, end up fulfilling your deepest fears (so it seems) not because I'm wildly in love with someone else, but because someone else is the only person I feel I can talk to, even though I really want to talk to you! I know it's a hard concept. I know I haven't always been the most faithful wife, but if we're gonna do this...you're gonna have to have faith and trust me! Is it really so hard?"

"No."

She turned around and saw that he was down on his knees in front of her. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. "What...Elijah, are you _crying?"_

He put himself together before he spoke. "You...you're right, you know," he said. "And I'm...more sorry than I can say about how I've acted. I love you more than life itself but you'd never guess it from the way I treat you. I know I've been foolish since Dorian showed up. And a jerk. It doesn't excuse anything, but the reason for that was because I was so afraid to lose you. So..so _damn_ afraid. You're my love, my life, my heart. The only times I've ever really lived have been when I've been with you, and please believe me when I say, if you left the farmhouse, if you left me...I wouldn't want to live any longer."

She took a few steps, then fell to her knees and threw herself in his arms as tears fell down her cheeks too. "You don't need to say any more," she said. "Just...just hold me tight and don't let me go. Please."

He agreed and they both held each other, crying silently for several minutes, for what they didn't know. Probably all the time their foolishness had cost them.

Finally, Selina was able to take a deep breath and lean back to look him in the eye. "I would never leave you," she said. "You'd have to kick me out of the house yourself!" She took his face in her hands. "Do you hear that? Do you understand? Yes, Dorian came back, but he is _not_ the love of my life! You are! And I don't know why you can never see it! You're so stubborn!"

He laughed as she kissed away the tears that were falling down his cheeks. "I...was so scared," he admitted. "Scared because I love you so much!"

"Don't be," she murmured, her lips on top of his. "I hate to break it to you, but you're stuck with me for the rest of time!"

"I'm sorry I was such a...a..."

"Jerk?" Selina supplied. "Asshole? Caveman? I've got more."

"All of the above," he chuckled. "I...I don't know why, but I just...I didn't think you would choose me."

"You know I will," Selina said firmly, resting her forehead against his. "Always and forever."

* * *

"Jeepers," Selina breathed, the moonlight from the open window shining over what of her body wasn't covered by the sheet. "No wonder we have so many kids!" She looked Elijah in the eye. "You're _great!"_

Elijah chuckled and kissed her softly before running his fingers through her soft, dark hair. "Still? Even after all these years, I'm still enough for you?"

"Oh, you're more than enough!" She assured him, his eyes widening as she grabbed his face and kissed him soundly.

He chuckled and ran his hand over her belly. "So, here we are again. Does someone need a lesson on how babies are made?"

"Oh, I know how!" Selina said and pretended to whack him on the shoulder. "You're just very fertile, Mr. Mikaelson!"

Elijah chuckled. "I am, and so are you! Give yourself some credit." He took her in his arms and kissed her hair. "So...are we happy about the baby?"

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "We are. Ricky and Remiel's child will have someone close in age to be a friend! And you know, I like babies!" She took his hand and intertwined their fingers. "What about you?"

"Oh, do you have to ask?" He smiled.

Selina nodded. "I just...I'm very happy to have our home and fill it with our children. Or our children's children. Or our children's children's children. It's a good feeling!"

"I'm glad you're happy too," he said and whispered in her ear. "I'll be happy if it's a boy, but ecstatic if it's a girl."

Selina chuckled. "You always want a girl!"

"What can I say?" Elijah told her. "Usually, they look like you, so it's like loving more of you each time."

Selina made a noise and squished him hard. "Awww! That is so sweet!" She hugged him and then cleared her throat. "Have you...have you seen Ricky and Remiel? They said something about a picnic but I haven't seen them since. I hope we didn't worry them!"

"I'm sure they're fine," Elijah promised.

"Good, I mean, I was a bit worried cause I didn't hear any banging on the wall so far tonight."

"Well...you mean other than us?" Elijah asked and gave her a wicked grin.

"Oh, stop!" Selina blushed and gently pounded on his chest.

"In all seriousness, I think I heard them say something about spending the night in the barn. It's nice and warm in there. They'll be fine."

They lapsed into silence and then Selina cleared her throat. "Elijah, I know you're gonna be mad when I say this, but...I have to see him. I have to see Dorian."

"Yes," Elijah sighed. "I know you do. I understand."

"I don't know if you do," Selina shook her head and took his face in her hands. "I need to explain things. I need to wish him well in his new life. When things were going wrong...he was good to me."

Elijah nodded. "It's still hard for me to fully accept," he said. "But you have assured me that I have nothing to fear from him. No reason to worry. I understand. I accept it. And you'll have a very good surprise waiting for you when you get back."

"Thank you!" Selina grinned and kissed him soundly. "I promise I'll come back to you and we'll make lots more babies!" She winked. "After this one, of course!"

Elijah chuckled. "You don't need to exchange the promise of babies for the opportunity to see Dorian, you know. I swear I'm okay with it!"

"Is that what I'm doing?" Selina asked innocently. "I had no idea!" She chuckled and kissed him once more. "Elijah?"

"What, Selina?"

"I love you."

He took her in his arms and held her tight. "I love you too, sweetheart. And I always will."


	28. A Sacrifice Worth Making

"Oops, darling, I'm so sorry," Lucifer apologized as he bumped into Ellie, who was coming out of the kitchen after putting snack dishes in the washer. "Didn't see you."

"It's okay," Ellie replied. She had a tight hold on him so she wouldn't fall over. "I'm small. It's not your fault."

"Well, regardless, I should have been paying better attention," he told her. He shifted a little and held her close. "Let's start again: Hello there."

Ellie grinned. "Hi."

He leaned down to kiss her and then she quickly pulled away. "Someone could see!"

Lucifer chuckled and pushed some hair out of her eyes. "Look at you, acting like a nervous teenager. It's cute!"

Ellie sighed. "Yes, well, to tell you the truth, I'm still getting used to it. I feel like if someone sees, the bubble's going to burst, and-"

He grabbed her and kissed her soundly as their fingers twisted in each other's hair and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. "No it won't," he said when it was over. "I hope that proves it to you. Now, if you have somewhere to be, I won't keep you any longer."

Ellie looked at the clock. "Astrid's supposed to call about something but that's not for a while and I just put Milo down for a nap, but...I'm sure I'll find something to do with myself." She turned to go and after a step, Lucifer grabbed her hand.

"What?" She asked, her back still to him. "Want to kiss again?"

"No, I just...I need you to give Isabella a message," he said. "Have her and Tyler meet me in my office for a chat. Will you tell them for me?"

"Of course I will," Ellie nodded. Then the color drained from her cheeks as she imagined what would happen dung a 'chat' between Lucifer and Tyler. "Are you sure it's strictly necessary?"

"Of course it is," he said and gave her a gentle push. "Run along now. Don't dawdle."

Ellie sighed. It must be serious. He wouldn't be so pushy and impolite if it weren't. She went to round up Tyler and Isabella, hoping they wouldn't protest much. "Sorry to interrupt," she said. "I know the last thing you want to deal with is something that could cause you more stress, but your father wants to see you and Tyler, Isabella. Apparently it's nonnegotiable and we have to hurry."

Tyler and Isabella gave each other a long look. "All right," Isabella told her mother at last. "But you have to come with us. Don't just leave us alone."

"Do you honestly think I would?" Ellie said. "I'm suspicious enough as it is. I won't move a muscle."

They made their way to Lucifer's office and Ellie gave a quiet but insistent knock.

"Come on," Lucifer called.

Ellie then shoved a suddenly resistant Tyler and Isabella through the office door, following and shutting the door behind her as Isabella pasted a smile on her face to hide her nervousness and ran into her father's arms.

"Daddy!"

"Here you are, my darling," Lucifer smiled and hugged her tight. "I hope you're not nervous that I asked you in here. There's nothing to be nervous about."

"There's not?" Isabella asked. "Well, why did you call us in here? What's the big rush?"

"Well, I just didn't think you'd want to wait when I am ready to tell you that I have decided to go and get your daughter back."

"You...you will?" Isabella asked, surprised. "You're seriously gonna go back down to Hell, even though you hate it there, to get Leila back? That's...that so sweet, Daddy! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Lucifer nodded and cleared his throat. "I refuse to risk anyone else's safety. I only hope I'm not too late."

"Are you...are you sure?" Isabella asked. "There's a way?"

"Positive," Lucifer promised and kissed her hair. "I'm not the Devil for nothing, you know."

"Thank you," Isabella said and hugged him once more, tears shining in her eyes. "Thank you so much, Daddy."

"All right," Ellie smiled. "Now that that's over with, let's go, kids. Tyler, you too."

"Oh, you don't have to tell me twice," Tyler said, starting to rise from his chair.

"No, no," Lucifer said. "Eleanor, you take Isabella and go. I need to have a few more words with Tyler."

Tyler sat back down and went white as a sheet, but tried to stay calm. He was a Mikaelson; showing fear was not an option.

"Please, Daddy, don't kill him!" Isabella begged. "He tried his hardest while you were gone. He truly did!" She ran over and sat on his lap, completely blocking him from Lucifer's view. "We're in a kind of-sort of good place right now, and-"

"You are?" Ellie interrupted, her voice full of surprise.

"Yes," Tyler winked after moving his head to peek over Isabella's shoulder. "Definitely kind of, sort of good."

"I don't want to kill him," Lucifer tried to assure everyone. "If I'd wanted him dead, he wouldn't be here right now." He waved a dismissive hand, but Ellie and Isabella didn't move.

"I said _go on_!" He repeated a little more forcefully, sending his wife and daughter scurrying to the office door.

"Don't worry," Ellie tried to reassure her daughter before they left. "If he _does_ die, we'll find some nice flowers for his funeral."

"Mother, that is not funny!" Isabella pouted as Lucifer rolled his eyes.

Once they were gone, he cleared his throat and locked eyes with Tyler. "Sit," he commanded.

"I think I would prefer to stand," Tyler said. "If I'm going to die, I want to do it on my feet, like a proud man."

"For Dad's sake!" Lucifer yelled, rising to his feet. "I'm not killing anyone. Just sit down!"

Tyler gingerly sat and Lucifer did too, then cleared his throat. "So tell me, Tyler, and be honest: how bad of shape is Hell in right now?"

Tyler was surprised by the question, but told the truth about all that had transpired while Lucifer and Ellie had been gone.

"Malcolm let all the demons escape since neither you nor Ellie were around to stop them and no one else has the same amount of power," he said. "Then he locked everything up so no one could get back in. Then they invaded the club and messed it up real bad. And of course Malcolm took Leila. Don't know where they all precisely are now, but I've been doing my best to mitigate any damage. I know it's not as effective as what you can do, and I'm sorry if it made things worse, but-"

"Stop," Lucifer interrupted. "No time for pity. We have more trouble on our hands: the dead are walking the Earth! Not that we needed more problems, but we have them!"

"Wait, what?" Tyler asked. "I know I didn't do _that_!"

"Of course you didn't," Lucifer shook his head. "It's because of my sister, Avery. She had good intentions but because of her, Malcolm and many others who were dead are alive now and we have to figure out what to do about it."

"I'm surprised she had time to cause trouble like that, what with her being so in love with Malachai and everything," Tyler said.

Lucifer winced. "Malachai the warlock? Sandy hair, not exactly a spring chicken..."

"Yes, that's him," Tyler confirmed. "Your sister has a _big_ crush on him." He paused. "Or at the very least, they seemed cozy at the club when I saw them."

"Well, that's interesting," Lucifer mused. "Let me tuck that away in case I can use it later." He paused. "Are you all right? Dealing with angry demons is no picnic, even with my powers. So it definitely wasn't a walk in the park for you, I imagine."

"Well, no, but...I always brought Dexter when I had to deal with them. I never did it alone." Tyler shrugged. "That helped."

"Yes," Lucifer nodded. "Very smart. You're a smart young man." He paused. "Well, that's all I need from you. You can go now if you like. And you probably do."

"I certainly won't say 'No'," Tyler agreed. "Are you sure that's all?"

"Yes," Lucifer nodded. "Unless there's something more _you_ need to tell _me._"

"No, no, no," Tyler shook his head. "I'm good!" He made his way to the door, but before he could open it, Lucifer called his name again. "Yes," he said, turning.

Lucifer cleared his throat. "Thank you, for everything you did. For keeping things together as well as you did. I owe you big. I don't know if it will ever be able to be repaid. My family and I will never forget your bravery. But I shouldn't be surprised: you're a warrior, just like your father."

Tyler chuckled. "Well, some would call my father impulsive and foolish."

"I think the world needs impulsive and foolish on occasion," Lucifer replied. "Otherwise, things wouldn't always get done."

Tyler chuckled. "I guess. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Lucifer nodded as Tyler finally opened the door and left to go reassure Isabella that her father hadn't killed him.

* * *

"Ugh," Malcolm groaned. Once again, the clothes he'd laid out for Leila in the hopes that she would actually _wear _them lay unworn and still folded neatly on her bed. He didn't know how much longer he could take it. She was driving him crazy just striding around naked like that!

He knew that the only possible way to get her to do what he wanted was to tell her the truth about how her nakedness was making him want her more and more each day. But he figured that probably wouldn't work and it would just make her laugh at him. Nope. Not going to happen. So he just shut his eyes tight, sat on her bed with her clothes in his lap and tried to catch his breath.

"What are you doing in my room?" Leila interrupted from the doorway. "Put my clothes down and don't even _think_ about taking any of my underwear into your bedroom."

Taking a deep breath, he looked up and caught her eye. I wasn't thinking of that, but if I did, what would the problem be?" He took the pair of panties in his fist and shook them at her. "It's not like you're getting any use out of them!"

She stuck her tongue out at him as the screams of the damned rose up. "Damn, I wish they would shut up!" She yelled, putting on Def Leppard and turning it up loud, hoping to drown them out. "Pour some sugar on me!" She yelled more than sang. "Pour some sugar on me!" She continued to sing in a tone deaf way until Malcolm got the music off.

"Stop!" He yelled. "Stop singing that song! Don't you like any others? You know, for variety?"

"Why the glum face, sugar pie?" She asked. "Am I getting on your nerves?"

He was full of frustration as he turned to face her. "You're a slut, you know. If you weren't your grandfather's granddaughter, you'd be down here burning with all the rest of them." He scoffed. "Strutting around naked, letting every soul and demon you come across have a look. I know all the filthy thoughts you think, just like I know theirs. They want you, you know. And there's very little stopping them from getting you in a bad situation." He paused, eyes down cast. "Unless you'd like them to rape you."

"Well, I wouldn't, and they won't because they're chained to a wall," Leila shrugged. "I'm not worried one bit. And why are you so repulsed by the human body anyway? Great Grandfather gave us all these marvelous, glorious bodies to keep our souls in. Is it because you're shy? Or...don't tell me..." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Are you _small_ down there?"

He shut his eyes tight and tried to keep his calm. He wouldn't take her bait. He wouldn't.

But she wasn't done yet. He opened his eyes again as he felt her bump up against him. "What now?" He asked.

"Well, I just wondered...what do you think of my tan?" She asked. "I know I'm not as light as I used to be. Does it look good? Do you think I'll be considered fashionable?"

He opened and closed his mouth as she continued to babble on about her tan and her hair and her eye make up and a bunch of other crap he didn't care about until he couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up, would you?" He yelled. "Just shut the hell up! Every word out of your mouth just shows you're as shallow and stupid as your mother!"

"I will when you apologize for taking advantage of and kidnapping a sad and lonely little girl who thought of you as a friend!" Leila hissed, not seeming so stupid anymore. "A girl who was pure and innocent. A girl who was tricked and lied to by the one person who she thought she could trust. Or...do you not remember her anymore? Not feel remorse for how you ruined her life for your own selfish ends!"

"Believe it or not, I _have_ felt remorse for her," Malcolm replied. "I think about it every day. Do you think your father feels remorse for beheading me?"

Leila shrugged, her eyes narrowed. "I hope he didn't. And I hope that when he has a chance to do it again, he won't feel bad then, either!"

Malcolm got right up next to her, his lips against her ear. "There won't be a next time, darling," he whispered. "No one thinks or even cares about you anymore. You've vanished from their minds. You're stuck with me, I guess, for eternity. Wandering around naked in Hell like the slut you are."

Malcolm let out a grunt as Leila gave him a good, hard slap. Then tears began to run down her face and she made no move to wipe them away.

It was then that Malcolm realized that maybe he'd gone too far.

"Leila..."

"No!" She shook her head. "No, don't you talk to me! Don't say a word! Cause you're right! No one cares anymore. I'm never gonna get out of here. Sure, it's fun to, you know, lord my presence over people, but that's not the same as being loved, is it? And if...if I'm never gonna be loved, then, I don't want to live. I have no reason to."

She then turned on her heel and ran toward the door, flinging it open and practically throwing herself out.

"Shit," Malcolm muttered, knowing exactly what she was about to do. He hadn't meant to take things this far. He thought she'd just...you know, refute it all. Tell him he was wrong. He hadn't expected her to take it to heart!

He managed to grab her just in time. "Well, we can't stop meeting like this," he told her as he pulled her up and pinned her body to the ground.

"Let me go!" She cried, yelling and squirming. "You don't care about me! If you have a reason to save me, it's that you don't want Grandpa to throw you into the pit instead! You smug, lying, self-interested bas-"

She broke off as he smashed his lips against hers. "Are you done?" He asked when he finally pulled away.

"No," Leila shook her head. "No, I'm not...and if you don't want to hear anymore, you better do something about it."

He smiled wickedly. "All right." Then he got up.

"Wait, what?" Leila asked, confused. "Well, this is underwhelming..."

He picked her up. "Will you shush?" He asked, then carried her over to the main throne. "Don't tell anyone," he said and stripped.

"What do you think I am, an idiot?" Leila asked as he sat down and pulled her on top of him. "Why did we go over here?"

"Because you don't have a good track record of staying away from the edge of the cliff," Malcolm replied. "And I assume you didn't want to fall into the fire?"

"Well, no, but..." Leila shook her head.

"There you go," Malcolm nodded. "Now, where were we?" Then he grabbed her and kissed her soundly, pushing into her as she nibbled on his neck until they both fell off the chair onto the ground.

"Ow," Leila muttered.

"Are you okay," Malcolm panted.

"Good," Leila nodded. "I'm fine."

He then went back to kissing her, holding her wrists over her head as he bit each nipple gently, one at time.

"Oh," Leila muttered. "Oh, damn..."

Then he backed out of her, his hand sliding up her inner thighs as he slipped his finger inside her. He grinned as her tongue slid over her bottom lip. "Harder," she requested. "Harder."

"What'll you do if I don't?" He whispered.

"I'll punish you," she whispered.

He chuckled. "No one's better at it than me," he told her. "I'd like to see you try."

Soon, he was cuffed to the throne and she stood before him, whip in one hand, candle in the other. "Try not to scream," she said, dripping the hot wax on him. He did his best to stay silent. Truth be told, it didn't hurt, but...just for science, he let out a scream and she whipped him. Then they did it a few more times before he broke free with a grunt, pinned her against the throne and buried himself inside her again, panting as she bit his ear. "You know," he muttered, "you're not so bad, for a beginner, that is."

"Really?" Leila smiled. "I won't forget you said that, and I hope you don't either."

* * *

Ellie had put a lot of breakfast on her plate, but didn't eat much because she had a lot to catch up on and there was a full breakfast table. Eventually, she realized that Noah was the only one who hadn't said a word. He was busy looking at emails on his phone and not talking to anyone.

"Noah, are you all right?" She asked. "Would you like...fruit or eggs or something?"

"No...thank you, I'm fine," he said. "I ate a lot last night, so I'm not really hungry."

"Are you...seriously, are you okay?"

He looked around at all the eyes that were now trained on him. "Yes, I'm fine," he said through his teeth. "Thank you, Mom. I'm just very busy with work and things. That's all. I promise I'll eat something." He gave her what he hoped was a big, reassuring smile.

"Okay," Ellie nodded. "Good."

He was saved from having to talk any more by the arrival of his father and youngest brother.

"Hello, children!"

Everyone at the table watched in surprise as Lucifer, with Milo strapped to his chest in a baby carrier, advanced into the dining room, kissing each one of his children's heads, although he didn't see each shocked expression as he did so. He even had a smile for He, who was frozen in confusion next to Lily-Eleanor. "Hello, robot!" He greeted cheerfully and squeezed He's shoulder tight. "Lovely to see you!" Then he looked up just in time to see Isabella and Tyler enter. "Isabella, _darling,_ lovely to see you! So glad you could make it!"

"Why wouldn't we be able to make it?" Tyler muttered. "We live upstairs!"

He came over, hugged Isabella hard, and squeezed Tyler's hand. "Welcome to our table, Tyler. Please have a seat."

"Is your dad okay?" Tyler asked Isabella. "This isn't my first breakfast here, you know."

"Yeah," Valerie said. "Mom, is Dad sick or something? Did he and Grandpa have some sort of fight and this is Grandpa's vengeance, making him all _weird_ and everything?" She looked at Dexter. "Have _you_ ever seen him like this?"

Dexter shrugged. "Maybe we should call the doctor."

"No, no," Ellie said. "He's just happy to see everyone. That's all."

But then he began to coo and make faces at Milo, which is not something he usually did, preferring a more grown up tone, even when his kids were small. Finally, Ellie cleared her throat and he looked up with a smile.

"Sorry," he apologized. "How is everyone? What did you do while we were gone? I know it was somewhat irresponsible for me to run off like that, so I hope no one was put out too much. Have you had time to go out on dates and enjoy yourselves?"

"Yeah," Lauren said. "Vincent and I went to the most wonderful movie!"

"Did you?" Lucifer grinned. "Well, if you had a good time, let me know what you saw because Eleanor and I are dating now!"

Ellie's face turned bright red and she pretended to drop a napkin on the floor to hide it. Many of the others at the table were grabbing their napkins to wipe up the coffee they'd all spit out.

"You'll have to correct me if I'm wrong because I know I might be," He said to Lily-Eleanor. "But...once you've had as many children as your grandparents have had, and once you have a wedding portrait out in the open...are you truly dating?"

"Yes," Lily-Eleanor whispered and patted He's arm. "That's usually how it goes so don't try and ask me to explain what's going on here. I can't."

They then went back to their food and then, when Lucifer's plate was practically empty, he set Milo in Ellie's lap. "If there's anything anyone wants from me today, please tell me now. I have a very important errand to run that will take me...possibly several hours."

"What sort of errand?" Isabella asked. "Anything we can do to help?"

"No, no," Lucifer shook his head, reaching out to move some of her hair from her face. "I'm going to go retrieve your daughter. No need for you to come with me. I think it would be best if I went alone."

"What?" Isabella asked in shock, gripping Tyler's hand tightly. "How will you do that?"

"By going to Hell, of course! What other way is there?"

"But, but you hate it there!" Valerie protested. "Daddy, it's not good for you!"

Lucifer sighed. "I hate it," he said. "And once I left, I vowed I would never go back unless it was truly necessary. Now it is."

Isabella grabbed her father's hand and squeezed it tight. "It's very brave and noble of you, Daddy, but Malcolm sealed the gates! No one can get out or go in!"

Lucifer chuckled, his eyes going red and making Isabella gasp. "Oh, my dear...you have so little faith in me." He finished his plate, winked, and stood up. "Don't forget, I _am_ the Devil, and whatever Malcolm has done, he's no match for me."

* * *

"Well, that was something," Malcolm smiled as he let go of Leila after her latest orgasm and they both rolled back onto the hot rocks. "Good job not rolling off the cliff."

Leila laughed. "The fact that you held on to me so tight helped with that," she reminded him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Malcolm nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Leila smiled and got to her feet, hands on hips. "It's good to know one thing is clear. "You're _not_ small down there!"

Malcolm chuckled. "You slut!"

"Dick!" Leila returned, a light in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip.

He rose to his feet too, both of them lapsing into silence as they tried to think of what to say next.

Finally, Leila swallowed and gave Malcolm a pleading look. "I'm not...I promise I'm not trying to hurt you, but...let me go back to my family. Please!"

He swallowed and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew the gentlemanly thing to do would be to admit there was nothing keeping her here and she could go whenever she chose, but...that would leave him alone here, with angry, tortured souls and no one else. And ever since he'd tasted her, held her, kissed her, he knew he'd never be able to tolerate anything else again.

"Oh..." he gave a long sigh. "Okay."

"Okay?" Leila raised an eyebrow. "That's it? Okay? Is this some trick? Are you going to wait until I'm right by the door and then drag me back? Is this some new form of torture?"

Malcolm sighed. "Yes," he admitted. "Just not for you. Go ahead and go, if that's what you're going to do. Please don't linger."

Leila was still uncertain. Whether that was because she didn't get his motivations or because she wasn't sure she even _wanted_ to, she didn't know. But she couldn't move. At least not until a bang made her turn around, gasping at the sight of her grandfather, red-eyed and angry, edges of his suit slightly frayed.

"Leila, come. Now." Then he paused, realizing what he must look and sound like, and tried his best to soften his tone. "Come along now, dear. Please. Let's get you out of here!"

Leila gave Malcolm an apologetic look, then rushed toward her grandfather, letting him cover her with his blazer.

"There, that's much better." Lucifer paused. "But where are your clothes? Don't tell me that he-" he gave Malcolm a murderous look.

"No, no," Leila shook her head. "He tried to give me clothes but I wouldn't let him. It was all me."

He gave her a quick look over and said, "You seem all right, but are you? Are you hurt?"

"No," Leila shook her head and did her best to try not to look at Malcolm. "I'm fine, Grandpa. I promise."

Assured of that, Lucifer turned his fiery gaze on Malcolm, who just put his hands up in a gesture of surrender as a wicked grin curved the Devil's lips. "All right, My Lord," the demon got out. "If you want to throw me into the pit, I won't fight you. Go ahead. It's something I deserve."

Lucifer nodded and started to advance on him, then froze. He hadn't missed Leila's apologetic look toward Malcolm as she'd run for him, or the sadness in his eyes now. The two were definitely connected: Malcolm had some sort of feelings for Leila and now Leila was being taken away. What sort of punishment would ending his life be? That would be a mercy.

"Well?" Malcolm pressed. "Come on, My Lord. I'm ready. Push me into the fire."

"No, don't!" Leila murmured. "Grandpa, please. He's not worth killing!"

Lucifer looked back and forth between them and patted Leila's head. "Don't worry, darling. Since you seem to be unharmed, I'm going to show him mercy. He will not be killed."

"He won't?" Leila smiled. "Thank you."

"He will, however," Lucifer continued, eyes on the demon, "stay here and never come back to trouble people on Earth again."

"I...okay," Malcolm nodded. This wasn't what he'd been expecting and he would have preferred the pit, to be honest. But the look on Leila's face...that look of hope. He couldn't abandon her. Not when, as long as he did his best to get through the sentence laid out for him, there could be a chance to see her again, whether it was through the force of Leila's will, or, (less likely) her grandfather's mercy.

"All right, now that we have that settled, we'll be leaving, Leila," Lucifer decided. "I don't want you down here another minute and I doubt your parents do either."

As they marched from Hell, Leila did her best not to look back. She'd meant it when she'd told Malcolm she wanted to go home. But at the same time, she was beginning to wonder if, after her time in Hell, home would ever be the same for her again.

* * *

They got home and sneaked her through one of the back doors. "Why did we go that way if I'm going to see Mom and Dad?" Leila asked once the door closed behind them.

"Well, I don't think it would be good for your mother's nerves to see you just stride into the living room without anything but a jacket on," Lucifer told her. "She might get the idea that bad things happened while you were trapped down there."

"Nothing happened that I didn't want to," Leila said. "I promise. Malcolm was a gentleman!" It wasn't entirely true. He'd done _many_ repulsive things, but if she told the truth, he'd be pushed into the pit, and that was not something she wanted.

"Oh, darling, the amount of duress you must have suffered down there," he said and clicked his tongue. "Now you go shower, wash your hair and put on some nice clothes and then you can see your parents before going straight to bed."

"I don't need to go to bed," Leila insisted. "I'm fine, Grandpa." She threw his blazer at him then stomped off to the nearest bathroom with a shower in it. When he was sure she was cleaning herself, Lucifer headed back to the living room to reassure everyone.

"Is...is she okay?" Isabella asked. "She's not hurt, is she?"

"Not physically that I can see," Lucifer shook his head. "But I think Malcolm did something to her mind. She seems to believe he's gentlemanly and innocent."

"And of course there's no _possible_ way she could be telling the truth," Ellie drawled. "It's not like any _other _couple in this room had to weather accusations like that. Oh, wait. _We_ did!"

"And we weren't perfect either, were we?" Lucifer asked. "You and I both know things happened early in our relationship that would have given both Joshua and your father good reason to skin me alive if they could have." He would have gone into more detail but Valerie and Vincent were in the living room watching so he knew couldn't go any further. "You know Malcolm, Eleanor. You know just as well as I do how ruthless and selfish he can be. How can you want our granddaughter with someone like him? He _lied_ to her! He _kidnapped_ her. He-"

"All right," Ellie got out. "You...you have a point. I suppose...in my rush try and find a way to make this not so nerve-wracking, I guess I just...made assumptions that I shouldn't make yet. We'll get to the truth about what happened in good time, and I'm sure Leila will feel how she wants to feel, but...for now, I'm glad you got her out. We all know how hard it is for you to be in Hell, yet you went for Leila. You're a good man, Lucifer Morningstar."

"Yeah, Daddy," Isabella nodded. "Thank you. Thank you for bringing my baby home!" She gave him a good hard squeeze. "Where's she now?"

"Theoretically, she's showering and putting on clean clothes," Lucifer replied. "I mean, that's what I suggested she do. But you know how children are. They don't always listen."

They lapsed into silence, and then Valerie stood up. "Well, you must be hungry after your time down there. Or at least in need of dessert? Come on, we have some set out."

"What?" Lucifer asked in surprise. "You...you made a dinner?"

"Well, yeah," Ellie nodded. "We wanted something nice to be waiting for you when you got back!"

They all headed to the dining room where all of Lucifer's favorite food was waiting.

"Thank you for all this, everyone," Lucifer told them. "It was a lovely surprise. I think it goes without saying that I needed it."

"Mom? Dad?"

Isabella and Tyler both turned when Leila arrived in the dining room wearing white sandals and a blue sundress.

"Leila?" Isabella cried as she and Tyler both put their forks down and ran toward her.

"I know you probably don't...don't recognize me really, but yeah," Leila smiled as they enveloped her in a hug. "It's me, and I'm glad to be home!"

"Look at that," Ellie smiled and nudged Lucifer. "That's all you. You made that happen." She kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"Yes, well," Lucifer flushed a little. "I love you too. A good deed is it's own reward, I suppose."

"It is, but...I also have some massage oil that I could warm up before bed tonight," Ellie grinned and kissed him. "Are you interested?"

"Yes," Lucifer nodded, grabbing her and kissing her back. "I most certainly am."

* * *

"Wow," Roxie remarked to Noah as she saw the line of empty glasses on the bar. Then she snatched the whiskey bottle away before he could pour himself another one. "What's going on, boss? I haven't seen you like this for ages! If it's about the club damage, don't worry. We'll get it fixed up. Vince is already making plans!" She began to pick up the shot glasses so they could be put in the wash as he shook his head. "No, no. It's not that. Read this."

He handed her Cassidy's letter and she read, the contents making her blue eyes wider than usual. "Oh, my god. Cassidy _left _you?"

"Yeah," Noah sighed. "Apparently she wants to see the world with her sister rather than spend her days being a barmaid and whatever else. I get it. But it's not like we couldn't have traveled around the world if she'd asked. It's not like I'm a _total workaholic _who can't take time off." He picked up the engagement ring that had been left in the envelope with the note. "At least she was nice enough to give _this_ back."

"Hopefully you and Willie can still be friends," Roxie pointed out. "He'll come by here. I just know it."

Noah scoffed and spoke sarcastically. "Regardless if he does or not, I'm single." He raised his glass. "Yay me!"

"I'm so sorry," Roxie shook her head. "Okay. My mom has three ways of feeling better when you're sad. You've already made friends with one. So would you prefer dessert or a hug?"

"Dessert, please," Noah replied. "I think there's some leftover cheesecake in the mini fridge. It's not a good idea for me to be in close contact with women right now. And don't make it too big a piece. I still have a figure to maintain since it's time for me to go back to my old ways. I hoped it wouldn't be, but...there you go."

Roxie sighed as she set his cheesecake plate down. "I'm so sorry, boss."

"Thank you," Noah told her and took the plate. "Make plans to invite the usual crowd. I've missed them."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Roxie questioned. "Are you sure that'll help?"

"Of course it will!" Noah nodded and stuffed his face. "When you get thrown off the horse, you just have to get back on. I can't just sit around and mope. If monogamy didn't work, the old ways will have to do!" He scoffed. "So what if my siblings all got their love lives right on the first try? So what if I have to wait? So. Damn. What?"

Roxie sighed. "You probably don't want to hear this, but...you and I have been around each other a long time. I've seen you with the old crowd. I've seen you have night after night of a full dance card. But I know...I know from the look on your face that it never truly made you happy. Not like being with Cassidy did. Maybe you should quit it with the Casanova act and wait for the right one again."

This made Noah burst out laughing and pour himself another drink. "Oh, you're funny," he said. "Thanks for the laugh. I needed it! I'm my father's son. I'm the son of the Devil! Of course I'm not going to 'drop the Casanova act'! Why stop doing something that works?"

Roxie sighed and rolled her eyes, wanting so badly to remind him that his parents were in fact, married, and in love and if it had happened to his dad, it would happen to Noah as well. But since that didn't seem to be getting through his thick head, she sighed. "All right, if that's what you think. Obviously I can't change your mind, at least not now, but...I hope someday someone will. Because I like seeing you happy. It's good for you. If you need me, I'll be getting all these dishes to the kitchen, and then I'm going to the basement to check the stock.

"All right," Noah nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Roxie replied, quickly moving the plate of cheesecake out of the way as his head dropped down on the bar and he just rested like that, eyes closed and trying to catch his breath.


	29. Something Just For Me

Malachai paced around his office, staring at the clock. Avery should have been here half an hour ago for her lessons! Where in the world was she? Was she hurt? Sick? Being a pain in the butt and ditching her responsibilities? He didn't know because she hadn't had the decency to let him know!

To ease his mind, he emptied out his desk, straightened the furniture, did some dusting and alphabetized all the books on the shelves. Then he decided to undo it all and arrange his books from Z-A. Avery wouldn't be expecting _that!_ By then his jeans and most of his white shirt, with the exception of the sleeves, which he'd rolled up, were covered with dust. He quickly got rid of it and had just exited his office door to go in search of his wayward pupil when all of a sudden, her unmistakable laughter rang out through the halls. He followed the sound and came face to face with Avery, laughing and talking with a young warlock named Gerald.

At first, Malachai felt nothing. He was just a boy and...maybe it was good for Avery to be someone else's problem for once. But when he reached out and touched her bare arm, well, he felt a twisting in his chest and his hand became a fist. What gave him the right to touch her like that?! He had to put a stop to this.

Taking a deep breath, he strode over to the pair. "Hello, you two. What are you doing?"

"Hello, Mr. Fale," Gerald greeted him. His dark eyes were bright and his grin was big. "I was just bringing back some books to the library here and ran into Avery. We got to talking even though she told me she was on her way to her lessons with you. I'm awfully sorry for any inconvenience."

"Yes, well," Malachai nodded, his voice gruff. "At least one of you is."

"I don't know what you're so cranky about," Avery said. "Gerald was educating me about magic in Egypt! He's very good. He could teach you a thing or two about how to keep people engaged in lessons."

"I could have taught you that in our lessons," Malachai said through his teeth. "If you would have asked."

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Fale," Gerald hastened to assure him, a blush coloring the young warlock's cheeks. "I wouldn't dream of taking your place."

"Please call me Malachai," Malachai responded tersely.

"All right," Gerald nodded. "But it might take some time to get used to since I was always taught not to call the more senior staff by their first names."

Avery bit her lip and lowered her eyes to the floor so Malachai wouldn't see how amused she was.

"Well, Gerald, you're certainly something," Malachai got out at last.

"Thank you," Gerald smiled. Then he turned to Avery. "So, Avery...eight o'clock, then? Will that be all right?"

"Oh, it will be my pleasure," Avery nodded. "Can't wait!"

They then both turned as they heard Malachai make a retching noise.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Something stuck in my throat." But they hadn't seen his wide eyes and didn't notice that _both_ of his hands were fists now. What were they doing at eight? Was it something he needed to warn her parents about? Since Avery's activities were outside Steve's store of knowledge, it might not hurt to say something. But in the meantime, he had a lesson to teach.

He grabbed Avery by her arm and started to pull her away. "What are you doing?" She cried. "Are you nuts?"

"I have lessons to teach you and we're very late!" He snapped. "Goodbye, Gerald!"

She let him drag her into the office and push her on the couch before crossing one leg over the other and eying him coolly. "You're going to be sorry you manhandled me!" She swore, smoothing the wrinkles out of her red (of course it was red!) dress. With a slit!

"It was for your own good," he told her, trying not to stare at her legs. "Now, let's...let's start with the Witch Rebellion of 1356. It started in London when a witch named Gertrude wanted to help her human neighbors, but then the animals on the neighbors' farm began to die, and that happened around many other farms and-" He paused as she twirled some hair around one of her perfectly manicured nails and threw the book down on the desk.

"Don't stop now!" Avery said. "If there's a rebellion going on, it's got to be more interesting than a bunch of dead animals!"

"There is, but...but what is _more_ interesting is what's going on between you and Gerald at eight o'clock!"

Avery grinned. "I wasn't aware I had to discuss my social life with you!"

"Yes, well, I'm concerned about your safety...and Gerald's. I assume you haven't told your father about him, or introduced him in any way? What if your father decides to hurt him?"

Avery shrugged and shifted position. "Daddy wouldn't do that. But I'm touched at you concern for my safety...it's very..." she paused, grinning wickedly and licking her lips. "Very..._fatherly_ of you."

As he heard this, Malachai very nearly grabbed her and took her on the couch just to prove how _unfatherly_ he felt. But he stopped just in time and pushed her back onto the couch.

"Are you okay?" Avery smiled and settled her skirt back to reveal her thigh again. "Maybe you need some water or something. A cold shower? a hot shower...if we took one together, it would _really_ be hot!"

"No, thank you," Malachai shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair as he backed his desk chair as far away from her as possible. That had been too close! "Thank you for asking if I need water. That was very considerate of you, caring about me like that. Even though you're just trying to get a rise out of me, it's a good small step to care about someone else's welfare."

"And speaking of welfare," Avery replied and stood up to stride over to the desk and sit on it. "George and I are going to be okay. You don't need to worry about mine."

"His name is Gerald," Malachai said with a raised eyebrow.

"I knew that," Avery scoffed, her hair going over her face to hide a blush. "I just...I wanted to see if _you_ remembered."

"Of course I remember!" Malachai snapped. "I know him better than you do!"

"How about we stop the stupid witch rebellion lesson and you tell me about magic in Egypt?" Avery asked. "I mean, not that you'll teach it better than...Gerald...did, but at least _try_, would you?" She then leaned forward, giving him a look down the low neckline of her blouse. "Sorry," she apologized when she sat up. "Had to adjust my shoe."

"Oh, fine, adjust everything for all I care!" Malachai threw his hands up in the air. "Just get it all over with so we can start the damn lesson! I mean it!"

"Well, all right then, Mr. Cranky," Avery sighed. "I'm done. Start the lesson if you want to so bad!"

"All right," Malachai nodded and grabbed a book off the shelf. "And because I'm nice, at your request, we'll start learning about magic in Ancient Egypt. Happy?"

"Oh, yes," Avery grinned. "Immensely."

* * *

_One week ago..._

_"It's a gingerbread house!" Madeline whispered and buried her head in Helene's shoulder as the group came upon Barbara and Walter's cottage. "Does a witch live there? I'm scared!"_

_Helene shushed her and rocked her. "No need to be scared," she said, trying not to feel offended. But given the werewolf view of witches, it was not surprising that they'd read human fairytales to their children. "No, Walter and Barbara are really nice," she assured the little girl. "They'll fill your tummy up with good food and give you a nice place to sleep!" Then she whispered, "And even if a witch did live there, I'm sure it would be a nice one."_

_Madeline brightened. "Really?"_

_"Yes," Helene nodded. "The bad ones aren't allowed anymore."_

_"Who said that?"_

_"My mommy said that," Helene replied. "And I always trust my mommy."_

_It was then that Ludovic knocked on the cottage door and Walter answered. "Well, look who it is!" He smiled and turned. "Barb, the kids are back!" Then he looked over the group in surprise, immediately noticing the three newcomers. "And they brought friends!"_

_"I know it's rude of us to impose, especially without calling," Ludovic said. "Or contacting you in any way, but..."_

_"No, no, please come in," Walter urged. "We'll find comfy spots for everyone."_

_"Thank you," Helene smiled as they made their way inside. "These three have been through a lot and I think a good meal and some sleep will do wonders for them."_

_So Walter let them in and both Brayden and Madeline ran for it._

_"Look!" Madeline pointed at some models of ships and planes Walter had made and displayed. "Toys!"_

_"No, sweetie, they're very fragile," Helene remonstrated. "Don't touch them without permission."_

_As Madeline pouted, Walter took her hand. "It's all right, sweetie. I give you permission. Come and have a look!" As a smiling Madeline looked at models, Brayden went into the kitchen with Barbara and watched as she made food, tasting some of it and snacking on things from the fridge. Nico joined them too, although not being a child, he was somewhat suspicious of the older pair. _

_"Are you all right?" Barbara asked him. "Why don't you go ahead and eat something?"_

_"I'm not hungry," Nico shook his head stubbornly._

_"Well, I'm sure you must be exhausted then," Barbara nodded. "Why don't you go take a nap in the spare bedroom? You'll have plenty of time. Dinner won't be ready for at least another hour. And the room at the end of the hall is full of Walter's books if you like to read."_

_"All right," Nico huffed. "At least it's something to do."_

_He strode off and stayed away until dinner was ready. The meal was large and everyone was more than full as Walter and Barbara decided on sleeping arrangements with Helene and Ludovic._

_"At least for now, let's take the kids into the bedroom with us," Helene suggested. "This is a new environment and I don't want them to be scared."_

_"I agree, dear," Barbara nodded. "Marvelous idea. But that won't inconvenience you and dear Ludovic in any way, will it?"_

_"No, of course not!" Helene blushed slightly. "And even if it did, I'd be willing to suck it up for the kids." She looked at Ludovic. "Right, dear? We'd be willing to share a room with the kids for their sake rather than have it to ourselves at least for now?"_

_Ludovic heard this and made a dismayed face just for a moment before clearing his throat. "Right, of course. For the children."_

* * *

As Ludovic cuddled against Helene, the scruff on his face rubbed against her cheek and she opened her eyes. "Hey, would you shave?" She muttered and tried to squirm away. "Your yucky beard is scratching me!"

"Oh, come on," he said with a grin, grabbing her and kissing her neck, something he could do now that Madeline and Brayden had adjusted and were in another room. "You love it!"

"I-I don't!" She said between giggles as he began tickling her. "Stop it! You're gonna wake everyone up!"

"Well, I'm not the one who laughs loud," Ludovic whispered.

Helene smiled and shook her head. "You are such an ass!" She whispered and kissed him softly.

"Big words for someone who kicks and steals the covers," Ludovic returned. But he smiled too. "You love it and you love me!"

Helene shook her head as she stuck her tongue out at him. "I can barely stand you! I don't know how i put up with you for the whole week in such a confined space!"

He kissed her deeply and pulled her underneath him. "Because of this."

Helene kissed back and held him tight. "Oh, yeah," she grinned. "That. I like that."

"Damn straight!" Ludovic winked and grinned before kissing her again. Hands roaming over each other's bodies, they made out for a while but didn't do more because they realized that the kids could come barging in any second. Then, at last, they paused and cuddled with Ludovic's long fingers running through Helene's hair. "So...is everything okay with the kids?"

"Yeah," Helene nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I heard you sneak out of here to go see Madeline cause she seemed worked up," Ludovic explained. "Do we need to move her back in here?"

"No," Helene shook her head. "She still misses her mother but it's not so bad anymore. A song and a big hug and kiss usually calm her down again to get her to go back to sleep. I think she's beginning to trust me."

"Well, you seem to have a talent for that," Ludovic said with a wink. "You certainly know how to get _me_ to sleep!"

"I'm so sorry I woke you," Helene apologized. "I thought I was being sneaky, but apparently not."

"It's not...well you kind of stomp like a dinosaur when you walk, so being sneaky is not your best thing," Ludovic informed her. "But don't feel bad; you're good at other things."

Helene sighed. "Thanks. I hope planning for the future is one of them because you _know_ that regardless of how nice Walter and Barbara are, we can't stay here indefinitely. I mean, we could if it was just us and the little ones since Barbara and Walter really seem to like them, but Nico...I'm always afraid he'll say something he shouldn't."

Ludovic sighed, lay back on his pillow, and rubbed his temples. "But we also can't just get rid of him. He's a troubled young man and he needs...he needs guidance and stability in his life."

"Right," Helene nodded. "So what do we do?"

Ludovic sat up. "I know you'll think I'm crazy when I say this, but...I think it's time we came clean to Walter and Barbara. At the very least, it'll be a load off our minds."

"Yeah," Helene sighed. "I guess you're right. And they'll probably kick us out cause I mean, it's a pretty big thing we kept from them! I don't know of any secret bigger than ours."

"But we'll figure something out after," Ludovic promised and kissed her hair. "We always do."

"Yeah," Helene nodded. "You're right."

* * *

"Okay, so since you're pushier than me, you're gonna be the one to tell them," Ludovic muttered to Helene as they made their way down to breakfast.

"I don't agree with that," Helene shot back. "You tell them. Bad things happen when I open my mouth!"

"Well, that's true and I'm glad you finally admit it," Ludovic winked.

"Good morning, kids," Walter greeted them. "You just can't stay away from each other, can you?"

"No," Ludovic sighed. "Cause she's...She's really..."

"Just a minute," Walter told them and got under the table. "I'm hiding. Don't tell Madeline and Braydon where I am!"

"We won't," Helene promised.

"Next it's _my_ turn to hide," Barbara added. "But for now, I'm watching Nico get vegetables from the garden to go with lunch."

"We know you're busy," Helene got out. "And you've ben so kind to us, but we have something to tell you: we've...we've been keeping a secret from you and we feel really bad about it, so-"

"What a coincidence!" Barbara told them. "We've been trying to find a good time to tell you _our_ little secret too. And believe me, we're even sorrier than you are that we kept this from you."

"Oh, it can't be that bad," Ludovic told her, wondering what sort of terrible secret two friendly old people who lived in the woods could be keeping from them. But he soon realized that she was right. "Fuck!" He yelled as two entirely new people appeared before them after Barbara raised her hand. "Uncle William? Aunt Beatrice? Have you been here the whole time? Was it you all along? Oh, my...what the fuck?" He collapsed into a nearby chair.

"Language, young man!" William chided. "I know it's a shock, but cursing solves nothing! Besides that, young children are present!"

Helene, who was still standing, looked back and forth between Ludovic and Walter, dumbfounded. "But why did you just call Walter 'William'? What's going on?"

Ludovic looked at Helene, rubbed his temples, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fuck," he muttered again.

William looked up. "What did I just say? Does anyone _listen_?"

Ludovic sighed, stood up, and took Helene's hand to kiss it. "Don't be mad," he said. "Please."

"Why would I be mad?" Helene asked. "I don't understand a thing."

"Well, this is my Uncle William and Aunt Beatrice. She's an Ancient Witch."

"Hey!" Beatrice protested. "What's that supposed to mean? I like you, so why are you calling me ancient?"

"You look very pretty," Helene commented.

"Thank you," Beatrice returned before giving Ludovic a look. "She's a good one. You're an idiot if you let her get away."

Helene blushed and looked at her shoes for a moment, then looked up at Beatrice. "I know this is a bit nosy to ask, but what sort of spell did you use to change your appearance? It must've been _very_ powerful! Why would you do something like that?"

It was at that moment that both of the kids came into the kitchen. "Where did they go?" Madeline asked Helene. "They must be very good hiders!"

"Yeah," Helene nodded, glad for the excuse to get the children out of the way until all this had been explained. "Just keep looking! I'm sure they're around somewhere!"

As the kids scampered off, William looked at Beatrice. "Do you want to explain it all, or should I?"

Meanwhile, Ludovic was looking very nervous and hopping from foot to foot.

"You can," Beatrice told him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"All right," William nodded, then locked eyes with Helene. "Your companion of all this time is my nephew. He has abandoned his home and familial obligations when we are in dire need of him. So much need in fact that his parents insisted I find him and bring him back to our people."

Helene scoffed and got closer to Ludovic, locking arms with him. "Oh, come on! Isn't he old enough to decide where to live and what he wants to do with his life?"

Beatrice nodded. "My dear, I promise that we agree with what you're saying. We don't approve of his parents' tactics and would have preferred a way for Ludovic to decide all this on his own."

"I've made my decision," Ludovic muttered through his teeth. "No matter what they say, I'm not going back!"

"Going back where?" Helene asked.

Before Beatrice could answer, Nico entered with a basket full of tomatoes. "Who are those two?" He asked, pointing. "Where did Walter and Barbara go?"

"Can you explain it to him?" Helene asked. "I would, but I still don't really understand it myself."

But before Ludovic could say a word, the door of the cottage burst open and some goons from the Council stormed in and grabbed Ludovic, pushing him against the wall and pinning his arms behind his back.

"What in the hell?!" Helene cried.

"Find the kids!" Ludovic yelled, knowing they had nowhere else to go. "Take them and run!"

"No!" Helene put her hands on her hips. "I won't! I'm not going to leave you, and besides...I know these people! I'm not scared of them!" She proved this by giving three of the people who grabbed her bloody noses and broken fingers. Finally, three more of them had to pin her down and stick a needle full of potion in her neck so that she lay limp in their arms.

"What did you do to her?" Nico yelled when they grabbed him too. "You better not have killed her."

"We haven't," snapped his captor. "Now be silent and come with us. Understood?"

Nico nodded, hoping with all his might that his brother and sister would stay hidden and wouldn't see how he, Ludovic, and Helene were being hurt.

"Before we all leave," William broke in, "There are small children here, playing hide and seek. Take those three out now and let us get the children. All right?"

"All right," the Council Agent sighed. "But make it quick. And no funny business!"

"Fine," Barbara nodded. "You have our word." They then went in search of Madeline and Braydon and found them asleep in their bed. Thanking the universe for small blessings, they each picked up a child and carried them out.

"Be quiet," William muttered. "We don't want to wake them up." And with that, the party marched from the cabin, shutting the door behind them as they all wondered if they'd ever see it again.

* * *

Eloise smiled at herself in the mirror as she cradled her belly. "It's almost time for you to come out, little ones," she whispered. "Daddy and I can't wait to meet you!"

"Who are you talking to?" Adrian asked. He'd just gotten out of the shower and the only thing he had on was a towel around his waist.

"Just the babies," Eloise replied. "Telling them how glad we are that they're coming soon."

Adria put his hands around her waist and began kissing her neck. "I bet you _definitely_ are," he said. Then he lowered down the elastic neckline of her blouse to get at her breasts. Easy to do since she rarely wore a bra anymore these days.

"Adrian, what are you doing?" She whispered, squirming and trying not to laugh so he would know she wasn't encouraging this behavior. "Your sister is in the other room and we don't want to make her feel bad by throwing what we have in her face! Can't you control yourself?"

"No, not really," Adrian shook his head, nibbling on her ear and then sneaking a hand under her blouse to give her chest a squeeze. "I mean, I could...but I don't see why I should have to." He winked. "Besides, they aren't gonna be big forever and soon the girls will need them so...I want to enjoy it while it lasts!"

She rolled her eyes and gave him a light slap, but then smiled indulgently. "Why am I not surprised? You're a true sex addict, Mister."

"Am I?" He nibbled on her earlobe and squeezed her nipple as she moaned. "I don't hear you complaining." He re-positioned them both so he could gently suck on one nipple than the other.

"Well," Eloise got out, "of course not, but...oh! This...this is _so_ different from when you were my...when you were my..."

Adrian let her stand up, fixed her shirt, and gave her a gentle spank on the bottom and a small grin. "Please tell me you weren't going to say the word 'father'. This is not the time to bring that up! You do and you'll suffer, woman!"

"Of course not!" Eloise shook her head and tried to look innocent. "I just...what I mean is that I like that you can be sexual with me now."

Adrian chuckled. "Of course I can. It's all I think about, day and night. Not that I'll share details of course. I'm too much of a gentleman for that."

"Are you sure?" Eloise asked. "I mean, I know I'm big now, but..." she licked her lips and put them against his ear. "I'm always open to hearing new ideas."

"Oh, dear god!" He got out. "Maybe I _am_ a sex addict. After my last meeting with Mikael, I wouldn't be surprised if it's in the genes!"

Eloise shook her head. "I can't believe you're seeing Mikael. If your dad knew about it, he would freak!"

"Well, that's why I'm not going to tell him," Adrian replied, letting down his towel and heading to the closet while Eloise began putting her hair up in a bun. She'd decided to practice different styles putting her hair up because she knew it would be better when she had three grabby babies. "And the first time wasn't even my idea. He called _me!_ I thought it was a joke at first, or that he was coming to murder me. I nearly had a stroke!"

"But the shock didn't last long, did it?" Eloise asked.

"Well, no," Adrian assured her. "Once I was positive he wouldn't kill me, I gave him an earful!" He paused. "Then, after I calmed down, he told me that he didn't come to make trouble and he just wanted to talk. Of course, since this is a guy who has held multi-decade grudges against both my parents, I was skeptical, but at the same time, I figure there's something to accepting his help. He knows a lot about the supernatural world. Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No," Eloise shook her head. "And maybe he'll reach into his store of sexual knowledge and give you a tip or two. It couldn't hurt." Then she burst out laughing as Adrian let out a wail.

"Why would you bring that up?" He cried. "Eloise, what did I ever do to you?"

She looked down at her belly. "Well, I can name three things," she said jokingly.

"Well, actually," Adrian conceded, "it wasn't bad as all that. He said that sleeping with Charlotte was like sleeping with himself and he's still looking for the woman who will be able to handle everything he knows."

Elose winced. "Ewww! Well...I hope he finds her so we don't have to hear about it anymore!"

"No kidding," Adrian scoffed. "I'm just glad I was able to drink! I mean, the guy thinks he's some sort of Christian Gray or something!"

"Maybe he is," Eloise winked.

"And he thinks you're really beautiful, by the way," Adrian told her. "In spite of your demon blood. His words, not mine."

"Gee, I'm flattered," Eloise drawled. "I am who I am and the only person whose thoughts matter to me are yours. As long as _you_ love me, that's all that counts."

Adrian took her in his arms the best he could and kissed her hair. "Don't worry," he assured her. "You're everything to me! As for Mikael, he hates practically everything: Demons, my dad, the whole damn world...all equally!" Then his phone rang and he answered it rather quickly. "Hello?" The color drained from his cheeks almost immediately as he said, "Okay, got it. I'm on my way."

Once the phone was back in his pocket, Eloise asked, "what's wrong? You're white as a sheet!"

"Someone from the Council called me."

"How could they do that?" Eloise asked. "You don't know anyone from the Council! I mean, other than Alistair and Astrid. Was it one of them?"

"No," Adrian shook his head. "And I have my ways of finding out things."

Eloise rolled her eyes. "I guess that means your father helped you."

Then Adrian's eyes widened. "Maybe they caught Helene and that thug boyfriend of hers! No more time to waste! I gotta go!"

"Oh, no, you're not!" Eloise shook her head. "Not without me, that is! I'm coming too!"

"Well, don't just stand there!" Adrian got out, his voice full of impatience. "Let's go!"

They were almost to the front door when a loud groan from the sofa made them freeze. Kayla was sprawled out in sweatpants and one of Adrian's t-shirts, and making good progress on a carton of ice cream.

"I know you're sad and all, but that better not be the double chocolate brownie," Adrian said to her. "If you're eating all my chocolate brownie, you'll really have a reason to be sad!"

"Adrian be nice!" Eloise remonstrated and strode over to the sofa. "Your sister is in pain!"

"It's the cookie dough!" Kayla said, her mouth full.

Adrian sighed. "Well, all right. Fine. I guess you can finish that off if you need to."

"Thank you," Kayla told him.

"We have to go," Eloise told her. "Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Yes, she'll be fine," Adrian snapped. He didn't really have a lot of patience for histrionics, even if they were his sister's. "The voice on the phone sounded urgent!"

"Don't mind me," Kayla said. "I'll just stay here and eat and think of what a jerk stupid Kai Parker is."

"See?" Adrian said through his teeth. "She's fine. Let's _go_!"

Then Kayla sat up a little straighter and wiped her eyes. "Just out of curiosity, what's going on?"

Eloise sighed. "The Council called. Your brother is convinced it was because they caught Helene and Ludovic and he's in the mood for blood. I'm going with him to stop him from doing something stupid."

Kayla sighed and looked morose again. "You're lucky that you have someone. And babies on the way. A family..." She reached for her ice cream. "All I have is my ice cream..."

Adrian rolled his eyes and gently began pulling Eloise toward the door before she could ask her sister more questions. He knew that if he didn't do that, they would never leave. "Bye, Kayla!"

"Bye," Kayla replied. Then the door slammed closed and she heard nothing else except for the thud of her spoon against the carton.

* * *

"Damn it this cake has _nuts_ in it!" Kayla frowned at her fork as if it had betrayed her, then looked at the cake. Then she sighed, got some frosting on her finger, and sucked it off. "Oh, crap, who cares?" She muttered. "It doesn't matter if I get fat anyway." She finished off the cake and then raided the cookie jar by the microwave, not even pausing to take a breath, She grabbed it and took it to the sofa, eating until the sound of the doorbell gave her pause. "Shit," she muttered through a full mouth. She took the cookie jar in hand and then strode over to the front door, pulling it open and then slamming it just as quickly when she saw Kai's eyes brighten at the sight of her. He was also looking very hot dressed in all black...with a leather jacket. She let out a giant burp that caused her to slide down onto the floor and burst into tears.

"Kayla?" Kai called. "Sweetie, are you okay? I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I didn't even know you would be here. I just...I came to talk to your brother. How are you? Not good, it seems."

"Please don't call me 'sweetie'," Kayla begged, running her fingers through her uncombed dark hair. "And...and my brother's not here. If you want me to pass along a message, I will, but otherwise, you probably want to leave."

"Well, I mean...if you want me to," Kai told her. "I just came to talk to Adrian about you...to see how you were doing. I would have come to ask you personally, but...every time I tried to get myself to go to the farm house...I couldn't."

"I'm doing fine," Kayla informed him. "Fine. Great. Perfect. Never better!" She then stuffed her face with more cookies, wondering what she was gonna tell her brother when he realized there were no more cookies or no more cake.

"I don't think that's true," he said. "I'm worried about you. Can we please talk?"

"No, we can't," Kayla said. "The best thing for you now would be to go back to your wife." She got a catch in her throat and her eyes because to water. "Vicky is a v...very nice...woman and I'm...very...h-happy...she's alive." By the end of the sentence, she was sobbing nonstop.

"You think I believe you when you're crying like that?" Kai called.

"It doesn't matter if you do. It's the truth!"

"What are you eating?"

"Cookies! And you can't have any! They're triple chocolate chip and they're mine!"

"But that's my favorite kind!" Kai told her. "Please let me in. Please?"

The door opened and he entered, but Kayla was not there to meet him. Instead, he found her by the kitchen sink, wiping her tears away. "Baby," he began."

"No," Kayla shook her head and neatly stepped aside as he reached for her."No baby, no sweetie, no honey...please."

"But...but it's hard for me not to call you that because..."

"I know why," Kayla sighed. "But you're married. I...I don't want to be like my dad was, wrecking a marriage just because being with you would make me _immensely_ happy. I respect your marriage vows. Why can't you?"

"Because technically, since she died, we're not really married," Kai shook his head. "Til death do us part happened. Not that I'm going to tell her that yet, but-"

Kayla turned away from the sink to look at him through tear filled eyes.

He got closer to her. Took one hand of hers in his and kissed it. "You're even more beautiful," he murmured.

"I would be flattered if that weren't a horrible way to talk to your wife's cousin," She told him.

The remark made him growl in frustration, running his fingers through his dark hair. "I don't know what to do! It's all so hard!"

"Do you still love her?" Kayla asked.

Kai looked Kayla in the eye. "I'll always love Vicky, but...never like I love you. _Never_."

Kayla turned away so that he couldn't see that tears were welling up in her eyes. "Pretty words, but Vicky still needs you more than me. Now that she's back, she's like a baby. It's not good to leave someone like that on their own. I don't need you. She does."

Then there was silence. She felt his body behind her. His warm breath on her neck, stirring up the few loose hairs that had escaped her bun.

He pulled her against himself from behind, his breath brushing her neck, lips against her ear. "Are you sure you don't need me?" He whispered. His lips slid down her neck before pulling a bit of her oversized t-shirt aside to kiss her bare shoulder.

"Don't," she moaned. "Kai, please..."

"I missed your smell," he whispered, inhaling her scent.

"I...I smell like cookies and cake and...it's all I've been stuffing myself with for the past...oh, I don't know..." Kayla breathed.

"Exactly," Kai nodded and licked away the cookie crumbs that lingered around her mouth before quickly undoing his pants and pinning her against the fridge as his hand slid down her stomach and into her sweats.

As he rubbed her, she took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. Then, as his lips moved to her neck, she felt her pants and panties go down around her ankles. "I need you inside me," she whispered.

"Good," Kai panted. "Cause I...I was thinking the same thing."

She moaned loudly and clutched him tight as he buried himself inside her. "Yes," she panted. "Oh, Kai, _yes!"_

He didn't say a word though, continuing to kiss her and bury himself inside her until she finally collapsed against him, his hands going down her back and cupping her bottom, squeezing gently.

"We...we can't tell Adrian we did it against the fridge," Kayla panted. "Between that and my eating all his cookies, he'll go berserk!"

Kai licked his lips as she looked up at him.

"No worries," he said as he nibbled on her earlobe. "It'll be our little secret."

Secret.

Kayla froze. Her jaw dropped. "Oh, my god," she whispered and grabbed her pants, quickly putting them on. "What have I done?"

"Kayla, it's nothing!"

"Yes, it is!" Kayla replied. "I...I've ruined _everything_! I'm a fat slut!" She burst into tears. "Please go," she sobbed. "Please go and don't come back."

"No, you're not!" Kai exclaimed and shook his head. "Kayla, don't talk about yourself that way."

"Go!" Kayla cried. "Just go!" When Kai refused to move, she began tossing bowls at him.

"Okay, okay," he cried and ran for the door. "Message received."

He left, slamming the door behind him as Kayla sat with her back against the refrigerator and continued to sob.


	30. I Hate Myself For Loving You

"...So...witches created everything," Avery clarified. "The werewolves, the vampires...but what created witches? Not my daddy. Doesn't seem like something he would do. In fact, he tends to drown people or imprision them in bad places when they try to overstep their bounds and stuff."

Malachai shrugged. "Well, I don't know. You'll have to ask him. I guess he decided that since witches wouldn't do any harm when they showed up, he decided to let them be."

Avery gasped. "Or maybe he spared the witches because of my mom!"

Malachai made a face. "But he didn't know that your mom was a witch at the time," he pointed out.

"Well, whatever," Avery shrugged. "The werewolves were created first by the witch, Enid?"

"Yes," Ludovic nodded. "Revenge on her cheating boyfriend, Rudolph. She saw him as an animal, unable to control his lusts...so she doomed him to be a slave to them."

"Well, good, if he's gonna be an idiot," Avery replied savagely. "Before I forget, would you do me the biggest favor?"

"If it's what I think it is, no," Malachai replied dryly.

"Oh, I know better than to ask for _that_," Avery grinned. "At least now, anyway. No, I just need your opinion about what I should wear on my date tonight. Any thoughts?"

Malachai refused to look up at her, gripping his book tight, and shutting his eyes tighter. "No, I don't have any thoughts. Can we go back to the lesson, please?"

But Avery ignored him. "I have these wide black trouser pants, nice and tight, and a shirt that would show off my back..."

"For your father's sake, Avery!" Malachai yelled. "Wear a fur coat and a turtleneck for all I care!"

Avery pouted. "No need to get snippy and insult me!"

Malachai started to reply, but was cut off by a sudden burst of loud noise from outside the office door: booms, bangs, lots of swearing...

"What do you think is going on out there?" Avery asked. "And don't tell me to stop and concentrate on the lesson because I don't think I'll be able to with all that noise."

Malachai sighed. "For once, I agree with you. Let's go see Astrid and try to get to the bottom of this mess."

* * *

Astrid paced back and forth in her office, rubbing her hands nervously and biting her nails, only pausing when her office door opened and Alistair strode in. "Please don't talk to me if you don't have anything useful to say," she begged. "I know we're fighting, I know we're having problems, but...I just can't handle any more right now."

But Alistair said nothing. Just gave a slight nod, pulled her into his arms, and hugged her. She was surprised at first...resistant. But then, she felt tears starting to flow from her cheeks, and she hugged him tighter and let them fall.

"S-sorry," she sniffled, finally pulling away and seeing a wet spot on his coat. "I didn't mean to get you all wet!"

He grabbed a tissue from the box on her desk and handed it to her. "It's okay. It'll dry." He sighed. "And...I won't deny that I haven't been feeling too good myself these days."

"Well, how could we feel good at all?" Astrid wanted to know. "Our daughter is going to probably be executed any day now!"

Alistair took her hand in his and made sure she was looking him in the eye. "We'll find a way to get the charges dropped, I promise; Nothing...permanent is going to happen to Helene. I won't let it."

Astrid shook her head. "I-I'm so scared but I can't show it. I can't show anything but willingness to go along with the law because how would it look if the head of the Council wanted her daughter to go free when she's committed crimes that would doom someone else?" She sniffled again. "I just...thank you for letting me show my grief."

Alistair nodded and kissed her forehead gently. "I know. I feel the same way." He sighed. "In hindsight, I'm glad Helene made a run for it."

"Me too; I mean, it's a shame that we might never see her again, but it's better than her being killed."

Alistair took her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "We're in this together, Astrid. Even if..."

"Even if?" Astrid asked. "Even if...what?"

Alistair scoffed. "I don't know," he said.

Then, Astrid grabbed his face and kissed him.

"What was that?"

"What do you think it was? Do you need me to do it again?"

"No, no," Alistair shook his head. "But remember, you started it, so I don't want to hear anything about how I manipulated you in a vulnerable moment, and-"

"Stop, will you?" Astrid begged. "Just shut up and..." she backed up against her desk. "Take me."

Alistair nodded, picked her up, and sat her on the desk. Pants were unzipped and panties were on the floor.

"Is this..." Alistair asked as he pulled down one of the shoulders of her dress and kissed her bare shoulder, "is this why you wore this dress today?"

"No," Astrid shook her head and threw her arms around his neck. "Just luck, I guess." Truth was that her regular sized blazers were beginning to get tight when she buttoned them so she'd switched to dresses cause of that, but it was something she didn't want to tell Alistair just yet.

Her moaning with each thrust turned him on even more until, at last, she was laid across the desk with the elastic neckline of her dress pulled down and her bra off so he could play with her breasts too.

"Yes!" She yelled. "Good, good!"

It was then, after she took a few deep breaths that Astrid realized how close she was letting herself get to her soon to be ex husband. Not wanting to get pulled back into the trap (although maybe she'd gone too far already,) she sat up, her face deep red with embarrassment, put on her panties, straightened her clothes, and stood up straight, doing her best not to let her eyes stray downward toward Alistair's open zipper. "Yes," she said firmly before retreating behind her desk where she felt much safe. "You and I are in this together to help Helene, but...that's all. Am I clear?"

The door opened again and Malachai and Avery entered with Malachai casting a look around the office. "Everything okay in here? We heard bangs and crashes and swearing and we wondered if you knew..."

"No!" Alistair snapped. "And why do you always have to show up at the worst possible moment?"

"I work here, remember?" Malachai reminded him. "I have every right to be concerned about my co-workers."

"Oh, yes, you work here," Alistair drawled, a wicked grin on his lips. "What is it you do again? Are you the janitor?"

"Alistair, be nice," Astrid said firmly.

"I know that you're hurting," Avery said, reaching out for Astrid's and Alistair's hands. "I know you both are. Is it because of your daughter?"

"H-how do you know that?" Astrid asked, amazed.

"Oh, don't be impressed," Alistair scoffed and glared at Malachai. "Big mouth here probably told her."

"No, no, he didn't!" Avery shook her head. "I...it's one of the powers I inherited from my father. I pick up on things without someone telling me..."

Malachai's jaw dropped. "And how come this is the first time I'm hearing about this?"

"Sorry," Avery shrugged. "I'm still getting used to it and I wanted to make sure it wasn't just a fluke before I went around and told everybody."

Before anything else could be said in response to this announcement, Astrid and Alistair looked on in surprise as both Helene and Ludovic were pushed roughly through the office door. After they had time to dust themselves off, Helene looked her parents in the eyes and gave them a small smile.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Daddy."

Astrid stepped forward first and took both her daughter's hands, a smile on her lips. "Hello, Helene. They stared at each other for a long moment, then hugged, before Helene turned back to Ludovic.

"These are my parents," she told him.

"Yes, I remember," Ludovic said and gave them a nod. "From the night we left your house. Nice to meet them officially, though it should go without saying that I would have preferred better circumstances."

"Now you say 'Hello'," Helene prodded her father. "And be nice about it; he's been good to me."

"_Prince_ Ludovic," Alistair hissed through his teeth.

"What do you mean by 'Prince'?" Helene asked and then gave Malachai a brief glance. "Malachai..."

"Helene," Malachai got out. "I would say that it's nice to see you, but under the circumstances, that's not true. And you know I don't like to lie."

"She's your ex-wife?" Avery asked.

"Yes," Helene nodded. "And who are you?"

"I'm God's daughter, Avery," Avery replied without any hint of being self-conscious.

"Of course you are," Helene scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Interesting that you found a crazy one this time." She looked her over. "But I guess being pretty counts for a lot more, doesn't it?"

Avery smiled. "You think I'm pretty? Thanks! You're not so bad yourself!"

"Don't say anything else, Avery," Malachai urged. Then he locked eyes with Helene again. "You're one to talk, Miss 'I found myself a prince'!"

"What is with all this 'Prince' nonsense?" Helene cried. "If you're gonna insult him, at least make an actual effort."

Ludovic cleared his throat. "Helene, I think you and I need to have a word in private. Come with me."

He tried to pull her out of the room into the hallway, but she resisted and was soon dropped to the floor when the door opened and someone sped in, grabbing Ludovic by the throat and pinning him against the wall.

"Adrian!" Astrid cried.

But he was beyond hearing as both his hands closed around Ludovic's throat.

Astrid continued to yell, but she was ignored.

Eloise came in and froze at the sight of Adrian shaking Ludovic like a dog with a rat. "No!" She yelled. "Adrian put him down."

"Good, keep saying that," Astrid encouraged. "Maybe you'll get through to him."

"And if that doesn't work, we'll try something," Malachai said. Then he and Alistair began trying to pull Adrian and Ludovic apart. But nothing came of their efforts and they were soon pushed out of the way.

Astrid began to worry that nothing would stop Adrian until Ludovic was dead, so when the door opened again, she almost breathed a sigh of relief. "Gertrude! Rudolph!" She cried, so full of relief that she forgot her manners. "You're here."

Gertrude raised an eyebrow. "Why are you speaking to us in that tone?"

"Free my son at once!" Rudolph barked.

Adrian turned to give them a brief glance but then went back to what he was doing. He didn't know who they were and he didn't give a single damn about it.

"Adrian, for heaven's sake, free him!" Alistair yelled. "He's your ancestor, Prince Ludovic of the Lycanthrope Kingdom!"

"What?" Helene's jaw dropped. "Daddy, what do you mean, Prince of the...what?"

"Helene," Ludovic got out but just barely. "Let me explain...I'm not...I chose a different life for myself..."

Adrian finally dropped him on the ground like trash, glaring at Alistair as Ludovic tried to catch his breath and stop coughing.

"I...I promise," he said at last when he could speak. "Helene, that life isn't for me anymore. I left it. I'm just Ludovic now and that's the truth!"

"And if you expect me to give a fuck because he's a prince, I don't!" Adrian said. "I mean, considering where I am in the vampire chain of things, we're basically the same so I'm not going to kneel and scrape!"

"Adrian..." Eloise gave a murmur of warning and rubbed her belly. "Please watch your tone."

"I want you to start giving a fuck," Malachai told Adrian firmly. "Because he's close enough to being the first that if you had killed him, you would have ended the lives of all the other werewolves, including your own."

"He's right," Avery nodded, stepping forward. "The first family of every species needs to stay alive or everyone after them will die."

"How do you know that?" Malachai asked. "Your father's knowledge again?"

"No," Avery shook her head. "Do you think I just wait for your lessons, Malachai? I read up on things on my own too."

Just then, Beatrice and William entered. "Don't worry," Beatrice told Helene. "We found a room to put the children in. They're safe."

William locked eyes with Rudolph. "Hello, brother."

"I have nothing to say to you, especially anything like 'Hello'," Rudoph sniffed. "You knew where Ludovic was all this time and you didn't say a word!"

"Perhaps," William nodded. "But I'm not sorry. It was for the greater good."

Mathilde raised an eyebrow. "What children are you talking about?"

"Three orphaned werewolves we found in the woods," Ludovic explained. "Their village was burned and their parents were killed. Actually only two are children. The other is an older boy, a teenager."

"So that really happened," said another tall man, entering the office. "So sad to hear you confirm it, Ludovic." He sighed and rested his gaze on his shoes. "Werewolf villages being burned, families all dying..." he shuddered. "It's been going on for months." Then he looked up and smiled. "I'm sorry for just barging in like this. Hello, Beatrice, everyone. It's been a long time." His eyes landed on Eloise and he smiled. "Hello, beautiful pregnant lady. Triplets, no?"

"Yes," Eloise grinned. "Very big triplets!"

"Baltazar?" Astrid and Alistair said together."

He smiled at them. "Alistair! Astrid! Dear friends..."

"You know this guy?" Helene asked. She sensed shiftiness coming from him. "Is he really your friend?"

"No," Astrid was quick to reassure her daughter. "We're not friends. Just...we have to work together for business. That's all."

Baltazar made a fake sad face. "Not in the friendliest of moods, I see."

"What are you doing here?" Beatrice demanded.

"Well, I was passing through town and I realized that it had been a while since I'd seen my extended family, so I decided to drop by and give you all my regards," Baltazar explained.

"I'm glad you did!" Ludovic exclaimed and went to hug his uncle. "I'm so glad you're back." He grinned.

"Hello, Ludovic!" Baltazar greeted and gave him a clap on the back that almost sent him tumbling to the floor. "You made me so proud the day you decided to be a man and leave your..." He paused and whispered in Ludovic's ear. "...Your awful mother."

"Now," Gertrude said to Astrid after giving Baltazar a wicked glare. "Let's not forget why we came here. With what I have just seen, it's more important than ever."

"Oh?" Astrid said. "And what's that?"

"Your daughter has damaged our son's honor by dragging him into this scheme," Gertrude replied. "And we demand retribution!"

"Excuse me!" Helene cried. "He was a willing participant! I didn't force him to do anything! I-"

"Shut up!" Ludovic hissed, putting a hand over Helene's mouth to silence her. "Just shut up! You're right, but now is not the time to point that out!" Then he cleared his throat and eyed his parents. "I'll make you a deal," he said. "I'll come back and take back my title, but I want a few things in return."

"What are they?" Rudolph questioned.

"I want to be able to marry Helene," he said. "I want you to drop any charges you might be drafting against her. And...I want to adopt the orphans that we have with us." Then he let out a curse as Helene bit his hand and pushed him away.

"You think I want to marry you now?" She raged. "You think I want to marry someone who _lied_ to me and who probably hasn't said a true word our whole relationship? You want me to just get down on my knees in gratitude because you're going to be so kind and rescue me? No, thank you! That might be how you think you can treat women in Werewolf World, but witches do _not_ put up with that kind of crap! You can go to Hell for all I care!"

"And he had a part in kidnapping my pregnant wife and holding her hostage!" Adrian yelled. "You don't just expect me to let that go, do you? I don't care if he _is a _damn prince!"

Meanwhile, Avery's eyes were wide beside Malachai, and she ran over to help Eloise, who was pale and shaking. "I...I feel dizzy," she said.

Avery held onto her and looked down at the floor. "There's a puddle of water by Eloise," she said. "Should I clean it up?"

Adrian's eyes widened. "Oh, fuck!" he yelled. "No, no!" he gently elbowed Avery aside and took Eloise in his arms. "No, this can't be happening! Her C-section isn't for another week! How will we get the babies out?"

"A-Adrian," Eloise muttered, her breathing picking up. "Adrian, I think the babies are coming." Then she passed out.

"We have to get to the hospital!" Adrian cried. "Don't just stand there! Someone get us to the hospital!"

"I'll do it," Baltazar volunteered.

Once they were gone, Gertrude and Rudolph began thinking about their son's proposition. On the one hand, it was an impossible thing. The girl was a witch...and a difficult one at that. But she was clearly the one that Ludovic was in love with and due to that spell that had rendered him impotent, he would never have children of his own. Adoption would be a way to carry the family forward...and besides, they'd said themselves that the children were full werewolves. At least that counted for something. Give Ludovic a way to hold his head up when facing the rest of the kingdom.

"So?" Ludovic asked at last. "Yes? Or no?"

"We're still thinking," Rudolph told him. "And until we do, you'll stay with us, and the girl will stay with her parents. Your aunt and uncle can take the children for now. They seem to like them well enough. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," Ludovic sighed, reaching out to clutch Helene's hand for the last time in who knew how long before his parents marched him from the room.

* * *

"...it's all my fault," Adrian, mumbled, holding Eloise tight as she groaned in pain and tried unsuccessfully to hide it. "Baby bear, I'm sorry..."

When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to find Baltazar looking at him with sympathy in his dark eyes. "Look, young man," the older werewolf said. "I don't know you very well...in fact, I don't know you at all. But I've been around a while and I know what love looks like, and you clearly love the woman you are holding so tight in your arms. I am almost entirely certain that none of what is happening right now is your fault."

"Well," Adrian sighed. "The doctor...the doctor said that having three babies could mean they have a higher chance of coming early."

"See?" Baltazar grinned. "There you go!"

Adrian managed to crack a smile. "Thanks for that. I'm Adrian Mikaelson, by the way. And I'm sorry before for trying to kill, you know...the guy that I almost killed. Do you know him?"

"We're related," Baltazar replied. "And he's made his own share of bad choices so I am going to assume, again, that some of what you did to him, he brought on himself. It's a pleasure to meet you, Adrian Mikaelson." Then he scoffed. "My goodness, this is a hospital. You would think they would be more prompt. Would someone please help us? A very lovely lady has gone into early labor with triplets and is in desperate need of assistance!"

That was all it took before a bunch of doctors and nurses descended on them, carefully getting Eloise into a chair and then taking her (as fast as they safely could) to a hospital room.

"Thank you," Adrian told Baltazar.

"Don't mention it," Baltazar shook his head. "Go be with your wife now. That's the most important thing."

"How did you know she's my wife?"

Baltazar grinned. "With the way you look at her, how could she not be?"

* * *

As Adrian entered the hospital room room, he breathed a sigh of relief. Eloise's eyes were open, and although she was clearly in pain, she did her best to smile when she saw him.

"Hi," he said. "I know this is my fault. I'm sorry."

Eloise winced and grabbed his hand. "Yeah, you were an ass. But..."

"But what?"

Eloise truly smiled. "But I love you anyway. There's very little you could do to make me stop loving you."

Adrian began to cry, tears running down his cheeks. "I can't imagine life without you by my side. There's got to be a way to get the children out safely. There's gotta be! No one here is going to let you die!"

"I believe that completely," Eloise nodded. "You'll always have four of me around." She paused and gave him a look as he knelt down beside her bed, muttering to himself. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Praying to Steve?"

"No," Adrian sighed. "My great-grandma Warren was a midwife. Never lost a baby. Maybe she'll give us luck or something. Cause I know I'm a very lucky man. And I'm not gonna give up on you or the girls now. We'll figure this out, Eloise. I promise! Even if it means I have to get them out myself!"

"I don't think that's necessary," Came a voice from the doorway.

"Sean!" Adrian cried. "Thank Steve they sent someone competent!"

Junior grinned and shook his head. "Well, if it isn't Adrian Mikaelson and his beautiful wife," he said, advancing toward the bed and gently squeezing Eloise's foot under the blanket. "So...what happened here?"

"I...I got upset at someone, and stressed her out so her water broke and she started having contractions," Adrian explained.

"How far away are you from the planned c-section?" Junior asked.

"Just a week," Eloise sighed.

"So you're not too far off then," Junior nodded. "This could have happened anyway, so don't beat yourself up too much, Adrian." Then he gave Eloise a smile. "And how are _you_ feeling?"

"Like three babies want to burst out of me!" Eloise cried. "I'm feeling like my stomach is going to explode! Get them out of me, please!"

"Well, I am here to do just that," Junior said. Then he put on a pair of weird looking glasses and peered intently at her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Eloise asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how much I need to slow things down," Junior explained. "These glasses have magic that allows me to see inside your belly without harming the babies."

"And?" Adrian asked. "Is it an emergency?"

"Not as bad as it could be," Junior said. "The one that's closest to coming out is head down. That means we have a little bit more time before things get more complex. We have time to get one baby out!"

Meanwhile, Baltzar, who was listening to the conversation from the hallway outside the room was soon joined by someone else who was very keen on learning what was happening.

"What's going on?" Gabrielle asked. Eloise's mother saw the discomfort on her daughter's face and worry hit her gut. "Baltazar, what's happening?"

"You're daughter is about to give birth, Gabrielle," he said. "You know this."

"Right," she nodded. "That's why I'm here. How foolish of me to forget!"

"Well, you saw your daughter was in pain," Baltazar reminded her. "No one can blame you for being scared for her."

Gabrielle let out a breath. "Thank you so much for calling me and telling me this was happening so I wouldn't miss the birth of my grandchild!"

"You're welcome, what's a friend for?" Baltazar grinned. "Oh, and since it seems you don't know...your daughter is going to have _three_ babies, apparently, according to her husband."

"_Three?_" Gabrielle's eyes widened. "Oh, my goodness!"

"I'm surprised you haven't asked about my brother yet," Baltazar told her.

"I...I was going to," Gabrielle replied. "I heard he's here with the Queen. I'm trying to stay out of the way."

"Yes," Baltazar scoffed. "The bitch is here with him. And your son Ludovic the prince, too."

Gabrielle sighed again and Baltazar pulled her into a hug. "When you came back, did you tell your daughter's father? Does he know you're here?"

"No, I haven't yet," Gabrielle shook her head. "He has enough going on. He's in love with another woman and his former wife came back from the dead. The last thing he needs is a one-night stand just popping up to say '_Bonjour'._"

"You have to show yourself eventually," Baltazar reminded her. "Why not just get it over with now?"

"I will, I promise," Gabrielle tried to reassure him. "All in good time, I swear!"

* * *

"Come on, come on," Malachai urged as he grabbed both of Sibyl's hands and pulled her into the restaurant. "Don't just stand in the doorway. It's rude!"

"I wasn't," Sybil protested, trying to keep her balance as he pulled her along. "What in the world is the matter with you?" She paused and heaved a big sigh, rolling her eyes. "Or do I even want to ask?"

"I would be happier if you didn't," he said. "And I think you would too." He sat them both down at a table, then obscured both their faces with a giant menu. "Thank goodness this place has so many options," he said. "I love menus with lots of options."

"Yeah, it would be hard to cower behind a tiny menu, wouldn't it?" Sybil drawled. "Why the hell did you bring me here? What's going on?"

"Well, can't a man just bring a beautiful woman on a date?" Malachai asked, doing his best to appear to have genuinely hurt feelings.

"He can," Sybil agreed. "But I don't know that this is a date. In fact, I don't know _what _it is." She narrowed her eyes at him, then let out a soft burst of incredulous laughter when she saw Avery come through the restaurant door with a young man trailing behind her. "Why am I not surprised," she groaned. "It's Avery again. Would you just tell her how you feel and stop being an idiot? Or is that too hard of a concept for you to grasp at the moment?"

Malachai flushed bright red and waved his hand wildly at her. "Shhh!" he hissed. "Quiet! Go back to your menu and stop drawing attention to our table!" He paused and took a deep breath to try and retain some of his dignity. "As for anything else, I don't know what you're talking about. My feelings have nothing to do with Avery and the young man at the table over there. I'm just a little wary of strangers at this restaurant. That's all."

Sybil scoffed. "You must be crazy in love with her! You wouldn't be lying and blushing so much if you weren't!"

"I am not," Malachai tried to insist. "She is a child, and as a grown man, I do not have that sort of interest in children!"

"Got it!" Sybil cried triumphantly. "You know who I'm talking about! The gorgeous, dark-eyed brunette sitting with the young man at the table over there. You're in love with Gwen and Steve's daughter. I knew it!"

"I am not!" Malachai shook his head. "I am only staring at the table so intently to make sure no funny business happens on this date. Steve asked me to."

"Yeah, _sure_," Sybil nodded. "_Steve_ did."

"You can't blame a father for wanting to look after his daughter."

"And how would you know that?" Sybil asked. "Do you have any daughters?"

"Several, actually," Malachai countered. "It's a complicated thing to explain and I didn't raise any of them, but...I _do_ have some."

Sybil rolled her eyes. "You know, that wasn't the sort of answer I meant. And you knew that before you said it. I just want you to be honest about your feelings for Avery, that's all." She sighed and shook her head. "If only I could get myself a man who tells it like it is, no bullshit!"

"I don't know what you expect from me," Malachai said. "I have nothing more to tell."

"Yeah?" Sybil got in his face. "Nothing like...you want me real bad and that's it? Or that you want Avery real bad? That's all I want to hear: that a man wants me, and nothing else. Why is that so hard?" She huffed and crossed her arms. "I hate being a third wheel!"

"Actually, if you count it right, you're a fourth wheel," Malachai corrected helpfully.

"Oh, shut up," Sybil glared, deciding at that moment to skip dinner and go straight for the dessert cart.

"I...I don't mean any of this in a bad way," Malachai tried to backpedal. "I like you very much...I think you're a wonderful person..."

"You used to hate demons!"

"I know," Malachai admitted. "But I'm older and wiser now!"

Sybil gave an evil grin and plucked a gray hair from his head. "I don't know about wiser, but you're definitely older."

Malachai ignored that remark. "Look at her," he said about Avery. "Laughing at all his stupid jokes like he's the funniest man on the planet. He can't even file right _and_ he makes lousy coffee."

"You're only making it worse for yourself by paying attention," Sybil tried to tell him. "She probably saw or heard you and is doing her best to try and make you miserable."

"But why would she do that?" Malachai wanted to know.

"Gee," Sybil said, wanting so badly to slap him. "What could possibly cause a woman to want retribution against a man? Think about that while I look the menu over. I was going to go straight for the dessert cart, but now that I saw there's lobster, I'm having second thoughts."

Eventually, Sybil was halfway through the dessert cart and Malachai was still red and shaking with rage. "She just stroked his cheek!" He growled. "Sybil did you see?"

"No," Sybil shook her head, her mouth full of chocolate cake. At first she had been irritated by all this, especially since she knew that the loud, fake way Avery was giggling meant she was fully aware that Malachai was watching her and she was just trying to make her as mad as possible.

And it was working! Malachai got madder, and madder...until, with a curse that seemed so unbecoming for a man like him, he made the young man Avery was with disappear.

"So..." She asked after swallowing her cake. "Who was that guy Avery was with that you made disappear because you're jealous?"

"What guy?" Malachai asked, reached for a Baked Alaska, and put his napkin in his lap.

"The kid with the woman you desire so much."

"Oh, him," Malachai shrugged. "Maybe he went to the bathroom. I'm not his keeper!"

Meanwhile, Avery was looking everywhere for Gerald. Under the table, under the next table, and the next...then, as she came back to sit, she locked eyes with Malachai and shook her fist at him and drew a finger across her throat, her eyes black with anger.

"You know," he said, swallowing, "it's been a real pleasure, Sybil, but I have to go now. I hope you understand." He threw his napkin down and abruptly started to walk away as Sybil began to realize just how much she'd eaten.

"How are we gonna pay for all this?" She called. "Would you put in for half?" She could pay for it all if she had to...but she didn't want to.

* * *

But Malachai didn't hear her. He was already out the door with Avery, running like Fury, on his heels.

"Hey!" Avery cried as Malachai ran. "Slow down!" It was no joke running in these heels. They were pretty but didn't have much else to recommend them. "Slow down right now. I can see you! You don't stop and I'm going to turn you into the chicken that you are!"

No, Malachai thought to himself. Would the zebra stop to make it easier for the lion to eat him? I don't think so! But finally he turned around, pasting a smile on his face. "Well, Avery, hello! Fancy meeting you here! I would love to chat, but I'm late for a...a thing, so..." He turned away, not seeing her raise her hand to cast a spell causing him to bump hard into an invisible but very real feeling brick wall.

"Damn it!" He yelled, rubbing his head and turning to glare at her. "What did you do? You better hope nothing's broken or-"

"Or what?" Avery asked, arms crossed. Along with her mini skirt and heels, she wore a sleeveless vest with no back. But of course Malachai couldn't see that. "And stop being such a big baby. You didn't hit that hard. You're not even bleeding!" She advanced on him. "Now tell me...what did you do with Gerald?" She asked, fire in her eyes. "Where is he?"

"Gerald who?" Malachai asked innocently. "Maybe if you described him, I would know who you were talking about."

"Oh, stop," she said, poking him in the chest. "You know perfectly well who Gerald is. You know, the warlock from the Council that you're jealous of? The one who is younger and more attractive than you?"

"Mind your manners," Malachai told her. "Why would I know where he is?"

"Because you saw him!" Avery cried. "You were sitting at a table not far from ours, spying on us! And with some blonde no less!" Her eyes narrowed.

"You were by our table?" Malachai questioned, eyes wide and trying to sound clueless. "Really? I didn't see you!"

Avery grunted and, with the whole weight of her body behind her, gave him a good, hard slap. He stumbled, got his balance, and stared at her, open mouthed as he rubbed his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For being a big, fat liar!" Avery yelled. "I _know_ that you have been watching Gerald and I ever since we came into the restaurant. For two hours of your life, you had nothing better to do! You got jealous about how happy we were, used your magic on him, and now he's missing! You better know how to fix it!"

"Don't flatter yourself thinking that I was looking at you all that time," he said with a sorrowful shake of his head. "I wasn't. I prefer blondes, as you probably noticed and you..." he took a strand of her dark hair in his fingers "...you don't really fit the profile."

"Oh, sure," Avery put her hands on her hips. "Prove it!"

"I don't have to prove anything to you," he said.

Avery stomped her foot. "I know you were spying on me!"

"Oh, all right," Malachai heaved a big sigh and rolled his eyes. "I was having dinner with a friend and fulfilling a request from your father. Happy?"

"You're lying again! Can't you ever stop lying?"

"It's not a lie at all. When your father found out that the beautiful Sybil and I would be having dinner at the same restaurant you and Gerald were, he asked me to just make sure everything went all right."

"If that's your story," Avery said, pulling her phone out of her purse, "you know that I can call Daddy myself and check up on it."

"Give me that!" Malachai yelled and tried to yank it out of her hands. This turned into a rapid game of keep away until finally, Malachai grabbed it and threw it on the ground, causing it to smash into several pieces. "There," he said smugly and wiped his hands.

"You broke my phone!" Avery yelled.

"You brought this on yourself with your childish behavior," Malachai snapped. "If you had just stopped behaving like a child, I would have let it be!"

"Where is Gerald?" Avery yelled, her face bright red.

"Oh, calm down," Malachai replied. "It's not like he's hurt or anything. Safe and sound in his office at the Council."

"Gerald has more class in his little finger than you do in your whole body!" Avery cried.

"You can go on and on about how much you admire him, but then who's lying?" Malachai snapped. "You know he's not the one you _really _want."

Avery burst out laughing. "And I hope you don't think it's _you_ instead," she replied.

"Yes," he said, grabbing her so that their chests bumped into each other. "It _is_ me!"

They then gave each other a long look before he kissed her deeply and pinned her against the wall in the alley. His lips were all over every bare inch of skin he could find. Then, as he looked at her, hair mussed and two of her shirt buttons undone, he put a finger to his lips, grabbed her hand, and pulled her into his car and sitting her down on his lap.

"Malachai," She breathed and then let out a moan as he kissed her bare shoulders and nibbled on her earlobes and neck.

He was breathing heavily. "God, you're so sexy! I can't get enough of you!" Then he undid the rest of her shirt buttons to get at her breasts. It was immediately clear that she was not wearing a bra.

She giggled as he played and then undid his shirt buttons, giggling as she kissed his bulged chest.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Well, my dad sent you to look after Gerald when he should have been worrying about _you_ instead," Avery said with a smile. "I think that's plenty funny."

They then continued to make out until a knock on the window made them both jump, their eyes wide as they saw a frowning policeman glaring back at them.

They dressed quickly, Malachai blushing as red as the lipstick that covered his face. He wiped it off and tried to straighten his hair. Then he put the window down and cleared his throat. "Yes, officer? Is there a problem?"

"You do know that it's against the law to have sex in a restaurant parking lot, don't you?" the policeman asked. Then, before Malachai could respond, the officer wrote him a ticket for several hundred dollars. "Get dressed and get out of here," he ordered. "If you're doing to do that, do it behind closed doors."

Malachai sighed. "Shit."

He probably thought I was too young to have any money," Avery said.

"If he'd thought you were too young, that would have been a whole other set of problems," Malachai replied, trying to take a breath.

"Do you think the policeman will tell my parents?" Avery asked worriedly. "Oh, this is all your fault!"

"Oh, don't you dare!" Malachai yelled. "You were a willing participant too."

"Don't remind me!" Avery groaned. "Get in the front seat and drive me to the Council." She pouted and looked out the window. "I need to find Gerald and apologize. I owe him that much at least."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sybil had resigned herself to the fact that Malachai wasn't coming back. With a moan, she paid the bill, even leaving a good tip, knowing it would be some time before she'd be able to buy herself anything pretty. Unless her mystery man she'd always dreamed of was insanely rich too.

"No," She paused and shook her head. She didn't want another man. Any man. Men sucked, Malachai included. Maybe she should just get a couple of cats and a house on the beach somewhere. that would be nice. She'd just be able to live her own life and not be surrounded by men who would always treat her horribly. The decision made, she turned the corner to go through the alley to her car, and bumped into someone.

"Hey," she cried, looking up as she struggled to keep her balance. The person had hit her in the chest pretty hard. She noticed that other person was a man and became full of rage.

"Do you mind?" She asked, hands on her chest. "Watch where you're going!"

He'd been watching her with his cool blue eyes but as she spoke, his eyes met hers. "Can't you? You bumped into me too!"

Then they realized that they had seen each other before and winced. "It's you!" She hissed. "Just when I thought this evening couldn't get any worse!"

He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sybil," he growled. "I heard the dead had come back. I had hoped that the demons wouldn't be resurrected but sadly, I was wrong. It pleases me so much when one of your kind dies."

"Mikael Mikaelson," she breathed. "Or whatever it is you call yourself. "I'm sure it gives you just as much pleasure to know that demons can be resurrected. Or is it just that I'm ecstatic to see the look on your face when you found out?"

Mikael scoffed. "You couldn't care less about me if you tried, just like I couldn't care less about you!"

"You got that right," Sybil replied. "At least I'm not bumping into people and manhandling them. I can barely feel my breasts!" She then rubbed them to make sure they were still there.

"Oh, my dear," Mikael clicked his tongue and shook his head. "If you're trying to arouse me, it isn't working. How can I be aroused by something I can't see?"

Sibyl's eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped. Her hands balled into fists. Just who did he think he was to talk about her that way? She wanted to slap his head clean off! Then, a thought hit her. A grin slowly curved her lips. "Yes, well...you might not think much of my body, but..." She paused and adjusted her bra. "...I assure you that your stepson has much better taste in the female body than you do!"

Mikael winced and turned his head to gag, possibly to throw up. He wasn't sure. "You mean, you and Niklaus..."

Sybil nodded. "Oh, yes. Sometimes several times a day!"

"Don't make me sick!" He spat.

"I'm sorry," she batted her eyes innocently. "Have I touched a nerve? So good to know I can!"

"No, no more," he shook his head and backed away. "I don't have time for a slut demon like you!" Despite what he said, he couldn't help looking her over. She was wearing a very nice, very body hugging dark blue dress, silver stiletto heels, and an expensive, sparkly blue cashmere pashmina draped over her shoulders. At least she had a taste in fashion, even if that was the only taste she had.

"Yeah, well, that's fine," she hissed. "Because I don't have time for a fossil like you, either!"

They were very close now, smelling each other's perfume and cologne, their breaths picking up as they bared their teeth at one another. Then Mikael stepped around her, coming up behind to put both hands on her shoulders and whisper in her ear. "Don't ever think of crossing my path again, Sybil," he said. "If I see you again, I won't act so gentlemanly."

She scoffed and pushed him away. "You call all this _gentlemanly_?" She asked. "I'd really hate to see what your bad manners are! A caveman would be more gentlemanly then you!"

The loud laughter that came next seemed to make something in Mikael snap. He grabbed her arm, pulling her to him and making them bump chests again. She swallowed and then made the mistake of staring deeply into what actually were a pair of very beautiful blue eyes. The air began to thicken around them. She let out a moan, actually found herself leaning forward, wanting to kiss those lips, cause she was either desperate or losing her mind. But then he started speaking and she came back to her senses.

"I would suggest you see a good plastic surgeon. Implants are good for women or woman-like creatures such as yourself who have small chests."

"Oh, go to hell!" She snapped, hoping he wouldn't see her blush. Then she squirmed and flailed, trying to get away from him.

He finally pushed her away, smirking as she lost her balance and fell on her butt. "What a pleasure it was to bump into you," he drawled, probably sarcastically, before turning on his heel and striding away.

"I hope you'll be dead before sunrise," she called, struggling to get to her feet.

"You and everyone else," he responded dismissively. He then continued to walk away and she kept her eyes on him while she tried to get her heartbeat and breathing to slow down. She found him repulsive, so why did he make her feel this way?

She shook her head and wiped off her clothes before striding the opposite way toward her car. "Get your head together, Sybil," she told herself. There's no one on this earth worse for you than Mikael Mikaelson!

What she didn't see as she made her way back to her car was that Mikael had paused and was watching her go. "I'll be damned," he whispered to himself. He didn't want to admit it, and he'd never admit it to _her_, but even bruised, mussed, and covered in dirt, she looked amazing tonight. A demon with a blue dress on. He wondered what she looked like with it off.

He shook his head and growled. She was beautiful and he knew it. And if she wasn't a female demon, he knew he would have taken her in the alley tonight without hesitation. But thank goodness he wasn't that desperate. It would take something extreme for him to actually _want_ a demon. He chuckled, shook his head at how stupid lust had almost made him, and walked home.


	31. A Long-Awaited Happily Ever After

Selina smiled to herself as she pulled another batch of croissants out of the over. "Perfect," she said, inhaling their wonderful scent. "Just perfect." She looked at the three trays and nodded with satisfaction. "That should be enough for now when you consider that one more batch still needs to finish. Let's see what we have in terms of jams and butters and things." She was so busy rifling around in the cupboards, she didn't hear Remiel shuffle into the kitchen, and started badly when the angel told her good morning.

"Oh, good morning, sweetie," she said when she could get a breath. "How did you sleep?"

"Well enough," Remiel said. "I'm awfully sorry I frightened you."

"It's all right," Selina said. "I'll recover."

"All right," Remiel nodded, hand on her belly. But she was still horribly embarrassed and blushing like mad as she took a seat at the kitchen Island, curling her toes under a few times to stretch them out. "So...where's the Supreme Being?"

"You know, you're a sweet girl to call him that, but if you keep doing it, his head will get so big he won't be able to fit through the door!" Selina teased.

"He's a good man, and he loves you very much," Remiel pointed out. "Do you notice?"

"Yes," Selina blushed. "Of course I notice. When I'm with...I feel the most secure and loved I've ever felt in my whole life."

Remiel leaned forward. "I...I know this is none of my business, but...are things good between you as a couple now? Do you love each other again?"

"Yeah," Selina grinned and rubbed her stomach. "I think we are."

"Are you okay?" Remiel asked worriedly. "Are you sick?"

"No, no, sweetie," Selina shook her head. "I'm all right. I'm pregnant, actually. You're the second person I've told."

Remiel grinned. "And I bet I know the other person. The Supreme Being must be so happy!"

"What?" Selina asked. "Oh, yes. _Elijah_ is very happy about it," she confirmed with heavy emphasis on his name.

"Yes, Elijah is," Remiel repeated, embarrassed. "And...are you in love with that other man? Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Dorian?" Selina clarified. "He's one of the best friends I've ever had, Remiel. And he'll always have a special place in my heart. But I've never loved him like I loved Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson is where my heart has always been and always will be."

"That's good," Remiel smiled. "I understand now."

"Good," Selina returned the smile. "I've made lots of fresh croissants. Would you like one?"

Remiel felt her mouth begin to water. "Of course. I would never turn that down!"

As Selina began making up servings, Remiel realized she needed to ask her a favor. "Selina?"

Busy, she answered Remiel without actually hearing her. "Yes?"

"I know you're busy and will probably want to rest after doing all this wonderful baking, but...would you drive me to Ricky's tattoo shop today?" Remiel asked. "Please?"

"What?" Selina turned as she pulled some more warm, fresh croissants out of the oven. "What did you say?" She shook her head. "Oh, sure I'll take you but...why? Ricky's out of town today. He won't be there!"

"I know!" Remiel grinned, very proud of herself. "That's why it'll be the perfect day to do it!"

"Do what?" Selina asked, eyebrow raised.

"It's a surprise," Remiel whispered with a wink. "I'm going to get a tattoo with Ricky's and my initials, along with our son's."

Selina put a hand on her heart. "Oh, that's so _sweet!"_ She said. "If Elijah got a tattoo for me..." A dreamy look came over her and then she quickly shook her head. "He wouldn't. It's not his thing. But if it was..." Then she paused. "But wait, isn't it a bit premature? You don't know if you're having a boy or a girl!"

"It's...it's a boy," Remiel said firmly. "I just know it. And if it's a boy, Ricky and I decided his name would be Lucas!"

Selina grinned widely. "That...that's perfect!"

Remiel put a finger to her lips. "But I want it to be a surprise until after Lucas is born. So can you keep a secret?"

"Yes," Selina hopped on the balls of her feet. Truth be told, she wasn't the best at keeping secrets, but she would try for Remiel. "I sure can!"

Then, her phone rang. "Yes?" She listened as Adrian informed her that he and Eloise were at the hospital and in the process of delivering the triplets; that one would be delivered by Eloise, but that the other two would have to be delievered by C-section.

"Thanks for telling me," Selina said. "I'm on my way, hurrying as fast as I can!"

"Is something wrong?" Remiel asked, worry in her voice as Selina ended the call and snatched up her purse, running for the door.

"No, everything is wonderful, Remiel," Selina smiled. "Eloise is in a labor with the triplets and they could be born any time now. I have to get to the hospital right away. Would you spread the word, please?"

"Of course," Remiel nodded, smiling as Selina paused to give her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you!"

As she ran for the door, Elijah entered, looking on in surprise as she quickly brushed past him, muttering a greeting that he barely understood before she threw herself into his arms and kissed him. "Thanks for feeding the horses," she said. "Eloise is in labor and I need to get to the hospital. Can you drive Remiel to Ricky's tattoo shop, please? She wants to surprise Ricky with a tattoo of her initials, his, and thier son's."

"Sure," Elijah nodded. "I'll do that after I eat, and once that's done, I'll stop by the hospital too." He gave her a slap on the bottom. "Now go! You don't want to be late."

"Love you," she said with a smile and ran off to her car.

Elijah watched until her car was gone, then grabbed a croissant for himself and one for Remiel and put them on a plate, along with coffee for himself and milk for her.

"Thank you, Supreme Being," Remiel told him, taking a croissant and the jam jar.

"You're welcome," Elijah replied. "Would you mind if I came into the tattoo shop with you? I was thinking..."

"You mean drive me there?" Remiel nodded. "I'd like that very much; I'd be very grateful."

"No, I don't mean just dropping you off. I mean, coming into the shop with you and getting a tattoo myself," he shrugged and winked.

"With Selina's name?" Remiel exclaimed. "That's wonderful! You should do it!"

"Maybe," Elijah winked. "When I'm being spontaneous, who knows what I'll do?"

* * *

"AH! Damn it! Adrian, it hurts!" Eloise yelled. "Why did you let them allow me to deliver one this way? Why couldn't they just cut me open and yank out all three at once?"

"Because..." Adrian shut his eyes. "Because I don't want to see you be cut open before you have to be," he said and wiped her forehead. "Sweetie, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," she panted as, at last, the pain seemed to ease, glad to take some ice chips from him. "It's sweet, I guess. It's just that this whole thing is scary for me, and I...I..."

Adrian took her hand and kissed it. "I know," he said. "But you got this! You're a total badass and I have full confidence in your ability to deliver this baby!"

"Well, thank you," Eloise winced. "Would you rub my back? It's...it's killing me..." She paused. "Do you think we're doing the right thing? What if we're endagering two babies just to get one out easier?"

"Oh, I don't think that's true," Adrian tried to reassure her as he rubbed her back. "Junior went over the plan with more than one doctor and since they're all professionals, I'm sure they wouldn't suggest something if it wouldn't work."

Just then, his phone rang. "What?" Adrian snapped.

"Don't be short with me, boy," snapped the voice of Mikael Mikaelson. "We have to talk. I need to find out how to get rid of a demon woman."

"What makes you think I can tell you?" Adrian asked. "I married one. Are you in love with a demon girl, Mikael?"

"That's not the way I would put it," Mikael drawled. "She's just...invaded my mind and won't go away. That's not being in love. It's...it''s...unsettling."

"What's that noise?" Mikael yelled into Adrian's ear over the sound of Eloise's screaming. Adrian wanted to say that he was louder.

"Marry her!" Eloise cried and then yelled in pain again. "Tell him to marry her if she's gotten under his skin that much!"

"Is she crazy?" Mikael snapped. "I'm not marrying anyone! What's all that screaming?"

"She's not crazy, she's in labor for crying out!" Adrian rolled his eyes and put his phone on his shoulder, hissing at Eloise. "But with you suggesting things like Mikael marrying anyone, I'm beginning to think you might be."

Eloise gave him a look.

"Well, pardon me for interrupting," Mikael snapped.

"Mikael, I suppose we're on good enough terms that it's okay, but your love life is not my priority." Adrian then looked up and saw both his parents staring at him.

"Mikael?" Klaus asked.

"Did you say Mikael?" Selina added.

"Fuck," Adrian muttered under his breath and tried not to look guilty as his parents stared at him in shock. "Gotta go! Bye!"

"Who were you talking to?" Selina asked.

"Yeah, you said 'Mikael'!" Klaus added. "It better not be the Mikael we think it is. He made me miserable!"

"He made _both_ of us miserable!" Selina corrected. "He tried to murder me for ages!"

"Yes, but at least you made a deal with Satan to humiliate him," Klaus reminded her, as if she needed to be reminded. "That never happened for me!"

"Did it sound like I said 'Mikael'?" Adrian gave an awkward laugh. "I don't know if that's true. You might be hearing things. You tell them, Eloise."

"I would love to, but..." Eloise winced and gritted her teeth before letting out a cry. She had been offered painkillers but had been too nervous about their effect on the babies to take the doctors up on them. Now she wished she had. "But I'm busy suffering here!"

"Of course you are, sweetie," Selina nodded, looking at the young woman with pity, knowing all too well how she was feeling. "I know we can't deliver the children ourselves but...is there anything we can do to make the pain go away?"

"I don't have anything specific in mind," Eloise replied. "Sing a song, tell a joke, do a dance...anything!"

"Oh, all right," Selina replied, standing at the foot of the bed and trying to remember an old dance routine from her Lonely Heart Days. "How am I doing? Is it helping?"

Eloise cracked a grin. "I don't mean to laugh, but...yeah, it's helping a little."

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like a million years, the first baby was finally delivered.

"She's so cute," Selina said. "And so small!" She knew that multiple pregnancies meant smaller babies but it was still a bit of a surprise. "I'm just glad she's okay."

"Yeah," Adrian nodded and ruffled what little hair the baby had. "Miss Celine is a real trooper!"

"And if you don't mind, now we have to go and deal with the other two," Junior told Selina and Klaus. "You two wouldn't mind staying behind, would you? I don't want it to be too packed."

"Sure," Selina nodded. "It'll be okay. We'll be in the waiting room."

"Is it...is it gonna be okay?" Eloise asked Adrian as she was wheeled to the operating room.

"Of course it is," Adrian replied, telling both himself and her. "Everything is gonna be great. If you're nervous, just shut your eyes and you won't feel a thing."

Eloise looked at Junior, eyes wide. "Is he telling the truth? He better be telling the truth!"

"Yes," Junior agreed. "He's telling the truth. You won't feel any pain."

They got into the room and Junior set up a chair next to the operating table as Eloise was moved onto it.

"What's that for?" Adrian asked.

"It's for you," Junior said. "You seem like one of those dads who might pass out and we try to avoid that if we can."

"Oh, okay," Adrian sat down heavily in the chair. "That's probably a good idea." He sat down, took Eloise's hand, and started to mutter prayers, both to Steve and his great-grandmother.

Eloise, meanwhile, thought she would be brave and keep her eyes open, then let out a squeak when she saw the surgical instruments and shut them tight.

"Okay," she breathed as she felt anesthetic be smeared all over her belly and then felt nothing. "I'm ready."

Eventually, both parents heard the cries of babies and opened their eyes. "Look!" Adrian cried. "Babies!" Then he made the mistake of looking at her guts. "Oh, damn!"

The doctors all groaned as he turned his head and threw up beside the chair. "Sorry," he apologized.

"It's all right," Junior sighed. "At least you're not unconscious or bleeding from a cracked skull."

He didn't look at Eloise again until he was sure she was all sown up. Then he took her hand and kissed it. "You did it, honey!" He said hoarsely. Tears were in his eyes, and hers. "You did it!"

"Yeah," Eloise nodded and looked over at the babies the doctors held. "I guess I did." She looked at Junior. "Are they okay?"

"Yes, they seem all right," he assured her with a smile. "You made it through beautifully, but even so, we're going to keep you here a couple of days more, just to make sure nothing happened to you because of the surgery. And we're gonna get the babies' weights up a little bit before we send them home permanently."

"But that...there's nothing _wrong_ with them." Eloise clarified as they wheeled her out of the operating room and toward recovery with the babies following behind in the nurses' arms.

"No!" Junior had to yell. "Listen to them. Strong lungs and all. They just need to be a bit bigger. If there was something seriously wrong, I would tell you."

"All right," Eloise said, finally deciding to believe him as she was settled into a bed. "Can I...can we hold them?"

"Yes," Junior nodded, handing one little girl to her father and the other to her mother. "But just for a little bit. Then we have to get them to the nursery."

"This is Michelle," Adrian decided, looking into the eyes of the baby he held.

"Good, because this one seems like a Laurelle to me," Eloise replied, smiling at Adrian.

They introduced themselves to their babies and held them until it was time to take them back to the nursery (with little bits of tape on the blankets so the doctors knew which baby was which and could label the bracelets properly.)

"You're amazing," Adrian told Eloise and kissed her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," Eloise kissed him back. "Thanks for getting me through this."

"I don't know how much I helped," Adrian replied darkly, trying not to think about the puddle of puke being cleaned up in the operating room. "But you're welcome."

* * *

"They're all adorable, aren't they?" Klaus asked as he and Selina stared at their newest grandchildren from the nursery window. The three babies each wore a little crochet pink hat (And had hats of different colors knitted by their grandmother for when they returned home as a way to help their parents tell them apart.)

"Yeah," Selina nodded, her lip trembling. "But so small!"

"But remember that Junior said for triplets they're good sized," Klaus reminded her as he put his arms around her. He sighed, resting his chin on the top of Selina's head as she rested her own head on his shoulders. "Honestly, based on how we raised him, how dysfunctional it was, I'm surprised Adrian got to this point. A wonderful wife...a family of his own now that he's all ready for it. I'm happy for him."

Selina scoffed. "All of our kids turned out normal in spite of us. Roxie helps run a business, Lucy...I mean, you saw how her gallery was in one of those artsy magazines, right?"

"Well, yeah," Klaus nodded. "Of course I did!"

They both looked at the babies again. "Three little ones," Selina smiled. "I'm so glad we didn't traumatize Adrian for life with all the sex he walked in on."

"You know, I don't feel bad about that," Klaus shook his head. "We told Adrian to knock before he came in and he didn't listen."

"Well, all the same, we could have locked the door," Selina countered.

"They didn't grow up _entirely_ in spite of us," Klaus reminded her. "You were the one who insisted they all get jobs of some kind and contribute meaningfully to society."

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "I guess I did do that." One hand still in his, she turned back to the nursery window. "And I'll make sure of the same for these three as well. I know Adrian and Eloise will love these girls to death, but three kids at once is a lot and they're gonna need help!"

Klaus hugged her again. "So like you to take that on when you also have a ranch and a bakery to run."

Selina then thought about the baby of her own that was coming and smiled. "I'll be able to find the time, I'm sure. It won't be difficult!"

"So how are they?" Came Elijah's voice as he and Remiel joined them. "Everything go all right?"

Selina started and began working on entangling herself from Klaus, but Elijah put a hand up. "It's all right," he said. "You two just added more grandchildren to your family. Adrian has hit a big milestone in his life. It's natural you want to celebrate it. I'm all right."

"Are you sure?" Selina asked.

"Yes," Elijah said firmly. "This is part of the new leaf I'm turning over. I know better now than to be jealous of my brother over nothing. I swear."

"All right," Selina said and took a deep breath before grinning at Remiel. "So is _it_ done?"

"Yes," Remiel grinned, giving Elijah a wink, which he returned. "The Supreme Being even stayed with me for moral support!"

Selina just shook her head, dumbfounded. "I'm surprised he went into a tattoo shop at all. Very courageous! Can't think of any reason why he'd go. I mean, I can think of reasons I would like him to go, but...that's not gonna happen."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad, really," Elijah said with a grin and a twinkle in his eye. "I made it through somehow."

Knowing they might inadvertently give the surprise away if they talked about it anymore, Remiel turned back to the nursery window. "Are the three girls right up front there Adrian and Eloise's?"

"Yes," Selina nodded. "Celine, Michelle, and Laurelle. And they're all middle named after me!"

Remiel smiled. "I'm not surprised Adrian honored you that way. You and he seem very close."

"We are," Selina nodded. "I've...I've always worried more about my boys than my girls. Maybe it's because Joshua, my first boy, was taken away from me." She shrugged. "I don't know."

Sensing sadness in her, Remiel took her hand. "What do you say we go back to looking at the babies? They're very beautiful."

"Yes," Selina smiled, grateful for Remiel's tactful change of subject. "Yes, they are."

* * *

Kai gave Eloise one last kiss goodbye as the clock showed the end of visiting hours. "I hope you'll come back," she said. "The doctors tell me I'll be here at least a couple of days to make sure everything went all right."

Kai smiled. "Don't worry about a thing; I just know it'll go fast!"

He turned to go and Adrian followed him to the door. "Thanks for coming; I know this might still be kind of awkward; Eloise is glad you're here, though...and so am I."

Kai gave one last nod, promised to come back the next day, and then walked back toward the nursery, his hands in his pockets as he whistled softly. He had a feeling that by the time he returned there, there would be someone else there Eloise would want to see. Someone he'd seen lately, positive she wasn't a figment of his imagination. And when he saw the back of a blonde bob staring through the nursery window, he was sure of it.

"I knew I wasn't imaging things," he said, coming up behind her and taking her hand.

Gabrielle gripped his fingers tightly, bringing her other hand up to her lips. Tears were in her eyes. "They're such beautiful girls, aren't they?" She asked.

"Yeah," Kai nodded. "They really are."

The lovely demon swallowed and turned to face him. "We made this possible, you know; our one night stand started all this and look what happened."

Kai chuckled. "'One night stand' has such negative connotations," he said, putting a hand on either side of her face. "And it was so much better than that." He gave her a hug. "I don't think we did bad at all," he told her with a smile."

"I agree," she said, jumping in his arms and hugging him for a while. But when she let him go, she wasn't smiling anymore.

"What's the matter?" Kai asked. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Gabrielle nodded. "I'm fine, thank you, and you're a _cheri_ for asking, but...I don't want to cause any trouble for you. I came here just to...to see my daughter, and my new granddaughters. I don't mean to make you think you have any further obligations toward me." She shook her head and backed away from him.

"I'm glad you're going to stay for Eloise," Kai told her. "Do you realize how happy she'll be to know her mother is alive?"

Gabrielle sucked in her breath. "What if she thinks I abandoned her? What if she hates me?"

"Not a chance in hell," Kai promised with a wink. "I know for a fact that my friend who raised her told her that you died to save her, so of course she doesn't think you abandoned her and she most definitely doesn't hate you."

"Good," Gabrielle let out a breath. "And you do understand that I don't need anything more from you? I've heard that you have enough women around without me too. I know your wife came back...and there's the woman you're in love with now..."

"Kayla," Kai nodded."Yeah, I...I love her very much."

"I'm so sorry all this is happening to you now."

Kai put a hand on her face. "You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault." He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. "I'm very glad that we met." He gestured at the triplets again. "And like I have to remind you again of all that's happened because we were together. I have a lovely daughter and three new wonderful granddaughters...but be honest." He gave her a playful wink. "I still look young, even though I'm a grandpa now, right? Not old?"

"No," Gabrielle smiled. "_Tu n'as pas change. _You look as handsome as ever."

* * *

Mikael growled in frustration, pounding on the couch cushions because he knew it would be needlessly expensive to punch holes in the wall. His morning was going from bad to worse. His conversations with Adrian had proved fruitless and he had no idea why the boy was insisting on letting his wife bring more demon creatures into the world. That and why in the world Adrian found a demon woman attractive enough to father children with in the first place. It was bad enough that Elijah had decided to have children with Selina Warren (even if, in all honesty, she wasn't so bad anymore,). Now Adrian was bringing demons into his circle!

He growled and punched a pillow again. The only positive side was that the boy wasn't actually related to him so his bloodline wasn't _technically_ being tainted with demon, but still...close enough!

Sighing, he grabbed the weekly newspaper that the Council sent out, hoping there would be a report about some unruly punk vampire who was _not_ in league with the devil that he could take down and destroy. It'd been a while since he'd fought a rogue vampire and in the mood he was in, he thought it would certainly be a good fight. But he didn't even have a chance to open the paper. On the front page was a picture of all the dead souls that had returned to Earth and one of them in particular caught his eye. She had a bright smile and her blonde hair was pulled up in a loose bun with some strands falling down her back.

He growled in frustration as he took in her beautiful milky skin, the low neckline of her blouse that gave a teasing hint of what seemed to be a very ample bosom...and what he wouldn't give to pull her hair out of its bun so that the rest of it spilled down her shoulders like a stream of liquid gold...

He felt desire as he hadn't felt it in a while...until he got a good look at her eyes. That gave it away to someone as well-versed in the supernatural world as he was. It filled him with dismay as he shook his head, realizing what she was.

"Damn demon woman," he whispered, throwing the paper aside and swallowing. He then stood up and made his way to the coffee machine. A cup of the stuff would bring him back to his senses. He looked through all the cupboards and then swore under his breath as he remembered there wasn't any left. He'd meant to go get some, but he'd been distracted by the sight of..._her._ He sighed. Could he go without? No. Might as well go grab some while he was thinking about it. It wasn't like it was a witch. It wouldn't just appear on its own.

* * *

"And here we are," Sybil said to herself, sliding gracefully into a parking spot at the grocery store. It was early, so the lot wasn't very full. She would be able to grab her basket, do her shopping, and then leave without too much trouble. Then she'd try and go back to bed. She hadn't slept much the night before, which was why she was wearing the glasses: to hide the dark under-eye circles. Every time she'd closed her eyes, she'd seen a pair of beautiful blue ones on a man she knew repulsed her. Damn that Mikael Mikaelson for bumping into her and looking at her! _Damn him!_

Eventually, the tossing and turning became too much and she decided to shower and dress, eat some toast, drink some coffee, and get her grocery shopping over with before the store got too packed and it took her ages.

Since she was just going to the store, she'd hadn't dressed too fancy: beige sweat pants, white sneakers, and a white off the shoulder sweater, with her hair put on top of her head in a messy bun. She definitely wasn't trying to be sexy, but with the off the shoulder sweater, she sort of was, she guessed.

Moving her glasses to cover her eyes, she went into the store, grabbed a basket, and head to the cereal aisle to grab the first thing on her list. She knew exactly where it was, but groaned in dismay when she saw that the kind she liked had been put on a shelf too high for her to reach.

"Damn it," she groaned. "Only a giant could reach that high! Oh, well. Luckily, I'm very determined!" She put her basket down and began try and scale the shelves of cereal, muttering to herself.  
"I'll get you, cereal! If it's the last thing I do! Whose dumb idea was it to put it up this high? It's a cereal for _little children!"_ As she stepped on the first shelf and reached her hand up, she shook her head. "Seriously, who thought of this? It must've been a _man!" _

Unsuccessful and full of even _more_ frustration, she tried to step up one _more_ shelf, but couldn't get her foot up high enough, got stuck, and lost her balance. She let out a cry as she felt herself fall. Then she felt confusion and relief as a pair of strong arms caught her before she hit the floor, one hand supporting her back, the other under her knees.

"Thank you!" She cried, reaching up to put her arms around the Good Samaritan's neck to keep herself stable as she got to her feet. "Thank you! I was getting my cereal and I lost my balance, and I..." She trailed off as she faced her helper, her eyes meeting an unfortunately familiar pair of blue ones that couldn't belong to anyone else but Mikael Mikaelson. "_You!_" She hissed, eyes narrowed.

He scoffed. "Believe me, the feeling is mutual. If I'd have known it was you, Sybil, I would have just let you fall." He paused. "Aren't you going to thank me for all I've done for you?"

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Sybil spoke again. "I will not!" She snapped. "I would rather have landed on my butt than be rescued by you!" She got right in his face and coughed. "That sour morning breath of yours really isn't anything to be proud of, you know."

Mikael smirked. "Please continue to insult me. It's very entertaining to listen to, considering how loudly your heart is beating in your flat chest." He took her chin in his hand. "Don't feel bad though. That's the effect I have on women."

"Oh, my god, you're _disgusting_!" Sybil cried, trying to get away from him. "And your ego is as big as the universe, which is nothing to be proud of! And just so you know, repulsion can make a heart beat fast just as much as lust can. Just something to think about." She picked up her basket to walk down another aisle. Mikael watched her bottom in its tight sweat pants appreciatively for a few seconds before calling out with laughter in his voice: "Your box of cereal? Don't want to have to catch you again."

Sybil turned to glare at Mikael and stomped back, snatching the box out of his hands.

"Super Chocolate Sugar Bombs," Mikael smirked. "Doesn't surprise me you like a child's cereal. Makes sense when you're too short to grab it."

Blushing, she threw the box in her basket and growled at him.

"Oh, you seem agitated," he said, his voice full of mock concern "Is something the matter?"

"Yes," Sybil hissed. "I don't think this grocery store allows animals inside! I'm going to complain to management and then you'll be thrown out!"

"Now, now," He told her. "I just want to know what demons like yourself eat these days. The flesh of innocent children? Or-" He smirked as he followed her to the vegetable section and she grabbed a cucumber.

"Interesting," he said, coming to stand close behind her. "Are you trying to communicate something by picking that particular vegetable?" He was close behind her now, his hands on her shoulders and his lips by her ear. Then she felt a slight bulge that made her whip around and nearly slap him. "It's for a salad," she said. "That's what I'm communicating!" She then grabbed some tiny gherkin pickles and threw them at him. "If you want to know what I mean with those, I'll be glad to tell you."

Then she looked up to see other customers staring at her. She picked up what she could, quickly finished her shopping, paid for her things, and strode out of the grocery store, trying not to look anyone in the eye, especially not Mikael Mikaelson, who she just _knew_ was behind her. She even heard his stupid deep voice behind her as she cleared the automatic door and went into the parking lot.

"Oh, come on, my dear. Where is your sense of humor? You were the one pelting _me_ with produce and yet, who is the angry one here compared to who has the right to be?"

"You don't think I have the right to be angry at you?" She asked, whipping around to see his stupid smirking face and his muscular arms crossed over his chest.

"Let me make something clear to you," Sybil said, poking that chest with her nails. "I despise you! No, I hate you to the moon and back! I hate you so much I want to barf when I look at you, or eat a plate of liver rather than look at your stupid face! And that's saying something since I _hate_ liver!"

He nodded. "Mhmmm, mhmmm." Then he grabbed her grocery bag, took it from her, and set it on the ground, making his way toward her.

Eyes wide, she backed away until she hit a brick wall. "What are you doing?"

"What I should have done yesterday to get you out of my system," Mikael murmured. "Don't worry, I promise I'm doing you a favor even though you say you hate me. I know you really don't."

Sybil was breathing heavily now, as his hands slid over her hips and down the small of her back, letting out a brief whimper as he pulled her against his rock hard chest while his hands slid under her sweatpants and panties to grab her bottom and squeeze it. She whimpered again and threw her arms around him, gently biting his earlobe and hating herself for doing so.

"How about you admit it?" He suggested as he continued to caress her bottom.

"Admit what?"

"Well, this is just a taste," he said. "Why don't you admit how much you want more?"

"You're delusional!" She growled, trying to push him but not being able to move him at all.

"Am I really?" He asked. "Want to test that theory?" He slipped his hand under her sweater to caress her belly after she'd nodded defiantly before sliding the other hand under her sweat pants to rub her gently for barely a second before she changed her mind and snatched his hand, stopping him.

"No," She snapped with a shake of her head that freed more hair from her bun.

"So I'm right?" Mikael grinned.

"No, that's not what I said," Sybil protested. "I just mean I don't want this. You can't prove it this way."

"Let me verify that I have no effect on you and I'll leave you alone for eternity. I promise it won't take very long. I'll even make it enjoyable for you."

"Mikael, please!" She paused as he grinned at her. "Fine," she scoffed. "Whatever. But I bet I won't like it. I bet it will be terrible!"

He chuckled but leaned back a little as Sybil reveled in the cool air on her body. "There's something absolutely alluring in you begging me, Sybil," he said, continuing to stroke her. "Go back to begging, please."

Her panties were soaked now. As she let out a gasp, his lips crashed against hers. She was resistant at first, but then she realized that she liked it and that it had been _such_ a long time. They kissed and kissed and kissed, his lips going from hers, to her shoulders and her neck, and even slipping under her sweater to caress her chest. Not wearing a bra had been a good idea. This went on for some time, but eventually, she pushed him away, wiping off her lips and waving an angry finger at him. "Don't touch me!"

He smirked. "I believe I already have. In many places!"

"Don't try it again. I want nothing to do with you!"

"I doubt that, your panties are soaked!"

"Screw you!"

"You wish!"

Then, quite abruptly, it was as if Mikael was arguing with thin air. There was literally no one in front of him. "Sybil?" He called uncertainly, casting a hunted look around. Perhaps she was playing a trick on him.

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in front of you, you asshole!" She replied. "Are you _blind_, Mikaelson?"

"You listen here, woman!" He roared. "I'm not blind and I'm not playing a joke. I really _can't _see you!"

"What do you mean?"

"You've disappeared!"

"No, no! It can't be!" Sybil cried in a panicked voice. She didn't want to go back to the spirit world. Not yet.

"Get back here, you coward!" Mikael called. He had a plan.

"Don't you call me a coward!" She retorted. "How _dare_ you? Are you crazy?"

Suddenly as she'd disappeared, she reappeared.

"You're back!" He said. "I can see you now!"

"Oh, my god," she sobbed, hands on her face. "I thought I was dying all over again!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him hard, glad to feel something solid in her arms.

"I got you," he soothed her. "I got you." He caressed her back and her hair and kissed the top of her head as she sobbed endlessly in his arms. Then, at last, when that was done with, she looked into his eyes, gasped, and pulled herself free, before hitting the pavement, grabbing her groceries, and running away without another glance at him.


	32. The One For Me

"Well, look who's up?" Elijah said cheerfully as Selina dragged herself into the kitchen. She was clad in slippers and a large t-shirt that almost swallowed up her small frame. "Good morning!"

"Good morning," she managed to get out, even though she was really only half awake. "I smell coffee. I smell bacon. I smell eggs. I smell potatoes."

"I'm sorry," Elijah apologized with a blush. He'd meant to make them as a treat for her, but then he remembered that all the strong smells might make her ill. "Are you feeling sick? Should I get you some clear soda?"

"No, no," she shook her head and held an empty plate out. "Fill it up please. I meant to eat when I got home from the hospital yesterday, but I was just...so tired..."

"Yes, I know," Elijah grinned. "I thought you'd just fall asleep like that." He filled up a plate for her. "I thought you'd be hungry which is why I got up and cooked all this for you." He then filled her coffee cup up too. "It's decaf, don't worry."

"Of course it is," Selina grinned and took a sip. "I know you wouldn't give me anything else when I'm pregnant. You take such good care of me! And you're so careful." She stood up and kissed him on the lips before sitting back on the stool.

"Of course I do," he said. "I'm the Supreme Being, after all."

Selina rolled her eyes and smiled indulgently. "Oh, stop it."

"Eat up," he said, filling his own plate and sitting next to her. "You had a long day yesterday and I know you're going to have another one today."

"Yes, I will," Selina nodded, side-eyeing him after taking a few sips of coffee. "You know I have to do it. We agreed it was something you were okay with."

"Yes," Elijah nodded and gave a smile that Selina knew in her heart was forced but she was very pleased that he was trying and not kicking up a fuss to make seeing Dorian more difficult for her than it already was. "I promise."

"Thank you for making such an effort," she said. "I'm proud of you! You're having this conversation and your eye's not even twitching that much!"

"Selina," he sighed. "Please don't push it. I have resigned myself to the fact that this meeting between you and Dorian is a necessity, and that you're going to straighten things out with him whether I like it or not, but please don't tease me or throw it in my face. Don't joke about it."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Selina apologized and took a few bites of egg, wiping her mouth before she kissed him. "You're truly trying and fighting all the instincts you learned from your father. I should support that instead of teasing you, just like you're supporting me."

Then she put her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. "I love you very much, Elijah Mikaelson. More than anyone. You know that. You're the best!"

He smiled and kissed her back. "I love you too, so much. More and more each day." He paused. "Sorry I don't say it as much as I should. I'll try more in the future."

"Me too," Selina agreed before a wicked smile curved her lips.

"What's with that face?" Elijah asked. "What are you plotting?"

"How about after we eat, we spend a little time in the bedroom before I leave for Dorian's?" She gave him a wink and nibbled on his earlobe.

Every part of Elijah's body really wanted that to happen, but before he let himself agree, he looked her over. "Of course I would love to, but...do you feel well enough?"

Selina nodded. "Yes. I promise I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

"And...are you doing this because you want to, or because you think it'll be a way to distract me so I won't be mad about Dorian? I already promised you I was all right with it and I don't want you to feel you need to go to bed with me to make sure of it."

Selina sighed. "All right, it's somewhat about building you up before I go to Dorian's, but...I promise I really want to. This isn't something I'm asking out of nervousness or fright or whatever..." She reached out and ran a hand over his bare arm. "I really want you to make love to me."

Elijah smiled and picked her up, setting her on the breakfast bar after cleaning it up. "I wouldn't turn that down," he assured her. "You _are_ wearing underwear, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "Of course. How can you peel them off if I'm not wearing any?"

"Good, he said. "Just checking."

Selina smiled. "I know your rules," she said and peeled off her shirt, showing that she was wearing nothing but a pair of tiny pink panties. "Most of them are dumb, but the 'you must always wear underwear' rule is one I'm more than happy to follow."

"Good," Elijah replied, undoing the zipper on his pants and the buttons on his shirt before sliding her panties down her legs. "Besides...it's not like they never come off, is it?"

He started to kiss her, but she stopped him. "Hey, not fair! All I get is unzipped pants? Why can't we just go into the bedroom and get naked?"

"Because then you'll be late for your meeting with Dorian and as happy as that would make me, it's not good to hold it off," Elijah explained. "And there's another reason too, but I can't tell you that yet."

Her lip jutted out in an adorable pout and he sighed, unbuttoning his shirt so that it hung open, exposing his chest and stomach. That wouldn't give away his tattoo reveal too soon.

She licked her lips as she reached out and gently ran her fingers over his abs. Then he took her hand and kissed the palm, and she grabbed his face and kissed his lips as he picked her up, slipped off her panties, and buried himself inside her while she continued to kiss his face.

"_Gosh_, yes," she cried. "You're so...how do you make me so horny all the time?"

He pulled away for just a minute and grinned as they both panted heavily. "I guess I'm just that good." Then they went back to kissing and thrusting on the counter until a heavily panting Selina draped herself over his shoulder.

"_God_, that was amazing!" She said. "I don't know how you do it!"

He chuckled and moved his hands down her back to cup her bottom, squeezing gently and wishing so hard that he could just pick her up, take her to bed, and lock the door. But then the clock chimed eleven and he sighed, putting his fingers under her chin so that she was looking him in the eye. "I wish you could stay with me," he said. "But if you want to see Gray and get it over with, you might as well do it now. No point in waiting. Go get dressed now before I lose my resolve completely."

"Okay, I guess," she said, then let out a squeak and a giggle as he spanked her before she began walking out of the kitchen. She paused, without turning. "You know if you want me to be less horny, that was _not_ the thing to do!"

Elijah shut his eyes, already regretting what he'd done, and trying to calm himself down. "Don't I know it. Go now, please. Hurry."

"Well, all right," replied, turning this time and noticing the bulge that he was trying so hard to make go away.

"You know, I have a better way to fix that," she said with a wink before continuing on her way out of the kitchen, only to throw a few last words over her shoulder. "I'll show you tonight."

"Yes," Elijah nodded, thinking that after she saw the tattoo, she most certainly would.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting me and Natalie over," Amy told Ellie. "It's been a while. I've been wondering where you went off and disappeared to!"

"I know," Ellie nodded as she set toddler Milo next to Amy's redheaded daughter. Their mothers hoped they would be friends, and were interested to see how this would go. "I didn't mean to just disappear like that. But Lucifer ran off and I went to go get him and then Steve got sneaky and he and Gwen put us in this parallel universe where we met when I was older then when we met the first time, and in school and..."

"Why would he do that?" Amy asked curiously.

Ellie shrugged. "Maybe to prove that we'd be together no matter what and he's always right."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah," Ellie sighed. "I was...I was different in that world. More experienced with everything. He's been nothing but loving since we got back but I wonder...I wonder sometimes if he misses other me!"

Looking for a way to distract Ellie's mind from this ridiculous idea, Amy blurted out, "Astrid and Alistair are getting divorced!"

"What the hell?" Ellie asked, eyes wide. "Why?"

Amy sighed. "They had a fight and separated and now Alistair is living with us because I don't think he knows any other life if he's not with Astrid. It's nice to have meals I don't have to cook and to not have to clean, but sometimes..." she winced.

"But it gives you time to bond with Natalie," Ellie said encouragingly. "That's a good thing."

"She likes Klaus better," Amy sighed. "Doesn't have much use for me."

"I get it," Ellie nodded, then called for her son, who looked at her for a moment then shook his head, saying a polite but brief "no, thank you," and went back to studying Natalie. "Milo's more a daddy's boy himself."

"I can't believe he already got out a 'No thank you'," Amy shook her head in amazement. "These kids grow up so fast!"

"Tell me about it," Ellie nodded. "I've had many kids that way but it still surprises me how fast they grow." She studied them. "They look good together, don't you think?"

"I do," Amy nodded. "Milo's got hair to die for!"

"You're not gonna believe this, or maybe you will," Ellie replied and then leaned in to whisper. "Lucifer actually does it for him in the morning. With hair gel and everything. I asked and he's like, 'No son of mine is walking around with ugly bedhead'!" So I just let it go. It's good for him to be involved."

"I don't blame him," Amy shook her head. "Weird as it is, it needs to be taken care of properly. It looks so nice to run your fingers through."

Then all thoughts of Milo's hair were forgotten as Natalie let out a terrible shriek. Milo had slapped her when she'd tried to take one of his toys.

"Milo, we don't hit people!" Ellie said. "Why didn't you share your toys?"

"Mine," Milo said firmly and clutched the little stuffed elephant to his chest.

Then Amy and Ellie watched in horror as an angry Natalie retaliated, knocking Milo to the ground and grabbing his nicely done hair to drag him across the living room. "Shit," Amy muttered, letting out a rare curse as she tried to pry Natalie's fingers off the chunks of Milo's hair. "Ellie, I am _so_ sorry!"

"They're children," Ellie said as she tried to help. "It's not like he didn't start it."

"Bad girl!" Milo said, trying to glare at Natalie the best he could. "Bad girl!"

When they got Milo free, Amy frowned at her smirking daughter who was even clutching some dark strands in her fist. "What was that?" She asked. "Natalie, that isn't nice!"

Natalie didn't say anything, sticking her thumb in her mouth and staring at her mother.

As Ellie struggled to comfort a crying Milo, he suddenly perked up and began squirming. "Dada!" He cried.

"I should have known," she said and handed Milo to her husband. "Maybe he should stay with you for a bit; he and Natalie seem to want to murder each other."

A grin curved Lucifer's lips as he locked eyes with a giggling Milo. "Is that what's going on?" He asked Milo. "Are you trying to kill Natalie, or is it nonsense?"

"Nonesense!" Milo crowed, liking the sound of the new word.

Lucifer looked at Ellie. "Milo says that's nonsense and I agree with him. I think soon they'll be as close as can be. Best friends, even!"

* * *

Malachai started violently at the knock on the door and instinctively reached for a blanket to cover himself up with in case it was Avery. He wasn't naked or anything, but he didn't want her undressing him with her eyes either. Although, he thought to himself, it would be surprising for her to show her face after all that had happened between them.

Taking a deep breath, he made his way to the door, prepared to tell Avery off

"Avery, we discussed this," he began after pulling the door open. "We-"

"Who's Avery?" Asked his old friend Mikael Mikaelson. "Do I look like an Avery to you?" He paused, poked his head in, and cast a look around. "Don't tell me I'm interrupting something," he said with a grin. "I was just coming to visit my old friend, but if you have other plans..."

"No, no," Malachai shook his head and reached out his hand. "Please come in, dear friend. It's nice to see you. Always nice to see an old friend."

"Old?" Mikael raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we can't deny we both have a gray hair or two."

Mikael sighed. "Believe me, I've noticed." He paused. "May I come in?"

"Oh, sorry," Malachai nodded and gestured for him to come in. "Please, have a seat. Would you like a drink?"

Mikael smirked. "I would, but you know I like more than water."

Malachai smirked back and pressed a button, leading a door to open and a fully stocked bar to pop out. "No problem. What's your poison?"

"Look at all this!" Mikael exclaimed. "You wouldn't have scotch, would you?"

"Of course I would," Malachai nodded.

Mikael looked on in amazement as Malachai poured a small glass for him and a much bigger class for himself. "When did you drink that much?" He asked. "Care to share?"

"No," Malachai shook his head and didn't look up. "Nothing important. I just need it a lot more these days." He slid Mikael's glass over.

"Woman trouble?" Mikael asked knowingly.

"No," Malachai huffed. "Never mind; it's not important."

Mikael grinned, took a large swig of scotch and smacked his lips. "Of course it's important if something is troubling my friend. Go ahead and tell me!"

"It's _nothing,_ all right?" Malachai cried, bringing his glass down hard on the desk and causing the drink to slosh on the wood. "Leave it alone. She's not important." He busily cleaned up the puddle without looking Mikael in the eye.

"Well, whoever _she _is, she's clearly got you worked up," Mikael grinned even wider. "Will you just admit you're having trouble with a woman? You said as much."

"All right, if you're not going to let this go, I'm having trouble with a woman," Malachai confessed. "But remember, I am telling you this under duress."

"Yes, yes," Mikael rolled his eyes and took another drink. "Whatever you say. What's her name? Do I know her?"

"You probably know her name, but I doubt you've actually met," Malachai replied.

"Stop stalling and spit her name out!" Mikael cried impatiently.

"It's Steve and Gwen's daughter, Avery," Malachai got out and lay back in his chair with a hand over his eyes.

Mikael's eyes widened and he spat his drink out all over his clothes. "Have you lost your damn mind?" He cried. "Steve's daughter? What are you messing around with her for?"

Malachai groaned. "But if you feel like you can judge me, you've obviously never seen her; She's all curves and legs and...very persistant. I think even _you_ would have a difficult time holding her off."

"No I would not!" Mikael cried. "A woman like that is a lot of trouble!" He rolled his eyes. "I never pegged you for a fool, but I must admit, it's entertaining to see you in this sort of predicament."

"I'm glad to be a source of entertainment for you," Malachai drawled. "But we can't all be unfeeling as you are."

Mikael made a noise in his throat and they sat in silence for several seconds before he spoke again. "You know, it's...convenient, that Steve's daughter has come up. Because I wanted to talk to you about the returned souls."

"Oh?" Malachai raised an eyebrow. "Many of them came back. Anyone specific you're concerned about?"

"Demons," Mikael confirmed.

"Oh, here we go again!" Malachai groaned. "It seems like every time we visit, I have to listen to you go on and on about how much you hate demons! Isn't it time you gave that a rest? Can't you tell me more about how you hate your daughter in law for instance? That would be a nice change!"

"Well," Mikael groaned. "If you'd like to hear something different, I...I've met a female demon, and..." He pulled on his collar. He could feel himself beginning to break out in sweat.

Malachai sat silently for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. He knew it was rude. He knew it was mean. But he didn't know what else to do. "No...no way," he managed to spit out at last. "You...you fell in love with a demon woman?"

"Never say that again!" Mikael roared. "I did not 'fall in love' with a demon woman! I suppose you want to die?"

Malachai smirked. "Kill me if you want, but at least I'll die happy knowing that you fell in love with a is she? Is she someone who came back? What's her name? Let me try and guess..." then a light-bulb came on in his brain. "Oh, _no! _It's not-"

"Don't say it!" Mikael demanded. "Don't mention her name!"

"It's-"

"Stop-"

"It's-"

"I mean it-"

"Sybil! It's her, isn't it?"

Mikael growled. "Why would it be? I can't stand her!"

"Of course it is! She's gorgeous, a vision on two legs. Even if you can't stand her, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to have sex with her."

"Mind Steve's daughter and don't talk about Sybil that way!" Mikael cried.

"See!" Malachai grinned. "I _knew_ it was her! I knew you loved her. You wouldn't defend her that way if you didn't!"

"What? Why can't I just defend someone without there being any silly feelings involved? I do have some gentlemanly instincts you know!"

Malachai snorted again. "Thank you for that, Mikael. I haven't laughed so much in ages!"

Frowning deeply, Mikael crossed his arms and waited for Malachai to finish having his laugh. "Are you done?" He asked at last.

"It depends," Malachai shot back. "Do you have anything else funny to say? If so, let's get it all out now."

"No, what I have to say is very serious," Mikael said. "There's...something strange about those who came back."

"Strange how?" Malachai asked, sobering.

"Well, I was with Sybil and then all of a sudden, she...she disappeared!"

"That's incredible!" Malachai exclaimed. "I mean, I don't know if it's more incredible than the fact that she was with you in the first place, but..why _was_ she with you in the first place?"

"Why wouldn't she be with me?" Mikael asked. "And you better wipe that foolish smirk off your face!"

Malachai ignored this and shook his head. "I never thought I'd see the day..."

"Focus!" Mikael demanded. "Sybil disappeared! Completely disappeared! What do you make of that?"

Malachai sobered up. "I...I don't quite know what to make of that," he shrugged. "Truly, I've never heard of anything like it. But I can ask Steve and Avery. Maybe they'll know. I'll be as interested as you are to figure out what's going on."

"All right, but you better tell me," Mikael warned with narrowed eyes. "Don't you 'forget' and keep everything to yourself."

"Oh, I wouldn't cheat my friend that way," Malachai replied, pushing his glass closer. "Maybe you should have another sip of this. It seems you've forgotten it."

* * *

Selina took a deep breath as she set her feet down in front of the door of Dorian's penthouse, and once she had knocked, she hoped it would be him who answered and not their angry son. Luckily, just as she'd hoped, it was Dorian's face smiling back at her when the door opened. She was relieved he was happy. This would be much easier to get through because of that.

"Selina!" He said. Then his face darkened a little. "Are you all right? Has something terrible happened with you and Elijah? Do I need to call the police?"

"No, no!" Selina shook her head. "I'm not in trouble! I just...I think we need to talk. May I come in?"

"Yes," Dorian let out a breath and was smiling again as he ushered her inside. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then he spoke. "Hello, darling."

"Hello!" She smiled back and hugged him hard. He was a good hugger. Not as good as Elijah but a close second. When they pulled apart, she shook her head. "I'm sorry about how I acted at the penthouse. I was just...so surprised to see you back and I didn't know what to do...so many emotions and all..."

"It's okay," Dorian said, moving some hair out of her eyes. "Don't worry about it; I was shocked myself when I came back. Why don't you sit down? Would you like a drink? A vodka and cranberry perhaps?"

Selina's hand automatically went to her belly, a motion he couldn't have missed. "Just water, thanks," she said and took a seat at the table. He brought a water for her and a glass of wine for himself and then smiled at her. "So...what did you want to talk about?"

"Well," Selina cleared her throat and looked around, stalling. "The...the house still looks familiar."

"Yeah," Dorian nodded. "I just took the sheets off the furniture."

"Have you...talked to Arthur since you got back?" Selina asked. "I tried to call him and tell him, but he won't talk to me. Not that I blame him." She sighed and took a long drink of water, enough to make her cheeks puff up before she swallowed. "He hasn't said a word to me since the bitter words we exchanged the day Elijah and I got married last."

Dorian sighed. "And it appears the anger he felt then is still festering."

Selina nodded. "I'm not blaming him," she said. "I'm not...not wanting to rush a reunion or anything. I hurt him and if want he wants is for me to leave him alone, then...I won't get in the way of that. I know what it feels like to think you've been wronged by a parent and want them to suffer for it. When Daddy married Christine, I just...I was really angry. I hated that he thought he could be happy when he'd messed me up so bad." She sighed.

"Yes, but...you have a good relationship with your father now, don't you?" Dorian pointed out. "You learned that you could have a relationship with him _along_ with everything else. Arthur will find that out too, someday. He'll realize that even though we're adults, we're not perfect, and if he wants to have a relationship with you, it'll always be there, even if it's not necessarily what he always envisioned."

"I can't wait for that day," Selina sighed. "Despite what he thinks, I love him. I just...I want to be his mother."

"Speaking of being someone's mother," Dorian got out, "pregnant again? Why else would you be having water when there are so many tastier options?" The second sentence dripped with sarcasm." He paused. "I suppose your Lord and Master is thrilled.

Selina's eyes widened. "Did the water really give me away?" She asked.

"Even if it hadn't, even if you hadn't touched your belly...I would have known," he said. "I've always been able to read you like an open book, Selina."

"He's very happy about it, Dorian," Selina confirmed. "And we're very much in love."

"I see," Dorian replied, his voice full of sadness that he made no effort to disguise, although he cast his eyes down.

"Oh, but you'll always have a special place in my heart," she tried to assure him. Tears were in her eyes, some of which fell onto the carpet. "I'll always love you; just not the way I love Elijah."

"He loves you very much," Dorian told her. "Just as much as you love him."

"I...yes," Selina nodded. "I...I don't understand why...I cheated on you. You didn't deserve that! I would think you'd be happy I was moving on to someone else. That it freed you up to give your heart to someone more worthy than me."

"I don't care about that," Dorian told her, taking her hand. "Let's bury it in the past. You don't have to worry about me, though. I understand that your choice is made and I don't hold it against you. You're doing what you think is right for you. You chose a man who loves you very much."

"And so do you..."

"I can't deny it," Dorian admitted. "Regardless of all that's happened, I will love you always."

"Maybe one day you'll meet someone _better_ to you than me," Selina said. "Maybe you-"

"Don't!" Dorian interrupted.

"Sorry," Selina apologized, lapsing into silence and drinking her water. When the glass was empty, she stood up. "Well, I've said what I came here to say," she told him. "I...I don't see any reason to be here longer."

"No," Dorian shook his head. "Let me show you out." He led her to the door, opened it, and as he watched her go, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his hand disappear, making him wonder if her loss was making him die all over again.

* * *

"Thank you for taking care of me," Astrid told her daughter as Helene brought her a cup of tea. "You're so sweet to do this. You really didn't have to."

Helene shrugged. "Well, you don't seem to be feeling well, and I figure after the big disappointment I've been, I should step up a little, shouldn't I?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes, trying to show her mother how sorry she was. "Stupid me. What was I thinking, throwing my whole life away for a werewolf?"

Astrid grinned behind her daughter's back before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Now, now. If you're going to ruin your life, at least you did it with a prince!"

Helene rolled her eyes. "_Prince Ludovic_. What a bunch of bull. I can't believe he didn't tell me right away. That's the sort of thing you _tell _someone if you care about them."

Astrid took a sip of tea, and hugged her daughter close. "Werewolves always throw you for a loop don't they?" She knew her daughter. Helene only got this frustrated when she lost control of something like her feelings. She clearly loved Ludovic and hated herself for it, even though, Astrid thought, they were good for each other. Sensing her daughter would mope if she didn't distract her, she cleared her throat. "You know, sometimes we have to keep secrets from people we love. I, for one, am currently keeping from your father that I'm pregnant."

"What?" Helene asked, wide eyed. "Did you cheat? Is it someone from the Council? What's his name? Why would you _do_ that?"

"I didn't cheat," Astrid promised. "You're going to have a younger sibling soon. I assume you don't want me to go into more detail than that?"

"No," Helene shook her head. "No, thank you; it's not necessary. I believe you." She paused. "But why aren't you telling him? That could be just the thing to end this crappy divorce business!"

"Because I...I think this is something we have to work through until it's finished," Astrid replied. "In my heart, I know that your father and I aren't _actually_ going to get divorced. I feel it. But if I...if I pushed and told him about all this when he was still mad...that's not good for the child." She stopped and shook her head. "No, I'm going to let him figure it out himself. I know I won't be able to hide it forever."

"And what...what will you do when the baby comes?" Helene asked. "You're actually going to raise it correctly, right? Give it your time and everything? You don't want to end up with _another_ kid who has a record because you were too busy working."

"We'll...we'll figure something out," Astrid assured her. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, although..." she let out a deep breath. "I would be an absolute idiot if I didn't understand why you were."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Helene leaned against her mother. "I...I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. And how I hurt you and Daddy. I don't know what I was thinking, I just..."

"You were hurting," Astrid told her. "You were hurting and you thought that making someone else hurt just as much would make it better. You weren't the first to think that."

"I...yes, I guess," Helene nodded. "It's all so _stupid_. Adrian and I have had our ups and downs over the years, but now...I have no idea why I pinned so many hopes on him. In a way, he's just as messed up as me!"

"You're right," Astrid sighed. "I've always wondered that too."

"I guess," Helene sighed. "I guess I came down too hard. I thought that since I was always 'fixing' things for people, prompted or not, there should be someone in my life who does the same for me. Who would be my partner and always have time for me, and...have a big family and live happily ever after."

"And you didn't want to be patient and wait for the right person, so you latched onto the first boy to come along," Astrid sighed.

"Well, I was very lonely, thank you very much!" Helene replied. "And it's easy for you to be critical. You met Daddy right away and didn't have to wade through a bunch of losers!"

"Oh, I have dated losers, thank you," Astrid told her. "Don't forget that your father and I haven't always been together."

"Because you left him," Helene said. "You thought your work was more important than being with him. And you knew he couldn't leave Klaus. It was all up to you."

"Yeah," Astrid nodded. "You know, I...I never thought of it that way. You're right," she sighed. "He's accused me of always putting work first and maybe...maybe he's right."

"But speaking of that...speaking of work...do you think my bad behavior is gonna ruin my life?" Helene asked.

"Not if you aren't foolish and stubborn about it," Astrid said. "I know you hate the idea but whatever amnesty the werewolves are willing to grant you, take it."

Helene sighed. "Fine. I'll think about it."

"You'll do it," Astrid said firmly. "Oh, and you won't breathe a word about my condition to your father."

"Fine," Helene sighed. "I'll lie for you and give up my freedom so you're not disgraced. Would you like some more tea?"

* * *

"Oh!"

Alistair gave a bad start when he opened the door to his wife's house and found his daughter sitting in his favorite leather chair, one leg crossed over the other, and glaring at him. He had meant for this to be a nice visit, but now he wasn't sure it would be.

"Helene!" He said. "It's been so long! How have you been?"

"Since I found out about you and mom's stupid divorce, not so good!" She cried. "What are you thinking? You love each other! You waited for each other for _years_, found one another again, and got married. How can that lead to a divorce?"

Alistair shrugged. "Well, I'm sorry," he sighed. "I was hoping it would last this time. That we could maybe settle down and have a big family. But clearly it will always be the Council that's her first love and it's about time I learned I shouldn't stand in her way."

Helene rolled her eyes, wanting to blurt out the pregnancy news, but she had promised her mother she would keep the secret. "Well, I still think it's incredibly stupid, but if that's what you want...it's still dumb!" She began stomping around the room while Alistair quickly took her seat. Then the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that is?" Alistair asked. "Dear, since you're up and stomping around, would you grab it?"

"Sure," Helene replied automatically and went to grab the door. Then she opened it and saw Ludovic's grinning face for two seconds before slamming the door shut.

"Who is it?" Alistair asked.

"It's me, Ludovic!" He called. "Sir, would you tell your daughter to open this door?"

"I would, but I don't know any Ludovic," she said. "Go away!"

"Are you serious?" Ludovic asked.

"Is someone talking?" Helene asked her father. "I don't hear anything. It must be the wind. Better not open the door in case a storm is coming!"

Although he felt bad for Ludovic, he couldn't help but snort at his daughter's antics. Intrigued to see what Ludovic would do, he waited and did nothing to get the door open.

In response, Ludovic began to pound on the door, yell, scream, sing...make types of racket, which disturbed Helene as she tried to read. Finally, she growled in frustration. "Daddy, get that, would you? He's not gonna shut up until someone does. Royals have no respect for anyone, do they?"

Finally, Alistair opened the door with a flourish. "I apologize, Your Highness. Please come in."

"Thank you," Ludovic inclined his head to Alistair and then his eyes landed on Helene. He strode over to her and bared his teeth. "You are such a brat! Have you always been this way?"

Helene didn't look up. "I'm sorry, what did you expect from me? Did you want me to get down on my knees in front of you? Kiss your hands or feet?"

"Oh, I'm not here because I want to be," he told her. "I just came to tell you the deal my parents are willing to offer you."

"Why should I care about this stupid deal?" Helene asked. "What gives your parents the right to think they can run my life?"

"Because it will keep you alive!" Ludovic yelled in exasperation. "You're going to take it whether you like it or not!"

Helene scoffed and shook her head. "Whatever. I don't give a damn!"

Ludovic growled, taking her chin in his hands. "If you accept the deal from my parents, we'll be able to get married, keep the kids safe, and all charges will be dropped! You'll get your life back!"

"But on your parents' terms!" Helene reminded him. "And what the hell kind of life is that? I don't accept! Go away!"

In desperation, Ludovic turned to Alistair. "Your her father," he said. "Can't you do something? Tell her to stop being crazy!"

"Helene," Alistair said firmly, "why don't you reconsider? Please take the deal."

"Will you reconsider divorcing Mom?" Helene asked.

"Well you obviously haven't asked your mother why she's sleeping with your ex-husband," Alistair smirked.

"Oh, my god, what?" Helene froze, her jaw dropped in shock.

Ludovic burst out laughing. "At least he's staying in the family; that's a smart move!"

"Will you shut up and stay out of this?" Helene snapped at him. Then she seized upon her mother, who had just come in after waking up from a nap. "What the hell is all this?" She cried.

"What?" Astrid asked groggily.

"Marry me and I'll shut up!" Ludovic told Helene.

"Why are you having sex with Malachai?" Helene yelled at her mother. "Have you lost your freaking mind?"

Astrid's mind was much clearer now. She blushed and shook her head. "It's not true!" She mouthed. "It's not true!"

"Cat got your tongue, Astrid?" Alistair sneered.

"Malachai and I are just friends!" Astrid shouted in exasperation.

"Oh, _really_?" Alistair muttered, arms crossed. He didn't believe her.

As Helene worked all this through her mind, it finally all came together. "Well, Malachai is a free man, and you want to get a divorce," she told her father. "So if they want to be together..." She shrugged.

"_What?_" Alistair howled. "You have to be kidding me!"

"Hey, it's all right," Ludovic tried to reassure him. "You wanna go out and forget those two? I'm buying!"

"What a good idea!" Alistair agreed. "There's a marvelous pub nearby! It'll give me a chance to get to know my new son-in-law."

"Music to my ears," Ludovic smiled. "I'll go start the car!"

"Forget it, Daddy!" Helene cried. "I'm not marrying him! Mind your own damn business!"

"Maybe we could have a double wedding!" Alistair suggested. "You and Ludovic and your mother and Malachai!"

"Fuck you!" Astrid spat at him. She was really at the end of her rope now.

"You wish!" Alistair smirked. Then he blew her a kiss and headed to Ludovic's car, leaving two very angry women behind him.

* * *

Elijah was sitting on the couch in the living room, gripping the arms hard. He turned the television on and off, flipped through magazines and threw them on the floor, and looked at the clock repeatedly. Where _was_ she? It felt like Selina had been gone for _ages_! How long did it take to break up with a man?

He paused, trying to stop the images that flooded into his head. Maybe Selina had wanted to give Dorian a memorable goodbye...

But just as it all began to be too much, the door opened, he heard the thud of both her shoes as they hit the floor, and then..._she_ appeared.

"Are you okay?" She asked, coming to sit in his lap. "I hope you weren't worried. Were you about to send a search party?"

"No," Elijah chuckled weakly. "No, no I was not."

She kissed him soundly. "You don't have to worry. He took it well." She sighed, running her fingers through Elijah's hair as his hand went up her thigh. "It was nice to be able to end things with him in an..._honorable_ way, I guess. But I'm happy to be back in your arms."

"You are?" Elijah asked. He was still a little surprised to hear her say it. And overjoyed too.

"Of course," Selina nodded. "You're the love of my life and you always will be." She then let out a squeal as he picked her up and carried her out of the room.

"Just for that, I have a little surprise for you," he grinned.

"Wow!" Selina grinned. "Does it involve taking off your pants?"

"Well...not exactly, but...knowing you, they'll come off soon after," he said with a wink.

"Oh?" Selina grinned, kissing him soundly. She was very intrigued.

He sat her down on their bed, then stood at the foot with his back to her. "Are you giving me a good look at your butt?" She asked. "It's a good view!"

"Just a minute," Elijah told her and removed his shirt, that was still unbuttoned. "Notice anything new?"

"Is there something?" Selina asked. "I can't stop looking at your butt."

"Trust me, you want to," Elijah replied.

So Selina tore her eyes away and looked up his back, letting out a squeak when she saw what was on his shoulder. "A tattoo!" She cried. "My gosh, you got a tattoo!"

It wasn't anything terribly original, just a red heart with the letters E and S in fancy script, but apparently she liked it, just as he hoped she would. "I know it's nothing exciting, but..."

"No, I love it!" She said, bounding off the bed, and grabbing his hand as she undressed down to her underwear before grabbing him and kissing him all over his face. "I love it, I love it, I love it!"

He smiled as his hands went down her side and pushed her panties down while she undid his zipper, giggling when she saw he wasn't wearing anything under his jeans.

"You were well-prepared," she said.

"Of course," he smiled. "I know you well enough by now. And I needed to show you what it means to be my woman!"

Selina smiled back. "Oh, make my day," she winked.

For a minute, his gaze became serious. "Are you feeling all right?" He asked.

"Yes," Selina nodded. "I swear."

"Good," Elijah nodded and kissed her soundly. He picked her up, continuing to kiss her furiously as her legs wrapped around his waist. Soon they fell onto the bed and her arms went around him, holding him close as he buried himself inside her.

"Yes," she cried. "Harder! Harder!" Her fingers threaded through his hair and even pulled at it a little bit as he paused to gently bite each one of her nipples.

"Good golly!" She said. "If I wasn't pregnant already!"

After she climaxed, he held her for what seemed like ages before setting her back down on the mattress and looking into her eyes as his hands roamed over every inch of her body. "I love you," he said firmly. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I do. Do you know that I love _you_? I know I don't say it as often as I should."

"Neither of us do," Elijah sighed. He kissed her again, gently this time, first on the lips and then on her belly. "But we can change that. We have all the time in the world. We have forever."

"Yeah, we do," Selina agreed. "You're stuck with me forever, Elijah Mikaelson."

Elijah laughed. "I don't mind," he said. "As long as you don't mind being stuck with me."

"Nope," Selina shook her head, smiling and hugging him close. "Not a bit."


	33. Every Breath You Take

"All right," Elijah said as Selina shut the car door with her hip. "Since you have one baby and I have two, _you're_ the one getting the door."

"Well, of course!" Selina replied, leading him inside.

"I can't believe you convinced me to take care of triplets!" He sighed. "This is going to be madness!"

"I don't see what the problem is," Selina shook her head as they set the babies down on the breakfast bar. "You know we've had lots of children. Another one is coming and of course, Remiel will have little Lucas any day now. This is practice!"

"I don't _need_ practice," Elijah grunted. "I need peace and quiet before the baby storm hits. I need all the energy I can get!"

"And you'll have it," Selina promised and kissed him. "It's only for twenty-four hours; just so Adrian and Eloise can have a little rest. And _look_ at them." She grinned down at the babies in their baskets. "It's not so bad; they're cute, right?"

Elijah grinned as he looked down at them too. "Well, yes," he said, reaching out to tickle their bellies. "I guess they _are_ beautiful!"

"And you would know," Selina grinned. "You know a beautiful woman when you see one."

"Yes," Elijah grinned, leaning forward to kiss her. "One in particular...with pretty blue eyes."

But just as their lips touched, one of the babies began crying, with her sisters not far behind.

Then they looked up and saw a sleepy Remiel drag herself into the room. "Hello, Remiel," Selina greeted. "Were you napping? Did the babies wake you up? I'm sorry."

"No, I just need a drink," Remiel replied. "Or food or something that will make me forget how large and swollen I am." Then she turned. "Did you say the babies are here?" She grinned and came over to them. "Yes!" She said and waved. "Hello, cute babies!"

"Wow," Ricky remarked, coming up behind Remiel and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Three babies. That's a lot to handle at once. Are you sure you can?"

"Oh, of course!" Selina nodded. "How hard can it be? You feed 'em, you change 'em, they go to sleep, and there you go. Easy peasy."

"You think that," Elijah told her, thinking that she had _clearly_ forgotten all the work that had gone into getting their own triplets through babyhood. "But ninety-nine percent of the time, it doesn't work that way."

"Oh, will you shush and stop worrying?" Selina asked. "Your brother is coming to lend us a hand."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Elijah just grinned and shook his head. "Well, look at that! We speak of him and he appears." He opened the door and found himself face to face with his brother, who was holding Natalie.

"Natalie, go meet your uncle," Klaus said, handing her off to his brother before Elijah could say a word.

"'Lijah!" Natalie got out and buried her head in Elijah's shoulder.

"Hello, Natalie," Elijah told her, and then kissed the top of her head before eying his brother. "You know, we weren't really expecting any more children."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that," Klaus said, picking up a baby and walking around with her. "I meant to come alone, but Amy had a last second appointment and couldn't take her so I had no choice."

"Oh, it doesn't matter," Selina smiled and came to greet Natalie. "The more the merrier." She paused and smiled at the tiny redhead. "Hello, Natalie."

Natalie looked at her for a few seconds and then buried her head in Elijah's shoulder again. "No," she said.

"Don't be offended," Klaus told Selina. "She prefers men to women at the moment. Doesn't even really give Amy a chance.

"Oh, I know how that feels," Selina replied. "Don't we all?" As she said this, she winked at Remiel, who blushed and kept her eyes on her feet before getting some cookies for Natalie, who accepted them eagerly.

After Remiel finished her juice and an egg, a wave of tiredness hit her and she lay her head down on the table.

"Are you all right?" Ricky asked her. "Do you feel sick?" He pushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear as she tried to sit up again.

"No, I'm just tired," she said. "I think I'll go back to sleep."

"Sure," Ricky nodded. "And I'll come with you in case you need anything." He looked at his grandparents and the babies. "Is that all right? Or would you like me to stay and help?"

"Oh, please go," Selina said. "We'll be all right."

* * *

"Did the babies wake you up?" Ricky asked Remiel as he led her back to bed and pushed some strands of hair out of her eyes. "I know you'd be too nice to say so to Grandma's face but you can tell me."

"Well, it's not their fault," Remiel shrugged. "They're babies." She yawned. "I guess I was more tired than I realized. I think I want to just rest." She gave him a shy smile. "Care to tuck me in?"

"Always," Ricky replied with a smile and gave her a small peck on the cheek before throwing blankets over her. She smiled back, caressing his chin and cheeks. "You really are amazing, you know that? Did you ever think we would be this way?"

"No," Ricky shook his head. "Much less that I'd be good at it." Then his eyes widened as Remiel froze, eyes wide. "What?" He asked. "You're white as a sheet! In fact, I can't tell the difference!"

"You're really just full of compliments, aren't you?" She asked, wincing and growling while trying not to give in to all the pain she was feeling.

"I'm not teasing, I'm concerned!" Ricky insisted. "What's wrong?"

Wincing, she asked him to help her sit up. Then they noticed the big wet spot on the fitted sheet and water dripping off the side of the mattress. "Shit," Ricky muttered.

"Yes," Remiel nodded. "I guess Lucas is ready to make his entrance!"

"Just...just lie down," Ricky said. "I'll go get Grandma. It will be okay!"

"Are you sure?" Remiel called. "Does she know how to deliver babies?"

"Well she's had a lot of them, so I would think so," Ricky tried to reassure her.

"All right," Remiel replied and then yelled. "What other choice do we have?"

"Yeah," Ricky sighed and ran toward the kitchen, pausing just by it. It was obvious that the other adults were struggling to deal with all the children. The last thing his grandmother needed was news of one more. If he had to deliver Lucas himself, he would. If there wasn't a quiet moment where he could get his grandmother's attention, that's what he'd have to do.

* * *

"More cookies please!" Natalie got out after shoveling a bunch into her mouth and leaving the table covered with crumbs.

"Just a minute, sweetie," Selina said as she tried to comfort Celine, who was very upset. Elijah and Klaus weren't having much better luck with Michelle and Laurelle.

Just then, the doorbell rang. As he had the baby that was closest to calm (although that wasn't saying much) Elijah went to get the door, surprised to see Lucifer on the other side with Milo in his arms. "Great, more babies!" He groaned.

"This is _not_ a baby!" Lucifer cried. "This is my son, Milo!"

"I don't see the difference, but come in if you want," Elijah said, too tired to fight him more. "But it's a war zone. Selina decided to give Adrian and Eloise a break for the day so we're watching triplets and Klaus also brought Natalie for a visit."

"Look, Milo, your friend is here!" Lucifer said to his son. "You can play with her while I go visit your aunt."

"So _that's_ why you're here," Elijah said. "How surprising."

"Why?" Lucifer asked. "Remiel _is_ my sister."

Meanwhile, Milo had spotted the cookies, and Natalie had spotted Milo. "Mine," she said, trying to hide the cookies from Milo's view. "My cookies!"

"Share!" Milo said, reaching for the plate, only to get face full of milk when Natalie threw her cup at him.

"That's not very nice!" Lucifer said, his eyes glowing red as he picked Natalie up by the collar of her shirt, her little legs dangling in the air. "Apologize."

"No!" Natalie shook her head, thrashing wildly. "My cookies! Mine!"

"Can I have?" Milo asked, looking appealingly at his father.

"Of course," Lucifer nodded. "Take a couple. But not all of them. I don't want your mummy to accuse me of making you sick."

"Okay," Milo nodded, then came to stand in front of Natalie, eating the cookies slowly so he could be sure she saw him do it.

"All right, all right," Selina said. "Milo's had his vengeance, now how about you put Natalie down...please, Lucifer?"

"But...you saw what this little miscreant did to Milo!" Lucifer cried. "She spilled milk all over him!"

"He tried to take stuff from her without asking nicely," Selina reminded him. "I'd say he got off easy. Now...put her down."

"Fine," Lucifer rolled his eyes and handed Natalie to a glaring Klaus. "For peace, I suppose."

Soon after, when Selina was sure there wouldn't be any more fighting between the toddlers for at least a few minutes, she sat down and took a deep breath. Her butt had been on the chair for hardly a minute when Ricky made his move.

"Grandma, you have to come to our room, quick! The baby's coming!"

"What?" Selina asked, wide eyed. "Oh, dear Steve, not _now!_" She quickly handed Celine to Lucifer. "Watch her, would you? Thanks!"

"I really...she's not mine and I can't..."

"Suck it up!" Selina called over her shoulder. "This is an emergency!"

Lucifer groaned and swore under his breath as the baby stared back at him. "Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't do it," he warned her. "Just don't."

"What's that, Daddy?" Milo asked and started to show an interest in Celine.

"This is...this is a baby," Lucifer replied, sitting down and breathing a sigh of relief that all the little girl was doing was yawning and falling asleep. "Be gentle with her. We don't want her to wake up."

Natalie took advantage of Milo's interest in Celine to steal from his cookie pile. Milo noticed and let out a terrible yell, which of course led to all three babies screaming like banshees while Milo and Natalie wrestled on the floor and ground bits of cookie into Elijah's nice new carpet, which was something he noticed immediately.

"All right, you two stop!" He said. "Get up and separate. You're both in time out!"

"You can't put my son in time out!" Lucifer told Elijah.

"Well, were you going to do anything about the fact that your son is clearly misbehaving?" Elijah asked. "If you're not going to make the effort, don't be mad at someone else for stepping up.

"Natalie, what are you doing?" Klaus asked as Natalie began picking up crumbs off the floor with her fingers and putting them in her mouth. "You don't want to do that!"

"Whatever gets the crumbs off the floor suits me," Elijah told his brother.

"Oh, come on, brother, she's not an animal," Klaus said as he set Michelle her basket to get Natalie up off the floor. "I mean, at least not at the moment."

Elijah gave him a look. "Clean the crumbs out of my carpet," he said. "The vacuum cleaner is in the hall closet."

"Fine," Klaus sighed. "But you know it means you have to watch another baby. I hope you don't mind that."

* * *

"Does it usually take this long to have a baby?" A worried Ricky asked Selina. He was pacing around the bedroom and trying to ignore the sound of Remiel's terrible screams of pain. "I came and got you because I thought that with all the pain she was in, Lucas was gonna pop out immediately!"

"Well, the first babies usually take the longest and yes, it can take a while," Selina told him. "If...if it's stressing you out, you can go somewhere else until it's all over. You wouldn't be the first." She knew he'd refuse, but she wanted him to know he had the option and it wasn't a shameful thing.

"No," Ricky shook his head and came to take Remiel's hand. "I won't leave her. Something is wrong. I know it in my guts. Can't you do something, Grandma?"

"Everything is going to be fine," Selina tried to reassure him. "I made Steve promise on pain of death that nothing would happen to Remiel or Lucas."

"Selina, where's Ricky?" Remiel asked, so distressed that she didn't even seem to realize he was right beside her.

"Here next to you," Selina told her. "Holding your hand."

Ricky was trying not to cry. Was this what it had been like when he was born? Had his father felt this anguish watching his mother deliver him, knowing that it wouldn't end well? For once, he understood what had happened with his parents, even if he didn't like it.

"Ricky," Remiel got out, moving the sheet to expose her hip with its tattoo. "Look what I did. Do you like it?"

"Yes," Ricky nodded, noticing the heart with all their names on it. "I love it."

"Yes," Remiel nodded. "I marked myself forever with the names of the man I love and our son." She paused and took a deep breath. "And just...just know that if I don't survive this, I'll be looking down on you and Lucas from Heaven with love. You'll never be without me."

"Don't say that," Ricky told her. "Don't say you're going to die. I know it hurts but the doctor...the doctor said everything was going well!"

"Well, now it doesn't feel like it!" Remiel said. "I think I'm going to die!"

"Shit," Selina muttered under her breath. She felt sure that Remiel was exaggerating because she still had faith in Steve's promise, even though she hadn't truly followed any sort of religion since she was a human ten year old and Uncle Andrew had been killed. But just to be safe, she thought it would be best to warn Lucifer just in case something _did_ happen to his sister.

Head hung low, she headed into the living room again. When Lucifer saw her, he stood up. "So is it done then? Has the boy been born?"

"No," Selina shook her head. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about and things will right themselves soon enough but it's a bit slow going at the moment. I'm gonna...I'm gonna see if my grandmother's notes have any suggestions. I brought them from my mother's house and typed them up when I found out Remiel was pregnant."

"Do you think she's going to die?" Lucifer asked.

"Well, your dad promised she wouldn't," Selina replied. "So it depends on how much you trust Him."

Lucifer scoffed. "I think you know the answer to that."

"Is there anything we can do?" Elijah asked.

"Call Junior, maybe?" Klaus suggested.

"I don't think that'll do any good," Selina sighed. "I be going back to the room now to see if anything's changed. Hopefully it has."

* * *

When she got back to the room, she found Ricky on the bed with Remiel, positioned between her legs to catch the baby as he gave her encouraging comments, even though she was crying softly.

"Come on," he was saying. "I know it hurts but you are a badass warrior woman, and you can do this! You can deliver this baby!"

Remiel then gave a big yell and pushed hard, and then Ricky noticed a head. "Okay, I see a head," he said. "I think I'll get out of the way now..."

"Good," Selina said and got a towel, sighing with relief, her tears matching Remiel's as they both heard the baby cry and Selina wrapped him up in a towel so he could meet his mother. "You wanna say 'Hi' to Lucas?" She asked.

"Hi, Lucas," Remiel said, reaching out to touch his head. "Thank you for not killing me. I appreciate it very much. It's easier to love you since I'm not dead."

"AWWWW!" Selina smiled, her hands clasped against her chest. "That is so sweet! I think I'm gonna cry again!" She did, then wiped her eyes. "Now...can I introduce your son to everybody and let them know that you're not dead?" Selina asked.

"Of course," Remiel told her. "Now I think I want to sleep."

"You do that," Ricky told her and took her hand after Selina got a good grip on Lucas. "And I'll be right here with you."

"You always have been," Remiel smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "And I don't expect that to ever change."

When Selina arrived in the living room, she saw a scene of madness. Lucifer, Klaus, and Elijah had evidently given up on trying to discipline Milo and Natalie and were instead doing the best they could to try and calm the triplets which was not going well. They all looked like _they_ were gonna cry too.

Selina whistled and immediately the crying stopped and even the toddlers stopped pulling each other's hair and covering each other with crumbs and frosting for Selina to make her announcement.

"It may have been a rough start, but...everything went well and I want to take this time to introduce you all to Lucas Smith Mikaelson. Lucifer, you want to come see your nephew?"

"I suppose," Lucifer replied and came forward. "So, my sister...she's all right?"

"Yes," Selina nodded. "She handled very well. Go see her. I think she'd like that."

"Is...is he going to stay here, then?" Lucifer asked her. "Lucas, I mean? Because you might be dealing with a child who has wings. Dad spared my children because of my own aversion to them until such time as they could make the choice themselves, but I don't think the same could be said for any of my siblings' children."

"Thanks for the warning," Selina said. "It's definitely something to think about."

He winked. "What sort of friend would I be if I didn't warn you about that?"

"Go see your sister," Selina repeated.

* * *

Lucifer wasn't sure how glad Remiel would be to see him. If they'd ever been close, it hadn't been for a long time, and she'd held his wife and his family in contempt, with the exception of Valerie, who she'd taken under her wing to guide. He reached the bedroom door and knocked.

"Sorry if you don't want me to come in," he called. "Selina said you wanted to see me, but I wasn't sure."

"Please come in," Remiel said.

So he entered and was surprised when she motioned for him to come forward and sit on the bed. "Well...this is unexpected," he remarked.

Remiel sighed. "I know," she said. "It surprises me too. I know I've been terrible. To you, to Eleanor...to all your children except Valerie because despite the fact that she shares some of your more repulsive habits, she's also the most responsible, honorable child you have." She paused. "I never thought Father would do to me what he did to you. I saw it as a punishment that you deserved. That's why I was mean I guess." She let out a breath. "And I'm sorry. I understand if you don't feel like you want to help me with what my life will be right now, but...if you could give me a hint or two...I'd really appreciate it."

Lucifer chuckled. "I'm both touched and shocked that you're asking me for advice. But really...there's no perfect way to do it. With your own skills you could probably manage a child better than I ever did. Pretend that Lucas is a soldier and you're going into battle. Does that help?"

"I...I think," Remiel nodded, eyes narrowed. "It's a start, anyway."

"Good," Lucifer nodded. "Now...you need to get your rest. I'm surprised you're still awake, honestly. After all our children, it took at least a couple of hours for Eleanor to stay awake."

Remiel nodded and leaned her head against the pillow. "You're right, brother," she said, her eyes slowly closing. "I think I need to go to sleep."

"Well, good night, sister," Lucifer told her. "Congratulations, and good luck."

* * *

"Just to warn you, now that I've sat down, I'm not getting up from this sofa until your mother brings the girls back," Eloise grunted as she sat down heavily. "Oh, it feels so good to just be able to sit!"

"Tell me about it," Adrian nodded, running his fingers through her hair. Then he just smiled at her.

"What?" Eloise asked. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Sorry," Adrian shook his head. "I just...I can't believe how beautiful and perfect you are!"

Eloise snorted and burst into laughter. "It's...it's a nice sentiment, don't get me wrong," she said. "But have...have you gone blind? I've still got my baby fat, I haven't really and truly showered in who knows how long...I'm a mess!"

Adrian just shook his head, a grin still on his lips. "You know I'd be more than happy to help with the shower, but that would lead to things that Sean said we're not supposed to do until you've recovered from having babies. Not that that stops me from _thinking_ about how much I want to make love to you for hours, but..."

"Yeah," Eloise groaned. "I hate that too. But...I suppose it's for my own good."

He put a hand on either side of her face. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me," he told her.

She blushed. "Well, you're pretty handsome yourself," she said. "I guess I'm really lucky!"

Adrian chuckled and put a finger under her chin to bring her eyes up. "Why are you blushing?" He asked.

"Well, it's just that...I never thought you would love me this way," Eloise explained. "Much less want to make love to me for hours."

"I...when you first came into my life, I didn't think I would either," Adrian replied. "There you were, this helpless little thing and I...I'd never really took to children. I wanted to scream, yell, send you to the orphanage, or...(in my darkest thoughts) put you in the garbage or something and hope someone better suited to parenting than I was would find you. But then..."

"Then what?" Eloise asked, not at all offended by his admission. "What changed?"

He sighed. "I discovered that I could raise you my own way and it wouldn't harm you. In fact, you really seemed to like it. So I grew to love you very much, and now...now I guess I would die for you."

"You better not," Eloise told him with a chuckle. "I'm not raising three babies by myself!" She paused. "I mean, I could, but I wouldn't want to. I love you, Adrian Mikaelson. So much. I love our life, and I love our daughters."

Now it was Adrian's turn to blush. Not always ready to answer very romantic pronouncements, he just blurted out, "Right back atcha, babe," before giving her a kiss. It was as they pulled apart that the doorbell rang.

"Who do you think that is?" Eloise asked. "I hope it's no one we have to have long conversations with. I really just want to be in your arms all day and all night."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of whoever it is," Adrian assured her after getting to his feet. "I'll let these people know that we're not in the mood for company for the next twenty for hours unless it's for a very good reason." He strode to the door while she stayed on the sofa, curious in spite of herself who had come to visit them.

"Thanks for letting us stop by," said Kai's voice. "I know you just had the girls and are probably exhausted and everything, so we won't stay long, but...I wanted Eloise to meet someone."

And when he and the blonde lady she'd never seen but somehow felt she knew entered the living room, Eloise, full of shock, rose to her feet with her hand on her belly as tears pooled in her eyes and began to fall down her cheeks.

"Are you all right?" Kai asked her. "There's no need to be sad. You know a lot of souls came back, right?"

"Yeah," Eloise nodded and sniffled. "Yeah, I know that. And I know who that is, too, I think. I...I was hoping she would come back too, and I would get to see..."

"You were?" Gabrielle interrupted. She was wringing her hands and tears were falling down her cheeks too.

"Yes," Eloise nodded. "I...I really look like you, don't I? It's like looking in a mirror."

"_Oui,_" Gabrielle nodded. "It's the same for me." Then she chuckled nervously as she and Eloise stared at each other before Eloise jumped into her mother's arms.

As they hugged and kissed and cried, Kai let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god that went well. I don't think I would have known what to do if it hadn't."

"Yeah," Adrian nodded. "Thank him. He's messed with a lot of people but it's good to know that happy endings can happen too." He paused and shook his head before looking at Kai. "Want a drink?"

"Yeah," Kai nodded. "Thanks, I'd love one."

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Malachai said automatically as he felt himself bump into someone. He was going back to his office at the Council after a meeting and had stopped by one of the soda machines to get a drink.

"That better not be all you're sorry about," came the reply.

He stopped and blinked several times at the blonde who had her arms crossed, before he eventually realized who it was. "Sybil! You're looking lovely today!"

"Oh, please," Sybil got out. "You don't have to lie. And I don't want to hear excuses. I'm very busy too! In fact, thanks to you, I'll probably be late!"

"Oh, to your meeting to inform the Council that you've come back to life?" Malachai nodded. "There have been a lot of those around here lately." He paused and got close to her. "That's really something; I'm sure you want to celebrate it."

"If that's you trying to ask me out again, I refuse to accept!" Sybil snapped. "If I want to celebrate, I'll do it on my own! And in a place where Avery can't come and spoil everything. I will no longer be part of any dealings with her or you or any other member of the male species ever again. I have a cat now, named Princess Leia, and that is enough! You just focus on growing a pair so you can finally tell Avery how you feel and stop stringing other people along."

Malachai smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I know I treated you badly and you deserve better. There's no reason to swear men off all together. In fact, I bet I can tell you someone who might just be perfect. Someone who will treat you wonderfully and be crazy about you, and..." He bit his lip on a smile and lowered his head, still chuckling about the fact that his friend Mikael had fallen in love with a demon.

"If you're gonna make me the butt of a joke you could at least have the decency to be out of my sight before you start laughing," Sybil told him, her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"Of course not!" Malachai tried to reassure her. "I wasn't laughing at you at all. I was, um, thinking about something I did with a friend the other day and it made me laugh. I promise it had nothing to do with you."

"Gosh, what's wrong with me?" Sybil sighed. "Men don't even notice me when I'm standing right in front of them anymore."

"Are you sure that's true?" Malachai asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head.

"Oh, well, I hope so," Sybil replied, brushing lint off her black trousers and avoiding looking him in the eye. "I am a single, independent woman and I intend to stay that way."

"Of course," Malachai agreed with a smirk. "And you're right that I should own up to my feelings for Avery. But the tough thing is that I'm not supposed to feel about her the way that I do; she and I are not meant to be together." He paused. "You've never felt that way about someone? Anyone at all?"

Sybil nodded. "I mean, I understand what you're saying, but no," she lighted as spots danced in front of her eyes. "I've never felt that way about a man before."

Malachai grinned. She was lying; Obviously hiding feelings about someone, but he couldn't be positive that it was Mikael. "I am not hitting on you when I say this," he tried to assure her. "But you're a beautiful, funny, intelligent woman, Sybil. Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with just a cat for company? You're an immortal being, remember."

"Remember what I said about my cat?" Sybil repeated. "I'll still have a connection with a kind and loving soul and that's all I need."

"Right, I forgot!" Malachai chuckled. "Oh, it is just _too_ funny that you have a cat because he's allergic and he's not gonna like it one bit."

"He who?" Sybil demanded. "Who are you talking about? Spit it out, Malachai!"

"I'm not talking about anyone," Malachai lied through gritted teeth.

"Wait a minute, you were friends with the old fossil, weren't you?" Sybil demanded, poking his chest.

"You have to be more specific," Malachai said, his eyes bright. "Which one do you mean? And are you crazy about him?"

"I don't know who you're talking about," Sybil told him, chin up.

"You know perfectly well who I'm talking about," Malachai countered. "But if you would like me to give you his name, I will. It's Mi-"

"Stop!"

"But-"

"Don't say another word. Just zip it! It's no one, and that's that!"

"You're getting pretty upset over no one," Malachai pointed out. "Your face is all red and-"

"I can't hear you!" Sybil yelled. "La la la la la!"

"Oh, come on," Malacha countered with a grin. "I'm not against this. I'm not going to mock you. In fact, I think you two are cute together."

"No, we're not a couple!" Sybil protested. "There's no us! That man is a cockroach I would crush with my shoe! That man is...he's crap that an animal left on the road!"

"Oh, you are _so_ what he needs," Malachai insisted. "And he's really worried about you but too proud to say it."

"How much did he pay you to tell me that?" Sybil asked. "That's some kind of lie!"

"It's not a lie, it's the truth," Malachai said very seriously. "And he'd probably kill me if he knew I blurted it out to you."

"Seriously?" Sybil asked, starting to believe him, her interest peaked. "You're not just messing with me?"

"Yep," Malachai nodded. "I think he has a thing for you also."

"Good day, Mister Malachai," she said, turning on her heel and preparing to walk away.

"If you're acting that way, it means you have feelings for him too!" Malachai shouted at a level that echoed throughout the corridor.

"You want to see my feelings, go ahead!" Sybil replied without turning her back, giving him the finger and then striding toward toward the main office block, hoping that out of sight, Malachai would be out of mind. And so would Mikael.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"You're so beautiful, yes you are!" Sybil complimented her white cat, her hand sliding over her fur as the cat walked around her. "We girls gotta stick together!"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Oh, for god's sake, who's texting me?" Sybil grouched. "Usually in a case like that, a person would take a hint but not this person apparently.

**Why aren't you answering my calls?**

There was no name with the number but she knew for sure who it was. **I never gave you my number,** she texted back. **Go away!**

Then things went silent and she breathed a sigh of relief. He had given up! Finally!

The phone buzzed again, loudly, insistently, as Sybil swore under her breath. "He just doesn't know when to quit, that Mikael Mikaelson," she sighed as she reached out to scratch Princess Leia behind the ears. "I bet male cats aren't as annoying. You're so lucky. And remind me to change that ring to something more fun like 'La Cucaracha'. That vibration is just ominous." She let it ring for a little while before finally answering and yelling as loud as she could.

"What the hell do you want?"

Mikael was not put off by the volume of her voice, however. "Are you sure you want me to tell you? Because you know I'll answer honestly and I don't think you'll like what I have to say, though I assure you you'll enjoy it when we do get around to it."

"I hate to break it to you, but I am very busy," Sybil snapped. "I have a life and things to do and no time for stupid distractions such as yourself."

"I'm touched you hate to tell me that," he said smoothly.

"Goodbye, Mikael," she said through clenched teeth. She ended the call, then growled and was ready to chuck the phone out the window when it rang again. "He's impossible! When will he take the hint?" She then pressed the answer button. "What?"

"On the list of things you have to do, I'm at the top, right?" Mikael asked. "You're saving the best for last? A marvelous reward after you spend your days scrubbing and sweeping or whatever it is you do?"

"If that was my job and you knew it, I don't think you'd give me the time of day, being the elitist you are!" She snapped. "You...you...you..."

"Me, me, me!" Mikael answered. "Yes. What about me, me, me? Am I handsome?"

"You're disgusting!"

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

Sybil sat in silence, gnashing her teeth until a thud sounded behind her. Something had fallen off one of the tables.

"What was that?" Mikael asked.

"I...I have company," Sybil lied. "So you'll have to go now."

"What visitor?" Mikael asked suspiciously.

"None of your damn business, that's who," Sybil snapped. "Why do you even give a crap anyway?"

"If it's Malachai, you tell him that I want answers," Mikael called after her.

"Tell him yourself when you see him," Sybil shot back. "I'm not going to be your servant girl! After how he treated me, I wouldn't let Malachai come near here!" She paused. "What did you mean when you said, that thing...about you and I..." She blushed.

"Are you blushing thinking of us together?" Mikael asked, making her blush redder as she heard the smirk in his voice.

"Oh, go to hell!" she spat.

"I won't do that," he said smoothly. "You'd miss me too much!" He paused. "Anyway, the point of my call is to check up on you and see if you're all right." He paused. "Did you have another-" he paused again to cough. "-Did you have another relapse?"

"You truly called me up to ask me this?"

"I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to," he reminded her. "Did you disappear again? I mean, in a ghost way?"

"No, not recently," Sybil said before swallowing hard.

"Well, that's good," Mikael returned.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know why it happened, but I guess it's nothing to be concerned about," Sybil shrugged even though she knew he couldn't see it.

"I wouldn't treat this so lightly if I were you," he warned. "That's why I asked."

"Listen," she interrupted. "Thank you for pretending to care, but my life is mine and you don't need to be concerned about it. I can manage on my own."

"Facetime me," Mikael said firmly. "I want you to look in my eyes and repeat that."

"No!" Sybil cried. "No, I am not going to Facetime you!"

"_Now,_ woman!" he yelled.

She took a deep, calming breath and closed her eyes, sure there was smoke coming out of her ears. Then, when she felt that she was calm enough that he wouldn't see her angry, she turned Facetime on.

"What?" She cried. "What do you want?"

Mikael looked her over appreciatively. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore a large shirt that was falling off her shoulders. She also didn't have any makeup on, but that didn't matter. She was still incredibly beautiful.

"Nice to see you too," he said with a smirk. "Is that how you greet everyone?"

"Oh, believe me if I could, I would show you my chest instead!"

"Interesting," Mikael smiled. "Is that an offer? Because I'm all for it if this is turning into a sexual Facetime session."

Sybil blushed to her hairline. "I didn't say that!"

"You just implied it," Mikael reminded her.

"Yeah, but I was trying to insult you!" Sybil yelled. "Doesn't surprise me that you're too stupid to notice when you're being insulted."

"Well, just so you know, I will never be insulted if a woman decides to show me her chest," Mikael promised.

"Really?" Sybil raised an eyebrow. "How many women are you expecting to make you that offer?"

"None, except you."

Sybil took a deep breath and counted to ten. "Now seriously," she got out. "What is it that you want from me?"

"I need to get you out of my system!" He cried. "I've...I've been having to masturbate several times a day to get you off my mind!"

"Ewww!" Sybil cried. "That was more than I needed to know." She stood up. "I think I'm going to be sick!" She stuck a finger down her throat and ran for the bathroom.

When she returned, Mikael clicked his tongue and shook his head. "You should be flattered; I can have my choice of women and I've picked you!"

"Lucky me," Sybil drawled. "What was I worth? Two goats and a chicken?"

"It's not a joke!"

"Yeah, you seem pretty serious about this harassment if you ask me," Sybil agreed.

"It's not my fault if I have a persistent appetite that requires me to go to bed frequently," Mikael told her. "I don't see why this is a problem; I thought demons were highly sexual as well. Or are you a rare frigid lady demon?" He shook his head and chuckled. "No, I don't think so; Not with how you were rubbing up against me at the grocery store."

"Aren't you dating that Charlotte woman?" Sybil questioned. "Go rub up against _her_!"

"I would because it would be much less trouble," Mikael agreed. But I can't; We've parted ways. We've broken up."

"Really?" Sybil asked in surprise as she looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Yes," Mikael sighed. "We were two lost, disturbed souls who just needed to fuck from time to time. It worked for a while."

Sybil winced. "How romantic. Now if you'll excuse me, my cat needs me."

"You have a cat?" Mikael shuddered. "What repulsive creatures, cats."

"So you hate them?" Sybil brightened. "How good to know this! I'll buy myself a cat army if it will keep you away!"

"Very funny!" Mikael spat. "It's not just a general hatred. I'm deathly allergic to them."

"I didn't know vampires could be allergic to things!"

"I don't quite understand how either, but...we can!" Mikael huffed.

"You know, you could take medication to lessen the effects of your allergies and make yourself more comfortable."

"Still don't like them!" Mikael insisted.

"And I still don't care!" Sybil shot back. "Imagine that!"

"You look beautiful today," Mikael told her.

Sybil burst out laughing. "Oh, come on. You're so full of shit!"

"Don't argue with me! Now, will you flash me?"

"Will I what?" Sybil cried.

"You heard me," Mikael grinned. "And you promised!"

Sybil shook her head. "I never promised that! Or at least not seriously!"

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to keep the line open until you do," Mikael told her. "Wouldn't you rather just get it over with?"

"Interesting thing to say," Sybil drawled. "Are you practicing your pickup lines with that last sentence?"

"No," Mikael shook his head, refusing to give in to her insults. "Now...your shirt, please?"

"Oh, god, you're _impossible!_" Sybil groaned. She quickly raised her shirt, flashed him, and then shut her screen before she could see or hear his reaction.

Meanwhile, on his end, he grinned at the video he'd gotten. She was lovely to look at, now even more so. Her breasts were perfect. "Got you," he whispered. "Thank you, my dear."  
"


	34. Behind The Curtain

"Well, how nice," Gwen said to herself as she looked out the window and saw Ellie's BMW pull up. "It's been awhile since Ellie's come and visited."

But when she opened the door to Ellie's insistant knocking, her eyes widened. Ellie wasn't dressed like herself: split skirt, high heels, white button down shirt unbuttoned to the point where you could see her bra. Her hair was up and she wore glasses and a frown.

"Are you all right?" She asked. "Interesting outfit to be wearing."

"No, I'm not...we need to talk," Ellie replied. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Gwen nodded. "I'll get some tea and I'm sure we have cookies around here somewhere."

"No, thanks, there's no need for that," Ellie sat down. "I...I don't intend for this to be a long talk." She sat down and adjusted her skirt, then removed her shoes. "Thank goodness," she breathed. "Those were killing me!"

"So how's Milo?" Gwen asked. "Is he doing all right?"

"Yes, thank you, but I don't want to talk about him either." Then Ellie paused. "Where's Steve?" She asked sweetly.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. That tone meant that Steve had done something wrong. "What...is something the matter?" She asked.

"Kind of," Ellie replied. "I just...wanted to talk about the whole 'other world' thing. It's kind of important."

"Oh yes," Gwen smiled. "You're welcome. You know, Steve was gonna have it be that you just fell in love with Lucifer again once you reached eighteen but I was the one who made it so you could meet him on your own terms. I knew things would work out just as well."

"You would think that," Ellie nodded, pacing while her skirt swished around her ankles. "But it's actually made it worse!"

"Worse how?" Gwen asked. "And not to be critical, dear, but I'm curious: why are you dressed in that outlandish way? It's not how you normally dress at all."

"I know it's not!" Ellie cried and stomped her foot. "This is how I dressed in the _other world _the first time I seduced Lucifer! And...and now he's wanted me to do it twice!"

"And the problem with that is...?" Gwen asked, confused.

"Well, clearly it's because he liked other world me who got to go to college and things much better than he likes me now," Ellie pouted. "Now he probably just thinks I'm a whore!" Her eyes found Steve who had just walked into the living room with his dog on his heels and sat down with a big sigh. "As for _you_..."

"Oh, shut up!" He said.

Ellie's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Steve repeated. "Do you know how ridiculous you sound? You're not three years old anymore. You can't make the whole house shake and con someone into giving you a magical goldfish because you didn't get to go to the aquarium. Grow up!"

Ellie blushed. "You know about how I got Fishy."

"Yes, I do," Steve nodded. "Of course I do."

Then she got her feet back under her and began round two. "What am I supposed to do? You started this whole mess. You're responsible for it. You have to help me!"

"You have to help yourself," Steve said firmly. "Now, if you'll kindly go away, there are more pressing things that I have to deal with today."

"Fine," Ellie shook her head. "If you're not gonna help, I'll just go home and be miserable in this stupid outfit until your son wants to have sex with me again and because I'm a sucker I'll probably say 'Yes' and it'll be wonderful. This is so not fair!" She growled, her eyes narrowed as she put her shoes back on.

"That's the spirit!" Steve called after her. "Good luck! I have no doubt you'll succeed because you're a beautiful young woman!"

"Oh, bite me!" Ellie called over her shoulder before stomping out the door, slamming it behind her, and driving away.

"Well, that was nicely handled," Gwen said.

"Thank you," Steve told her. "My goal was to have the house stay in one piece. I thought you would prefer it that way."

"Yes, thank you," Gwen sighed and grabbed Steve's hand. "You're not wrong about that."

* * *

"I see, it's one of those days," Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes when she saw Malachai on the doorstep. Some days she wondered why she bothered answering the door at all. "Please come in and share what's bothering you. Everyone else seems to be."

"Oh, if you're busy and this isn't a good time, I can always come back," Malachai replied. "Or if Avery isn't home."

"No, she's home. Best get this over with now," Gwen sighed. "Please come sit down." She led him to the sofa and cleared her throat. "Steve, we have another visitor."

Steve put his paper down and looked up. "Well, hello, Malachai! What brings you here? Is something wrong? Something to do with Avery?"

"Yes," Gwen nodded, arms crossed. "What has our daughter done now?"

Malachai cleared his throat. "Well, a lot, in some ways, and not enough in others."

"What a surprise," Steve sighed deeply. "Avery caused trouble."

"Are you all talking about me?" Avery asked as she strode into the room, arms crossed. "If you have a problem with me, the least you could do is speak about it to my face instead of just griping behind my back."

Malachai chuckled nervously. "Well, hello, Avery! I hope you're well! Nice to see you after so long."

"The feeling isn't mutual and I'm surprised you had the guts to come and face me after we almost had sex in your car. My plan was to avoid you at all costs, and I was hoping you'd be more than happy to take the hint when I stopped coming to my lessons." Avery huffed

"Well, that wasn't my first thought," Malachai replied. "I thought you were sick or injured and I was very concerned."

"So concerned you didn't call to check on me?" Avery asked. "Well, that's really nice!"

"You're not even sick!" Malachai yelled. "You can't be!"

"Yes, but you didn't know that!" Avery yelled back.

Meanwhile, Gwen and Steve were ignoring them and grinning at each other. Finally, Steve cleared his throat. "And just what did Avery mean when she mentioned you and she almost having sex in her car, Malachai?" He asked, his lip curving just a little even though he was trying to be angry. "What do you mean by this, young man?"

But Malachai was so panicked that he didn't notice the half grin. "I...I...I..." He tried to get out. "I...I don't...she..."

"Oh, buck up!" Avery yelled and gave him a spanking. "Enough of this 'I...I...I'. Yes, it's true, Father. I can call the policeman who gave him a ticket for it if you want more evidence."

Gwen lowered her head to look at her lap, her whole body shaking. "He got a ticket for it..."

"Well, never mind!" Malachai said, determined to get his bearings and keep them because he sensed everyone in the room was laughing at him. "I'm here because Avery has missed two of her lessons, like I said when I first came in."

"So what?" Avery asked, hands on hips.

"_And_ to talk to your father about the giant fiasco you created when you brought all the dead souls back to Earth," Malachai continued, eyes peering into hers.

"So what?" Avery repeated with a shrug. "Daddy knows about that already."

"Well, Miss 'I Have An Answer For Everything' does he know that the souls still become ghosts from time to time?" Malachai shot back.

"What?" Steve asked, standing up quickly as his eyes widened. "That's impossible!"

"Are you...are you seriously saying that all the souls who came back to life, who have registered with the Witches' Council as _living beings_, are somehow _ghosts_ now? Are they alive or dead?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not sure which," Malachai shook his head. "I just know that sometimes they can become ghosts."

Avery was very pale now and shaking her head as Steve frowned at her, his arms crossed. "Believe me, Daddy. I don't know how any of that happened. I wanted everyone who came back to be alive so they could be with their families and be happy. That's what I know I created."

"Well, if you didn't have anything to do with this ghost business, who did?" Steve snapped, running his fingers through his hair. "And how do you know all this, Malachai?"

Malachai cleared his throat. Clearly Steve's omniscience was a bit spotty when it came to stuff in the supernatural world. "Well, Sybil was one of the demons who came back and my old friend Mikael has started to see her and develop feelings for her..."

"Mikael who?" Gwen interrupted.

"Mikael Mikaelson, of course," Malachai told her. "Who else?"

Gwen and Steve looked at one another, shocked. "But he hates demons," they said at the same time. Then their jaws dropped.

"He definitely does," Malachai confirmed. "But for some reason that I can't explain, Sybil has become an exception."

Steve slowly turned toward Avery and pointed a finger at her. "Did you have something to do with this? How much trouble have you gotten into?"

Avery shrugged, then smiled, hands on hips and feeling very proud. "Probably. I thought they were good for each other. They balance each other out very well!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Gwen asked. "In what damn universe do those two balance each other out?"

"Well, Daddy's done it lots of times so it clearly can't be that hard," Avery replied.

"There's a method to it!" Steve yelled. "Do you understand me, Daughter? You can't just throw together anyone you want!"

"I'm not sorry!" Avery replied. "They _do_ balance each other out and if you can't see it, then you're just dumb!"

Malachai cleared his throat and the other three just stared at him. "I know it's probably not my place to say anything, but, they really do look cute together and I truly think they've taken a liking to each other. Getting them to admit it will be something else entirely though."

Steve groaned, collapsed in his chair, and rubbed his temples. "Gwen, dear, do we have anything around that is very strong? If we do, I'd like a large glass of it."

"I agree," Gwen replied and headed over to the bar.

Malachai waited until Gwen and Steve both had their drinks and then clapped his hands once. "Okay, moving on," he said. "So apparently, one time, when Sybil and Mikael were in each other's company, she suddenly began to just...fade away until she disappeared." He turned to Avery. "Are you certain you have no idea what in the spell you cast could have made that happen?"

Avery shook her head. "Well, no, not off the top of my head, but if I had to guess, it has to do with the fact that they came back after being dead. Perhaps part of them is still tethered to the afterlife or however you want to say it, even though they might seem completely alive."

Steve shut his eyes tight and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So you think but you don't _know._ Like you weren't thinking when you made that stupid spell in the first place!"

"You can't be mad at _me_!" Avery protested. "I told you that when I did it, I wasn't aware that I could! I didn't know!"

"You're my daughter, for my sake!" Steve yelled. "You have some of my powers. How could you not?"

"Well, can any of your other kids bring back the dead?" Avery asked.

"Well, um...no, not exactly," Steve shook his head. "Azrael retrieves them, but...resurrection was something I always planned to keep to myself!"

Avery shook her head. "And...and what? Do you think that I just decided before I was born to go 'mwah hah hah' and steal it from you? It was pure dumb luck and I'm sorry you're not the super special dead raiser you used to be, but...it is what it is! I heard you yelling at Ellie earlier about being a woman instead of a little girl, but now...now you need to remember that you are a grown damn man! A grown man who should be supporting me instead of making me feel like I should be ashamed of something I really like! You sound like a jealous old fool, mad because I use the powers of resurrection to bring people together and make them happy! I'll look into what's going on with these souls. But not for you; For them and for my own knowledge of what I've done." She went silent and waited for someone to speak. For someone to yell at her. But no one was. They were all looking at her in stunned silence. Steve was looking as if he'd been hit in the gut, his eyes wide, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to form words but couldn't.

"And you," she rounded on Malachai. "You're a coward! At least Mikael can admit he has feelings for Sybil and is willing to _do_ something about them. I'm not going to let you waste my time anymore. I'm done!" She waited for him to speak, but he'd been stunned into silence like her father. That was fine. She liked it better that way. "Mom?" She asked Gwen. "Can't you at least look at me?"

Gwen brought her head up, and her eyes met Avery's. But she didn't say a word.

"All right then," Avery said at last. "If no one has anything to say, I'm...I'm going to do what I should have done long ago, when it was first apparent that I was a source of annoyance for everyone in this room: I'm gonna go move in with Lucifer. I know he has lots of space and maybe...just maybe someone will appreciate me there. Possibly even love me." She zapped up a bag and then strode out the door.

After it was slammed behind her, Gwen cleared her throat and looked at the men. "Well...that went well," she said with a sigh. "Maybe...maybe we should just let her go. Perhaps that would be best."

"Don't worry," Malachai said. "It won't be forever. I started that; I'll find a way to get her back. I'll start thinking about it after I go and call Mikael."

He left and then Gwen and Steve sat in silence for a few seconds before Steve spoke. "Would it be strange if I said that the thought of Sybil and Mikael Mikaelson being together was more shocking to me than the fact that those who were resurrected are ghosts?"

"No, it's not strange," Gwen sighed and took his hand and kissed it. "I agree with you completely."

* * *

Vicky winced at the dark liquid in her coffee cup. It was cold now but that shouldn't have been a surprise to her. She'd made it at least an hour ago. But maybe longer. She couldn't remember exactly. She thought about dumping the rest in the sink and making more, but it just seemed like it would take too much energy. Might as well choke it down instead of wasting it. She was getting up to put her cup in the sink when Kai appeared.

"Good morning," he said with a shy smile. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Good morning," she returned. "I did all right. Thanks for asking." She stuck her cup in the dishwasher and closed it, then turned and looked at the back of him as he poured his own cup.

"Thank you for getting this made," he said before putting his cup to his lips. "I appreciate it."

"No problem," Vicky replied. "Don't take this the wrong way, but...you still have a nice butt." It was the first time she'd said something like that to him since she'd come back, and she did it to try and stir things up between them. They'd only kissed once since her return and nothing else and if she were entirely honest with herself, she _did_ want more. But she wasn't stupid. She knew she'd been gone for ages and she was certain that he'd moved on. And it was his right. She couldn't expect someone as good looking and wonderful as him to just be alone and celibate forever.

"T-thanks for the compliment," he got out at last. "I...I try to keep in shape."

"Are you going to tell me?" She asked.

"Tell you what?" Kai asked, gently kissing her forehead. "You know I'll tell you anything."

"Who she is," Vicky said. "The woman you're keeping yourself in shape for. Cause we both know it's not me when you didn't even know I could come back."

Kai's lips became a thin line for a second before he began stuffing his face with brioche. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said when he'd swallowed.

"We've been together in this house for weeks and you haven't even touched me once," Vicky pointed out. "Don't get me wrong, I completely understand, but...it'd be nice to know what's going on."

Kai sighed. "Vicky, I...the reason why I haven't...done any of that is because...because I thought coming back to life would be really confusing and tough for you and and I didn't want to rush things before you were completely set up here in this new life. I wanted to make sure you were comfortable with me again before we restarted our relationship."

Vicky nodded and stood up, heading over to the sink. "Don't worry," she said. "I know you haven't been a monk since I died. I know you had that one night stand with Gabrielle, and that evening with Gabrielle led to a little girl named Eloise, who is now grown and married to Adrian."

"Right," Kai nodded. "I told you that; I never tried to hide it from you."

"Yes, and I'm...thank you for being honest with me about that, but you never..." her voice broke as tears filled her eyes. "You never told me who the woman was that truly stole your heart from me."

Kai shut his eyes tight. "Please don't be this way; Don't do this to yourself. I was overjoyed when I saw that you were alive again." He strode over to the sink and took her hand.

Vicky nodded after turning to face him. "I believe that. I was happy to see you too; but just because you're happy to see me doesn't mean you can't actually be head over heels in love with someone else."

Kai lowered his eyes to look at the table and sighed.

"Who is she?" Vicky continued to press. "Don't I deserve to know?"

Kai looked up. "What would it change if you did?"

Vicky shrugged. "I just...I just want to see if she's worthy of you, that's all."

Kai let out a humorless chuckle. "Me, the notorious Kai Parker? Who's caused so much trouble for so many? You honestly think I deserve to be so picky about women that can say one is _worthy_ of me? Fat chance! I'm so lucky every day that Kayla Mikaelson...oh shit!" He put a hand over his mouth.

"Kayla Mikaelson?" Vicky asked. "As in my cousin Kayla? That's who you're seeing now?"

He stayed silent.

"Well, at least you kept it in the family," Vicky sighed. "And I don't have to worry about some total stranger ruining your life."

"Hey," Kai shook his head and reached out for her. "This doesn't have to be the end for us, right? Even though I'm with Kayla now, we can be friends. We just need to give it time, Vicky."

Vicky shook her head. "I don't know if I can be friends with you. I think it might be best if we...if we concede that there's nothing between us but memories and make a clean break." Then she stood up, tears rolling down her cheeks, as she made her way out of the kitchen and toward her bedroom, and it wasn't long before Kai heard the slam of a door and was left alone in silence.

* * *

"Thank you so much for watching Lucas while we go out for a little while," Remiel told Selina. "It'll be just a walk, I swear. We'll only be gone for about twenty minutes and I _promise_ we'll come back!"

"It'll be okay," Ricky said and took Remiel's hand, giving her a gentle tug toward the door. "We can't come back if we don't leave!"

Selina bit her lip on a smile as she watched Ricky practically have to _carry_ Remiel from the house to get a little bit of fresh air. Then, once the door was closed, she smiled down at Lucas, who smiled back from his carrier. "Sounds like your mommy didn't want to leave you," she said. "But don't worry, you're safe here, most beautiful boy in the world!"

Elijah caught this last sentence just as he was coming in from giving the horses their water. "What's that, darling? Do I have some competition?" He winked.

"I said 'boy'" Selina reminded him, coming over to kiss him soundly and cup his bottom. "And you are most definitely a _man_!"

"I certainly am," Elijah nodded. "And I intend to prove it to you later." He then turned to Lucas. "You're going to spoil this boy rotten, aren't you?"

"Oh, like you're not!" Selina returned.

"Of course I will," he said and picked the baby up. "Hello, handsome Lucas, how are you today?"

"See? You're spoiling him rotten too!" Selina pointed out, grinning widely. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Since you've got him, I'll get it!" She decided.

When she opened the door, she froze. In front of her was a woman who looked very much like Eloise...but different. She stood there open-mouthed for she didn't know how long before her manners came back to her. She blinked and shook her head. "I apologize for my bad manners," she said. "I don't usually stare rudely or make people just stand in the doorway but you look like someone I know. Please come in."

"You don't have to be sorry," the woman told her. "I'm not surprised by your shocked reaction; I was the one who was rude enough to come to your house uninvited. This _is_ the Mikaelson farm, isn't it?"

"Farm, ranch, it's a lot of things," Selina shrugged. "But yes, you've come to the right place; What can we do for you?"

"Well, I believe you and I are related," the woman told her. "Your son is married to my daughter. I'm Eloise's mother. My name is-"

"Oh, my gosh, I'm such an idiot!" Selina interrupted. "I should have known it was you, Gabrielle!" She embraced her. "It's so nice to meet you! Can I get you something to eat or drink? Let's go to the kitchen!"

"You're very kind, but I don't want to impose," Gabrielle protested gently.

"You're not imposing," Selina assured her, brushing her protests aside. "I love feeding people and you're family now!"

When they arrived in the kitchen, they found Elijah bonding with Lucas. "Elijah, do you have a second?" Selina asked.

"Mmm?" Elijah looked up after setting Lucas back in his basket.

"I want you to meet someone," Selina told him. "This is Eloise's mom, Gabrielle. Gabrielle, this is my wonderful husband, Elijah."

Elijah smiled. "Of course, how wonderful! Give me a minute to wash my hands before I come any closer to you. Children can be very messy."

"It's not a problem," Gabrielle smiled. "I'm very happy to meet you too, Elijah!"

"What a lovely accent," Elijah remarked. "French, isn't it?"

"Yes," Gabrielle nodded. "I was born in Paris."

"Well, we don't hear that accent very often around here, so it's like music to our ears," Selina told her.

"True," Elijah agreed.

"Who is this marvelous boy?" Gabrielle asked, smiling at Lucas.

"That's our great-grandson, Lucas," Selina replied.

Gabrielle took Lucas' little hand and shook it, still smiling. "_Tu es si precieux!"_

"He seems to like you," Selina observed as Lucas smiled and giggled. Then she put a hand to her forehead. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I let us get distracted by the baby. Are you hungry? I have scones I made, and it would be real easy to make tea or coffee."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose," Gabrielle told her.

"It's not an imposition!" Elijah blurted out, giving Selina a little push. "She runs a bakery and we have lots of things. It's her pleasure to feed you!"

Selina felt her whole body tighten. Then she took a deep breath. It was one of those times she had to tell herself that Elijah was just being Elijah and not trying to be a bossy macho jerk who wanted to keep her stuck in the kitchen attending to his whims. She would handle it with grace. "Yeah," she agreed. "What he said. I promise it's no trouble at all."

"In that case," Gabrielle inclined her head graciously. "I would love some tea and scones."

* * *

"I'm sorry to have to leave so abruptly," Elijah apologized to Gabrielle after they finished eating. "But I have some phone calls I need to make in my office. Lovely to meet you."

"I feel the same," Gabrielle nodded.

"Hey," Selina said before Elijah could stride off. "Have you had blood today?"

Elijah paused and thought a moment. "Yes," He said at last. "Had it with my first cup of coffe this morning before I left to do the chores. But thank you so much for reminding me."

"No trouble," Selina smiled.

He left, taking another scone with him, and Gabrielle and Selina were alone.

"Your husband seems wonderful," Gabrielle remarked. "I'm so pleased to meet you both."

"I'm happy you showed up too!" Selina smiled. "Don't get me wrong, I love this farm to bits; It's one of the best gifts Elijah ever gave me. But it's a bit isolated so having someone new come and visit, well...it really shakes up the day in a good way. I hope we'll get to be very good friends." She paused. "More tea?"

"Yes, please," Gabrielle nodded and held out her cup. "Now, I...I want to clear some things up about my relationship with Kai," she said when Selina had filled it. "Because I don't want you to think I'm some sort of..."

"It's all right that you and Kai had a one night stand," Selina reassured her. "I'm the last person who would judge. Elijah is my husband now, but I've been married to two of his brothers in the past and had kids with one of them. Love can be complicated." She shrugged. "I'm also glad that you and Kai met because it brought Eloise into the world, and into my son's orbit, which did _wonders_ for him; without Eloise, he would still be moping and unhappy and unwilling to talk to anyone but his dog."

"Thank you for seeing it that way," Gabrielle told her. "Kai and I are friends and of course we'll both always be there for Eloise, but...it'll never be more than that."

Selina nodded. "Yes, as it should be."

"And I know that he and your daughter, they used to be..." Gabrielle trailed off.

"Yeah, they were together," Selina nodded. "_Very_ together to the point where it did a number on Elijah's nerves, but then..."

"Then Vicky came back and it changed everything," Gabrielle nodded.

"Yes," Selina sighed. "Yes it did."

Gabrielle put a hand on Selina's. "Perhaps it's not the end of the world. Maybe, in time, things will be able to go back the way they were."

"I wish we could know for sure," Selina nodded. "But in the meantime, it's my daughter who's been mopey and sad for ages now. I've tried to cheer her up, but nothing's worked."

Gabrielle took a sip of tea and changed the subject. "You and your husband seem to have a wonderful relationship. You're very lucky."

Selina grinned. "We're madly in love. Does it show?"

"Yes," Gabrielle nodded. "You couldn't miss it." She paused and then changed the subject again. "You know, when I was in soul form, before I came back, I met...I met a man who said he was your husband."

"Oh, you met Dorian!" Selina smiled.

"Yes, he talked about you a lot," Gabrielle nodded.

"He's a good man," Selina said. "And the second man I would die for if I needed to. But I love my husband more."

"You do," Gabrielle nodded. "You and Dorian were together at some point, though? And did you have any children? I vaguely remember him mentioning a boy."

"Yes, his name is Arthur," Selina nodded. "But our relationship ended badly after Dorian died and I moved on with Elijah so we don't talk anymore. He's _incredibly_ stubborn and hard-headed."

Gabrielle shook her head and clicked her tongue. "That is so sad."

"It really is," Selina nodded. "I wish it didn't have to be that way, but it is."

The doorbell rang again. Selina excused herself to answer it, kissing Lucas' forehead along the way. This time when she opened the door, she saw Vicky. "My gosh, it's like we're Grand Central Station today," she remarked before giving her a hug. "It's so wonderful to see you, sweetie!"

Vicky smiled. "It's wonderful to see you too, Aunt Selina! How have you been? It seems like you've embraced country life." She looked around the fields and then at Selina again.

"Yeah," Selina smiled back, stepped out of the doorway, and gestured for Vicky to sit next to her on one of the chairs on the wraparound porch. "Elijah had this whole farmhouse made just for me," she said with a smile. "Isn't it lovely? And it has a wonderful big kitchen too!"

"And it's all so _clean!"_ Vicky added with a wink. "Along with being beautiful."

"Well, your uncle lives here too, and you know how neat he likes to be," Selina said. "What do you say we go inside? Want tea? Coffee? Juice?"

Vicky was about to agree until they reached the kitchen and she saw Gabrielle. "I...I don't need anything, thank you. You have another visitor." She held out her hand to Gabrielle. "Hello, I'm Vicky Mikaelson."

Gabrielle gave Selina a worried look before taking Vicky's hand. "I'm Gabrielle."

Vicky froze as recognition dawned. "You mean _the_ Gabrielle?"

"I'm Eloise's mother if that's what you mean," Gabrielle confirmed.

Vicky nodded, lips pursed. "I see."

Sensing trouble, Selina did her best to stop it. "There's nothing to see, is there, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle nodded. "I swear to you, Vicky: Kai and I are only the best of friends. All we want to do together is be parents to our daughter."

"Thank you for telling me this," Vicky said. "But it's not really any of my business what Kai does with his life anymore."

Selina and Gabrielle stared at each other, eyes wide. Then Selina cleared her throat and tried to lighten the mood. "I'm so glad you're back, Vicky. Your sudden departure left us all very empty." She paused. "Although it did help me get to know your father pretty well. I wish we could have gotten to know each other under better circumstances though."

"Is Kayla here?" Vicky asked. "I need to see her. We have to talk."

"I'm right here," said Kayla's voice behind her. "What is it that you want?" She had just come in from brushing the horses, dressed in some of Selina's maternity jeans (which hadn't taken her long to find, even without help), and a large t-shirt to hide her belly.

Vicky turned and gave a nervous laugh. "Hi, Kayla. I'm your cousin, Vicky."

"I know who you are," Kayla said, her voice sharp. "It's nice you came back to life."

"Do you really mean that?" Vicky asked. "It doesn't sound like you do."

"Maybe I should go," Gabrielle said, standing up.

"Please don't go," Selina whispered. "Or I'm going to lose my mind!"

"What can I do for you?" Kayla asked.

"It's...what I came to tell you, actually," Vicky replied. "Kai and I have decided to part ways. He's yours now."

Kayla blushed, her hand automatically going to her belly. "I don't understand."

Vicky put her hands on her hips. "Oh, I think you understand perfectly. My husband is yours. And if I were you..." She gave Kayla's body a very obvious once over. "...If I were you, I would tell him that you're carrying his child. He doesn't know, does he?"

Kayla's gaze went down to her feet. "I don't know what you're talking about." She'd been wanting to keep this quiet because she hadn't been sure how to say something without hurting anyone. This was not the way she'd wanted it to come out. She began to cry loudly.

"So _that's_ where that pair of my maternity jeans went," Selina said as she put her arms around her daughter. "I thought I'd lost my mind." She tensed up again as Elijah emerged from his office, probably because of the sound of Kayla crying. He approached them purposefully and Selina prepared herself to defend Kayla, but Elijah kept his eyes on Vicky instead.

"Vicky, it's wonderful to see you again," he told her. "But let me make it clear that as long as you are under my roof you will not speak to my daughter the way that you have. Is that clear? I know that this is a difficult situation for us all, but she deserves your respect."

Vicky stared Elijah down. "Crystal clear," she said. "Luckily for you, I've said what I need to say and I'll be on my way now. Have a good day."

She began to make her way to the front door when, out of nowhere, Lucas rose from his carrier into the air and began flying in an unsteady way toward Vicky as everyone watched in shock.

"For the love of Steve, someone make sure the door is closed so he doesn't fly out!" Selina cried. "If that happens, then we're screwed!"

But she didn't need to worry: After hovering over a shocked Vicky for several seconds, he dropped into her automatically outstretched arms and didn't seem to have any interest in going anywhere else.

"What in the name of..." Vicky trailed off, wide eyed, as the baby stared back at her with a gummy smile. She turned to Selina, who was rushing toward them. "What in the world is this?"

"His name is Lucas," Selina explained. "His mom is an angel...hence the wings. Good thing his uncle reminded me about that or I think I would have fainted!"

"I don't care _what _he is, just get him away from me!" Vicky cried, thrusting Lucas at Selina before running out the door.

To Selina's surprise, Lucas then began crying. Loudly. Ceaselessly. As she cuddled him and tried to get him to stop, she wondered when his parents would get back. "It's okay," she whispered. "I got you. Your mommy and daddy will be back soon." At least she hoped so. This was the first time he'd truly cried since he'd been born and she had no idea what to do about it.

"You clearly have a lot going on," Gabrielle told Selina. "I'll go talk to Vicky." She turned to Kayla. "I'm Gabrielle. You really should tell Kai about his baby. I can assure you that he won't react badly. Not when he loves you very, very much." She left the house and Elijah ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is it true?" He asked Kayla.

Kayla locked eyes with him and nodded. "Yeah, it's true. Please don't be mad, Daddy."

"I'm not mad," Elijah shook his head. "I just wonder why you didn't tell your mother or me about this sooner?"

Kayla started crying again, so Selina put Lucas in his carrier and put her arms around her daughter. "It's going to be all right," she soothed. "Now that we know, we'll make it all better, you'll see."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabrielle was rushing to catch up to Vicky. "Stop!" She yelled.

"Why?" Vicky huffed. "What do _you _want?"

"I just want to offer you my support," Gabrielle told her. "I know how devastating it must be to see your world fall apart."

"Why would you do that for me?" Vicky asked. "What's in it for you?"

"Like you, I was one of the souls who came back to life," Gabrielle told her. I missed so much. I missed seeing my daughter grow up. I know it's not exactly the same, but...it felt like losing the love of my life too."

"I guess," Vicky nodded, wiping her eyes. "It sucks to hurt, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but you're a beautiful woman," Gabrielle said. "And I'm sure there's a man out there who will love you very much."

"I would sooner die," Vicky spat. Then she pulled herself out of Gabrielle's grip, strode off to her car without another word, and drove away.

* * *

After setting a glass of ice and lemonade down on the table in one of the parlors at Lucifer and Ellie's, Avery settled in with one of the mystery novels she'd gotten from the library. Ellie had said it was very good and she couldn't wait to see for herself.

But she hadn't gotten far when the doorbell rang. She tried to ignore it, figuring that one of the gazillion people who worked or lived her would get it. But no one did. "Lucifer?" She called. "Ellie? Dexter? Someone's at the door. You wanna get it?"

But no one answered so, groaning and rolling her eyes, Avery got up to get the door herself, her eyes widening as she found herself face to face with Malachai.

"It should be obvious that I want to talk to you!" Malachai shot back. "I didn't just come here to stare at the architecture!"

"Well, it should be obvious that I don't want to talk to you!" Avery snapped. "Go away and let me read my book in peace!" She tried to slam the door and he stopped it with his foot. "Wow," she said, wide eyed. "I didn't see that coming. You have strength after all."

"And you read," Malachai retorted. "I guess we're all full of surprises." He paused. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Avery shrugged. "Do what you want; It's not like I can stop you."

"You could if you felt very strongly," Malachai told her. "But I don't think you do."

Avery just turned to head back to her sofa and he followed after shutting the door gently behind him. He opened his mouth to start speaking, but she went right back to her book instead.

"Seriously?" Malachai cried. "I came all the way over here to speak with you and you're just going to ignore me? That's very rude, Avery!"

"So is barging in here without a personal invitation from me," Avery pointed out without looking at him. "But please, if you have something you need to say, don't hesitate to unburden yourself. Just don't expect me to respond because, as I said before, I don't want to talk to you!"

"Come now, Avery," Malachai sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You and I..."

"Now you want us to be 'You and I'?" Avery scoffed. "I thought that was the _last_ thing you wanted. You made it perfectly clear. And just when I finally get the message, you change your mind. I don't understand you one bit!"

He sat down on the couch beside her, gently removed the book from her hands, and threw it on the coffee table next to her lemonade. "It's all very complicated," he said. "I barely understand it myself."

"You don't have to make it complicated," Avery pointed out. "It wasn't complicated when you were rubbing up against me in your car and sucking on my breasts!"

"I don't know why I let that happen," Malachai shook his head. "Your Steve's daughter for heaven's sake!"

"Right, and I'm also my own person, my own soul!" Avery reminded him. "I have needs. Dad had needs too, remember. Unlike my brothers and sisters, I wasn't just created out thin air or clouds or whatever."

Malachai nodded. "You're completely right. But remember that I'm older, and..."

"And certainly not wiser!" Avery snapped. "You don't want me in your life, I get that! Respect me enough to allow me to move on and stop showing up to rub how much you dislike me in my face! Just leave so I don't have to look at your stupid handsome face anymore!"

"I...I didn't say that I don't want you in my life anymore," Malachai corrected, caressing her chin and cheeks with his fingers. "I...I want you very much... so damn much, and...wait," his eyes lit up. "Did you call me handsome?" He looked at her in surprise.

"Did you just say you wanted me so damn much?" Avery asked, equally shocked by his admission. "Don't play with me now! I heard it come out of your mouth! You can't take it back!"

"I'm not going to take it back, but..." Malachai sighed. "You bring things out in me that I barely recognize. Things I haven't felt since, well..." he scoffed. "_Way_ before you were born." He sighed. "In the magical world, women are in control. A man gets married and, well...unless you have a very generous wife, which is not always the case, you lose yourself. No one cares about _you_ anymore. You're just an extension of the woman you marry. Which is why I've worked so hard to be unattached. Be my own person. Not just be 'The man who married the head of the Council's daughter' or 'The man who married god's daughter or Gwen Hamilton's daughter'. Do you understand?"

Avery sighed. "Yeah, I guess I do," she said. "Now that you've been kind enough to actually explain it. I promise you that if you let me in, I'll be a very generous wife. I swear. I like your power. I like your passion. I like how you love. And I wouldn't change a thing."

He gave her a long look to see if she was teasing him. Finally, he realized she was telling the truth. "You do love me," he said. "I know it. In a way I've always known it. And because it's real, that's why there was a part of me that always wanted to love you back. You have a power over me, woman! And it's terrified me from day one!" He smiled, grabbed her chin, and gave her a sweet kiss.

"It doesn't feel like I have any power over you," she said. "If I really did, you wouldn't have been able to pull away!"

"You do, and it took...years of practice and lots of willpower to not give in, even though I wanted to _so badly."_

Avery took his face in her hands. "Well...do you want to fight it anymore? Or do you want to give in to me just as much as I want to give into you? We won't unless you're ready."

"I am," he nodded. "I am if you are."

Avery grinned widely. "I have been for ages, but you already knew that."

"Yeah," Malachai nodded. "I'd be stupid not to." He leaned his head down and gave her a sweet kiss that turned long and passionate, his fingers threading through her hair, her arms going around his neck.

As he nuzzled her neck and kissed her earlobe, he felt her start pulling at his shirt. "Need help?" He asked after kissing her soundly.

"Yes," Avery nodded. "Yes, please!" After they got his shirt off, it didn't take long for other articles of clothing to follow until Avery found herself in her bra and panties and Malachai just in his jeans, which were unzipped and unbuckled and down around his ankles. They were both breathing heavily. "Just to be clear," she said. "We're doing this, right?"

"Yes," Malachai nodded, leaning forward to take her in his arms and kiss her again. "I don't think there's any turning back now."

* * *

"Night Night, Daddy."

"Sleep well, Milo," Lucifer told him, ruffling his hair. "And if you must get out of bed before the hour is up, stay in here. At least then you can pretend you slept the whole time. Hard to fool your mother into thinking otherwise when she can _clearly_ see that you didn't."

"Okay," Milo nodded and shut his eyes.

Lucifer shut the light off and as he shut the door softly behind him, he turned just in time to see Ellie striding toward their bedroom in high heels, a robe, and, he hoped, nothing else.

He followed sneakily behind her and took her hand. "Well, hello, darling. What are you up to? Care to share the details or do you just want to surprise me?"

Ellie turned on him with a frown that quickly wiped the grin off his face. "What's it to you? It's not like you ever see me anyway!"

"What's this?" He asked, feeling very confused as he followed her to their bedroom. "Eleanor, what in the world is the matter with you?"

"Oh, nothing's the matter," Ellie said, going into the room and standing against the bed with her hands at her sides. "Tell me honestly: What do you see when you look at me?"

Lucifer sighed and looked her over. "That you look beautiful as always. Are you wearing anything under that robe, because if you aren't, it'll take much less time for me to undress you."

"Stop!" Ellie shook her head. "Just stop! Have you even...since we got back from that other place...do you even see me anymore?"

"Of course I see you," Lucifer told her. "What sort of silly question is that? It's not like you're one of Avery's spirit things."

"Well, then why is that whenever we have sex now, you want me to dress like I did in the other world?" Ellie huffed. "You know I was a completely different person there! You haven't wanted to touch _me_ since we got back. You just want to chase after some fantasy your aunt made up! And I'm...I'm not gonna let that happen anymore. I'd rather we keep being celibate like we were before you realized you didn't want _me_ anymore."

"When it came to that, it was just after you gave birth to Milo!" Lucifer protested. "It's very hard for me to keep my hands off you, but I just...I know your father's advice, Eleanor. I know that it's safer for you to heal and I respect that."

"Well, that's nice but really, it wasn't like I gave birth to Milo _yesterday_!" Ellie pointed out. "He's a toddler already and one who sneaks out of his room when he's supposed to be napping because he thinks I'm not looking." She took a deep breath and shook her head as he opened his mouth to protest. "You know what? Go to hell and stay there! I quit!" She left and took off for one of the stairwells that led to the floors below.

Lucifer just shook his head and ran after her. "Eleanor, stop! Just what do you think you're doing? Get back here this minute! What in the world is the matter with you?"

"The matter is that you loved other world me and hate me right here!" Ellie huffed. "I'm never enough am I, when your dad and your aunt are always waiting around to make a version that's smarter and sexier and more sophisticated!"

"Well that is just the most foolish thing I've ever heard!" Lucifer shot back.

They continued to yell, making their way toward the parlor where a very naked Avery and Malachai were still making out on the sofa. However, they pulled apart quite suddenly when they heard the noise get louder.

"Do you hear that?" Malachai whispered. "I think that's Lucifer and Ellie! They aren't gonna come in _here_ are they?"

"I hope not, but just in case...grab your clothes! Put on whatever you can and carry the rest!" Avery instructed.

He tried to get his pants on and very nearly accomplished it, but ended up having to walk while holding the rest of what he wore and trying to keep his balance as gravity brought his pants down around his ankles again, bringing him to the carpet with a crash.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Avery whispered. "Stand up!"

"Right," Malachai panted, untangling himself from his pants and letting Avery pull him behind a pair of thick black curtins just in time for Lucifer and Ellie to enter the room.

"...I don't know how you can say it's ridiculous when it's true!" Ellie cried. "I'm a creation of your dad, your aunt..._you_...who the hell am I? And how can you be attracted to someone who doesn't know who the hell they are?"

"I love you because you're kind, you're funny, you're sweet, you're loving...and the rest...I'd be more than happy to help you figure out the rest," he told her. "Or you can figure it out yourself. I'd be a fool if I didn't admit that Dad did you wrong. We should have waited. But what you do have is all the time in the world to catch up on what you missed. You have time to figure all this out. And we're all behind you...just like you were behind Vincent when he decided he wanted to be a concert pianist or...when Angelica wanted to open her events planning business. You've always been there for us. Let us be there for you."

"What...really?" Ellie asked in shock. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Lucifer nodded. "Of course."

Ellie took a deep breath and burst into uncomfortable laughter running her fingers through her hair. "Oh, geez, I'm...I'm so sorry, I just...I didn't mean...I don't want...I just..." She shook her head and rested it on his shoulder as he put his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"I know," he murmured. "I know..."

Then she looked into his eyes for a good long while before standing on tiptoe to kiss him. And of course he kissed her back, all over. Then she smiled. "I think...I think I'll take you up on that sex now," she said. "And...I think we can do it in here if you want. There doesn't seem to be anyone around."

Malachai then made a noise, but Avery stomped on his foot.

"Did you hear something?" Ellie asked as Lucifer undid her robe and backed her against the wall.

"Nothing," he shook his head as he undressed himself. "Probably just the house settling."

"Yes," Ellie nodded between kisses. "You're probably right."

As the wall they'd chosen was right next to the curtains, it was very obvious to Malachai and Avery what they were doing. It was the same thing he and Avery had been doing not long before.

"Wow," Malachai whispered, peeking out after a while. "Look at them. A bit loud, aren't they?" He turned to Avery. "Since they're so busy, you think they'd notice if we dashed out and did it on the couch?"

"Shhh!" Avery hissed and shook her head. "Don't say another word."

But they'd been heard. "Okay," Ellie panted. "I definitely heard something now. Someone's in here with us."

"Oh, don't be silly," Lucifer shook his head. "You're hearing things."

"I think we should check," Ellie said firmly, running her hand down his chest and kissing his shoulder. "And I don't think I'll be able to focus until we do."

Lucifer groaned and put her on her feet. "Oh, all right," he huffed. "I'll have a quick look around, but only to show you that there's no one hiding anywhere." His eyes then widened as he noticed toes poking out from under the curtains. "I apologize, Eleanor," he said to her. "It appears we have company."

"I knew it!" Ellie said. "Vampire hearing doesn't lie!"

"Stay behind me," he instructed. "This could get messy."

Ellie rolled her eyes at this. She could snap an intruder apart with one hand or rip out their throat in two seconds. Without pants on, a good hard kick to the crotch and he was down for the count. "All right, fine," she said. "But I'm just doing it for the view."

He pulled the curtain open and came face to face with a naked Malachai. Both men started yelling and swearing and while they were distracted, Avery sneaked out, zapped a shirt on, and came to stand next to Ellie, who'd zapped on a shirt of her own.

"What in the world, Malachai?" Lucifer yelled. "What are you doing hiding behind my curtains with my sister? And undressed too!"

"Why are you so shocked?" Malachai cried. "_Clearly_ you're not uncomfortable with people being naked in this parlor!"

"Well, I wasn't expecting it to be an old fossil like you!" Lucifer replied.

"You're older than I am!" Malachai reminded him.

"At least I don't look it!" Lucifer smirked.

"This is like a car wreck you just can't look away from," Ellie whispered to Avery.

"I know, right?" Avery whispered back. "Frankly, I like Malachai's grays. They make him look distinguished."

"Yeah, gray's not bad," Ellie shrugged. "I don't see what the big fuss is." She paused. "Since they clearly don't need us while they hash this out, you wanna go have cake?"

"Sure," Avery nodded. "Love to!"

They left and as the door shut behind them, Lucifer and Malachai finally stopped fighting and realized they were alone. "Avery?" Malachai yelled after grabbing some curtain to cover himself up with. "Where did you go?"

"Eleanor?" Lucifer shouted and grabbed a pillow. "Did you go with her?"

"It appears they left us," Malachai sighed. "Wanna get dressed and find them? They couldn't have gone far."

"Yes," Lucifer nodded. "And let's never speak of this again."

"Of course not," Malachai agreed. "You don't have to tell me twice."


	35. Trapped

_A grinning Sybil smiled to herself as she peeked in the envelope again after picking it up from her dresser. It was a ticket to the opera! She was going to the opera! It had come in the mail and with a card that had no signature, just an explanation that she was receiving two opera tickets and that it was hoped she would have a nice evening._

_"That's very generous of the Council," she said to herself. "To give everyone who came back a nice treat like that. I could use a nice night out after everything. I mean, nicer than that so called 'date' Malachai took me on to the restaurant!"_

_And not just him, but Mikael Mikaelson as well. She sighed and lay back on her bed with a grin on her lips. He wouldn't be in her thoughts at all. She heard a beep and sat up._

_"Damn him!" She yelled. He was sending her messages again. She hadn't answered any from before...but she knew for a fact that he refused to take hints. What a jerk! She hoped that her ignoring him would make him miserable. That he would go hang himself. He could do that and she wouldn't care one bit! She would have a nice night at the opera in a lovely pink dress and that was that. He wouldn't be on her mind at all!_

* * *

"Thank you, ma'am," said the usher as Sybil presented her ticket and he ripped it in half. "I hope you enjoy the show! In the meantime, feel free to have a drink or appetizer or get a souvenir of this evening. We're so glad to have you."

Sybil smiled, getting a better grip on her silver clutch purse and shifting her weight to be more stable on her matching heels. "Thank you, I've been waiting to see _La Traviata _forever!"

"And you're in luck!" He smiled. "Your seat is very close to the stage. It's a wonderful ticket you have."

"It was a gift," she smiled, thanking him one more time. Then she went to look at the souvenirs and get herself a drink. Nothing too fancy, she decided. Just something simple.

Glass of white wine in hand, she sat down on a little couch in the lobby and looked over the program. This was a sad opera, but she'd heard it was a good one. And even if it was the most horrible opera in the world, she was glad to get out of the house, just as much as she had been when she'd first received the ticket.

She had just taken a sip of wine when suddenly she felt a chill go down her spine. She looked up and spit her drink out, luckily missing both the couch and her dress. Mikael Mikaelson, of all people, was approaching her. She quickly put her bag on the cushion next to her as he neared. "Nope, sorry, you can't sit here. This seat is taken."

"By what, your bag?" Mikael asked, moving it easily and sitting down.

"You know, I have to go to the bathroom," Sybil told him. "Excuse me..."

"Oh, come on," he said and took her arm as she tried to blend into the crowd. "I just got here."

"And I just had my hopes crushed for a nice peaceful evening at the opera!" Sybil snapped. "Let go of me!"

"Do you honestly think you can get away now that I've seen you?" He asked.

"Well, I can wish and hope and dream, can't I?" Sybil asked. "If only I had magic. I could make you go poof! Let go of my arm!" She repeated.

"Follow me," he ordered, pulling her into a corner and releasing her arm before giving her a smug grin. "Lovely dress. It's a _shame_ I didn't know what color you were wearing. Or that you would even be here."

"Why? If you had would you have worn a pink dress too so we could match?" Sybil snapped.

"No, but..." He reached out and took a pink rose out of a nearby vase and handed it to her. "It would have at least given me a color of rose to put in my button hole."

Sybil scoffed and rolled her eyes. "All right, you had your caveman moment and I'll even commend you for trying to soften it by giving me a compliment, no matter how insincere it might be. Now be honest with me: what is it that you want, Mr. Mikaelson?"

He grinned. "Why do you keep asking a question you already know the answer to?" He asked. "Although it does bring my joy to repeat it each time because of the look you get on your face."

She rolled her eyes and tried to be subtle about looking him over. She had to admit that he looked very nice in his dark blue Prada suit and matching tie. They really brought out his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes...

"Were you just looking me up and down?" He asked, bringing her out of her head.

"No!" She blushed. "Don't flatter yourself!"

He got close to her, leaning down slightly to whisper in her ear. "I thought that tonight, I could be the sort of man you wouldn't mind asking for a drink after the opera." He chuckled and nibbled on her earlobe a little. "...and maybe more than that, if things go well enough. Which of course they will."

She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and tried not to inhale the smell of his aftershave more than she had to because it was doing a real number on her, making her somewhat lightheaded and unsteady. She could feel her heartbeat picking up and the last thing she wanted to do was faint in his arms.

Taking a big swig of wine, she cleared her throat, her eyes meeting his deep blue ones. "Oh, yes," she said. "I suppose you could come back to my place. Then when you least expect it," she winked and lowered her voice. "I will plunge a knife into your back and be rid of you once and for all!" She gulped down the rest of her wine, sat the empty glass down in front of the bartender and hit the bar once with her palm. "Com on," she said. "Hit me with something stronger and keep them coming!"

Mikael leaned on the counter, grinning at Sybil. "You know, what is happening between us is called 'sexual tension'."

"So, what's your point, Mikael?" She asked and down a double scotch. She then turned and stumbled on her heels but he caught her before she fell.

"You know, every time you say my name, it does something to me," he informed her.

Sybil's face scrunched up and she put a hand to her forehead, willing a headache to start so she could excuse herself. "Don't be gross," she said. "I didn't need to know that!"

"What _I_ need to know is why you haven't answered my calls or texts!" Mikael demanded.

"Well, because I know what you were going to ask me about in those and I'm not flashing you again!" Sybil hissed. "You know, you can pay someone to do stuff like that for you. It's called an escort."

"You want me to pay you?" He asked. "How much do you charge? Name your price. It really doesn't matter to me."

"Oh, please!" She scoffed. "I don't want your money! Do you think that's charming to compare me to an escort? I need a full time job, but I don't need money that badly!" Then she turned as the bartender tapped her on the shoulder. "What?" She barked.

"Your scotch," he said, looking a little frightened and backing away. "I poured you another."

"Thank you," she said. "I appreciate it."

"Come on, Sybil," Mikael told her, taking her hand as she tried to stride away from the bar. "You know I think more of you than that."

She shook her head. "I don't know that and I don't care. Now I would truly appreciate it if you would just leave me _alone_ so I can enjoy my opera in _peace_! _Goodbye_, Mr. Mikaelson!" She spat in his face and strode off to find her place in the theater.

"Enjoy your evening, my dear!" He called.

"Screw you!" She called back.

* * *

Katherine, dressed in a full-length black dress with sequins and black high heeled sandals, stared out the car window, her arms crossed. She and Oliver were on a date, but she didn't feel much like talking to him.

"So..." Oliver sucked in his breath and adjusted his glasses. "Excited for the opera tonight? It's La Traviata and the cast is supposed to be very good."

"Wonderful," Katherine sighed and kept staring straight ahead.

Oliver tried again. "You know, you look lovely tonight," he said. He reached out and put a hand on her knee, but she slapped it away.

"Of course I look great," she snapped. "I _always_ look great! I'm Katherine Pierce!"

Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes. "All right, what's going on? Did I do something wrong?"

She didn't answer his question until they'd reached the opera house and parked. "I hope you weren't planning on this being a romantic evening between us," she said as he helped her out and she wiped dust off her black sequined dress. "I just...I came to the opera because I want to get things stright between us."

"Well, why didn't you just call me and say you didn't feel like going to the opera?" Oliver asked. "I would have been more than happy to talk to you over the phone."

"I could have," Katherine acknowledged, reaching out to straighten his tie because it was crooked and driving her nuts. "But this makes things even more clear. "Don't you think?"

"What do you mean by that?" Oliver asked. "Clearly I need to have it spelled out for me."

"Well, you and I..." She began.

"Oh, there's a 'you and I'?" Oliver asked, pretending to be shocked. "Really?"

"That's the thing: I don't think there is anymore," Katherine shook her head. "At least not for me; I don't think it's working out."

"I see," Oliver nodded, his jaw and the rest of his body tensing. "So...do you want me to drive you back home?"

"That's it?" She asked, her jaw dropping. "No argument? No battle?"

"Why?" Oliver shrugged. "Why should I push someone who is clearly not interested in being with me? There are many other fish in the sea. I heard of a blonde name Sybil, who's supposed to be a very sexy bombshell. It'll be nice to be able to remind myself that you're not the only attractive woman in the supernatural community. Perhaps I'll call her."

Katherine poked him in the chest. "Ask out anyone you want but you know they won't be me!"

"Maybe that's a good thing," Oliver said. "Maybe it'll be an improvement!" He was trying hard not to laugh. "Just tell me though...why are you doing this? Why are you mad at me? Is it because I don't follow your rules? Because I don't say 'how high' when you say 'jump'? Because I tell you things you don't want to hear? Like how much you miss your human life? Because you're scared to let me in and start a real relationship with me?"

"Well," she let a laugh escape her parted red lips. "I think you're giving yourself way too much credit, Oliver!" She shook her head. "You know what? Ever since you became human, I've lost interest in you. When you were a robot, you had power. Now you're just a man who couldn't do anything with his life but sleep on my couch!"

With that, Oliver quickly stopped the car. Katherine let out a cry as he undid her seat belt and pulled her into his lap, crashing his mouth on hers. She tried to pull away but she was much stronger than she had ever given him credit for, like the Hulk. They continued to make out, it getting hotter and heavier by the minute, at least until they heard a knock on the window, causing them to pull apart.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Excuse me, sir," said a valet. "Are you here for the opera?"

"Damn it," Katherine swore as she tried to free herself from Oliver's embrace and get back into her chair.

Oliver straightened his hair and glasses, grabbed the tickets out of his jacket pocket, rolled the window down, and handed them to the man. "Here...yes we are." He then leaned back into his chair and tried to catch his breath.

"He's going," Katherine corrected through her teeth. "I never said I was!"

"Yes you are," Oliver told her. "You said you were breaking up with me and I don't remember us finishing that conversation."

"All...all right," the valet cleared his throat. "So...are you going to come out or not?" He was visibly uncomfortable.

"Of course," Oliver nodded and opened the door. "I apologize." He got out of the car and held his hand out to Katherine. "Are you coming, darling?"

* * *

Gabrielle brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes, smiling contentedly and taking sips from her champagne glass as she strolled around the theater greeting people left and right. It had been so long since she'd been to the opera. So long since she'd truly done anything, really. And she'd missed it. A lot. Wanting some souvenirs of her first evening out in a while, she strode inside the boutique to look around, quickly finding a small picture that she wanted to hangin her kitchen. She turned to the woman at the register. "Excuse me, _mademoiselle_. How much for this _tres joli _piece of art?"

The clerk squinted at it. "I'm sorry I don't know off the top of my head. Let me look." She turned to look at the price list.

"Ooooh!" moaned a young man nearby, before gulping down his scotch.

Gabrielle turned to face him. "Pardon me, but are you all right?" She asked, concerned. "You're not ill, are you?"

"'Pardon'?" He repeated and wiped some dribble off his chin as he met her eyes. "You're speaking English! You remembered that you're in a place where people speak English! How respectful of you!"

"I'm sorry," Gabrielle shook her head, stunned. "Have I done something to offend you, sir?" She spoke politely, even though it was the last thing she wanted to be around this very rude man.

"Who, me?" He asked, getting up in her face. "Aside from your annoying French accent, what about you could _possibly _annoy me, lady?"

She coughed as the obvious alcohol smell of his breath hit her nose. "If that's how you feel, you could leave just as easily as I could, _monsieur!_" She reminded him, hands on hips.

"Oh, no, don't you call me that," he hissed, waving a finger in front of her nose and then finishing what was in his glass.

"I suggest you stop drinking," she told him before making her way to the back of the boutique. "Unless you desire to make a big fool of yourself. And if you do, it's none of my business."

"I can do whatever I want!" He shouted. "What'll you do if I don't? Speak more stupid French to me? Oh, I'm _so _scared!"

"_Mon Dieu! Tu es un vrai salaud!"_ She muttered to herself as she looked him over, admitting to herself that regardless of how rude and awful he might be, he was very well dressed: designer suit, loafers, silk tie.

"Hey, if you're gonna insult me in a language that I don't understand, the least you could do is tell me your name," he demanded.

"My name is Gabrielle," she said. "Not that it's any of your business!"

He threw his head back and laughed. "That's a French name, all right. A French _whore's_ name!"

"Oh, my god," she cried. "_Comment oses-tu? _What gives you the right?" She stomped her heel on the pavement.

He chuckled and shrugged. "Do I need to have someone give me a right to do anything? You said it yourself after all...what were the precise words you used? 'Tu est un vrai salaud'?" He just grinned and shrugged it off. He knew what it meant. And it wasn't like she was wrong. He turned his cup upside down. "Well, it looks like I'm in need of some more refreshment," he remarked.

"No, what you need is for someone to alert security about you so you can leave and go sleep off all you've been drinking!" Gabrielle corrected. "I don't understand how someone as rude and inelegant as you would enjoy a night at the opera anyway!" She tried to squeeze past him but to her surprise, he grabbed her and pulled her against himself.

"You call security and I'll crush you like a bug under my foot," he told her. "Do you understand?"

"I'm not afraid of you," she spat. "I'm a demon." She locked eyes with him. "And...you are too."

"Half demon," he corrected.

"Well, I'm _all_ demon, little boy," she said. "So if anyone will be crushing anyone, it'll be me crushing you!" She sounded self-assured but her heart was pounding against her chest. She wondered what was taking the woman so long to find that price for what she wanted.

At last, one of the ushers came in and told the woman it was time to close up shop. "If there's anyone still here needing to make a purchase, have them do it fast."

"I don't think so," the woman shook her head. "There was someone, but I think she's disappeared. Gone to watch the show maybe." She hadn't seen Gabrielle or her companion go into the back. So the woman shut off the lights and turned on the alarm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabrielle and the young man were still arguing, only stopping when the lights went out. "What the hell?" The young man murmured.

"...I can't believe you!" Gabrielle yelled at the young man, both because she was angry and to distract herself from the warmth that was rising in her body. "You are really the most infuriating...hey!" She got cut off as he took her face in both his hands.

"Say that again," he grinned. "I need a good laugh."

With her face squished between his hands, it was very hard for her to speak normally, so she didn't blame him for laughing. But she was also so angry she couldn't bring herself to keep quiet. She gave him a push and then they heard the door click and were plunged into darkness as the lights went out.

"What in the world?" Gabrielle said. "Where are the lights? What's happened?" She pushed him away and stumbled toward the door, grabbing it and pulling, but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked!" She yelled and pounded his chest. "It's locked and we're trapped in here! It's all your fault."

"Yes," he sighed and played with her hair. She could see his white teeth in the dark. "Here we are, alone, in the dark...what should we do?" He played with her hair. "How about I show you the French I know?" his lips brushed hers gently and she felt him try and get his tongue in between them so she slapped him. "I despise you!" She cried.

He pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. She began to flail and kick, trying to free herself from him. He wasn't a terrible kisser and if he'd been politer, she definitely would have given him a shot, but now...now she wasn't so sure.

"No!" She yelled after finally managing to get away from him. "I won't do this again! No matter how...how much easier it would be to do it without having to look at you, and no matter how true it is that we don't have much else to do...I won't go through this again!" This was just like Kai...but worse. She needed to start looking for real relationships. Not just one man after another. She went back to rattling the door again until he came up behind her grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her away.

"You'll never have it as good as me," he whispered and slowly licked her neck. "Never."

Then he turned her to face him as she let out a sigh. "Oh, all right," she huffed. "But you better be a good kisser!"

"I am, I promise," he said, before crashing his mouth on hers.

* * *

"Hello, hello, hi, lovely to see you." Sybil nodded and smiled at every person she passed on the way to her seat, seat 32A. Then, as she sat down and looked over her program, she realized the entire row was empty. "What in the world?" She whispered. Then her favorite voice met her ears and she froze.

"Hello, hi, good evening, good evening to you." Mikael then saw her and gave her a sly grin as he sat down in 34A.

"Are you kidding me?" She whispered. "This can't possibly be your seat! Go away!"

He deftly removed his ticket from his pocket and showed it to her. "I hate to disappoint you, darling," he said. "But this truly is my seat and if I were to go somewhere else, I would take a seat from a deserving person. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"So...so you're telling me that it just happens you're here?" She asked. "Like an act of god?"

Mikael rolled his eyes. "Please don't mention Steve. It makes me cringe!" He unbuttoned a few buttons of his vest. "Do you want me to lie or tell the truth?"

Sybil rolled her eyes. "Like you would _ever_ tell me the truth!"

"I bought the whole row of seats," Mikael said. "Happy?"

"Wait, you _what?"_ Sybil yelped.

"Shhh!" Mikael put a finger to his lips. "Don't make a scene. We're in public!" He winked. "And you look lovely!"

"Oh, my god," Sybil whispered, hand going to her mouth. "My ticket...the Council didn't send it, did they? You did!"

"Technically yes, it _is_ from me," Mikael nodded. "But without help from Malachai, you never would have gotten it."

Sybil growled, her hands balling into fists as she threw the program at Mikael and it bounced off his forehead. "I hope you have a good evening at the opera, Mr. Mikaelson! I was hoping for one myself, but I'll have you know that I can't be bought and I won't be bought. Good night! I'll kill you after I kill that Malachai, just you wait!"

Mikael let her go a few steps and when she tripped over the skirt of her dress, he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the nearest empty seat with a grip like iron. "Woman, will you stop making a scene and listen to me?" He demanded.

"Why should I listen to you?" Sybil asked. "You lied to me and dragged me here under false pretenses!"

"I know you can't be bought," he said. "You're one of the most stubborn women I've ever met."

Sybil gave him a smug grin. "Well, it's good that you noticed because intend to keep being stubborn and making your life a living hell!"

Mikael raised an eyebrow. "So...you want me to keep wanting you day after day?"

"What?" Sybil asked. "Excuse me?"

Mikael shook his head. "Never mind. I needed to talk to you and this was the only way I could think of to do it."

"You're just gross!"

"For wanting the best for you?" Mikael asked. "Really?"

Sybil frowned. "I know I'm newly alive, but I'm not a child! I don't need to be minded by you because you're older than me. How clearly can I say that you don't need to go buying whole rows at the opera to be near me because I don't want anything to do with you?"

"I know you're lying through your teeth," he told her. "And don't try to bribe me because I already have more money than I already know what to do with!"

"I don't want to bribe you," Sybil huffed. "I just want you to go away!"

Meanwhile, Katherine and Oliver were settling in their own seats nearby and couldn't help but overhear. "Quick, grab my opera glasses from my purse!"

"Why?" Oliver asked. "What's the big emergency?"

"I see Mikael Mikaelson next to the demon Sybil!" She cried. "He hates demons _and_ she was married to his stepson once!" Katherine said. "Hurry up and gimme!"

"Here," he said, finding them for her. "But don't look too long and make her mad. I still am planning to ask her out, you know."

Katherine nearly dropped her glasses which caused Oliver to grin. "Interesting," he said. "Are you jealous?"

Katherine shook her head. "You want my honest opinion? I couldn't care less what you do with your time!"

"Liar," he whispered in her ear and nibbled on the earlobe just for fun.

She shut her eyes tight to try and ignore the shivers in her spine, then picked up her opera glasses, soon discovering that yes, it was indeed Mikael and Sybil sitting next to each other at the opera. Then she lowered her glasses and looked around. Oliver was no longer beside her, only a note with two words: _Find me._

* * *

As she got up to storm away, Sybil gave Mikael a good hard push. "Leave!" She demanded. "Say what you have to say and then leave me alone. I've had enough. Either you leave or I do. It makes no difference to me!"

Mikael nodded, his face somber as he leaned in close to her. "Malachai has spoken to Avery," he said. "She believes the reason you disappeared that night...you know what night I mean..."

"Yes, I do," Sybil nodded. "There's no need to elaborate."

"Yes, well," Mikael nodded, continuing. "She believes the reason you disappeared that day is because a part of your soul is still tethered to the afterlife."

She'd been looking away from him as he spoke, but his words shocked her so much that her head whipped around and hit him in the mouth. "Sorry!" She apologized automatically. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," he shook his head. "And you never need to be sorry."

Sybil's lip began to quiver and she sat down heavily in the nearest chair. "What am I supposed to do with that knowledge?" She asked, her voice breaking. "How do I fix it? I don't want to be some half-alive ghost creature!" She sniffled. "I hope this isn't one of those things where true love's kiss makes it better," she shuddered.

"Well, you haven't disappeared since that night, have you?" Mikael pointed out with a gentle smirk. "Maybe you're on to something." He sighed and took her hand. "I don't know what to tell you, other than that Avery is working on it and I'm sure she'll find something to fix this somehow. In the meantime, here you are, at the opera, with me." He took her hand and gently held it in his before leaning forward to sniff the skin of her neck and shoulder. "You smell nice," he observed before beginning to caress her palm with his thumb.

"Th-thank you," she got out. Heat was spreading through her arms and hands.

Then he kissed her shoulders and neck. More heat. Then the opera overture began. "We...we really should get back to our seats," he said, holding out his hand. "Here, let me help you."

But she couldn't. It was too much. She took one look at his hand, shook her head and sprung up from her seat. "I...I have to go to the bathroom," she blurted. "Bye!"

"Wait!" He called after her as she ran. But he didn't follow. And she didn't stop running until she reached the nearest bathroom, threw herself inside, and shut the door behind her, praying she wouldn't throw up in the sink. It was too nice of a bathroom for that. Very fancy.

She put a hand on either side of the sink and took several deep breaths, then splashed cold water on her face, just getting her equilibrium back when the door to the bathroom unlocked. She didn't need anyone to tell her who it was. "You know this is a ladies' room," she pointed out. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"Fine, I'll make this quick," he said. "Just tell me why you won't let me help you."

"What makes you think I want your help?" Sybil questioned. "How full of yourself do you have to be to think I need it?"

He got close to her. "Because you're in my bloodstream, Sybil. And I'm in yours. And you know it."

She was feeling unsteady again. "I think...I think I'd like to go home now," she told him.

"Give me a chance to change your mind," he told her. As he undid his vest and shirt buttons, Sybil watched, gripping the counter tightly. So tightly that she felt a nail or two break. She tried to keep her breathing soft and ladylike so he wouldn't know how he was making her feel, but from that smirk he wore, she could tell he'd probably figured it out anyway.

As he came up behind her, she shut her eyes tight. She whimpered as she felt him raise her skirt up her thighs.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered against her ear before gently kissing the lobe. Then his hands were sliding up her thighs as his lips planted a trail down her neck and shoulders after he pulled down one of her sleeves. Then his hand slid under her neckline and cupped her breast while the other slid under her skirt to remove her panties. She turned her head to speak, but as her mouth opened, he caught it with his, and everything seemed to fall around them.

They pulled apart just barely and kissed wildly again as she unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on his shirt and ran her hands over his chest. He took her hand and kissed her fingers before picking her up and sitting her on the sink and kneeling in front of her, removing her shoes and kissing her ankle, then up her leg before pushing up her skirt and gently sliding her panties down. They were both panting wildly now. He tossed her panties aside and then slowly began pleasuring her with his tongue as she leaned her head back and gripped the counter until her knuckles were white.

Then he stopped, for a moment, grinning up at her. "Tell me you want me as much as I want you," he told her. "Or tell me you want me to stop."

"Oh," She breathed, and hated herself for it. "Don't stop! Don't stop!" She grabbed fistfuls of hair and pulled hard while muttering his name, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing her say it _too_ loud. And she wanted him too, so much. But she didn't want him to know that either. Not now anyway.

The force of her climaxing sent her tumbling off the counter and into his arms. He caught her readily after rising to his feet and made no attempted to stop her when she threw her arms around him and continued to kiss him with such enthusiasm that it didn't even seem like she was stopping to breathe. At last, he was the one who pulled away, just for a moment, and put a finger over her mouth. He was panting heavily now. "I can't take any more of this," he told her. "I need to be inside you, Sibyl. As close as we are now, with nothing between us. You're too beautiful."

She kissed him again, grabbing his belt and undoing it, but just as she was starting to get his zipper down, she froze. She pushed him away, frowning. "How dare you?" She hissed. "Don't think it's okay for you to treat me like a whore in public just because no one is around to see!"

"But my dear, I promise I wasn't!" He protested, hoping he would let her explain. "I just...I thought you were enjoying yourself!"

"Of course you did!" Sybil snapped, blushing wildly. "As long as you men are, you assume everyone is!" This was untrue. She _had_ been enjoying herself until he'd opened his big fat mouth and exposed his wicked plan. She wouldn't be a part of it! She wouldn't! She gave him a good hard slap and took off with her shoes in hand.

Mikael watched her go, then growled, hitting the wall with his fist. If she weren't so beautiful...Then he looked down at a bit of crumpled fabric on the floor. They were hers. They were her panties. In her rush, she'd forgotten them. He picked them up and held them in his fist. Something of her, he decided, was better than nothing. For now.

* * *

"Why do you keep knocking on the door like that?" Arthur asked. The sound was making his head hurt.

"Because I figure if I make noise, someone will rescue us, you fool!" Gabrielle snapped. "You could help, you know."

"You want my help?" Arthur questioned and came to sit beside her. "Here, take this. It'll be a _big_ help."

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes and saw that he was holding a flask. "Oh, no. I'm not drinking around you."

"Would you rather remember our lovely evening together?" He put a hand to his chest. "Oh, I'm touched!"

"No, thank you!" Gabrielle snatched the flask out of his hand and began drinking. "Oh, _Mon Dieu!_" She winced and spat the liquid out in Arthur's direction. "What kind of garbage are you drinking?"

"Well, it's that or nothing," He replied. "Your choice."

Gabrielle still hated the taste of it, but the thought of finishing it off and leaving him with nothing, especially since he already seemed to have had his fill, was appealing.

"There!" She held it up triumphantly and burped. "I finished it!" She then blinked and scooted closer to him, kissing him soundly. "The shape of your head is very pretty," she said. "And..." She felt his soft shirt and rubbed it. "And your shirt is soft." She then reached under his shirt with a smile and stroked his abs like she would stroke a kitten and grinned broadly. "Your abs aren't though! Do you work out, sexy?"

"I do," he grinned. "And I like being called 'sexy'."

"What's your real name?" Gabrielle asked as he started kissing her neck.

"Doesn't matter," he said. "Not when the best thing about me is my body!"

She kissed him again and they got his shirt off, followed by his pants, then her clothes soon joined the pile.

"Now, wait just a minute," he remarked, stroking her white silk and lace underwear. "These are nice!"

"Of course they are," Gabrielle nodded, tossing her head. "They're French!"

"Shame I have to take them off." He told her.

"If you don't, I will," she said.

They didn't wait much longer and were soon shamelessly going at it in the dark.

"Yes," Gabrielle panted between kissed. "I say...I must say that your French is very good!"

"You mean the kissing, right?"

"Of course," She nodded, reaching up to play with his hair. "I doubt you know _non_ from _oui."_

"_Oui_ I do," he nodded. "And I'm not used to being told _non."_

"Doesn't surprise me," Gabrielle shook her head. "You're lucky you're cute...or at least shaped nice in the dark." She rolled them over so she was on top, riding him hard until he passed out, then getting off him, putting on what she could, and breathing a sigh of relief when she heard a knock on the boutique door.

"What a relief!" She cried as a guard came in and turned on the light. "How did you know we were here?"

"Someone heard noises and mentioned it," the guard replied nonchalantly. "Who else is here?"

"I...a young man," she pointed. "Back there." She then ran out, losing a shoe that was not settled on her foot.

"Miss!" Called the guard. "Your shoe!"

"I don't care!" She called. "Keep it!"

The guard sighed and went to get Arthur, who, thankfully, was fully dressed by the time he reached him.

"The woman who was here...have you seen a blonde?" he asked, wincing.

"I have, but she left," the guard said and handed him the shoe. "Seems like we have a Cinderella on our hands. Are you Prince Charming?"

Arthur chuckled and looked the shoe over. "Me, Prince Charming, really? I'll take the shoe, but...you really need to have your eyes checked."

* * *

"Another glass of wine, please," Katherine said to the man at the bar. She'd been looking for Oliver for several minutes and hadn't found him. Maybe he'd ditched her.

"But...but you haven't finished the first one," he reminded her.

"Oh," she looked at what she had in her hand and chugged it. "Another glass of wine, please."

He looked at her doubtfully, but took the money she put down and poured her another glass.

What had she been thinking, coming here? She scoffed. She thought it would be easy, that's what. That if they were in public, Oliver wouldn't make a fuss and he'd just let her go. No emotions, no clinging, just a clean break. That's what was best. For both of them. And he'd seemed to have gone along with it, but she had to be sure. She began looking around for him, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"May I help you, Miss?" Asked an usher. "Do you need assistance finding your seat? The opera will begin soon."

"Actually, I was looking for my date," she explained. "He seems to have disappeared on me. He's tall, has glasses and adorably rumpled dark hair, a purple tie, and..."

"Are you Katherine Pierce?" Asked the usher.

"Yes," Katherine nodded. "Why do you ask?"

The usher held out some keys. "A man who matches that description asked me to give you these for when you wanted to leave tonight. He took a taxi home and wishes you a pleasant evening without him." His voice was full of judgment.

"Well, do you know where he went?" Katherine asked. "Did he say?"

"No, Miss," the usher shook his head. "I'm afraid he didn't. Now, would you like me to show you to your seat?"

"No, thank you," Katherine shook her head and snatched the keys. "I have somewhere else I need to be. It's urgent."

The man nodded, but still shook his head and sighed. She didn't care. She just wanted to go home and have a word. If he wouldn't break up with her in public, maybe, at home, when it would be just the two of them, she could finally get him to see reason.

* * *

As Katherine opened the door of his apartment, she frowned. The lights were off. "Damn it, Oliver, don't tell me you're not here! If you are, why are you just sitting in the dark? Did you forget to pay the electric bill?" She turned on the light and started when she saw him standing with one hand on his favorite chair. He wasn't wearing his glasses, and he was clad in dark jeans, a dark sweater, and a leather jacket. He had a wicked smirk on his face. One that she hadn't seen for quite some time.

"Well, well," He chuckled. "Predictable as ever, I see. Still so afraid of being abandoned that even when you pretend otherwise, the slightest hint of it and you run for cover like a scared puppy. I knew once I told that usher I was leaving, it wouldn't take long for you to come and find me."

His voice was smooth and cold and when he put a hand on her face, the palm was as cold as ice.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, unsure. "Did you...did you want to leave the opera to have a little fun? I understand that..."

"Oh, shut up!" He snapped. "You think I have time for that?"

"But I-" Katherine shook her head. She was very confused. "Are you playing a trick?"

"No, I'm not," he shook his head and pushed her into a chair. "I tried to be nice. Clearly I failed. Clearly you think I'm a fool, Katherine. But I'm not."

"No," Katherine shook his head.

"Stay there," he commanded, then came back with some new lingerie she had bought and was planning to surprise him with later. "Put this on."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Katherine cried.

He grabbed her and kissed her soundly. "Do it," he snapped after. "Now."

"What'll you do if I don't?" Katherine asked.

"I'll put it on you myself," Oliver snapped. "And I think we both know which way would be more pleasant for you. I _don't _feel like being very gentle this evening."

She started to undress, keeping her eyes on his cold ones. Ones that had, just a few hours ago, looked at her with warmth, and longing, and...love. And she'd rejected it. Pushed it away. She'd been so stupid.

Standing there in her underwear, she began crying.

"Well?" Oliver hissed, bringing her chin up. "Hurry up! We don't have all night! And stop crying. It's pathetic!"

"No, it's not!" Katherine snapped and threw the clothes on the floor. "I won't do this! I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I treated you badly when all you did was give me love. I'm sorry I took it and treated it like garbage. I guess...I guess I didn't realize how much I missed it until I made it go away. Took for granted that it would always be there; that you were full of infinite patience." She wiped her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm sorry I did that, and that it made you so mad that you had this," she gestured at him. "This come back. I miss kind, sweet Oliver. If...if you could find it in yourself to bring him back...I'd welcome him with open arms."

Oliver paused. His body relaxed. His expression lightened. He took her hand and put it to his heart. "Really?" He asked. "Truly?"

"Yes," Katherine sniffled. "Yes, Oliver. I want to have a nice, normal life with you, in this apartment. Well, as normal a life as a vampire and former robot can have. I don't want anything else. Ever."

Tears began streaming silently down her cheeks as she waited for him to respond. He still looked uncertain.

Finally, he pulled her close and kissed her. "All right," he said. "I choose to believe you because that's what I want with you too. What I've always wanted." He kissed her again "Nice panties," he remarked, grinning wickedly.

"You think?" She replied with a wink. "Well, you know what? They would look even nicer on the floor next to your bed."

Oliver chuckled loudly instead of blushing like she'd expected him to. He picked her up and began striding down the hallway to his bedroom. "Is that so?" He asked. "Well, I think I'll have to see that for myself!"

When they arrived in the bedroom, he kicked the door shut behind him and then put her down on her feet. They began kissing soundly as she undressed him and soon, they were both naked in his bed.

"See?" Oliver asked as he kissed her everywhere. "This is good. This is how it's supposed to be."

"Oh, yes," Katherine nodded as he began pleasuring her with his tongue. "Very good! You know, you learn _awfully_ fast." She gasped.

"Of course I do," he grinned. "Why do you think the robots made me their leader? In fact, I think that's what I want you to call me. Come on, say it. Call me fearless leader."

"Hell, no," she shook her head. "No, no, no!"

He began tickling her. "I won't stop until you do!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" She got out and and kissed him soundly. "All right, _fearless leader._ But that's the only time I'll say it."

"Well..." Oliver began running his hands lightly over her body and swirling his tongue around around her belly button. "What if I call you...co-fearless leader?"

Katherine pretended to think a moment. "Doesn't exactly have the sexiest ring to it but...I'll take it! You gonna come inside me now or what?"

Oliver grinned and pulled her close, his breath ruffling her hair as he buried himself inside her. "Whatever you say, co-fearless leader!"


	36. Just One Day

"Here you go, sweetie," Sybil said as Princess Leia padded into the kitchen. "Your food dish and water dish are full and I promise I won't be gone long. Mommy just has to go to a job interview so she can be a contributing member of society and make actual money cause I know the Council won't pay for me forever!" She went to look at herself in the hall mirror one more time: She wore a flower covered dress and white ballet flats. Her make up was soft and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. "Perfect," she whispered to herself. "Not too fancy, but still professional and approachable." Then she winced as thunder boomed. It had been raining for ages She couldn't forget to grab her jacket.

She patted the cat on the head, grabbed her blue cross body bag, put on her coat, and sprinted outside to her car. If she wanted to be early enough to make a good impression, there wasn't much time to lose. She threw her bag in the passenger seat and sat in with her hands on the wheel. "Geez what a mess!" She whispered to himself. "Couldn't this have happened on a _sunny_ day?" She eyed herself in the rearview mirror one more time and pushed back a strand of hair that had escaped from her ponytail. "At least I look good," she told herself resolutely. "That helps a little."

Sybil then found her eyes wandering to the seat beside her. Her cell phone had bounced out of the bag when it hit the seat and was now resting nearby. Still. Silent. She picked it up, telling herself that the only reason why she was checking her messages was to see whether or not there was anything that had been sent to her about her interview. No other reason. _Certainly_ not because Mikael Mikaelson, her charming stalker, hadn't tried to contact her for a few days. It _definitely _wasn't starting to worry her; In fact, it was a good thing. He'd gotten the message that she didn't want anything to do with him and was behaving accordingly. Finally, some sensible behavior from that man! And yet...

A lump began to form in her throat as she tossed the phone back in her bag and shook her head. Without him, she had to admit she was becoming depressed. Sure, he was probably one of the biggest jerks on the planet, but he'd also been the first man to make her feel any sort of desire in a _long_ time. And the thought of being without that...and spending the rest of her life with just a cat for company...it was too horrible to think of.

"Oh, come on, Sybil!" She muttered to herself and hit the steering wheel. "He is _not_ the only man on the planet, so you can forget about him! You'll get this job, you'll meet new people, and if you're lucky, there'll be a nice, sweet, handsome, funny guy in it for you too!"

This put her in a good mood, which quickly evaporated when her car wouldn't start.

"No!" She groaned. "No, no, no! Don't do this to me now! I have an interview to be at in twenty minutes! Isn't it bad enough that it's pouring?"

Eventually, after lots of begging, pleading, and swearing, the car started and, breathing a sigh of relief, Sybil started to make her way to her interview...at least until the car gave one last finally gasp and stopped completely at the edge of a street of very fancy buildings. "Shit!" She swore after trying several things with no luck. "I thought we agreed you weren't gonna do this to me!" Then she realized that she had to get out, in the pouring rain, and go look under the hood, which she did with extreme reluctance. Once she was sure the car was dead, she got back in, wet as she normally was after a shower. She grabbed her phone to try and call the people who were conducting her interview that she needed to reschedule, but quickly noticed that there was no cell service. "Great," she muttered as she tossed her phone back in her bag. "What else can be done to me today? This storm will last for hours and I can't even call someone to come and get me. I'm stuck here!" Then she stopped. Get a grip, she told herself. You can handle this. I'm sure there's someone around here who would let you in to use a phone. You just have to figure out where you are."

She lowered her hood, wiped the water out of her eyes, and squinted to try and see the writing on the nearby road sign. "River Road Street," she said. "Why does that seem so familiar?" Then it hit her, causing her to gently bang her forehead on the car horn several times, producing several brief beeps. "It's _his_ street!" She said. "The one Mikael Mikaelson's penthouse is on!"

Growling, she hit the car horn, starting at the very loud beep. She hated all the choices she had: staying here in the rain, asking a total stranger for help, or, worst of all, being at the mercy of Mikael Mikaelson. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he seemed like the best best bet because he would actually let her into his place to call a service. It wasn't like she'd be around him forever.

Taking a deep breath before she could talk herself out of it, she grabbed her bag and sprinted to Mikael's building, doing her best to keep herself as dry as possible, but it was clear from the way the doorman looked at her that she still looked like a soaked kitten. Hopefully an _angry_ soaked kitten. "What?" She cried. "Haven't you seen a wet person before? It's raining, so I don't think you need to look at me like I'm some sort of criminal just because I'm wet!"

"Yes, miss," the man said. "May I help you?"

"Can I have access to the elevator please? I need to go to the penthouse."

"Not yet," the doorman stopped her. "Is Mr. Mikaelson expecting you? He prefers I don't just send random people to his door."

"No, he's not expecting me, but...if you need to call him and tell him something, say...Sybil is here," she replied. "He knows me."

The doorman was doubtful, but he did it anyway, a little shocked when he found out her story was true.

"See, told you!" She cried. "Now, may I go upstairs, please?" She asked, not knowing why she was suddenly so pleased to be allowed access to Mikael Mikaelson's penthouse.

"He says you're expected, so..." the man pressed the button and gestured at the open door. "You may go on up."

"Well, thank you for your permission!" She spat, getting into the elevator. As the doors closed, she gnashed her teeth. Having to beg him for help like this, _especially_ after being bulled by that stupid, snotty doorman, was the worst thing ever. The most miserable thing to happen in an already miserable day.

Still dripping water from head to toe, she straightened her spine and strode to the penthouse door, knocked, and waited.

The door opened, and Mikael looked her over. She opened her mouth to speak, but since it was obvious he'd just come out of the shower, and he was barefoot with torn jeans and an open white shirt, her mouth hung open. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she took several deep breaths to try and get it to calm down.

"Are you all right?" He asked. He was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed and his head tilted. "And why are you so wet, my dear? Is it storming out? I haven't looked out the window lately."

Sybil swallowed and tried not to shiver or shake in front of him, even in her soaking dress. "I just want to use your phone to call a car service. Yes, I'm...I'm all wet," she said, even though he'd made it clear he noticed that. "As you can see."

"I can," Mikael nodded, whispering with his lips against her ear as he pulled her close against his body, his hands moving slowly down her waist and hips. "Both your car and your phone broke down by my building and you rushed here. You weren't trying to see me, were you? It's okay if you were."

"Yes my car and phone broke down in front of your building, no I didn't come to see you specifically. Her hands were balling into fists. "Can I _please_ use your phone?"

"Oh, you'll see," he said with a grin. "As for using my phone, it surprises me that you think I'll let you since, as you've said repeatedly, I'm a terrible man with no redeeming features whatsoever."

She chuckled nervously and hit him but it barely moved him at all. "You...know you're such an ass. If you want me to beg, I will!"

His lip quirked. "That won't be necessary...at least not at at the moment. It'll still cost you though."

"How much?" Sybil asked. "It can't be more than thirty dollars because that's all I have in my purse."

"I don't want your money," he shook his head. "I think something else would be better."

Sybil went pale. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not," he shook his head. "You came to me, and it will cost you."

"You're a pig!" She cried, poking him in the chest. "No, you're worse than a pig. You're a rat and I've never been so humilited! I swallowed my pride to come ask you for a small favor that wouldn't even inconvenience you and...you know what, you're disgusting! I'll take my chances with the storm!" She spun on her heel and pressed the elevator button.

"I just want twenty-four hours," he said. "Twenty-four hours of you being entirely mine."

"Go to hell," Sybil spat without looking at him.

"Well, all right," he sighed and went back inside his apartment, counting the seconds until he heard a knock at his door. He opened the panel and looked into her eyes.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"Twenty-four hours," she said carefully. "And you want to..."

"Fuck you all the ways I want," he answered matter-of factly.

She swallowed as he opened the door for her. She took a few steps inside and he placed her handbag on the table. She took a few more steps backward, kicking off her flats as she hit the entrance wall.

He stepped forward and undid her raincoat so that it fell to her feet.

"I'm all wet," she repeated once more. It seemed like it was all she could say, especially as he leaned in close and put a hand on either side of her waist.

"I bet you are. And it's just the beginning."

"You're an ass!" She said.

"So we agree," he murmured before gently inhaling the scent of the skin of her neck. "You, me...24 hours? You'll see what it's like to be completely mine? What you've been denying yourself?"

She sighed and began running her fingers lightly over his neck. "Mikael," she breathed, the word turning into a moan before he captured her lips with his. Then he broke the kiss and she moaned as he nuzzled her neck and kissed her again before busying himself with undoing the tiny pearl buttons on her dress.

"My god, woman," he whispered in frustration. "I haven't had this much trouble getting a woman out of a dress since women wore corsets! Just what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I wanted to look professional for a job interview!" Sybil told him. "I didn't know I'd be having sex instead! And you better not rip this! It was expensive!"

"Oh, stop," he rolled his eyes, gave her a spank and kissed her soundly.

While he struggled with her buttons, she had much less trouble with his, backing him up against the wall to undo them and run her fingers over his chest. Finally, he got all the buttons undone and the dress fell into a heap at her feet.

"_Never _wear that dress again," he whispered. "I beg of you."

She smiled. "Get on your knees and say that again."

"Tell me you want me," he whispered.

"Only after you get down on your knees," she whispered.

He got down on one knee. "Burn that dress," he said. "I beg of you."

She bit her lip as a small sigh escaped. "I want you," she whispered as he grabbed her and his mouth crashed against hers. They made out in the hall for several minutes until all either of them wanted was to be naked under the sheets.

Mikael began carrying Sybil toward his bed, and even as she kissed him, he noticed that she was shivering. "What's the matter?" He asked, reluctantly getting his face out of the reach of her lips. "Are you cold? You're shivering." He stepped inside his bedroom and shut the door with one foot.

"No," she shook her head and took a deep breath; I'm just nervous."

"But why?" Mikael questioned. "It's only us."

She opened her mouth to reply but couldn't think of the words. "Never mind," she whispered and shook her head.

He kissed her forehead and lay her down gently on the bed, kissing her ankles and up her legs. As he hooked his fingers under the band of her panties to take them off, he heard a sharp intake of breath. He paused. Her eyes were wide. "Are you ready for this?" He asked.

"Yes, please," she breathed, eyes on him as he slid off her panties, her hips bucking just slightly. "Let me get my bra off while you do that."

"And do it quick," he panted. "Darling, I don't think I can wait any longer." He quickly stripped himself of his clothes and once they were both undressed, he climbed in bed and situated himself between her legs.

"Oh, god," she moaned as she felt him sucking gently on her nipple as she gripped his hair in her fists.

"I won't be able to wait this time," he told her. "I hope you're ready."

"Please," she begged. "You don't have to wait. Come inside me." She then let out a moan as he filled her completely, her legs wrapping around his waist while he continued to thrust inside her, although a little more gently now

Her eyes were shut tight, at least until she heard his voice. "Sybil, darling. Please open your beautiful eyes and look at me. Please."

She obeyed and found him smiling back at her. "You're mine," he said, whispering against her ear as they began making out again. "All mine."

* * *

"Here," Sybil said, handing Mikael a coffee. "How's the crossword puzzle going? Any luck? I think taking a break was a good idea." They were somewhat dressed now, her clad in one of his white shirts, and him in a pair of blue jeans.

"Thank you. I just...I don't know if I can figure this one out," he said, pushing his glasses back up his nose as he tapped the crossword puzzle with his pencil. "What you do after a shower; Twelve letters..." He absentmindedly ran his hand down Sybil's back and bottom.

"Ouch!" She yelled.

His eyes widened and he put an arm around her, pulling her close. "What?" He asked. "What have I done? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sybil nodded. "Yes...that's still a little sore there."

"But I put lotion on it and everything afterward," he pointed out.

"Yeah," Sybil nodded. "I know you did and I'm not trying to say you did anything wrong. Heck, I thought what we did this afternoon would be enough to soothe it too, but apparently the aftereffects of repeated, hard spankings last longer than we thought."

Mikael sucked in a breath and pushed some strands of hair out of her eyes. "Well, that's enough of that, then. I don't want to do anything to you that would cause you to be seriously hurt."

"Oh, no," Sybil shook her head. "I'm sure that once my body gets used to it, it'll be better. And I...I liked it when we were doing it. So you better not stop!" Then she blushed. "I liked that and the other...the other hardcore stuff, even though I know I was better at the vanilla things; I hope it was good for you too and you didn't think I was incompetent."

"Is that why you're blushing?" He asked.

"Well, I just..." She shrugged. "It's me, you know? Obviously I'm a female demon and no stranger to sex, but...I can't just do it, you know? I need to feel really at home with the other person and I...I haven't had that with many partners and definitely not for a long time." She scoffed. "Even before I died, it had been a while."

"As gorgeous as you are?" Mikael raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I wanted-"

"The best?" Mikael interrupted with a wink. "I don't blame you!"

She lightly hit his chest. "You're so full of yourself! Did you know that?"

He chuckled and began kissing her fingers, shifting position on the sofa. "Oh, I know.

"You know," she trailed off, leaning her head against his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist and her legs entertwined with his. "You have beautiful furniture here. Italian?"

"Oh, yes," Mikael nodded. "It's my favorite kind; I like it very much."

"Might I suggest a few beige or sand colored throw pillows?" She asked. "I know it's not really my place, but...I think it would look nice. I could send you a link with pictures of some that I've found."

"That might work," he nodded. "Go ahead. Thank you."

Then she gasped and her eyes widened. "Moisturizing!" She cried, out of the blue.

"Well, thank you," he said with a smile, trying not to show that he was confused.

"Not you, the word!" Sybil cried impatiently. "What you do after the shower, 12 letters!"

"That could be it!" He nodded and grabbed his pen to count the letters. "Yes," he nodded. "It fits! Thank you!"

"Yes!" She exclaimed and smiled. "I knew I was right!"

"Yes, you were," he said, gently kissing the top of her head.

She raised her head to look deeply into his blue eyes, then straddled him, gently lowering his zipper down.

He chuckled, nuzzling her neck. "You naughty woman," he said, shifting her so that she was rubbing against him as she moved.

"I have to be to keep up with you, dirty man," Sybil replied with a chuckle, rubbing up against him and kissing him soundly.

* * *

"Oh, gosh, that was amazing," Sybil breathed, smiling contentedly and nearly rolling off the sofa.

"Don't do that!" Mikael yelled and grabbed her. "We're not on the bed now. You don't have enough space to roll!"

"Oh, damn!" She yelled, grabbing at a pillow with one hand while Mikael grabbed her other wrist and kept her still. "Thank you." She let out a deep breath. "See, this is one of the reasons why more throw pillows are a good idea."

"Are you okay?" He asked, pulling her onto him again.

"Yes, but...maybe you should be on top when we do it on the couch again," Sybil suggested. "It's safer that way."

They separated, Mikael lit a fire, and she reached for a blanket to wrap herself in. "Oh, this feels so good against my bare skin," Sybil remarked. Then she grinned wickedly. "Not as good as cashmere to wrap your naked body in, but..."

"Oh, come on," Mikael gave her a look. "You have a blanket around you, you have a fire in the fireplace..." He got right up close to her, a twinkle in his eye. "Is that not good enough for you, woman?"

"I'm not saying it's not nice," Sybil continued, softly biting her lip. "But it's not cashmere. It's not your fault. I wouldn't expect man to know the difference. Even one as sophisticated as you."

"There's a difference between not knowing and not caring," Mikael smirked. "I thought you said I had good taste in furniture!"

"Furniture, yes," Sybil nodded. "Pillows and blankets, not so much. Don't confuse the two."

They laughed and he kissed her forehead softly. "I have to thank you for choosing to have a penthouse on the highest floor of this building," she murmured. "Otherwise, people would have seen us walking around naked all afternoon and that's more than a little embarrassing." She blushed.

"No need to blush," Mikael shook his head. "People would have been jealous because I have such a beautiful woman in my apartment. An extremely beautiful woman."

"Well, thank you," Sybil nodded. "You know, you're really not so bad yourself." She rested her chin on the hand that was spread on his chest."

"Good to know," Mikael winked, making her blush again. "So kind of you to say it out loud." He paused. "Why are you always blushing?" He asked. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, and it's adorable in its way, but..." He trailed off, shaking his head.

Sybil shrugged. "It's just...it's the way you always look at me and talk about me like I'm something special. I'm not used to that. And don't let it go to your head, but I'm going to compliment you again: You really do have the most beautiful blue eyes."

Now it was _his_ turn to blush, but not as deeply as she did, only a light shade of pink coloring his cheeks.

"Oh, look at that!" She grinned and pointed a finger at him. "You blushed! I saw it!"

"I don't blush," he said stubbornly, blushing more as a consequence.

"Yes you did! I saw it! I saw it!"

Mikael laughed and took Sybil's face in his hands as he stared lovingly into her eyes. "I look at you because I can't stop myself from staring at the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my entire life," he said.

"No, no, stop," she protested with a shake of her head. "I'm not beautiful. My hips are too wide."

Mikael snorted. "Oh, yes, that's a _terrible_ problem to have when I want to spent hours burying myself inside you." He put his hands on her hips and kissed her lightly for a moment before she pulled away.

"Oh, no," she shook her head. "Don't you talk like that!"

He was planting kisses down her neck when her stomach growled. "What was that?" He asked, putting a finger under her chin. "Was that your stomach?"

"Y...maybe," Sybil nodded. "I had to rush out of the house for an interview and I only had time for tea and dry toast."

"Well, that's not good enough for my woman," he said. "Why didn't you tell me you were hungry?"

"I was," she said, her eyes flicking downward. "But I wasn't thinking about food."

"Understandable," he winked. "But I really think you need something in your belly..." he gave her his shirt to put on before putting on his jeans and gave her a spank. "I'll make you the best pasta you've ever eaten."

Sybil grinned. "I can't believe you're feeding me," she joked. "I thought you were just gonna tie me down and have your way with me until I passed out."

Mikael snorted. "Well, what fun will that be if you don't have the energy for it or you're thinking about how hungry you are?"

"Good point," Sybil nodded, barely having enough time to button her shirt before he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen. "I really had no idea you could cook!"

"Of course I do!" He gestured around the kitchen, which was very high tech. "Would I make the kitchen this fancy and full of stuff if I couldn't cook?" He paused. "What about creamy shrimp Pasta Primavera? You aren't allergic to anything, are you?"

"No," Sybil shook her head. "Nothing that I know of. That sounds delicious!"

After finding all the ingredients, he made it, refusing Sybil's help.

"Are you sure I can't do anything?" She asked.

"I'm certain," he said. "This won't take very long, I promise. I have this recipe down to a science."

"Well, fine," Sybil grinned and began looking around in the cupboards. "You just make your pasta, and because I don't want to sit like a lump, I'll make chocolate mousse and whipped cream."

He eventually sat a large bowl of pasta down in front of her, and she dug in, taking a large spoonful and putting it in her mouth.

"What?" She asked. "Do I have sauce on my face? This is the best pasta I've ever eaten, by the way."

"You just have a little something on your chin," Mikael informed her, using his thumb to wipe it off. "There. Now it's gone." He paused. "I'm pleased you're enjoying it. It's one of my favorite dishes too."

"Where did you learn to cook like this? People don't just get this good overnight." She paused. "No offense."

Mikael shrugged and shook his head. "None taken. When you live for hundreds of years, you meet a lot of people and you learn a lot of things. I met a cook who was from France. He was just...he was a magician. It was during World War I and although everything seemed to be crumbling around him, he just...he would wake up every day, push up his sleeves, and make these amazing dishes...hardly charge much for them at all. Said in the midst of it all, he wanted to be a bright spot in the world."

"Awww!" Sybil put a hand to her heart. "That's so sweet!"

"Yes, well...he was an uncommonly perceptive man," Mikael told her. "He was of the mind that knowing how to make food and enjoy food could bring the utmost happiness to anyone." He chuckled. "It's a shame he never met my daughter-in-law. She always says the same things about pies and cakes. I think they would have got along nicely. He saw that I wasn't in the best of spirits, took me in, let me live in the apartment over the bakery, and...showed me a trick or two."

"And did it work?" Sybil asked. "Did it make you feel better?"

"It did, actually, for a while," Mikael nodded. "Then I had another dark turn, also in France and involving my daughter in law, that took much longer to get over."

"Why'd that time take so long?" Sybil asked. "Why couldn't you have just called up your friend? Do you still keep in touch with him?"

Mikael shook his head. "No," I couldn't. He was human and he...he died of the Influenza. Not a lot of people were safe from that. It was a real loss to the world when he passed. I went to his funeral and it...it helped a little."

Sybil reached out and put a hand on his and intertwining their fingers. "I'm so sorry," she said.

He shrugged. "It's the downside of being eternal, I guess."

They sat in silence and finished their pasta and after the plates were put away, Sybil smiled. "Now, in the spirit of your chef friend, what do you say to some chocolate mousse? I know it won't be as fancy as your pasta but it will be just as delicious, I promise."

Mikael chuckled and then smiled. "Another thing the chef taught me: chocolate doesn't have to be fancy to be delicious. I'm sure your mousse will be amazing!"

Sybil chuckled and ran her fingers over his cheeks and chin. "You know, that's the first true smile I think I've ever gotten out of you. I like it."

"Well I've never had the chance to have you here with me before," he reminded her and kissed her fingers before going to grab two cups of mousse, two spoons, and the whipped cream.

"Oh, no," she shook her head and gave him a small grin as she waved her finger at him. "I see what you're doing, Mr. Mikaelson. Don't you start."

"What?" Mikael asked innocently as he sat down. "I just want to feed you chocolate mousse. Is that so wrong?"

"'feed you chocolate mousse' my ass!" Sybil got out. "I see the whipped cream in your hand, buddy!"

He scooted closer to her. "It's beautiful ass," he murmured. "One I'm going to be more than happy to bite into later on."

"Yeah, yeah, you just drop that can of whipped cream right now."

Mikael chuckled and sprayed some on his finger, sucking it off in a way that made certain parts of feel very warm. "Are you sure you don't want any?" He asked. "Just come closer and open your mouth."

"I don't know if I trust you," Sybil replied, even as she inched closer. "Can I?"

"That's a decision you have to make for yourself," he said.

Sybil got right up close to him, and opened her mouth. He got some in and then sprayed more on her.

"What the hell was that?" She yelled. "You better run and hope I don't catch you!" Soon, they were running around the kitchen. Mikael refused to surrender the whipped cream, spraying her liberally. She grabbed the spray head from the sink and soaked him in retaliation before rinsing herself off, realizing the mistake she'd made as he eyed her hungrily.

"Was this a trap you wanted to lure me into?" She asked, backing up against the sink.

"Yes, my little mouse," he grinned, leaning up against her and kissing her before going to get a cup of mousse and feeding her slowly, his cock throbbing every time she licked some off her lips. Then she snatched the cup away and put some on her neck.

"You can lick it off if you want," he said. "Even bite a little."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes," Sybil locked eyes with him. "I'm sure."

Eventually, they got a blanket and lay together on the kitchen floor, licking mousse off each other until every bit Sybil had made was gone.

"I'm covered in spit and bits of mousse, but don't care because that was amazing," Sybil got out."

"I enjoyed myself immensely too," Mikael told her. "Promise me you'll make mousse again."

"I certainly will," Sybil promised.

"Did it hurt when I bit you?" Mikael asked. "Tell me, honestly."

"No, it actually felt very nice," Sybil assured him.

"Good," Mikael nodded, gently pulling her to her feet. "Now...what do you say we take a nice warm bath?"

Sybil grinned and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. "I thought you would never ask," she said. "Let's do it!"

* * *

"Can I come in yet?" Sybil asked, bouncing on her feet outside the bathroom door. Mikael had told her to wait in the hall because he had some "setting up" to do before their bath. "How long does it take you to undress? And frankly, I'm kind of bummed that I'm missing it!"

"Just a second," Mikael called from the other side of the door. "This is about more than getting undressed."

She heard the water running and he opened the door. "Now you may come in. But please keep your eyes closed until I tell you."

"What in the world?" Sybil asked, closing her eyes and letting him guide her into the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

She took a few steps and then Mikael told her to open her eyes. A sight met them that made her gasp. "Oh, my gosh...is all this for me? I mean us?"

The Jacuzzi tub had bubbles in it, there was an open bottle of champagne, a few candles softly lit the room. "Mikael, it's beautiful!"

"Well, the good news is you don't have to stare at it." He grinned. "Go ahead and hop in."

"You just want me to go in first so you can look at my butt!"

"Oh, you have discovered my evil plan!" Mikael winked.

Sybil humored him and got in first, letting the bubbles run through her fingers and blowing some in the air. "I had no idea you'd have a tub like this," she remarked as he joined her.

He pulled her close, his fingers itching to pull her hair out of its loose bun. "Well, it's not really my taste, but...it comes with the complimentary bullshit offered by the people who own the building." He shrugged.

Sybil nodded. "Considering what this place must be costing you, you deserve a few extras, don't you?"

He shrugged. "I'm filthy rich, Sybil. I have to put my money somewhere."

"No, no," Sybil shook her head. "I wasn't criticizing! I think this place fits you very well! It's classic and sophisticated and surprisingly warm and inviting."

Mikael chuckled. "You think I'm warm and inviting?" he asked. sneakily "That's new. No one's ever told me that before."

"Hey!" Sybil protested as Mikael let her hair down at last, not being able to hold back any longer. "You'll get it all wet."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I don't mind you wet," he told her with a wink.

"I bet you don't," Sybil nodded, running her fingertips all over him. "You're a dangerous addiction, Mikael Mikaelson."

"I'm an addiction to you?" He chuckled. "Hard to believe."

"Now you're just fooling with me," she said, running her foot down his leg. "I bet you knew since the day in the alley that I...felt things for you."

"Well, of course I like to think you did," he nodded. "People usually turn and run the other direction when they feel something for someone."

"You...you were dangerous," Sybil got out. "I was scared."

"And now?" Mikael asked. "How do you feel now?"

"That you're still dangerous," she replied but gave him a wicked grin. "Now, however, I like the danger behind those blue eyes." She reached under the water and touched him slowly. "Not to mention the benefits."

"Oh, there are certainly benefits," he replied, pulling her close and kissing her soundly before climaing. She moved her hand as he gave her a serious look. "Now," he told her after a couple of deep breaths. "What were you saying about a job interview?"

"Oh," she moaned and put a hand to her forehead. "I had one today. In fact, I was on my way there when my car broke down and the storm got bad. It was a secretarial position. I really should call them and apologize."

Mikael raised an eyebrow. "A receptionist? Really? Are you sure that's what you want to do with your life now?"

"Well, not all of us can live in penthouses with Jacuzzi tubs," Sybil pointed out. "What I really want to do is work with supernatural animals."

"So why don't you?"

"Because learning that takes time and money I don't have," Sybil told him. "The Council is offering everyone who came back a certain amount of money for a certain amount of time, but once that time is up, they won't grant you extra. That's why I need to get whatever job I can for now."

"That's unreasonable," Mikael replied. "I'm sure I could talk to someone to allow you more time, and funds to do what you really want."

"No," Sybil shook her head. "Thank you, but...I don't need or want you to fight my battles for me. Don't influence them in any way!"

"Would you help me if I were in your shoes?"

"Yes, of course," Sybil nodded. "But-I prefer that you don't. Will you promise?"

"I promise nothing," Mikael said stubbornly.

Sighing, she lowered her head back onto his chest and wrapped herself in his arms. There was no point in taking that line of conversation any further.

He ran his fingers absentmindedly through her hair. "You know, if you would have just talked to the guard downstairs and explained your situation, he could have easily called you a taxi and a service for your car. George is wonderful like that."

"I know," Sybil sighed. "I just thought..."

"You just thought?" Mikael grinned.

Sybil looked up at him, teeth bared. "I wanted to see you. There, I admit it. Are you happy now? You were a pain in the ass texting me every day and then you stopped without a word of explanation. What's up with that?"

Mikael chuckled and put a finger under her chin. "I was playing hard to get; I hoped I'd catch you in my net."

Sybil sighed. "Well, you got me."

"Yes, I did," he nodded, grabbing her and turning her so that she was straddling him.  
"Now, about those hips..." he continued as he pinched and played with her breasts. "I really need to grab them and bury myself inside you."

"Do you?" Sybil grinned. "Oh, Mikael..."

They went at it until the water was cold and some of it was sloshed on the tile of the bathroom floor, then got out (with Mikael going first this time) and wrapping themselves in towels.

As they stood there in their towels, Sybil couldn't help but notice the many scars that covered Mikael's right upper arms and chest. She hadn't said anything before because of how busy they'd been earlier in the day, but...now that it was evening, and for the moment, things seemed to have calmed down...

"Where did these come from?" She asked, getting close and gently stroking the scars with her fingertips.

"Don't!" He snapped, fire in his eyes as he grabbed her wrist and squeezed it hard.

"Let me go!" She cried, struggling against his grip. "You're hurting me!"

"Keep your nose out of my business!" He snapped. "Stop putting it where it doesn't belong."

"Fine," she snapped, finally managing to free her wrist, then rub it and flex it. Nice Mikael had apparently left the building and she had no desire to spend the rest of the time with Crazy Mikael. "You just...stay here and be miserable! I don't have to put up with this. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back!"

She had planned to storm out, but instead, she put both hands on the door and sobbed.

"Darling, I'm sorry," Mikael's voice came from behind her, gentle once more. "It's just...my past. I don't want to talk about it; I can't talk about it. But I should have done a better job of explaining. I shouldn't have grabbed you or spoken to you in that tone of voice." He kissed her hair. "Please forgive me, darling. Please."

She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. "Fine," she said. "Just don't do it again. Ever. There's only one time I want to hear you talk like that: when I'm tied to your bed. Understood?"

"Oh, yes," Mikael grinned. "Loud and clear."

* * *

Sybil couldn't find her breath, her wrists were attached to the bed by one of his ties, her legs were wrapped around his waist and hips, his hands were grabbing her ass for dear life, while thrusting deep inside of her, he growled loudly when his release came, while she cried his name. He'd taken her request very seriously. Possibly too seriously for both of them, even though she was enjoying every minute of it.

"Damn," Mikael breathed as he collapsed on her stomach and grinned. "Damn, woman! What are you _doing_ to me?"

"Excuse me," Sybil snorted but grinned back. "What am I doing to _you?_" She shook her hand in the restraints. "I think you're the one who's doing all the doing around here! I did nothing!"

"I wouldn't quite say that," he said, running his hands over her hips and inner thighs. "I found the heaving of your breasts and the arching of your hips to be...quite inspirational. Not to mention how my name sounds coming from those beautiful lips of yours." He kissed her gently and undid her restraints before easing out of her.

"I have a question," Sybil told him. "Now, it's kind of personal, so you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but..." Her eyes dropped to her chest and a blush crept into her cheeks. "Did you...Did you and-"

"No," Mikael interrupted. "Don't you even worry about that."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Sybil cried.

He chuckled and nibbled on her fingers. "You're very transparent. It's obvious you want to know about me and Charlotte. Yes, we did it in general, but no...it's nothing like what you and I are doing. This is much better." He took her face in his hands. "Much, _much_ better."

"That wasn't what I was gonna ask at all!" Sybil protested.

"Oh, shush," he ordered, putting a finger over her lips. "You're lying, you're blushing, and you're jealous. All that makes me _extremely_ happy."

"I'm not jealous!" Sybil shook her head and pushed his hand away, an evil grin playing on her lips. "So...about me and Klaus..."

"Oh, don't try and make me jealous by bringing up your time with my step-son," Mikael chided her. "It won't work. I know you never had it as good as me."

"Oh, my god," Sybil turned her back to him. "You're-you're-"

"I'm-I'm what?" He asked her with a laugh, pulling her back against him and putting his arms around her waist.

"Cocky, pretentious, and-"

"And?" Mikael questioned, kissing her neck as one hand cupped her breast and the other slipped between her legs.

"Mikael," she moaned, lowering her head onto his shoulder so that he had better access.

"Mmmm?" He asked. "Are you ready to say it?"

"No!"

"Yes, you are," he grinned.

"I...oh!" she began moaning loudly as he rubbed her harder. "I...I never had it as good as you," she said when she could finally get the words out.

"See, now was that so hard?" He asked and spanked her bottom.

They laughed and lay in each other's arms with the blankets over them, watching the rain fall through the French doors that led onto the terrace.

"It hasn't stopped all day," she observed, kissing his hand. "Not that that matters since we're indoors. If it's light enough, there's something soothing about the rain."

"I agree," he nodded and kissed her cheek. "Just like there's something soothing about having you in my arms."

She smiled. "Right back at you."

They hugged each other again and continued to watch the rain, until Mikael asked, "My dear, what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"Nothing," Sybil shook her head.

"Try again," Mikael told her.

"You're larger than life!" She told him. "And you've been with not one, but _two_ female divinities. I'm just me, Sybil. How can I compare to that?"

"Hey," he said firmly, grabbing her chin so that she was looking him in the eye. "Don't you ever talk about yourself that way. You're an amazing woman who, just by existing, drives me crazy with desire. You're a goddess who has infiltrated my bloodstream and won't leave! Do you understand?"

"Yes," she nodded shyly, surprised by how sure he sounded. Then her eyes widened. "Oh, my god!"

Mikael rolled his eyes. "We just got done with Charlotte and Gwen; Please don't bring Steve into this too!"

"No, you don't understand!" Sybil shook her head. "It's my cat, Princess Leia! My baby is home alone! I thought I was only gonna be gone an hour or so!"

"Calm down," he said, putting a hand on either side of her face. "Your animal is being taken care of."

"Oh, yeah?" Sybil asked. "How?"

"I called your neighbor, Mrs. Anderson. Lovely old woman, by the way. And she promised to check on your cat and give her food and water until you returned."

"How do you know about Mrs. Anderson?" Sybil asked, narrowing her eyes.

"My dear, you don't think I know everything there is to know about you?"

Sybil swallowed. "I don't know how I feel about that."

"About that, or about me?" Mikael asked with a wink.

"Ass!" She responded and punched his chest playfully.

"The important thing is that the monster...I mean, your cat...is taken care of."

"Well, thank you, Mr. 'I Know Everything'," Sybil told him. "And Princess Leia is not monstrous!"

"She is if I'm allergic to her!" They smiled at each other and he slowly began caressing her face, cheeks, chin, and neck. "Show me, please."

"Show you what?"

"The last part of you that I didn't see yet."

"I don't know what you mean," Sybil replied, looking down at her naked body. "I don't know what more there is to see." Then she realized what he meant and the idea filled her body with unease. She froze and began sliding away from him on the bed, but he grabbed her and pulled her back toward him.

"Don't try to escape from me," he said. "Don't try to escape or hide; I'll always find a way to bring you back."

Sybil shook her head. "Mikael, why would you want me to show you that? You hate demons, so why have me show you my demon form. I don't want to seem less than I am."

Mikael shook his head. "I understand why you're nervous, but I _swear_ I would never _ever _make you feel less than you are. I only want to see every part of you. That's all."

"All right," she nodded reluctantly as tears filled her eyes. "I'll show you, even though I know it'll make you hate me afterward."

"That won't happen," Mikael assured her.

Sybil then shut her eyes and Mikael soon found himself looking at a blue-skinned being. And when she opened her eyes, they were orange.

"Okay," he said.

"Okay?" Sybil asked. "That's all?"

"Sorry," he said and kissed her blue lips, grinning at the surprise on her face. "There."

She turned back into her human form after, and he was smiling back at her. "That's it? A smile? No 'You're the ugliest thing I've ever laid eyes on'!"

"That would be the biggest lie about you to come from my lips, whether we were talking about your human form or your demon form," he told her truthfully.

"Really?" She sniffled.

"Really."

"Thank you," Sybil told him.

"No, thank _you_ for trusting me," he told her. "I know it had to be hard, but you did it anyway."

Grinning widely, she snuggled next to him in bed and he hugged her close. "Are you cold?" He asked.

"A little."

"Can't have that," he said and pulled the blanket over them before clearing his throat. "When I was a boy, my father was very cruel and when I wouldn't do what he asked, he would burn me. Sometimes for a little while, sometimes for a long time...and the scars have stayed with me my whole life, it seems. I still haven't figured out why."

She stared at him, her eyes wide with dismay and shock. She wanted to say how sorry she was that he'd had to endure something so horrible, but she knew that pitying him would be the worst thing she could do at the moment, so she just grinned at him, grabbed his chin and kissed his cheek, grinning as she felt his body relax and his expression lighten. Then she yawned.

"I think someone needs to go to sleep," he told her.

"No, I don't," she yawned again. "I'm perfectly fine."

But after her third yawn, he turned off the light and they both sighed with contentment before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Mikael was still asleep when Sybil woke up the next morning. She dressed quickly and made her way to the front door of the penthouse, her heart pumping wildly as she hoped she could make a clean getaway. A lump formed in her throat as she realized that when she went through that door, it would be forever. There was no reason for her to come back.

She wasn't stupid or naive; The whole point of this was to help Mikael get her out of his system and now that he had had his way with her, he could move on without being trouble by desire for a female demon. And she'd known when she'd come here that that was going to be the case. She'd come here knowing that she'd feel something for him and that when she left, her heart would be crushed afterward.

"Forget something?" He asked.

She turned and saw him holding her bag. "Or were you just going to leave without it?"

She flushed. "I...I was going to come back for it; I just needed to pee first." She strode up to him and held her hand out for her bag. "There's no need for you to bother with that."

"It's not a bother," Mikael insisted with a shy smile. "I've called the car service and a taxi is waiting for you downstairs."

"Oh, thank you," she told him, and rummaged around in her bag. "I'm sure I have enough money for-"

"It's paid for," he said firmly. "Don't bother looking for money in your bag and don't fight me on this."

"Right," Sybil nodded and cleared her throat. "Well, I guess this is it then. I've stayed longer than the 24 hours we agreed on. I've worn out my welcome."

He shook his head. "Sybil, don't talk like that. It's not how it is between us and you know it!"

"I don't know how to leave these things because I don't usually have...you know..." She lowered her eyes.

"Have what?"

"Well, we can't call it a one-night-stand because technically..."

He put a finger on her lips to quiet her. "Don't ever say that to me again, because it's not what we are. Do you hear me?"

She began to cry. "So there's a 'we' now? Even though, after all we shared, you're kicking me out?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't want to do it this way, but I'm protecting you!"

"And just what do you think it is you're protecting me from?" Sybil demanded. She thought she saw Mikael flinch but she had to have imagined it. "Explain it to me. Help me understand!"

"I'm protecting you from _me_, Sybil," he said. "From the monster that I am. From the man who was able to put what I'm feeling now aside until I got what I wanted and is now sending you away. Tell me that's not a monster."

"Don't talk like that!" She demanded. "Who told you that you were a monster? _I_ don't think you're one. This was the best time I've ever had in my life. I...I'm glad there was a rain storm. I'm glad I got wet and had to come to your apartment." She paused, starting to cry. "Do you...do you really think so little of me that you believe I'd give myself to the man you've described? I hope not."

"No, no," Mikael shook his head. "Of course not;" he grabbed a tissue from a nearby box and handed it to her. "Please don't cry, darling. I'm sorry for making you cry." He gave her a smile. "You'll be fine out in the world. You'll get a job interview...you'll get Princess Leia a nice big cat house with all the cat nourishment she can eat...it will be wonderful. Much better than here with me. You'll be fine."

"I...in some ways I will," she conceded. "But what's the point of having everything in the world if you're lonely?"

"You won't be alone forever!" He tried to encourage her. "You'll find someone else who loves you. Who will make you happy! Someone more worthy of you than me!"

"Mikael, please," she begged and caressed his chin, running a finger over his bottom lip.

"My god, you're beautiful!" He murmured, pulling her to him and capturing her lips with his. Against her better judgment, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back, and soon, their hands were all over each other's bodies, but as she heard him unzip after pushing her against the elevator door, she pulled away.

"No," she shook her head. "We're not doing this again; Not when you're just gonna throw me out afterward.

"Oh, no, no!" He grabbed hold of her wrists. "That's not true. You mean more to me than anything else in my life!"

She shook her head and he watched in horror as she began to fade away. She turned, pressed the button, and entered the elevator.

"Sybil!" He yelled. "Sybil!" When he got no response he hit the closed elevator door a few times, then called Malachai, growling in frustration when it went straight to voicemail.

"Malachai, if you're ignoring me, you better pick up. And if you're not, when you get this message, you better tell that girlfriend of yours to find out what's wrong with Sybil and find it out _now_!"

Meanwhile, the taxi driver got quite a shock when he saw Sybil, seemingly appearing out of nowhere in his backseat, sobbing softly. Had he been called to pick up one of those ghostly hitchhikers? If so, it was lucky he'd been paid in advance.

"Where'd you come from?" He asked nervously. "What's your name?"

"Never mind," she said, writing down her address and handing it to him. "Just take me home, please."


	37. I Do And I Don't

"I don't see why you're sulking," Astrid told her daughter as she brushed Helene's hair. "It's your wedding day!"

"I don't know why you think I should be happy about taking part in a sham!" Helene cried. "Of all people, I thought you would be the first to try and get me out of this!"

"I would if the other choice wasn't prison," Astrid reminded her. "This is the only way out you have."

"Yeah," Helene scoffed. "I'm being forced to marry a man I don't...I don't love..." she got out, blushing and hoping her mother didn't notice, "so I can stay out of prison! That's _real _romantic! Neither of my weddings with Malachai or Adrian really were, and I thought, if there was a next time, it would be...it would be..." she trailed off and let out a sigh.

"Did you know you're blushing?" Astrid observed. "And a lot for someone who claims they don't love the man they're gonna marry."

"Weddings don't have to have anything to do with love!" Helene cried. "I'm doing this so those poor kids don't end up on the street or in an orphanage." She cleared her throat and gave a small smile. "Let me show you the dress I got."

"Oh," Astrid looked pained. "They sent one up. It's red. A werewolf wedding tradition, apparently."

Helene's spine stiffened and she opened a closet door to reveal a black dress. "Well, I want this one instead," she said as her mother winced. "If I'm gonna be forced to marry, at least I should be able to pick my own dress!"

"But...why black?" Astrid cried. "This is a happy occasion! You're gaining a husband, not losing one! You're not a widow in mourning!" She paused and then got close. "Besides, you know that it's werewolf tradition to wear red. I don't think, especially since you're not that big a fan of this wedding anyway, to do this little thing to make it go smoothly."

"I don't give a damn if it goes smoothly or not!" Helene cried. "I'm wearing black and that's that! And I'm in mourning, if not for a husband, then for any hope of an independent life! All I am is a bargaining chip now!"

Astrid sighed. "I understand, but...it's not like you're getting a completely raw deal. Ludovic is a beautiful young man!"

Helene scoffed. "Young? Come on, Mom! He's as old as the planet."

"True," Astrid nodded. "But he doesn't look it!" She paused. "And has it occured to you that if you stopped being so stubborn and accept that this is a done thing, maybe you'll find that you don't mind it. Remember that you like Ludovic. After all, didn't you run away with him for quite some time?"

"Yes, but that's before I realized he was a liar and a cheater!" Helene replied stubbornly. "As for my fate, as you put it, Mother, It's a black future that's being shoved down my throat!"

Astrid sighed and faced her daughter, putting a hand under her chin. "You could at least look at the dress," she chided. "It was Ludovic who picked it out for you, not his mother. He was careful to assure me of that."

"Fine," Helene sighed, eying the box and biting her lip. "I'll look at it; but I'm sure I'm going to hate it!" She opened the box and her jaw dropped. It was the most beautiful red ballgown she'd ever laid eyes on.

"Would you look at that?" Astrid remarked, coming to stand next to her daughter. "It doesn't look like it's got a back on it. The man seems to know your best feature. And it's made of pure silk and velvet."

"It's...it's beautiful," Helene murmured, unable to stop herself from saying anything as she lightly ran her fingers over the soft fabric.

"I agree," Astrid nodded. "But I'm sure that high-necked black dress you picked will be just as lovely." She paused. "It's nice that we can agree that your future husband has very good taste!"

"Oh, whatever," Helene scoffed, grabbing the brush again and putting her hair up in a bun.

"What are you doing?" Astrid quiestioned. "I thought we decided that you were going to wear your hair down, over your shoulders." She paused and grinned. "Have you changed your mind because you're going to wear Ludovic's dress and it would be a shame not to show off the fact that it has no back?"

"Don't you have something better to do than mock my pain?" Helene yelled at her mother. "Like, I don't know...tell Dad I'm going to have a sibling? How long are you gonna be able to keep it quiet?"

"I'll tell him in due time," Astrid said with a shake of her head. "In the mean time, let's not distract from your wedding day!"

"Oh, geez, don't remind me," Helene scoffed and ran her fingers through her hair.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, which her mother went to answer while Helene made strangling motions behind her back, groaning when Ludovic poked his head in the door.

"Hello, Ms. Fale," he greeted Astrid. "My I talk to my fiancee please?"

"Don't you mean _unwilling _fiancee?" Helene corrected. "It's all right, Mom. You can let him in."

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked. "If you kill him, this won't be good for werewolf-witch relations."

"Well, don't they suck already?" Helene asked. "How could we make them any worse?" But she promised not to kill Ludovic and Astrid watched by the door.

"Don't mind her," Astrid warned Ludovic with a wink. "She's in a mood!"

"I heard that!" Helene yelled as Ludovic pulled her to him. "Be quiet, Mother!"

"I'll give you two some time alone," Astrid promised and then quietly excused herself.

"What do you want?" Helene huffed as Ludovic came to stand next to her.

"I see you decided to wear the dress I picked out for you," Ludovic said, crossing his arms and looking at her in the mirror.

"Why do you assume that?" Helene asked. "I have a great black dress chosen for the wedding because it's the day I'm dying as an independent woman and being pushed into a new life as the wife of a pretentious, stupid werewolf prince!"

Ludovic gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes. "So that's how you've decided it's gonna be between us? That's how you truly want it?"

"You mean two practical strangers pushed together in a _platonic_ arranged marriage?" Helene asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down. "Yep, pretty much!"

"Why platonic?" Ludovic asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Helene asked, standing up and facing him with her arms crossed over her chest. "Well, future husband, you can't honestly expect me to share the bed of a filthy liar like yourself! The man I thought I loved is dead...now I'm stuck with stupid Prince Ludovic or whatever it is that you call yourself ever since the whole charade came to light."

Ludovic smirked, bringing his muscular body very close to hers. "Really, future wife?" His eyes bore into hers and he had the satisfaction of seeing hers widen, if only for a second. "Say that again. Say to my face, looking me in the eyes, that you want to have a platonic, sexless marriage."

Helene's mouth opened and closed while pearls of sweat formed on her forehead and goosebumps appeared on her arms. "I...I.." she got out, although her chin was out and her eyes were raised to try and give an appearance of strength.

"That's what I thought," Ludovic grinned and gave her a spanking after moving some hair that had come loose from her bun. "You'll be in my bed in no time."

"Oh, you keep telling yourself that fairy tale, Prince Ludovic," Helene snapped, poking him in the chest. "Hell will be frozen over before I set foot in your bed again!"

"Really?" Ludovic pulled her to him. "Say that again, sweetheart."

"Fuck you!" Helene hissed.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," Ludovic whispered into her ear, gently biting the lobe before trailing his lips down her neck.

Helene sighed and shut her eyes for a second before opening them again and shoving him away. "I mean it when I say this isn't going to be that kind of marriage," she said firmly.

"Oh, I think we'll see," he told her, turning his head as a knock sounded at the dressing room door. "I'll get it," he said. "Don't you run off now!"

Helene made a face at his back while he opened the door, allowing entrance to Malachai, Avery, her father, Madeline, and Braydon. The kids rushed to Helene and Ludovic, who immediately took them in their arms. "Look at you with flowers in your hair," Helene said. "Madeline, you look so beautiful!"

"Is it true you're going to be my mommy, Helene? And Ludovic my daddy?"

"Well, do you want us to be?" Helene asked.

"Yes," Madeline nodded

"Well then we will," Helene assured her.

"And will Nico come too?"

"Of course he will, sweetheart," Ludovic assured her. Then he and Helene's eyes met. They gave each other a slight nod. No matter what their own feelings about the marriage were, they would at least keep up the pretense of wanting it for the children's sake.

Then Helene looked at Malachai. "Not to be rude or anything, but...why are you here? It's not every day that an ex-husband comes to his former wife's wedding."

"The Council asked Avery and me to be your witnesses for this transaction," Malachai told her. "I didn't just decide to come on my own."

"Finally, someone calls it what it is!" Helene cried. "A transaction!"

"Are you positive you didn't just decide to come on your own?" Alistair scowled. "I mean, it's bad enough for you to go after my wife, but my daughter...you can't let her go either?"

"Alistair, you are the most thickheaded man alive if you can't see where your wife's feelings really lie," Malachai told him.

Alistair leaning forward, his face bare inches from Malachai's. "Would you like to repeat that, Mr. Fale?"

"Bold words, _Mr. Fale_," Malachai shot back.

"Okay, that's enough, gentleman," Ludovic said.

"That's right," Avery agreed, giving the wide-eyed little ones a reassuring smile. "Let's all behave."

"The children are here...what about Nico?"

"He's in the hallway," Malachai told Ludovic.

Alistair gestured for Helene to come close. "I know your mother is very adamant about this," he whispered. "But...but if it's not what you want, you don't have to do it. We'll find another way to keep you out of jail."

Helene gave her father a smile. "Thanks, Daddy," she said, putting a hand on his face. "But there _is_ no other way. This is how the children will get a home. That's why I'm doing this."

"Nico!" Ludovic yelled as he poked his head out into the corridor.

"What?" Nico asked. "Time to get this over with? Helene, you look beautiful. That red dress really suits you."

"Thanks," Helene blushed a little. "We're really happy you're here with us, Nico."

"Nico, this is Malachai," Ludovic introduced him.

"I know that," Nico replied. "He told me his name."

"He'll help you when you start at the Council school," Ludovic added. "I know it's a bit daunting to start something like that on your own."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Nico shook his head. "Now that my siblings are taken care of, I'm gonna go my own way once this is all over. I'll come back and visit them from time to time, though."

"No, that's not gonna happen," Ludovic shook his head resolutely.

"You're gonna be part of this family just like your brother and sister," Helene added.

"Whatever," Nico scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"All right, let's take our seats," Alistair said, ushering everyone out the door after kissing Helene gently on the forehead. "And give my daughter time to put that lovely dress on."

* * *

"How romantic," Helene scoffed as she and Ludovic were led into one of the large rooms usually used for meetings with everyone else following behind. "A bunch of dark wood furniture, a few stubby candles...just wonderful. A perfect place to get married."

Astrid sighed. "I had several bouquets of different colored flowers that I was planning on putting in the little crevices to cheer the place up a bit but I was out-voted."

Helene made a face when she noticed the tapestry of two werewolves hanging on the wall. They seemed to be bleeding and in the middle of a fight. "Well, I guess they didn't want the decorations to clash."

"Decorations," Ludovic's mother scoffed. "As if this is some sort of party we all want to remember. It's not."

"Well, if we're not supposed to remember it, can I have a few strong drinks first?" Helene asked.

"Dear, please," Astrid remonstrated as Avery and Malachai tried to calm her after sitting Brayden and Madeline down.

"It'll be all right," Avery said. "It might not be fun, but it'll be be fine."

Meanwhile, Alcazar was trying to assure Ludovic. "It'll be all right," he said.

"Yes, I know," Ludovic just scoffed and shook his head. "I just wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish I could have married her on a sunny day in the woods, just the two of us. Then it would actually _mean_ something because that's where I fell in love with Helene, even though she's a stubborn as hell witch and there's no way I should give a crap about her. But...if my parents need to go through this spectacle to assure me of her safety and make it so Madeline and Braydon have a home and parents who love them...if I need to take back my titles and all the nonsense that goes with them...that is what I'll do because I love her...and this is what you do for your family."

"So you seem certain that you want to go through with this," Alcazar nodded. "Okay."

After a few words with Astrid, Malachai and Avery retreated to the back row of chairs to take on their roles as wedding witnesses. "I know this might not be the best time to bring this up," Malachai whispered. "But I received a voice message from Mikael. It seemed very urgent."

"Mikael Mikaelson?" Avery asked. "But why? Did Sybil disappear again?"

"From the way he was shouting at me to get you to find a solution, I would say she did," Malachai nodded.

Avery grabbed Malachai's arm and shook him, grinning widely. "But for him to know that, they must have been together. Were they?"

"Well, I'm not positive," Malachai shook his head. "Maybe he just bumped into her again."

"No, no," Avery shook her head. "They had to have been together!"

"You really want them to be a couple, don't you?" Malachai asked.

"Don't _you_?"

"Well," Malachai thought about it. "Mikael is one of my oldest friends and I've seen how much he cares for her, so yes, I do."

"Plus they're the way to prove to my father that I didn't fuck everything up by bringing the souls back to Earth," Avery added. "If I can get at least one happy couple out of it, then he can't scold me and shame me anymore. Mikael and Sybil belong together and that's that."

Malachai grinned, grabbed her chin, and kissed her. "You're adorable. Did you know that?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Avery asked, surprised.

"Because you are beautiful in your lovely pink dress and it touches my heart to see you fight for people to find love and be happy," Malachai explained.

"That's what I'm all about!" Avery nodded. "My father is not gonna win this!"

"All's fair in love and war," Malachai agreed.

* * *

"Okay," Helene thought to herself. "Let's just get this over with."

Then the wedding march began. She took two steps before it began grating on her ears. "Stop!" she snapped at the wide-eyed harpist before running up the aisle and nearly knocking Ludovic down before she got her balance back.

"Goodness," said the officiant. "Someone must be eager to-"

"Get this over with?" Helene panted. "Oh, yeah!"

"Nice black roses," Ludovic muttered.

"I thought they fit the occasion," Helene muttered back. "Besides, it's not like my dress is a cheerful color. Dark red dress, dark flowers...it all seems appropriate."

The vows began. Ludovic said this with sincerity, wincing when Helene's responses were brief: "Yeah, sure, why not? Whatever."

Finally, it came time for the kissing. Helene refused at first, of course. "Do we have to?" She asked. "Is it really necessary?"

"Well..." The officiant nodded. "It's typical for a new husband and wife."

"Kiss him!" Madeline yelled and tried to push Helene toward Ludovic after running up to them. "Kiss him, Mommy! Kiss him!"

Ludovic then pulled her close before she had time to protest and kissed her soundly. She resisted at first, but then, even though she knew she was in front of people, she kissed him back. With feeling. And possibly a little tongue.

"Thank you for wearing the dress," he whispered when they pulled apart. "You look lovely in it."

"Well, whatever," Helene rolled her eyes. "It's not like I had any other choice. Mom wouldn't let me wear the one _I_ picked."

They then turned to smile at the politely applauding group, hoping that display was enough and that they'd never have to do anything that personal in front of people again.

Last but not least, it was time for their parents to sign the agreement.

Astrid hoped they could just sign the agreement and get it over with, but it didn't take long for Alistair to pick a fight again.

"Why are you standing so close to Astrid?" He asked. "Thinking about having her and Avery at the same time?"

"No, I'm not," Malachai snapped, shaking his head. "You need to grow the fuck up, Alistair!"

"Okay, okay," Astrid cried as both men looked like they were going to punch each other in the face. "Let's just calm down, all right? Alistair, what the hell is wrong with you? You should know better!"

"Oh, stop protecting your lover!" Alistair snapped at her. "Especially since he's just using you and has feelings for another woman entirely!"

"You are a blind, stupid fool!" Astrid replied. "He's never been more than a dear friend to me and he's certainly not the father of the baby I'm carrying!"

Once the words were out of her mouth, the whole room went silent. Everyone (except Malachai and Helene who already knew) was shocked.

"What?" Alistair asked, going white as a ghost and collapsing into a nearby chair.

Astrid put her hands on her hips. "Oh, come on! You heard me!"

"You're pregnant!" Alistair cried dramatically. "And it's _his!"_

"Oh, for god's sake," Astrid rolled her eyes. "Were you listening when I said that it wasn't his at all? It's yours!"

"What an unexpected surprise," Alcazar whispered to Avery. "Brings a little excitement to the wedding, wouldn't you say, dear?"

Alistair grabbed Astrid's arm and gently pulled her away from the crowd. "Are you serious about me being the father?"

"Of course," Astrid nodded. "You know I don't say things just to stir up trouble. And did you think our little encounter on my desk wouldn't have any repercussions?"

"You weren't going to tell me about this, were you?" Alistair questioned through clenched teeth.

"What's the point when you want to divorce me?"

Alistair pulled her close, his breath picking up. "I want...I want..."

"What _do_ you want, Alistair?" Astrid asked firmly.

He trailed off and just shook his head. They stared at one another and then he pushed her away, running a hand through his hair. "It's not the place or the time; we'll discuss this later."

"Enough of this circus!" Yelled Ludovic's mother. "We're here to sign an agreement between the Council and the werewolves! Not cry and scream like children!"

"Watch your mouth!" Helene yelled. "Those are my parents you're talking to!"

Queen Mathilde just shook her head. "My dear, don't think that because you're married to my son now, that gives you the right to raise your voice at me or that you have any power over us. I'm the queen and I always will be."

"Don't argue," Ludovic whispered as Helene tried to free herself from his grip. "It's easier that way. Please."

She stayed quiet, but only because he'd been polite about it.

"Except he isn't your son, Mathilde!" A clear voice rang out.

"Oh, damn, what now?" Ludovic asked. He just wanted to get this over with.

There stood Gabrielle, along with Kai for moral support. They had most definitely _not_ been invited so this would _not_ end well.

Gabrielle?" Asked Ludovic's father, stepping forward, his eyes wide with shock. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Rudolph, it's me," Gabrielle nodded. "I'm sorry for interrupting like this, but-"

"What's that whore doing here?" Mathilde shrieked.

Kai squeezed Gabrielle's hand and she took a deep breath. "I'm here to tell my son who his real mother is!"

Everyone fell into stunned silence for several minutes until Avery spoke to Malachai. "You didn't know about this, did you?"

"No," Malachai shook his head. "I'm not like your father. I don't know everything."

"That much I know, Malachai," Avery winked and squeezed his butt. "And that's a very good thing."

"Excuse me, Gabrielle?" Ludovic cleared his throat and stepped forward. "What do you mean you're my mother?"

"It's a long story," Gabrielle told him. "Involving a very powerful spell and a relationship that could never be."

"But...but you're a demon!" Ludovic cried. "And I'm not!"

"Yes, well," Gabrielle rubbed her hands nervously. "Your father and I had an interlude many years ago, and a child resulted. Since a mix of species was frowned upon at that point, a spell was done to make you full werewolf and then you were passed on to your mother as hers."

"I don't have demon genes," Ludovic shook his head. "You must be mistaken."

"I told you," Gabrielle repeated. "The spell took care of that. Made it so you could be what you had to be to be safe in this world."

"Aren't you also Eloise's mother, though?" Ludovic asked.

"Yes," Gabrielle nodded. "That would make her your sister."

"Oh, my god," a pale Helene swayed on her feet. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

Fearing that these new developments would undo what had just been done, Malachai spoke. "All right, since the ceremony is over and the documents have been signed, let's just proceed with this arrangement. Does that suit everyone?"

Although not everyone was enthusiastic, they all answered in the affirmative and the crowd left the room without another word.

* * *

"These are wonderful and thank you for getting me coffee," Avery told Ellie as they sat in the kitchen eating a late breakfast of muffins. "Everything is so tasty!"

"You tell your brother that," Ellie smiled. "His opinions on my coffee making are less than flattering but I've improved since we first met, apparently." She sighed. "Why we can't get one of those pod machines, I don't know. Maybe it's cause then he wouldn't have anything to lord over me."

Avery looked around. "Is it always so quiet? Where is everyone?"

"Well, if it's not a family breakfast day, people just do their own thing," Ellie shrugged. "Apparently the kids wanted to either eat out or eat in their rooms. Or maybe they're still sleeping, like your brother is." She paused. "How's Malachai now? Better, or is it too weird to talk about?"

"No, he's better," Avery assured her and then took a bite of muffin. "I mean, it's still not where I want it to be exactly, but...he's used to the idea of us being us." She took a deep breath. "We're taking things slow, we're talking...I'm doing little things around the house to let him feel like 'the man'. I think he just...felt a little left behind, since, you know, I'm my dad's daughter and all. But now he can see me as my own person and I think he likes what he sees."

"Makes sense," Ellie nodded and took a sip of coffee. "Now, if it's not some big secret, tell me about Helene's wedding to the Werewolf Prince!"

"I'm surprised you weren't there," Avery said. "Don't you like, have blood ties to all the supernatural communities or something?"

"Yeah, but it's not something we like to think about cause my dad's biological dad, AKA the reason why I have those connections, is a psycho who tried to murder me when I was born, so...yeah." Ellie sighed. "I mean, my mom's biological grandfather is from the first family of vampires and blah, blah, blah...it's very boring to explain...but part of the reason why your dad put us together, I think. Some weird union of the 'profane' and the 'sacred'. But don't ask me what goes on in his head. Anyway...yeah, I was invited but it was the day where I had to do inventory of stuff and people in Hell and you really can't put that off so I couldn't go. I was so bummed I missed it."

"Well, I mean, it was an absolute mess, but..." Avery's eyes were sparkling. "You definitely want the details!"

"YES!" Ellie cheered "Gossip!"

"As I said, it was a disaster," Avery told her. "Angelica would have been horrified. No ambiance, weird music, weird decorations!" She paused. "But Helene looked wonderful in her red dress."

"Red dress?" Ellie raised an eyebrow.

Avery shrugged. "Apparently it's werewolf tradition or something. "

"Did they actually get married or was Helene a runaway bride?"

"No, they did," Avery nodded. "But not without lots of interruptions. The werewolves were _so_ mad!"

"And what were they?"

"Well, Astrid announced to everyone that she was carrying Alistair's baby."

Ellie nodded. "Well, it was about time. You never thought it was Malachai's, you? I know that was being spread around."

"Oh, no," Avery shook her head and laughed. "I always knew it was a rumor to try and make Alistair jealous."

"So...Alistair and Astrid are back together now?" Ellie asked hopefully. "I think it would be really good for Astrid if they were."

"Hard to say," Avery said. "Alistair wasn't exactly happy when he heard the news. Surprised. Pissed off. Livid...but not happy."

Ellie nodded. "Anything else? But I honestly don't know what could top that."

"Well, Gabrielle showed up uninvited," Avery continued. "And announced that she was the biological mother of Helene's groom. She's Eloise's mother too, remember."

"What?" Ellie's eyes widened. "But that would mean that Ludovic is Eloise's brother." She shook her head. "Damn, that's awkward!"

"Exactly!" Avery laughed.

Wide eyed, Ellie opened her mouth to ask for more gossip, but Lucifer's voice stopped her.

"Good morning, darling. Avery."

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Ellie commented with a wink. "I see you stayed in bed today."

"Yes, well," Lucifer stretched. "_Someone_ wore me out."

"Did they?" Ellie gave a small grin. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry," he shook his head and gave her wink. "Gave me the chance to brush up on some things." He cleared his throat. "So...what's left for breakfast?" He winced when he saw the muffins. "Is that all? Did I sleep so late all the good food got taken? I think I'll make eggs."

"So he's not a muffin guy?" Avery asked. "Oh, well, more for us." Then she turned. "And good morning to you too, brother."

"Muffins are not breakfast," Lucifer shook his head. "They're cake in a doily. So...what are we talking about?" He asked as he cracked eggs. "Anything interesting?" He waited for them to respond, but they said nothing. "Oh, come on. There has to be _something_! Don't tell me the cat got your tongues!"

"Just a second," Ellie said and scampered over to him to get a closer look at something Avery had whispered to her about. "Let me see something. Did you...is that _gray_ in your hair? Gosh, I hope Mistress Eleanor's House of Discipline wasn't _that_ hard on you! I thought you were enjoying yourself!"

Lucifer winced, blushing. "_Eleanor_! Some things stay behind closed doors, _remember_?"

"When he calls you Eleanor does that mean you're in trouble?" Avery asked.

"When he says it in _that_ tone, it does." Ellie sighed.

"Malachai will be so pleased to know you're taking inspiration from him!" Avery smiled. "This'll make his day, his week, his _year_ that you want to be dashing just like he is!"

"You will not say _anything_ or you're going straight back to Dad's," Lucifer told her.

"Oh, would you stop with that threat?" Ellie asked. "You know you love having her here. You both want to make your dad angry and this is the perfect way for you to do it!" She paused. "And if you think Malachai is more dashing than you with his gray hair, let me assure you that he isn't. I like you just the way you are!"

"No, I definitely _don't_ think he's more dashing than me!" Lucifer blushed again. "Eleanor can we _please_ change the subject?"

Before Ellie could suggest something, someone joined them that made them forget all about Lucifer's gray hair.

"Hello, Mother, Dad." A young man with dark hair and eyes and wearing a leather jacket strode into the room and smiled. "Aunt Avery."

Everyone looked at each other in shock as he then pulled a comb out of his jeans pocket and gave his impeccably made up hair another go over while looking at his reflection in the toaster. "If you think I should give my hair another go, just say so." He turned to face them. "Better?"

"Milo, honey," Ellie asked at last. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Mom, it's me," Milo nodded.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise," Lucifer added. "I mean, not completely because once you're a toddler, you can grow up any day, but we never know when so it's always a bit of a surprise." He grinned. "Nice hair by the way. Good to see genetics haven't failed yet."

"You too," Milo nodded. "Nice grays."

Then Ellie sniffled and put a hand on her heart. "I can't believe you're a teenager already."

Milo came over and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know it's a bummer, I'm sorry." Then he quickly poured himself a cup of coffee and gulped it down, grabbing a muffin and making his way to the door. "Sorry to rush off and everything but I have to go register for the Council school. Cause Natalie Mikaelson is probably doing it too, and there's not a chance in _hell_, no offense, Mom and Dad, that she'll get there and do it before me! And plus I know you've been warning me about going early for days, Mom." Then he paused and turned to Ellie. "Can I have the keys to your car? Thanks!"

Ellie just automatically threw them at him and then he slammed the door behind him.

"That was unexpected," Lucifer remarked.

"What in the world just happened?" Ellie asked.

"Was that a hallucination or did everyone else see it too?" Avery wanted to know. "I mean, he was like, a toddler yesterday!"

"No, it was real," Lucifer told her. "That's just how they grow up. Dad rushed Eleanor's growth process and it spread to our children too. It makes things interesting."

"Yeah," Avery nodded, still shocked as she moved closer to Ellie. "I guess."

* * *

"Here's some coffee," Amy told Klaus. "Don't gulp it down. It's still hot."

Klaus grinned and pulled her onto his lap after placing the coffee on the table. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd be a mess, that's what," Amy smiled. "A hot mess. And we know that because you've been without me before."

He nuzzled her neck and bit her earlobe. "Did you just call me hot?"

"Yeah," Amy nodded. "I suppose I did!"

"Don't remind me of the time without you," Klaus told her. "Or of the time you were with my brother. I don't want to think of that."

Amy playfully punched him in the arm. "You've been nice to me for ages so I'm gonna let that go. But I can't stop thinking of Astrid and how she's pregnant again. She and Alistair are gonna have another baby! Can you believe that?"

"I can!" Klaus nodded. "From what I've been forced to hear against my will, they're going at it like bunnies!"

"Well, maybe that's what he told you because he wanted to be seen as macho and hide the fact that his and Astrid's divorce was hurting him, but it's still very strange to me that Alistair would suddenly turn into a sex addict over night," Amy told him.

"That's because you don't know him as well as I do," Klaus told her. "And as far as I know, they're still getting divorced. I don't think anything has changed."

Amy's jaw dropped. "But what about their baby? Getting divorced is the worst thing they could possibly do!"

"Oh, calm down," Klaus told her, running his fingers through her hair. "I really don't think they'll go through with it in the end. They just need to have the time to realize that."

"They better _not_," Amy hissed before kissing Klaus softly and making circles on his chest with her fingers while wishing that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Klaus let this go on for a little bit before he took her hand and kissed her fingers. "You know what I heard?" He asked. "It's about Mikael, my rat of a stepfather. And Sybil too; don't think I still like her though; we have a son together and we'll always be friends, but it'll never be more than that."

"I know, don't worry," Amy said. "She made it clear before she died that she wouldn't try and go after you again. I think she's very good and sweet. What did you hear? Is it awful?"

"He's _stalking_ her!" Klaus replied. "Mikael is stalking Sybil!"

"But why would he do that?" Amy asked. "Cause he hates demons and wants her to suffer?"

"Probably," Klaus nodded. "If he tries to start trouble or hurt her, he's gonna have _me_ to deal with!"

"I know that you and Mikael are far from the best of friends," Amy said. "But if you feel you have to pick a fight with him to defend Sybil's honor, please be careful; I don't want to lose you. And neither do the kids."

"What kids?"

The voice made them freeze. Turning, they saw a young woman with a red bob haircut, combat boots. fishnet stockings, a short plaid skirt, a leather jacket, and a rock band t-shirt. And, (if Amy wasn't seeing things,) a small stud in her nose.

"N-Natalie?" Amy managed to choke out. "Is that you?"

"Yes," Natalie nodded. "Hi, Mom, hi, Dad. Don't worry, now that I'm grown, before you can give me a lecture on education, I'll go get signed up for school. Stupid Milo Morningstar's mom probably tells him all that crap too and I don't want him to get there before me."

"Oh, but don't you think you should change into something a little more...presentable?" Amy asked.

"She's fine," Klaus shook his head and put a finger over Amy's lips. "Go on, Natalie. And good luck!"

"Thank you," Natalie told him. "And Mom, I knew this look would upset you, but I want to get who I am out on the table. I'm sorry I can't be the tea party playing, fancy dressing, gossiping daughter you want. But this is who I am. I gotta go now. Bye! Love you, Dad!"

"Love you too!" Klaus called after her, just before the door slammed closed.

"What just happened?" Amy asked.

"Our baby has grown up and I like her," Klaus grinned evilly. "She seems to be more at ease than some and she wants to fight a Morningstar. She's becoming my favorite one already!"

Amy sighed and looked skyward. "Steve help me," she begged. "Please."

* * *

"She's got the look! What in the world could make a brown-eyed girl turn blue? She's got the look!" Natalie grooved to the song she was listening to as she made her way through campus to the main building, not being able to miss the glares that were meeting her from the other students. Clearly having something around with her sense of style was bothering them. "What are you looking at?" She barked, and let out a growl that made some of the more timid ones scatter. Then, grinning to herself, she continued on her way, only to slip and hit her head on the concrete, enough pain shooting through her that she was sure her skull was broken.

As the students that were still around burst into laughter, she tried to get up. Someone had made her fall.

"Well, well, well, have a nice trip?" Groaning she turned her head to see the form of the one she most despised, Milo Morningstar, kneeling beside her. "Fancy seeing you here, Natalie Mikaelson! Instead of, you know, running around the woods like an animal."

"Oh, fuck you," Natalie spat, struggling to get up.

"I would, but," he clicked his tongue as he got to his feet. "You're _really_ not my type." He then turned to wink at a blonde girl who was waving at him and winked back, making her giggle loudly. "She, however, _is_ my type.

"Poor woman," Natalie spat as she got up, shook her head, and wiped dirt off herself. She doesn't know the misfortune that is about to befall her."

"What the hell are wearing?" Milo winced. "You look awful! Like you just strode in here off the street. Have you ever washed any of that stuff you're wearing?"

"Of course, I just zapped it on today, you big jerk!" Natalie cried. "Not that I have to explain anything about how I dress or otherwise live my life because it's not of your damn business!" Her eyes narrowed and she pushed past him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to register! Maybe you should do it after me. You don't seem the brightest, but maybe some classes will help a brain grow in that small head of yours."

"I've done it already," Milo grinned widely, showing a full set of pearly white teeth.

"What?" Natalie's eyes widened and she began to feel sick.

"Mom pulled me out of bed and insisted I go early in case there was a line. I got my registration done an hour ago, Carrot!" That was a fib, but she didn't need to know that.

Natalie growled in frustration and poked him in the chest. "Don't call me that, you moron!"

He clicked his tongue. "I guess those ugly army boots of yours don't let you run so fast."

"Your face is uglier than they are!" Natalie spat.

Milo chuckled. "Regardless, I still got here before you."

Natalie shrugged. "So you registered before me. So what? I don't care! It doesn't mean anything!"

"Oh, it means more than you think it does," Milo told her. "And you know it, Mikaelson!" He got in her face and laughed.

"Get out of my way!" She scoffed and gave him a push. But before she could move any further, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Don't push me away like that, Carrot," he said, his face so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her lips. "I'm not finished with you yet."

"Well, I'm finished with _you_," she snapped and kicked him in the shin with her heavy boots. As he collapsed and howled in pain and anger, she just laughed. "Well, I guess my army boots are good for something after all!" Then, leaving him on the ground, she strode toward the school, head held high and ready to sign up for classes.

* * *

"So glad they're finally asleep," Adrian remarked. "With how angelic they look now, you'd never guess our babies have been screaming bloody murder for the last few hours."

"I know," Eloise whispered. "I thought they would never stop crying!" She and Adrian were each holding a triplet, with the third asleep in a carrier nearby. "Now be honest, was I crying as much? Does it still look like I was?"

Adrian shrugged. "Well, sometimes you're happy, sometimes you cry. It is what it is. No need to worry about it."

"How did you do it?" Eloise asked him. "How did you take care of me so well? I'm already exhausted."

"I can't really explain it to you," Adrian shook his head. "I didn't plan anything out; I just did it." He kissed his baby's head and smiled. "Look at them; they look like little replicas of you and that makes me so happy."

"I love you," she replied with a smile and kissed Celine's head holding her close.

Adrian grinned wider. "I love you too...and our three girls."

Eloise sighed. "Don't take this the wrong way, but...I'm worried about leaving them with you when I go back to school full time; I know you'll be able to handle it, but it's a lot for just one person. When it was just you and me, it was...just you and me. One on one. But now..." she sighed. "Now you can't say that."

"I'll do the best I can do," he assured her. "And it's not like I don't have people I can call if it's an emergency." He paused. "You want to go out and get some fresh air? It feels like we've been cooped up in here for ages."

Eloise sighed. "It's a nice idea, but I don't know if I have the energy to go out."

"Oh, come on," Adrian said. "It'll do you and the girls some good. We could really use the change of scenery."

"Okay, but not without a kiss first," Eloise told him.

"All right," he said, heaving an exaggerated sigh and kissing her. "I suppose that wouldn't be too much of a sacrifice!"

* * *

"Okay, so I got all the extra glasses cleaned and put in the back room as well as the bottles of champagne you wanted," Roxie told Noah. "Anything else you need for this little party?"

"No, I'm good," Noah grinned. "Thanks, Roxie! You're a real sport!"

Roxie smiled. "You seem really chipper these days. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Not really," Noah grinned. "I'm just..happy to be free now. Free, separated, and living my life exactly how I want."

"Yeah," Roxie rolled her eyes. "Sure. Don't think I didn't notice the tall brunette in the leather follow you into the back room the other night."

"That's enough," Noah told her. "Now you can shut your mouth and keep your nose out of my business. I'm your boss, remember?"

"I know you're my boss, but...I _can't_ just let this go!" Roxie cried. "You're better than cheap one night stands! Please don't go down that path again."

Noah's eyes narrowed. "What I do with my sex life is not any of your business!"

"I'm _not_ trying to control your sex life!" Roxie corrected. "Whatever you want to do with that is your business. I just want you to find a woman who you can love and will love you back."

Noah burst out laughing. "Oh right! Like that's gonna happen!"

"It might!" Roxie cried. "You don't know." Just then, the sound of a squeaky wheel interrupted them and they turned their heads toward the club's entrance doors.

"It's not every day you see something like that," Noah observed as Adrian and Eloise made their way into the club, pushing a giant stroller.

"No, but I'm glad we are," Roxie remarked. "It's been a while since they've been out; the fresh air will do them good." She headed toward her brother and Noah followed.

"Hi, girls," she said, getting down next to the stroller after greeting her brother and his wife. "Remember me? I'm your aunt Roxie, the one who got you all the toys!"

"Thank you for getting one of each," Eloise said. "If they each got three, our house would be so full!"

"I get it," Roxie nodded. "Vince and I had twins, so I do remember." She smiled down at the girls. "You're such beautiful ladies."

"They sure are!" Noah nodded and knelt down on the other side of the stroller. "Now, which one is which again?"

"Celine is closest to you," Adrian replied. "Laurelle is beside her, and then Michelle is in the back row."

"Well, Celine's got a very nice lace bow," Noah remarked. He reached out for it and she grabbed his finger. Although the babies had awoken during the car ride over, they were much calmer now.

"She likes having things in her hair," Eloise replied. "And she's always trying to snatch my jewelry."

"A fine lady with good taste," Noah smiled and tickled Celine's belly as the baby smiled back at him. "I like it!"

"And she seems to like you," Eloise added. "So why don't you hold onto her for a little bit? I'm sure it will be a thrill for her to meet someone new."

"Oh...Oh, I couldn't!" Noah protested. "I..." But before he could say any more, little Celine was plopped in his arms.

"Why not?" Adrian asked. "Look at how well you're doing!"

"Well, hello there," a smiling Noah greeted baby Celine. "You're so pretty. Did you know that?"

Celine giggled and rested her head on his shoulder, watching him.

"Wow," Roxie laughed. "I think she likes you a lot. I don't think she'll ever let you go."

"I told you that she had good taste," Noah countered. "What's not to like?"

"Oh, come on," Adrian grinned. "You Morningstars are always showing off."

Keeping a grip on Celine, Noah said, "sorry to just keep you standing there. Let's go up to my penthouse and have coffee. I promise I've got decaf."

"Sure," Eloise nodded as they all made their way toward the elevator. "But you don't have to keep holding her like that. Do you want me to take her from you?"

"No, it's all right," Noah assured her. "I've got your daughter."

"Well," Roxie grinned. "It looks like Noah likes your daughter as much as she likes him. But let's not say anything. It would be best if he figured it out on his own."


	38. Surrendering To The Inevitable

After making herself some tea and turning on a radio station that played soft jazz, Sybil sat down on the couch with her legs tucked under her to think about the mess she'd made of her life. As she kept thinking about what a fool she'd been, tears began rolling down her cheeks and she let them linger for a while before finally wiping them off with her right hand. Damn her for being the biggest fool in the universe, and damn that Mikael Mikaelson for taking advantage of a vulnerable woman to sate his lusts! If that didn't make him the biggest jackass to ever walk the Earth, she didn't know what did.

But, her brain countered as she sat there sipping her tea and letting the music wash over her, when he wanted to be, he could be awfully sweet. And he made good pasta. And beautiful eyes, a wonderful smile, wore that cologne she couldn't resist, and his hands...the things those hands could do...

"Stop!" She whispered angrily, literally slapping herself. "Never mind all that. Paying attention to all that was how you got abandoned and are now sitting alone on your sofa with your cat and drinking really watery tea!" She winced and stuck the cup on the side table, then got up to drag herself to the kitchenette to reheat the cup in the microwave. As she waited for her tea to warm again, she looked around. The apartment was small, really only one large space divided into sections. Not a penthouse, but still hers and something she didn't have to rely on some _man_ to buy for her. At least until the Council stopped giving her funds, that is.

The doorbell rang, and she put on a cardigan before unhooking the chain on the door and opening it just a crack. There was a man she had never seen before on the other side. "Yes?" She asked. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a registered letter here for a Sybil Vane," the man replied. "From the Witches' Council. And I need someone to sign for it. Would you mind?"

She opened the door a little further. "Did you say it was from the Council?" She asked.

"Yes," The mailman nodded and held out his pen and a pad. "Sign here, please."

"Sure," Sybil nodded, quickly signing and then taking the envelope. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome ma'am," the mailman nodded and disappeared from sight.

Sybil shut the door and eyed the letter nervously. Last time she'd received something from the Council, it was that opera ticket, which had led to her spending all that time in the bathroom with...no! She gave herself a mental slap. No need to think of him now. Not when it was more than likely a letter telling her that her time to find a job was up and soon they'd be taking the apartment back. She could be thrown out onto the street any day now!

Feeling like she was going to throw up, she ripped the letter open and read it over. It didn't say she was going to be thrown out of her place. It was just a request that she present herself at the Council building to talk to Mr. Malachai Fale about a scholarship and to be paid while taking her courses? It was too good to be true! She narrowed her eyes at the envelope. This _was_ too good to be true. There had to be a price somewhere. And Malachai would damn well tell her what it was.

Then she heard a noise that made her forget all her anger and smile.

Letting out a squeal of excitement, Sybil took a deep breath and strode back to her laptop as she heard herself getting a zoom call. Accepting it, her eyes widened at the sight of her son, Christopher.

"Mom!" He cried, wide-eyed. "So it's true! You're alive!"

"I am," Sybil nodded. "Still getting used to it and all, but it's nice. I have my own place...and a cat. How's New York? Your dad said that's where you were. Are you taking care of yourself? Did you and Hannah get a place in a safe neighborhood?"

"Yes," Christopher nodded. "Ellie and Lucifer made sure of that. One of the perks of dating the Queen of Hell's sister."

"And are you having a good time? How's Hannah?"

"Hannah's great and I love New York," Christopher sighed. "It's...it's nice because I don't have to feel ashamed about being a demon or anything, you know? I feel like I can really be myself here. No one treats me like a freak."

"I don't think you're a freak!" Sybil told him, wishing she could hug him through the zoom screen. "I never have, and I never will."

A tear ran down Christopher's cheek. "I...have I told you how happy I am that you're alive?"

Sybil choked up herself. "Y-yes...many times."

"I don't want you to just sit in your apartment and cry," Christopher said. "I want you to enjoy your life."

"I will," Sybil sniffled. "Now tell me, have you talked to your father?"

"Oh, yes," Christopher said. "Apparently, I have a new little sister. Dad couldn't stop talking about her."

"Yes," Sybil nodded. "She has bright red hair, and her name is Natalie. She's a very beautiful girl."

Unenthused, Christopher just stared at his mother, frowning and not saying a word.

"Oh, come on, sweetheart. Don't be like that," she told him. "Can you try and be happy for your father? I know it hurts to see that your parents aren't together, but we were never more than friends, even when we were a couple. We're still like that. We don't hate each other or anything. Now your father is with Amy, who is his soulmate. Don't begrudge him happiness. At least pretend to be nice, even if you don't feel it. Please? For me?"

"All right, for you," Christopher nodded. "But...I just don't want you to be alone and unhappy."

"It's okay," she sobbed. "I'm not.." Tears began to run down her cheeks as she stopped midsentence. What was she thinking? That she and Mikael Mikaelson were some sort of couple? No! If that's what he'd wanted, he wouldn't have thrown her out! She looked in her tea cup. Clearly there was something in the tea that was messing with her brain.

"What...what's wrong?" Christopher asked. "Has someone hurt you? Did you meet someone? Did it end badly?"

"Of course not," Sybil tried to wave off his concern. "I have better things to do than pursue some silly relationship. I have a life to rebuild and a cat to take care of. Her name is Princess Leia!"

"You don't have to lie to me, Mom," Christoper sighed deeply. "I can see that you're sad."

"No, I'm not!" Sybil shook her head and smiled after blowing her nose. "I'm happy, see?" She said. "I can't talk much longer, though. I got a registered letter from the Council asking me to go talk to Malachai Fale about an opportunity, and I still need to shower and change. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, Mom," Christopher smiled. "That's fantastic!"

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing too exciting," Sybil shook her head. "Maybe they just need someone to get them coffee and answer their phones."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you'll be fantastic at it," Christopher told her with a smile. "Good luck! Love you!"

"Love you too, sweetie," Sybil said. "You're in the City That Never Sleeps! I hope you can find something that will make you happy. And will you say 'Hello' to Hannah for me?"

"Yeah," Christopher nodded. "Of course I will. Talk later?"

"Of course," Sybil said. "Can't wait!"

The call ended and Sybil was left alone again, crying as she looked out the window and tried not to think about the twenty four hours that had made her life better...and worse. Shaking her head, she finally stepped away and went to shower and dress, wondering just what the Council was going to tell her.

* * *

"So?" Malachai asked as Avery shut yet another book? Did that show you anything? Give you any hints about why the souls you brought back still have one foot in the grave, so to speak?"

"Nope, nothing yet," Avery shook her head and swore under her breath. "It's so frustrating. You think I'd be able to figure it out!"

Malachai sighed. "We've been looking for hours and have found nothing; Maybe we should take a break."

"Just one question before we do that: Do you think Mikael will kill us if we don't find him an answer immediately?" Avery asked. "He seemed very insistent."

"Well, I mean, you're immortal, I've been around for centuries, and Mikael's my friend, so I know all his tricks." Malachai gave her a wink. "He'll make us suffer for sure!"

Avery winced. "Yeah, even with your protection, I don't think that's something I want to experience."

"Oh, gosh, look at the time," Malachai said suddenly, looking at his watch. "I didn't realize just how long we've been doing this."

"What's the matter?" Avery questioned, rubbing his shoulders. "Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"No, but..." He reached back and moved her hands. "Sybil is coming to see me about a very important matter."

Avery froze. _"The_ Sybil?"

"Yes," Malachai sighed. "What I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential so keep it to yourself, all right? Mikael donated a sum of three million dollars to start an educational program for adults. Anyone who registers will be able to receive a scholarship and get into the program and study."

"What subjects?" Avery asked. "All sorts or something in particular?"

"Veterinary medicine for magical animals," Malachai clarified.

Avery's eyes lit up. "Well, that's amazing! And surprisingly generous for someone like your friend Mikael."

"Oh, yes," Malachai nodded. "Students are registering already."

"Why do you sound so upset?" Avery asked. "This is good."

"Think, Avery, dear," Malachai insisted. "Think very hard."

"Oh, duh," Avery realized, hitting her forehead with her palm. "He started this for Sybil!"

Malachai nodded. "And just in time, too. In a few weeks, the funding she received to restart her life on Earth will run out; she'll be on the streets if she doesn't have a source of income."

Avery sucked in her breath and put a hand on Malachai's arm. "Damn. And you're the one who has to tell her that? I'm so sorry!"

Malachai winced. "I'll try to, but she's very bright and she'll probably figure it out on her own soon, if she hasn't already."

"This could give us a chance to talk to her about the ghost thing," Avery said. "Maybe she can give us a hint or a clue. If I can stay, of course. I promise that I'll behave myself until all the school stuff is discussed."

"Oh, please stay," Malachai begged, taking her hand and kissing it. "I really don't want to handle this by myself."

There was a knock on the office door. "There she is," Malachai sighed. "Here goes nothing!" He got up and opened the door, giving Sybil a smile. "Hello, Miss Vane. Lovely to see you again."

"Thank you, Malachai," she said, coming through the door. She wore black gaucho pants with five buttons down the front, an off white blouse with a large bow, and a pair of high heeled Mary Janes. Simple but elegant. She froze when she saw Avery. "Oh, I didn't know you had company, I apologize. I can wait."

"No, no, it's not what you think," Malachai shook his head. "This is Avery Morningstar; I know you haven't been formally introduced but she's helping me with my work. We can talk in front of her. Avery, this is Sybil Vane."

Avery smiled and shook her hand. "Hello, Sybil. It's wonderful to meet you at last."

Sybil smiled back. "Now, has he admitted his feelings to you yet or not? Because I swear, I told him-"

"Hey!" Malachai blushed. "Do you mind? I'm sitting right here!"

"Things are better than when you talked to him," Avery said. "But...we're not all the way there yet."

"Well, I hope things work out for you," Sybil said. Then she looked at Malachai. "All right, we're done now," she assured him. "Now, about that letter I got from the Council..."

"Yes," Malachai cleared his throat. "The Council has contacted you to encourage you to register in a new scholarship program for adult learners."

Sybil nodded and looked at Avery. "I know, I read the letter before I came. This is so exciting, especially since I'm almost out of money. It's like a gift from, well...your father."

Avery glanced at Malachai while avoiding Sybil's gaze. "It might seem that way, but I don't think Dad had anything to do with it this time."

Malachai pushed a pamphlet toward her. "Here's all the programs you could be part of. Go ahead and take a look!"

Excitedly, Sibyl grabbed the pamphlet and began leafing through it. "So let me get this straight," she said. "If I take one of these programs, I'll have the money I need to keep my apartment and manage my expenses while I'm learning?"

"Exactly!" Malachai nodded.

Sybil smiled wider. "So let's see: I can take...accounting, literature, math..." her smile disappeared. "Veterinary medicine for magical animals."

Malachai blushed and coughed. "Yes. That's new."

"Oh, you can stop with the lies, Malachai!" Sybil spat. "There's only one person who knows that's what I want to do with my life. Mikael planned all of this, didn't he? He's the source of the scholarship!"

Malachai and Avery caught each other's eyes and she got up to go to the window while rubbing her hands.

"I...I don't know who you're talking about," Malachai mumbled.

"You do too!" Sybil raged. "Mikael's your friend! Don't pretend like you don't know him!"

"Does this Mikael have a last name?" Malachai asked.

"Just stop pretending," Avery urged. "The jig is up. She knows."

"All right," Malachai admitted at last. "He was one of the donors."

"One of?" Sybil questioned. "Or _sole_ donor?"

"What difference does it make?" Malachai cried, throwing up his hands.

"It makes all the difference in the world to _me_!" Sybil cried, pointing at herself.

"Oh, all right," Malachai cried. "He was the sole donor."

"Well, then I don't want his money!" Sybil spat. "I'd rather be homeless and starve on the street. I won't take his charity and I won't let him pity me!"

"Believe me, Sybil, this isn't pity," Malachai tried to assure her. "He's crazy about you!"

"Listen to Malachai about this," Avery urged her. "He's not lying to you."

"I don't care," Sybil cried and stomped her foot. "I have my dignity to preserve!"

"Well, I think that if you don't lighten up, your dignity is going to cost you a great opportunity," Malachal replied and reached for the coffee pot to pour himself a cup. "Want some?"

"No, thank you!" Sybil shook his head. "And I don't think I'm going to stay much longer." She made her way to the door, but Malachai ran to the door and grabbed her.

"Don't get me wrong," Malachai told her. "I get that this is an awkward situation and if I were in your place, I would think exactly the same way, but...if you refuse a spot in the program, he's going to pull all the funds."

"Excuse me?" Sybil cried. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Malachai nodded. "That was something he specifically made clear."

"That...that _bastard!_" Sybil cried. "How dare he? Now I look like the bad guy if I don't do what he wants! How could he think something so despicable and manipulative would get me on his good side? First he dumps me, then he manipulates me. I guess I picked a real Prince Charming!"

Malachai shrugged. "I told you...I don't condone his methods, but...that's just how he is when he wants something."

"I have to agree with Sybil that this isn't okay!" Avery cried. "Definitely not. Like what my dad does with his people! That's not how you do a relationship!"

"And you're absolutely serious that if I don't join, he'll shut everything down?" Sybil asked again, just to be sure.

"Yes," Malachai nodded.

"Damn," Sybil growled. "Now I really _really_ wish I hadn't gone to his place and slept with him. The things I agreed to do!" She shuddered. "What was I _thinking_?"

Malachai spat his coffee out and began coughing. "What?" he asked when he could speak again. "What did you just say?"

Avery ran back to her chair and sat down, a wide grin on her lips. "Now this is getting interesting. Please, tell us more!"

"Damn," Sybil murmured and shook her head. "I should have kept my mouth closed.

"Where did you spend 24 hours with him?" Malachai asked. "His penthouse?"

Sybil just shrugged and blushed, saying nothing.

"Stop badgering her!" Avery chided him. "Can't you see poor Sybil is in distress and missing Mikael very much?"

"She just told us!" Malachai cried. "It's not like I forced it out of her."

Sybil sobbed. "I don't miss him at all! He can go to hell for all I care!"

Avery handed her a box of tissues. "Here, take one of these. Go ahead and cry! Men are rats!"

"That's so true!" Sybil sniffled.

"Well, thank you!" Malachai huffed.

"So what happened with him?" Avery asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, we made a deal for me to stay with him for 24 hours and then part ways," Sybil explained, blowing her nose.

"Except you didn't want to go, did you?" Avery asked knowingly.

"What difference does it make?" Sybil questioned.

Malachai rolled his eyes. "Oh, what a mess!" He cried. "You have to understand something about Mikael: He pushed you away because he thinks he's terrible, but he gave this program millions of dollars so you could do exactly what you want with your life. That means he has feelings for you. Real, true feelings. Don't you think?"

"Maybe, but that doesn't excuse how he treated her!" Avery cried.

"I don't know what to do!" Sybil complained. "If I register, he gets what he wants, but if I don't, a bunch of people will lose the chance to follow their dreams."

"I know you, Sybil," Malachai told her. "You'll do what you know is right and will help you sleep at night."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Avery asked Sybil. "Mikael told us that you have been having trouble keeping your human form. Is that true?"

"He told me you were looking into it," Sybil told her. "What can I do?"

"Tell me if you disappeared at all at any point you were with him," Avery said.

"No," Sybil said after thinking a moment. "I was fine; I didn't disappear once!"

"Interesting," Avery nodded. "Thank you, Sybil."

"Do you think this is pertinent to helping us find out what the problem is?"

Avery shrugged. "I don't know. It could be."

There was a long silence and Sybil said, "All right. I'll register for the program. Just don't tell Mikael."

"Very good," Malachai nodded. "I'll go call Gerald. He's one of our clerks who's taking care of that. I promise it won't be too long to wait."

* * *

"You know, Gerald, it's so sweet of you to get me this program information and help me register," Sybil told the young man. "And for getting me all these books so I can read up before I begin classes. I hope it won't get you in trouble!"

Gerald blushed. "Oh, no, Miss Vane. It's no trouble at all. It's my pleasure."

"It's very appreciated," Sybil assured him. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"The pleasure was all mine," Gerald repeated. "Did you know that you're very beautiful, Miss Vane?"

Sybil blushed. "Gerald, that is so kind of you to say." Suddenly, the hair stood up on the back of her neck. She turned and found herself looking into blue eyes that could belong to no one but Mikael Mikaelson.

Gerald, seeing her go white, turned to see what she was looking at, and opened his mouth to shoo Mikael away, but he didn't get the chance.

"Leave," Mikael ordered him. "Now."

"M-Mister Mikaelson," Gerald muttered and gave a small bow. "How are you, sir?"

Mikael ignored him, making Sybil frown.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked. "Could you be any more impolite?"

He gave her a long look, sighed, and turned back to Gerald. "I would leave now," he told the younger man. "If you'd like to live into the next century, that is."

Gerald gulped nervously. "Yes, sir. Right away." Then he disappeared, leaving Sybil and Mikael alone.

"A bit young for you, my dear, wouldn't you say?" He asked, while playing with Sybil's hair.

"I won't even dignify that with a response or tell you what I think of your behavior," Sybil snapped. "Good day, Mr. Mikaelson!" She tried to pass by him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close, making her cry out in surprise.

"If you think you could just leave without me trying to stop you, you're sorely mistaken, woman," he whispered.

"You...you let go of my arm, Mikael!" She cried. Her breathing was picking up, her heart was pounding fast, her body temperature was picking up, and the scent of his cologne was making her want to fall into his arms.

"You smell nice," he murmured, his thumb rubbing her upper arm as he looked over every inch of her, finally pausing on her full, beautiful lips.

Crying out, she finally found the strength to pull out of his grip and step away from him, rubbing the spot on her arm where he'd grabbed her. "I know you're intense but I never thought you could be abusive!" She spat. "Thank you for proving me wrong!"

"This is exactly the sort of thing we did in my bed and you weren't complaining then," Mikael reminded her. "Or have your tastes changed to more...juvenile men?"

Sybil sighed. "What do you want from me?"

"Did you register for the program about supernatural animals?"

"Of course I did!" Sybil growled. "It wasn't like I had any other choice! If I hadn't registered, it would have ruined things for everyone else and you know I'm not that sort of person. This was your game all along, wasn't it? The powerful Mikael Mikaelson strikes again."

Mikael shrugged. "I played my cards well and I won. I got what I wanted."

"I don't want you sticking your nose in my life!"

Mikael sighed loudly. "Sybil, I know this is hard for you to admit, dear, but you need me. You need me in your life. You need me to help you out and when you're done being so stubborn, you'll realize that since I am a filthy rich man, and I can help you if I want to, you'll feel better about this whole thing."

Sybil shook her head and waved her finger under his nose. "Never!" She cried. "I'll never accept help from...from the man who threw me out of his home!" Her voice broke on the word 'from' and the rest of the sentence she spoke through tears.

Mikael bit his cheek. "I did it for your own good."

Sybil scoffed. "Well, screw you, Mikaelson, because I'm not just some prostitute you can purchase when you have an itch to scratch."

"I would never think so low of you," Mikael protested. "I would never think of _us_ that way. For fuck's sake, woman! Let me help you if I want to help you. And let that be..." He trailed off.

Sybil crossed her arms and shook her head. "You had no business talking to Gerald that way. He's a very kind young man."

"Yes, only because he has his eyes on you and wants to make you his woman!" Mikael told her.

Sybil burst out laughing, "Are you listening to yourself? Are you joking with me? His woman as opposed to what?"

"Instead of being mine!" Mikael cried.

Sybil stood silent for a moment and then shouted out, "The audacity of you! Oh, my god, I don't believe this!"

Mikael began pacing back and forth. "Please don't involve Steve in our business!"

Sybil began stomping around too. "Your woman? Really? You told me one day I would find someone and be happy. _Right before_ you kicked me out of your house! Will you make up your mind?"

Mikael opened his mouth to protested and then growled and kept his mouth shut because she was right.

"You told me to find happiness somewhere other than with you. and obviously, thank heaven or hell, you can pick. Because I dodged a bullet. I deserve way better than you." Sybil hissed.

Then she started to vanish and Mikael's eyes widened. "Sybil!"

"What?" Sybil asked. "What now?"

"Stay with me," he whispered as he took off his jacket, undid his tie, and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

"What...what are you doing?" Sybil asked as she slowly became solid again.

He slowly advanced on her until he had her backed up against the wall. "What we both want," he murmured, putting one hand on either side of her head and trapping her against the wall. "Don't tell me you don't feel the sexual tension between us. The longing, the lust, the heat..."

"Don't...don't do this," Sybil begged. "We're in public, in the middle of the Council building. What if someone comes and sees?"

He shook his head and lowered it to bite and lick her ear. "No one will come. It's just you and me."

"Mikael," she begged, while a moan she wasn't expecting escaped her lips. "Don't do this. Remember, you don't like to make a spectacle."

"True, but I hate the thought of having you near me and not touching you even more," he said.

He lowered his lips down to her neck and she pulled his shirt out of his trousers to caress his abs underneath.

Her moans got louder and soon he was trying to undo the knot on her blouse without much success. "Are you kidding me?" He growled.

"It's because the fabric is tied around my neck," Sybil informed him.

"Woman, you are trying my patience at the moment," Mikael growled. "How am I supposed to touch your breasts if I can't access them?"

Sybil chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry."

"Are you laughing at me?" Mikael asked. "Is this funny to you?"

"Just a minute. There," Sybil cried after undoing the knot. "Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic," Mikael replied, kissing her soundly before pushing her shirt off her shoulders. He began kissing her neck and shoulders before gently biting her through her bra.

"Oh!" She cried and held onto his hair, pulling him closer to her. They kissed furiously, hands going everywhere, not knowing where one ended and the other began.

"Damn it, Sybil," he groaned as he tried to undo the tiny buttons on her pants. "Why? Why do you always make me work for it?"

She bit her lip on a smile. "Would you really enjoy it more if it was easy to get?" She asked. "And I never know when you're gonna show up and want me. If you would just plan these things maybe I'd dress a little easier for you."

"There," he said and kissed her again to shut her mouth as he slipped his hand under the waistband after dealing with the buttons. There was one thing he wanted to hear out of that pretty mouth and it wasn't babbling.

"Oh, Mikael," she moaned between kisses. "Harder, harder!"

He listened, his lips against her ear. "I will always jump your bones, any time, anywhere. Now and forever."

She stared into his eyes and kissed him again until at last, she climaxed, her head buried in his neck so she wouldn't scream out and make everyone stare. He then let her go, his gaze not particularly warm, and as they both dressed again, she started crying.

"What now?" Mikael asked.

"You always have a talent to break my heart in a thousand pieces!"

Sensing he'd made some sort of mistake, he ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, but I can't be close to you and not touch you. It's impossible!"

She gave him a good hard slap. "Then don't be around me. Just leave me alone!" Then she stormed off, leaving him alone in the corridor.

* * *

"Thank goodness we're out of there!" Malachai panted as he and Avery burst through his office door and shut it behind him. "I saw things I just can't unsee!"

Avery smiled and sighed. "Isn't it _wonderful_ how in love they are? Oh, my father, it's wonderful! Did you see?"

"Oh, I saw," Malachai nodded. "Now I'm going to have nightmares! And we didn't even see the worst of it. Thank goodness I pulled you away before they started having sex right there in the corridor!"

"Well, I needed proof of their feelings so I could throw all my good work in Daddy's face," Avery told him.

"Not to burst your happy bubble, but...I still don't think they're on the same page, and just because there's a strong sexual attraction, that doesn't mean they'll get married any time soon."

"Well, no," Avery crossed her arms over her chest. "But its a start; a step in the right direction."

Malachai shrugged. "Hopefully. Time will tell with those two but...just to warn you, Mikael is a stubborn bull."

Avery scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "You don't say!" She began pacing. "Now...she disappeared after she felt he was pushing her away. After he kicked her out of his house. What if she's anchored to him somehow? What if being with him assures she'll stay on Earth?"

"You know, you could have something there!" Malachai exclaimed.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why she would vanish into the other world, except...Oh, my gosh, my crazy sister!"

"What?" Malachai frowned. "I feel like I'm missing something here."

Avery scoffed. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before when it makes all the sense in the world! The reason why Sybil can't be whole is because of my sister?"

Malachai blinked. "Excuse me?"

"My sister!" Avery repeated slowly as if he were a fool. "Azrael, the short, irritating Angel of Death! She's jealous that I have powers that could make her useless, so she's doing all she can to stop me from reaching my full potential! I wish Dad could have told me, but since everyone else has had their jobs for a gazillion years, he doesn't check up on them anymore." She heaved a big sigh. "I guess it's all up to me!"

"I don't believe it!" Malachai cried.

"Believe it!" Avery insisted. "What other explanation is there?"

They both jumped when a loud, furious knock interrupted them. "I wonder who that is?" Malachai drawled. They went to take their seats around the desk, dust off their clothes and look as normal as possible. "Come in, Mikael," Malachai called.

Mikael growled as he threw open the door and slammed it shut. "It took you forever to answer!" He complained.

"You're exaggerating," Malachai cried. "It took maybe five seconds!"

"Whatever!" Mikael narrowed his eyes at Avery. "And just who is that?"

"Hi!" Avery said with a smile. "I'm-"

"Not interested," Mikael snapped. "I believe I was asking Malachai!"

"Okay, then," Avery sighed, stepping back to sit heavily in Malachai's chair.

"Why do you need to ask me?" Malachai asked him. "She has a mouth! She can talk. Mikael Mikaelson, Avery Morningstar."

Mikael rolled his eyes. "Oh, that figures. She's just your type of woman."

"Hello to you too, Mr. Mikaelson," Avery got out.

Mikael continued to keep his eyes on Malachai. "I don't have all day. How's she coming on Sibyl's case?"

Malachai turned to Avery. "I'm sorry, dear. This is him being charming."

"Oh, he's a real gentleman," Avery winced.

"Just stop with all that and tell me why Sybil's always disappearing on me!" Mikael snapped.

Avery cleared her throat. "Well, we're working on finding a solution that fits everything that's been happening to her.

"How long will it take?" Mikael asked, his eyes narrowing. "I'm not a patient man."

"Not really, but..." Avery muttered.

"Well, then just tell me what you found!"

"Actually," Malachai began, "Sybil was here not too long ago and told us that you and she had gotten...close."

Mikael's eyes widened. "She told you that? What did she say?"

"Well," Avery cleared her throat. "That you passed some time together, and that you, um..."

"That you had sex," Malachai finished.

Mikael quickly rose to his feet and pushed everything on Malachai's desk onto the floor with a clatter that made both Malachai and Avery jump. "Don't you tell me that my entire relationship with her is about sex," he hissed dangerously.

Avery stood up, shaking her head. "Oh, no, no! We wouldn't do that, would we Malachai?"

"No," Malachai shook his head.

"What's a better word?" Avery pressed. "Copulate?"

Mikael growled and prepared to launch himself at Avery, only stopping when Malachai shielded her with his body. "She can't be killed so don't bother."

"I apologize," Avery told Mikael. "I know that was a step too far."

"Let's just say you have an intimate relationship," Malachai got out when he was sure Avery was safe. "Is that a gentle enough way of phrasing it?"

"Regardless, what does that have to do with anything?" Mikael asked.

"You'll let Avery live?" Malachai questioned.

"Well, you just said she couldn't be killed, so I don't see how I could do anything else," Mikael said. "What's the point in all this?"

They all headed back to their chairs and sat down.

"The point is, that Avery thinks Sybil is anchored to you somehow; attached to you," Malachai said.

"Anchored?" Mikael's eyebrows knitted. "Like an invisible link between us?"

"Yes, and it helps her stay on Earth in a solid, human form." Avery nodded.

"Well, if we're linked, why does she keep disappearing?" Mikael cried.

Malachai cleared her throat. "Well, our running theory is that Avery's sister, Azrael, who is the Angel of Death, got really mad when she found out about the spell to bring all the souls back. Therefore, she tried to stop it with her own magic but since they're both directly Steve's kids, neither is more powerful than the other, putting the souls in a tug of war between life and death."

Mikael rubbed his temples. He was getting a headache. "So...how do we fix it?"

"I'll summon her here and have a talk with her as soon as possible," Avery promised.

Mikael nodded and stood up. "You better not dawdle." He strode to the door and pulled on the handle.

"Mikael?"

"What, Malachai?" he asked, without turning to face his friend.

"Why are you pushing her away?" Malachai asked. "A blind man could see that you two care for each other very much."

Mikael sighed and looked at his friend, hand still on the doorknob. "I'm no good, you know that; therefore, she is better off without me."

He left, shutting the door gently behind him while Avery silently screamed and pounded her fists on Malachai's desk. "Is he nuts? Is he deaf? Did he _completely_ miss the part where we said she is anchored to him so being with someone else is not an option? How could he not understand that part?"

Malachai sighed and pulled her onto his lap. "He will, eventually," He said, kissing her fingers. "Even if my friend has to go through a lot of pain first to get it through his head."

* * *

"So," Malachai said as he put a cup of coffee down for Avery on the edge of his desk. "What do you think of Mikael now? Charming, isn't he?"

Avery sighed, took the coffee, and stared out the window. "Maybe I'm crazy now I've met him. Maybe he and Sybil won't work out. I hope they will though. She _must_ be in love with him if she's willing to put up with all that. I had no idea he was such a brute!"

"He;'s not so bad once you get to know him," Malachai pointed out. "Maybe she sees something in him we don't."

She sighed. "I have more important things to think about, like trying to contact of my sister."

"You seem tense," Malachai told her and came up behind her, pulling her close. "And since you seem tense, maybe I could with that. Maybe we can have some passionate moments of our own." He put his lips on her neck, making her giggle.

"What in the world has gotten into you?" She asked. "You're usually so serious! If this is what's gonna happen every time you talk to Mikael, maybe you should see him more often!"

"Nothing's wrong," Malachai shrugged. "Can't a man just tell a woman he loves her and wants her?"

"Wants her?" Avery repeated. "You better be serious about this. You better not be joking! I don't think my heart and libido could take it if you were!"

"I'm not," Malachai replied. "I'm absolutely serious!"

"What, now?" Avery looked around. "In your office? During a work day, even if it's nearly over? No offense but that's not very romantic!"

"Of course not in here during a work day," Malachai assured her with a wink. "We've waited long enough for this that I'm not going to throw the chance away or make it dull. I have some time until I have to do the next thing on my list. Let's go to my place."

"But," Avery pouted, "Your place is so far _away_ and the roads are _packed_ at this time of day. We could be stuck in traffic for _ages_!" She thought for a moment and then her eyes lit up. "What about my parents' place? It's just down the street!"

Malachai was horrified. "You're proposing we have sex in a place where your parents are? Have you lost your _mind_?"

"No, no, calm down." Avery put calming hands on his shoulders. "They've gone to some sort of conference and won't be back for a few days. The house is empty!"

"What about Pepper?" Malachai pressed. "The last thing we need is an overexcited dog making your parents' neighbors call the police because they think the house is being robbed cause he doesn't know me very well."

"Oh, they took Pepper with them," Avery said. "Daddy didn't want to be away from him for so long and he doesn't really trust kennels. Any more objections?"

"Nope, I'm all right now," Malachai winked and took her hand. "No reason to hold off anymore."

"I sure don't see any," Avery agreed and they carefully made their way out of Malachai's office, with Avery trying to suppress giggles because even though what she was doing was completely okay and harmless, she felt like she was about to get away with something very, _very_ naughty.

* * *

"Da-dum, da dum!" Avery sang, giggling as Malachai carried her bridal style into the house and shut the front door with his foot. "You better do this again when we get married. I like it!"

"What?" He asked her as he put her on her feet, leaning her against the closed front door. "This?" He smiled and began making out with her, relieved more than he could say that no dog would come and interrupt them.

"Oh, oh, gosh," Avery murmured as his hands began to roam all over her body and one kiss just led to another. "You're really on fire, aren't you?" She pulled his lips away from her neck by holding his face in both hands.

"What?" Malachai asked. "Are you all right? I thought this was what you wanted. It still is, right?"

"Oh, it is," Avery nodded. "But...it's been such a long time coming, and I've dreamed about what it would be like _so_ many times that I just...I feel like it's all gonna end and I'm gonna wake up alone in my bed again. I'm not, am I? I'm here, you're here? This is real?"

"You better believe it's real," he nodded, picking her up and carrying her toward the stairs to go up to her bedroom. "On second thought," he said, pausing at the foot of the stairs, "What do you say we start down here? Not for long. Just a little."

"What, you think I'm going to protest?" Avery asked as he turned and sat down with her on the sofa. She quickly undid the buttons of his shirt and together they pulled off hers and let it land on the floor before they began kissing again.

"Yes," Avery murmured between kisses, her fingers sliding down his bare chest to the buttons on his jeans. "Yes!"

"No, no," he said, a wicked glint in his eye as he grabbed her wrist. "Not here. That's for upstairs.

"You sure you'll be able to get up there after we do this?" She asked.

He nibbled on her earlobe and neck. "If I cant," he said. "I'm sure you'll be more than willing to zap us up. Won't you?"

"Oh, yes," Avery said, shutting her eyes as his hands went down her back and undid her bra before cupping her bottom before nudging her onto her back. "Yes, I will."

With her bra undone and her desperate to undo his pants, she zapped them both upstairs soon after, settling them both down in bed. "Figured we don't want to have to move too much more," she smiled and booped his nose and kissed him. They got her bra and underwear off and as they were working on his pants, he moved and rolled right off the bed.

"Damn, why is your bed so small?" Malachai asked as his head hit the floor. Then he sat up and noticed the pink painted walls and the shelves of dolls and stuffed animals. All of them were facing the bed. It was like performing for an audience.

"Are you okay?" Avery asked, peering down at him. "Do you have a bump?"

"N-no, I'm fine," Malachai said and got up, tossing his pants aside as Avery leaned forward and started kissing him again. "But. Could. We. Please-"

"Could we please what?" Avery asked. "What do you want to do? Is it something really dirty cause I'm into that!"

"Your toys," Malachai got out. "All the dolls and things. Could you...could you move them? I don't like being watched."

"Malachai it's okay," Avery said, running her fingers through his hair. "They aren't real. They won't hurt you."

"Right," Malachai nodded and took a deep breath. "Sure."

"You're so tense!" Avery told him. She was completely naked now and her hands were all over his body. "Why don't you let me start? Ease some of that tension?"

"I..._oh!" _ Malachai gasped. As he spoke, a particular brown teddy bear seemed to frown at him. Then, as Avery continued to rub him and he climaxed, it fell off the shelf along with a couple others.

"What?" Avery asked as Malachai pointed over her shoulder. She turned. "Oh, it's okay. I know where they go. I'll put them back once we're done. Those are the first ones Daddy and Mom got me."

"W-really?" Malachai asked. "They're just...stuffed animals right? They don't have cameras or anything in them do they?"

"No," Avery shook her head. "Are you gonna be worried now that they do?"

"Kinda," Malachai nodded. "Please make them go away. Please?"

"Oh, all right," Avery nodded, with a wave of her hand, a curtain covered both the bear shelf and the doll shelf so they weren't visible. "Is that better?"

"Yes," Malachai took a deep breath. "Thank you. That's much better."

"Good," Avery nodded and grinded against him as his hands went up her stomach and gently squeezed her breasts. "Very good."

He kissed her several times more and then finally moved her so that she was on the bottom, looking up at a wicked smile that was one of the most alluring things she'd ever seen in her life. Then her jaw dropped as he tied her wrists together over her head.

"This is a surprise," she said. "Scared I'm gonna try and run off?"

"Oh, no," Malachai shook his head. "I just don't want you to fall like I did." Then he parted her legs and carefully began to taste her.

"Yes," she muttered. "Oh, yes." Her hips bucked and Malachi continued, slowly but surely, until she climaxed with a cry, very glad that she was secure.

"I'm...I'm glad you did that now," she said as he ran his hands over her body, swirled his tongue around her belly button, and gently bit each one of her breasts in turn.

"I thought you would be," he nodded, kissing every bit of her body he could get his lips on. Her skin was so hot now.

"If..." Avery panted, "If I didn't know any better, I would think I'm going to hell for this."

"No," Malachai shook his head. "Not you."

"Come inside me now!" Avery begged. "I need you inside me."

Malachai clicked his tongue and rubbed against her gently. "Say please," he said.

"Please come inside me?" Avery asked. "Even though you're a big tease?"

"What fun would it be if I let you have me so easily?" Malachai grinned. Then he buried himself inside her, taking Steve's daughter on a bed covered in a comforter with smiling ponies.

"Yes!" Avery cried. They both felt release with enough force to send them tumbling off the small bed onto the floor. Shocked, they paused a moment and looked at one another and after making sure they were both okay, Avery said, "Do you want to try and get back on the bed?"

"No," Malachai shook his head and continued to push into her while sucking gently on each nipple. "I'm good here. Are you?"

"Oh, yes," Avery nodded, pushing a nearby staring bear further away, running her hands down his back and firmly squeezing his bottom. "I'm fine where I am, thanks."

"Yeah, Malachai nodded, liking the feeling of her fingers in his hair as they both tried to catch a breath before going at it again. "Me too."

* * *

"No," Sybil cried as she ran inside her apartment, the bag from the pharmacy clutched tightly in her hands. "How could I be so stupid? How did I not think that I could get pregnant, especially after twenty four hours with a man and no real protection!

She sat down and took several deep breaths. She knew why. It had felt so good to be wanted...to be in some place that felt familiar, that she didn't want to think of anything else. She hadn't planned on going to bed with a man so soon. That was her excuse. She shut her eyes and begged whatever helped demons to get her through this, and if that happened, she would go straight to the doctor and be checked out so she could have some pills. She did her business on the stick, then waited and begged and hoped. One blue line. One blue line. And eventually, that's what she saw.

She laughed to herself and wiped her eyes. She was fine. Thank Steve. She was just late. No need to give Mikael so much credit. He probably wasn't _that_ virile anyway. He wasn't someone she wanted a life with him...or kids. As she thought this, her phone rang. She saw who it was and groaned, letting it ring for what seemed like several more minutes out of pure spite before answering.

"What?" She yelled before he could say anything. "What is it that you want now?"

"All I want to know is if you got home safely," Mikael told her, sounding somewhat alarmed. "No need to bite my head off!"

"Well, I got home fine," Sybil told him. "Goodbye!"

"Oh, come on, Sybil," Mikael tried to calm her down. "Talk to me, please? Face time me? I need to look in your eyes."

"Are you sure it's my eyes you want me to look at?" Sybil asked dryly. "Once I turn it on, you'll probably just want me to flash you again, cause that's all I am to you. A body."

"So...absolutely no flashing at all, now that you brought it up? Not even a little?" Mikael asked hopefully.

"No," Sybil snapped. "You asked for twenty four hours with me and I gave it to you. Then you threw me out. And just today, may I remind you, you used me to sate your urges right in a very public corridor, which was incredibly humiliating to me. It made me feel like a whore! So now it's my turn to throw _you_ out. To hang up on you! And I'm not sorry!"

"I wouldn't act so rashly if I were you," Mikael told her. "Remember who's paying for your schooling. I'm your benefactor."

A chill went up Sybil's spine. "Just what does that mean?"

"Not much," Mikael told her. "Just...I'd like for you to keep in touch with me about what goes on during your school year. Let me know about your grades, accomplishments...things like that."

"Or what?" Sybil asked, her hands balling into fists as she gnashed her teeth. She'd never been so angry in her life.

"If you're worried that I'm trying to interfere or get something from you, it's nothing like that," he said. "I just want what's best for you and the other students in the program."

"Don't lie to me, you son of a bitch!" Sybil yelled. "I know that you'll pull your money from the program and let down a lot of people if I don't take part. What's your game? What do you want from me?"

"Nothing like what you're thinking," Mikael told her. "At least not where this is concerned. When it comes to your schooling, I only ask for a short phone call every now and then to see how things are going and if you're happy. That's all."

She closed her eyes and heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Fine. A three minute phone call."

"Ten!"

"Five!"

"Seven!"

"Deal!" Sybil decided. At least it wasn't in the double digits.

"And Sybil..." Mikael continued.

"What?" Sybil asked warily. "What now, Mikael?"

"I just...since it's distressed you, I'd like to apologize for my actions toward you today. Though I didn't mean them that way, you clearly saw them as inappropriate so it won't happen again, even though just thinking of you makes me mad with desire and looking at you makes me lose control because you're so damn beautiful.I'm sorry. Goodbye."

"Wait!" Sybil cried, shocked that he was actually apologizing. And the compliments weren't bad either.

"What?" Mikael asked.

"I just...since you seem to be understanding now, I want to clarify something," she said. "It's not that I never want us to do what we did. I just...I want you to be sure about us before we do. No more having sex and then pulling away for ages. Cause that's what makes me feel bad, rather than the sex itself."

"Are you saying you...you _like_ it?" Mikael asked.

"I do," Sybil nodded. "I wouldn't be so upset to be without it if I didn't. Goodbye, Mikael."

"Goodbye, dear," Mikael told her and ended the call, after which Sybil took a deep breath, shook her head, and tightly hugged a pillow to her chest, trying to get herself to stop thinking of him and what she'd just stopped for who knew how long.

* * *

Malachai chuckled, gently running his fingers through Avery's hair. She was resting with her eyes closed (although she wasn't soundly sleeping) and the sheets were situated in such a way that very little of her was actually covered.

"What's so funny?" Avery asked with a smile. "What's got you so happy?"

Malachai smiled. "I like you, Avery Morningstar," he said. "I like you a lot!"

"Why?" Avery asked. "I want you to tell me reasons."

"Well, you're funny, sexy, free-spirited," Malachai told her. "And it might not come as a surprise to you, but I need that in my life."

"Yes, but don't forget that I'm also stubborn, persistent, a real pain in the butt..." she winked.

"True, but I'm used to that now," Malachai said. "It keeps me on my toes. I like you...pain in the butt or not."

"I like you too!" She responded happily. "Although that should come as no surprise to you."

Then she sat up. "You know, Mr. Sex Bomb, after the workout I just had, I'm kind of hungry, aren't you? I don't know what made you be so different but I definitely didn't mind it one bit."

"Yes," Malachai nodded, noticing his stomach growl after he tickled her and made her laugh. "Now that you mention it, yes I am hungry. Want me to go down and get us something from the fridge?"

"Would you, please?" Avery asked sweetly. "My parents just went grocery shopping so it's good and full. I'm sure you'll find something. But-" Her eyebrows knitted.

"But what?" Malachai asked.

"But you might want to put on some pants before you go downstairs," Avery warned. "You never know who might see you."

"Oh, don't be silly," he said, brushing off her concerns. "It's only us here. I'll be back with food in a few minutes."

"Great!" Avery told him. "And Malachai?"

"Yes?" Malachai asked, pausing with his hand on the doorknob.

"Thanks for this," Avery told him. "Thanks for just...letting go, letting me see the wild, passionate side of you...trusting me."

"And surrendering to the inevitable?" Malachai asked dryly.

"Yeah," Avery blushed. "That."

Malachai chuckled. "Well, like I told you, I like you very much," he said. "I wouldn't have done this if I didn't." He gave her one more wink and, sure that he and Avery were alone, headed to the kitchen, unashamedly naked as the day he was born. But as he put his hand on the refrigerator door, he heard a cough. A loud, distinctive cough that couldn't have been mistaken for something like the house settling.

"Avery?" He called without turning around. "Is that you?"

"Don't be scared," came Gwen's voice.

"This is certainly a surprise," Steve added. "I wish I could have been prepared for it."

"Oh, shit," Malachai whispered, doing his best to cover himself up with his hands as he turned around, chuckling nervously. Then he just gave up. His cover was blown and there was no way he could be more humilated then he was right now. "Steve! Gwen! H-hello."

"To what do we owe the honor of this surprise?" Steve asked.

"This very _big_ surprise," Gwen added with a wide grin as her eyes swept his body.

"Avery!" Malachai yelled, wanting to sink into the floor. "Your parents are home!"


	39. Let Me In

"What?" Avery cried, tying up her robe as she ran into the kitchen.

"Your parents are here," Malachai nodded his head toward them. "See?"

"Well, here. Take this." She handed him a small towel after Gwen threw it at her.

"I don't know why you didn't just bring something bigger with you," he said through his teeth.

"Yes," Gwen agreed, her eyes sparkling. "That little towel won't cover much."

"My dear, please," Steve narrowed his eyes. "Don't make the situation any more awkward than it has to be."

"Oh, come on!" Gwen said. "We're all in human forms here; if we can't laugh at ourselves, then what is the point?" She smiled at her daughter. "Good catch."

"Thank you, but...what are you guys doing here? Can't you leave for a few more days, just like you promised?"

"Well, this is our home, Avery and I think we're entitled to come back from our trip when we want to," Steve told her. "The big question is what are _you_ doing here with Malachai? I thought you said you wanted to go live with your brother and not come back here."

"But of course if you wan to come back, you're more than welcome," Gwen added quickly and winking. "As is Malachai."

"I should hope so," Avery said and crossed her arms. "Cause it's my home too!"

"Is it?" Steve asked. "Have you decided to leave your brother's mansion and return here for good?"

"No," Avery shook her head. "Definitely not. We chose to come here because we were really wanting to do what we did and it's quicker to get here in rush hour than to get to Malachai's house. And since you were supposed to be gone, we didn't think it would be a problem!"

Steve turned to Malachai, who was shaking and sweating. "And what do you have to say for yourself, young man?"

"Well," he squirmed. "Well, sir, your daughter and I, we..."

"Oh, stop!" Avery hissed. "You don't have to answer him. Don't give him the satisfaction of making you scared. Malachai and I had sex, all right? That's what we did! I admitted it to your face. Are you happy?"

"Yes, well..." Steve cleared his throat and then turned his head to give Gwen a wink before turning back to Avery, "Well, it disturbs me that you would sneak around like this. It disturbs me very much."

"Yes," Gwen bit her lip on a smile. "It disturbs me too."

Malachai nodded. "I understand. We should have been more patient; I should have insisted we wait and go to my place to...to...so I could..."

"So you could fuck my daughter?" Steve finished.

Gwen snorted. "Oh my goodness, did you just swear out loud?"

"I have my moments, dear."

"I don't care what either of you say!" Avery cried. "I'm a grown woman and I can do whatever I want with whomever I please!" Her chin was raised and her gaze was steely.

"This seems like a family matter," Malachai muttered, gracefully trying to get away. "If you'll excuse me..."

"Oh, don't go, Malachai!" Gwen urged. "We would _love_ to hear about the relationship you two have! Wouldn't we, dear?"

"Yes," Steve agreed. "We would!"

"Oh, for your sake!" Avery cried, her voice full of irritation as she stomped her foot. "My relationship with Malachai is none of your business, but if you want to be useful, as long as you're here, do something about Azrael!"

"Dear, dear," Steve sighed and rubbed his temple. "Why does something need to be done about her?"

"I'm not the problem, Father," Azrael protested, appearing with a suddenness that made them all jump. "I'm sure you're well aware of what your daughter has done! Bringing back the dead and all."

"Yes, I am aware," Steve shut his eyes and then looked at her again, his eyes travelling down to her shirt as she adjusted her glassses and pushed her dark hair out of her eyes. "Save The Dead?" He asked. "Explain?"

"Of course I have to protest what's been done!" Azrael cried. "Not only has that little _upstart_ stuck her nose in where it doesn't belong, but what about all the poor people she forced to come back? What about Rest In Peace? What about May their memory be a blessing, etc?"

"I never forced anything!" Avery yelled. "Those people aren't miserable! They get to be in love!"

"Did they, you know, come to you and tell you they wanted to be resurrected and be in love? Or did you just...assume?" Azrael cried. "And this better be it. There better not be any more!"

"See?" Avery yelled. "She's jealous and is messing up my chance to spread happiness in the world. She's dooming perfectly happy living people to be dead forever!"

"Well once you _are_ dead, that's kind of the point," Azrael cried. "I mean, not for everyone, but...for the people you brought back, I'm sure they weren't counting on a return trip! You stuck your nose where it doesn't belong! I can't say that enough."

"Daddy, do something!" Avery whined. "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

"Well, it's not like she's entirely wrong, even if your intentions are noble," Steve admitted.

Avery's jaw dropped. "I can't believe you're defending her over me!"

"I'm not," Steve said firmly. "What she did is as bad as what you did. There are more civil ways to handle disputes like this."

"Now I definitely want to go!" Malachai decided.

"There!" Azrael said and zapped some clothes on him. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you," Malachai nodded. "Much."

"Now, as I was saying," Steve told them. "You both did wrong. That's for certain."

"Oh, but Sybil and Mikael are so happy!" Avery reminded them. "Surely putting two such people together isn't bad. So Azrael should leave them alone."

Gwen and Steve rolled their eyes at this.

"And plus," Avery continued, "If you take Sybil away from him, Mikael will come after you for the rest of time and he is _not_ a nice man. I'm giving you fair warning as your sister."

"Oh, how kind," Azrael rolled her eyes too. "Well, clearly, even though I'm right, I'm at the losing end of this. So I'll go. But..." She brought her hand out from behind her back, a sharp blade obvious in her hand. "You just watch your back or it's a one-way trip to Stabby Town!"

"I'd love to see you try!" Avery shouted.

"Don't you think I won't!"

"Children, stop!" Steve yelled. "And Azrael, you go and do your business and put that knife away!"

Azrael disappeared without another word and the room lapsed into silence before Steve said with a smirk, "Now, where were we?"

* * *

"All right, all right," Elijah panted as he put his hands around Selina's waist and slid them down to cup her bottom. "What do you say we rest now, cowgirl?"

"Why?" Selina asked, grinding a little and then putting her hat on his head. "Are you tired? You know, when you're the one who initiates this, you're _neve_r tired. You can just go until we both pass out from exhaustion." She paused, a grin curving her lips. "Are you really tired, or just sore because it's easier for me to be on top when I'm pregnant? Is it making you feel like less of a man?"

"No," Elijah blushed, his hands going over her stomach and cupping her breasts. "I just...I want...oh!" Selina had leaned down to kiss him and that had made him feel things.

"Sorry," she whispered and ran her fingers through his hair. "Was that too much?"

He turned to face the clock on his bedside table. "Well, no, but...it's after ten. Don't you and the baby want breakfast?"

"Yes, but you know I want...something else too," she giggled and bit his earlobe.

"Oh, yes, I'm very sure of that," Elijah chuckled. "That's been made very clear to me."

"I won't go on like this forever, so enjoy it while you can."

"Darling, please," Elijah rolled his eyes and took her hand. "You know that's an idle threat. You're as horny as ever, pregnant or not."

"True," Selina sighed and shook out her hair as he cupped her breasts. "I suppose you're right." She kissed him once more. "All right, if you're truly hungry, I suppose we can take a break and go have breakfast. That won't kill me. In fact, I bet Lucas will want pancakes or something so I better go and start on those."

"Is it really wise to just obey the boy's whims?" Elijah asked. "He could become spoiled!"

"I obey your whims," Selina replied. "And you don't seem to have a problem with that."

"You obey when you want to," Elijah corrected, running his fingers through her hair. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He gave her a spank. "Now, let's go to the kitchen before someone walks in on us and sees things they'd rather not."

"Well, if they don't knock on the closed door, they deserve to see whatever they see," Selina said firmly. "That's always been my stance and it always will be."

"It may be yours, but it isn't mine, so...please can we go have brunch or breakfast or whatever you want to call it? Please?"

"Oh, all right," Selina smiled. "Since you're so handsome. And because you said please." Then her stomach growled.

"And because you're hungry," Elijah finished. "Don't deny it. You need to eat. What kind of husband would I be if I insisted you go on like this even when you're hungry?"

"Not a very good one," Selina conceded and gently eased out of him, putting on one of his shirts, some underwear, and a robe. "Let's go get breakfast."

"And if you need to make it, I'll help," Elijah promised. "I think I have pancakes down by now."

"Yes, I think you do," Selina nodded. "Thank you very much."

* * *

Remiel sighed as she put her hair in a bun and looked at herself in the mirror. Her body was working on getting back to normal but she still had some of her baby weight. Luckily, she was curvy, and Ricky found her irresistible in any case.

"Morning, dearest Remiel," came his voice as his arms encircled her waist and he planted a kiss on her neck. Then his hands worked their way up her sides to slide her t-shirt off. "Put your arms up," he suggested. "That'll make this easier."

"Not now," Remiel whispered. "Lucas could come in here at any moment. You don't want him walking in on us when we're...you know..." she blushed.

"Oh, stop it, he has to learn about the facts of life somewhere. Would you rather be able to pick and choose the details, or have him hear it from my grandmother?" Ricky asked, turning her around and kissing her. "Cause you know she won't hold back."

"I don't know what's gotten into you!"

"Well, you," he told her. "Can't I have you? Just for a little bit?"

"Not too long," Remiel said. "We don't want your grandparents to come looking for us because we're late to eat."

"That's even more of a reason to stay here," Ricky replied. "I mean, surely you heard how loud they were! It's embarrassing! They kept us up all night and that's why we woke up late this morning!"

Then they froze as a high pitched giggle echoed in the room. Then the turned and saw their tiny little face peering at them around the door. "Mama! Dada!"

"Who is that?" Remiel smiled. "Is that you, Lucas? Peekaboo!"

Lucas giggled and then took off for the kitchen with his parents laughing and running after him until they reached the kitchen and he threw himself into his grandfather's arms.

"Hello, Lucas! How are you?" Elijah asked and kissed his hair. "Would you like to kiss your grandfather?"

Lucas burst out laughing and playfully shook his head, squirming to get himself out of Elijah's grip to join Selina at the stove.

"Hi, Lucas," Selina smiled and ruffled his hair. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Chockit!" Lucas cried.

"Of course," Remiel smiled, setting him down on one of the stools by the kitchen island. "Anything with chocolate on top for our boy."

"Is that okay?" Selina questioned. "Or should he have cereal?"

"The chocolate is fine," Remiel grinned. "That's how I feel too!"

"Would you like some chocolate muffins?" Selina asked.

"Muff-in!" Lucas cheered and clapped his tiny hands. "Muff-in!"

"Did I grow up as fast as Lucas?" Ricky asked Selina.

"Well, yes," Selina nodded. "It's part of the demon genes in our line now. There's nothing you can do about it now, sweetie."

"Does it bother you?" Remiel asked as she played with Ricky's hair.

"No, but...I want time to enjoy our little boy," Ricky replied. "That's all. But I love him just the way he is." He paused. "Does it bother you, Remiel?"

"Yes, but..." Remiel shrugged. "Like your grandmother said, there's nothing we can do about it now."

Selina threw up her hands. "It came from me!" She cried. "It was because of me that demon genes were brought into our family!"

"Don't say that!" Elijah cried and kissed her hair. "It's how things work for us now, but on the bright side, we'll not have to worry about losing tiny lucas because he's flying around everywhere."

"That's true, but we're working on teaching him to use his wings properly," Remiel told them. "As he's part angel, it seemed only right. We promise to keep a close eye on him though."

"Don't worry, I think it's adorable," Selina told her, settling Lucas in a booster seat. He stayed put for only a few seconds before he rose up and hovered over the table, laughing and clapping his hands.

"Oh, no, young man," Elijah took him in his arms and gently lowered him back into his seat. "Please stay put."

Selina yawned and Ricky cleared his throat. "Tired?" He asked. "Doesn't surprise me. It sounded like you two were busy last night."

"Did we keep you awake from all our noise?" Selina blushed. "I guess we got carried away. I'm so sorry, honey!"

"Wow, Ricky, what an accomplishment," Elijah told him with a grin. "You made your grandmother blush!"

"Oh, stop," Selina bit her lip and pounded on Elijah's chest.

"I'm sorry about all the noise we made," Elijah apologized. "We'll be more careful in the future."

"No worries," Remiel shook her head. "It's not like _we've_ never been loud."

"On a completely different subject," Selina cleared her throat. "We're inviting Gabrielle over for dinner. If you all want to join us, you may, but if you want to make other plans, that's okay too."

"That's good of you," Remiel said. "The poor woman sounds like she needs a friend."

"Yes," Selina agreed. "We know about her being Ludovic's mother and she must feel so alone, tossed aside, and forgotten!" She sighed. "It's so hard to please everyone when you've had children with different men."

"What?" Ricky howled. "How many? Does Grandpa know about this? Are you going to get divorced?"

"No, he knows," Selina sighed. "He knows everything, including that he's the one I'll always love best, so you'll never have to worry, Ricky."

"No," Elijah shook his head and held Selina tight. "You certainly won't."

"Oh, I'm not worried," Ricky assured her with a shake of his head. "Not with everything I heard last night!"

* * *

"Dad?" Arthur asked, nearly dropping his phone when he answered the call and heard his father's voice on the other end. "Is that you? I thought you were dead!" He paused. "Then I heard some souls came back, and of course I hoped you'd be one of them, but...is this for real?"

"It is. Sorry I took so long to call and let you know, but...I had to collect myself, figure out what to say...I don't know how much time I have left. Any big news I should know?"

"What do you mean 'I don't know how much time I have left'?" Arthur cried, his voice full of alarm.

"Never mind," Dorian sighed as he watched his hand fade away. "Never mind my problems; I'm sure there's a way to fix them. How are you, Arthur? How's Lily?"

"Oh, Lily and I broke up," Arthur told him. "She...she said she didn't recognize the man I'd become and I told her that if she didn't like me, she could just leave."

"Didn't recognize the man you've become..." Dorian repeated. "Pardon me for expressing a little fatherly concern, but...care to share more about that?"

"No," Arthur shook his head. "It's not important. But I _am_ running an import-export company that's gonna be known all over the world and make me millions if not billions of dollars!"

"Well, that's good, Arthur! I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad."

"An entrepreneurial spirit...just like your mother. And speaking of your mother, I've seen her."

"Yes, well, good," Arthur sighed. "I don't need to hear about it, though. I've always had one parent who gave a crap about me and that's you. I'm so glad you're back!"

"I know you and your mother aren't on good terms, but you can't just pretend her away," Dorian tried to reason with him. She's always going to be there. She loves you very much and is just as stubborn as you are."

Arthur gritted his teeth. "I resent that! And Mom doesn't love me! She loves her comfortable life with her jackass husband Elijah Mikaelson, where she can play at being the perfect mom to her non-demon children!"

"That's not who your mother is and you know it. Is she perfect? No. Has she made mistakes that have hurt me? Certainly. But overall, I think she is a sweet, kind, loving, well-intentioned person, which you'll see if you let her in your life."

"Geez, Dad, you must really love her still to be spouting all this crap!" Arthur scoffed. "Do you?"

"I did love her once, and I will treasure those memories always, but...we've both moved on with our lives and there's nothing to be gained by going back," Dorian told him.

"So...if you're going to be around for a while, I could introduce you to some lovely ladies?" Arthur asked slyly.

"Son, I don't think that's necessary!"

"Oh, but you said you were over Mom! Are you or aren't you?"

"It's very complicated," Dorian confessed.

"So if...if Elijah Mikaelson were suddenly out of the way, you'd try and get back together with her, wouldn't you?" Arthur guessed.

"Possibly," Dorian admitted. "But he's not out of the way, she loves him very much, and I don't want you to do anything foolish like try and kill him to get your way."

"Whatever," Arthur scoffed. "I'm not so desperate for motherly affection that I'd throw my life away to try and obtain it. I lost interest in that a long time ago."

"Would you, just for me, and only for a brief time, be willing to see her?"

"I would give you my lungs and my heart before I did that!" Arthur cried, shocked his father would ask such a thing. It was as if he hadn't heard a word of his side of the conversation.

"Oh, come now. You lost one parent and put aside another; I don't want you to end up alone, because who knows what could happen in the future?"

"I bet she wouldn't even let me in the house!" Arthur said. "And plus, she probably hates me. Or at least loves her other children more."

"I know she wasn't fair," Dorian tried to calm his son. "And I think, especially after so long, part of her knows it too. She feels bad. Wants to make it up to you. All you have to do is be willing to give her the chance."

"Anything else you want, Father? The moon, perhaps?"

"I know it's a lot to ask, but...I thought that since it's the only thing I want from you, you'd be willing."

"I'll call you soon," Arthur reassured him. "No way I'm letting you slip away."

"Love you, son."

"Love you too, Dad."

* * *

"Well, hello, Madame," Elijah greeted as he opened the door to Gabrielle's knock. "How nice to see you again. We're so glad to have you at our humble farm."

"Hello to you, Elijah," Gabrielle smiled. "Thank you very much for having me." She handed him a gift bag. "I hope this is something you can use."

Elijah looked in the bag and his eyes widened when he saw that it contained a wonderful brand of whiskey. "Thank you, this is fantastic!" He told her. "I didn't know you knew whiskey!"

She laughed. "Well, I know men like you must love it!"

"Hello, Gabrielle," Selina greeted as they made their way into the kitchen. She wore a pink gingham apron and was stirring a large pot of sauce to put on top of the lasagna she'd made. "Sorry I didn't come get the door but it's not a good idea to leave a bubbling pot alone." She then picked the spoon up from the pot and tasted a little. "Fantastic," she muttered, then turned around and shoved the spoon in a shocked Elijah's mouth as he passed by her. "What do you think? Is it missing anything?"

"No!" Elijah shook his head, getting his bearings and focusing on tasting the sauce. "Wonderful as always."

"Thank you," Selina smiled.

"These are for you," Gabrielle said, smiling shyly and holding out a bouquet of flowers to her friend. "For your hospitality."

Selina grinned widely and sniffed the flowers. "These are exquisite. Thank you, but you really didn't need to go to the trouble."

"It's my pleasure, really," Gabrielle assured her. "I've not made many friends since I came back to life and you both have been so kind to me..." She began crying.

"Oh, no, wait!" Selina said, wiping her hands off on her apron and then hugging her friend. "There's no need for tears. What's the matter?" She looked at Elijah. "Could you hand me one of your handkerchiefs or some tissues, please?"

"Okay," A very confused Elijah nodded. "Be back in a second." He came back with the tissues and handed them to his wife.

"There you go," Selina told Gabrielle. "Take a deep breath, blow your nose, and wipe your eyes."

"I've made a mess of my life!" Gabrielle cried. "And there's no way to fix it! I'm going to be alone forever!"

"Oh, I doubt that," Selina told her. "I'm the queen of messes and it's always worked out in the end for me. Just ask Elijah!"

"She's telling the truth," Elijah agreed with a wink. "Cross my heart!"

Gabrielle chuckled for a little bit and then shook her head. "Eloise and Ludovic will hate me now. I should have...I should have handled things better!"

"You're fine," Selina told her. "So you had a past! Who cares? Who doesn't when you live as long as we do? I'm sure, given time, both of them will be happy to have a sibling!"

"But your son, Adrian, hates mine, and mine is not too fond of Adrian either!"

"Well, I won't stand for awkward Christmases, so they'll just have to grow up!" Selina nodded toward Elijah. "It took my husband some time to get there, but he did. So I think you don't need to worry."

"Right," Gabrielle nodded. "Thank you." She sat down at the table and Elijah got her a drink and some garlic bread to munch on until the lasagna was ready, and just as it was set down on the table, Ricky and Remiel strode in with Lucas.

"Sorry for the short notice, Grandma, but the restaurant we were at had some sort of fire and everyone had to be evacuated." Ricky explained. "Is there gonna be enough for us too? We can always go get burgers or something if not."

"Burger!" Lucas cried and tried to squirm out of his mother's grip. "Yay!"

"No, no," Remiel shook her head. "Not yet, Lucas."

"Of course there's enough," Selina nodded.

"What do you want to drink?" Elijah asked them as they sat down and greeted Gabrielle.

"Lovely to see you again," Gabrielle remarked. "And your son is still adorable! If there's anything you need to do, I would be happy to take him for a bit."

"Thank you!" Remiel smiled, handing Lucas over to her. "That would be a big help while we go change."

When they got back, the food was all laid out and Lucas was happily settled in Gabrielle's lap, refusing to go anywhere else.

"I hope you don't mind," Remiel said and blushed a little.

"Of course not," Gabrielle shook her head. "It's my pleasure to look after your little boy."

They had a pleasant meal, making pleasant conversation and laughing and joking between bites. Lucas was extremely well behaved much to his parents' delight and surprise and managed to keep every bite in his mouth, which was new.

When the dishes were empty, Gabrielle rose and handed Lucas to his mother. "Let me help with the dishes," she said to Selina.

"You're kind to offer, but it's really not necessary," Selina told her.

"Guests get to stay seated," Elijah added.

"I can't," Gabrielle insisted. "I need to do something to help!" She then grabbed a pile of dishes, rinsed them one by one, and handed them to Selina to put in the washer.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ricky volunteered. "It's probably my new books of tattoo designs." He opened the door and almost closed it when he realized someone he'd never seen before was on the other side. But the young man blocked the door.

"Who are you?" Asked the stranger as his eyes swept Ricky from head to toe.

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to be asking you that?" Ricky wanted to know.

"I don't give a fuck about who's supposed to do what so who are you?"

Ricky cleared his throat. "I'm Ricky Mikaelson; Selina and Elijah's great-grandson."

"Well, great," the young man said and stepped into the house, getting into Ricky's face without so much as a smile. "I guess that makes me your Uncle Arthur."

As he advanced toward the kitchen island, a shocked Selina turned and dropped the dishes she held, which fell to the kitchen floor with a crash. "Arthur? Oh, my stars!"

"Hello, Mother."

Gabrielle was panicking too. She grabbed Elijah's arm. "Please take me away from here. I...I suddenly don't feel well."

"Arthur," Elijah said, eyes narrowed.

"Homewrecker," Arthur returned flatly.

"What brings you here?" Elijah asked dryly. "Whatever it is, I hope it can be done quickly. We're in the middle of what was a very nice evening."

Arthur nodded. "Well, I didn't come for you, that's for sure."

"I see," Elijah nodded. "Gabrielle, please come with me."

"Wait a minute," Arthur said, catching Gabrielle's eye. "Do I know you from somewhere? Have we met?"

"I doubt it," Gabrielle muttered, keeping her eyes on her shoes.

"I have to say I'm more certain than you. I have a good memory for faces. I'm sure yours will come to me eventually. This is gonna annoy me until I figure it out."

Then Elijah and Gabrielle left and Remiel and Ricky took Lucas away as well. "Is there...is there some place private we can talk?" Gabrielle asked Elijah as they left the dining room.

"Of course." He took her hand and led her to his office, closing the door behind him. "I could tell from the look on your face that something is going on. What's the matter? Do you know my stepson?"

"'Know' is a very strong word," she told him as she paced around his office, biting her nails.

"Now you know I can only help you if you're completely honest with me," Elijah said. "If he's threatened you, or hurt you in any way..."

Gabrielle's eyes widened as his hands balled into fists and he made his way toward the door. "No, no, Elijah, please! It's nothing like that!"

"Well, then what?" Elijah cried. "It can't be nothing if you look so nervous!"

"I...oh, your wife is going to be so mad at me!" Gabrielle sat herself down in Elijah's desk chair and buried her head in her hands.

"Why is that?"

"Oh, I...that boy and I slept together," she confessed. "It was a spontaneous, one time thing, and I had no idea he was your stepson at the time, otherwise I _never_ would have-"

"It's...it's fine," Elijah said, even though internally he was in shock. "Things happen, I suppose. And no one knows that better than my wife."

"She'll resent me for it."

"You're exaggerating," Elijah said. "You say you didn't know who he was when the..._act _happened and so I don't see a problem."

Gabrielle nodded. "I don't see why you would mislead me about this, but...just in case, can we keep it a secret for the time being?"

Elijah winced and ran a hand through his hair. "My wife and I swore after our last wedding that we would do our best not to keep secrets from each other."

"But it's not one of your secret's, it's one of mine!" Gabrielle pointed out desperately. "And I'll confess eventually. Just give me a few days."

"All right, fine," Elijah nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If that's exactly how it will be, I'll keep this secret for you."

"Thank you!" A relieved Gabrielle cried. "You're wonderful, Elijah!"

* * *

Selina and Arthur were left alone in the dining room. Arthur sat in stony silence, and when his mother reached out for his hand, he pulled it back. "Don't touch me," he snapped.

"Okay," she nodded. "It's...it's nice to see you. Thank you for coming to visit."

"I only came because Dad wanted me to," he told her. "He seems to think that you feel bad about how you treated me. Begged me to give you another chance."

"I...I don't expect another chance," Selina shook her head. "That's up to you. I just wanted to apologize for everything. I know I abandoned you, and was selfish and cruel and there's nothing I can do to make up for that. I'm sorry. You deserved better."

"I...I did. I do." He paused. "Did you...did you ever love me? Did you ever love Dad? Or were we just your place holders until you could get Elijah jealous enough to come back to you?"

"Oh, no!" Selina shook her head. "I know it might seem that way, but for a long time, you and your father were exactly what I needed. You made me feel loved just for being. No pressure to behave a certain way. I was just me and you both loved that."

"And so I don't understand why you left!" Arthur cried. "If we were so wonderful...if we were what you needed, why did you leave?"

"I...I can't explain it exactly," Selina replied. "Elijah has been the love of my life for as long as I can remember and love is a complicated thing. Sometimes you know what you want and you get it right away, and sometimes it...takes a lot of time for you to find it."

"What the hell does that mean?" Arthur cried.

"Well, I don't know!" Selina cried. "Why are you making me tell you this? It's only going to hurt you!"

"Damn it, Mother! It's because I deserve the truth!"

"When your father and I got together, I felt as low as a person could feel. He made me feel like I was worth something He made me feel loved for the first time in...a long time. Really and truly loved. And that gave me confidence to go tell Elijah what I needed in our relationship. That if he wanted me to stay with him, he'd have to treat me like Dorian did or he'd never see me again."

"So Dad helped give you the courage you needed to dump him and go be with someone else," Arthur nodded. "And that leaves me as what...the mistake when you screwed up the birth control one night?"

Selina just shook her head. She didn't really have an answer for him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What?" Arthur yelled. "Repeat that. Louder."

"I'm sorry!" Selina yelled at the top of her lungs and then burst into tears.

"You better be," Arthur told her. "Now that I've moved you to tears, I'll be going on my way now."

"Good night," Selina sniffled.

"Yes," Arthur grinned and took a deep breath as he opened the door. "It's certainly a better one, anyway."

* * *

As Gabrielle walked back to her car, she suddenly froze; the hair stood up on the back of her neck stood up and she turned. There was nothing in the shadows, but she knew someone was about.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" She yelled. "Now!"

"Not even a 'please'?" Arthur asked as he emerged from the darkness, arms crossed and a smirk on his lips. "As much as my mother likes you, I don't think she'd have much to say about your manners."

"What do you want?" Gabrielle snapped. He'd been very rude before storming out of the house and she had no wish to see him again.

"You know," he put his hands in his pockets and strode toward her. "Memory is a funny thing; as I ate my mashed potatoes, I remembered...where I saw you before. How you were the horrible harlot who took advantage of me and left me drunk and alone in that opera gift shop."

"Am I supposed to be threatened?" She asked. "It was nothing! We had sex one time and then it was over! It's not like we're getting married!"

Arthur chuckled and got in her face. "Does my mother know? Does my mother know that her new best friend fucked her son?"

Gabrielle blushed. "That's part of my private life and none of her business."

Arthur shook his head and put his hands on her hips. "So she knows nothing." He clicked his tongue. "Shame on you! What are we going to do about that?"

"Let go of me!" She snapped and pushed him away. "Don't touch me."

"Wow, you weren't this uptight when I was between your legs."

"It was the biggest mistake of my life!" Gabrielle shouted.

"You see," Arthur continued, "I don't like it when people take advantage of me. My mother, for example, couldn't care less if I live or die." He slid a finger down her cheek, chin and neck as her breath picked up. "What should I do with you, Gabrielle?"

"I don't want you to do anything with me! Let me go!"

"All right," he said, kissing her forehead before she pushed him away. "I'll let you go. But I'm not done with you yet; I'll contact you very soon."

He then left a panting Gabrielle alone, disappearing into the darkness as she took a deep breath, got in her car, and left.


	40. Another Night

As rain fell outside, Mikael pulled the curtains open, and then poured himself a glass of whiskey before going to look outside. It wasn't a wild storm. Rain was just gently cascading down the window. But still...no matter how much rain there was, it would always make him think of Sybil, lost and soaked, standing in the hallway in front of his penthouse, begging to use his phone. Well, not begging. She would never beg, at least not unless they were in bed...but, asking with urgency and hating herself for it. She was a self-sufficient, independent woman and he liked that about her. Of course he also liked her lips, breasts, thighs, legs, hair...

"Damn!" He cursed under his breath and turned away from the window, taking a swig and setting the glass down on the table. She'd kept her word on their agreement and called him once to tell her how the classes were going, but other than that, not so much as a peep. Just seven minutes of the most toneless, obvious conversations about what she'd be learning, then, of course, a brief 'Goodnight, Mikael' at the end before she ended the call. It was something, of course. But it wasn't enough.

What he really wanted was to drive to her house, stride in, and have his way with her against the wall by the door because he knew that once he saw her, he wouldn't make it farther than that. His feelings for her were like a disease that had infected him, but he didn't hate it. In fact, in a way, he'd never felt better in his life.

He chuckled and indulged himself, letting images of Sybil flow through his mind until his phone rang, interrupting them and bringing him back to reality. He went to see who was calling and groaned. "Damn it, Malachai!" He cried. "What do you want? I'm busy!"

"Well, hello to you too, my good friend," Malachai returned with a chuckle. He knew Mikael too well to be offended by his brusk manner.

"Sorry, but...would you please make it quick?"

"Why?" Malachai questioned. "You don't sound like yourself. Are you ill? Do you want me to come over there?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Mikael asked and then lapsed into silence.

Malachai sighed. "You, my friend, are the most stubborn man I have ever met. You miss Sybil and I bet she misses you. But you aren't going to do anything to get her back, are you?"

"I never had her to start with!" Mikael cried. "It was all just a fantasy!"

"Right," Malachai replied. "That's why she agreed to be with you for twenty four hours."

"What's the point of all this?" Mikael growled. "You better have some good news about Sybil from Avery!"

"As a matter of fact, Avery confronted her sister about all the ghost business."

"And?" Mikael clutched his phone tight.

"We didn't really get anywhere. She was angry of course. Wouldn't even have a civilized discussion. Just disappeared right in front of our eyes." He paused. "But don't worry; Avery and I won't stop fighting for a solution."

Mikael scoffed. "No wonder she just ran off, with that father she has; She's acting just like him! And I bet the others do too!"

"Shhh! Don't say that! You know Steve hears everything, don't you?"

"I don't give a fuck, Malachai! Stop whimpering and tell me what I should do now."

"Well," Malachai swallowed. "It's important that she stays anchored to you; that you stay in contact. Please don't tell me you've burned that bridge."

"Not entirely; I told her she had to call me every once in a while to give me an update on how her classes are going."

"How romantic," Malachai drawled. "But I suppose that's enough for a connection."

"How are things between you and Avery?"

"Good, good!" Malachai said. "She and I, we even...we even...you know..."

"Yes, that, I get your point. You don't need to paint a picture of what went on between you and Steve's offspring between closed doors."

"All right, I won't. But are you happy for me, at least?"

"Yes, I'm happy for you, Malachai."

"Don't you think it's time for you to be happy too?" Malachai asked.

Mikael scoffed. "I've never been happy my whole life. What makes you think that would change now?"

"Because regardless of what you think, you have what you've been searching for for years. You have Sybil."

"Good evening, Malachai. Thank you for keeping me posted."

"My pleasure, my friend," Malachai said. "And think about what I said, would you?"

"Goodbye, Malachai." Mikael put his phone down without waiting for Malachai's reply and shook his head. There was no subtlety in Malachai; There never had been. He poured himself a drink, put a jazz station he loved on the radio, and rested on the leather sofa, trying to think of the music, not of Sybil. Eventually, he felt himself starting to drift off, so he put his drink on the table nearby. Then, the music stopped for an emergency news bulletin: A fire had broken out at an apartment building at 154 St-Bernard Street.

His eyes widened and he bolted up to sit. That was Sybil's street. And her building. His heart sank. But then, he told himself, he could do nothing to help her by just sitting here and worrying! He He put on his shoes, grabbed a sweater and his keys, and ran out to his car. Whether she liked it or not, he was coming for her.

* * *

Mikael reached the apartment building, the smoke and flames obvious even from a distance. he parked his car and walked as close as he dared while trying to think of the best way to get Sybil's attention without scaring her off.

He crept as close as he dared to the group huddled outside the building, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Sybil standing nearby and clutching the hand of, an older woman. He was even glad to see the little cat carrier on the other side of her. He could even hear them speaking.

"I'm so glad you're all right, Miss Anderson!"

"Oh, don't worry about me, dear; I'll be all right. Are _you_?"

"Mostly. But I'd be lying if I said Princess Leia and I weren't a bit shaken up."

Miss Anderson smiled. "Oh, I'm sure you're going to be all right."

Sybil nodded. "They say we won't be able to be in our apartments for a few days, even though the fire was kept contained to the lower floor. Do you have any place to stay?"

"Oh, yes, I have a grandniece. She'll take me in. How about you?"

Sybil swallowed, not sure, but not wanting to worry the woman. "I'm sure I'll find a place; don't trouble yourself."

"Sybil!"

She turned at the sound of her name, setting the cat carrier down, running toward Mikael and jumping in his arms, kissing him deeply as he held her close and kissed her face repeatedly.

"Oh, my dear," he muttered over and over as his fingers ran through her hair and he held her as close to his body as he could. "Are you...are you all right? I hope you weren't frightened."

"A little," she admitted, locking eyes with him as he set her down. "But more for the others than myself. I grabbed Princess Leia and stuck her in her cage and then helped Miss. Anderson out of the building."

He shook his head and smiled. "So like you to be so kind and brave."

Then he looked at the older woman over her shoulder. "Hello," he said, inclining his head slightly.

"Dear," Miss Anderson was looking at Sybil and grinning because there was no way she could have ignored their greeting to each other. "Dear, is this the handsome young man you've been telling me about? I can see why you can't keep your hands off him."

Sybil blushed scarlet. "Miss Anderson, please!"

"You know," Mikael told the older woman as he pulled Sybil close and kissed her hair, even though she was still blushing. "You're my favorite person now for calling me young."

"Oh, dear," the older woman giggled. "What a flirt!"

Mikael shook his head. "I don't give out compliments lightly." Then he gave Sybil a severe look and picked her up. "Now, until they tell you that you can come back here, you're coming to the apartment with me."

"No, I-"

"No arguments," he interrupted, kissing her to shut her up.

"What about the fact that I have Princess Leia with me and you're allergic?"

"Oh, I don't care," Mikael shook his head, exasperated. "Bring the beast with us!"

"Mikael, she's not-"

He put her down and let her get Princess Leia's cage, which she promptly handed to him. "All right," she said. "Let's go."

Mikael then began to start sneezing as Sybil froze after a few steps. "Wait!"

"What?" Mikael sniffled. "Don't tell me you got another animal we have to go grab?"

"No, we have to take Miss Anderson to stay with her grandniece! We can't just leave her here!"

Sighing deeply, Mikael gave Sybil the cage and stomped back with her to the older woman and offered her his arm. "Come with us," he said. "We'll drive you."

"Oh, that's kind, but I don't want to be a bother."

Mikael sneezed. "Oh, it's not a bother at all."

Miss Anderson smiled. "What a nice young man you have, Sybil!"

"Oh, yes," Sybil was biting her lip and trying not to laugh. "I'm very lucky!"

"And by the way," Mikael told the older woman. "It's so nice to meet you in person; we talked on the phone before."

Miss Anderson's eyes lit up. "Of course! You're the nice man who called and asked if I would take care of Princess Leia while Sybil was away. So kind. Were you the one she was away with? It's good for her."

"Miss Anderson!" Sybil cried, blushing bright red.

"Oh, there's no need to be embarrassed, dear," the older woman replied. "I may be old, but I'm not a fool. You don't need to be ashamed, especially around me."

"I like her," Mikael whispered to Sybil as the older woman got in his car. "She called me a young man. Did you hear that?"

"Yes," Sybil replied. "I heard. I think you're young too; you're certainly don't look ancient, anyway. Although appearances can be deceiving."

He gave her a spank. "Keep this up and I'll let Miss Anderson live in my apartment instead of you," he winked.

"Yeah, right," Sybil chuckled and climbed into the passenger seat. "That's an idle threat and we both know it."

* * *

"Here we are," Mikael announced as he opened the penthouse door. "Come in; make yourself comfortable."

"I..." Sybil hesitated. "Really? Are you sure?" She looked down at her clothes. "Are you sure you want me sitting on all your fancy furniture? I'm a mess!"

"I don't mind," Mikael shook his head. "And I don't know why you're so hesitant; you've been here before."

"Well, all right," she said and gave him a shy smile. "Thanks!" She put Princess Leia's cage on a table and came to take Mikael's hand. "Thank you for taking Miss Anderson to her grandniece's house. I feel much better knowing she won't be alone."

"It's my pleasure," Mikael replied. "She's a very nice woman and I think she's signed on to be part of my fan club already." He shook his head. "That's something I never thought I would say."

Sybil laughed. "You know, you can be quite charming when you want to be. And...and thank you for stopping by the pet store so I could get Princess Leia more cat food; I'll pay you back, I promise!"

Mikael rolled his eyes. "For the tenth time, it was only thirty dollars. It's nothing you have to worry about and I don't want your money. Can you let that go? Please let that go. How many times do I have to say that I don't like it when you talk like that?"

Sybil sighed. "I know you hate it, but it would put my mind at ease. I like to be independent and not in anyone's debt. You know that."

"I've noticed," he drawled. "Fine. Pay me back, don't pay me back, I don't care. Whatever."

She put a bottle in his hand. "Now you take these. You're gonna be glad I made us stop at the pharmacy when you do."

"I don't think these will work on me," he said, eying the bottle doubtfully.

"Oh, I'm sure they will," Sybil nodded. "There are no side effects to male stubbornness."

"Very funny," he said as she burst out laughing at her own joke. "They'll work, you'll see." She went over to Princess Leia's cage. "Can I let her out now?"

"Oh, yes, by all means, let the monster out of the cage," Mikael shrugged.

Sybil hugged the cage. "Don't say that. She'll hear you and she's very sensitive!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Mikael asked. "Dear, that's a cat! You do remember that, right?"

Sybil opened the cage after putting it on the floor. "That doesn't necessarily matter; Animals are very sensitive to their environments and the people they live with."

"You're lucky I find this insanity of yours charming," he muttered.

Princess Leia didn't come out of the cage immediately. First she stuck her head out, then scampered out of the cage to rub against Mikael's legs.

"What is she doing?" Mikael yelled, trying to get away. "Make her stop!" He lapsed into a fit of uncontrollable sneezing and ran for the kitchen with the pill bottle.

"It's nothing to worry about," Sybil called after him, laughter in her voice. "I think she likes you."

"Well, make it clear to her that the feeling isn't mutual, would you?"

Sybil followed him into the kitchen, snatched the bottle out of his hand, poured him a glass of water, and took two pills out. "Take them," she insisted. "Now." She paused. "You'll probably be sleepy after, but you definitely won't be sneezing anymore."

"Make me sleep? The most powerful vampire of all time? I doubt it!" Mikael said. Then he took the pills.

"See?" Sybil pointed to the side effects on the box. "It says: may cause drowsiness!"

"To a common mortal, Sybil. But it won't touch me!"

"Gosh, you think you know everything, don't you?"

Mikael smirked. "I can't believe you're just noticing this about me!"

"Oh, and don't forget that you're an ass, too!"

They burst out laughing and he put a hand on her neck to pull her closer to him, nose to nose, forehead to forehead. "And you know," he said, "You have one of the nicest asses I've ever seen." He paused and swallowed. "I'm glad it's in one piece as well as the rest of you. I'm glad that you're all right, Sybil."

"I...I hope my asking this doesn't make me sound ungrateful, but...how did you hear about the fire?" She asked.

"It was on the radio. I just grabbed my keys and ran. I had to make sure you were okay. I don't care if it made you mad at me!"

Sybil's eyes widened. "Of course I wasn't mad. I was happy to see you. Would I have kissed you like I did if I was mad?"

Mikael grinned. "Ms. Anderson was more than happy to point out that you weren't angry."

"Yeah," Sybil nodded. "She did do that." She paused. "In all honesty, I was terrified; but I knew I had to stay strong for the others." She bit her lip and tried not to cry. "I always knew I would have to go back to the spirit world sometime, but I wasn't expecting the possibility to pop up so soon. I didn't think a fire would be the end of me."

"Of course you were strong," Mikael nodded. "That's a fundamental part of who you are, Sybil. And the fire would have had to go through me first to get to you; There was no way I was going to let you die. I wouldn't let the spirit world take you back...not when I've grown...you know what, this is silly. Never mind."

She opened her mouth, undoubtedly to get him to finish his sentence, but he kissed her lightly instead.

"Do you mean you would do that for me?" She asked as he took her hands.

"Don't you know by now that I would?" He asked, his eyes on her parted lips.

"Explain to me how you care for me so much?" Sybil said. "I...I don't have fashion sense worthy of you on a good day and here I am now, wearing a sweatshirt and old leggings and smelling like fire. I bet I'm dirty with horrible hair, too!"

"Well, luckily that's not permanent," Mikael told her. "You can take a nice long warm shower and then change into sweat pants and a t-shirt of mine...if you don't mind your clothes a little roomy."

"Thank you," Sybil nodded. "I appreciate it. And thank you for going to all this trouble for me."

"It's no trouble," Mikael shook his head and got close to her. It was then, breaths picking up and hearts pounding, that they realized how close they were standing together...and just how close they had come to losing each other.

Sybil bit her bottom lip, and then he pulled her to him. They clutched each other tight and began kissing furiously as their hands roamed each other's bodies. "Yes," she panted. "Oh, yes!" She moaned as he pulled her close and gently rubbed against her. "Yes," she whispered and began pulling off her sweatshirt.

Eventually, she just stood in his arms in her bra, pants, panties, and socks. Mikael would have removed more and taken her on the sofa if not for a loud meow from Princess Leia, which startled them both and caused them to separate.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, taking a breath and stepping away as they both wiped off their lips. "I made a promise to you that I wouldn't do that anymore and I intend to keep it."

"Thank you, but, I'm not mad," Sybil shook her head and blushed, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"I'll go find some clothes for you and leave them in the main bathroom," Mikael informed her. "That way, you'll have something to wear when you get out of the shower. I hope you don't mind if they're a little big."

"I don't," Sybil assured him. "It just means they'll be cozy. Thank you, Mikael."

He left and she stroked Princess Leia. "I don't know whether to be mad at you or happy with you," she scolded. "What do you say we get you some water and put some food in your bowl, hmmm?"

Princess Leia purred amiably and trotted after her. Apparently, that was a very good plan.

* * *

"Okay, here's the linen closet," Sybil said to herself. She then grabbed a towel and headed back to the living room. "Hey," she got out. "Mikael, I know this is a stupid question, but do you mind if I use this towel when I show-" She broke off. Mikael was asleep on the couch, just as she'd told him he would be. Coming closer, she kissed his forehead gently, just a touch of her lips to the skin so she wouldn't wake him. "I told you it would make you sleepy. I told you!" She whispered. Then she noticed the new blanket and pillows spread around the sofa. She picked them up, and put one against her cheek. Cashmere! He'd bought them just like she'd suggested! Then she froze as Princess Leia jumped ever so lightly onto his chest and settled herself down.

"Oh!" She threw the towel aside and reached out for the cat. "What are you doing there, missy? You don't want to be there. How about you go into the kitchen and get some lovely food from your bowl?"

But of course, being a cat, she wasn't in the mood to listen. She just yawned and stared back at Sybil, who rolled her eyes and growled softly. "All right, I didn't want to have to do this the hard way, but I will..."

Slowly and carefully, she leaned over Mikael and reached for her cat, but Princess Leia bounded away to another part of the sofa before Sybil could put a finger on her. Startled by the cat's sudden movements, Sybil lost her tried to brace herself on the sofa and stop her momentum, but Mikael, now half-awake, grabbed her and pulled her on top of him, then she rolled over so she was by his side.

"This is all your fault!" She hissed at Princess Leia, who was now walking toward the kitchen, even as his arms closed around her waist and his head rested in the space between her neck and shoulder.

"Sybil," he whispered, kissing down her neck as his hands roamed over her body.

"Oh," she breathed. "Oh, my gosh..." Then she paused. "I'm...I'm sorry for waking you, but Princess Leia was on top of you and I didn't want-"

"No need to be sorry," Mikael told her. "I'm not." He slid his hand under her sweatshirt and grinned. "Braless? Never would have guessed!"

"Well, when the fire happened, I was relaxing at home," Sybil explained. "And I see no reason why I should have to wear a bra in my own home if I don't want to!"

"I'm not complaining or chastising you," Mikael assured her. "I'm just making an observation."

"Anyway, I wanted to move her because the meds made you go to sleep, but she hopped away and I slipped." Sybil knew she was babbling, but his touches were making her warm and her whole body felt like it was on fire.

"I don't see what the problem is," Mikael mocked her. "And I wasn't sleeping!"

"Were so!"

"Was not!" He insisted.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You are so damn stubborn!"

"And?" He asked. "I love the way you're situated. It makes it very easy for me to roll you underneath me."

He did just that and she made a face. "Just what do you think you're doing?" She pretended to shame him.

"Really? A person who came to lie down next to me while I was sleeping is asking me that?" He joked.

"I told you!" She said in exasperation. "I tripped and fell and then you-" But before she could finish the sentence, Mikael silenced her by crashing his mouth on hers.

Sybil grinned and threw her arms around his neck while nuzzling him gently once the kiss broke.

He chuckled and then began peeling her leggings off, but when they were half way down, he stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said. "I swore I wouldn't keep doing this to you and here I am breaking my promise again."

"Well, you haven't done _anything _to me yet," Sybil winked. "At least not this time."

"I don't know why it is that I can't stop touching you," Mikael told her. "I just can't."

"I guess I can't blame you," she shrugged. "Not when I was the one who came to rest next to you." Then she bit her lip and blushed for saying something so bold.

"I'm serious," he told her. "I don't want to get into any bad habits."

"I know that," Sybil nodded. "And thank you for considering my feelings, but...I need this. We need this. The fire made me realize how much I have to lose and I...when you look death in the eye, it makes you think about things. What you want. And I want to be with you. Even if it's just for a few hours."

He smiled, peeling off her leggings the rest of the way and throwing them on the floor next to the sofa as his breath picked up. He looked her over as his hands slid on her thighs, hips, and bottom, and the look in his eyes made her blush. "You've gotten under my skin, woman!" He whispered.

"I can believe that, she murmured, giving him a quick kiss, then pulling away. "And do you know why?"

"No, tell me."

"Because you're under mine, too. Even Miss. Anderson saw that I couldn't keep my hands off you. It's that obvious."

He laughed. "Right, I don't know why I didn't think of that." He kissed her again and when he pulled away, she made a face.

"What?"

"Well, I mean, do you want me when I'm all gross like this?" She asked. "I mean, if you'd wait just a little bit, I could run quick and take a shower, and..."

"Oh, there'll be time for that later," he said. "I have to make you good and dirty first!"

He pulled off her sweatshirt, a very obvious growl escaping his throat when he saw that all that she wore was a pair of tiny panties.

"Not much holding you back," Sybil grinned and bit her lip. "Go ahead. Take them off."

He began kissing her furiously, her panties soon joining her leggings on the floor. Then he got up and asked her to flip over onto her stomach as he undid his zipper and threw everything he was wearing below the waist into the pile.. "I'm never gonna catch a breath if I feel the urge to stop kissing you. Are you all right with doing it from behind?"

"Yes, but just for a little while," Sybil told him. "And be gentle."

He was, his hands sliding over her hips and bottom as he went inside her. But he didn't do it for very long, glad to see her eyes and smile again when she turned over onto her back. "That's more like it!" He said.

"Yeah," Sybil nodded. "I like this better too." She put her hands up over her head and winked. "I hope we're not done yet. Are we?"

"Oh, no," Mikael shook his head, grabbing her wrists as he climbed on top of her, burying himself inside her over and over again as her hips bucked upward, and every thrust pushed his name out of her beautiful lips.

"Oh, yes," she breathed. "I want more."

"All right," he said and picked her up. "But why don't we continue in bed? There's more space there and...well, there's just more space there."

"All right," Sybil nodded. "Works for me!"

* * *

"You should be ashamed of how dirty you made me!" Sybil winked after following Mikael into the shower and letting herself be soaked by the warm water. "Really and truly ashamed!"

"No," Mikael shook his head. "I will not be ashamed." He grinned. "I think it's good for you. But I _will_ make it up to you another way."

"Oh? How?"

Mikael then squeezed some shower gel onto a loofah and began scrubbing her body.

"That smells like flowers," Sybil grinned. "Very you!" She put her hands against the wall and faced it, giving him a good view of her back and perfectly rounded bottom.

"You know, woman, if you weren't soaking wet and naked right now, I'd-"

"What? Spank me? Go ahead. My butt's in your reach! And go ahead and squeeze while you're at it. I don't mind."

"This gel came in the basket I got from the management of this place," he repeated stubbornly. "I didn't choose it." He did spank her then. "Be nice!"

Sybil stuck her tongue out at him, her eyes meeting his for just a moment. "You should know, Mr. Mikaelson, that I'm not the sort to be easily silenced."

Mikael chuckled and pulled her close, his lips against her ear. "You don't say!" He began gently scrubbing her with the soapy loofah, making Sybil moan. "Sorry," he apologized. "Did I hurt you?"

"Oh, no," Sybil shook her head. "I just...my eyes were closed and I was thinking about you rubbing me somewhere else...my brain got a little carried away."

"You a very dirty young woman," he told her.

She smiled and intertwined her fingers with his. "Well, it's not my fault; an older, wiser man made me this way."

"Older, huh?" He asked, kissing her soundly and then cupping her breasts, then gently squeezing each nipple, making her gasp. "Still the best you ever had."

She bit her lip on a smile. "Well, that remains to be seen, but I'm willing to give you a chance."

"Well, I'd be a fool not to take it then." He turned her around to face him. "But I'm curious. You could hardly stand not too long ago."

She bit her lip and shrugged. "You wore me out, but..."

He smirked. "The old man wore you out. Interesting." He reached her, his hands moving down her back to her bottom. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began humping him.

"He looks very good for his age," she said, biting her lip on a smile as his lips blazed a hot trail down her neck.

"Does he?" He asked, biting her neck gently and licking up a few drops of blood.

She rubbed her hips against him again. "Yes. And he has the most beautiful eyes."

He took her chin in his hand and locked eyes with her. "You be careful now, woman, or you'll be dirty all over again."

"Do you promise?" Sybil asked. "Cause that sounds good to me!"

He balanced her against the shower wall, kissing her furiously as he thrust inside her over and over. Finally, she reached back behind her and turned the shower off. "Bed," she whispered. "Please."

He carried her from the shower to the bed and after they toweled off as best they could.

Then he sat her down on the edge of her bed with her legs hanging off the end. He parted her legs and then entered her with his fingers several times before burying himself inside her over and over again, as he leaned down to gently suck on her breasts and kiss her.

"Good," she cried, squirming as her hips bucked. "Good! More, please!"

"Your wish is my command," he said, smiling wickedly before running his fingers through her hair and thrusting into her one more time.

* * *

"How's the hot chocolate?" Mikael asked as he and Sybil cuddled on a lawn chair by the fire pit, a blanket draped over them. "I hope it's not repulsive. I'm not the most domestic man in the world."

Sybil took another large sip and licked her lips. "Scrumptious!" She said. "And it's really helping warm me."

He winced. "I know it's a bit chilly. I thought with the fire that it might not be so bad...but if you're cold, we can..."

"No, no!" Sybil shook her head and snuggled up against him. "It's truly helping and the fire is too. That and our body warmth. I'm perfectly content."

"One more thing could make it better," Mikael told her and put the blanket over more of their bodies. "That is just perfect!" He chuckled and kissed her hair. "You know, you look very sexy in that sweatshirt-sweat pants ensemble. Actually, I think all my clothes would look good on you."

Sybil blushed. "Or they would look ridiculous. You're bigger than me; I would drown in them! And Prada sweatpants? Really?"

"I like my designer clothes," Mikael told her. And they would be cozy. You'd like that right?"

"Yes, they would be cozy. just like you." She paused and took a sip of cocoa. "I'm sure I don't blame you for dressing like a debonair gentleman, what with all the money that you have."

He kissed her gently. "Thank you, my dear."

She looked up at the sky. "I'm so glad it stopped raining. Look at all the stars." She reached for his hand and squeezed it tight.

"It has," he agreed. "And it feels like autumn is on the way." He took her in his arms and snuggled with her. "Even though it's not always the most pleasant, the rain is romantic to me; it feels like it's our thing."

She smiled. "I never thought of it that way, but you're right!" His eyes seemed to get even bluer as he smiled widely. "And I don't even think it's a bad thing."

"No, not a bad way." He shook his head and kissed her hand.

Sybil looked over his shoulder. "How come I never noticed you had a terraced roof before?"

Mikael chuckled. "Well, we were sort of busy before."

"Well, how's today any different?" Sybil teased.

"I suppose it isn't," Mikael chuckled and gave her a spank. "Now, onto another subject. How are your courses going? Any changes from last time? Any new developments?"

"No, not really," Sybil shook her head. "I've only had a few classes, but the coursework seems like it'll be very interesting. I really can't wait!" The passion was obvious in her eyes.

"Really?" Mikael questioned. "How long til you get to work with supernatural creatures?"

"Not for a while," Sybil shook her head. "They want us to start with a typical creature, like a dog or a cat. I would do Princess Leia, but..." she wrinkled her nose. "It just doesn't seem exciting."

Princess Leia let out a yowl from her spot by the fire and then stalked back into the house.

"I think you've offended her," Mikael said with a grin.

"If I've offended you, I didn't mean it, my sweet girl!" Sybil called through the open door.

"I have an idea," Mikael suggested. "If you're not sure what sort of animal you'd like to do, go visit my son Elijah at his farm. He and his wife have lots of animals around and I'm sure they wouldn't mind having you."

Sybil's eyes brightened and she clapped her hands. "Oh, Mikael! That's a wonderful idea! I could choose a horse for my project. I used to ride a lot with my father when I was a child, but...I wouldn't want to bother them."

"I promise you wouldn't be a bother," Mikael said. "Since Elijah built that house for Selina, they have friends and family coming out every hour of the day. It's like Green Acres!" He grinned, making her laugh. "You should call them."

"I will," she nodded, grinning widely.

"Sybil?" She asked, a lump forming in his throat.

"Mm?" She asked, her eyes meeting his.

"This thing between us, I want to assure you that at least, for me, it's not purely sexual." Tears filled his eyes as he continued to speak. "It...it's bothered me that you were so hurt after our encounter at the Council. It hurt that you believed I was just using you for your body. You...you bring something to my life that I-I never have gotten to really experience in my life. And the only way I know how to respond is...physically."

"Are you crying?" She asked as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Don't cry; I believe you. I believe you because...Because I feel the same." She grabbed his chin and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "But," she admitted, "I would be lying if I didn't say the sex was a nice bonus." She hoped that would make him smile and was very delighted when it did.

"Yes," Mikael grinned. "Quite nice indeed, my dear." They then snuggled together in silence and soon, he realized she was asleep. "Sybil? Sybil, darling? Are you asleep?" When she didn't wake up, but he was sure her breathing was steady, he picked her up and kissed her forehead. "All right," he said. "Let's get to bed then."

* * *

"And just where do you think you're going?" Mikael asked the next morning when he found her and her things, along with Princess Leia's cage, heading toward the penthouse door. He wore gray trousers, a blue shirt, and shiny black shoes.

She answered honestly. "I don't know; I have twenty dollars for a taxi and I'll go find somewhere else to stay until my apartment is fixed." She paused. "Thanks for letting me spend the night here. It was very generous of you."

"Oh, no you're not!" Mikael shook his head, grabbed Princess Leia's cage from her hands, and brought it back into the penthouse.

She growled in frustration. "Damn it, Mikael! Give me my cat back!" She stormed back into the penthouse and glared at him, hands on hips.

"No," Mikael shouted and opened the cage. As the cat scampered out, he began sneezing. "Fuck!" He cried. "It's starting again!"

"Look at what you did!" Sybil cried and stomped her foot. "Now that you let her out, it's gonna take forever to get her in her cage again. I would suggest you take more pills for your sneezing, but it's not necessary because I'm leaving and Princess Leia is too!"

"She didn't escape, I let her out," Mikael corrected. "And you're not going anywhere, woman!"

"I told you that I was grateful for your help, but the night is over and now I have to find another place to stay."

"You sit your ass, as perfect and round as it may be, in that seat," he pointed.

Sybil glared at him. "I'm not a child, Mikael. Or your property." She sat down and crossed her arms. "And I don't like being treated as such!"

"Well, you're acting like one! What's gotten in to you?"

"Why are you dressed like that so early in the morning?" She asked. "What's with the suitcase?"

Mikael sighed and passed his hands through his hair. "I forgot to tell you, but...I have an engagement in Toronto and it's almost time for my flight."

"Toronto?" Sybil asked, wide-eyed. "Like Canada?"

"Yes!" Mikael answered irritably. "Canada! I'm managing several enterprises and I have to be at a meeting for one of them. It was scheduled before the fire."

She shrugged. "Why should I care? It's not any of my business."

"Well, make it your business then!" He snapped. "What's gotten into you? I thought we had an understanding last night!"

"Like an idiot, I thought we did too, but once again, you probably meant to throw me out, so I thought I would leave before you had the chance to humiliate me." She turned her eyes to the terrace and didn't meet his eyes.

Mikael sighed and kneeled in front of her, taking Sybil's chin in his hand. "I wasn't going to throw you out. I'm no fool and I realize why you would think that's so, but...I would like it if you would be my guest here until your apartment is fit for habitation again. You and your...cat."

"Really?" She gasped. "Are you...are you serious?"

"Yes, really." He gently rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb. "Woman, when will you get it through your head that I only want what's best for you and I'm perfectly aware that it's not the best for you to be out on the street or in some cheap hotel?"

"And keeping away from me was for the best too?"

He lowered his eyes and turned his head away. "The thing is, dear, that if I'm so much as three feet away from you, I know I won't be able to control myself. I'll be overcome by your lips, your breasts, your legs, your eyes, and your..." He looked down and then back into her eyes. "Well...you understand, don't you? I believe with all my heart that you'll be better off without me. But that doesn't mean that we can't...talk about your studies and what's going on in your life, does it? Wish each other the best?"

"Screw you, Mikael!" Sybil lashed out. "And shame on me for allowing myself to be tricked into spending another night with you." She wiped tears off her cheeks.

"Darling, please don't cry; I hate to see you cry. It makes me crazy." He brushed her tears away until she ordered him to pull his hand away.

He stood up and handed her a credit card from his wallet. "Take this. You can use it to buy food, clothes, things for Princess Leia, whatever you want. Do your hair, buy yourself jewelry...I don't care, but take it!" He paused. "My fridge is full of food, drink, blood, whatever. And if you need to be driven to school, my driver is at your disposal."

"I don't want it! I won't take it!"

"Yes, you will!" Mikael ordered. "Take the damn card!"

She narrowed her eyes and snatched it out of his hands. "But I'll reimburse you every pennny when I...when I..." but she wasn't able to finish her sentence because he grabbed her quite suddenly and his lips crashed against hers.

She moaned and grabbed his wrists. He knew she couldn't resist his kiss. This was a dirty trick! She responded for a little while, then broke the kiss, turned her head, and snapped, "leave! I don't want you to miss your flight!"

"Right," Mikael nodded, as if he were just remembering this. He grabbed his blazer and suitcase. "I'll call you when I get back."

She crossed her arms. "Don't bother. I'm not going to answer you!"

"That's a lie and we both know it," he called before slamming the penthouse door.

Sybil shook her head, lay down on the sofa, and burst into tears. Princess Leia curled up beside her soon after. As Sybil stroked the cat's ears, she said, "this is all your fault, sweetheart. You are so lucky I love you!"


End file.
